La Ligue des Assassins
by Khimaera
Summary: Quand Ra's al'Ghul a l'occasion de mettre la main sur un Harry Potter puissant, mais surtout jeune et influençable, il n'hésite pas longtemps... Que voilà un futur assassin à l'énorme potentiel ! Il ne reste qu'à s'assurer de lui fournir les meilleurs maîtres et de travailler une loyauté absolue à l'égard de la Ligue.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous ! Finalement une nouvelle histoire, un crossover HP/Arrow/The Flash qui m'a trotté dans la tête un bon bout de temps._

 _La rédaction et la correction sont terminées, elle sera donc postée jusqu'au bout même si je me connais, ça peut prendre un peu de temps. Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 _Poc. Poc. Poc._

L'homme ne bougea pas malgré l'agaçant bruit. L'eau gouttait du robinet, très lentement, mais il restait parfaitement immobile. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le papier qu'il tenait, un épais parchemin jauni. Un cure-dent était coincé entre ses dents et il le mâchonnait parfois sans intérêt.

 _Poc. Poc. Poc._

Cet homme était Severus Rogue. Il avait vingt-six ans, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en avoir vécu cinquante. Albus Dumbledore lui demandait de conserver son poste de professeur à Poudlard malgré la chute de Voldemort. Il lui assurait également qu'il avait pris soin de la sécurité du jeune Harry Potter. Cette lettre, il la renouvelait tous les ans depuis les événements. Et tous les ans, Severus acceptait.

Severus n'était pas un idiot cependant. Il était certes lié à Dumbledore par un serment inviolable – il n'avait guère eu le choix – mais son serment comportait trois clauses. Et la première, donc la plus importante, ne le concernait pas directement. Certes, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux deux autres clauses directement sans en mourir, mais il pouvait prioriser. Et beaucoup de gens ignoraient l'intérêt de ceci et croyaient que les trois phrases du serment étaient simplement du formalisme.

Il ne prendrait pas pour autant Dumbledore pour un idiot. Le vieil homme ne lui avait dit que Harry Potter était sauf que pour qu'il ne s'en approche pas. Cependant, tant qu'il n'agissait pas contre le directeur, rien ne l'empêchait de le vérifier par lui-même. Jouer avec les serments était quelque chose de dangereux, mais il avait fait une promesse à Lily. Et cette promesse importait plus qu'un serment inviolable pris sous la contrainte.

Le cure-dent craqua sous un coup de mâchoire un peu plus fort et il en recracha les morceaux avant de se lever. L'Impasse du Tisseur n'était pas un endroit très salubre où vivre. Il avait comme une idée de où Albus Dumbledore avait bien pu cacher le fils de Lily pour que personne, pas même les enquêteurs sorciers les plus chevronnés, ne le retrouve. Après tout, qui se souvenait que Lily avait une sœur ?

Un annuaire moldu lui suffit à trouver l'adresse actuelle de Pétunia Dursley mais il n'y transplana pas. Il y avait sûrement des sorts de protection pour détecter la magie alentours. A la place, il loua une voiture et conduisit tranquillement jusque dans le Surrey, habillé comme un parfait moldu. En dehors de quelques fioles de secours dans les poches protégées de sa veste et de sa baguette, personne n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il était sorcier.

Et d'ailleurs, il laissa sa baguette magique dans la voiture à plus d'un kilomètre de sa destination. Il existait plusieurs moyens de repérer celles-ci, ou du moins leur présence dans une zone. Les potions par contre, une fois brassées, étaient indétectables. Elles n'avaient aucune signature magique, même lorsqu'elles comportaient des ingrédients qui l'étaient à la base. De même, ses vêtements ne comportaient aucun enchantement.

On n'était pas espion pendant plusieurs années sans apprendre à se fondre dans n'importe quel décor, après tout.

Il resta cinq jours sur place à observer silencieusement. Voir que Potter était affamé et maltraité n'était pas difficile – visiblement, il n'allait même pas à l'école avec son cousin. Pourtant c'étaient d'autres choses qu'il notait. Sa magie instinctive, puissante pour son âge. La colère qui coulait en lui. Pas de résignation quant à sa condition. Pas de pensée comme quoi sa situation était normale. Une colère sourde.

Et, plutôt que de se rebeller, Potter attendait et observait. Le bon moment, froidement. La colère dans un regard si jeune était impressionnante à voir. Severus y resongea un long moment une fois installé derrière son volant, pensif. Lui aussi avait été furieux depuis son enfance, et cela ne l'avait pas bien mené. Si Potter voulait survivre, il devait contrôler sa colère. Mettant le contact, Severus Rogue quitta rapidement le Surrey.

Lorsqu'il avait eu seize ans, il en avait eu vent mais avait refusé de s'y rendre, persuadé que Voldemort était la voie à suivre. Il avait manqué sa chance, la chance de sa vie.

Mais peut-être que finalement, ce serait celle de Potter.

Rentré chez lui, il expédia un hibou à Albus, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait suivre une conférence de maîtres de potions à Calcutta et profiter de sa présence en Inde pour récupérer quelques ingrédients rares avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait cela pendant les deux mois d'été et il n'avait même pas besoin de se dissimuler pour se rendre en Inde. Heureux hasard, là était sa réelle destination également, même si bien loin de Calcutta.

Son trajet vers l'Himalaya fut long, mais peu intéressant. De même qu'il mit du temps à trouver l'endroit précis qu'il cherchait, mais il finit par entrer dans le monastère si semblable aux dizaines d'autres… et recelant pourtant l'un des plus grands secrets de ce monde. Les moines n'en étaient pas, et le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant se faisait entendre. Pourtant ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il passa entre les double portes de bois. Une jeune femme, de seize ans peut-être, se battait contre cinq autres hommes qu'elle vainquit un par un, avant de se tourner vers lui, son épée courbe tendue dans sa direction.

"Je suis Nyssa, héritière du Démon" fit-elle d'entrée de jeu, sa voix terriblement froide pour quelqu'un de son âge. "Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer ?"

"J'apporte des informations" répondit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

"En quel intérêt ?"

"Celui d'un serment inviolable."

"Hm…"

Elle avait l'air songeuse maintenant et son épée désigna l'une des silhouettes masquées contre qui elle s'était entraînée.

"Va chercher mon père" ordonna-t-elle, et il s'inclina avant de s'éloigner.

Severus ne se releva pas, attendant patiemment. Cela ne prit à vrai dire pas longtemps : le ninja était à peine sorti qu'une voix soyeuse prit derrière lui.

"Severus Rogue. Dans mon domaine, à l'endroit où je voulais te voir il y a plusieurs années."

Une silhouette puissante, indéniablement masculine, passa devant lui. L'homme semblait être dans la quarantaine. Son pas était félin. Il ne portait pas d'arme visible et pourtant une aura de danger diffuse émanait de lui – et Severus mit un genou à terre, respectant la coutume des lieux. Il s'agissait de Ra's al Ghul, le seigneur de la Ligue des Assassins – la Ligue qu'il aurait dû rejoindre à peine sorti de Poudlard s'il n'avait pas été un idiot croyant tout savoir mieux que tout le monde.

Attirer l'attention de la Ligue aussi jeune était un honneur. Ils avaient reconnu son potentiel, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait été capable de repérer les gens qui le surveillaient. L'invitation n'avait pas été explicite mais elle ne l'était jamais. Il savait qu'il aurait pu la rejoindre, qu'il aurait été accepté dans leur entraînement si terrible et pourtant si gratifiant. Après tout, leurs visions du monde étaient semblables, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de l'approcher : ils l'auraient éliminé s'il y avait eu le moindre risque qu'il les menace d'une quelconque façon dans le futur.

"Il est trop tard pour que tu ne rejoignes la Ligue" commenta l'assassin, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce. "Tu en as perdu toute possibilité le jour où tu t'es fait marquer comme du bétail – et le fait que tu œuvres pour sa chute n'y changera rien."

"Je sais" répondit le professeur, la gorge serrée.

Il savait ce qu'il avait perdu, mais l'entendre dire n'était qu'une souffrance de plus.

"Je ne suis pas là pour moi-même, mais pour des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser."

"Et tu es venu d'Angleterre pour me les amener, malgré la surveillance constante autour de toi" remarqua Ra's en s'asseyant sur le siège de pierre, semblable à un trône, au fond du dojo d'entraînement. "Quel est cette chose si importante que tu veuilles me la dire en personne ?"

"Je pense…"

Il se tut un instant.

"Je pense avoir trouvé une recrue pour la Ligue."

"La Ligue sait elle-même trouver ses recrues."

"Elle est cachée de tous. Et je suis certain que personne n'a compris son potentiel – elle est à l'isolement total."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle pourrait nous rejoindre ?"

"Il est fort" répondit immédiatement Severus. "Sa magie est très puissante, énormément pour son âge. Sa colère est immense et pourtant il n'a pas cherché à se défaire de sa situation actuelle – il sait qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour cela. Alors il attend et il observe en attendant de l'être assez. Sa volonté de vivre est incroyable aussi."

Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Après tout, n'a-t-il pas survécu au sortilège de la Mort à un an à peine ? Et ne me parlez pas de l'amour de sa mère – si l'amour d'une mère pouvait sauver un enfant, il y aurait eu bien moins de décès juvéniles dans ces guerres."

"Harry Potter" fit Ra's al Ghul, pensif. "Idée intéressante. J'y ai pensé, à vrai dire – mais il est visiblement assez caché pour que même mes espions en Angleterre ne le trouvent pas. Et pourtant tu l'as découvert, toi."

"Il m'a fallu cinq ans alors que j'ai été très présent dans cette guerre."

Le regard indéchiffrable se posa sur lui. Severus pourtant ne regardait pas son interlocuteur – il était toujours un genou à terre, les yeux baissés. La Ligue aurait pu le tuer alors qu'il venait – il était Marqué par Voldemort et donc impur à leurs yeux.

"Parle-moi de ce Serment Inviolable."

"Le premier point en était de protéger le fils de Lily" répondit Severus sans hésiter. "Le second d'œuvrer à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le troisième de ne pas m'opposer à Albus Dumbledore."

"Etrange manière de le protéger que de le remettre entre les mains de la Ligue des Assassins" observa Ra's.

"C'est au contraire la meilleure manière qui soit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut mort et Dumbledore le veut faible. En le remettant entre les mains de quelqu'un qui lui apprendra à survivre, je lui donne la meilleure protection que je puisse assurer. Cela travaille bien entendu contre Voldemort, car leur affrontement dans le futur semble inévitable, mais cela n'ira pas à l'encontre de Dumbledore tant qu'il ne s'attaquera pas à Harry."

Le seigneur des assassins sourit avec amusement. Le raisonnement était imparable et la magie devait l'approuver – puisque Rogue n'était pas à se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, en train d'agoniser. L'enfant avait six ans. C'était un bon âge pour commencer son entraînement. Son esprit était encore malléable mais, si Rogue avait raison et qu'il était empli de colère contre sa situation, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à manipuler.

"Trois conditions" annonça-t-il.

Rogue ne bougea pas. Il savait connaître sa place – peu étonnant, s'il avait espionné. C'était un maître en Legilimencie. Ra's aurait pu pénétrer son esprit s'il l'avait vraiment voulu mais c'était chose inutile. Il était déjà tenu par son Serment Inviolable et, en lui révélant les termes exacts, il lui avait offert un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui. Ra's pourrait aisément le pousser à enfreindre l'un des termes du contrat magique, le tuant sans peine.

"Premièrement, nous savons que les enfants s'entraînent plus vite s'ils souhaitent plaire à un adulte. Tu prendras de l'importance auprès de lui et suivras ses progrès. Secondement, et pour t'aider au premièrement, tu seras celui qui se rendra dans les protections l'entourant. Si et seulement si tu le convaincs de sortir et de nous rejoindre, il fera partie de la Ligue. Troisièmement…"

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

"Tu espionneras pour la Ligue. Je veux des yeux en Angleterre plus proches des sources de pouvoir que ceux que j'ai actuellement. Voldemort est une offense à la Ligue et nous travaillons activement à sa disparition définitive."

"J'accepte vos conditions."

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'assassin. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait, il n'avait guère le choix. Mais Ra's al Ghul était satisfait que quelqu'un du potentiel de Harry Potter ne rejoigne la Ligue. Il s'assurerait qu'il ne souhaite jamais la quitter.

"Nyssa te retrouvera en Angleterre" annonça-t-il "et vous conviendrez ensemble du nécessaire à faire pour le garçon."

Comprenant le congé, Rogue se releva, avant d'incliner une dernière fois le buste, les mains jointes, puis de quitter les lieux.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir lu, et merci beaucoup aux quelques uns qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'oreille de Harry se tendit au bruit du portillon qui était poussé mais il ne cessa pas son travail, ne se détournant pas des rosiers qu'il taillait. Il avait cru qu'il était trop tôt pour que son oncle et sa tante ne rentrent, il n'avait même pas fait la moitié des tâches qu'il devait exécuter pour la journée. Au mieux, il ne mangerait pas ce soir. Au pire… quelques nouvelles marques s'ajouteraient à son dos.

Le pas se rapprocha mais il ne reconnut ni celui de son oncle, ni celui de sa tante. C'était un pas léger et bien rythmé, souple. La silhouette s'immobilisa finalement derrière lui, projetant une ombre à son pied. L'homme n'était pas très grand, d'un mètre soixante-dix peut-être.

"Bien le bonjour, monsieur Potter" souhaita une voix d'homme, soyeuse et pourtant contenant quelque chose… d'effrayant. "Mon nom est Severus Rogue et je souhaite vous entretenir de quelques sujets importants."

"Mon oncle et ma tante ne rentreront pas avant…"

Il leva les yeux, regardant le soleil pour estimer l'heure. Il était treize heures.

"Quatre heures" répondit-il finalement sans se retourner.

"Ah, mais je crains que ce ne soit à vous que je souhaite parler, et non pas à deux dégénérés."

L'insulte fit cesser net son mouvement à Harry. Il se retourna lentement, pour tomber sur un homme dans la trentaine, ou peut-être dans la fin de la vingtaine. Son visage était pâle, encore plus à cause des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui étaient attachés dans sa nuque. Il était vêtu d'un pull fin, noir également, malgré la chaleur de l'été. Mais le plus impressionnant restaient ses yeux – deux yeux noirs insondables, à un détail près.

Cet homme était un tueur.

Harry ne savait pas comment il pouvait le savoir. Peut-être dans la posture, dans ses yeux. Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais pourtant il le sentait comme s'il y avait eu une énorme pancarte le lui indiquant au-dessus de sa tête. Et, au lieu de la peur, ce fut un frisson d'excitation qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

"A quel sujet souhaitez-vous m'entretenir, monsieur Rogue ?" interrogea-t-il.

Ses doigts restaient sur le sécateur. Piètre défense face à un homme adulte au corps nerveux, mais la seule qu'il avait.

"Vous ne devriez jamais tenir une arme aussi fermement, monsieur Potter" répondit l'homme sans même jeter un regard à sa main droite. "Le moindre choc la fera voler hors de votre étreinte. Une arme se tient avec douceur et fermeté, comme une extension de votre propre corps, particulièrement une arme blanche."

Harry jeta un œil à sa main et desserra légèrement ses doigts.

"Trop crispés" corrigea l'homme, avant de rajouter alors qu'il desserrait encore. "Pas assez, elle va glisser hors de votre main."

"Montrez-moi" fit-il avec insolence.

Et pourtant il tendit la main. Ses doigts fins et osseux rajustèrent l'objet, mirent ses doigts dans la bonne position. Harry la regarda avec surprise. La courbe de la poignée du sécateur était bien calée dans sa paume, en épousant parfaitement la forme, l'extrémité solidement posée juste au-dessus de son poignet, dans les muscles du pouce. Ses doigts étaient souplement refermés sur l'autre bout. Il pouvait cisailler comme planter la pointe aiguë ainsi et effectua un rapide mouvement du poignet.

"Mieux" approuva le dénommé Rogue avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de la maison. "Venez donc, Mr Potter, je sens que l'après-midi sera longue."

Et Harry le suivit sans jeter un regard aux rosiers abandonnés, sa main fermement resserrée sur son arme improvisée. Il leur servit des boissons avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil de son oncle, faisant tournoyer les glaçons dans son sirop frais, et Harry prit son propre verre avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé – il n'en avait pas le droit, mais s'en fichait bien pour le moment.

"Peut-être devrai-je commencer par vous raconter une histoire" fit songeusement l'homme.

Fasciné, Harry l'écouta déballer l'histoire des sorciers et de la guerre contre Voldemort, jusqu'à arriver à la mort brutale de ses parents. La haine remonta dans son cœur – il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, de sa mère qui avait tenté de le sauver. Cet homme, ce Voldemort, serait tué un jour. Quand, comment, il ne le savait pas, mais ce serait définitivement l'un de ses objectifs. Il lui avait pris une vie avec des parents aimants pour le jeter ici…

Quoique ce dénommé Dumbledore semblait faire un beau coupable également.

"Suis-je dans l'erreur" finit-il par questionner "en affirmant qu'aucune de ces personnes ne veut vous voir ici ?"

"Absolument pas" répondit l'homme avec un demi-sourire. "Vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant, monsieur Potter. Voyez-vous, certaines personnes passent dans la Mort mais en reviennent tellement leur rage de vivre est forte. Ce sont des adultes, néanmoins, en général. Pas des enfants de un an. La colère est une émotion puissante mais dangereuse. Elle doit être canalisée."

Il se pencha en avant, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, monsieur Potter. Ne faites pas cette erreur que j'ai faite. Ma colère m'a aveuglé et j'ai manqué l'occasion de ma vie, une occasion qui m'aurait pourtant permis de l'assouvir, de venger ceux que j'avais perdu et de ramener un peu d'équilibre dans ce monde stupide. La colère doit être connue et contrôlée, et alors elle devient un outil des plus puissants, un carburant qui permet de dépasser les limites de l'humain et de la magie."

"Je sais" fit Harry avec calme.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur, se sentant en confiance. Cet homme ne le blesserait pas.

"Je la sens ici. Et il y a autre chose en moi, quelque chose qui n'est pas moi, et qui pousse ma rage à devenir aveugle et destructrice – mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est au fond de ma tête et cela ne se tait que quand je tourne ma colère _vers elle_ , se rétrécissant alors et essayant de se faire oublier."

Les yeux noirs face à lui se plissèrent.

"Souhaitez-vous que j'entre dans votre esprit voir cette chose ?" s'enquit l'homme. "Je ne regarderai aucunement vos souvenirs et vos pensées, uniquement ce que vous me montrerez."

"J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir."

"Ah…"

Il fit tournoyer le reste de glaçons dans le verre vide.

"Au-delà de votre situation qui est similaire à la mienne à votre âge ?"

"Au-delà de ceci, oui. A ce que je sache, vous êtes le seul adulte précédemment abusé à être venu me voir."

"Touché" reconnut Rogue. "Je connaissais votre mère, Lily Evans. Elle a été mon amie pendant de longues années et m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous à votre naissance. Plus tard, quand j'ai tenté de réparer certaines erreurs, Dumbledore m'a forcé à lui prêter un Serment Inviolable, dont le nom indique parfaitement la finalité. Je n'ai accepté qu'à la condition que la première des trois clauses de ce serment soit votre protection."

"Vous êtes ici parce que vous allez mourir si vous ne l'êtes pas."

"Non" fit Rogue avec une esquisse de sourire. "J'aurai très bien pu me contenter de la parole de Dumbledore quant à votre sécurité. Je n'étais nullement poussé à venir observer votre situation, ni à prendre des dispositions pour vous trouver des tuteurs plus compétents si vous le souhaitiez."

"Qui ?"

Severus Rogue sourit.

"Des personnes qui sauront vous entraîner et vous soutenir dans votre croisade, si vous souhaitez la mener. Des personnes qui ne laisseront ni Voldemort vous attaquer, ni Dumbledore agir à votre encontre car, la première fois que vous les verrez, vous serez conscient de qui vous êtes et en conséquence insensible à leurs manipulations. Des personnes qui ont ce même but de purifier ce monde de ce qui le souille, des personnes qui ont fait du contrôle et de l'usage de leur rage un art destiné à accomplir leurs buts."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"La Ligue des Assassins."

"Parlez-m'en."

"Le Maître de la Ligue est Ra's al'Ghul, le démon. Si d'apparence la Ligue n'est qu'une organisation mercenaire, ce n'est que pour assurer leurs fonds et couvrir leur véritable but. Le monde est sot, peuplé de gens indignes d'y vivre, de gens qui le détruisent pour leur propre profit, ne pensant que sur le court terme. La Ligue vit et tue pour les en effacer et rendre son intégrité à ce monde menacé par les Hommes. Chacun d'eux, depuis le soldat de base jusqu'à Ra's lui-même, est un danger en face d'un homme ordinaire. Certains sont des dangers face aux dieux eux-mêmes. J'ai parlé de vous à la Ligue, de la colère qui coulait en vous, et ils ont accepté de vous rencontrer. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous mènerai à eux."

"En quoi cela me protégera-t-il ?"

"Si vous passez entre leurs mains, monsieur Potter, je vous aurai donné la meilleure protection dont vous ne bénéficierez jamais, et celle dont Dumbledore ne veut surtout pas la voir."

Son regard noir se posa sur lui et il eut un rictus.

"Vous saurez vous défendre par vous-même contre n'importe quel adversaire. Vous saurez tuer. Et cela est la meilleure protection qu'un homme ne puisse avoir. Je ne prétends pas que l'entraînement de la Ligue est aisé, bien au contraire. Mais si vous y survivez et devenez l'un de leurs Assassins, alors vous serez intouchable. Voilà en quoi leur avoir donné votre nom a accompli mon serment de protection, monsieur Potter."

Le silence régna un long moment. Potter le détaillait de ses yeux pénétrants, si sérieux pour son âge – comme un miroir de ce qu'il avait été plus jeune.

"C'est une offre tentante" finit-il par concéder. "Cependant, si je me mets aux ordres de la Ligue, pourrai-je m'attaquer à Voldemort ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans la ligne de mire de la Ligue il y a cinq ans" répondit Rogue "et ils ne laissent jamais un travail inachevé."

"Au sujet de cette chose dans mon esprit…"

"Je peux aller la voir, ou la Ligue peut le faire si vous le souhaitez. Vous rencontrerez Ra's al'Ghul en personne quand vous arriverez à Nanda Parbat. La Ligue ne recrute que des êtres purs et si quelque chose vous souille, ils le détruiront. C'est leur philosophie."

"Pouvez-vous m'amener à un de leurs membres ? Je souhaite connaître davantage leur philosophie."

"Bien entendu. Et si vous faites votre choix ensuite, vous ne reviendrez jamais plus ici."

Harry se leva, époussetant sa tenue terreuse.

"Allons-y alors."

"Nous allons marcher environ un kilomètre" avertit Rogue.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et ils quittèrent la maison ensemble, s'éloignant dans le quartier. Quelques regards curieux se posaient sur eux, puis se détournaient, et ils rejoignirent sa voiture de location qu'il fit ensuite démarrer, s'éloignant vers Londres.A peine arrivé dans la capitale qu'il s'éloigna vers les docks, semblant se retrouver sans peine dans le dédale de containers et d'entrepôts. Des hommes louches traînaient de plus en plus dans les environs alors que la nuit tombait et il finit par s'arrêter.

Une silhouette venait de tomber sur le sol devant eux et Harry la regarda avec admiration. C'était une femme, sa tête recouverte d'une capuche noire à l'extérieur et pourpre à l'intérieur. Un voile de soie sur son visage et sa tenue toute entière semblait faite pour le combat – sans compter l'arc dans son dos, ainsi que le poignard recourbé à sa ceinture. Et sûrement d'autres armes qu'il ne voyait pas.

"Je suis Nyssa al'Ghul, héritière du démon" fit la femme d'une voix fière, s'exprimant dans un anglais impeccable. "Je vois que vous avez tenu parole, ami."

"Mon jeune ami souhaitait en apprendre plus sur vos philosophies" répondit Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"De cela je peux vous parler" concéda la belle femme. "Que souhaitez-vous savoir, jeune homme ?"

Un regard décidé se planta dans le sien.

"Tout" répondit Harry, et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Nyssa.

"Suivez-moi, en ce cas, nous serons bien mieux installés ailleurs."

Ils ne tardèrent à vrai dire pas à entrer dans un entrepôt encombré de diverses caisses. Des chaînes cliquetaient doucement, servant usuellement à les retenir. Il faisait presque entièrement noir, ne laissant qu'une lueur blafarde – assez cependant pour que Harry ne puisse distinguer sans difficultés les deux adultes avec lui. Nyssa le guida au centre de l'entrepôt, l'invitant à s'asseoir en faisant de même face à lui. Puis ils parlèrent, longuement.

Des heures entières. Rogue s'était tu à côté de lui. Le regard fasciné du jeune garçon était posé sur l'assassin, la superbe femme. Sa voix était hypnotisante, chacun de ses gestes, même esquissés, empreints d'un danger mortel. Cela finit par le ramener à la réalité et il cligna des yeux. Oui, cette philosophie, cette manière de vivre l'intéressait. Oui, ce serait infiniment mieux que ce qu'il connaissait chez les Dursley – et si cela pouvait l'immuniser à ce que tenterait de lui faire le nommé Dumbledore plus tard, alors cela ne l'attirait que davantage. Cependant…

"Je n'ai que votre parole" fit-il soudainement, avant de préciser. "Sur la force des Assassins. Je n'en ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, jamais entendu parler auparavant. Je _pense_ que vous êtes aussi forts que vous le dites, mais je ne me risquerai pas à y prendre un pari."

Un sourire appréciateur lui répondit et elle leva sa main, claquant des doigts. Il y eut un mouvement dans l'ombre et il tenta de le suivre, plissant des yeux pour percer l'obscurité.

"C'est l'un de mes assassins" fit Nyssa. "Nous pensions que tu nous demanderais ceci et c'est pourquoi nous avons laissé entendre à la Triade, une mafia chinoise, que des jeunes assassins inexpérimentés se trouvaient ici. Il est allé commettre une "erreur" qui les amènera droit sur cet entrepôt, probablement une cinquantaine environ pour être sûrs de ne pas mous manquer, et je les tuerai tous."

"Seule ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Un lent sourire lui répondit.

"Je suis Nyssa al'Ghul" répondit-elle "héritière du Démon. Si je n'ai pas terminé mon entraînement…"

Elle se leva lentement, puis soudain disparut dans un mouvement rapide.

"Je ne suis pas incompétente pour autant. Ami, veuillez amener notre jeune ami à une place d'observateur."

Rogue se leva, lui tendant la main. Harry la prit sans hésiter et l'homme sortit sa baguette, jetant un sortilège de lévitation sur lui, l'entraînant dans le mouvement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils ne rejoignent une épaisse poutre de métal, près du plafond, et Harry s'assit volontiers dessus. Ils voyaient mieux qu'en bas, ici, la lumière était un peu plus forte. Pourtant il ne trouva pas Nyssa, avant de soudain l'apercevoir alors qu'une troupe d'hommes entrait au pas de course.

"Trouvez-les !" rugit l'homme de tête. "L'entrepôt est cerné, je les veux tous morts !"

Aucun mouvement ne lui répondit. Les hommes se divisèrent en groupes de quatre ou cinq, se séparant dans les allées. Nyssa était perchée en haut d'une caisse et avait tiré son arc, encochant une flèche. Elle le leva soudain et un sifflement bref retentit. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux silhouettes chuter, puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait tiré _deux traits_ en une seule fois. Elle avait pourtant déjà bougé, disparaissant, avant d'en abattre d'un autre homme.

Pendant près de cinq minutes elle glissa entre les groupes, invisible, vive comme un fantôme. Ne se faisaient qu'entendre les brefs sifflements et des cris de peur et d'agonie – et elle en abattit douze ainsi sans même être repérée. Il craint un moment en la voyant se faire acculer, mais pourtant elle jaillit derrière le groupe même qui allait la coincer. Son épée mit fin aux quatre vies en moins de dix secondes, puis elle disparut à nouveau.

Le combat ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps. En moins d'un quart d'heure, vive comme le feu, invisible comme le vent, elle avait fauché quarante-trois hommes – il les avait comptés – et avait terminé en apparaissant en plein en face de leur chef. Celui-ci bégaya quelque chose, une demande de pitié peut-être, mais elle s'était contentée de lancer sa dague, la lui plantant dans la poitrine. Bien des coups de feu avaient été tirés mais ils ne l'avaient même pas effleurée. Elle erra un moment, ramassant toutes ses flèches, puis bondit agilement, escaladant une pile de caisses avant de se jeter dans le vide, pour se rattraper du bout des doigts à une poutre où elle se hissa, avant de les rejoindre.

"Alors, enfant" demanda-t-elle avec une ombre de sourire "mets-tu encore en doute les capacités de la Ligue ?"

Harry se força à refermer sa bouche. Elle avait été gracieuse, puissante, mortelle – tout ce qu'il voulait être.

"Je veux venir avec vous" fit-il simplement. "Je veux devenir un assassin."

"Assassin tu seras, en ce cas" décréta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main, et il se leva pour la prendre.

Plus de quinze mètres les séparaient mais il les franchit sans sourciller, marchant en équilibre sur l'étroite poutre qui oscillait jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

"Peu de gens survivent à notre entraînement" remarqua-t-elle néanmoins avant qu'il ne saisisse sa main.

Un sourire dur lui répondit.

"Il apparaît que j'ai un talent pour vivre là où d'autres meurent."

"C'est exact" fit-elle en inclinant sa tête. "Bienvenue, Al'Najin. Laisse-moi t'emmener à mon père, Ra's al'Ghul."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. A son entrée dans la Ligue, chaque assassin, même ceux qui risquent de mourir, reçoivent un nom. Je te choisis celui-ci. Ami…"

Rogue se leva de sa poutre, époussetant sa tenue.

"Il semblerait que ma quête soit terminée" remarqua-t-il en regardant Harry. "Deviens fort, Al'Najin. Je détesterais avoir fait cela pour rien."

"Je le tuerai pour vous" répondit Harry avec insolence. "Voldemort."

"Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet" fit-il en inclinant sa tête.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis reprit d'une voix songeuse.

"Je suppose que si vous souhaitez me parler à nouveau, je pourrai recevoir du courrier d'un informateur. Je n'ai jamais cessé de rechercher Voldemort pour m'assurer de sa chute, après tout."

Sa tête s'inclina à nouveau.

"Soyez simplement sûr que je suis le seul à comprendre vos termes, mon courrier est lu."

"Est-ce un défi ?" interrogea Harry, et un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue.

"Un assassin se doit de savoir agir avec subtilité autant que par force brute, Al'Najin. Et de savoir communiquer avec ses alliés sans que ses ennemis n'y comprennent goutte."

Harry inclina la tête.

"C'est un sage conseil. Vous recevrez mes courriers si mon nouveau maître m'y autorise."

"Il le fera" répondit simplement Nyssa.

"Alors au revoir, _ami_ " répondit Harry. "Ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne l'oublierai pas."

Un demi-sourire lui répondit. Rogue tournoya sur lui-même et disparut avec un claquement sec.

"C'est une habilité sorcière" remarqua Nyssa à ses yeux interrogateurs. "Tu apprendras également à le faire le temps venu. Viens, le chemin est long."

Il la suivit tant bien que mal. Elle lui fit faire un long détour par le plafond de l'entrepôt. Il était lent et ses sauts étaient disgracieux comparés à l'assassin, mais cependant il ne s'effrayait pas, comprenant que ce n'était que sa première leçon. Alors il se concentrait, imitait ses mouvements. Elle avait à peine repris la parole, portant la main à son oreille, pour ordonner de leur dégager la voie, et effectivement nul ne les agressa alors qu'ils quittaient les docks.

"Nous n'allons utiliser que des moyens de transport moldus" expliqua-t-elle après qu'ils ne soient montés dans une voiture. "Ce sera long, mais il est très probable, vu l'endroit où tu étais placé, que des sorts de surveillance soient sur toi. Celui qui les a placés saura toute magie employée pour toi et nous ne le ferons donc pas avant d'avoir examiné ton corps, ton âme et ta magie dans son entier."

"Est-ce que vous êtes une sorcière ?" questionna-t-il.

"Non. La Ligue ne comporte que très peu de sorciers. La plupart d'entre eux méprisent les moldus, comme ils les appellent, et ne croient pas qu'ils puissent être dangereux."

La tête d'Harry s'inclina sur le côté. _Elle_ était définitivement dangereuse, et avait elle-même dit que sa formation n'était pas terminée.

"Sont-ils inconscients ?"

"Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, oui" répondit Nyssa avec un sourire cruel. "Un ennemi inconscient du danger est toujours aisé à tuer, Al'Najin. Un ennemi qui te sous-estime également. Un assassin ne montre jamais sa force tant qu'il peut l'éviter. Il s'adapte au niveau de son adversaire en combat frontal… ou s'arrange pour ne jamais faire de combat frontal."

Harry hocha lentement sa tête. C'était chose parfaitement sensée.

"Bien sûr" remarqua Nyssa "la seule exception sont les duels, que nous prenons très au sérieux."

A nouveau, il acquiesça. Ils rejoignirent Heathrow, le plus grand aéroport d'Angleterre, et elle lui expliqua patiemment son rôle. Ils voyageraient seuls tous les deux jusqu'à Dubaï, où ils prendraient une correspondance pour Bombay, d'où ils rejoindraient leur destination finale. Le voyage prendrait en tout plus de deux semaines, mais c'était le prix à payer pour que personne ne détecte leur départ d'Angleterre. Jusqu'à arriver à Nanda Parbat, elle serait sa sœur aînée, veillant sur lui, et ils ne toucheraient plus un seul mot de la Ligue avant de franchir le seuil de leur quartier général.

Harry acquiesça gravement et, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, ils étaient tous les deux dans des vêtements civils. Nyssa traînait une valise derrière elle et le tenait par la main comme un petit garçon, et il ne rechigna pas, se laissant traîner à travers l'aéroport. Ce n'était à vrai dire pas difficile de prétendre être son petit frère – il se contentait de la suivre partout en racontant n'importe quoi sur ce qu'il avait supposément fait à l'école ou au sport. Elle lui répondait distraitement, vérifiant régulièrement ses papiers comme tout voyageur ordinaire craignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

C'était même plutôt amusant, reconnut-il, notamment quand plusieurs personnes à qui ils s'étaient brièvement adressés complimentaient Nyssa pour son adorable petit garçon. Elle avait mis du fond de teint sur sa cicatrice pour que même des sorciers passant éventuellement dans les environs ne le reconnaissent pas et lui avait également mis des lentilles colorées – exit le regard vert si caractéristique et les lunettes brisées. De même qu'un bon coup de ciseaux avait raccourci sa tignasse et elle avait plaqué le reste avec du gel.

Il ne s'était même pas reconnu en se jetant un œil dans une vitrine réfléchissante et cela l'avait laissé stupéfait – elle n'avait même pas passé cinq minutes à le métamorphoser et les Dursley ne le reconnaîtraient probablement même pas. Elle s'appelait Katherine pour le moment, lui John, et il l'appelait Kathy à chaque fois pour la faire grimacer, comme si elle détestait le surnom.

Bref, même les gens qui les suivaient du regard détournaient bien vite leur attention malvenue. Ce fut sans difficultés qu'ils atteignirent le comptoir de l'enregistrement du vol pour Dubaï et leurs papiers paraissaient parfaitement en règle – même s'il se doutait qu'ils étaient parfaitement faux. Cela le fit méditer un instant sur les moyens qu'avait mis en œuvre la Ligue pour le ramener – une fausse identité pour Nyssa à l'aller, deux fausses au retour, voire même plus.

Le vol jusqu'à Dubaï, puis jusqu'à Bombay, fut long et terriblement ennuyeux. Personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, Nyssa s'occupait de lui comme une sœur le faisait, il l'embêtait en retour comme seul un petit frère savait le faire. On les trouvait plus mignons qu'autre chose et cela le mettait définitivement de bonne humeur – oh, s'ils savaient qu'un assassin et un futur-apprenti-assassin se tenaient là, sûrement seraient-ils un peu plus nerveux que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine arrivés à Bombay, ils disparurent hors de l'aéroport. Nyssa abandonna leur valise devenue inutile, puis ils se changèrent, mettant des vêtements locaux, avant de reprendre leur route. Remonter au nord de l'Inde serait bien plus long et pourtant ils le firent, discutant néanmoins bien moins – il y avait beaucoup moins de masques à tenir ici sur les raisons de leur voyage que dans des aéroports remplis d'occidentaux trop curieux. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans les contreforts de l'Himalaya et Harry suivit tant bien que mal le rythme imposé par Nyssa.

C'était un exercice comme un autre et il se concentra donc sur son souffle, sur sa volonté d'avancer toujours, de faire un pas devant l'autre. Soudain sa magie frémit et il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille, avant de relever les yeux pour regarder le dos de Nyssa devant lui. Sa nuque s'était à peine raidie et il la rejoignit en trottinant.

"On est bientôt arrivés ?" se plaignit-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait bien entendu perçu la menace et sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Leurs mains se frôlèrent alors qu'elle repartait et il sentit le couteau qui se glisser entre ses doigts, puis le long de son bras, sous sa manche. D'après son regard ce n'était pas un exercice néanmoins. Un homme jaillit soudain devant lui en hurlant, un bâton levé, les séparant de sa masse. Harry bondit souplement en arrière mais manqua de trébucher à cause de la fatigue. Il évita néanmoins le bâton qui allait tomber sur lui en roulant au sol. Le couteau était bien trop remonté dans sa manche, la lame froide appuyée contre son bras, et il entreprit de le faire redescendre le plus vite possible.

Il dut déguerpir pour éviter un autre coup de gourdin, jetant un œil en avant. D'autres gens s'étaient jetés sur Nyssa avec des fourches et d'autres gourdins. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il fit un hochement de tête – cet homme était tout seul. Son attention se reporta néanmoins sur lui en évitant un nouveau coup et il leva son poing, frappant de toutes ses forces, en plein dans son entrejambe. Ce n'était pas loyal, mais pas moins que d'attaquer un garçon de six ans, et un hoquet surpris lui répondit.

Il se releva à moitié et se jeta plus loin alors que son agresseur l'attrapait par les cheveux, puis le frappait en plein visage. Il mordit le poignet devant lui en réponse, lui faisant lâcher prise avec un cri de douleur, alors que l'autre agitait sa main.

 _"Il m'a mordu ! Ce petit saligaud m'a mordu !"_

Harry ne comprenait pas la langue mais c'était probablement une insulte – et surtout, l'autre ne s'occupait plus de sa défense. Le moment était idéal et il fit sortir le couteau, le prenant en main comme Rogue le lui avait montré – fermement, mais pas trop – et il fondit en avant, droit sur le ventre bedonnant devant lui. La chaire se déchira presque sans résistance, la graisse, puis les intestins se répandirent au sol. L'homme resta bouche bée, puis du sang remonta dans sa bouche et il tomba à genoux. Il jeta un œil à Nyssa, qui glissa un pouce sur sa propre gorge. Elle n'attaquait pas pour le moment mais semblait intouchable pour ses agresseurs.

Pourtant il comprit le signe et retira la dague du ventre avant d'appuyer sur le menton de l'homme et de basculer sa tête en arrière, découvrant la gorge. C'était incroyablement facile à couper avec la lame aiguisée et une large déchirure rouge s'ouvrit, accompagnée d'un gargouillement. L'homme s'effondra juste après et Harry bondit sur le côté, regardant avec intérêt la silhouette au sol. Il n'avait strictement rien ressenti en le tuant. Il était mort, aucun doute là-dessus, mais cela ne lui faisait à vrai dire ni chaud ni froid. S'il était assez lâche pour attaquer une jeune femme et un petit garçon, il méritait certainement de tomber sur un os un jour.

Les hommes plus loin regardaient le corps au sol, incrédule, puis l'un d'eux fonça sur lui, fourche brandie. Nyssa le regarda mais il observait déjà son nouvel adversaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant qu'il portait une arme à feu à la ceinture – il en avait déjà vu dans des films, mais jamais en vrai. L'assassin avait de toutes façons été ramenée à son propre combat, virevoltant jusqu'à arriver à prendre la fourche d'un des hommes – et elle savait bien mieux se servir d'une arme qu'eux.

Le temps que Harry ne parvienne à se défaire de son nouvel adversaire, beaucoup plus difficilement car il n'avait plus l'avantage de la surprise conférée par sa résistance, elle en terminait avec les dix sur elle. Le dernier finit par jeter son arme et prendre la fuite avec un cri de terreur en voyant le carnage et les yeux de Nyssa se plissèrent avant de chercher du regard un projectile quelconque – c'était Harry qui avait son couteau.

Pourtant le garçon avait déjà ramassé l'arme à feu, débloquant tant bien que mal la sécurité avant de la lever.

"A deux mains" ordonna Nyssa "le recul…"

Il avait déjà obéi, la prenant dans ses deux mains serrées. Le premier coup parti mais le recul manqua de lui disloquer l'épaule – elle l'aurait été s'il avait effectivement tenu l'arme à une main. Cela lui fit néanmoins manquer sa cible et il plissa des yeux, levant à nouveau l'arme, visant fermement. L'homme courait et s'éloignait et il avait du mal à viser, même s'il essayait de tirer au beau milieu du dos. Finalement le second coup parti et l'homme tituba, ralentit, avant de repartir tant bien que mal, mais Harry jura – il n'était visiblement pas foutu de toucher ce qu'il visait et avait atteint le bras.

Les mains de Nyssa prirent l'arme, la levant à nouveau, plus haut que ce qu'il avait fait. Elle redressa également son menton, puis son dos, calant sa vue sur le sommet du canon de l'arme.

"Inspire. Expire" ordonna-t-elle, et il s'exécuta, inspirant profondément au son de sa voix. "Ecarte légèrement tes jambes. Campe-toi dessus. Là. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Ne les plisse pas. Laisse-les grand ouverts. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Au moment où tu expires, tu tires. Inspire. Expire."

Il s'exécuta, pressant la détente en expirant, et l'homme s'effondra sans un cri.

"Bien" fit-elle sobrement. "Nous allons devoir t'apprendre à tirer correctement."

"Désolé" fit-il en se frottant l'épaule endolorie.

"Douloureux ?"

"Oui" admit-il "mais je survivrai."

"Garde le pistolet jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés" suggéra-t-elle en reprenant sa dague après l'avoir essuyée sur les vêtements d'une de leurs victimes. "Je ne pense pas qu'il sera encore utile, mais ne sait-on jamais."

Il se frotta les yeux.

"Est-ce que j'ai une très bonne vue ?" demanda-t-il. "J'avais l'impression de le voir flou quand il s'éloignait."

"Tu es myope" répondit-elle en se remettant en marche, et il partit à sa suite. "Les sorciers peuvent réparer ce genre de dégâts chez eux, mon père t'expliquera comment une fois que nous serons arrivés. Etait-ce ton premier combat ?"

Il la rejoignit, se recalquant sur son pas rapide.

"Vrai combat, oui" affirma-t-il. "Je n'avais pas d'armes contre mon cousin."

"Tu pourras toujours retourner le voir quand tu en auras une" répondit-elle laconiquement, et le silence retomba sur leur duo avant qu'elle ne reprenne. "Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu mérites ton nom."

Il leur fallut douze jours de voyage depuis Bombay, dont les derniers entièrement à pied, mais finalement ils parvinrent dans les montagnes neigeuses, montant toujours plus haut. Puis ils arrivèrent dans un monastère semblable à tant d'autres et pourtant il frissonna. L'ambiance sentait… la mort. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que la Ligue des Assassins se trouvait ici.

Ce fut derrière Nyssa qu'il entra dans Nanda Parbat sans aucune envie de retour ni un regard en arrière.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà la suite ! Un peu tard dans al soirée, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à la poster le dimanche, youhou ! Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

"Al'Najin."

Harry détacha ses yeux du combat plus loin, les levant vers la silhouette à côté de lui. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce nouveau nom, bien qu'il n'en connaisse toujours pas la signification. La plupart des gens autour de lui n'étaient pas très bavards et il ne parlait pas le dialecte d'arabe qu'ils utilisaient.

Il était arrivé trois jours auparavant à Nanda Parbat. On l'avait soigné de ses quelques bleus et écorchures du combat contre leurs agresseurs sur la route mais surtout on lui avait ordonné de se reposer et de se remettre du décalage horaire et du voyage avant que son entraînement ne commence. Il s'était donc exécuté, passant la majeure partie de ses journées à observer les entraînements des autres assassins. Beaucoup d'armes blanches – tous semblaient être des maîtres épéistes.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'homme debout à côté de lui. Il était revêtu d'un long manteau entrouvert, ses mains croisées dans son dos, et l'observait avec attention. Harry l'observa en retour. Plus qu'autour de tous les autres, une aura de danger s'échappait de lui, miroitait presque. Plus que Nyssa encore et il comprit alors, quittant sa position en tailleurs pour s'incliner, son front frôlant le sol. S'il l'avait vu immédiatement, même sans démonstration de Nyssa, il aurait cru dans l'instant que la Ligue était terriblement dangereuse.

Parce que l'homme face à lui rayonnait d'une menace mortelle et il était absolument convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Ra's al'Ghul en personne.

"Viens marcher avec moi" ordonna l'homme, et il s'exécuta, se relevant rapidement. "Nyssa m'a raconté votre voyage et ce qu'il s'est passé dans les montagnes. Elle dit que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et il est vrai que la plupart des gens reculent face à moi."

"Je ne pourrai pas vous affronter" observa Harry "ni m'enfuir et me cacher de vous."

"C'est exact" acquiesça l'homme, s'enfonçant dans le monastère souterrain. "Je suis navré de n'être venu te voir plus tôt."

"Ra's al Ghul a certainement autre chose à faire que s'occuper des derniers arrivants de la Ligue."

"Hm."

Un moment ils marchèrent en silence.

"Nyssa a dit que tu as tué sans hésiter. Deux fois au couteau et la seconde en tirant. Avais-tu déjà tué ?"

"C'était la première fois que je le faisais consciemment" admit Harry. "Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai tué Voldemort, même si je n'ai de toute évidence pas réussi à terminer le travail."

"Etant donné les circonstances, c'était déjà un bon début" répondit-il avec une ombre de sourire. "La Ligue terminera ceci et tu seras mis à contribution si tu achèves ton entraînement parmi nous."

"Avec le plus grand plaisir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti il y a cinq jours ?"

Harry réfléchit un long moment.

"Pour le premier, au milieu du combat, rien" énonça-t-il sincèrement. "J'ai frappé au ventre parce que j'étais trop petit et Nyssa m'a dit de lui trancher la gorge ensuite – et il était à genoux, donc à la bonne hauteur. Le second m'a juste chargé, ça a été plus difficile mais il a fini par s'embrocher avec sa propre fourche. Pour le troisième… il était en train de fuir."

Il grimaça.

"J'étais furieux. Je n'aime pas les gens qui fuient mais ça me frustrait parce que je n'arrivais pas à tirer correctement. Je ne voyais rien."

Ra's s'arrêta, glissant ses doigts sous son menton avant de redresser son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il acquiesça.

"Tu es myope comme une taupe. Tu ne dois pas voir correctement à quinze mètres."

"Ça me paraît une faiblesse difficile à surmonter" fit Harry à mi-voix.

"Pour les humains sans pouvoir, oui, mais tu es un sorcier. La magie peut faire de belles choses quand utilisée correctement."

Il s'était remis en marche et Harry l'avait imité.

"Bien" fit distraitement le seigneur. "Pas de scrupules, pas de remords. Ta colère est forte."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"Qu'est-ce que tu hésites à me dire ?"

Harry hésita un moment, puis lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Severus Rogue. La colère qui n'était pas la sienne et qui cherchait à l'influencer, contre qui il orientait la majeure partie de ses propres sentiments pour la tenir en respect, loin de sa tête et de ses décisions. L'assassin l'écoutait en silence et finit par grommeler en arabe.

"Nous avons bien fait de t'emmener ici sans magie" finit-il par acquiescer. "Souhaites-tu que nous t'examinions ?"

"Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un interfère dans mes pensées."

"L'une des premières choses que tu apprendras, en tant que sorcier et membre de la Ligue, sera l'occlumencie. Un art difficile, surtout pour un enfant, mais indispensable. Au niveau de base, il empêche de lire dans ton esprit ou d'y pénétrer de quelques manières que ce soit. Au second niveau, il permet de donner l'apparence d'émotions trompeuses, de te faire paraître vif et enjoué, de mettre en confiance, quand tu es un parfait tueur. Le troisième niveau permet de projeter de fausses émotions, de faux souvenirs, et peut permettre de tromper quelqu'un qui tente de lire tes pensées en lui montrant ce que tu veux qu'il voit au lieu de la réalité. Bien effectué, le lecteur ne se rend pas compte de la substitution."

"Y a-t-il beaucoup de gens qui peuvent lire les pensées des autres ?"

Un petit rire lui répondit.

"Tu le feras, bien sûr. Quand tu seras un peu plus âgé, ta psyché est encore trop fragile à six ans. Lire les pensées donne un immense avantage en duel. Dans tous les cas, la majeure partie des sorciers puissants en maîtrisent les bases. A titre d'exemple, Voldemort comme Dumbledore sont connus pour être excellents dans ce domaine."

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent.

"Cela signifie que je dois maîtriser le troisième niveau avant que vous ne m'envoyiez en Angleterre, alors."

Ra's hocha la tête.

"Tu avais déjà deviné que nous utiliserions ton ancienne identité."

"C'était évident et cela me convient parfaitement."

Ils semblaient s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la montagne, pourtant Harry le suivait sans crainte. Un long moment ils cheminèrent en silence, puis l'assassin ouvrit une porte de vieux bois, à peine visible dans le mur. Une lumière bien plus forte, pâlement verdâtre, se répandit aussitôt dans le couloir. Ils avaient dû marcher plus d'une demi-heure et Harry répondit au geste d'invitation de son maître, passant la petite porte. Il le suivit, refermant derrière eux.

Le garçon marqua un temps d'arrêt après être entré. C'était une salle à l'immense plafond, et de dimensions gigantesques. Aucun coin de jour ne se faisait voir malgré la lumière – non, celle-ci semblait émaner d'un lac clapotant au milieu de la pièce. Son eau était incroyablement claire et lumineuse, de légères particules émeraudes semblaient flotter à sa surface. Un bruit de sabot, chose pour le moins incongrue, se fit entendre et une créature jaillit dans son champ de vision.

C'était une créature mi-homme mi-cheval, au torse imberbe mais à la barbe rousse fournie, bien que taillée courte. Le bas de son corps était équin et d'une riche robe alezan, faisant écho à ses longs cheveux. Harry se rendit alors compte de son impolitesse à le dévisager ainsi et baissa les yeux, rougissant, avant d'incliner la tête.

"Mes excuses" présenta-t-il maladroitement "je ne savais pas que les centaures existaient."

"Oh, ils existent" fit Ra's al'Ghul, amusé. "Voici Aesclepios. Aesclepios, Al'Najin, la dernière recrue de la Ligue."

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Al'Najin" répondit le centaure en inclinant la tête. "Ta curiosité est toute pardonnée. Je suis le maître de la magie de la Ligue, sous les ordres directs de Ra's al'Ghul. Nous allons vérifier quelles éventuelles magies sont posées sur toi et je t'enseignerai ensuite l'art pendant que tu apprendras le combat à la surface."

"Merci, Maître Aesclepios. Sans vouloir être indiscret, êtes-vous en relation avec Esculape ?"

"Je le suis. C'est moi-même."

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il n'était pas très bon en histoire, mais il savait que Esculape était une légende grecque, ce qui faisait remonter la naissance de son interlocuteur au minimum à l'Antiquité, soit plus de deux mille ans auparavant.

"Tu auras des réponses plus tard" fit l'assassin dans son dos. "Déshabille-toi et couche-toi sur l'autel."

Il avisa la table de pierre et s'exécuta en silence, s'allongea sur la roche dure en surplomb du lac. Les deux autres le rejoignirent et Aesclepios étendit ses mains au-dessus de lui. La lumière changea aussitôt alors qu'il sentait une grande chaleur l'envahir, émanant directement de son corps. Ra's al'Ghul avait recroisé ses mains dans son dos mais regardait avec intérêt l'aura qui flottait au-dessus de l'autel.

"Si ce n'est pas fascinant" remarqua-t-il dans un murmure.

"N'est-ce pas ? M'entends-tu, Al'Najin ?"

"Oui" murmura Harry.

"Ouvre les yeux."

Il s'exécuta, n'ayant pas conscience de les avoir fermés. Son regard se perdit dans l'aura au-dessus de lui. Elle était une vaste émanation d'énergie, d'une douzaine de couleurs mêlées.

"Regarde-la bien" fit Aesclepios. "C'est ta magie que je fais rejaillir. La plupart des humains n'ont qu'une couleur, les sorciers deux ou trois. Leur nombre et leur éclat est indicatif de puissance – comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?"

"Que je suis ridiculement puissant ?" risqua Harry.

"C'est exact. Que tu le seras, du moins. Chaque couleur, chaque éclat, doit être maîtrisé puis mêlé à l'ensemble de la magie. Il te faudra des années pour en maîtriser le quart."

"Je suis sûr que j'aurai un très bon professeur" murmura le garçon.

"Regarde ici maintenant" ordonna le centaure avec un mouvement du menton, et il s'exécuta à nouveau. "Ceci sont les magies étrangères sur la tienne. Ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Avec l'expérience tu apprendras à identifier leur but mais je vais le faire pour toi aujourd'hui. Ce sont des magies de surveillance pour la plupart. Pour savoir si tu es blessé gravement, si tu es enlevé de force à un lieu situé en Angleterre – ton ancienne maison, je suppose – pour savoir si une magie est utilisée sur toi, ou si tu utilises une magie."

"Etes-vous…"

"Manifester l'aura de quelqu'un n'est pas une magie. Je ne fais que faire briller ce qui se cache ordinairement. La personne qui a placé ses magies connaît tout de toi. Mais le plus intéressant est la seconde personne. Le groupe ici."

A nouveau, Harry observa. Cinq couleurs étaient entrelacées étroitement et ne semblaient pas bien s'entendre avec sa propre magie. Il le reconnut pourtant instantanément.

"C'est ce qui essaie de m'influencer" reconnut-il. "Ça n'est pas moi."

"Non. Ce sont les magies de quelqu'un d'autre. Une quantité énorme, cependant, monstrueuse. Prends-le comme un exemple – ne projette _jamais_ de tellement de ta magie chez quelqu'un d'autre, car elle ne fera plus partie de toi et sera irrémédiablement perdue. Cette quantité est bien plus que celle d'un sorcier moyen, ce qui veut dire que l'un d'eux se serait tué en plaçant cela chez toi. Que cela t'évoque-t-il, enfant ?"

"Voldemort" souffla-t-il. "C'est la magie de Voldemort."

Le centaure acquiesça.

"C'est ce que je déduis également. Ra's ?"

"C'est très probable. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là où tu l'as presque détruit. Est-ce que te souviens de quelqu'un chose ?"

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

"Des sons" finit-il par dire "des couleurs. J'ai entendu mon père dire à ma mère de fuir, qu'il le retenait. Ma mère me portait et nous sommes montés, je crois, jusqu'à, hm, ma chambre. Voldemort a dit _Avada Kedavra_ , je crois, puis il est monté aussi, je me souviens de ses pas dans l'escalier. Ma mère l'a suppliée de m'épargner et de prendre sa vie à la place et il lui a dit de se pousser, sans succès, alors il l'a tuée avec le même sort et ensuite il l'a lancé contre moi. Il y a eu un grand éclat de lumière verte…"

Il se tut un moment. Pourtant regarder le nœud de magies de Voldemort l'aidait à se souvenir, plus clairement que tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait.

"Je… il faisait très froid tout d'un coup, comme si je ne sentais plus rien. Je l'ai entendu rire et je me suis senti furieux – très, très en colère. Et j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête, mal au front, alors je me suis raccroché à ça, parce que c'était la seule chose que je sentais et c'était moins dangereux que _rien_. Il riait et ça me rendait de plus en plus furieux, alors je me suis accroché à la douleur. Ça a duré des heures. La lumière était toujours là et mon front a semblé exploser, puis le vert a disparu, le rire a couiné et s'est arrêté. C'était tout noir, mais brûlant, plus froid, et j'avais très envie de dormir."

"Fascinant" fit le centaure avec un intérêt non feint, silencieusement approuvé par l'homme à ses côtés. "Malgré ma longue vie, je n'aurai pas pensé entendre quelqu'un me raconter la sensation d'un sort de mort un jour."

"Donc" fit lentement Ra's al'Ghul "c'est la douleur qui t'a sauvé. C'est une explication valable. La plupart des gens fuient la douleur, surtout le premier pic. Le sort de mort tue en une fraction de seconde, Al'Najin. Cela n'a _pas_ duré des heures. Je suppose que les gens fuient instinctivement la douleur qui les transperce avec le sort et qu'ils en meurent en conséquence. Un unique pic, terriblement intense."

"Possible" rajouta Aesclepios. "Les deux autres sortilèges Impardonnables sont basés sur la douleur, l'un physique et l'autre mental, cela expliquerait le triumvirat. Ce sont des découvertes fascinantes et nous allons travailler dessus, mon jeune étudiant, sois-en sûr."

"Avada Kedavra ? C'est un sortilège… Impardonnable ?"

"Plus tard" fit le centaure, et il accepta avec un signe de tête. "Si nous prenons cette hypothèse qui explique ta survie, il reste néanmoins à expliquer ce que fait la magie de Voldemort en toi et comment tu as pu le vaporiser en retour. Ta magie s'est épuisée à te maintenir en vie si tu t'es effectivement endormi ensuite, ce n'était donc pas un banal acte de magie accidentelle. Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ?"

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant à se souvenir. Il repassa la scène, essayant de voir à nouveau, de se souvenir. Les choses étaient floues mais il s'y acharna néanmoins – parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ces magies étrangères sur lui et que c'était probablement la seule option pour s'en débarrasser. Quelques détails lui revinrent et il les raconta distraitement.

"La colère" finit-il par dire "qui est chez moi. Elle ne vient pas de la magie. C'est autre chose. Et… il tenait sa baguette d'une main et une statuette dans l'autre et quand je pense à la colère… je sais que c'est lié…"

"Une statuette et des sentiments qui ne sont pas les tiens" murmura Ra's al'Ghul. "Et tellement de magie… tellement de magie… une fraction énorme..."

Il claqua soudain des doigts.

"J'ai vu quelque chose de semblable il y a longtemps. Si peu probable, un secret tellement bien gardé, mais qui expliquerait tout – cette part de magie, pourquoi il s'acharnait tellement, ces sentiments, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort…"

Ses lèvres se plissèrent de dégoût.

"La Ligue lui fera payer cela… certaines magies sont des plus répugnantes et interdites pour une raison… et nous détruirons ses sources d'information pour être certains que cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau."

"Ra's ?"

"Horcruxe, Aesclepios. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas mort – il a séparé son âme. Et un morceau doit en être dans Al'Najin."

"Ceci expliquerait cela" fit songeusement le centaure. "C'est effectivement une excellente hypothèse. Al'Najin, ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas entrer ton esprit sans en informer ceux qui te surveillent mais nous avons besoin d'être sûr de ce qui t'afflige avant de tenter la moindre chose. Tu vas aller le chercher, je vais te guider vers l'endroit où se trouve le morceau d'âme si c'en est un."

Harry s'exécuta, refermant les yeux avant de lentement se détendre sous la voix du centaure. Il sentait ses mains au-dessus de lui à une dizaine de centimètres, émanant de chaleur. Il sentait la présence de Ra's al'Ghul, comme une menace de mort à tout ce qui s'approcherait de lui. Alors il suivit les instructions qui lui étaient données, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans son propre esprit. Bientôt il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que la voix du centaure, entouré des ténèbres de son esprit, ignorant les souvenirs, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément.

"C'est hideux" finit-il par dire.

"Décris-le-moi, Al'Najin."

"Cela ressemble… à un fœtus, horriblement déformé. Sans bras et sans jambe. Plus une tête chauve et grimaçante, roulée en boule, avec un énorme menton. Ses yeux sont rouges, écarlates. Il… pue. Il transpire la malice, l'immondice. C'est la chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vue."

"Reviens à la surface" ordonna Aesclepios avant de claquer dans ses mains.

Ra's al'Ghul avait bougé, ramenant une jarre qu'il avait placé près de sa tête. Il en ouvrit le couvercle, le mettant de l'autre côté.

"Le temps de ton premier choix est venu" annonça-t-il. "Cette chose est un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Tu as su la décrire sans même savoir ce qu'était un Horcruxe, ce qui lève tout doute que nous pouvions avoir. Voldemort devait tenter d'en créer un avec ta mort, mais tu as survécu. Son propre envol n'est qu'un contrecoup de la séparation de son âme – et au lieu d'en placer le fragment dans un objet inanimé, il a été placé en toi, ce qui justifie aussi de la destruction de son corps."

Ses lèvres se serrèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une ligne blanche. Il était de toute évidence furieux.

"La Ligue ne tolère pas la création et l'emploi des Horcruxes. Aesclepios t'expliquera pourquoi au cours de ton apprentissage, mais ce simple fait aurait suffi à le placer dans nos cibles s'il ne l'avait déjà été. Notre priorité est maintenant de le détruire, quel qu'en soit le coût."

Son doigt s'appuya sur la cicatrice, glacé.

"Le moyen le plus simple de détruire un Horcruxe est de détruire son récipient" annonça-t-il. "Cependant je ne souhaite pas gâcher un assassin doté d'un tel potentiel. Il est également possible de l'exorciser par magie et Aesclepios peut le faire. Malheureusement, cela avertira immédiatement ton surveillant de ta localisation exacte, de même qu'il sera averti si nous détruisons purement et simplement toutes ses surveillances. C'est cependant ton premier choix."

"Le second ne doit pas être agréable s'il est présenté en premier" observa Harry en le fixant dans les yeux.

"Non, en effet. Il existe un moyen de neutraliser les magies étrangères et d'extraire un Horcruxe sans aucun heurt et donc de manière indiscernable."

"Qui est ?"

"Tu dois mourir."

Harry battit des paupières.

"J'ai déjà fait ça. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une surveillance sur ma santé ?"

"Exact. Si je te plantais une dague en plein cœur maintenant, elle tinterait avec violence pour indiquer que quelqu'un te tue. Tu dois mourir lentement. Sans aucun heurt, sans accélération cardiaque. T'affaiblir très lentement et les magies se détacheront naturellement des tiennes quand elles n'auront plus rien auquel s'accrocher. Te fondre dans l'obscurité."

Son index pressa la cicatrice.

"C'est bien plus effrayant qu'une mort rapide, Al'Najin. C'est pourquoi cela restera ton choix. Se sentir mourir lentement est une expérience des plus traumatisantes pour les êtres humains et ce sera bien plus difficile de t'accrocher à la vie – parce que tu ne _devras pas_ t'accrocher à la vie. Ta résurrection…"

Son regard se posa sur les eaux scintillantes derrière l'autel.

"Nous nous en chargerons."

"Je dois me laisser mourir ?" murmura Harry.

"Laisser ton corps mourir, oui. Si tu le préfères, nous agirons par la force. La Ligue peut très largement soutenir l'assaut de sorciers et leur mépris des gens sans magie ne sera qu'un avantage de plus pour nous."

Le garçon resta silencieux un long moment, puis finit par lentement secouer la tête.

"Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je ne leur obéis plus pour eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit sur moi et certainement pas qu'ils aient une idée de l'entraînement que vous allez me donner."

Il battit des paupières.

"Est-ce que vous allez m'empoisonner ?"

"Non. L'entrée du poison dans ton organisme, même d'un poison lent, serait une agression."

Il écarta son manteau, désignant la dague d'or à sa ceinture.

"Tu te videras de ton sang. Tu feras partie de la Ligue même si tu le refuses, Al'Najin. C'est bien plus que ce qui est demandé à n'importe lequel de nos assassins pour rejoindre nos rangs."

"Mais ce n'est pas la voie de la Ligue" fit le garçon sans le regarder, contemplant le plafond de pierre. "Ce n'est pas la voie des assassins de montrer de ce dont ils sont capables avant d'être dans la position pour frapper."

"Non, en effet. Mais tu es jeune et ceci a traumatisé bien des adultes pourtant habitués à frôler la mort. Cela pourrait briser ton esprit."

L'enfant battit des paupières.

"Je crois que vous me sous-estimez" murmura-t-il.

"Vraiment ?"

"Vous sous-estimez ma colère" fit-il en se détendant complètement. "Vous sous-estimez à quel point je veux le détruire, et détruire tous ceux semblables à lui. A quel point je veux le chasser de mon esprit – et m'assurer ensuite que plus personne n'y entrera jamais."

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui.

"Rogue avait raison" énonça-t-il. "Certaines occasions ne se présentent qu'une fois dans votre vie. Et si je la laissais passer maintenant, cela compromettrait mes objectifs pendant des années. J'ai besoin de ce temps. J'ai besoin de votre entraînement. Je ne pourrai jamais devenir Al'Najin sinon. Je ne pourrai jamais être la personne que j'ai choisie mais resterait un jouet, une pièce dans un jeu que je ne comprends pas."

"Ne crains-tu pas d'être une pièce dans mon jeu ?" questionna le maître assassin.

"Vos objectifs sont les miens."

"Et s'ils ne l'étaient plus un jour ?"

"Je suppose que je devrai devenir assez puissant pour vous défier en duel."

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Ra's al'Ghul.

"Tu feras ceci, oui. C'est une excellente décision – et, ce jour-là, je m'assurerai de ne pas te sous-estimer."

Il tira sa dague. Harry ferma les yeux en réponse, restant immobile, ne frémissant même pas lorsqu'il posa la lame sur son poignet droit. La plaie qu'il ouvrit n'était pas profonde. Il réitéra l'opération sur son second poignet, puis sur ses chevilles avant de la reposer sur sa poitrine sans la transpercer cependant. Le garçon ne voulait plus parler, les yeux clos, et ils respectèrent son souhait, parfaitement immobiles alors qu'il se vidait de son sang.

Cela fut lent. Des heures durant, sans qu'aucun des trois ne bouge. La vie s'affaiblissait en même temps que sa magie s'effilochait, lentement, petit à petit. Le cœur du garçon ralentit de plus en plus, ne trouvant plus la force de battre, pourtant ils n'agirent pas, attendant patiemment. Les magies étrangères se délitèrent avec un chuintement, sans support sur lesquelles se poser, disparaissant en absence de raison d'exister. Le lien avait perdu graduellement en force et ne tinta même pas en s'évanouissant définitivement.

Puis une fumée noire s'échappa du corps du garçon et Aesclepios réagit en une seconde. Sa voix se fit gutturale, tonitruante, alors que sa magie se levait, et la fumée fila droit dans la jarre avec un cri de rage, aspirée, pour que le maître assassin ne referme le couvercle avec un claquement sec, l'enfermant. Les runes gravées dessus se mirent à luire, puis scellèrent le couvercle. Alors il posa sa main sur le cœur du garçon, mais il ne battait plus. Aesclepios s'éloigna lentement, les laissant seuls.

Sans hésiter, Ra's al'Ghul poussa le corps sans vie dans le lac en contrebas. Il s'enfonça dans le Puits de Lazare sans un seul bruit, sans un frémissement, et pourtant les eaux s'illuminèrent d'une violente lumière verte. Cela dura moins de cinq secondes, puis la magie du garçon explosa, s'engouffrant à nouveau en lui alors que son cœur se relançait, battant avec violence. Il eut un hoquet mais ce fut de l'eau qu'il avala au lieu d'air – et cela lui fit instantanément reprendre des couleurs.

Cinq minutes après sa chute dans la source miraculeuse, il était rejeté sur le bord en pente douce du lac et Ra's al'Ghul descendit de l'autel, le soulevant sans effort. Le garçon était incroyablement fort mentalement et Nyssa avait superbement choisi son nom. Il avait été sceptique quand elle le lui avait dit à cause de la force de l'épithète choisi, mais en était dorénavant satisfait.

Al'Najin, le Survivant, faisait définitivement partie de la Ligue des Assassins.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Désolée pour le retard !_

 _Pour ma défense, on était le 1er novembre hier, et je participe cette année au NaNoWriMo pour la première fois. Alors... j'étais occupée à écrire ! Une histoire indépendante, pas une fanfiction, pour changer. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que c'est, c'est un challenge et il faut arriver à écrire un roman de 50k mots en un mois (du premier au trente novembre, quoi !)._

 _Bon, du coup je viens seulement de penser que je n'avais pas posté ce week-end, donc je le fais avant d'oublier de nouveau, voilà, voilà... C'est un chapitre de transition, donc un peu plus bref, mais il y aura plus d'action la semaine prochaine, promis. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les deux épées tintèrent sourdement en se heurtant et Harry recula d'un pas malgré lui avant de répliquer d'une vicieuse estocade. Son professeur la stoppa néanmoins mais acquiesça, reculant sa propre épée.

"Bien, Al'Najin. Tes muscles commencent à se reformer, nous pourrons bientôt débuter le véritable travail."

Al'Najin acquiesça, hors d'haleine, avant de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et d'inspirer profondément, se réapprovisionnant en oxygène bien plus efficacement que s'il haletait. Sarab l'avait entraîné sur la demande de Ra's al'Ghul, le remettant d'abord en forme. Il était resté près d'un mois inconscient après son excursion avec le Maître de la Ligue. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, tout avait été différent.

Sa vue était parfaitement nette. Un flot de puissance coulait en lui, calme et pourtant grondant sous la surface. Il était capable de sentir sa propre magie et c'était chose fascinante. Lorsqu'il avait touché son front, nulle cicatrice ne s'y était faite sentir. S'étudiant lui-même, il avait fini par se rendre compte de ce qui clochait – dans sa propre magie, celle de Voldemort se trouvait toujours. Normal, avait expliqué Aescelpios. Il l'avait placée là en même temps que son âme et elle s'était entremêlée à celle du jeune garçon comme leurs âmes. Cependant…

S'il la rejetait, elle s'évanouirait avec le temps, rongée par la magie du jeune homme bien plus vivace. Elle n'avait plus d'âme indépendante à laquelle s'accrocher pour survivre et dépendait donc entièrement du jeune assassin. Ou alors il pouvait l'accepter et elle serait petit à petit assimilée. Harry avait longuement questionné son professeur à ce sujet. Cela pourrait-il l'influencer ? Voldemort pourrait-il la sentir et la récupérer ? Aesclepios lui avait répondu durant des heures, l'entretenant des tenants et aboutissants de transferts de magie.

Une chose rare, surtout à cette époque, mais il n'avait pas vécu deux mille ans pour rien. Les transferts étaient nettement plus fréquents dans le passé, notamment lorsque les sorciers avaient pour coutume de s'unir dans des cercles pour lancer des sorts trop puissants pour chaque individu. Les transferts définitifs étaient plus rares mais pas inconnus et, comme l'indiquait leur nom, l'action était _définitive_. Alors Al'Najin avait tranquillement accepté le cadeau involontaire de son ennemi. Si Voldemort avait été assez stupide pour lui offrir une quantité de magie qui faisait environ un cinquième de la sienne, en d'autres mots de lui donner vingt pour cent de puissance en plus et des magies auxquelles il n'aurait pas forcément eu accès par lui-même, il n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Juste veiller à ce qu'il en soit fait le meilleur usage possible.

Il ne pratiquait cependant pas encore de magie. Sarab avait commencé à le remettre en forme et à lui octroyer les bases de l'entraînement à l'épée, mais Aesclepios lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne lui apprendrait pas le moindre sort tant qu'il n'aurait pas maîtrisé au moins la première étape de l'occlumencie, à savoir empêcher quiconque de lire ses pensées. Et, pour le moment, Harry n'était pas arrivé à grand-chose malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ses pensées ne semblaient tout simplement pas vouloir lui obéir et se ranger sagement. Bien sûr, il avait été prévenu que c'était une magie particulièrement complexe et que la plupart des gens n'arrivaient jamais à un résultat correct, mais il n'acceptait pas l'échec.

Ses entraînements avec Sarab, bien plus physiques, lui permettaient donc d'exsuder ses émotions. Pas une solution idéale, mais cela suffisait pour le moment.

"Al'Najin ?"

Sa tête se tourna et il vit Nyssa, qui lui sourit avec un signe de tête. Elle lui apprenait l'arabe pendant les soirées, ainsi que de longs cours d'histoire et de batailles qui complétaient les leçons théoriques de Aesclepios. Il n'avait pas beaucoup revu Ra's al'Ghul lui-même mais se doutait que l'homme l'observait régulièrement sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Une femme blonde se tenait néanmoins à ses côtés et Nyssa la désigna de la main.

"Ta'er Al'Sahfer" présenta-t-elle. "Elle vient de rejoindre la Ligue. Voici Al'Najin, notre second dernier arrivant, et Sarab, qui lui enseigne les bases du combat. Sarab…"

"Bien" fit l'homme en s'agenouillant tranquillement pour s'asseoir. "Cela sera plus aisé avec deux combattants débutants. Prenez vos bâtons."

Al'Najin s'exécuta. La blonde hésita un moment, se penchant vers Nyssa.

"Est-ce qu'il n'est pas jeune ?" murmura-t-elle.

L'assassin lui décocha un regard aiguisé.

"Al'Najin a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois son appartenance à la Ligue" claqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche "et il a été choisi par mon père lui-même. Ne le sous-estime pas. Ou sous-estime-le, fais-toi jeter à terre, et tu comprendras de ne jamais juger un adversaire sur sa taille et son apparence."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un bâton vola. Elle tenta de l'esquiver, trop tard, et l'extrémité entra dans son ventre avec un choc sourd, lui faisant recracher son air. Il avait définitivement beaucoup de force et le bâton retomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

"L'expérience m'a appris qu'il fallait toujours faire ce que te disait ton professeur" remarqua l'enfant, déjà au centre du dojo et en position de combat "car s'il t'enseigne, c'est qu'il est meilleur que toi et peut te battre sans difficultés."

"Sage position" confirma Sarab sans bouger de sa position.

Al'Sahfer avait déjà ramassé son bâton et s'était avancée, se mettant face à lui.

"Al'Najin ne part pas de beaucoup plus loin que toi" observa leur professeur alors que Nyssa s'éloignait sans un mot de plus. "Il est plus rapide, mais tu as l'avantage de la force et de la taille. Campe-toi solidement sur tes deux jambes, sinon il te fera tomber au sol et tu le perdras. Dessers les doigts de ton bâton. Si tu es crispée il sautera entre tes mains."

Elle s'exécuta en silence, suivant ses instructions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit satisfait de sa position. Puis il leur donna le signal du début du combat et le garçon fondit en avant. Elle para le premier coup mais sa jambe s'était avancée dans un arc de cercle parallèle au sol et faucha sa jambe droite. Elle s'écroula aussitôt et rougit vivement, la honte l'envahissant. Bon sang, c'était un gamin de quoi, six ans ?

Et pourtant leur instructeur critiqua vertement sa position avant de passer à celle du garçon, lui répétant de ne pas laisser tomber sa défense ainsi dans ce qui ne semblait pas être la première fois, avant qu'ils ne se remettent en position. Elle comprit alors que tout l'entraînement serait ainsi, d'affrontements brefs jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne prennent en compte les remarques de leur professeur, et accepta l'idée de s'entraîner avec un gamin de six ans.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne semble réellement perdre patience et il rompit immédiatement le combat, bondissant en arrière. Son bâton explosa dans ses mains un instant après. Sarab avait déjà réagi, lançant une vulgaire pierre en arc de cercle vers lui, mais le garçon avait pivoté en une seconde et un _éclair_ quitta sa main tendue, rongeant la roche jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'explose à son tour. Alors il bascula en avant, ses mains sur ses genoux, hors d'haleine.

"Merde" murmura-t-il en anglais. "Je suis désolé."

"Tu progresses" observa Sarab. "Tu l'as senti venir et t'es reculé à temps pour ne blesser personne. Tu dois contrôler ta colère, Al'Najin, pas la laisser te surmonter."

"Je sais" fit-il en haletant, reprenant pourtant le contrôle de sa respiration. "Je sais, mais… elle sort juste."

"La frustration est quelque chose de naturel, surtout à ton âge" répondit Sarab. "Un enfant normal s'y laisserait aller mais nous savons tous ici que tu n'es pas un enfant normal. Tu ne te maîtriseras pas en un jour, ni même en un an."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Tu peux reprendre pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui" fit-il en se redressant, décrispant ses doigts avant de regard Al'Sahfer. "Si tu…"

"Je suppose que je vais juste apprendre à esquiver très vite" répondit la blonde en se mettant en position de combat.

"Ce n'est pas mortel" assura le garçon. "Je n'ai jamais tué maître Sarab."

"C'est douloureux, cependant" avertit l'homme avec un sourire amusé. "Tu apprendras vite à le voir venir."

Ils firent longuement connaissance dans les semaines qui suivirent. Non pas en parlant de leurs vies passées, chose à laquelle ils se refusaient tout autant l'un que l'autre. Mais, à force de passer un minimum de quatre heures par jour à s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre, puis encore davantage de temps pour apprendre l'arabe ensemble avec Nyssa, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Al'Najin avait ses leçons avec Aesclepios qu'elle ne suivait bien sûr pas, n'étant même pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

C'était avec plaisir qu'elle avait accepté de lui apprendre à lire et écrire lorsqu'il le lui demanda. S'il était ici, il n'était probablement pas allé à l'école auparavant et il était un élève appliqué, prenant ses leçons au sérieux et apprenant très vite, et lentement une franche camaraderie naquit entre eux malgré leur différence d'âge.

Al'Najin resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux clos, parfaitement immobile. Puis soudain la roche en face de lui se fendit et explosa et il poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Ra's al'Ghul était assis en face de lui, le regardant avec attention.

"Surprenant" finit-il par commenter.

"Vexant" répondit Al'Najin en baissant les yeux. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

"Aesclepios dit que tu as parfaitement maîtrisé l'occlumencie cependant."

Al'Najin secoua sa tête. Lorsque son esprit était devenu impénétrable à celui de son estimé professeur, il avait ressenti la plus grande sensation d'accomplissement de sa jeune vie. Cela lui avait pris trois ans d'exercices et de méditation quotidiens mais ses efforts avaient fini par payer et ses constructions s'étaient lentement bâties. Ils étaient ensuite passés à la seconde étape, bien plus aisée, et travaillaient lentement sur la troisième – qui était plus une question d'attention perpétuelle et de réflexes mentaux que d'une forme différente de maîtrise.

Il était strictement impossible d'avoir toujours de fausses pensées et de faux souvenirs en tête. En conséquence, la troisième étape consistait à sentir et réagir immédiatement à une intrusion, pas à émettre un faux signal en permanence. C'était difficile et réclamait d'être sur ses gardes à chaque seconde, mais pas davantage ou différemment que lorsqu'on était un assassin qui se préparait à frapper ou être frappé à chaque instant.

En maîtrisant l'occlumencie, il avait cru que ses problèmes de saute d'humeur en combat se résoudraient, mais il n'en avait rien été. Les combats commençaient bien, duraient quelques minutes, puis sa magie se levait rageusement. Il faisait exploser quelque chose la plupart du temps et avait certes appris à utiliser cela comme un avantage offensif, mais ce _n'était pas son but_. Il ne voulait surtout pas relâcher des flambées de magie dès qu'il était agacé, ce qui ruinerait tout son travail de dissimulation de ses capacités en un instant.

"Il ne me reste que un an avant d'aller à Poudlard" remarqua-t-il. "Je dois savoir me battre avant ou tout sera ruiné."

"Si tu n'y es pas prêt nous ne t'enverrons pas à Poudlard" fit distraitement le seigneur, méditatif.

Le silence retomba un long moment. La rage de Al'Najin n'était pas entièrement naturelle, ils le savaient. Elle était alimentée par sa magie et la Ligue n'avait que très peu de sorciers en son sein. Cependant… cependant il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre dont la fureur était d'origine presque surnaturelle.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de la mission de Nyssa et Al'Sahfer ?" interrogea-t-il.

Le garçon réfléchit un moment. Al'Sahfer avait fini par quitter la Ligue, rentrant chez elle. Elle aurait dû mourir pour cela, et surtout avait profondément blessé Nyssa avec qui elle entretenait une relation. Patience, avait cependant dit Ra's Al'Ghul au lieu d'ordonner son meurtre immédiat. Elle reviendrait. Le temps de réaliser que plus jamais elle n'aurait la vie d'avant son aventure, d'avant son entraînement, et elle leur reviendrait.

Cela n'avait pas manqué. Elle était venu leur demander leur aide contre un criminel de grande ampleur et s'était réengagée dans la Ligue par la même occasion. Son esprit s'attarda sur ledit criminel.

"Le borgne ?" interrogea-t-il d'ailleurs.

"Slade Wilson" acquiesça Ra's al'Ghul. "Pas un sorcier, mais sa colère n'est pas plus naturelle que la tienne. Cependant il est parfaitement calme en combat et d'un très grand talent. Probablement l'un des guerriers les plus forts de cette planète, à vrai dire. Peut-être l'affronterai-je un jour, ce devrait être un combat… intéressant."

Il s'interrompit un moment, pensif, puis reprit.

"Tristement, il semblerait qu'il ne se contrôle pas très bien _hors_ des combats. Son plan pour abattre son ennemi était certes ingénieux mais il a réagi une fois de trop sous le coup de la colère, ce qui a ruiné tous ses efforts."

"Comment le convaincre de m'enseigner ?" demanda Al'Najin, se mordillant la lèvre. "Hm… est-ce qu'il aurait envie de retrouver sa maîtrise de sa vie de tous les jours ? Vous m'avez appris à garder l'esprit clair et à ne pas me laisser emporter par la haine."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne suggestion de marché" acquiesça Ra's al'Ghul. "En plus de sa liberté, bien sûr. Et s'il tente de s'en prendre à toi sans tenir sa part du marché, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit au courant de l'existence de la magie, cela te conférera un puissant avantage."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Où est-il ?"

"Al'Sahfer devrait le savoir."

Al'Najin l'avait déjà compris : s'il décidait d'aller chercher Slade Wilson pour tenter d'obtenir de l'aide de sa part, ce serait seul. Il n'en quitterait pas la Ligue pour autant mais personne ne resterait par-dessus son épaule pour le chaperonner. Il trouverait la prison et se débrouillerait pour s'y infiltrer. Personne ne l'y aiderait.

Cela lui convenait néanmoins. S'il avait tellement de mal en affrontement direct, il avait beaucoup appris en magie et dans le domaine de la dissimulation. Il était à vrai dire déjà un assassin doué depuis longtemps, capable de glisser dans les ombres, de suivre ses proies sans se faire repérer. Sa principale faiblesse était définitivement le combat frontal, chose ironique si l'on considérait qu'il était nettement plus puissant, et surtout plus entraîné que la moyenne.

"Certaines choses doivent être faites seul et sans que l'on t'amène la solution" remarqua le maître assassin. "Peut-être que tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire pour trouver cette solution."

Al'Najin se releva lentement, avant d'incliner la tête.

"Peut-être. Je vais chercher du côté de Mr Wilson, effectivement. Même s'il refuse, je sens que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de cette rencontre."

"Alors vas-y. Et…"

Il s'arrêta de son mouvement pour se retourner, regardant l'homme tranquillement assis.

"Oui ?"

"Ne te fais pas prendre. Tu es l'une de mes recrues les plus prometteuses et tu as déjà montré nombre de tes talents – je tiens à ce que tu restes dans la Ligue, anonymement si c'est faisable."

Al'Najin eut un demi-sourire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître. Temps limité ou non, je n'entrerai pas dans cette prison avant d'avoir prévu le moindre de mes mouvements."

"Alors j'attends de te voir à l'œuvre avec la plus franche curiosité."

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sans plus discuter. Peut-être Ra's al'Ghul avait-il raison. Peut-être n'y arrivait-il pas parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier pour l'obtenir en dehors de son entraînement coutumier. Il rejoignit les appartements de Nyssa, toquant poliment. Elle ne tarda pas à venir et il la regarda avec attention.

"Al'Sahfer est là ?"

Nyssa s'écarta en réponse, le laissant entrer. La blonde était allongée dans son lit, sur le ventre, et lisait tranquillement, et elle releva des yeux pour le regarder.

"Oui ?"

"Je veux parler à Slade Wilson" annonça l'enfant. "Et j'ai besoin que tu me dises où il est."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Son bon sens lui disait qu'un enfant n'avait aucune chance d'arriver dans la prison de l'Argus. Qu'au mieux, il mourrait, au pire, il serait capturé. Amanda Waller, la chef de l'Argus, était par bien des aspects autant une psychopathe que les plus fanatiques des assassins de la Ligue. Après tout, _ils_ ne plantaient pas des bombes dans la colonne vertébrale des gens pour les forcer à obéir, contrairement à elle.

Son expérience, en revanche, lui disait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison et une idée derrière la tête. De plus, Al'Najin n'agissait jamais au hasard mais planifiait – et il possédait assez de force brute pour se tirer de beaucoup de situations embarrassantes. Il n'était pas appelé _le survivant_ pour rien. Si les premiers mois ils s'étaient entraînés ensembles, il avait fini par la surpasser malgré son jeune âge. Et pour cause : elle restait humaine. Elle l'avait tenu tant qu'ils se battaient uniquement au corps à corps.

Dès qu'il s'était mis à utiliser sa magie plus ou moins consciemment, à tendre des embuscades depuis l'obscurité, à disparaître en plein combat pour réapparaître n'importe où, il l'avait écrasée.

"Mr Wilson a été enfermé par l'Argus dans une prison spécialement construite sur l'île de Lian Yu" annonça-t-elle alors en tournant la page de son livre comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas réellement. "Oliver Queen s'enquiert très régulièrement de son état. Il est enfermé dans une cellule souterraine et n'a pas vu le jour depuis sa capture. Un puits permet d'y descendre, d'environ quatre-vingts centimètres de large, dont l'ouverture est dans un petit bunker lui-même placé au milieu d'un espace aux lignes de vues entièrement dégagées. L'espace autour, l'intérieur du bunker, l'entrée du puits, la salle de surveillance sur laquelle il débouche, puis le couloir qui mène aux cellules et la grotte contenant les cellules elles-mêmes sont en permanence sous surveillance vidéo et thermique."

Elle resta un moment songeuse.

"Il n'y a pas d'autres prisonniers à ma connaissance. Les vidéos sont reliées au quartier général de l'Argus à ce que je sais, donc même si les gens sur place sont neutralisés, les renforts devraient arriver très vite. Je ne pense pas qu'une escouade entière puisse prendre ce bunker d'assaut, et ne parlons même pas de quitter une île de cette taille cernée par des navires américains qui passent par hasard par là."

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et il inclina sa tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

"Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si j'allais le voir, voire le libérais ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une histoire entre vous."

Al'Sahfer releva les yeux, pensive, s'appuyant sur sa main. Il l'observait avec attention, nullement conscient de la beauté des deux femmes dans la pièce. Il était après tout trop jeune pour cela et pourtant des hommes ou des femmes plus âgées n'aurait pu que reconnaître qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes, mais magnifiques.

"J'ai eu effectivement un conflit avec Slade Wilson" reconnut-elle finalement. "Cependant la Ligue a été engagée pour le neutraliser et a proposé de le tuer, chose que j'aurai faite. Il nous a été explicitement demandé de le laissé vivant, chose que je désapprouvais fermement en connaissant parfaitement ce dont il était capable."

Ses épaules se haussèrent, faisant retomber son abondante chevelure blonde en avant.

"S'il s'échappe, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je les avais prévenus et les avais avertis qu'il serait plus sage de le tuer. Je te serai par contre reconnaissante de le convaincre de ne pas revenir après moi – je suis consciente qu'il est plus fort que moi. Et méfie-toi de lui, il est fou."

Le jeune homme hocha lentement sa tête.

"Je ferai attention. Merci."

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda gravement Nyssa.

Il posa ses yeux verts pensifs sur elle.

"On m'a fait comprendre que ce serait une mission solitaire."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Elle n'insisterait pas, ne voudrait même pas connaître son plan si son père avait décrété qu'il devait agir seul.

"Je vais te faire un plan de l'île" fit simplement Al'Sahfer en refermant son livre et en se redressant pour s'étirer. "Et te marquer ce que je sais des lieux."

"Merci."

Il était ressorti juste après, retournant à son entraînement de magie. Ce fut distraitement qu'il se rendit invisible pour y aller, travaillant la tenue de son sortilège sur la durée. Aesclepios l'attendait déjà et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, le soir, un rouleau était sur son lit et il le déplia avec attention, examinant longuement les plans dessinés par son amie. Pour un homme ordinaire, il aurait dit que c'était mission impossible. Mais il n'était pas ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Mentalement, il commença à faire la liste de tous les sortilèges qu'il devait préparer et tout le matériel dont il aurait besoin, incluant les potions qu'il devrait brasser à l'avance.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bon, comme j'étais en retard la semaine dernière, je me fais pardonner en mettant plus long que prévu : j'ai fusionné deux chapitres. Pour ceux ayant vu la série, je sais qu'il y a des différences dans les lieux, et pour une raison simple : l'épisode qui les décrit n'était pas sorti quand j'ai écrit la fic. Ca reste des différences mineures, alors bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche prochain. Encore merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews !_

* * *

Il mit près de deux mois à se préparer pour son escapade. Les potions de furtivité était en général longues à brasser et il en avait prévu trois – une pour supprimer son odeur, une pour sa masse qui empêchait notamment qu'il ne laisse des traces de pieds, et une de destruction de tous les éléments corporels qu'il laissait derrière lui. Les sorciers l'avaient jugée inutile lorsque Severus Rogue avait publié la recette.

En tant qu'assassin travaillant contre des gens qui aimaient recourir aux bases de données contenant les ADN de tous les criminels, il avait été littéralement ravi.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres à la pensée du maître de potions. Il avait mit près de huit mois à lui écrire sa première lettre, ayant souvent pesé le pour et le contre – et surtout il avait attendu de savoir écrire correctement, n'ayant jamais pu apprendre tant qu'il était chez les Dursley. Il s'était tout bêtement fait passer pour son fils, avait traité ses professeurs actuels de "relativement compétents" et avait parlé de quelques voyages avec eux. Bref, il avait noyé l'essentiel de son message dans des descriptions de cours inutiles de gamins de son âge.

La réponse était arrivée quelques semaines plus tard, maniant le sarcasme de main de maître, et ils avaient entamé une longue correspondance. Severus Rogue était revenu le voir tous les étés et c'était lui plus que Aesclepios qui lui avait enseigné l'art des potions. Non pas que le centaure ne sache pas les préparer, au contraire, il était un excellent potionniste, mais il avait simplement décidé d'axer son apprentissage sur d'autres points.

Le goût immodéré de Al'Najin pour les potions permettant de dissimuler son identité venait d'ailleurs directement de lui. Les potions ne laissaient pas de traces, que ce soit magique ou physique, et il n'était pas assez sot pour négliger l'avantage qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne serait probablement jamais un maître de potions comme Severus Rogue, notamment par manque d'intérêt pour la recherche et la découverte dans le sujet, mais il savait néanmoins en apprécier l'utilité.

Finalement il s'estima prêt et s'équipa attentivement avant de se mettre en voyage. Sa seule aide de la Ligue serait le bateau qui passerait à plus de huit heures de nage de Lian Yu. Bien trop loin pour paraître suspect, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un bateau de pêcheurs. Aucun des chinois ne dit d'ailleurs un seul mot lorsque leur silhouette masquée se laissa glisser par-dessus la rambarde, droit dans l'eau glacée de la mer du Nord.

Al'Najin avait déjà en main le premier de ses outils : une Branchiflore. Il en avait quatre dans ses poches et, considérant que sa vitesse de nage était très largement augmentée lorsqu'il l'utilisait, cela en faisait déjà une de plus que ce qui était nécessaire pour atteindre sa destination. Ce fut effectivement sans encombre, nageant plus proche du fond que de la surface pour éviter la houle, qu'il y parvint, abordant l'île par sa face Est – celle aux courants les plus tumultueux et dangereux, et en conséquence la moins surveillée. Il ne tarda pas à se fondre dans la forêt. Il ne s'approcherait pas plus du bunker avant de s'être séché et reposé, et surtout avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire.

Il n'y avait presque pas de luminosité lorsqu'il rejoignit le bunker. La lune était certes levée, mais elle disparaissait sous les épais nuages fréquents dans cette région. Il ne tarderait probablement pas à pleuvoir et Al'Najin s'avança dès que la pluie se mit à tomber bien dru. En dehors de ses potions, la seule magie sur lui était un sortilège de désillusion. Fatiguant à tenir, mais dans de telles conditions de luminosité, aussi efficace qu'une invisibilité totale. Il colla ensuite attentivement son oreille à la porte du bunker, fermant les yeux.

Al'Sahfer l'avait averti que, si les gardes du dessous entendaient ou voyaient le moindre problème pour ceux du dessus, ils s'enfermeraient. Bien sûr, il pouvait forcer le passage, mais cela ne l'arrangerait pas. Par contre, il savait qu'ils échangeraient leur place assez fréquemment, et surtout qu'ils étaient humains et qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes dans ce bunker. Autant le trou dans la terre était suffisant pour le prisonnier, autant les gardes en profitaient régulièrement pour sortir, fumer une cigarette, ce genre de choses.

Cela ne manqua pas et il n'attendit même pas cinq minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Profitant de sa petite taille, Al'Najin se glissa dans l'entrebâillement qui se refermait et fila se réfugier dans un coin, restant parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Il était presque impossible de voir à travers un sortilège de désillusion tant que son utilisateur ne bougeait pas et le jeune assassin s'y employa donc. Même sa respiration était imperceptible.

L'attente fut bien plus longue pour la seconde fois. Au plus tard, le puits s'ouvrirait à cinq heures du matin, pour le relais matinal. Il resta immobile presque trois heures avant que la cloche métallique ne se soulève enfin et plongea lentement sa main dans sa tunique, en ressortant une grenade. Une grenade du même modèle que celles dans le meuble à côté de lui. Les hommes discutaient et plaisantaient et il tendit lentement la main, ouvrant le tiroir du meuble avant de lancer sa propre grenade.

Il y eut un _poc_ caractéristique alors qu'elle tombait au sol et roulait vers les hommes et une réaction unanime.

"Grenade !" cria le premier alors que tous se reculaient d'un bond, armes sorties. "Verrouillez en bas !"

Une seconde d'inattention, et à peine un courant d'air perceptible alors que l'assassin sautait dans le trou. Un instant après, la trappe de métal se refermait au-dessus de sa tête et une lourde barre magnétique se mettait en place. Al'Najin était déjà retombé silencieusement au pied de l'échelle et s'avança prudemment. Il ne restait plus que deux hommes en face des écrans et ils avaient leurs mains sur leurs armes.

"Fausse alerte" grésilla néanmoins la radio. "Désolé, les gars. Le tiroir s'est ouvert et une grenade a roulé, elle ne s'est pas dégoupillée."

"C'est malin !" se plaignit un de ceux en bas. "Ben va attendre sous la pluie, ça te refroidira les idées. Toutes façons on peut pas déverrouiller avant dix minutes."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est bon" grommela celui du haut dans la radio. "Appelez la centrale pour dire que c'était une fausse alerte, je vais m'en griller une."

Al'Najin attendit calmement qu'ils n'aient passé l'appel en question, puis se faufila encore plus en avant, dans leur dos, avant de sortir sa baguette fournie par Aesclepios et de la faire tourner un instant entre ses doigts. Il était temps que la foudre ne frappe leur accumulateur, n'est-ce pas ? Un instant après, le générateur principal grillait et il descendit jusqu'aux cellules, lançant de rapides sorts d'offuscation sur les caméras qui se trouvaient là. Elles se réactiveraient bien, mais avec une image floue, brouillée.

Bientôt la lueur blafarde du générateur de secours se répandit dans la pièce mais il était déjà devant la cellule qui l'intéressait.

"Bonjour, Mr Wilson" fit-il d'une voix bien plus grave que cella de son âge, annulant le sort de désillusion pour une illusion simple qui faisait paraître sa silhouette plus grande que ce qu'elle n'était. "Navré de vous réveiller mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire."

La silhouette vêtue de son uniforme de prisonnier sale se leva, se rapprochant de la grille. Al'Najin frémit malgré lui en le voyant. Hirsute, le plus notable était cependant son œil manquant – une orbite vide et effrayante. Son autre œil était empli de folie, d'une rage et d'une haine sans limites, et il comprit les paroles de Ra's al'Ghul.

"Je ne dormais pas" fit-il d'une voix effroyablement rauque, s'agrippant nonchalamment à sa grille. "J'écoute."

Al'Najin eut un sourire sans joie.

"Il semblerait que j'éprouve quelques difficultés à contenir ma colère et ma haine dans un combat acharné, et il semblerait que vous éprouviez quelques difficultés à vous contrôler _en dehors_ de ceux-ci. Un échange pourrait nous être très profitables à tous les deux."

Une expression surprise apparut sur le visage de l'homme, puis un rictus.

"Montre-moi tes yeux."

Al'Najin s'exécuta, basculant sa capuche en arrière juste assez pour montrer son regard, le vrillant dans l'œil unique du prisonnier d'une couleur gris bleutée assez polaire pour tuer quelqu'un sur place. Pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux, le fixant en face avec la même rage, laissant voir cette colère qui l'habitait.

"Marché accepté" fit Wilson de sa voix rauque. "Si tu trouves un moyen de sortir de ce bunker dans lequel tu t'es toi-même fait enfermer, bien sûr."

Au même moment, un pas de course se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Al'Najin tourna la tête, ennuyé – si le garde s'était retenu vingt secondes de plus, il aurait pu vivre. Ce fut d'un geste nonchalant qu'il sortit le revolver à sa ceinture et tira un unique coup, sans même prendre la peine de réellement regarder ce qu'il faisait, avant de le ranger directement, ne vérifiant même pas que sa victime était morte.

"Cela durera jusqu'à ce que nous ayons chacun maîtrisé l'aspect que nous recherchons" fit-il en levant sa main, paume vers le haut, vers l'homme emprisonné. "Ensuite vous pourrez partir, ce que vous allez faire de votre vie ne m'intéresse pas."

"Entendu" acquiesça l'homme.

"Oh, et… je déteste que l'on tente de me doubler."

Le même rictus effrayant lui répondit.

"Moi aussi, gamin" grogna l'homme. "Moi aussi, et je te descendrai si tu essaies."

"Je vois que nous sommes clairs sur les termes de notre arrangement. Prenez ma main."

Sans plus hésiter, l'homme s'exécuta, la serrant lentement avant de sentir l'anneau dedans. C'étaient deux boucles liées en réalité et il en prit une des deux sur un signe de tête de la silhouette. Al'Najin tourna son poignet, verrouillant les deux anneaux ensemble, et le Portoloin s'enclencha aussitôt, les aspirant dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Slade Wilson n'eut aucun mal à se rétablir lorsqu'ils se rematérialisèrent, ne montrant rien du choc qu'il avait dû ressentir à être téléporté aussi brutalement. Non, il était retombé sur ses deux pieds et épousseta son uniforme jaune de prisonnier après avoir relâché l'anneau. Al'Najin n'était cependant pas dupe – son regard avait fait le tour de la pièce, notant entrées et sorties, vérifiant s'il y avait d'autres gens qu'eux. Ce n'était qu'une confirmation de plus du danger qu'était le mercenaire et il agita ses doigts, laissant tomber l'illusion de sa taille avant de basculer sa capuche en arrière.

"N'essayez même pas de me dire que je suis trop jeune" fit-il de sa voix normale, le fixant dans les yeux.

Un ricanement lui répondit puis Wilson fondit en avant et il esquiva tout aussi vite. Son poing percuta le mur, en faisant voler des éclats, mais il s'était déjà retourné d'un bond puissant, sa jambe vers lui. Al'Najin esquiva d'une roulade avant de répliquer. Il avait des dagues, bien sûr, mais ce n'était clairement pas le but du mercenaire et il ne les tira donc pas. Leur combat augmenta bientôt d'un cran et il sentit sa magie s'agiter, la refrénant pourtant encore pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Il tint presque cinq minutes en affrontant avec acharnement son ennemi de jour. Slade Wilson était réellement un psychopathe : il se fichait totalement d'avoir un gamin de dix ans sous les yeux et l'aurait tué s'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Finalement il y eut un craquement, une étincelle, et la foudre jaillit soudain dans un grondement, le frappant au bras. Il s'arrêta, levant un sourcil en regardant l'éclair maintenu contre lui, brûlant sa chaire.

"Joli tour" fit-il de sa voix rauque.

Un instant après, son pied le frappa en plein estomac et l'envoya contre le mur. Al'Najin s'effondra, sonné pendant quelques secondes.

"Pas assez cependant" nota d'ailleurs le mercenaire.

Al'Najin toussa doucement, se redressant pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Aucun de ses entraînements n'avait été si violent. Wilson aurait pu le tuer à chaque instant et son dernier coup aurait probablement tué un homme ordinaire. Sa magie avait amorti le choc cependant. L'homme ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, examinant son bras brûlé.

"Pas mauvais, pour un gamin" rajouta-t-il finalement. "Assez pour tuer n'importe qui qui ne s'y attend pas."

"Je ne le contrôle pas" fit Al'Najin entre ses dents. "Après cinq minutes je perds toute mesure et ça sort sans que je sois foutu de le contrôler. Je pensais qu'après l'avoir maîtrisé tous les jours ça ne poserait pas de problèmes en combat."

"Hm" fit le borgne, frottant le brûlé de son bras pour le faire tomber au sol sans se soucier de la chaire à vif en-dessous. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Comment tu l'as contrôlé tous les jours ?"

"Occlumencie" répondit Al'Najin sans hésiter. "J'ai mis trois ans mais c'est presque impossible à faire pour un enfant, vous devriez y parvenir plus vite. L'occlumencie permet de rendre son esprit impénétrable et de contrôler chaque pensée. La colère y coule et l'alimente mais ne les contrôle pas, elle est maîtrisée comme le reste."

"Apprends-moi ça."

Al'Najin se releva, essuyant son menton sur lequel du sang avait coulé.

"Demain. J'ai mis deux jours à m'infiltrer dans votre prison et un Portoloin qui déplace sur plus de six mille kilomètres est épuisant à créer."

"Bien" accepta-t-il avec amusement.

"Je vous déconseille d'entrer dans ma chambre" fit laconiquement le jeune assassin en sortant. "Mes protections sont actives à un niveau proche de leur maximum quand je dors. Vous êtes actuellement en Russie. Bonne soirée."

"Bonne nuit" répondit le mercenaire, tout aussi amusé. "La maison est sécurisée ?"

"Autant que faire se peut et nous sommes les seuls présents."

Slade Wilson monta près de trois heures après à l'étage, silencieux comme une ombre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du garçon qui n'était même pas verrouillée et son œil se plissa. Une aura bleutée parcourait la pièce, émanant du lit où le garçon dormait. Elle passait dans toute la chambre, le long des murs, ondoyant sur le plancher. Il ne savait pas quel genre de protection c'était mais… ses doigts se tendirent, frôlant le voile bleu.

La réaction fut immédiate et seul son entraînement empêcha un grognement de douleur de lui échapper. La décharge pouvait être mortelle pour un être humain, probablement à quelques milliers de volts. Il hésita un instant à lancer un couteau pour voir le résultat, puis décida que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Il était libre et avait une faible chance de retrouver sa santé d'esprit, c'était assez pour qu'il ne fiche la paix au garçon pour le moment.

A la place, il visita le reste de la maison, puis s'attarda longuement dans la salle de bain, se lavant et se rasant enfin avant de rejoindre une autre chambre. Des vêtements masculins s'y trouvaient et il la choisit donc comme la sienne, se couchant à son tour pour terminer sa nuit. Son esprit récapitulait déjà toutes ses observations – le gosse n'était définitivement pas ordinaire. Il semblait faire une sorte de magie, chose intéressante s'il en était. Un entraînement avec lui lui permettrait sûrement d'en apprendre beaucoup sur cette puissance. Et puis il était libre sans avoir eu à prendre la peine de s'évader.

Un sourire froidement ironique naquit sur ses lèvres. Certaines personnes devaient paniquer à sa disparition et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

Lorsque Al'Najin se leva le lendemain, un petit-déjeuner était déjà préparé dans la cuisine. Le borgne y était, lisant un journal en russe sans sembler éprouver de difficultés. Il s'était rasé en dehors d'un bouc proprement taillé et cela le rajeunissait sans pour autant le faire paraître moins dangereux. Un patch recouvrait également son œil manquant et il était vêtu d'un pantalon de combat et d'un t-shirt proche du corps.

"B'jour" marmonna l'assassin en se servant dans la cafetière.

"'lut, gamin" grogna l'autre en réponse.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence absolu, puis Al'Najin s'installa en tailleurs.

"Est-ce que vous savez méditer ?"

"La patience n'est pas mon fort."

"Ça va le devenir. C'est la base de l'occlumencie. Prenez une position confortable. Pas d'équilibre. Je vais vous guider la première fois, c'est une forme d'hypnotisme mais un peu plus efficace que des recettes de grand-mère."

Un sourcil levé lui répondit mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Al'Najin ferma les yeux, sentant la présence dans la même pièce que lui. Bien plus dangereuse que lui, Wilson pourrait probablement le tuer sans difficultés s'il s'y mettait sérieusement.

"Legilimens" murmura-t-il néanmoins.

Il manqua de se heurter à un mur de rage mais son art, même si balbutiant, était assez formé pour passer ceci.

"Ne luttez pas" indiqua-t-il de sa voix calme "je ne vais pas aller voir vos souvenirs. Fermez les yeux et respirez calmement."

L'homme se détendit une fraction de seconde et cela lui suffit à pénétrer ses faibles défenses. La colère pouvait paraître être une bonne arme face à la légilimencie, et rebutait la plupart des gens, mais elle laissait en réalité de nombreuses brèches. Le chaos n'était pas une bonne réponse à une invasion mentale.

"Là" fit Al'Najin directement dans sa tête. "Ceci est votre esprit. Il est terriblement chaotique et votre colère détruit vos propres pensées, empêchant de construire des raisonnements sur la durée et privilégiant les impulsions. C'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai vu la première fois que je suis allé dans le mien."

"Et comment est le tien ?" demanda sarcastiquement l'homme.

Al'Najin abaissa lentement ses défenses, puis l'invita en avant. Pas assez pour se sentir menacé.

Son esprit était parfaitement ordonné. La colère coulait dans les canaux destinés à cet effet, nullement refoulée, mais ses pensées étaient libres, sa mémoire aisée d'accès pour lui-même et derrière un flot de haine pour les autres. Ses émotions étaient contrôlées, maîtrisées, et il pouvait les dompter et s'en servir avec une facilité surnaturelle. C'était le fruit de quatre ans de travail quotidien sur ses propres pensées mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

Slade Wilson observa un long moment, ne tentant pas de s'approcher plus que ce à quoi le garçon l'avait autorisé. C'était plus ou moins à ça qu'il devait ressembler avant l'injection du Mirakuru. Quand il avait été sain d'esprit, calme et posé mais capable de faire rejaillir sa force en un instant. Comme ces espèces de canalisations prêtes à déborder et à inonder l'ensemble sans effort. Finalement il se retira et la langue du garçon claqua, les ramenant à la réalité.

"Le travail est difficile" remarqua-t-il "et il demande de l'entraînement quotidien."

"L'art du combat aussi" répliqua l'aîné.

"Mental le matin, physique l'après-midi ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et le garçon lui expliqua longuement les manières d'aboutir à ce résultat. Il haïssait la méditation. Viscéralement. Mais c'était peut-être précisément cette haine qui l'avait empêché de prendre le dessus sur le Mirakuru. Et, puisque le garçon était honnête dans sa part du contrat et lui apprenait sincèrement, lui aussi lui enseignerait réellement en retour. Bon, ce serait un peu brutal, mais on n'apprenait pas à se battre avec une arme de bois. Leur bref duel de la veille lui avait permis de savoir exactement pourquoi il n'arrivait à rien.

La matinée lui parut horriblement longue mais il se força en silence. Il tenait réellement à retrouver ses capacités de raisonnement, après tout, et le gamin était plutôt bon pour expliquer ce genre de choses. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait rentrer dans son esprit comme ça pour y travailler directement, mais si ça marchait…

Ils mangèrent en silence leur repas de midi, léger, puis se déplacèrent vers la salle d'entraînement en sous-sol. Plusieurs armes se trouvaient sur les murs, d'entraînement pour la plupart, et il renifla.

"Quelle est ton arme de choix, gamin ?" demanda-t-il. "Ou tu n'en as pas encore ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade du bâton" admit le gamin.

"Stupide."

D'un mouvement, il fit sauter deux épées, une dans chaque main, et les fit brièvement siffler pour estimer leur équilibre. C'étaient de bonnes lames, solides et résistantes, aucun doute là-dessus. Son pouce passa sur la tranche de l'une d'entre elles. Pas parfaitement affûtée, mais ce n'était pas trop mauvais.

"Le bâton est bon pour les débutants qui ne veulent pas blesser leur partenaire" fit-il de sa voix rauque. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrivais à rien ? J'ai le Mirakuru. Tu as ce truc."

"Magie" fit le garçon à mi-voix.

"Magie" accepta-t-il. "Elle est en toi. Elle est alimentée et alimente ta rage du combat. Tu as eu un maître, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu as tenté de l'imiter" devina-t-il en lui lançant l'épée. "Tu as tenté d'apprendre la grâce de ses mouvements, parce que cet homme était fort. Peut-être t'a-t-il mis en face d'un autre apprenti. Une erreur, à mon sens. En garde."

Une demi-seconde après, il fentait. Le gamin se recula d'un bond mais il avait déjà réattaqué et le plat de sa lame frappa son bras avec un choc sourd, lui faisant lâcher l'arme. Il eut cependant le réflexe de la rattraper de son autre main, se remettant en garde. Bien. Ambidextre. Bon point pour lui.

"Les armes sont faites pour tuer" énonça-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau. "L'épée est une bonne arme pour débuter parce qu'elle permet attaque et parade et elle a des similarités avec beaucoup d'autres armes. Peut-être n'est-ce pas ton arme de prédilection, mais peu importe. Tu apprendras avec une épée."

A nouveau, il fondit en avant. Le garçon tint beaucoup mieux le choc et se risqua même à répliquer. Pourtant il le désarma à nouveau.

"Non" grogna-t-il. "Tu n'attaques pas pour tuer. Ta rage est en toi, gamin. La fureur du combat. Tu ne peux pas la repousser. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de circuler dans tes veines, ou alors cela te ralentira et tu perdras le contrôle."

"Je ne _veux pas_ lâcher toute ma force sur le premier péquenot inutile qui passe" aboya le gamin.

"Et là est ton erreur" renifla-t-il. "Pour apprendre à mesurer tes coups, tu dois connaître tes limites exactes. Pour apprendre à te retenir de frapper, tu dois savoir frapper avec _toute_ ta force. Après seulement tu pourras te modérer et contrôler la rage et l'adrénaline."

"Je pourrai vous…"

Un sourire cruel lui répondit, accompagné d'un rire froid.

"Montre-moi, gamin" défia le mercenaire. "Montre-moi comment tu veux _tenter_ de me tuer."

Vif comme l'éclair, il fondit en avant. Sa lame frappa une première fois le bras, puis le ventre, avant qu'il ne s'arrête, la pointe sur sa gorge.

"Parce que tu es _ridiculement_ faible. Je peux sentir cette force en toi, celle qui a lâché un éclair, et tu n'es pas foutu de l'employer une seconde. Oublie ta technique. Frappe comme si tu voulais me tuer. Utilise ton cerveau, oui, tout ce que tu sais de ta force, mais ne t'impose aucune limite."

La passe d'armes suivante fut nettement plus intéressante. Sa capacité semblait permettre au gamin d'amplifier sa vitesse, mais pas assez pour le battre.

"Tu ne te lâches pas" remarqua-t-il après l'avoir jeté une nouvelle fois à terre. "Bien, si tu ne comprends pas les mots…"

Al'Najin leva un sourcil, mais le mercenaire était déjà sur lui. Et, à l'éclat dans son regard, il comprit en une fraction de seconde. Cette fois, il n'attaquait pas pour s'entraîner. _Il était en train d'essayer de le tuer._

Le premier coup fit d'ailleurs voler des mèches de cheveux. Al'Najin ne paniqua pas, mais sentit la peur monter brièvement en lui. Ra's al'Ghul lui-même avait dit que Slade Wilson était l'un des êtres les plus forts de la planète, et il tentait de le tuer. Il ne retenait pas ses coups, vifs et précis, ne visant plus que des points vitaux. Reprenant son calme, il tenta les premières choses qu'il avait apprises, les parades, les bottes. Inutile.

Toutes ses connaissances étaient inutiles, _déplacées_ face au mercenaire. Celui-ci jouait avec lui comme un chat jouerait avec une souris, le forçant dans des positions désavantageuses, ne le laissait croire qu'il s'échappait que pour le prendre à contrepied. Sa magie s'agita furieusement et il s'arrêta soudain une seconde.

Le froid de l'acier venait de mordre son épaule. Wilson l'avait épinglé au mur, la lame plantée dans son épaule droite, et il la regarda dans les yeux. Seul un amusement glacial lui répondit et il retira la lame avec un bruit de succion.

"La prochaine sera dans ton ventre" avertit-il de sa voix calme et frémissante de mort.

"Et à propos de votre esprit ?" demanda Al'Najin d'une voix basse.

Il savait qu'il le ferait et que c'était un argument pitoyable. Il l'éviscérerait sans la moindre arrière-pensée, en se fichant totalement qu'il soit un enfant de dix ans ou qu'il ne fasse partie de la Ligue des Assassins. La Ligue ne le sauverait pas plus qu'elle ne le vengerait.

"Tu es plutôt un bon professeur" fit dédaigneusement le mercenaire "mais maintenant que j'ai le nom de cette technique, je saurai en trouver un autre."

L'épée frappa là où se trouvait son ventre une seconde après mais Al'Najin avait disparu avec un craquement sec, transplanant dans son dos avant de frapper. Il avait visé son angle mort, là où le mercenaire ne pouvait voir à cause de son œil manquant, mais pourtant il s'était retourné et sa botte l'avait frappé en plein ventre, l'envoyant voler quatre mètres en arrière. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour l'atteindre et Al'Najin crut que sa dernière seconde était arrivée. Le coup était destiné à tuer. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais il n'aurait pas le temps de prononcer une incantation. Alors il lâcha prise, laissant la magie envahir ses veines avec un grondement sourd. Il n'allait pas mourir sur le sol de la cave d'une cahute en Russie. Il avait encore bien trop de choses à faire. La magie se solidifia devant lui, stoppant la pointe de métal au moment où elle mordait son ventre. La plaie résultante était profonde de moins d'un centimètre mais Al'Najin avait déjà répliqué d'une puissante onde de magie. Un claquement de doigts fit revenir sa propre épée dans sa main et il posa sa main libre sur son épaule.

Avec un flamboiement blanc, sa chaire se reconstitua, se refermant. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner en lui, libre, sauvage, refusant de se laisser tuer, et son regard se posa sur son adversaire avant qu'il ne passe à l'assaut. Il feinta à droite pour frapper à gauche, son bras fort, mais son professeur para avant de répliquer. Son bras soutint le choc des épées, chose qui aurait dû être impossible vu leur différence de force et de taille, mais la magie l'alimentait. Slade Wilson avait maintenant une lueur d'intérêt dans son œil et se remit à attaquer vicieusement, puissamment.

Pour faire face à une ardeur et un talent surpassés par rapport au précédent quart d'heure. Le gamin n'avait pas de technique, ne savait pas se servir de ses capacités, mais il était définitivement fort et surtout très rapide. Il le poussa sans pitié dans ses retranchements pendant plus de trois heures, le forçant à exsuder cette colère qui alimentait ses gestes, le poussant à se battre pour survivre. Le gamin n'abandonnait pas, luttait furieusement, frappant lui aussi pour tuer. Avec quelques années de plus et une bonne maîtrise de son pouvoir, le mercenaire aurait eu à sérieusement s'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Et il le lui fit d'ailleurs savoir lorsqu'il mit fin à leur entraînement, le désarmant une dernière fois avant de le plaquer au sol, son genou entre ses reins et sa lame pressée contre sa gorge.

"Bien" fit-il de sa voix rauque. "Etait-ce si difficile ?"

"Je ne contrôlais rien" siffla le garçon.

Son aura rentrait lentement en comprenant que le combat était terminé.

"Non" approuva Deathstroke. "Tu ne contrôlais rien, frappait comme un âne sans savoir où viser, n'observait pas ton environnement, n'essayait pas de prédire mes propres mouvements. Mais maintenant tu sais quelles sensations cela fait dans ton corps, et maintenant nous allons pouvoir travailler le contrôle. La rage coulera en toi à chaque combat et tu décideras de comment elle se manifeste – mais tu ne la retiendras plus jamais. Tu dois t'en nourrir, pas lutter contre elle."

Il se releva souplement, le relâchant.

"Pratique, les soins instantanés" fit-il avec sarcasme. "Je n'ai pas à me soucier de te frapper à mort alors."

Al'Najin se retourna sur le dos, stupéfait.

"Vous n'avez pas tenté ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Vous n'avez pas essayé de me tuer ?"

"Pas une seconde" fit Wilson en ricanant, rangeant les épées. "Si j'avais essayé, gamin, tu seras mort."

"Ouais" admit Al'Najin avec une grimace. "Vous faites vachement bien semblant."

"C'était nécessaire. Je deviendrai sérieux le jour où tu refuseras à nouveau de te battre avec toute ta force."

"Ok" souffla le plus jeune.

Il avait mal partout. Malgré les soins de sa magie, ses muscles criaient grâce. Il avait été transpercé plus d'une fois par le mercenaire. Il se leva prudemment, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas un muscle déplacé ou claqué, qu'il n'y avait plus de plaie ouverte. Wilson quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et il prit le temps de s'attarder sur leur entraînement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que la Ligue n'avait pas su lui apprendre à se maîtriser.

Parce que ce combat avait été d'une violence inouïe, le plaçant plus proche de la mort que la Ligue ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour les Assassins, la colère devait être maîtrisée à chaque instant et il avait cru que cela signifiait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser l'envahir. Visiblement, ce n'avait pas été la bonne voie. Il regarda distraitement sa propre main, pliant et dépliant ses doigts. La sensation de la magie roulant dans ses veines avait été incroyable. Même maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle roulait sous sa peau, ronronnant presque, l'envahissant.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de la diminuer, et à sa grande surprise y parvint immédiatement. Le torrent redevint ruisseau chantant. Il voulut réalimenter le flux dans sa main et ses doigts se mirent bientôt à luire. Alors il rit seul de sa propre idiotie.

Il avait voulu dompter et brider sa magie, la soumettre de force. Wilson avait raison. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela fonctionnait. Mieux valait la laisser vous envahir et la guider, l'orienter, la modeler. La magie était ravie de répondre à ses ordres maintenant et il se le jura mentalement. Plus rien ne la briderait jamais.

Son corps douloureux se traîna jusqu'à la douche du premier étage qui lui fit un bien fou. Les entraînements suivants seraient probablement similaires, tout aussi difficiles, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant et n'avait plus peur. Il était sûr qu'un an entre les mains de Wilson lui suffirait à être prêt pour un retour dans son ancienne vie.

Slade poussa un grognement alors que la sonnette retentissait. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il était ici avec l'intriguant gosse. Sa tête et sa mémoire allaient définitivement mieux, comme un lent retour à la lumière. Le gamin avait énormément progressé après qu'il ne l'ait débloqué. Il ne leva pourtant pas les yeux de l'épée qu'il était en train d'affûter.

"Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ?" demanda la voix railleuse du gamin.

"Ça doit être un de tes amis, petit assassin" répondit-il sans bouger.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom, mais savoir qu'il venait de la Ligue des Assassins n'était pas si compliqué à deviner. Al'Najin pourtant s'assit en face de lui, se servant une tasse de café. Il avait une correspondance régulière avec l'extérieur à laquelle Slade ne s'était pas intéressé plus que cela.

"Je n'attends personne" fit néanmoins remarquer le garçon.

Effectivement, la sonnette cessa de retentir peu de temps après et le silence retomba. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé. Slade n'avait pas protesté quand le gamin avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer. Il tenait un téléphone portable en main, en tapotant l'écran. Slade l'avait entendu plusieurs fois au téléphone, s'il avait eu besoin d'un indice supplémentaire, s'exprimant dans le dialecte arabe qu'il savait être celui de la Ligue.

"Slade ?"

"Oui ?"

"Prenant en compte le fait que nous avons tous les deux maîtrisés les bases de l'art de l'autre, et qu'un moment très important approche pour moi, que dirais-tu…"

"Tu peux t'entraîner avec n'importe qui maintenant" grogna le mercenaire d'assentiment. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner voir la Ligue ?"

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ?"

"Aller chercher mes épées. Tu ne l'as pas encore fait mais, quand tu trouveras ton arme, tu sauras immédiatement que c'est la tienne. Peut-être que tu la fabriqueras toi-même, peut-être qu'on te l'offrira, peut-être que tu la trouveras par terre, mais tu la prendras en main et tu sauras qu'elle a été faite pour toi."

Al'Najin acquiesça. Le gamin était aussi un épéiste, comme Slade l'avait deviné après leur premier combat. Ils étaient passés sur la maîtrise de plusieurs armes, oui, mais les lames étaient définitivement son arme de prédilection. Peu étonnant, si l'on prenait en compte que son maître à penser était Ra's al'Ghul, un des plus grands épéistes de la planète, et son professeur de combat Deathstroke, lui aussi épéiste.

Il avait mit du temps à convaincre Al'Najin d'arrêter de l'imiter ou d'imiter l'autre homme. On ne créait pas son style de combat en copiant d'autres gens. On pouvait s'en inspirer, oui, mais pas le _copier_. Un style était parfaitement adapté à la morphologie, à la force exacte de son utilisateur, et était en conséquence unique pour son inventeur. Lorsque le garçon lui avait demandé pourquoi, alors, on disait que seul l'élève pouvait battre le maître, il avait répondu ironiquement que c'était une façon bien utile de la part des maîtres d'éviter d'avoir trop d'adversaires potentiels.

"J'ai une mission pour la Ligue" répondit Al'Najin à sa muette question, offrant une information contre celle qu'il avait reçue. "De l'infiltration sur le long terme parce que l'état et la localisation exactes de la cible ne sont pas connus pour le moment et que mon ancienne identité vient de là-bas – sans qu'ils n'aient la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie après mes deux ans. Fort utilement, l'une des personnes détenant le plus d'informations, et donc auprès de laquelle je m'infiltre, est directeur de l'école dans laquelle étaient mes parents biologiques et dans laquelle tout le monde s'attend à ce que leur innocent fils abusé ne se rende."

Slade leva un sourcil. Fils abusé ? Il ne poussa pas pour autant ses questions, terminant d'aiguiser sa lame.

"Tout un programme. Combien de temps ?"

"Aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Entre un et sept ans. Leur bibliothèque est l'une des meilleures au monde, pour faire passer le temps."

L'homme acquiesça.

"Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main et que la proie est intéressante, tu sauras où me trouver."

A son tour, Al'Najin acquiesça. Slade Wilson aimait traquer les proies fortes et rusées. A vrai dire, plus la chose était difficile, plus il aimait cela.

"Ils ont tous de la magie" fit-il sur un ton dégagé. "Pas la même que moi, ou pas la même que toutes mes magies, du moins, mais… oh, je te montrerai les effets de _leurs_ sorts quand je les aurai appris."

"Ce devrait être intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour me donner autant d'informations ?"

Le garçon rit doucement. Il avait tenté de jouer avec Slade dans des devinettes et des manipulations, sans grand succès. L'homme avait juste bien trop d'expérience dans le domaine.

"Serais-tu gêné de prendre un ou deux jours pour être avec moi quand je les rencontrerai pour la première fois ?"

"La Ligue ne peut pas faire ça pour toi ?"

"Nyssa sera là, oui. Comme ma grande sœur."

"De qui aurais-tu besoin, alors ?"

Un innocent sourire lui répondit.

"Un père."

Il eut une moue peu convaincue.

"Tu es sûr que prendre l'homme le plus recherché de la planète comme père ne risquerait pas de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille ?"

"Oh, non" fit joyeusement le garçon. "Les sorciers croient que les moldus sont encore à l'âge de pierre. Jamais un de leurs criminels ne pourrait être dangereux pour un sorcier, donc ça sert à rien de s'y intéresser."

"Es-tu puissant pour un sorcier ?" questionna Slade.

"Honorablement, oui. Je n'en ai pas encore rencontré assez pour savoir à quel point, cependant il semblerait que la majeure partie des sorciers maîtrisent deux ou trois magies, pas plus."

"Et tu en as ?"

"Oh, un peu plus d'une quinzaine."

"Donc tu es très puissant par rapport à eux et pourtant je peux te battre."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que les sorciers étaient intelligents."

Un rire amusé se fit entendre.

"Non, tu ne l'as jamais dit."

Il reposa sa pierre à aiguiser, passant son index sur le tranchant. Son doigt s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt.

"Entendu, gamin. De quoi as-tu besoin exactement ?"

"Ils m'enverront une lettre le vingt-quatre juillet. En l'absence de réponse, un professeur se déplacera en personne le trente-et-un juillet dans la demeure de notre famille, en Angleterre, dans la périphérie de Londres. Mon père m'aura ramassé à mes six ans après que j'ai été laissé pour mort dans la rue par mon oncle et ma tante, qui étaient mes tuteurs, avec énormément de fractures et vidé de mon sang."

"Tu as plus glauque comme histoire ?"

"Oh, non. Quelqu'un m'a appris qu'il n'y avait parfois rien de mieux que la vérité pour faire croire à une histoire."

"Tu as été vidé de ton sang à six ans ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il renifla.

"Tu m'étonnes que tu mettes tant d'acharnement à survivre."

"C'est mon nom" remarqua le jeune homme.

"Hm ?"

"Al'Najin. C'est mon nom."

"Ra's te l'a donné ?"

"Nyssa."

"Bien trouvé. Un nom puissant mais qui te va bien."

"Merci."

"Et quel sera ton nom pour eux ? J'ai comme un doute que tu ne veuilles laisser le moindre lien avec la Ligue être établi."

"Un nom quelconque. Et si tu pouvais commencer à t'en servir tout de suite, j'ai encore du mal à apprendre à réagir à un nouveau nom en une seconde."

"Ça viendra avec les années, gamin, ne t'en fais pas" fit Slade en se levant. "Ramène-toi, Stan. On rentre à la maison. Je suppose que ta sœur aura prévu les identités et le transport."

"Ça ne te gêne pas de travailler avec la Ligue ?" s'enquit Al'Najin en le suivant néanmoins.

Un rire rauque lui répondit.

"Non, gamin. Je t'aime bien, je n'attaquerai pas la Ligue pour le moment, ni aucun de ses membres."

"Pas même Al'Sahfer ?"

"Qui est-ce ?"

Il réfléchit un moment.

"Sarah Lance" répondit-il finalement quand il se fut souvenu de l'ancien nom du Canari.

Slade eut une mine surprise, puis sourit avec amusement.

"Je vois… c'est pour cela que Queen a pu demander à la Ligue de m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, est-ce que Lance a demandé à me tuer ?"

"Elle a dit que s'ils voulaient que tu sois neutralisé, tu devais être tué."

"Bien. Elle est moins idiote que Queen. Non, Stan, je n'attaquerai pas Sarah Lance, ou Al'Sahfer comme tu l'appelles, tant qu'elle fera partie de la Ligue. Considérons qu'elle est sous ta protection, entendu ?"

"Ok" acquiesça l'enfant. "Je lui dirai cela. Elle sait que tu es plus fort qu'elle."

"C'est elle qui t'a dit où j'étais emprisonné ?"

"Et qui m'a donné les plans" acquiesça Al'Najin. "En concluant juste sa présentation en me demandant de te convaincre de ne pas retourner après elle."

Un rire amusé lui répondit et l'homme hocha sa tête. Ils se séparèrent un instant après, allant récupérer leur peu d'affaires, puis quittèrent la maison qui les avait abrités pendant sept mois. Des nettoyeurs passeraient sans doute dans moins d'une heure et effaceraient toute trace de leur présence avant de remettre la maison en vente ou en location. La Ligue avait de tels nettoyeurs partout dans le monde.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, ils atterrissaient en Angleterre. On était le vingt-deux et Nyssa les attendant déjà dans le manoir de leur "famille", affalée devant la télévision comme toute adolescente de son âge. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue en le voyant entrer.

"Tu sais que j'étais convaincu que Stan bluffait quand il m'a dit que tu rentrais" lança-t-elle.

"Allons, ma chérie" répliqua-t-il avec une ironie mordante "je ne manquerai pas d'aider mes _enfants_ dans leurs jeux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ?" aboya-t-elle.

"Explicitement, rien" fit Al'Najin en entrant, allant embrasser sa "sœur". "Implicitement, il aime bien se battre contre des sorciers et surtout il déteste qu'on lui dise que les moldus ne sont pas dangereux."

"Ça me vexe" fit innocemment Deathstroke. "Et toi aussi, je suis prêt à le parier. Prétendre que tu es inoffensive ?"

Il jeta sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

"Je suppose que vous deux avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Je vais faire un tour en ville."

Cinq minutes après, il quittait le petit manoir, habillé d'un costard très propre et d'une belle cravate. Les deux ne bougèrent pas avant d'être certains qu'il était parti, puis Al'Najin sauta en avant avec un immense sourire, allant étreindre Nyssa.

"Tu m'as manqué, petit frère" souffla-t-elle à son oreille en arabe.

"Toi aussi" assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. "Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de le voir."

"Voldemort est l'objectif et je peux reconnaître qu'il sera très utile face à lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?"

"Sérieusement ?" demanda Al'Najin en ricanant. "Plein de fois. Peut-être que la Ligue était trop gentille avec moi. Il me tuait presque et ça marchait. Tu veux voir ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Tous les serviteurs du manoir font partie des nôtres" informa-t-elle en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire.

"Est-ce que lord Mallory a été inventé pour l'occasion ?" se renseigna Al'Najin, ne connaissant pas le nom sur la porte d'entrée.

"En partie. Il nous a déjà servi plusieurs fois et nous cultivons soigneusement son identité."

Ils avaient rejoint la salle d'entraînement en parlant et Al'Najin fit venir à lui une des épées, la faisant rapidement tournoyer pour estimer son équilibre. C'était une excellente lame et il se mit donc en position de combat. Nyssa prit sa propre épée recourbée, étudiant sa position.

"Ce n'est pas la position de la Ligue. Tu utilises la sienne ?"

"Il essayait de m'étriper chaque fois que j'utilisais la position de quelqu'un d'autre" expliqua Al'Najin.

"Je vois. Tu as développé ton style alors."

"Oui."

"Bonne idée. Ordinairement on maîtrise le style de la Ligue avant d'inventer le sien, mais si cela fonctionnait mieux pour toi ainsi…"

Al'Najin secoua la tête.

"La Ligue n'avait pas une rage, hm, surnaturelle" expliqua-t-il. "Wilson si et c'est pour ça que j'avais tellement de mal à le comprendre. Il a dû presque me tuer pour que je saisisse enfin. Tu veux voir ?"

"Je t'attends" répondit l'assassin.

Il fondit en avant et le combat s'engagea bientôt à une vitesse folle. Les coups et les parades s'enchaînaient et ce fut avec un sourire de plus en plus grand que Nyssa se laissa aller dans le combat, attendant l'éclat de magie qui pourtant ne vint jamais. Non, Al'Najin avait enfin acquis cette grâce d'un combattant émérite, semblant danser avec elle. Leur niveau augmenta graduellement. Ils ne semblaient plus prendre la peine de toucher le sol entre deux échanges. Leurs armes sifflaient et s'entrechoquaient, libérant des pluies d'étincelles, et ils finirent par s'arrêter d'un commun accord, s'éloignant d'une douzaine de mètres.

"Tu n'étais pas à fond" observa-t-elle avec amusement.

"Toi non plus" fit-il avec un sourire. "Nous ne cherchons pas à nous entretuer."

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

"Au vu de ce qu'il a fait de toi, je peux comprendre ce qu'il a fait de Queen" approuva-t-elle. "J'avoue que je n'y comprenais goutte."

"Il semblerait que je sois un meilleur élève que Queen."

"La comparaison ne se tient même pas" fit une voix rauque. "Alors, Nyssa ?"

L'assassin sourit avec orgueil.

"Au vu de ses capacités avant ton entraînement, je suppose qu'il est maintenant un des meilleurs assassins de la Ligue."

Al'Najin fit un clin d'œil à l'homme.

"Où est Al'Sahfer, Nyssa ?"

"A Starling City" répondit la jeune femme en jetant un œil à Wilson.

Son expression ne varia pas d'un pouce. Pas même un léger agacement.

"Il y a un traître à la Ligue" précisa-t-elle. "Elle enquête, le tuera si elle en a une occasion et sinon je monterai une mission complète."

"Si triste que je doive aller en Ecosse" fit le garçon entre ses dents.

" _Il_ est une cible plus importante qu'un traître à la Ligue, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le débusquer aussi facilement" fit sévèrement Nyssa.

"Je sais" grogna Al'Najin.

Il ne devait pas seulement trouver la localisation actuelle de Voldemort. Il devait aussi découvrir si et combien il avait fait d'autres Horcruxes, combien de partisans lui étaient encore fidèles pour pouvoir les abattre en même temps ou, au moins, dans la même vague. Il ne serait pas le seul à passer à l'offensive quand le moment serait venu, mais pour le moment il ne faisait qu'observer. Il devait déterminer le climat politique également et voir si la Ligue pouvait en tirer avantage en utilisant le nom des Potter. Récupérer son héritage également, car d'après Aesclepios il en avait forcément un au vue de l'ancienneté de sa lignée.

"Donc, lord Mallory" questionna Nyssa en changeant de sujet "comment est votre demeure ?"

"Sympathique" répondit le borgne "et idéalement bien placée."

Il ouvrit la valise qu'il avait ramenée après à peine une heure d'absence. Les yeux de Nyssa se plissèrent en voyant les armes blanches et à feu qu'elle contenait.

"Al'Najin a toutes ses armes fournies par la Ligue."

"Navré de te décevoir, ma chère fille" répondit-il avec son sarcasme blessant "mais celles-ci sont les _miennes_."

Une expression de surprise lui répondit.

"Tu es allé à Starling City _sans_ tes armes à toi ?"

"S'il te plaît. J'étais fou, soit, mais Queen n'est ni assez important, ni assez fort pour que je mobilise toutes mes ressources pour lui. Quant à Stan…"

Son regard se posa sur le jeune home qui avait l'air follement amusé. Il avait su au premier instant que ces armes n'étaient pas pour lui.

"Donnez-lui une épée de lignée suisse pour le moment" suggéra-t-il "alentours du seizième siècle en forme de lame. S'il peut emmener une épée, néanmoins, sinon des dagues italiennes feront très bien l'affaire."

"Dagues italiennes" fit nonchalamment Al'Najin. "Stan Mallory ne sait pas se battre…"

Deux mines sceptiques lui répondirent et il haussa des épaules.

"Peut-être aime-t-il pratiquer l'escrime avec son père, quand celui-ci a le temps" reconnut-il. "Sur ce… je vais me coucher, merci de ne pas vous entretuer. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit" répondit Nyssa avec amusement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous travaillons ensemble pour le moment."

"Je n'oublie pas notre marché" ajouta le mercenaire.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, rejoignant sa chambre avant d'aller effectivement se doucher et se coucher. Nyssa eut un innocent sourire vers Slade Wilson.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis, _papa_?"

"Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit tellement loyal à la Ligue" répondit Slade Wilson en refermant la valise, quittant à son tour la salle d'entraînement. "Je lui ai promis que je n'attaquerai pas la Ligue pour le moment, ni Sarah Lance tant qu'elle en ferait partie."

L'assassin ne dissimula même pas son expression surprise et il eut un sourire amusé vers elle.

"C'est bon de retrouver un esprit sain" précisa-t-il. "L'entraînement que je lui ai fourni n'a pas la même valeur et nous le savons tous les deux. Je te propose une trêve, Nyssa al'Ghul. Deathstroke et la Ligue des Assassins peuvent très bien s'ignorer mutuellement."

La jeune femme le dévisagea attentivement, puis sourit lentement.

"Deathstroke n'est pas une cible de la Ligue des Assassins" énonça-t-elle doctement. "Il ne tient qu'à lui de ne pas le devenir car nous n'accepterons pas un second contrat pour le neutraliser – pas quand notre méthode a été refusée la première fois."

Le mercenaire inclina sa tête.

"Entendu. J'aime bien le gamin, je n'agirai pas contre la Ligue, ni plus particulièrement celle que vous nommez Al'Sahfer, tant qu'il en fera partie."

"Je transmettrai les termes de notre arrangement à mon père."

"Merveilleux. Et il y a quelques sorciers à qui je dirai bien bonjour – spécialement les Sang-Purs qui se croient supérieurs à nous."

"Je répondrai bien premier arrivé, premier servi" fit Nyssa avec insolence "mais tu risquerais de compromettre notre plan. Entendu. Al'Najin t'informera si des Sang-Purs peuvent disparaître."

Ils avaient rejoint l'escalier d'honneur et le montèrent ensemble, se séparant à son sommet sans un mot de plus. Aucun des deux ne ferait confiance à l'autre pour autant. On ne survivait pas aussi longtemps dans le monde des mercenaires et des assassins en se laissant bercer par de telles promesses.

Comme Stan le lui avait prédit, une lettre au nom de Harry Potter arriva le vingt-quatre. Ils n'y répondirent pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un canular. Le trente-et-un, à vingt heures, on sonna à l'entrée du manoir. L'un de leurs serviteurs ne tarda pas à arriver – une jolie chinoise qui s'inclina devant Nyssa.

"Une certaine professeure McGonagall demande à voir Mr Potter à propos de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ou, à défaut, lord Mallory."

"Dans la salle d'entraînement, gamin" fit Slade avec un sourire amusé. "Et ne dépasse pas les limites d'un garçon de ton âge."

Il jeta un œil à sa fille qui avait l'air songeuse.

"Comme tu veux. Si tu veux l'accueillir ou que tu préfères assister à l'entraînement…"

"Je vais la faire parler" décida Nyssa en se levant. "Je te suis, Hanah."

Les deux hommes disparurent par l'autre entrée. Nyssa rejoignit le hall d'entrée sans s'en soucier, observant avec attention la femme raide comme la justice qui s'y trouvait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un style du siècle précédent, vert sombre, ses cheveux gris étaient serrés dans un étroit chignon et elle avait des lunettes à monture métallique.

"Lord Mallory est occupé avec son fils" fit Hanah vers la vieille femme avec politesse. "Lady Kahena, sa fille, a accepté de vous recevoir."

"Milady" fit sévèrement la vieille femme en inclinant sa tête. "Mes excuses pour vous déranger tellement à l'improviste."

"J'admets être intriguée" répondit Nyssa en lui tendant une main polie. "Professeur McGonagall, c'est cela ?"

"Tout à fait. Je viens en représentation de l'école Poudlard. Nous vous avons envoyé un courrier il y a une semaine mais n'avons pas reçu de réponse, je me suis donc déplacée afin de vous entretenir de son contenu."

"Courrier sur parchemin ?" interrogea Nyssa en lui faisant signe de la suivre jusqu'à un petit salon, où un thé leur fut servi. "Mon père l'a pris pour un canular et je l'ai approuvé. De plus, il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici."

"C'est une erreur de notre part" fit délicatement le professeur. "Je crains de vous confirmer que votre jeune frère…"

"Stan fait partie de la famille" fit Nyssa nettement plus sèchement. "Oui, il a été adopté, mais nous parlons d'une adoption plénière."

"Tout à fait" acquiesça vivement la professeure "c'est pour cela que je parle d'une erreur de notre part. C'est son nouveau nom qui aurait dû figurer sur l'enveloppe, j'en suis profondément navrée. Votre frère est un sorcier."

Et Nyssa fit ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait en entendant ceci – elle lui rit au nez. McGonagall ne s'en offusqua pas.

"Peut-être puis-je vous faire une démonstration ?" suggéra-t-elle doucement. "A votre père et votre frère également ?"

Nyssa cessa lentement de rire pour la regarder avec attention.

"Mon père est un homme très occupé" finit-elle par dire lentement "et il n'aime guère être dérangé quand il passe un peu de temps avec mon frère ou moi. Certainement pas pour un tel canular."

"Je vous en prie, milady" fit poliment McGonagall "je vous assure que ce n'est pas un canular. Si vous permettez…"

Elle avait sorti une baguette en bois et Nyssa acquiesça sèchement. Une formule plus tard, la tasse vide de la professeure s'était changée en un sablier dont le contenu s'écoulait lentement. Nyssa resta silencieuse un moment. Al'Najin n'avait jamais manifesté de capacité à transformer les choses. Peut-être aurait-il à apprendre dans cette école, finalement.

"Suivez-moi" ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda en se levant.

McGonagall rendit sa forme originelle à la tasse d'un coup de baguette et la suivit. Elles descendirent jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Un homme torse nu faisait face à un jeune garçon, lui aussi torse nu, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant Harry Potter. Ses cheveux noirs étaient accrochés dans sa nuque, dégageant son visage aux traits très semblables à ceux de James Potter, et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'intelligence et d'intérêt. La célèbre cicatrice était visible sur son front – elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un maquillage refait – et il observait l'homme.

"Tes jambes, Stan" fit l'aîné avec un sourire amusé. "Tu t'appuies trop sur une jambe, c'est pour ça que tu es déséquilibré."

Stan tenait son épée à deux mains mais son père à une seulement, son autre bras croisé dans son dos.

"Vas-y" l'encouragea-t-il. "Attaque."

Le garçon s'exécuta, à une vitesse incroyablement lente et pataude pour les assassins. Pourtant son _père_ répliqua doucement, ne mettant pas réellement de forces dans son coup, jusqu'à frapper légèrement du plat de sa lame sur la jambe de l'enfant qui vacilla, déséquilibré. La main de son père l'avait déjà rattrapé.

"Hey" protesta-t-il sous son sourire amusé.

"Tes jambes" répéta patiemment son père.

Nyssa se racla la gorge et les deux visages se tournèrent vers eux. McGonagall ne frémit pas en voyant qu'il était borgne – elle avait vu bien pire dans sa vie.

"Kahena ?" questionna l'homme.

"Voici le professeur McGonagall, p'pa" fit la jeune femme. "Je, hm, pense que vous devriez l'écouter."

"Hm."

Il ramassa l'épée que son fils avait lâché en trébuchant.

"A la douche, Stan. Il semblerait que nous ayons une invitée."

Le garçon ne discuta pas et partit en courant alors que l'homme reposait les deux épées sur leurs présentoirs avant de se rapprocher. Le regard de la professeure passa sur le torse puissant qui lui était présenté alors qu'il lui tendait la main.

"Professeur, mon père, lord Mallory" présenta Nyssa.

"Enchantée de faire votre connaissance" répondit-elle en se forçant à relever les yeux pour croiser un bel œil bleu-gris. "Et navrée de vous déranger."

"Je vous en prie. Bienvenue dans ma demeure. Kahena, si tu veux bien accompagner madame au salon, je vais mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus présentable et je vous rejoins avec Stan."

Sa voix rauque et veloutée parut avoir un effet direct sur la vieille professeure. Nyssa leva les yeux au ciel dans son dos et lui proposa d'une voix polie de la suivre. Slade passa dans la pièce voisine où Al'Najin se rhabillait déjà après s'être rincé pour avoir l'air plus frais – à la vitesse d'escargots asthmatiques où ils s'étaient affrontés, il ne risquait pas de transpirer.

"Est-ce que tu lui as _fait du charme_?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

"Première règle d'espionnage, gamin" répondit Slade en se rinçant à son tour à l'eau froide. "Fais-toi toujours voir sous ton jour le plus séduisant par ces dames, fais-leur le plus d'effet possible et elles perdront leur concentration en ta présence, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elles essaieront d'ignorer ton charme."

Une mine sceptique lui répondit et il ricana.

"Tu comprendras après ta puberté. Ta sœur t'entraînera sûrement à ça."

"Merveilleux" marmonna le plus jeune, apparemment pas du tout convaincu.

La conversation fut longue et il finit par inviter le professeur à dîner. Leur scepticisme était plus que probant après tout et elle dut leur faire plusieurs démonstrations et leur expliquer longuement le programme de l'école avant de leur proposer de les guider sur le Chemin de Traverse, là où se trouvaient leur principale allée marchande, pour qu'ils n'acceptent d'envisager l'éventualité d'envoyer Stan à Poudlard. Rendez-vous fut donc pris pour le lendemain matin à huit heures dans le quartier du Chemin de Traverse et elle se retira ensuite pour la nuit, non sans un dernier regard pour le charismatique quinquagénaire qu'était le père adoptif de Harry Potter.

Slade ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans l'un des bureaux, tentant de faire fonctionner les micros miniatures placés subrepticement sur la sorcière. Peine perdue pour le moment et Nyssa augmenta de plus en plus la sensibilité des micros, jusqu'à entendre un crachotement lointain.

"Elle a dû se téléporter" fit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. "Ils sont pratiquement à leur limite de portée."

Pourtant le peu de son qu'ils entendaient lui suffit à affiner la fréquence et la voix de la stricte professeur se fit bientôt entendre dans les enceintes.

"… soir, Severus."

"Asseyez-vous, Minerva" fit une voix joviale. "Bonbon au citron ?"

"Non, merci" répondit la femme, de toute évidence agacée, en s'asseyant néanmoins d'après le bruit des vêtements froissés.

"Vos visites du jour se sont bien passées ?"

"J'ai visité la jeune Granger" acquiesça la femme "et elle viendra à Poudlard, je lui ai donné l'adresse du Chemin de Traverse."

"Bien, bien" fit l'homme avec impatience. "Harry Potter ?"

Un reniflement de mépris se fit entendre.

"Dites-moi qu'il est mort" fit la voix caractéristique de Severus, ce qui fit pouffer Al'Najin.

"Severus" fit d'ailleurs sévèrement l'autre voix d'homme.

"Stan Mallory" répondit délicatement Minerva McGonagall "est le fils cadet de Lord Mallory, un petit noble moldu relativement aisé. Il a une grande sœur, Kahena, et paraît très attaché à sa famille. Il sait qu'il est adopté, de toute évidence, mais s'en fiche et aime visiblement beaucoup son père. Ils étaient en train de faire de l'escrime ensemble quand j'ai été présentée à eux – rien de bien impressionnant, mais son père avait l'air très patient dans son apprentissage."

Al'Najin manqua d'éclater de rire et tira la langue au regard foudroyant de Slade. Il n'y avait pas de professeur _moins_ patient que lui, ils le savaient parfaitement, et leur niveau d'escrime était bien plus qu' _impressionnant_.

"Ils m'ont invitée à dîner quand la conversation s'éternisait" admit McGonagall. "Ils n'étaient pas très convaincus mais j'ai accepté de les emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse demain matin. Stan n'a pas l'air contre…"

"Une chance de le convaincre de reprendre le nom de Potter ?" questionna Dumbledore.

"Aucune" répondit fermement la professeure. "Il aime bien trop sa famille pour cela."

"Dommage" soupira le vieil homme. "Eh bien… je suppose que nous ne le convaincrons pas de retourner chez les Dursley non plus, alors."

Une explosion brutale retentit à l'autre bout du poste d'écoute. Slade avait déjà plaqué le gosse contre un mur, son bras sur sa gorge pour l'immobiliser alors que ses doigts crépitaient de foudre.

"Dursley" siffla Al'Najin, furieux. "Il veut me renvoyer chez _eux_."

"Contrôle ta colère, Al'Najin" fit Nyssa d'une voix sèche, le fixant dans les yeux. "Tu sais qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur toi, ne lui en donne pas."

Le jeune assassin ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément en dépit du bras pressé contre sa gorge. La foudre crépita encore un instant, puis disparut alors qu'il se détendait. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau normaux lorsqu'il les rouvrit et Slade le relâcha, le faisant se rasseoir. Il se mit en tailleurs, méditatif, et Slade reconnut sans peine plusieurs exercices d'occlumencie. Les Dursley devaient être la famille biologique du gamin, ceux qui l'avaient abusé avant qu'il ne rejoigne la Ligue.

Ils écoutèrent le reste de la conversation en silence et restèrent encore longuement immobiles ensuite.

"Nyssa ?"

"Oui ?"

"Quand il n'aura plus d'utilité pour trouver Voldemort, je le tuerai. Pas pour le moment parce qu'il sera utile, il est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et celui qui nous aidera le plus sans le vouloir, mais je le tuerai après."

"L'essentiel est que tu ne laisses pas ta haine pour lui prendre le dessus pendant ta mission" répondit calmement Nyssa. "Si ensuite il commet l'erreur de blesser un membre de la Ligue des Assassins, il en paiera le prix lorsque nous jugerons que le temps est venu."

"Merci" répondit calmement le garçon. "Ce sera plus facile de le tromper si je sais que je pourrai le tuer ensuite."

"Tu sais qu'il est le second sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre ?" vérifia néanmoins Nyssa.

Al'Najin rouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire dur.

"Aucune importance si nous réussissons notre mission. La cible est le _premier_ sorcier, je suppose que le second sera moins délicat. J'ai la Ligue des Assassins et l'un des mercenaires les plus dangereux de la Terre de mon côté, ce n'est pas une force négligeable non plus."

"Tu devrais recruter quelques sorciers, gamin" fit Slade en s'adossant confortablement, croisant ses jambes. "Tu ne pratiques pas la magie comme eux mais il est très peu probable qu'une telle école n'enseigne sincèrement tous les aspects de leur sorts."

"J'ai déjà un ami qui peut m'enseigner des choses supplémentaires" remarqua-t-il, mais Nyssa hocha sa tête.

"Il a raison, Al'Najin. Notre ami est très talentueux dans certains domaines mais il admet lui-même ne pas être un duelliste extraordinaire, par exemple. Il a été capable de dresser une liste de quinze sorciers anglais qui le vaincraient sans réel effort juste quand mon père lui a posé la question, je suggérerai que tu ne vois si l'un d'eux est intéressant et peut être recruté."

Al'Najin fronça des sourcils, puis alla chercher un bloc de papier et un stylo, réfléchissant un moment avant de rédiger une lettre. Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans mot dire et ne réapparut pas de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus Rogue mangeait dans la Grande Salle, l'esprit distrait. "Harry Potter" allait venir à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait que l'un des plus dangereux des membres de la Ligue des Assassins serait entre leurs murs. Il était peu probable que Al'Najin ne tue qui que ce soit, sa cible était après tout Voldemort et les Assassins pouvaient attendre très longtemps, plusieurs années si nécessaire, avant de fondre sur leur proie. Personne ne connaissait le danger qu'était le garçon malgré cela et certaines personnes risquaient de se heurter à un mur s'ils agissaient à son encontre.

Un nombre restreint de battements d'ailes se fit entendre. On était en plein été et seuls les professeurs qui n'étaient pas en vacances étaient présents. Il n'y avait donc que bien peu de courrier qui arrivait et pourtant une chouette effraie lâcha une enveloppe devant lui avant de repartir sans attendre de réponse. C'était l'écriture que son "fils" utilisait pour correspondre et il fit donc sauter le sceau.

 _Salut Papa,_

 _Tes profs sont de plus en plus chiants. Je sais que t'avais dit que j'aurai pas le droit de commencer les cours avancés avant d'avoir l'âge d'aller au collège mais sérieusement, je m'ennuie. Tu m'avais promis quinze profs plus intelligents que toi._

 _Si tu les recrutes pas toi-même, je taxe ton coffre et je vais les chercher moi._

Son sourcil se leva. Al'Najin faisait plus subtil d'ordinaire mais quelque chose avait dû l'énerver.

"Votre fils, Severus ?"

"Comme toujours" grogna le professeur en mentant aisément. "Ce gosse commence à m'agacer."

Dumbledore ne savait pas grand-chose sur son informateur. Severus réfléchit un long moment à qui faisait allusion Al'Najin. Il ne sortait pas ce chiffre de quinze au hasard et le maître des potions réfléchit longuement avant de se souvenir. Trois ans plus tôt, Al'Najin lui avait demandé s'il serait prêt à l'entraîner au duel magique et aux arts dits sombres. Il avait de toute évidence un professeur pour de nombreux points magiques mais étonnamment peu de combat.

Severus avait calmement refusé. Il était un Maître de Potions, et un excellent, c'était vrai. Il ne se défendait pas trop mal en duel et son absence de scrupules faisait de lui un adversaire relativement dangereux. Il avait inventé un ou deux sorts plutôt efficaces dans sa vie également, et avait étudié beaucoup de théories concernant les arts sombres. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait prétendu être un bon duelliste ou un ennemi terrible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son domaine de compétence.

La voix de Ra's al'Ghul lui avait demandé comment il le savait. Il avait répliqué qu'il pouvait citer sans même y réfléchir quinze anglais qui l'écraseraient sans être essoufflés à la fin du combat. Il s'était d'ailleurs exécuté, énonçant les noms demandés à toute allure. Al'Najin ne les avait sûrement pas notés à l'époque mais il était évident qu'il ne veuille connaître les sorciers réellement dangereux avant d'entrer dans le monde magique. Il replia lentement le courrier et réfléchit un moment.

"Minerva ?" finit-il par interroger.

"Oui ?"

"Vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui il me semble ?"

"Avec les Mallory, oui" acquiesça Minerva.

"Pourriez-vous déposer un ordre de paiement pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Je pars d'ici une demi-heure, passez à mon bureau ou dans le hall."

Severus acquiesça et se leva, rejoignant son propre bureau. Il ne ferait pas dans la subtilité pour cette réponse, elle ne serait pas interceptée. Gringotts acceptait régulièrement de passer les messages. Il suffisait de déposer une enveloppe à l'un des guichets fermée du sceau de la famille, s'il y en avait un, ou de l'empreinte faite à la cire magique de la clef du coffre. L'enveloppe contenait soit un ordre de paiement pour n'importe quelle personne, moldue ou sorcière, soit une seconde enveloppe avec un nom écrit dessus. Les gobelins transféraient alors le message.

Le service coûtait la modique somme de trois mornilles mais un tel envoi était littéralement intraçable. Minerva savait que les courriers de son "fils" provenaient en réalité de son réseau d'information et ne s'étonnerait pas plus que ça qu'il leur envoie de l'argent. Prenant un parchemin neuf, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilèges d'espionnage dessus puis sortit un stylo bic de son tiroir avant de commencer à écrire rapidement.

Minerva prit l'enveloppe scellée quand il la lui remit et il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de cape, rejoignant ses donjons. Est-ce que les sorciers sur cette liste allaient être froidement assassinés avant même le début des événements, ce n'était pas une possibilité à exclure…

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall rejoignit le rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé aux Mallory dans Londres même, ils l'attendaient tous les trois. Le père était en costard malgré la chaleur. Ses deux enfants avaient une tenue plus décontractée mais se tenaient néanmoins droits et ils la saluèrent tous trois avec la même politesse. Stan avait l'air impatient, un plutôt bon point d'après elle, et elle les mena jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

"Ne prêtez pas attention au standing" avertit-elle en s'approchant du pub miteux. "Il ne s'agit que du point de passage entre les deux mondes et ce n'est aucunement représentatif de notre niveau de vie."

Un nez plissé de dégoût quand ils entrèrent de la part de Kahena la convainquit qu'elle avait bien fait de les avertir. Ils passèrent donc rapidement et Minerva leur ouvrit le chemin vers le Chemin de Traverse. Seul Stan poussa une exclamation en découvrant l'allée. Les deux autres manifestaient de l'intérêt, mais pas l'émerveillement usuel des moldus arrivant ici. Elle leur proposa de commencer par Gringotts, la banque, et ils acceptèrent. Le professeur ne put que noter qu'ils encadraient tous les deux Stan, comme des protecteurs, l'empêchant d'être bousculé ou approché de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ils regardèrent néanmoins avec intérêt le poème sur les portes de Gringotts.

"Plus poétique que HSBC, c'est certain" finit néanmoins par remarquer Slade avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment blanc.

Ses yeux repérèrent entrées et sorties comme à l'accoutumée et il acquiesça mentalement. Effectivement, ce bâtiment semblait connaître quelques règles basiques de protection. Aucune ligne de vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du hall, notamment. McGonagall les entraîna jusqu'à un guichet de libre.

"Bonjour" fit-elle de sa voix sèche. "Nous venons retirer de l'argent dans la voûte de Mr Potter et également attester de son adoption."

"Clé" exigea le gobelin, et elle lui remit une clef en or. "Preuve de l'adoption."

Nyssa ouvrit son vaste sac à main pour en sortir une pochette avant d'en extraire plusieurs papiers. C'était notamment le jugement du tribunal qui donnait à Lord John Mallory et son épouse la tutelle complète de Stan, anciennement Harry Potter. Le gobelin le parcourut avec attention, vérifiant les filigranes, puis hocha sa tête.

"Document authentique" confirma-t-il. "Puis-je avoir les papiers d'identité du père ?"

Slade s'exécuta d'un geste nonchalant, offrant son passeport à la créature qui acquiesça à nouveau sans prêter attention aux nombreux visas.

"Authentique" confirma-t-il. "Je vais effectuer des copies de ces documents et Gringotts prend en compte une adoption plénière à partir d'aujourd'hui. Avez-vous des souhaits concernant les comptes de votre fils, Lord Mallory ?"

"Je veux voir toutes les opérations effectuées sur chacun des comptes depuis le décès de ses parents biologiques" exigea nonchalamment l'homme en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir "la liste de ses avoirs, incluant portefeuille éventuel, copie du testament de ses parents biologiques afin de vérifier que leurs éventuelles dernières volontés ont bien été respectées et toute information que vous jugeriez utile de me communiquer en attendant la majorité de mon fils."

Le gobelin ouvrit son livre de comptes, tournant rapidement les pages en les suivant de son index noueux.

"Au vu de la quantité d'informations demandées" suggéra-t-il "je peux vous proposer d'aller effectuer les retraits pour la scolarité de votre fils. Un premier résumé sera disponible à votre retour et nous pouvons vous envoyez par courrier l'ensemble de vos demandes."

"Entendu" accepta Slade en se reculant du comptoir sur lequel il s'était appuyé. "Merci bien."

"Je vous en prie. Gringotts est heureuse de renouveler son partenariat avec vous. Bonne journée."

"De même."

La langue du gobelin claqua, en appelant un second, moins fripé donc potentiellement plus jeune, qui inclina la tête devant eux avant de les entraîner à sa suite vers les coffres. A la sortie, un troisième gobelin les rejoignit, portant plusieurs épaisses enveloppes de parchemin, et les remit sans hésiter à l'homme qui les passa à Nyssa pour qu'elle ne les range dans son sac. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à les ouvrir pour y jeter un œil.

D'ailleurs, le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent avec un _petit peu plus_ que ce qui était demandé, Nyssa remit la pile d'enveloppes à Al'Najin et Slade s'en alla après avoir posé les paquets qu'il portait comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Ils avaient fini par indiquer au professeur que oui, le jeune homme viendrait à Poudlard et l'avaient remercié pour son rôle de guide au début de la journée, lui affirmant ensuite qu'elle avait sûrement autre chose à faire et qu'ils se débrouilleraient.

Al'Najin s'installa donc dans sa chambre, sur son lit, les enveloppes devant lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander s'il avait un héritage et pourtant cela avait été naturel au mercenaire – à moins qu'il n'en ait parlé la veille avec Nyssa. Il éparpilla les enveloppes et une attira son attention. C'était l'écriture de Severus Rogue et il la prit en conséquence en premier, décachetant l'enveloppe.

 _Al'Najin,_

 _Gringotts peut transmettre des messages et des ordres de paiement anonymement. Cela coûte trois mornilles et il suffit de remettre une enveloppe scellée à un gobelin, contenant l'ordre ou l'éventuelle enveloppe. Concernant ta demande, en vrac et sans ordre particulier :_

 _\- Voldemort_

 _\- Albus Dumbledore_

 _\- Alastor Maugrey "Fol'oeil", ex-Auror_

 _\- Lucius Malefoy, homme politique / Mangemort_

 _\- Barthemius Croupton junior, Mangemort (à Azkaban)_

 _\- Antonin Dolohov, Mangemort_

 _\- Augustus Rokwood, Mangemort, Langue-de-Plomb, maître en magie noire_

 _\- Minerva McGonagall, maître de métamorphoses_

 _\- Filius Flitwick, maître de sortilèges et enchantements et champion mondial de duel_

 _\- Bellatrix Lestranges, née Black, Mangemort (à Azkaban)_

 _\- Gellert Grindelwald, ex-mage noir (à Nurmengard)_

 _\- Augusta Londubat, femme politique (côté Dumbledore)_

 _\- Amelia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique_

 _\- Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Auror (côte Dumbledore)_

 _\- Sirius Black, peut-être. Moins flagrant. A Azkaban._

 _C'est ma liste personnelle. D'autres gens feraient peut-être des choix différents, d'autres sorciers sont remarquables. Tu as demandé les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit et ce sont ceux-là._

 _Oh, et ne te prive surtout pas de tuer Sirius Black de ma part._

La dernière phrase le fit doucement rire. Il devait y avoir une sacrée histoire entre ces deux-là pour que Severus n'écrive aussi explicitement qu'il ne serait absolument pas gêné de la voir mort. Eh bien… la plupart de ces noms ne lui disaient strictement rien. La Ligue ferait des recherches pour lui cependant. Après tout, il s'agissait des gens dont il devrait potentiellement le plus se méfier, quel que soit leur camp. Bien qu'à la réflexion, la balance semble pencher en faveur des Mangemorts, notamment parce que des gens ne semblaient faire partie d'aucun des deux camps. Il mémorisa la liste par mesure de précautions, histoire d'éviter un impair s'il rencontrait l'une de ces personnes, et s'intéressa ensuite aux enveloppes de Gringotts proprement dit.

"Alors ?" demanda Nyssa le lendemain matin.

"Hm ?"

"Combien d'argent volé ?"

"Pas tellement" répondit le jeune garçon en continuant néanmoins de massacrer son pancake. "Respect de testament, par contre, zéro pointé. Bah. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre responsable que Dumbledore."

Il paraissait calme et c'était peut-être le plus effrayant. Les deux adultes ne lui posèrent pas davantage de questions et Al'Najin remonta dans sa chambre peu de temps après, lisant rapidement ses livres de cours. En dehors du fait que ce soit expliqué comme à des gens mentalement retardés, c'étaient beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais abordées avec Aesclepios. Pour peu que l'apprentissage ne soit pas trop lent, il pourrait peut-être apprécier une part de sa scolarité. Aesclepios ne lui avait jamais donné de baguette après tout, sauf à la toute fin de son apprentissage, avant qu'il ne parte chercher Slade Wilson. Non, son apprentissage s'était axé sur l'occlumencie en immense majorité et quelques magies de dissimulation.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Ahh j'ai failli oublier ! Juste à temps, semble-t-il. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et bonne lecture, à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

Lorsque le premier septembre arriva, il dit donc au revoir à Nyssa qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la gare. Slade était reparti deux semaines auparavant déjà puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, lui disant juste de lui envoyer un message s'il était nécessaire que son "père" ne refasse surface avant de repartir courir le monde et s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Il était arrivé tôt sur le quai et n'eut donc pas de mal à trouver un compartiment vide, reprenant son livre avant de l'ouvrir.

Son manque d'armes le gênait un peu. Il avait deux dagues italiennes, à la lame longue et fine, dans ses bottes, et un revolver de défense de petite taille. Rien d'autre – en dehors de sa magie, mais à Poudlard, au milieu de sorciers confirmés, il préférait ne pas se baser dessus. Pratiquement tout le monde maîtriserait la sorcellerie mieux que lui et il ne savait pas si beaucoup de gens pratiquaient le renforcement corporel comme lui le faisait après son entraînement avec Slade.

Personne ne l'avait dérangé quand le train s'ébranla. Quelques élèves avaient ouvert la porte, vu que le compartiment était occupé, et étaient repartis. Finalement on toqua poliment et il autorisa l'entrée d'une voix tranquille, laissant voir le visage d'une petite fille aux cheveux touffus.

"Excuse-moi" salua-t-elle "est-ce qu'il resterait de la place par hasard ? Neville et moi on trouve pas de compartiment."

"Ouais. Installez-vous."

"Merci" fit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand, entrant en traînant sa valise.

Elle eut bien du mal à la hisser dans le filet mais l'autre garçon, un petit joufflu, vint l'aider avant qu'ils ne montent la sienne à son tour et qu'ils ne s'installent.

"Excuse-moi" fit poliment le garçon. "Est-ce que tu serais Harry Potter par hasard ?"

Le sourcil du jeune homme se leva à un point à peine imaginable et il baissa son livre, regardant l'autre.

"Non" finit-il par lâcher d'une voix plate "je m'appelle Stan Mallory."

"Désolé, Stan" fit l'autre avec un sourire d'excuses. "Tu portes une cicatrice qui ressemble à celle d'un garçon qui s'appelle Harry Potter."

Al'Najin réfléchit un moment, puis acquiesça mentalement. Se montrer gentil était plus bénéfique pour le moment et éviterait une attention malvenue sur lui.

"Tu n'as pas entièrement faux, mes parents s'appelaient bien Potter mais j'ai été adopté et je préfère porter le nom des gens qui m'ont élevé."

"Ah, bien sûr" acquiesça sagement l'autre garçon. "Je te comprends tout à fait. Neville Londubat, et…"

"Hermione Granger" compléta la fille en hochant sa tête. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer."

"De même" répondit poliment l'assassin avant de retourner à sa lecture.

La petite fille ne tarda pas à se pencher pour ouvrir son sac de voyage et fit de même, prenant son propre livre. Bouquiner lui semblait être tout à fait une bonne idée et Neville hésita un instant, puis sortit à son tour un épais grimoire. Le silence retomba sur la cabine qu'aucun d'eux ne rompit pendant près de deux heures. La porte s'ouvrit soudain théâtralement et une fois nasillarde prit sur un ton hautain.

"Alors c'est donc vrai, Harry Potter est dans le train" attaqua-t-il avant de voir qui était présent et de renifler de dégoût. "Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir qui fréquenter, Potter. Draco Malefoy peut te montrer."

Malefoy… Un Lucius Malefoy était sur la liste de Rogue. Pas de Draco, cependant, ce qui n'était pas surprenant – il doutait que tous les gamins de onze ans soient aussi dangereux que lui-même. Il le classa donc par contre en fils de Mangemort et resta silencieux un moment. Le silence désarmait la plupart des gens qui ne savaient pas comment y réagir. C'était certainement l'un des moyens pacifiques les plus efficaces d'en apprendre plus sur son interlocuteur.

"Un Londubat et une Sang-de-Bourbe, réellement ?" rajouta Malefoy. "Il y a tellement mieux pour la maison Potter."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de Potter ici" intervint Hermione Granger de sa voix flûtée.

Intéressant. Elle prenait la défense de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Un peu idiot, également, mais gentil.

"Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas droit à la parole" fit Malefoy d'un ton hautain "c'est à Potter que je parle."

"Triste jour que celui où l'on bâillonne la vérité" remarqua Stan. "Organisons un autodafé et brûlons les livres tant qu'on y est."

"Oh" fit Hermione avec une étincelle dans les yeux. "Tu sais ce qu'est un autodafé ?"

"Certainement, même si je ne voudrai pas en voir" acquiesça-t-il "et encore moins y participer."

Bon, la Ligue brûlait parfois des livres, c'était vrai. Seulement les choses réellement immondes, cependant, des choses qui de toutes manières ne pouvaient rien amener à la société dans son ensemble. La plupart du temps néanmoins ils prenaient les ouvrages mais les conservaient, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir identifier les monstres ayant recours à leur contenu, comme c'était le cas de Voldemort. Ses yeux pensifs se relevèrent vers Malefoy. Un petit blond, sans carrure et sans prestance.

"Donc" remarqua-t-il de sa voix calme "comme mademoiselle Granger l'a très bien signalé, il n'y a pas de Potter ici. Mon nom est Stan Mallory. Y a-t-il un autre point que tu souhaites aborder ?"

"Tu n'es pas Harry Potter ?" demanda Malefoy, incrédule. "Mais… la cicatrice…"

"Dois-je sortir mes papiers d'identité ?" demanda-t-il du ton le plus ennuyé du monde.

"Sang-de-Bourbe" cracha Malefoy avant de ressortir, claquant la porte.

"Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot" énonça doctement Hermione "mais cela ressemble fortement à une insulte."

"C'en est une" intervint Neville. "Wow, Stan, tu sais parler aux snobs."

"Mon père est Lord Mallory" répondit tranquillement Stan. "J'ai vu bien assez de snobs pour toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que veut dire l'insulte ?"

Neville se gratta la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

"La famille des Malefoy est de Sang-Pur, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a que des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont les sorciers qui sont nés de moldus et c'est extrêmement péjoratif. Je suis désolé que vous entendiez ça avant même d'être à Poudlard."

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit et Stan retourna à sa lecture le plus tranquillement du monde. Il avait le pressentiment que Malefoy junior serait une belle épreuve de patience pour les temps à venir. Bien sûr, il pouvait aisément le tuer, mais il ne le ferait pas, ni ne le blesserait sérieusement. D'où la très grande patience dont il allait devoir faire preuve.

D'un autre côté, un Mangemort comme Lucius Malefoy avait peut-être davantage d'indications sur où était Voldemort. Il n'allait pas se mettre son fils à dos. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Le reste de leur trajet s'écoula dans le calme. Peu d'autres gens les dérangèrent en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient que tranquillement lire et ils mirent leurs uniformes quand cela leur fut demandé, Hermione sortant pour leur laisser le compartiment avant qu'ils ne fassent de même pour elle. Puis ils sortirent du train de suivirent les instructions.

Stan fut le seul à ne pas laisser échapper d'exclamation de surprise à la vue du château sous le ciel étoilé. Cela ne valait pas Nanda Parbat, vraiment. C'était joli, oui, mais peu fonctionnel… et surtout beaucoup trop grand pour ce que c'était. Soit les Fondateurs avaient vraiment vu large, soit l'école avait perdu beaucoup d'élèves depuis sa fondation. Il revit le professeur McGonagall et la salua d'un signe de tête poli qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire, saluant également Hermione Granger à ses côtés.

Puis ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle et la répartition commença. Neville leur avait expliqué comment cela se passait et il avait brièvement discuté avec Hermione de la maison qu'ils aimeraient – ce à quoi, quand on lui avait demandé son avis, Al'Najin avait juste répondu que le chapeau avait sans doute beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine et que le laisser faire n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Chose qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même, bien évidemment, mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Lorsque Hermione fut appelée, elle avança d'un pas rapide, enfonçant le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il hésita un moment, puis finalement l'envoya à Gryffondor sans surprendre Al'Najin. Neville partit à Gryffondor également, Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard en un quart de seconde, et Stan s'avança enfin de son pas tranquille quand son nom fut appelé. Des murmures concernant Harry Potter furent audibles partout dans la salle et il adressa un regard ennuyé à Minerva McGonagall avant de prendre le Choixpeau.

"Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour ça, s'il vous plaît, professeur ?"

McGonagall lui adressa un regard curieusement compréhensif et se racla la gorge, ramenant immédiatement le silence.

"Non, je ne me suis pas trompée" indiqua-t-elle d'une voix claire "se trouve ici Mr Stan Mallory et non pas Harry Potter. Si vous voulez bien, Mr Mallory…"

"Merci" fit sincèrement l'assassin avant de s'asseoir, occludant au maximum de ses capacités en laissant le Choixpeau lui tomber sur les yeux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis une voix lointaine pris directement dans sa tête.

 _Occlumens. Excellent occlumens. Typiquement Serpentard._

 _Ne serait-il pas nettement plus Serpentard de me mettre ailleurs ?_ Questionna mentalement Al'Najin sans abaisser le moins du monde ses défenses.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un _rire_. C'était un rire très étrange, pas réellement humain, mais pourtant le Choixpeau riait et reprit soudain son sérieux.

 _Si. Ce sera donc ta loyauté pour ta famille qui décidera mon choix._

"Poufsouffle !"

Il y eut un moment de silence incrédule, mais Stan s'était déjà relevé et reposa le Choixpeau sur son tabouret, rejoignant sa nouvelle table qui applaudissait chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir avec ceux de son année. Eh bien… plus de recul possible dorénavant. La Ligue ne le couvrirait pas tant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Ses premières semaines se passèrent bien. Il tenait la Ligue informée par téléphone, se faisait mettre en retenue par Severus à presque tous les cours, retenues qu'ils passaient ensemble à discuter, et les cours eux-mêmes étaient horriblement _lents_. Cela lui faisait donc passer beaucoup de son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour pousser les concepts vus en classe. Il n'avait de toutes manières aucun moyen de faire avancer ses recherches pour le moment et se concentrait donc sur sa deuxième activité favorite, à savoir augmenter son propre potentiel. Il y croisait souvent Hermione mais ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, tout juste s'ils s'installaient à la même table – elle l'avait visiblement classé dans la catégorie des gens peu bavards.

"Stan ?" demanda-t-elle pourtant un soir, peu de temps avant le couvre-feu.

"Hm ?"

"Tu… tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage ?"

"La Pierre Philosophale" répondit-il distraitement.

Le mystère n'en était pas un. Dumbledore avait interdit l'accès, donc il y avait quelque chose de dangereux et/ou précieux.

"Oh" fit Hermione, admirative. "Ça m'a pris des semaines de recherches pour trouver ce que c'était !"

"Peu d'objets précieux construits par Nicolas Flamel" répondit-il laconiquement.

Après avoir entendu le nom de l'alchimiste, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander à Rogue la solution à l'énigme. Cependant le piège était tellement évident et grossier qu'il se demandait qui pouvait être assez idiot pour se jeter dedans. Et à la place de Flamel, il n'aurait jamais accepté ceci. Il avait donc soigneusement évité de se rendre dans le lieu, puisqu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse.

"Avec Neville, on croit que quelqu'un essaie de la voler" chuchota Hermione.

"Ça serait pas étonnant" répondit l'assassin.

"Mais le professeur McGonagall ne nous a pas crus…"

"Encore moins étonnant" rajouta Al'Najin, avec un certain sarcasme cette fois.

"Pourtant, c'est sûr que Rogue essaie de la voler !"

Stan leva un sourcil poli vers elle.

"Ça ne peut être qu'un adulte" exposa Hermione, satisfaite d'avoir enfin son attention. "Et franchement, je ne vois personne d'autre que Rogue qui serait assez… assez mauvais pour le faire. Enfin, il enlève des points à tout le monde et n'importe qui !"

"Hermione" soupira-t-il "quelle est la première règle que je t'ai apprise ?"

"Si tu n'aimes pas une règle, ne la suis pas" fit Hermione avec un dégoût palpable.

"Eh bien, je suis prêt à parier que Rogue enlève des points à tout ce qui bouge parce qu'il n'aime pas la règle et ne la suit pas. Ce système de points ne marche que si les gens jouent le jeu et il ne le fait pas. Et ensuite, il y a une excellente raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas Rogue qui veut la Pierre."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Hermione, vexée.

"C'est beaucoup trop évident" répondit Stan avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tout le monde pense à la chauve-souris des cachots et il est dix fois plus surveillé que les autres par les profs comme les élèves. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui, ou alors il serait un très, très, très mauvais voleur."

Hermione ne paraissait pas convaincue par son épisode de psychologie inversée. Il n'insista pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne relance la conversation.

"Tu dirais que c'est qui ?"

"Si je devais en choisir un ? Quirrell" répondit Stan sans hésiter.

"Quirrell ?" répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

"Oui, pour ça précisément" acquiesça-t-il. "Parce que personne n'irait surveiller le pauvre et bégayant professeur Quirrell, mais la vérité c'est que tu n'as aucune idée de ses capacités réelles, ni personne d'autre, donc c'est un suspect bien plus probant que Rogue."

"Je n'y crois pas" fit catégoriquement Hermione.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il est bon" répondit Stan.

Le silence retomba sur leur table. Stan poursuivait tranquillement sa lecture, Hermione semblait frustrée et finit par le saluer plus sèchement avant de repartir. Il profita donc tranquillement du reste de son après-midi calme avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle, le soir, pour le festin d'Halloween. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et ses camarades ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Poufsouffle était la maison la moins nombreuse de leur année, et de loin : ils n'étaient que sept, quatre filles et trois garçons.

Ils s'entendaient en général bien cependant. Stan était celui qui parlait le moins et les autres le laissaient cependant tranquille, mais il faisait néanmoins attention à ne pas se les aliéner, ce qui passait par de petites sessions où il aidait ceux qui avaient du mal à suivre le programme. Les autres Pouf' semblaient toujours ravis de l'aide apportée et il avait fait la même chose pour des gens d'années supérieures lorsqu'il connaissait les réponses, ce à quoi une de leur dernière-année avait décrété qu'il était un Poufsouffle parfaitement loyal à sa maison.

Il avait alors regardé songeusement Nymphadora Tonks. C'était une Métamorphomage de ce qu'il avait compris, capable de changer sa propre apparence physique. Il aurait adoré avoir un tel pouvoir, parfait pour s'infiltrer, mais on naissait visiblement avec et on ne l'acquerrait pas, il ferait donc sans. Un long moment ils s'étaient fixés, puis il avait fini par ouvrir lentement la bouche.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est à Poufsouffle que je suis loyal ?"

"Comment ça ?" avait interrogé Tonks en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Je suis bien à Poufsouffle" admit-il sans ciller "mais la vision des Maisons me paraît extrêmement réductrice. Le caractère humain est bien plus complexe que cela. L'ambition peut être une excellente chose, si par exemple ton ambition est de guérir une maladie mortelle. Le courage la plus stupide de toutes si cela signifie se jeter dans la gueule du loup. La connaissance peut être ou non une bonne chose, selon ce que tu en fais. Quant à la loyauté…"

Il avait à son tour incliné sa tête sur le côté, l'imitant avec amusement.

"La loyauté est une chose belle et terrible. Bien placée, elle conduit à faire des miracles. Mal placée, elle donne naissance à des fanatiques. Aurais-tu envie d'affronter un fanatique convaincu qu'il est l'envoyé d'un Dieu sur Terre et que sa mission divine est de te tuer ? Parce qu'il y en a, beaucoup, surtout des fanatiques religieux. Loyal, je le suis indéniablement, et j'en suis fier, mais la question que tu devrais te poser n'est pas _est-il loyal_ mais _à_ qui _ou_ quoi _est-il loyal_."

Tonks l'avait regardé avec une expression impénétrable, puis avait souri.

"Tu as raison" avait-elle fait joyeusement "mais il est rare que des premières années ne se rendent compte de ce genre de choses. Bien sûr qu'une maison ne définit pas une personne, ni ne la place du côté du bien ou du mal."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

"Mais parfois ça aide, tout de même."

"Hm."

Al'Najin revint à la réalité quand Susan Bones s'assit à côté de lui et se décala par automatisme pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. Le festin commença bientôt dans la bonne humeur générale à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention. Il n'aimait pas la nourriture anglaise. Il était habitué à manger bien plus épicé que cela et la nourriture ici avait toujours l'air fade. Répétitive, aussi, il semblait y avoir du ragoût un jour sur deux. Enfin, si cela avait été le seul inconvénient de Poudlard, il l'aurait supporté.

La seule chose qui attira son attention fut Quirrell qui entrait en courant vers la fin du repas, très pâle.

"Un troll !" s'exclama-t-il. "Un troll dans les cachots, je voulais vous prévenir !"

Il s'évanouit un instant après. Dumbledore ramena le silence d'une explosion de baguette puis ordonna aux préfets de ramener leurs condisciples dans leurs salles communes. Le regard de Stan parcourut rapidement la Grande Salle. Il avait mémorisé tous les visages en deux mois et il fit le décompte des absents, jusqu'à parvenir aux Gryffondor. Hermione n'y était pas. Un moment il hésita. Il y avait une chance que Hermione ne soit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais il élimina l'hypothèse sitôt formulée.

Hermione ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec les autres Gryffondor en dehors de Neville. Elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque non plus puisqu'elle l'avait quittée avant lui. Elle n'était sûrement pas dans les cachots, les Serpentard aimaient l'embêter et la taquiner. Non, il était plausible qu'elle soit simplement dans le château, inconsciente du danger engendré par le troll. Se posa alors son deuxième choix alors qu'il se levait mécaniquement.

Avait-il un intérêt à aller la prévenir ? Ou, au contraire, un intérêt à _ne pas_ aller la prévenir ?

Oui à la première, fit Poufsouffle. Hermione était intelligente et l'une des rares personnes avec une conversation sensée. Elle lui faisait passer le temps.

Oui à la seconde, clama Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas faire de vagues ni se faire remarquer.

Oui à la première, rajouta Gryffondor. On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un héros et il était de toute évidence très héroïque d'aller seul, à onze ans, affronter un troll.

Oui à la seconde, râla Serpentard. Il risquait de devoir utiliser des capacités qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

Oui à la première, clama Serdaigle. Cela le forcerait à utiliser son cerveau pour ne pas utiliser ce qu'il cachait. Une petite mise à l'épreuve de ses capacités après deux mois à ne rien faire.

La ferme, gronda Stan à ses Maisons intérieures avant d'occluder pour les faire disparaître. C'était un risque de l'occlumencie. A force de rationaliser chaque pensée, chaque émotion, elles finissaient par s'associer dans des ébauches de personnalités. Il avait donc décidé, pour se simplifier la tâche, d'assigner les maisons auxdites ébauches. Il les laissait débattre de temps en temps mais ce n'était pas le moment.

"Hey Tonks" fit-il à mi-voix alors que la grande perche maladroite passait à côté de lui dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements Poufsouffle. "Derby embrasse tellement bien que ça que tu regarde pas où tu marches ?"

Tonks se tourna vers lui en sursaut. Son visage s'empourpra et cela ne manqua pas alors qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans l'armure à côté. Avec un grincement, celle-ci chuta, entraînant Tonks qui s'était rattrapée au bras métallique. Ils étaient en haut d'un escalier, dans le hall, et ce qui devait arriver arriva alors que la métamorphomage vacillait, puis tombait dans l'escalier, accompagné par les pièces métalliques qui firent un boucan de tous les diables. La préfète se retourna, vit la scène, et sortit sa baguette pour rattraper Tonks.

Le temps que le dernier bout de métal ne retombe et le silence avec, puis qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche, Al'Najin avait disparu.

Le jeune homme courait tranquillement dans les couloirs. A une vitesse raisonnable pour un pré-adolescent. Hermione lui avait lâché à contrecœur, après qu'il n'ait pris de ses nouvelles, qu'elle allait parfois dans les toilettes des filles quand elle voulait la paix. C'était un peu vague, mais il ferait avec. Ses foulées le menèrent aux toilettes du premier étage, près de la salle de métamorphose, sans succès, alors il monta au second, rejoignant celles à mi-chemin entre la tour Gryffondor et la bibliothèque. Une odeur infâme envahit le couloir et il ne sut s'il devait se bénir d'avoir trouvé le troll ou se maudire de l'avoir sur sa route.

Lorsque le hurlement de Hermione retentit, il choisit de jurer et sprinta dans le couloir, rejoignant les toilettes. Son œil exercé analysa la scène en une seconde – Hermione était à terre, terrorisée, contre le mur du fond et le troll avançait vers elle, levant sa massue. Al'Najin accéléra encore sa course et plongea entre les jambes du troll. Celui-ci s'arrêta une seconde, surpris, mais le jeune homme avait déjà pris le bras de sa condisciple et l'écarta de la trajectoire de la massue.

De la porcelaine vola en tous sens là où s'était trouvée la tête de Hermione une seconde avant.

"Stan ?" demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, alors qu'il la repoussait derrière lui.

"Plus tard" grogna-t-il. "Quand je te dis tu cours."

Ses yeux balayèrent la scène, cherchant une arme improvisée, quelque chose, puis il fit jaillir sa baguette. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sortilèges cependant et la seule faiblesse qu'il connaissait aux trolls était la lumière du jour. Oh, eh bien...

"Ferme les yeux" commanda-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Hermione s'exécuta, fermant étroitement ses paupières, ses doigts crispés sur son bras, et il concentra sa magie.

"Lumos !" rugit-il.

Une lueur éblouissante se répandit aussi dans la pièce alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette. La lumière blanche ne semblait pas plaire au troll qui mit ses mains devant son visage avec un feulement et Al'Najin bondit aussitôt en avant, entraînant Hermione plus qu'elle ne courait. Ils passèrent à toute allure à côté du troll et il la poussa vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière eux avant de la verrouiller. Ça ne servirait à rien pour retenir un troll plus de dix secondes, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Hermione se frottait les yeux. Lui-même avait sa vision un peu floue à cause du brusque flash qui les avait aveuglés. Il y eut un mugissement, puis le bruit d'un pas lourd. La jeune fille resta tétanisée et il grogna, la poussant en avant d'une tape dans le dos.

"Cours ! On s'en fout où, cours, on va plus vite qu'un fichu troll !"

Avec un temps de retard, elle s'exécuta. Il y eut un craquement sourd quand la porte se brisa sous un coup de massue et il partit à son tour, prenant son bras pour courir en avant jusqu'à arriver à un virage. Où ils foncèrent droit dans Minerva McGonagall qui vacilla aux deux jeunes masses arrivées contre elle.

"Professeur" fit Hermione, hors d'haleine après un couloir remonté en sprintant "le troll est derrière n…"

McGonagall l'avait déjà écartée, sa baguette levée comme une puissante arme. Al'Najin la suivit lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau. Rogue l'avait décrite comme l'une des quinze sorcières les plus puissantes d'Angleterre. Il était très curieux de la voir à l'œuvre contre un troll réputé pour être très peu sensible à la magie.

Il entendit à peine les incantations et eut la plus grande peine du monde à mémoriser les mouvements complexes de baguette. Pourtant la roche s'était élevée sous les pieds du troll, emprisonnant ses pieds. Il leva sa massue pour fracasser la roche mais celle-ci se métamorphosa soudain en sable, tombant sur lui en pluie. McGonagall n'en avait pas fini cependant et l'armure du couloir se métamorphosa en longues et puissantes chaînes qui clouèrent ses bras en s'arrimant dans la roche du sol même. Puis le métal se déforma, noircit jusqu'à être complètement mat, se densifiant incroyablement, entraînant les bras même du troll vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout les bouger. Il avait l'air perplexe en essayant désespérément, sans succès.

"Wow" souffla Hermione, et Al'Najin n'en était pas loin.

Il s'était demandé comment un maître de métamorphose pouvait être si bon combattant. Presque contre son gré il s'avança, examinant la base de la chaîne, seule partie assez loin du troll pour ne pas être dangereuse.

"Quel matériau c'est ?" murmura-t-il en le touchant avec fascination.

"De l'orichalque, Mr Mallory" répondit la professeure avec un sourire quant à son émerveillement visible, qui disparut soudain. "Non pas un matériau courant, j'en ai peur. Que faisiez-vous ici ?"

"Hermione avait besoin d'aide. Vous venez de donner un tout nouveau sens à la métamorphose. Armes en sable et chaînes indestructibles… une neutralisation parfaite."

Ses doigts tapotèrent le métal, qui rendit un bruit sourd. Il enverrait un message à la Ligue sitôt dans son dortoir. Il voulait tout connaître de l'orichalque. Elle le releva, l'éloignant du troll.

"Les métamorphoses ne sont que temporaires, Mr Mallory. Ne restez pas près de ce troll, le corps professoral en prendra soin. Où est miss Granger ?"

"Je… je suis là" bafouilla la jeune fille dans leur dos.

Des bruits de course se faisaient entendre. McGonagall le relâcha et il jeta encore un regard à la chaîne. Définitivement un futur sujet d'études. Avec la métamorphose. Il aimait toujours avoir l'élément de surprise de son côté et ces transformations étaient _définitivement_ un énorme élément de surprise. L'inconvénient était qu'il devait avoir sa baguette, mais il avait déjà envisagé de combattre à deux armes – une épée et une baguette, ce qui lui permettait également de maîtriser le combat à distance en même temps que le corps à corps. Un immense champ de possibles venait de s'ouvrir à lui avec la démonstration involontaire de Minerva McGonagall.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par les larmes d'Hermione qui racontait péniblement ce qu'elle faisait dans ces toilettes. Sa voix s'emplit d'admiration à l'arrivée de son condisciple et Stan se racla finalement la gorge.

"Je crois que Hermione exagère un petit peu" fit-il en ignorant son expression outrée. "J'ai bien traversé la salle quand le troll allait frapper et je l'ai poussée pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne le coup parce qu'elle ne bougeait pas, mais après j'ai juste lancé un Lumos pour le distraire, je croyais que les trolls n'aimaient pas la lumière, on est ressortis en courant dans l'autre sens, j'ai verrouillé la porte et on est partis en courant jusqu'à tomber sur le professeur McGonagall. C'est tout."

"Un Lumos pour le distraire" répéta Rogue avec un tic nerveux sur sa lèvre. "Vous avez lancé un Lumos pour le distraire, Mallory. C'est cela."

"C'est ce qu'il a fait" protesta Hermione avec véhémence.

"Pourriez-vous nous le refaire, Mr Mallory ?" demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il sortit sa baguette, se retournant vers le troll, et la leva en prononçant l'incantation d'une voix forte, levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Sa magie claqua aussitôt en l'illuminant d'une sphère lumineuse, aussi forte qu'un spot de projecteur, et le troll gémit sans pouvoir bouger.

"Nox" marmonna Stan en baissant son bras, faisant mine de respirer plus fort et plus vite.

La magie était censée fatiguer. Un sort plus fort devait donc logiquement fatiguer plus qu'un sort normal. Sa magie s'amusait, certes, et il aurait pu faire un flash plus terrible que cela, il le sentait. Pas besoin de le préciser néanmoins.

"Eh bien" fit jovialement le directeur "c'est une belle démonstration de maîtrise d'un sort. J'accorde bien quinze points à Poufsouffle. Allez vous reposer, Mr Mallory. Vous le raccompagnerez bien, Severus ?"

Rogue eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron mais s'avança néanmoins.

"Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor" aboya-t-il "pour n'avoir pas été là où vous deviez être, miss Granger. Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle pour avoir sciemment désobéi, Mr Mallory, et une retenue."

Stan haussa des épaules vers Minerva qui ouvrait la bouche, furieuse, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Il se contenta de partir avec le professeur. La voix de la directrice claqua néanmoins.

"Vous ferez cette retenue avec Hagrid, Mr Mallory, pas avec le professeur Rogue."

Ses yeux furieux se posèrent sur le maître de potions.

"C'est avec plaisir que je vous débarrasse de la corvée, Severus."

"Je vous en remercie, Minerva" répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale avant de tourner les talons.

Stan le suivit tranquillement, amusé par les luttes intestines entre les professeurs. Bon, pour le coup, cela ne l'arrangeait pas, il aurait préféré faire sa retenue avec Rogue, mais le spectacle restait amusant. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à la salle commune Poufsouffle où Stan inclina néanmoins à peine la tête.

"Votre liste a l'air très juste" fit-il sur un ton à peine audible. "Ceci était une démonstration… parlante."

"Votre père biologique était un génie de métamorphoses" répliqua-t-il sur le même ton alors que les mots semblaient lui arracher la bouche. "Suivez donc ses traces auprès d'elle si vous voulez en apprendre davantage."

Il était parti un instant après et Stan entra dans sa salle commune, prétextant une grande fatigue avant d'aller se coucher, leur promettant néanmoins qu'il leur raconterait tout le lendemain. Sitôt dans son lit, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa cache et le déverrouilla. Il n'allait pas appeler alors qu'il était supposé dormir mais rédigea à la place plusieurs brefs messages d'affilée, racontant succinctement les événements et les capacités exactes qu'il avait montrées avant de demander des informations sur l'orichalque.

Il connaissait un bon nombre de métaux, la plupart de ceux utilisés pour forger des armes notamment. Il avait également étudié les propriétés d'autres métaux parce qu'il y en avait partout, cela faisait donc partie de sa culture générale : des tas de faits qui pouvaient servir, ou non, à n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle mission. La Ligue aidait toujours à obtenir une énorme culture parce qu'une information qui paraissait inutile pouvait se révéler d'importance cruciale plus tard. Et lorsqu'il avait vu les chaînes, il avait instantanément su que ce métal n'était pas ordinaire.

Il reverrouilla soigneusement le téléphone ensuite, le rangeant avant de s'allonger sur le dos. McGonagall avait tenté de leur dire que les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard et ils avaient donc isolé le téléphone d'un peu tout, modifiant allègrement sa coque. Il ne captait pas très bien le satellite, mais assez pour le but de sa mission et était donc toujours en contact instantané avec la Ligue.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent et spécialement à mes reviewers. Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

"Mallory" fit joyeusement Ernie en ouvrant en grand ses rideaux le lendemain. "Mallory, on attend ton histoire !"

Le jeune garçon s'était instantanément réveillé au changement de luminosité mais eut le réflexe de ne pas le montrer, grognant en s'agitant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McMillan ?" finit-il par marmonner.

"Tout le monde attend ton histoire !" fit joyeusement McMillan.

"Quelle histoire ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé avec le troll ! Hannah dit que tu es allé sauver Granger et que tu as assommé le troll avec un sort de lumière tellement puissant qu'elle était aveugle, et après tu l'as enchaîné avec un sort que personne ne connaît et…"

Réagissant comme un garçon de son âge, Al'Najin enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Oh non, par l'enfer… sa discrétion était à l'eau si on lui attribuait les exploits qu'avait réalisé l' _une des quinze sorcières les plus puissantes d'Angleterre_. Une vibration se fit entendre et il sortit un œil de son oreiller, regardant sa table de chevet alors que McMillan racontait une autre rumeur d'une autre source. Avait-il seulement dormi une nuit ou deux semaines pour que tout le monde ne raconte autant de choses différentes ? Non, il n'avait pas lancé de potion de pétrification sur le troll, bon sang… où se serait-il procuré cela sans laisser savoir qu'il pouvait taper dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue en demandant gentiment ?

"Ok" interrompit-il alors que son téléphone vibrait plus fort. "Ok, McMillan, je me lève. Laisse-moi juste dix minutes pour prendre une douche et je descends dans la salle commune, ok ?"

"Ok" fit joyeusement McMillan sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à la vibration – il n'était pas à un artefact magique près. "Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes si t'es pas en bas, hein !"

"Ouais" fit Stan en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit en guise de bonne volonté. "Dix minutes."

Son condisciple ressortit joyeusement, refermant la porte, et Stan attrapa le téléphone, le déverrouillant avant de le décrocher.

"J'ai dix minutes seul pour prendre ma douche" avertit-il en arabe sans même saluer son interlocuteur.

 _"Dix secondes seront suffisantes"_ répondit la voix si caractéristique de Ra's al'Ghul. _"De l'orichalque n'a pas été vu depuis deux mille ans, Al'Najin. Je veux un échantillon."_

"Entendu" acquiesça Al'Najin. "Je vais travailler à gagner sa confiance."

L'homme avait déjà raccroché et il reverrouilla le téléphone avant de le ranger. Au temps pour avoir des informations sur le métal. Si Ra's al'Ghul l'avait exigé aussi clairement, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de plus que des rumeurs dessus, mais que ces rumeurs devaient être très intéressantes. Il alla prendre une brève douche en réfléchissant songeusement à comment s'en procurer auprès de McGonagall. Eh bien, elle aimait les bons élèves. Il pouvait manifester un intérêt bien plus profond pour sa matière et ensuite… elle les avait avertis de ne jamais tenter de métamorphose sans aide. Il irait la lui demander innocemment.

Cela requerrait qu'il ne mette en avant un excellent niveau théorique pour son âge cependant, assez pour attirer son attention durablement. C'était une vision sur le long terme, et un plan qu'il n'était pas certain de réaliser, en conséquence de quoi il allait également chercher dans d'autres voies s'il pouvait se procurer de l'orichalque. A commencer par Rogue, quoi qu'il se doute que le maître de potions n'en sache pas grand-chose. Il ne serait qu'un début.

Toute sa maison l'attendait en bas et Nymphadora Tonks l'attrapa d'ailleurs joyeusement, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux longs. Il se retint de l'envoyer valser contre le mur et se dégagea à la place dignement, rajustant ses cheveux dans leur catogan.

"Alors, Mallory" fit la métamorphomage en prenant une forme aguicheuse qui n'eut strictement aucun effet sur l'enfant trop jeune pour avoir ce type d'hormones "comment as-tu diable fait manger la poussière à ce troll ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait" répondit Stan en époussetant sa tenue. "McGonagall l'a fait."

"Ce n'est pas ce que Granger dit, que tu lui as sauvé la vie" fit joyeusement Tonks.

"Je lui ai sauvé la vie" admit-il. "Le troll allait lui mettre un coup de massue et je l'ai attrapée et poussée pour ne pas qu'elle se le prenne. Ensuite je l'ai sortie des toilettes, j'ai fermé la porte et je lui ai dit de courir, on est rentrés dans McGonagall et McGonagall s'est occupée du troll qui nous coursait."

"Pas de potion de pétrification ?" demanda Tonks, déçue.

"Non. Je ne sais pas brasser ça" mentit le jeune homme.

Bon, il avait carrément du mal avec la potion de pétrification. Il ne l'avait faite qu'une fois et cela avait manqué de tourner au désastre à pratiquement chaque étape, et l'aurait fait si Rogue n'avait pas tout rattrapé.

"Pas de lumos tellement aveuglant que le troll a cru être en plein soleil ?" interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.

"Peut-être que je l'ai aveuglé" admit-il, réticent "mais ça n'avait certainement pas la force du soleil."

"Fais voir !"

Il grogna mais ses condisciples réclamaient la chose et il sortit donc sa baguette, lançant le Lumos de la veille. Un peu moins brillant, cependant, avant de l'éteindre en haletant.

"Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi" se plaignit un quatrième année, et il haussa des épaules.

"Je suis sûr que si. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai voulu que ce soit très fort, c'est tout. La formule et le mouvement sont les mêmes."

Une mine sceptique lui répondit et il se força à lui sourire gentiment.

"Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? Ferme juste les yeux et pense que tu veux beaucoup, beaucoup de lumière, on verra bien ce que ça donne."

Sceptique, Diggory sortit néanmoins sa baguette et ferma les yeux.

"Très fort" recommanda Stan. "J'ai voulu que ça soit aussi fort que le soleil parce que tout ce que je savais des trolls, c'était qu'ils absorbaient les sorts et n'aimaient pas le jour."

"Lumos !" rugit Diggory en brandissant sa baguette comme une massue.

La lueur qui en résulta était bien plus forte que celle de Stan, se déversant dans la salle commune. Il y eut une vague d'applaudissements et il l'éteignit, se frottant ensuite les yeux.

"Oh wow" fit-il avec admiration, regardant sa baguette avec amour malgré son essoufflement. "C'était trop bien !"

"Bah tu vois" fit Stan avec un haussement d'épaules "j'ai rien fait de spécial et tu le fais plus fort que moi."

"Ça crève" fit Diggory, hors d'haleine.

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué aussi. C'est crevant par rapport à un Lumos normal. Je peux aller manger maintenant ?"

"Tu n'as pas oublié de détail ?" demanda Tonks, soupçonneuse.

"Non, m'dame. J'ai dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Quels sorts a utilisé McGonagall ? Un stupéfix ?"

"Un quoi ?" demanda Stan avec intérêt.

"Stupéfix. Un sort qui permet d'immobiliser quelqu'un, tu le verras en sixième année" répondit la métamorphomage en l'entraînant vers la sortie, suivie par toute leur maison. "Tu le vois comme un rayon écarlate, mais les trolls y résistent très bien."

"Non, non, elle n'a pas utilisé de sort. Elle a changé le sol sous ses pieds, a changé sa massue en sable et après elle a transformé une armure pour faire des chaînes et l'accrocher au sol. C'était… super impressionnant."

"Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle pouvait se battre contre dix Mangemorts en même temps" fit Tonks sur un ton de confidence. "Elle était très, très respectée pendant la guerre."

"Je veux bien le croire" fit-il sagement.

"Tu sais" fit Tonks avec malice "quand tu t'y connaîtras un peu plus en métamorphoses, elle acceptera sûrement de t'apprendre un ou deux tours. C'est ma matière préférée et elle n'a jamais rechigné à m'en dire plus que ce qu'on faisait en cours."

"Je pensais que je pourrai lui demander si j'avais des questions" admit-il. "Les classes ne vont pas très vite."

"Ben viens me voir en premier" offrit Tonks "et si je sais pas ou si c'est trop compliqué, va la voir. Et ne pratique pas sans lui dire avant ou elle va te tuer."

"J'ai cru comprendre" fit-il avec un petit rire avant d'imiter la sévère professeur. "La Métamorphose est l'art le plus dangereux que vous étudierez à Poudlard et je ne tolérerai aucun chahut…"

Tonks éclata de rire à côté de lui. Il déclina cependant l'invitation à manger avec elle, rejoignant son année comme à l'accoutumée avant de s'alimenter. Il se força à manger plus que de coutume, sachant que les grosses dépenses de magie étaient censées l'affamer – et qu'il avait prétendu que c'était une grosse dépense de magie même s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper une goutte de sueur. Un hibou arriva devant lui, lui laissant un parchemin, et il roula des yeux en voyant qu'il ferait sa retenue deux semaines après. Il savait que Hagrid était le garde-chasse de Poudlard, mais guère plus.

Les deux semaines suivantes le virent se concentrer intensément sur la métamorphose. Non pas sur ses devoirs, puisqu'ils étaient toujours très bien rédigés pour toutes les matières, mais sur des études nettement plus approfondies. Il laissa tomber les potions pour le moment, ne rédigeant que la base de ses rédactions sans craindre les foudres de Severus, mais se plongeait totalement dans les théories magiques. Toutes n'étaient pas aisées à comprendre, loin de là, mais Tonks avait tenu parole et n'hésitait jamais à les lui expliquer. Il commençait à parvenir à entretenir un débat, même si basique.

Aussi ce fut de méchante humeur qu'il se rendit à sa retenue. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ait lieu avec Rogue pour qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement. Pourtant il se rendit dans le hall où McGonagall lui avait dit devoir se rendre pour être accueilli par Rusard, le concierge. Trois autres première année se trouvaient là, dont Malefoy qui lui jeta un regard hautain – le petit blond n'avait jamais digéré la scène du premier jour et paraissait d'autant plus frustré que le Poufsouffle l'ignorait superbement. Insultes, provocations, il ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder. Et le fils de noble n'était _pas_ habitué à être ignoré.

Rusard les amena jusqu'à la cabane en bois qui servait de maison à Hagrid. Le géant sortit, armé d'une arbalète et son chien avec lui, et renvoya rudement Rusard, regardant ensuite les quatre enfants. Leur activité de la nuit était visiblement dangereuse et cela réveilla un peu l'intérêt du jeune assassin avant que son cœur ne se glace et que la haine ne monte en lui. Tuer des licornes ? Qui était assez monstrueux pour blesser ou tuer des licornes ?

La Ligue ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses. Les licornes faisaient partie des êtres magiques sous leur protection absolue, comme les phénix ou les démiguise. On pouvait _tenter_ de blesser un dragon sous les yeux d'un membre de la Ligue, qui aiderait néanmoins le reptile si celui-ci en manifestait le besoin. Mais les licornes, tellement pures qu'elles ne pouvaient blesser, étaient l'une de ces choses que les Assassins prêtaient serment de protéger. A n'importe quel prix.

Et la seule sanction admise pour les avoir blessées était la mort.

Malefoy prit son silence pour de la peur, car il le tança. Al'Najin l'ignora. Un gamin prétentieux n'était rien comparé au meurtrier d'une licorne. Hagrid le mit avec le noblard et le chien, Crockdur, à son silence. Il se mit en route à leur suite sans férir, se concentrant. Ce n'était plus Stan Mallory qui se déplaçait mais Al'Najin, le plus jeune assassin de la Ligue. Ses doigts sortirent subrepticement son téléphone et il envoya un message à la Ligue.

 _Quelqu'un a blessé et tué des licornes. Je demande l'autorisation de le traquer et l'abattre à tout prix._

Quand Malefoy se retourna pour lui demander d'une voix couinante pourquoi il traînait, l'engin avait déjà disparu dans ses vêtements, contre sa peau. Il se mit en route, silencieux comme un fauve en chasse. Moins de deux minutes après, le téléphone vibrait deux fois, puis s'immobilisait. L'autorisation de la chasse avait été donnée, et la nuit ne s'achèverait pas sans un mort.

Crockdur était un trouillard mais il restait un chien et pouvait suivre les pistes. Il les mena jusqu'à une clairière et l'assassin sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui. Une silhouette était agenouillée auprès d'une licorne blessée et encore vivante. Al'Najin pourtant ne bondit pas immédiatement en avant, canalisant la colère. Malefoy couina et tenta de s'enfuir. Il lui fit un croche-pied au passage et la tête du jeune noble percuta un rocher en tombant, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Bien. Un témoin de moins.

Le bruit avait néanmoins attiré l'attention de la chose qui releva la tête. Sans plus hésiter, Al'Najin bondit en avant à une vitesse foudroyante. Sa colère s'était condensée et cristallisée en une seconde, réveillant toute sa magie qui rugissait tout aussi furieusement. Il mit moins de deux secondes à parcourir les quinze mètres les séparant et son corps percuta l'autre avec un grand bruit, le faisant voler à plus de deux mètres de l'animal blessé. Al'Najin était sur son agresseur cependant et son poing se leva, frappant en plein visage. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre alors que les os se disloquaient sous la force du coup.

Un sort le fit voler en arrière mais il se rattrapa en plein vol et se retourna, retombant accroupi avant de tirer sa dague de sa botte. Sortir sa baguette était inutile pour le moment, il ne maîtrisait pas assez la sorcellerie et probablement moins bien que son vis-à-vis. Aussi fondit-il en avant, vif comme l'éclair, et la lame de dix centimètres se chargea de foudre dans sa main. Une infâme odeur de chaire brûlée s'éleva et le combat s'engagea soudain. Al'Najin ne se retenait pas. Son objectif était de voir sa cible morte et le sang coula plus d'une fois.

L'autre le comprit d'ailleurs car il s'enfuit avec un cri horrible après lui avoir lancé un sortilège qui percuta ses côtes, lui faisant libérer un halètement de douleur. Il leva sa dague et la lança, mais elle ne fit que érafler son bras alors que la douleur irradiait de son torse. Le touchant prudemment, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient brisées. Il lui avait lancé un _foutu sort_ qui avait brisé _vingt-quatre_ côtes d'un coup. Cela signifiait qu'il était en danger de mort, car les os brisés pouvaient percer le cœur ou les poumons, mais il ne paniqua pas, se laissant tomber à genoux avec le plus de douceur qu'il le put pour ne pas risquer de les bouger.

Il venait de se faire écraser. Certes, il n'avait eu que des dagues, et pas d'élément de surprise, mais il avait néanmoins été vaincu par un seul sort. Il devait absolument éviter un autre affrontement frontal, il ne le gagnerait pas plus que celui-ci. Non, il devait découvrir l'identité de sa proie et l'attirer dans un piège mortel, sans lui laisser la chance de combattre en retour. D'autres choses étaient néanmoins plus importantes pour le moment et son regard se fixa sur la licorne.

"Hey" fit-il d'une voix tremblante, frottant doucement son large cou blanc. "Il est parti et il va pas revenir de sitôt. Ou alors on lui tendra un piège, hein ?"

Un faible hennissement lui répondit et il leva sa main difficilement, traçant devant lui le signe de la Ligue des Assassins. Aesclepios prétendait que le signe n'avait pas été choisi au hasard et qu'il annonçait aux êtres réellement purs qu'un de leurs protecteurs était là. Il n'y croyait pas mais avait ressenti le besoin de le faire. La licorne remua faiblement, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

 _"Enfant… baisse tes barrières, enfant. Laisse-moi voir ton âme."_

La voix était lointaine, à peine perceptible derrière ses protections mentales. Il les abaissa très lentement, tendu comme un arc, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais. Pourtant la licorne avait une présence rassurante, scintillante.

 _"Sais-tu utiliser tes magies, enfant ?"_

"Non" murmura-t-il, sentant les larmes perler sur ses joues. "Je suis trop jeune, je ne sais pas utiliser toutes mes magies…"

 _"As-tu jamais soigné avec ?"_

"Je me suis soigné" avoua-t-il doucement.

 _"Accepterais-tu d'essayer ? Cela te laissera affaibli, enfant, et ne fonctionnera peut-être pas. Peu de sorciers peuvent utiliser leurs magies sur une licorne mais tu as fait le signe des protecteurs. J'aime les protecteurs. Je n'espérais pas en voir un de mon vivant."_

Sa voix vacillait, s'affaiblissait. Al'Najin avança sa main, la posant dans la plaie sanguinolente en hoquetant de douleur. Un bruit de galop se fit entendre sans qu'il ne réagisse, ni ne remarque les trois centaures qui entraient dans la clairière. Non, il avait déjà concentré ses magies. L'une d'entre elles devait nécessairement être une magie de guérison. Il s'était déjà soigné lui-même, de plaies parfois graves. Une par une, il examina les magies dans son esprit, les rejetant l'une après l'autre, avant de rester stupéfait.

Oh, ironie, quand tu nous tiens… Le pourpre de la magie guérisseuse n'était pas l'un de ses pouvoirs naturels. Il faisait partie des restes de Voldemort. Sans hésiter, Al'Najin le saisit et le poussa vers sa main, concentrant tout le flux. Il se fichait qu'elle appartienne à Voldemort. Sa seule volonté était qu'elle ne soigne l'être magnifique devant lui, qu'importe le coût. Il faisait partie de la Ligue des Assassins.

 _La Ligue des Assassins protège le monde. Vit et meurt pour l'innocent. Chasse l'impur, traque le maudit et détruit l'obscurité des hommes. Vie et mort, une vie pour une vie et une mort pour une mort. Un meurtre pour la vengeance et un meurtre pour la protection. Vie de l'impur sera prise contre celle de l'innocent, j'en fais le serment._

La douleur explosa dans son cerveau alors que le rouge envahissait sa vision. Il ne maîtrisait pas cette magie, ne la possédait même pas à l'origine, et elle le lui faisait amèrement sentir. Il recracha du sang, inconscient d'avoir sorti sa baguette et de la serrer dans son poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne soient blanches, inconscient des larmes sur son visage alors qu'il luttait furieusement, continuant d'user de la magie sauvage qui se débattait. La vie d'une licorne était plus importante que son confort. Il ne renoncerait pas. Jamais.

Une fontaine de lumière blanche apparut soudain derrière ses paupières et la pression se relâcha. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, inconscient du sang recraché sur son menton et sa poitrine. La licorne s'ébroua, puis se releva, les pattes légèrement tremblantes, frottant son museau contre sa joue. Sa robe était de nouveau intacte, à peine maculée du sang argenté, sans blessure béante. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

Lorsqu'il émergea lentement, sa tête bourdonnait de douleur. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable, chaudement recouvert. Son torse ne le faisait pratiquement pas souffrir. Plutôt que de montrer immédiatement son réveil, il tendit l'oreille. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre tout près et il sentit la surprise monter en lui en reconnaissant la voix de son "père".

Slade Wilson était à Poudlard. Et il ne semblait pas heureux du tout.

"Ah, Mr Mallory" fit une voix chaleureuse. "Je suis heureuse de vous savoir réveillé. Non, ne bougez pas. J'ai réparé vos côtes mais elles sont encore très fragiles."

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Eh bien, si elle avait réparé ses côtes, elle était probablement un peu plus que juste une infirmière. Il ne poserait pas de questions néanmoins.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

"Fatigué" fit-il sincèrement d'une voix effroyablement rauque que Slade n'aurait pas reniée.

"Hm, bien sûr. Vous avez pris un très vilain sort et vous êtes magiquement épuisé."

"Que fait… mon père… ici ?" articula-t-il.

"Nous appelons toujours les parents quand leurs enfants sont malades ou blessés" expliqua Pomfresh "et votre père a été difficile à joindre mais a manifesté le désir de vous visiter et d'avoir des explications plus claires. Je vais aller le chercher si vous le voulez."

"S'il vous plaît."

"Prenez juste cette potion, si vous voulez bien. Elle aide à se remettre de l'épuisement magique, vous en prendrez trois fois par jour."

"M'ci" répondit-il par automatisme.

Rogue entra dans un tourbillon de robes, suivi par son père et McGonagall, ainsi que Dumbledore qui fermait la marche. L'œil unique se posa sur lui, analytique – Wilson examinait attentivement son état. Rogue vit son regard sur la potion et acquiesça imperceptiblement. Il l'avait brassée lui-même et Al'Najin accepta donc de la boire.

"'lut, P'pa" fit-il d'une voix pâteuse et toujours aussi rauque. "Comment va ?"

"Bien" grogna son père. "J'expliquais justement à tes professeurs qu'il semblerait qu'ils aient _omis_ un point dans la description de leur école."

"Un seul ?" demanda le jeune assassin en refermant les yeux.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

"Je dors depuis combien de temps ?"

"Vingt-neuf heures, nous sommes actuellement jeudi et il est six heures du matin" répondit la voix joviale de Dumbledore. "Pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?"

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te ramener à la maison maintenant" avait grondé Slade en même temps.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. La Ligue avait probablement été en contact avec lui en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle plus de quelques heures après avoir dit qu'il partait traquer un tueur de licornes. Il lui proposait une extraction simple, lui permettant de quitter le bâtiment sans anicroche et sans être retenu.

La tâche de l'assassin était loin d'être finie cependant et il lui fit un adorable sourire, réactivant son occlumencie à pleine puissance malgré sa migraine, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

"J'ai vu une licorne et c'était la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie" annonça-t-il avant que son sourire ne disparaisse. "Elle était blessée et c'était horriblement triste. Il y avait un truc au-dessus, comme un humain avec une capuche, qui buvait son sang. Malefoy a essayé de s'enfuir mais a trébuché et elle nous a vus. J'ai sauté en avant, sur elle, pour l'éloigner de la licorne. On a roulé par terre et je l'ai frappée. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez – en tout cas un truc a craqué quand j'ai frappé avec mon poing. Il n'a pas bougé au début et j'ai senti la douleur partout dans mon torse, comme quand je m'étais cassé une côte en tombant. Beaucoup plus fort, et partout. Il a poussé un cri horrible, comme un Nazgûl, et il s'est enfui."

Le silence retomba et il voulut poursuivre, maladroitement.

"La licorne n'était pas morte et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure et… je ne sais pas après."

C'était le mensonge le plus pitoyable de sa vie, réalisa-t-il soudain. Et tous ses interlocuteurs le savaient. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu la voix de la licorne et s'être emparé de la magie de guérison, forçant son usage – il n'était pas _épuisé magiquement_ pour rien.

"Vous mentez" fit Rogue d'une voix calme.

"Je mens" admit-il calmement.

"Que s'est-il passé alors ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la voix, ni du symbole de la Ligue des Assassins, ni de leur échange et certainement pas de la présence scintillante et de la tête blanche sur ses genoux. Finalement il voulut parler.

"Je…"

Sa voix se coupa seule.

"Je ne veux pas en parler" trancha-t-il soudain.

"Mr Mallory" incita Dumbledore "personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette licorne en dehors de vous. Vous étiez couvert de son sang lorsque les centaures vous ont ramené."

"Je… elle… je…"

Les mots ne passaient définitivement pas dans sa gorge et c'était quelque chose d'étrange.

"Mr Mallory, nous devons savoir" fit patiemment le directeur, déclenchant deux réactions violentes.

"Assez !" claquèrent les voix de Slade Wilson et Minerva McGonagall en même temps.

"Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas" fit rudement le mercenaire en le fixant. "C'est un traumatisme, nous pouvons consulter un professionnel si tu le veux."

"Mr Mallory est visiblement sous l'Interdit de Merlin" fit McGonagall au même moment, foudroyant du regard le directeur. "Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'en parler, Albus – tous les symptômes sont là. Un acte de haute magie, l'épuisement qui en découle et l'impossibilité d'en parler. N'insistez pas, Albus."

"Minerva a raison" acquiesça l'infirmière, ses poings sur ses hanches. "Ceci est un Interdit de Merlin ou je ne sais pas en reconnaître un. Mon patient parlera des événements à quelqu'un s'il le choisit, quand il le choisira, et personne ne lui posera la moindre question dans l'intervalle, est-ce clair ?"

"Mes excuses, Mr Mallory" fit Dumbledore en inclinant sa tête. "Je n'aurai pas dû insister."

"Qu'est-ce que l'Interdit de Merlin ?" s'enquit Stan en réponse avec curiosité.

Un petit silence lui répondit puis McGonagall se racla la gorge.

"Il arrive que certaines personnes fassent, dans certaines circonstances, des actes, de haute magie ou non, qui leur permettent de prendre conscience d'informations sur la nature même de la magie ou d'un sortilège. Afin de protéger ces savoirs d'un mauvais usage, ces personnes sont protégées par l'Interdit de Merlin, une réaction de la magie même qui protège leur découverte ou redécouverte. L'information ne peut être extraite d'aucune façon que ce soit et la coutume exige, une fois l'Interdit identifié, de ne pas questionner son porteur."

"Oh…"

La tête de la sévère professeur s'inclina.

"Bien sûr, vous êtes libre d'en parler à qui vous choisirez pour cela si vous en ressentez l'envie ou le besoin."

"Ok…"

"Et cent points pour Poufsouffle, pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une licorne" conclut la professeure. "Je propose que nous laissions le peu de temps d'éveil qu'il reste à Mr Mallory avec son père, directeur."

"Excellente idée" approuva Pomfresh. "Du vent. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Merci" fit Slade avant d'offrir un signe de tête et un sourire à la professeur.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit une seconde après, le regardant avec attention.

"Tu veux écrire un message à ta sœur ? Elle est très inquiète."

Stan acquiesça et le mercenaire plongea la main dans sa veste, en sortant un bloc et un stylo qu'il lui tendit avant de l'aider à se redresser.

"Vingt-quatre côtes brisées" fit-il à voix basse. "Redoutable attaque."

"Même pas vu venir" admit Stan tout aussi doucement. "Je lui ai brisé plusieurs os et l'ai poignardé plusieurs fois mais il s'est enfui et après… la licorne était plus importante. Je ne peux pas l'affronter de face, je dois lui tendre un piège."

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Al'Najin resta silencieux un moment. Toute la Ligue volerait à son secours en plus de Slade s'il le demandait, et le coupable décéderait bientôt. Cependant il ne voulait pas se trahir et, admettons-le, il était vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

"Pas si on peut l'éviter" fit-il finalement. "Il y avait un témoin qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon potentiel et c'était un duel sorcier. Ça n'en sera pas un la prochaine fois mais une exécution."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il décapuchonna le stylo avant de commencer à écrire. C'était en arabe, et codé qui de plus est. Slade ne tenterait pourtant pas de lire, ou du moins Al'Najin s'en fichait s'il le faisait. Ce n'était qu'un rapport bien plus complet et circonstancié des événements et il conclut en indiquant qu'il était maintenant réveillé et attendrait un message ou un appel pour prendre sa décision, mais qu'il lançait néanmoins sa traque pour découvrir qui était le coupable.

Il était épuisé lorsqu'il eut terminé et Slade glissa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux comme le ferait un père, avant d'embrasser son front.

"Repose-toi bien" fit-il avec affection.

"J'aurai besoin d'être remis en forme cet été" fit le jeune garçon en refermant les yeux.

Un sourire un peu inquiétant lui répondit.

"Je m'arrangerai pour être dans les environs."

"Merci."

Il resta trois jours de plus à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne voulait pas qu'il se lève car ses côtes étaient toujours fragiles et il avait été assez souvent blessé pour reconnaître le bon sens de la recommandation. Il était donc sagement resté au lit et lui avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait lire pendant ce temps, ce qu'elle avait accepté, l'approvisionnant volontiers avec les titres ou les sujets qu'il demandait.

Il méditait le reste du temps, tant pour reconstituer ses barrières d'occlumencie que pour étudier sa propre magie. Le pourpre était dorénavant totalement intégré à ses autres magies suite à son assimilation forcée. Il pourrait sûrement s'en servir plus aisément mais devait s'entraîner pour le contrôler avec une plus grande précision. L'autre chose qui avait changé était sa baguette. Il l'avait retrouvée sur sa table de chevet mais elle n'était plus simplement de bois sombre. Des stries argentées se faisaient voir, des stries qu'il reconnut en les frôlant comme étant du sang de licorne incrusté dans le bois. Le contact était cependant rassurant plus qu'inquiétant et il ne s'en était donc pas soucié.

Ses camarades vinrent lui rendre visite plusieurs fois, de Poufsouffle principalement mais également Hermione et Neville. Il parlait cependant encore moins qu'à l'accoutumée et la rumeur avait fait son œuvre – pour toute l'école, Malefoy s'était enfui comme un lâche, lui avait sauvé une licorne mais ne dirait pas comment parce qu'il était sous un Interdit de Merlin. C'était assez incroyable à quelle vitesse les rumeurs se propageaient dans cette école. Rien ne restait secret longtemps mais la version qui circulait était bien entendu amplifiée et déformée.

Le seul avantage de l'Interdit, c'était qu'il pouvait ignorer toutes les questions qui l'embêtaient. Soit à peu près toutes, et les gens s'arrêtaient tout seuls quand leurs voisins leur mettaient un coup de coude en chuchotant _Interdit de Merlin_. Vraiment pratique, cette expression. Les gens se contentaient juste de savoir qu'il avait sauvé une licorne.

Il s'était replongé dans ses études, aidant ses camarades quand ils le lui demandaient poliment et travaillant le reste du temps. La métamorphose bénéficiait toujours de la totalité de son attention et Tonks était d'une très précieuse aide, accélérant très largement son apprentissage. Elle semblait apprécier son esprit analytique et lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il progressait très vite, mais il n'avait guère d'autre point de comparaison.

"Severus" demanda-t-il soudain au milieu d'une retenue avec le maître de potions.

"Hm ?"

Le professeur était à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies à grands coups de plumes rageurs.

"Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Je veux un peu d'ADN de Quirrell."

Severus releva soudainement la tête et le garçon soutint son regard.

"Je l'ai frappé avec ma dague" daigna-t-il néanmoins expliquer. "Les centaures me l'ont ramenée plus tard, sans la montrer à personne d'autres. La Ligue a fait un test ADN dessus et je veux un échantillon pour établir une comparaison."

"Pourquoi Quirrell ?"

"C'est un idiot bégayant et fini qui porte un turban."

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du professeur et pourtant ses yeux restaient froids.

"Et en réalité ?"

"Si l'on prend en compte que la pierre philosophale se trouve au troisième étage" commença à énoncer le jeune homme "que le sang de licorne permet de rester en vie à n'importe quel coût, jusqu'à avoir trouvé mieux, comme par exemple l'élixir d'immortalité, qu'il s'intéresse de très près au troisième étage, qu'il avait son nez tout juste réparé, mais pas entièrement après cette nuit-là et que je sais déjà d'autres sources que Quirrell a été en contact avec Voldemort en Albanie, je suppose qu'il y a de quoi émettre une hypothèse indiquant qu'il veut ramener la pierre à Voldemort et qu'il le maintient actuellement en vie. Je ne frapperai pas sans preuve néanmoins."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si c'est lui ?" demanda Rogue.

"Voler la pierre, la renvoyer à Nicolas Flamel via la Ligue en lui disant que Voldemort la voulait et en lui demandant, anonymement bien sûr, son aide pour coincer Quirrell. En parallèle, préparer un assassinat sur lui. Non pas un combat frontal, je ne suis de toute évidence pas assez fort pour ça, mais…"

"Une exécution" conclut Rogue en dessinant un T rageur sur sa copie.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Il y a un chien à trois têtes au troisième étage, assis sur une trappe" fit Rogue d'une voix songeuse. "Puis un Filet du Diable, une salle contenant des clefs volantes ensorcelée, un échiquier géant, un troll, une énigme de logique et je ne sais pas pour la fin."

"Et pour mon ADN ?"

"Ne poussez pas votre chance, Mallory. Hors d'ici. Un elfe de maison nettoierait mieux ces chaudrons."

La voix s'était subitement faite glaciale et méprisante et le jeune homme sut qu'ils étaient observés. Il bondit sur ses pieds, laissa Rogue nettoyer deux ou trois chaudrons et fila hors de la pièce, comme s'il était trop heureux de s'échapper de la retenue.

Trois jours plus tard, lorsque Rogue leur rendit leurs échantillons de potions, sa fiole avait changé. L'examinant avec attention par transparence, Al'Najin distingua quelques poils et du sang séché. Parfait. Il la rangea dans son sac. A midi même, un hibou partait à tire-d'ailes vers Londres. Il avait juste écrit _ADN_ au marqueur dessus, sans apporter aucun changement. Cela suffirait pour que les faux serviteurs au manoir des Mallory ne sachent quoi en faire.

En attendant les résultats, il étudierait et observerait, comme toujours.

Ce fut peu de temps avant les vacances de Noël qu'il se glissa jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il s'était inscrit pour y rester sur ordre de la Ligue, puisque rien ne l'attendait à l'extérieur pour le moment. Autant en profiter pour s'entraîner et en apprendre davantage. Avec un peu de chances, les résultats de ses tests génétiques ne tarderaient pas trop.

"Mr Mallory ?" demanda courtoisement le professeur Sinistra quand il eut frappé.

"Je suis désolé de déranger" s'excusa-t-il avec politesse "mais j'aurai aimé savoir si le professeur McGonagall était ici ?"

"Entrez."

Elle s'était écartée et Stan entra sans hésiter. La salle était séparée en plusieurs espaces plus restreints, de fauteuils entourant des tables basses ou de bureaux. Plusieurs professeurs conversaient ou s'occupaient mais il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient et comprit qu'il devait y avoir des sortilèges d'intimité sur chaque table. Chourave, sa directrice de maison, était avec un Serdaigle mais le salua néanmoins d'un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit poliment.

"Minerva" appela la jolie professeur d'astronomie "tu as de la visite."

La sévère professeur s'arrêta dans sa conversation avec Flitwick et l'observa un instant avant de lui sourire sincèrement. Sa baguette s'agita et le sortilège de silence tomba.

"Venez nous rejoindre, je vous en prie, Mr Mallory" offrit-elle.

"Merci beaucoup" fit-il sincèrement "et navré de vous déranger, professeurs."

"Je vous en prie" fit joyeusement Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider ?" s'enquit McGonagall.

"Eh bien, je me souviens de vous exigeant, notre premier jour de classe, de ne jamais tenter de métamorphoses sans être supervisé" expliqua-t-il en feignant une légère nervosité. "Et… j'ai beaucoup lu dessus, et je crois avoir progressé en théorie mais…"

"Vous aimeriez passer à la pratique" compléta sévèrement McGonagall, avant de se radoucir. "Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu me voir, Mr Mallory. Nombre d'élèves essaient quand même des sorts qu'ils jugent simples sans en parler aux professeurs. Puis-je savoir en quoi la métamorphose vous attire-t-elle tellement ?"

"Hm" fit-il en rougissant légèrement. "Votre démonstration d'Halloween était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Et puis…"

Il s'arrêta un instant, mal à l'aise, et rougit encore plus sous son regard bienveillant.

"J'ai… Neville dit que je suis doué parce que… mon père l'était" admit-il. "Je veux dire, j'adore mon père et ma sœur et je ne voudrai en changer pour rien au monde mais… ils ne sont pas _sorciers_ et…"

Un sourire compréhensif lui répondit. Flitwick avait déjà acquiescé joyeusement.

"James Potter était très bon en métamorphose, effectivement" approuva-t-il. "Un peu tête brûlée, certes, mais très talentueux. Il est effectivement tout à fait possible que vous ayez hérité de son don, en effet."

"Où vous êtes-vous rendu en théorie ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne lisais pas par niveau" admit-il, embarrassé. "Tonks m'a beaucoup aidé quand je ne comprenais pas des choses et c'est elle qui m'a recommandé la plupart des livres, mais je n'ai pas étudié par année, plus par théorie."

"Quelles théories précisément ?"

"Je crois que j'ai bien saisi les lois de préservation de la matière, c'est très proche de la chimie" fit-il soudain avec enthousiasme. "Les cinq premières lois de Gaunt sont faciles aussi, la suite un peu moins mais j'ai fini par saisir les principes. Les théorèmes de Wildberg sont vraiment _fascinants_ et ses dessins de niveaux d'énergie aussi – il fallait être un génie pour penser à redessiner ces diagrammes comme ça, ça _simplifie_ tellement la compréhension de la métamorphose. J'ai essayé de les appliquer à ce qu'on a vu comme sorts en classe, les diagrammes que j'ai eu sont très simples mais je suppose que c'est parce que ce ne sont des métamorphoses qui ne dépendent que du premier niveau et…"

"Pourrai-je voir vos diagrammes ?" interrompit gentiment la professeur.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche sans férir, sortant son bloc moldu avant de le lui tendre.

"Je ne dessine pas très bien" s'excusa-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

La professeur avait déjà souleva la couverture, feuilletant les pages. Le jeune Mallory avait effectivement décomposé et analysé chacun des sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudié depuis le début de l'année – et, sachant que la plupart de ses élèves n'arrivaient _jamais_ à un niveau de compréhension tel et se contentaient de la formule du sorcier moyen _une incantation + un mouvement = un effet_ , c'était déjà une belle réussite. Même son père n'aurait pas forcément pu faire ceci en première année s'il avait sérieusement essayé.

Son attention fut attirée par des remarques en marge, au crayon pour la plupart. La majeure partie étaient suivies de points d'interrogation et de flèches qui pointaient vers certaines parties des diagrammes. Mallory commençait même à appréhender le niveau suivant de métamorphose – un exploit à son âge.

"Très bien" acquiesça-t-elle en refermant le bloc. "Vous semblez effectivement avoir beaucoup appris en théorie. J'ai vu que vous restiez pendant les vacances, nous pourrons organiser quelques sessions d'études si vous le souhaitez."

"Ça ne vous dérange pas ?" demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Les lèvres de la professeur frémirent. Mallory avait un niveau théorique très avancé et elle savait déjà d'expérience qu'une pratique stricte et sévère ne lui faisait pas peur.

"Non, Mr Mallory, je ne vous l'aurai pas proposé sinon. Et je préfère que mes élèves viennent me le demander plutôt qu'ils ne tentent des transformations hasardeuses."

"Merci beaucoup" fit le garçon avec un immense sourire.

"Je vous en prie."

"Me voilà déçu" soupira Flitwick. "Wildberg à onze ans, réellement ? Ne voulez-vous pas vous intéresser également aux sortilèges, Mr Mallory ?"

"J'aime bien les sortilèges" admit Stan "mais ce qu'a fait le professeur McGonagall c'était… au-dessus de tout."

"Minerva" gronda gentiment Flitwick.

"Eh bien, Filius" gloussa la professeur, choquant Stan qui se reprit au dernier moment "si vous voulez que Mr Mallory ne s'intéresse également aux sortilèges, pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ce que peuvent faire les enchantements de haut niveau, en duel par exemple ?"

Stan la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Filius pourtant eut l'air très excité à cette idée.

"Très bonne idée, Minerva ! Peut-être devrions-nous faire effectivement des démonstrations de très haut niveau à nos élèves pour les concentrer sur les cours."

Il se tapota la joue.

"Je vais demander à Severus un duel d'entraînement. Il n'est pas mauvais quand il s'y met et très rapide."

Il fit un clin d'œil vers Stan.

"La vitesse rend toujours un duel très impressionnant, jeune homme. Un adversaire surpris est un adversaire affaibli."

"Je n'ai pas vocation à me battre en duel" fit prudemment Stan "et je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue acceptera que…"

"Mais si, mais si" fit joyeusement Flitwick.

"Vous n'aimez pas le conflit, Mr Mallory ?" demanda doucement McGonagall.

Une petite grimace lui répondit. Stan mentait, mais il mentait incroyablement bien, son occlumencie déployée au maximum.

"Je n'aime pas voir des gens blessés, professeur" répondit-il, biaisant le credo de la Ligue. "Certainement pas des innocents comme une licorne."

"Je m'inquiète encore pour vous à ce sujet" fit McGonagall d'une voix douce. "C'était un épisode traumatisant."

"Ça va. Vraiment" assura-t-il. "Je… ma baguette fait encore des bêtises parfois mais… ça va. Le professeur Chourave m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'avais du mal à dormir. Et… elle est vivante. Donc c'est bon."

En tant qu'assassin chevronné, c'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les cauchemars ne le prennent aussi violemment, les visions de la licorne morte sous ses yeux. En bons Poufsouffle, ses camarades de chambrée en avaient parlé à leur directeur de maison et Chourave avait effectivement pris le temps de s'occuper de lui. Quelques nuits avaient été faites sous potion de sommeil Sans Rêve, puis c'était allé de mieux en mieux et il avait arrêté la potion.

"Pomona prend toujours très soin de ses petits blaireaux" acquiesça jovialement Flitwick. "Je retiens votre idée, Minerva. Peut-être devrions-nous aller dîner ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Stan remercia encore les deux professeurs avant de sortir. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'orichalque à McGonagall. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il s'intéressait de très près au métal. S'il était assez assidu dans son apprentissage et qu'il gagnait sa confiance, il pourrait aborder le sujet un jour où il sentirait que l'atmosphère était bonne. On n'extorquait pas leurs secrets de duel à des gens en leur parlant cinq minutes.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche, et voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce fut trois jours avant le début des vacances de Noël que son téléphone vibra d'un premier message. Il y avait quatre-vingt-seize pour cent de chances que les deux échantillons de sang qu'il avait fourni à la Ligue ne soient de la même personne, la marge d'erreur venant des dégradations sur les deux échantillons. Il resta un long moment pensif. Rogue lui avait donné les protections et il les trouvait ridiculement faibles pour quelque chose d'aussi précieux que la Pierre Philosophale. Il allait tout de même prendre le risque de s'en emparer, oui, car Flamel ferait un potentiel allié très précieux et Ra's pensait que c'était la chose à faire.

Ensuite, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'éliminer Quirrell facilement. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus aisées s'il avait quitté Poudlard pour les vacances, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida finalement à y réfléchir sérieusement pendant ses vacances, une fois la Pierre en sécurité, et commença à préparer son escapade dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage.

La veille du départ de Poudlard, ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il se rendit au festin. Il avait décidé d'agir ce soir, quand tout le monde serait épuisé par le trop-plein de nourriture, et avait soigneusement préparé son escapade. La dissimulation relevait nettement plus de son domaine et, dans l'idéal, il n'aurait pas à se servir de magie. Pourtant les rumeurs couraient quand il arriva à la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient closes. Elle s'ouvrirent à sept heures piles et des exclamations se firent entendre.

"Il y a une estrade de duel !" chuchota une voix surexcitée, et la rumeur se répandit aussitôt comme une traînée de poudre.

Il pinça ses lèvres. Flitwick n'avait pas été sérieux, si ?

Et pourtant, quand tout le monde fut installé à leurs tables, le petit professeur arriva sur l'estrade. Il n'était pas vêtu de ses robes ordinaires et sa simple vue ramena le silence.

"Bienvenue !" fit joyeusement Flitwick. "Bienvenue pour votre dernier jour à Poudlard avant Noël ! Pour cela, quelques professeurs et moi avons décidé de vous préparer une petite surprise. Oui, vous l'avez bien deviné, nous ferons trois démonstrations de duel ce soir. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ont accepté de me prêter leur concours."

Une acclamation terrible lui répondit. Les élèves paraissaient fous de joie de l'opportunité. Rogue avait l'air encore plus renfrogné qu'à l'accoutumée mais Stan savait qu'il était le plus faible des trois et qu'il ne devait pas du tout aimer être vu en position de faiblesse.

"Tu crois que Rogue va utiliser de la magie noire ?" chuchota Hannah à côté de lui.

"Devant le directeur ?" rabroua Ernie. "T'es folle. Il se ferait envoyer à Azkaban dans la seconde."

"J'ai entendu dire que Flitwick était un champion de duel" fit rêveusement Susan. "Champion du monde, je crois."

"Navré" fit platement Stan "mais j'ai vu McGonagall maîtriser un troll en un claquement de doigts."

Des rires lui répondirent.

"On a remarqué que tu ne faisais que de la métamorphose" gloussa Ernie. "Ça avance ?"

"Lentement. Elle a accepté qu'on pratique un peu pendant les vacances pour peu que je lui promette de ne rien faire en dehors de sa supervision."

"C'est cool" fit Hannah avec enthousiasme. "C'est une très bonne prof."

Il acquiesça en silence, regardant l'estrade. McGonagall aussi s'était changée et son chignon paraissait plus strict que jamais, enserrant étroitement ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils traînent autour d'elle. Rogue avait également attaché les siens en catogan et ses robes de duel, noires bien entendu, lui donnaient une certaine prestance.

Flitwick et McGonagall se mirent en face finalement alors que Rogue se reculait. Un silence religieux s'abattit sur la salle alors qu'il décomptait, les deux adversaires se tournant le dos pour s'éloigner lentement. Flitwick fut le premier à se retourner et Stan cilla. Son sortilège avait été à peine visible, et pourtant McGonagall l'avait stoppé d'une vulgaire pierre apparue en l'air, qui explosa au passage.

Ils ne combattaient pas sérieusement, Stan le voyait parfaitement. Aucun des deux n'émanait d'intention hostile. Par contre, les métamorphoses de la professeur étaient fantastiques, modifiant le terrain à sa guise pour lui donner l'avantage, invoquant des créatures _vivantes_ pour gêner le petit professeur. Flitwick était incroyablement rapide et ses sortilèges aussi. Il ne prononçait pas toujours les formules, n'en ayant pas besoin, et se déplaçait énormément. Stan suivit un long moment les mouvements de ses jambes, dignes d'un escrimeur chevronné. Cela lui permit de remarquer que ses pas n'étaient pas faits au hasard et il reporta son attention sur lui.

Flitwick ne faisait pas que lancer des sorts. Examinant très attentivement sa silhouette vive, Stan finit par distinguer les éclats de magie qui s'éloignaient de lui et tenta de les reconstituer. Le professeur tissait une toile de magie un peu partout, désactivant certaines métamorphoses à peine ébauchées. C'était un _enchantement_ , et non un sortilège, et jamais Stan n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait l'utiliser en duel – ils prenaient bien trop de temps à être construits.

Et pourtant lorsqu'une fumée blanche se répandit, c'était bel et bien dû à la toile de magie déployée. L'air se raréfia et le manque d'oxygène soudain surprit McGonagall, assez pour qu'un sortilège ne passe sous sa garde. Elle se rendit avec un sourire sur ses lèvres minces et la salle revint à la normale sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors qu'ils s'inclinaient l'un face à l'autre.

Elle se mit ensuite en position face à Severus Rogue, pour le plus grand plaisir des Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se mirent à beugler des encouragements. Stan eut un signe de tête navré mais ne dit rien. Le duel fut bien moins long et Rogue finit par être neutralisé – pas sans avoir lancé une potion de pétrification aux pieds de Minerva qui fonctionna parfaitement, pour un superbe match nul. Stan faillit ricaner – peu étonnant que Severus, sachant qu'il allait perdre, n'ait préparé un petit plan de secours pour ne pas avoir _totalement_ l'air d'être le perdant.

Ils furent tous les deux dé-pétrifiés par Pomfresh qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et Severus se remit en position alors que Flitwick remontait sur la plate-forme. Le décompte fut à peine atteint qu'un déluge de sorts se fit voir sur la plate-forme, de toutes les couleurs, filant cependant à des vitesses surréelles. Les deux se déplaçaient énormément, esquivant et n'érigeant des boucliers qu'en dernier recours qui disparaissaient ensuite dans des chuintements.

La magie sifflait à une vitesse incroyable. On n'aurait réellement pu donner une personne qui avait l'avantage. C'était principalement de l'esbroufe, bien sûr, mais le but était totalement atteint alors que la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient muets devant le déferlement de magie, bouche bée. Les deux sorciers avaient arrêté de prononcer leurs sorts et c'était définitivement chose très intéressante à apprendre dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Stan suivait plus particulièrement Flitwick des yeux – il connaissait Rogue et le sujet était donc moins intéressant.

Le petit professeur en était conscient et finit par lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Un instant après, sa baguette s'agitait dans une suite de mouvements extrêmement complexes qui pourtant dura moins de deux secondes. Une flopée de sortilèges s'en échappèrent, puis soudain se _divisèrent_ en plusieurs rayons. Rogue dressa un bouclier qui émit un bruit de gong grave devant lui, mais Flitwick avait déjà fait un autre mouvement de baguette, ses lèvres prononçant cette fois une formule.

Les sorts qui n'étaient pas morts sur le bouclier, passant autour, firent soudain un propre _demi-tour_ et frappèrent Rogue dans le dos.

Tout le monde ne l'avait peut-être pas vu dans la myriade de sorts mais ceux pour qui c'était le cas, comme Stan, restaient bouche bée. Il envoya un regard d'admiration sincère au professeur triomphant, pourtant essoufflé, qui se rapprocha de Severus pour le réanimer. Le cerveau de Stan calculait déjà à toute allure. Le principal inconvénient des sorts, comme des balles d'armes à feu, étaient qu'ils allaient en ligne droite. Il était possible de leur donner des effets mineurs, mais guère plus.

S'il commençait à modifier les trajectoires des sorts, les possibilités étaient toutes autres…

Le festin commença juste après, lorsque les acclamations se furent enfin tues, mais le principal sujet de conversation était bien sûr les duels qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Les élèves en parlaient d'ailleurs toujours avec excitation lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Stan prit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait sonné sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il activa les sorts d'intimité de son lit et recomposa le numéro, restant immobile le temps qu'on ne décroche.

 _"Hey, petit frère"_ fit la voix de Nyssa en arabe.

"Hey" fit-il à voix basse.

Il perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de Nyssa était tendue.

 _"Père ne voulait pas que je t'appelle"_ admit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement _"mais je pensais que tu voulais savoir… Al'Sahfer est… le traître l'a tuée. Pas le traître. Quelqu'un. J'enquête."_

"Je rentrerai demain" annonça-t-il avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même.

Al'Sahfer avait été le plus proche d'une amie qu'il n'ait eu. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble à la Ligue et s'étaient longuement entraînés avec l'autre, discutant et s'amusant.

 _"Un… un idiot a revendiqué son meurtre et réclamé père en duel"_ fit Nyssa. _"Je… je sais que ce n'était pas lui. Il protège quelqu'un."_

"Est-ce qu'il est…"

 _"Non. Père l'a laissé vivre pour… pour qu'il nous emmène au bon endroit."_

"Je rentre, grande sœur" fit-il calmement. "Envoie un message par hibou que je l'ai demain matin et que je prétexte mon changement d'avis."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Nous allons à Starling ensemble."

 _"Père…"_

"Comprendra que je ne traque un traître. Je suis l'un des meilleurs dans ce domaine. Je te vois bientôt, grande sœur. Je termine juste une part de ma mission et j'arrive."

Il avait raccroché un instant après et resta pourtant immobile, revoyant mentalement Al'Sahfer et son sourire, avant de se promettre silencieusement qu'elle serait vengée.

Il était une heure du matin lorsqu'il sortit du dortoir, non pas vêtu d'un uniforme mais de sa tenue d'assassin. Il avait déjà remarqué que les tableaux suivaient les gens qui se promenaient et les évita donc soigneusement, passant dans leurs angles morts quand il le pouvait et privilégiant les passages secrets qui n'en avaient pas. Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait pris trois potions supprimant son odeur et effaçant ses traces et ses rejets corporels.

Il tourna la poignée du couloir interdit sans résistance. Un grondement lui répondit mais il avait déjà commencé à siffloter distraitement. Trouver comment neutraliser un Cerbère n'avait pas été difficile, vraiment. Il était très sensible à la musique. Effectivement, les trois têtes dodelinèrent et Al'Najin s'avança en silence, soulevant la trappe avant de sauter dedans sans hésiter. Le Filet du Diable amortit sa chute et il se détendit parfaitement.

C'était l'un des premiers exercices d'un assassin. Savoir paraître totalement détendu alors que l'on était prêt à l'action. Ses muscles ne présentaient aucune forme de contraction, il ne transpirait pas, et en conséquence le Filet le laissa passer. Il se réceptionna souplement sur le sol. Si Rogue avait raison, venait maintenant l'enchantement de Flitwick. Des clefs se trouvaient bien là, volant rapidement dans toute la salle, mais Al'Najin se rapprocha d'abord de la porte, l'examinant attentivement. Il était probable que Flitwick ne l'ait enchantée contre les sortilèges d'ouverture…

Mais avait-il pensé à bloquer la méthode moldue ? C'était quelque chose qui méritait d'être tenté et Al'Najin sortit ses outils de crochetage. C'était une compétence qu'il maîtrisait depuis des années maintenant et il inséra délicatement le premier crochet dans la serrure. Les vieilles maisons et portes avec des serrures en métal massif était dans les plus simples à forcer et, effectivement, la clenche joua après moins de deux minutes. Al'Najin récupéra rapidement tous ses instruments, les rangeant dans sa tunique, et attrapa le balai qui se tenait là.

La lumière eut à peine le temps de s'allumer dans la pièce de l'échiquier qu'il volait au-dessus et se reposa après, laissant le balai appuyé contre un mur. L'odeur caractéristique du troll lui parvint et il ouvrit la fiole qu'il avait _empruntée_ à Rogue deux jours avant. La fumée noire se répandit silencieusement dans la pièce. Il avait déjà supprimé son odeur. Le troll ne le verrait pas passer et, avec un peu de chance, il oublierait même qu'il y avait eu quelque chose bizarre à un moment.

Al'Najin parvint enfin dans la dernière pièce, ne s'effrayant pas des flammes qu'il avait vues. Rogue l'avait averti. Il lui avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui fournir l'antidote, ce serait beaucoup trop évident, mais lui avait indiqué quel était l'effet des flammes. Sans hésiter, ne jetant même pas un œil aux bouteilles, Al'Najin marcha vers le rideau de flammes.

 _Une douleur immonde_ , avait dit Severus. _Presque un Doloris._

L'Avada était plus douloureux que le Doloris, et il y avait survécu. Il occulta la douleur en continuant à avancer, ne se concentrant que sur ses jambes pour ne pas que les contractions musculaires ne le ralentissent. Puis soudain il fut passé et s'autorisa une seconde d'arrêt. Il savait supporter la douleur mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait le faire. La douleur reflua alors qu'il inspirait profondément et il reprit sa marche.

La salle était vaste et un seul objet s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un miroir, ce qui augmenta instantanément sa méfiance. Ce n'était pas un objet ordinaire à mettre quelque part où était censée se cacher la pierre philosophale. Il en fit lentement le tour, évitant de regarder la surface miroitante pour le moment, et observa avec attention l'inscription en haut.

L'énigme était ridiculement facile et il entreprit donc de le lire à l'envers. Ce que son cœur désire… si le miroir montrait effectivement les souhaits et les rêves, c'était stupidement dangereux. Bien des rêves et des fantasmes ne se réalisaient jamais. Ce n'était que faire miroiter l'impossible et c'était terriblement dangereux pour l'équilibre psychologique de certaines personnes. Il semblerait cependant qu'il n'ait pas le choix et baissa les yeux, regardant la surface miroitante avant de lever un sourcil.

Il se voyait lui-même, adulte et pleinement formé. Son uniforme était celui de la Ligue, bien qu'il n'en porte pas la capuche. Il avait sa baguette dans un holster sur son avant-bras – ceci semblait être une bonne idée qu'il pouvait appliquer aisément – deux armes à feu à la ceinture et, par-dessus son épaule, comme Slade le faisait, la poignée ouvragée d'une épée dépassait. Nyssa était là également, elle aussi dans sa tenue d'assassin, portant ses armes. Ra's al'Ghul était plus loin, leur tournant pratiquement le dos, ses mains croisées dans son dos, n'ayant qu'une épée à la ceinture.

Slade également était là. Le plus étrange était qu'il semblait tenir une silhouette par la taille qui avait sa tête posée sur sa poitrine en réponse et Al'Najin se jura de lui faire une blague à ce sujet. La silhouette était indiscernable cependant, comme noyée dans la fumée. Il abandonna donc la chose – voir Slade Wilson avec une femme, même de fumée, dans son étreinte était déjà hilarant. Non, il préféra reporter son attention sur Nyssa.

L'assassin tenait une pierre rouge sang et jouait nonchalamment avec, la lançant ou la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts avec habileté. Elle finit par lui faire un clin d'œil et la lui lança en cloche. Al'Najin ouvrit ses doigts par automatisme pour la rattraper et cilla.

La Pierre était dans sa main. Non pas dans le miroir, mais dans le monde réel. Un instant il la regarda, regarda à nouveau le miroir, puis reporta son attention sur la pierre avant de la faire disparaître précipitamment dans sa sacoche et de briser la vision, se détournant du miroir. Il sentait le pouvoir qui fluctuait entre ses doigts dès qu'il frôlait la Pierre et n'avait pas besoin de plus de confirmation. Marchant rapidement, il refit le trajet dans le sens inverse, ramenant le balai à l'entrée pour remonter la trappe.

Il se remit à siffloter juste avant de l'ouvrir et lâcha le balai pour qu'il ne retombe. Son pas se fit à nouveau parfaitement silencieux dès qu'il se glissa dans le couloir et il regagna son dortoir aussi furtivement qu'il l'avait quitté, recherchant la difficulté de la chose et la moindre erreur qu'il avait faite. Cela lui semblait être des protections bien trop basses si un quart des légendes entourant la Pierre étaient vraies. Sûrement, quelqu'un avait remarqué son intrusion et n'allait pas tarder à débarquer dans sa chambre.

La Pierre était cependant toujours là le lendemain matin et il la frôla. La décharge de pouvoir l'assura que c'était la vraie. Il s'habilla normalement, à la moldu, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les étudiants qui se préparaient à partir. Un hibou s'approcha de lui au moment du courrier, lui remettant une missive, et il l'ouvrit. Son cœur se serra légèrement malgré lui en lisant la note d'une main masculine lui demandant de rentrer alors que la meilleure amie de sa sœur était décédée.

Nyssa le lui avait dit mais le voir écrit le concrétisait d'une certaine façon.

"Mallory ?" demanda Tonks en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. "Tu vas bien ?"

Elle avait déjà lu la courte missive cependant et son visage se ferma légèrement avant qu'elle ne pose une main sympathique sur son bras.

"Tu devais rester à Poudlard, hm ? Viens là."

Il se laissa faire en silence. Il ne savait pas comment il était _supposé_ réagir et décida que Tonks ferait très bien ça pour lui, l'amenant jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

"Professeur Chourave ?" interrogea-t-elle. "Est-ce que Mallory peut rentrer chez lui même s'il n'est pas inscrit ?"

"Il y a un problème, Mr Mallory ?" demanda immédiatement sa professeure en le rejoignant.

"Euh…"

Il ne savait pas comment dire la chose sans paraître cru ou lâcher qu'il allait froidement assassiner le responsable, aussi finit-il par lui donner le message. La professeur émit un bruit triste, serrant brièvement ses épaules.

"Mes condoléances, Mr Mallory. Bien sûr que vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Miss Tonks, est-ce que vous pouvez accompagner Mr Mallory faire et chercher sa malle ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit immédiatement Tonks.

"Euh…"

Il révisa mentalement ce qui traînait dans le dortoir. Rien de compromettant, finit-il par juger. La pierre était dans la sacoche contre sa cuisse et ses armes également dissimulées sur lui. Il n'avait guère que des affaires ordinaires et hocha donc lentement sa tête.

"D'accord. Merci. Le professeur McGonagall…"

"Minerva comprendra parfaitement" rassura Chourave. "Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera du temps pour suivre vos progrès après les vacances, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui annoncerai la chose moi-même."

"Je vous ai entendue, Pomona" fit la voix sévère derrière eux, et il se retourna lentement.

L'expression de McGonagall se radoucit considérablement.

"Prenez le temps de rentrer avec votre famille, Mr Mallory" fit-elle doucement. "Nous travaillerons ensemble à la rentrée. Si vous souhaitez vous concentrer sur autre chose à un moment…"

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis inclina sa tête.

"Vous pouvez toujours rédiger un essai sur les théories que vous avez abordées et comprises. Ne le faites que si vous le souhaitez réellement cependant. Votre famille est plus importante. Mes condoléances à vous et votre sœur."

"Merci…"

"Filez avant de rater le train."

Tonks lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et l'entraîna rapidement dans les couloirs, montant dans son dortoir en la poussant avant de sortir sa baguette.

"Ahah" fit-elle d'un ton féroce, et il comprit qu'elle faisait cela pour tenter de lui remonter le moral – qui n'en avait pas besoin, il remonterait tout seul quand le meurtrier serait six pieds sous terre. "Faislamalle !"

Ses affaires bondirent dans sa valise et il cilla. Ce truc était très utile. Tonks leva le pouce de la victoire, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres alors que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rose.

"Ouais, chuis la meilleure !"

En dehors du fait que l'organisation de la valise était totalement anarchique, mais au moins ses affaires étaient-elles rassemblées au même endroit. Il baissa le couvercle et s'assit dessus pour le fermer complètement, faisant glisser la fermeture éclair. Tonks fit ensuite léviter la malle et le raccompagna à l'extérieur jusqu'au train. Elle le colla dans son compartiment sans laisser les autres Poufsouffle dire un mot et il se mit au fond, contre la vitre.

Les autres le laissèrent tranquille pendant la majeure partie du voyage mais Tonks finit par s'asseoir en face de lui, le regardant avec un sourire.

"Tu as envie de parler d'elle ?" proposa-t-elle gentiment. "C'est une coutume sorcière. Après l'avoir appris, tous les gens qui la connaissaient en parlent, même à des gens qui ne la connaissent pas."

Stan resta silencieux un moment.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'était la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Je la voyais pratiquement tous les jours depuis… des années. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble."

"Comment elle s'appelait ?" fit Tonks avec un sourire encourageant.

"… Sarah" répondit-il après un moment. "Je l'appelais le piaf parce qu'elle était blond pétant et elle détestait ça."

Ta'er al'Sahfer – le Canari. Un nom qui lui allait bien, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle utilisait ses disrupteurs soniques au bruit suraigu. Ils avaient appris le combat et l'arabe ensemble et elle lui avait enseigné l'écriture – probablement la plus patiente de tous ses professeurs. Tonks n'insista pas plus, visiblement satisfaite de l'avoir fait parler au moins un peu. Elle le raccompagna également sur le quai, le protégeant férocement de toute attention mal placée, mais il finit par se diriger par une silhouette connue.

"Bonjour, Sarab" fit-il à mi-voix.

Le japonais inclina sa tête. Il était stoïque, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, ses mains dans ses manches.

"Bonjour, jeune seigneur. Votre sœur s'excuse de ne pas être venue vous chercher elle-même."

Il balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

"Amène-moi à elle."

Sarab acquiesça et prit sa valise d'une main gantée. Tonks serra son épaule avec un sourire sympathique un peu forcé.

"Bonnes vacances tout de même, Stan."

"Merci" répondit-il calmement. "Toi aussi."

Il partait un instant après, marchant à côté de Sarab.

"Une amie ?" interrogea-t-il lorsqu'ils furent côté moldu.

"Grandes connaissances en métamorphose. A largement accéléré mon apprentissage" répondit laconiquement le garçon.

"Je vois."

Al'Najin ne demanda pas où ils allaient. Sarab conduisait la voiture et ils se taisaient, roulant rapidement malgré la circulation jusqu'à rejoindre les docks. Il sortit en premier, entrant dans l'entrepôt voisin, et s'y avança sans crainte jusqu'à poser un genou à terre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ra's al'Ghul en personne ne soit présent.

"Lève-toi, Al'Najin" fit simplement l'homme. "Est-ce que tu l'as ?"

Il plongea sa main dans sa sacoche en réponse et en sortit la Pierre, la lui lançant. Ra's al'Ghul l'examina avec attention.

"La vraie, aucun doute" fit-il à mi-voix. "Excellent travail. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ?"

"Je ne crois pas, et je ne crois pas avoir activé de protection. Je n'ai utilisé aucune magie pour la récupérer et même les tableaux ne m'ont pas vu. Impossible d'être certain cependant, ma perception des magies alentours n'est peut-être pas assez développée."

Ra's al'Ghul fit un signe de doigts et Sarab s'approcha, un coffret ouvert en main. Il y déposa la pierre et Sarab referma le coffret.

"Nyssa t'a appelé" observa Ra's d'une voix calme.

"Oui" admit-il sans chercher à nier.

"Vas-tu aller à Starling City ?"

"Pas si vous me l'interdisez."

"Hm. Queen protège quelqu'un. Sans doute un membre de son escouade ou peut-être sa sœur. Nyssa est trop perturbée pour le moment. Je veux la tête du traître et du meurtrier de Al'Sahfer à mes pieds avant la fin de tes vacances, quel qu'en soit le prix."

Son regard se posa sur lui.

"Ensuite la Ligue s'occupera de ce dénommé Quirrell. Avant de te rendre à Starling, néanmoins…"

Il leva sa main dans un geste d'invitation et Al'Najin s'approcha.

"Orichalque ?"

"Rien pour le moment, mais j'ai réussi à attirer l'attention de celle qui en a matérialisé pour qu'elle m'enseigne en privé. Cela prendra du temps. Toutes les autres pistes se perdent dans les légendes et personne n'en a vu depuis des siècles."

"Bien. Continue à travailler sa confiance."

"Un autre professeur sur la liste de Rogue est intéressé pour m'enseigner. Puis-je saisir l'occasion ?"

"Fais-le. Je veux que tu maîtrises chaque aspect de la sorcellerie."

"Je continuerai de chercher un maître pour les Arts Sombres alors" acquiesça le garçon. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Voir Nicolas Flamel. Une vieille connaissance."

Il avait repris le coffret des mains de Sarab qui s'inclina et se recula, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Al'Najin suivit le seigneur de la Ligue en silence, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne rie ironiquement à sa question muette.

"Tous les humains âgés de plus de deux siècles se connaissent, Al'Najin. Mets ta tenue de la Ligue."

Il s'était arrêté près d'une autre malle et Al'Najin s'exécuta en silence. Une véritable épée se tenait également là et il la fit rapidement siffler. Excellente arme, il la glissa donc dans son dos, récupéra également les armes à feu, puis rabattit sa capuche sur son visage avant de se remettre en route à la suite de Ra's al'Ghul. L'homme était bien plus grand que lui ne le serait jamais.

Al'Najin savait qu'il ne serait jamais très grand. Même s'il avait un rythme de vie plutôt sain, avec énormément d'activité physique, ses deux parents étaient relativement petits _et_ il lui restait des traces de la malnutrition subie entre ses un et six ans. La Ligue ne le lui avait jamais dit explicitement mais il l'avait aisément déduit. Même Nyssa, du haut de son mètre soixante-treize, serait probablement plus grande que lui.

Peu importait, néanmoins. La taille n'était pas une indication de la dangerosité réelle de quelqu'un. Etre petit pouvait même avoir des avantages car cela allait souvent de paire avec une souplesse et une vitesse accrues. Ra's al'Ghul ne disait plus rien, rejoignant l'autre bout de l'entrepôt où se trouvait un cordon de soie. Il lui fit signe et Al'Najin saisit le Portoloin avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à mes fidèles lecteurs et mes reviewers, bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

Ils réapparurent à l'entrée d'une petite propriété champêtre. Ils étaient juste devant une barrière blanche de soixante centimètres de haut, fermée par une petite porte sans verrou. Un chemin dallé, aux interstices remplis d'herbe folle, menait jusqu'à une maison coquette toute en courbes et au toit couvert de verdure. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du plus jeune en voyant les lieux fut Cul-de-Sac, la maison de Bilbo le Hobbit, mais Ra's al'Ghul avait déjà poussé le portillon et il le suivit donc.

Il toqua à la porte verte avec politesse. Il y eut un bruit à l'intérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une charmante cinquantenaire au chignon brun-gris désordonné. Elle souriait et son sourire ne s'évanouit pas en voyant le maître assassin sur son perron.

"Ra's al'Ghul" accueillit-elle avec chaleur et néanmoins surprise. "Cela fait une éternité, vieil homme !"

"Cent deux ans" acquiesça l'assassin sans frémir. "Nicolas et toi êtes visibles ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit chaleureusement Pernelle Flamel. "Entre, mon cher, ainsi que ton ami."

"Al'Najin" présenta le maître avec un geste de la main. "Al'Najin, Pernelle Flamel."

"Enchanté, madame" répondit poliment Al'Najin avec un baisemain.

"Moi de même, jeune homme" répondit la femme avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. "Je te laisse l'amener au salon, Ra's, je vais chercher Nicolas."

Al'Najin suivit donc son maître en silence, s'installant sur le fauteuil désigné. Ra's al'Ghul déposa le coffret sur ses genoux avant de s'éloigner, restant debout en regardant par la fenêtre. Pernelle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, portant un plateau à thé, et leur sourit.

"Nicolas arrive, il a encore fait sauter son laboratoire…"

Effectivement, un homme débraillé entrait deux minutes après, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il rejoignit l'assassin pour lui mettre une vigoureuse claque amicale sur l'épaule – Ra's al'Ghul ne frémit même pas.

"Ra's, vieille branche" salua-t-il jovialement. "Tu ne pourrais pas nous rendre visite encore _moins_ souvent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous fréquentez des gens que je n'apprécie guère" répondit l'assassin du bout des lèvres.

"Balivernes" répondit Nicolas Flamel avec un grand rire. "Nous fréquentons des gens qui ne t'apprécient guère, nuance. Tu mets mal à l'aise tous ces sorciers si sûrs d'eux. Comment va Aesclepios ?"

"Bien, et vous avez le bonjour de sa part."

"Et ton jeune ami…"

"Al'Najin" présenta Ra's al'Ghul. "Mon plus jeune assassin, et l'un des plus prometteurs que je n'ai vu passer entre mes mains."

"Ceci est une présentation intrigante" fit Flamel en lui tendant néanmoins la main, que l'enfant serra. "Treize ans ?"

"Onze. Entièrement entraîné du point de vue moldu. En cours d'apprentissage en magie."

Al'Najin restait toujours silencieux. Son maître lui avait dit qu'il connaissait les Flamel – pas qu'ils étaient amis, si du moins Ra's al'Ghul pouvait avoir des amis. Ils étaient les premières personnes qui le tutoyaient qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées, cependant. Même Nyssa vouvoyait son père.

"Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici" termina l'assassin.

"Je respecte la Ligue, Ra's" déclina immédiatement Flamel "mais j'ai juré que je n'entraînerai plus de sorcier après le désastre de Grindelwald et il ne fera pas exception."

"Tu te trompes. Je suis ici parce que Al'Najin s'est rendu compte que vous avez presque été déclarés coupables d'un immense crime par la Ligue – un crime puni de mort."

Sa voix s'était faite soyeuse. Un froncement de sourcils lui répondit.

"Nous n'avons pas quitté le cottage, Ra's" intervint néanmoins Pernelle d'une voix calme. "Je vois mal comment nous aurions pu commettre un tel crime."

L'assassin fit un signe de tête vers son apprenti. Al'Najin fit sauter les fermoirs et ouvrit le coffret, révélant la Pierre. Nicolas fronça dangereusement des sourcils et tendit la main, la prenant avant de la diviser en deux d'un simple mouvement, les examinant à la lumière puis les rassemblant en une unique Pierre.

"C'est la vraie" gronda-t-il vers sa femme.

"J'ai su le trois septembre que la Pierre était à Poudlard" fit tranquillement Ra's al'Ghul "et j'ai ordonné à Al'Najin de la voler sans déclencher la moindre alarme avant Noël. Comme vous le voyez, il s'est parfaitement acquitté de sa mission."

"Je vais avoir quelques mots avec Albus" fit l'alchimiste, sa voix frémissante de colère en serrant dangereusement la Pierre. "Je m'affaiblis avec l'âge, visiblement."

Il l'offrit à sa femme qui la prit avec précautions.

"Tu avais raison une fois de plus, ma chérie. Nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser sortir du cottage, qu'importe les belles paroles de Dumbledore."

Elle lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement _je te l'avais bien dit_ avant de quitter la pièce avec la Pierre. Quand elle revint, dix minutes plus tard, elle avait les mains vides.

"Maintenant" fit-elle néanmoins en regardant Al'Najin "j'aimerais savoir si elle était si aisée à voler et quel crime a été commis."

"Al'Najin" ordonna simplement Ra's al'Ghul.

Le jeune garçon raconta brièvement son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite et sa rencontre avec le mage noir. Il décrivit succinctement la scène et le combat, puis conclut en disant que sa magie avait sauvé la licorne de justesse mais que d'autres étaient mortes, avant de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Quirinus Quirrell d'après l'ADN contenu sur sa dague. Le couple était outré et écœuré lorsqu'il termina son anecdote et Nicolas fit néanmoins un bref signe de tête vers lui.

"Tu peux enlever ta capuche, Al'Najin, ou Stan Mallory, ou Harry Potter, comme tu préfères être appelé. Boire du sang de licorne… créature immonde. Enfer sanglant, j'aurai dû me douter que la Pierre attirerait des créatures immondes. Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide plan de Dumbledore pour le faire sortir de son trou. Infect. Mettre la vie d'enfants en danger, et parvenir à la mort de licornes."

Il marchait de long en large dans le salon, clairement furieux, et finit par regarder Ra's.

"Très bien, que veux-tu de nous ?" demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant brusquement.

"Votre aide contre Voldemort. La Ligue le veut mort et il mourra en conséquence."

"Bien sûr qu'il mourra. Comment ?"

"Nous savons de source sûre que Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes. Je veux votre aide pour déterminer combien."

"Je peux le calculer avec de l'arithmancie si j'ai assez de données" fit Pernelle, anxieuse. "Licornes et Horcruxes ? Mon Dieu, cet homme est réellement un monstre… que sais-tu de ses Horcruxes ?"

"Il tentait d'en créer un grâce au meurtre de Harry Potter" fit l'assassin d'une voix neutre "et la part de son âme a fini plantée dans le garçon. Nous l'avons exorcisée et enfermée mais elle s'est elle-même détruite, sans support pour la rattacher au monde réel."

"Sais-tu de quelle proportion d'âme il s'agissait ?"

"Non" fit Ra's al'Ghul en regardant Al'Najin "mais Al'Najin a conservé toutes les magies qui lui ont été transmises par cet acte."

"Je n'ai pas de mesure exacte de la puissance de Voldemort" marmonna Nicolas Flamel en marchant de long en large. "Par contre, nous avons l'empreinte magique de Dumbledore et, des dires même de celui-ci lorsqu'il a voulu nous convaincu d'aider, Voldemort est à la limite du paradoxe de Mordred envers lui, soit environ une fois et demi de sa puissance."

"Pas assez précis" trancha Pernelle. "Il nous faut sa puissance exacte. La taille du fragment d'âme implanté dans un Horcruxe se réduit proportionnellement au nombre d'objets déjà ensorcelés, si je pouvais comparer la puissance que possède Al'Najin par rapport à la puissance d'origine, je devrais pouvoir retracer la courbe personnelle de Voldemort. Cela prendra du temps, mais dans tous les cas il me faut une échelle de Voldemort a un autre stade de sa vie."

Al'Najin pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Si je vous donnais sa puissance actuelle, cela vous aiderait ?" demanda-t-il.

Pernelle réfléchit un moment.

"Eventuellement" concéda-t-elle. "Les calculs seraient plus complexes en partant de sa magie actuelle et du fragment qui est en toi – si l'on suppose que la tentative sur toi était la dernière qu'il a réalisée. Oui, je pourrai le calculer. Comment comptes-tu trouver sa puissance exacte, jeune homme ?"

"Dites-moi comment avoir cette estimation exacte et je vous la procurerai. Quirrell est en contact direct et permanent avec Voldemort, bien que je ne sache pas encore exactement comment. Il a _bu du sang de licorne_ pour le compte de Voldemort."

"C'était lui ?" demanda Nicolas en plissant des yeux. "Lui, directement ?"

"Ses lèvres dans la plaie" fit Al'Najin avec une grimace de dégoût. "L'ADN ne ment pas."

"Et il porte un turban" fit l'alchimiste. "Evident. Il est possédé. Voldemort n'a pas – encore – de corps matériel. La Pierre n'était pas pour l'immortalité mais pour lui en recréer un. Il t'a lancé un sort de magie noire, Al'Najin ?"

"Oui. Il a brisé toutes mes côtes."

Le jeune garçon serra ses dents.

"Il ne se serait pas enfui sinon."

"Parfait" fit cependant Nicolas avec un sourire, frottant ses mains. "Un sort de magie noire de classe sept jeté il y a deux mois. Echantillon parfait. Reste ici cette nuit, mon garçon. Je vais préparer un rituel et reconstituer le sort exact que tu as reçu, il en reste forcément des traces après seulement deux mois. Nous en profiterons pour mesurer ton aura et surtout la partie qui appartient à Voldemort."

"Est-ce que je peux quand même tuer Quirrell ?" questionna tranquillement AL'Najin.

"Il mourra seul" trancha Ra's al'Ghul. "S'il est possédé, il mourra de toutes façons et Voldemort s'évanouira dans la nature."

"Les équations pour reconstituer l'état de son âme me prendront au moins des mois" ajouta Pernelle. "Il sera mort avant. Je crains que nous devions le laisser filer pour cette fois. Je recommanderai que la Ligue ne détruise tous les Horcruxes avant de s'attaquer à Voldemort lui-même, bien que ce soit probablement ce que tu as prévu."

Elle avait finit vers Ra's qui acquiesça en silence.

"Je le laisse vivre alors ?" vérifia Al'Najin.

Le regard impitoyable de son maître se posa sur lui.

"Oui. Tu ne tenteras rien tant que vous serez à Poudlard. Si et seulement si il quitte le château, la Ligue le placera sous surveillance et organisera son assassinat."

Le jeune homme pinça des lèvres. Il avait beau savoir que c'était, de loin, la voie la plus sensée, elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'affronter en combat frontal, et il aurait énormément de mal à tendre une embuscade fiable à Poudlard.

"Bien" acquiesça-t-il alors "mais je ne veux pas qu'il risque de retoucher une licorne."

"Je vais m'assurer de la coopération des centaures" promit Nicolas Flamel. "Ils éloigneront les licornes de Poudlard et protégeront le troupeau jusqu'à la mort de Quirrell."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Ra's al'Ghul passa à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je te laisse ici pour la nuit, Al'Najin. Nicolas, quand tu en auras fini, envoie-le à Heathrow. Son avion part à vingt-et-une heures cinquante-cinq. Il a une mission à terminer aux Etats-Unis avant le Nouvel An."

"Je ne veux pas savoir ça" se rendit Nicolas. "Entendu."

Les regards des deux assassins se croisèrent.

"Tu ne m'as jamais failli jusqu'ici" remarqua Ra's. "Ne commence pas, je tiens réellement à les voir morts."

"J'ai une certaine motivation" répondit-il simplement en soutenant son regard.

"Je sais. Chasse bien, et ramène-moi Nyssa ensuite."

Al'Najin cilla, mais le seigneur était déjà reparti et il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Il n'avait pas été sûr que le père ne soit réellement attaché à sa fille mais cela ressemblait furieusement à une preuve du contraire. Nicolas Flamel se leva, affirmant qu'il allait s'occuper du rituel, et il acquiesça distraitement. C'était vrai que Ra's al'Ghul n'aimait pas qu'on lui désobéisse. Pourtant il n'avait pas puni Nyssa pour l'avoir appelé lui, au contraire, il l'envoyait l'aider. Or, l'une des règles de la Ligue était de ne jamais rassembler plusieurs assassins puissants sur la même cible tant qu'ils pouvaient l'éviter – et Nyssa et lui l'étaient certainement tous les deux.

Sa soirée chez les Flamel fut étrange. Ils l'avaient nourri et il s'était ensuite retrouvé il ne savait trop comment dans la bibliothèque. En voyant l'âge et les titres des ouvrages, il s'était contenté de retenir un hurlement de joie et avait décidé de rentabiliser cette soirée de son mieux. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit ni le lendemain. Aucune importance. Il aurait un trajet en avion pour le faire ensuite.

Ce fut à peine si les Flamel l'arrachèrent à sa lecture pour se sustenter et pour le rituel proprement dit. Il n'avait à vrai dire strictement rien compris aux symboles ésotériques et s'était donc contenté d'obéir à Nicolas, se déshabillant et s'installant dans le cercle rituel. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de ressentir à nouveau la douleur du sort et un haussement d'épaules lui avait répondu – le sort en lui-même n'avait pas été très douloureux. Puis Pernelle l'avait fait s'allonger et avait fait jaillir son aura comme Aesclepios le faisait parfois. Il lui avait désigné les magies qui n'étaient pas les siennes, incluant la pourpre, et des flopées de sorts et d'instruments étranges avaient commencé à mesurer le tout.

Puis il était retourné dans la bibliothèque aussi vite que la politesse le lui permettait et ne l'avait quittée que quand Nicolas était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Heathrow.

"Sur quels sujets tu te concentres le plus ?" s'enquit l'alchimiste alors qu'ils remontaient le petit chemin.

"Métamorphoses et bientôt sortilèges" répondit Al'Najin sans hésiter.

"Peu surprenant pour un assassin" acquiesça-t-il. "Je verrai si je peux t'envoyer un ou deux ouvrages intéressants."

"Merci" fit le plus jeune, agréablement surpris.

"Ne me remercie pas. Je m'assure que tu aies les armes nécessaires pour tuer Voldemort, c'est tout."

"Merci quand même" fit Al'Najin avec un sourire. "Ma vie ne s'arrêtera pas à sa mort."

"J'y compte bien."

L'alchimiste croisa son regard avec sérieux, sa main sur le portillon.

"La Ligue est ce que j'appelle un mal nécessaire, Al'Najin. Un mal indispensable pour stopper la folie de ce monde. J'ai haï Ra's, plus jeune. Un meurtrier, un psychopathe, un fanatique religieux."

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

"C'était avant que je ne me rende compte combien de fois ce psychopathe avait sauvé l'humanité dans son ensemble. Je n'approuve pas ces méthodes. Je préférerai des prisons inviolables et des procès."

"Il n'y a pas de prison inviolable" répondit doucement Al'Najin "sauf la mort."

Un hochement de tête sinistre lui répondit.

"Un jour j'en ferai une, Al'Najin."

"Est-ce que Ra's al'Ghul a réellement plus de cent ans et Aesclepios en a deux mille ?" s'enquit Al'Najin sans relever.

"Le Puis de Lazare permet bien des miracles, jeune homme, comme la Pierre Philosophale. Les sources d'immortalité sont cependant gardées jalousement. Bien trop de gens en abuseraient. Leur existence même est réduite à des rumeurs et des contes de fée. N'oublie pas les buts de la Ligue quand tu uses de ta magie, jeune homme. Le pouvoir corrompt bien des gens. Ne tombe pas dans le piège."

"Je suis à peu près certain que Ra's al'Ghul m'exécutera le jour où je serai corrompu" répondit sincèrement Al'Najin.

"Et je l'y aiderai si nécessaire" avertit sérieusement Flamel en lui ouvrant le portillon. "Au revoir, jeune homme. Nous te tiendrons au courant de nos études sur Voldemort."

"Merci. Pour votre aide."

"Merci pour la Pierre. N'en parle pas pour le moment, je te prie. Si Dumbledore n'est pas venu me voir d'ici la fin de l'année, je me rendrai en personne à Poudlard."

"Ce sera sans doute une scène intéressante. Au revoir, monsieur Flamel."

Un signe de tête lui répondit et il passa le portillon, tirant sa valise moldue derrière lui. Le tourbillon de couleurs l'emporta dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Il réapparut dans des cabines de toilettes et rajusta ses vêtements moldus avant d'en sortir. Un appel retentit dans le troisième hangar de Heathrow, du dernier appel du vol pour Starling City. Ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il se rapprocha du comptoir, présentant ses papiers avec un sourire timide. Nyssa l'attendait. Il ne lui faillirait pas.

Nyssa déglutit à peine perceptiblement. Son épée courte recourbée était sortie. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les environs. Oliver Queen. Roy Harper. John Diggle. Laurel Lance portant le masque de Sarah. Une flopée de policiers. Des membres de l'Argus. Elle était cernée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'approcher seule. Qu'elle aurait dû attendre que son frère ne soit là, mais l'inaction la rendait folle. Son regard haineux se posa sur Laurel.

Elle portait une perruque blonde, un bô et le masque du Canari. Comme si cela suffisait à lui conférer la force et la grâce de Al'Sahfer. Elle aurait pu se rapprocher de l'autre femme – Nyssa avait perdu une amante, Laurel une sœur. C'était avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que Laurel, qui prétendait vouloir venger sa sœur, protégeait son meurtrier.

"Rends-toi, Nyssa al'Ghul" ordonna Oliver Queen, la tenant en joue.

"Pas avant que le meurtrier de Al'Sahfer ne soit mort" fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

"Je l'ai tuée !" aboya Queen.

"Menteur. Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Tu protèges quelqu'un, je découvrirai qui et je le tuerai. Le traître avec."

"Tu es cernée, Nyssa" remarqua Queen. "Et tu es seule."

"Un assassin n'est jamais seul" contredit Nyssa. "La mort l'accompagne."

Il y eut un mouvement à peine perceptible en hauteur. Une capuche sombre, qu'elle identifia immédiatement à la petite taille. Il tenait immobilisée une silhouette blonde que Nyssa reconnut en une seconde comme étant l'assistante de Queen et lui fit signe de se préparer. Les muscles de l'assassin se raidirent à peine, parée à l'action extrêmement rapide qui allait suivre.

"Dis-lui quelque chose" ordonna-t-elle en fixant Queen. "Au traître."

"Pose tes armes, Nyssa."

Elle rangea lentement son épée en réponse, levant ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes, avant de le regarder avec un sourire cruel.

"Dis-lui que Al'Najin est à Starling City… et qu'il va mourir, qu'importe le prix."

Une seconde après, un éclat de lumière aveuglant remplissait la pièce, suivit par deux craquements successifs. La lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et ils eurent une même mine stupéfaite. Nyssa al'Ghul avait disparu, et à sa place se trouvait Felicity Smoak, l'air hébétée. Les deux assassins étaient réapparus en hauteur, dissimulés, et restèrent silencieux, suivant attentivement la scène en contrebas.

Diggle avait été le premier à réagir, rejoignant la jeune femme. Son pied écrasa des éclats de verre au passage sans qu'il ne s'en soucie, soulevant son visage.

"Felicity ? Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Un battement de paupières totalement perdu lui répondit.

"John ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ? On est où ?"

"De quoi tu te souviens ?" demanda John Diggle.

"Je… j'étais en train de… au bureau, je travaillais avec… Ray. Il est sorti et après… j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon dos, un bras sur ma gorge et j'avais un liquide en bouche et… rien…"

Al'Najin roula silencieusement pour s'éloigner et Nyssa le suivit tout aussi furtivement, vexée malgré elle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était là et elle n'avait rien fait de plus qu'une brève capture de Thea Queen. Al'Najin avait attrapé Smoak alors qu'elle était dans les locaux de Palmer Industries.

"Et je suppose qu'elle t'a raconté toute ta vie ?" fit Nyssa entre ses dents.

"J'ai des arguments convaincants" répondit Al'Najin à voix basse. "C'était une belle connerie, grande sœur. Seule, cernée par les flics, l'Argus, et l'équipe de Queen ?"

"C'est pour ça que je te voulais là" admit Nyssa en se frottant les temps. "Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal."

"Bien sûr que non. La femme que tu aimes est morte. Laisse-moi le contrôle, Nyssa, je te promets que tu auras ta part de sang."

Lentement, elle hocha sa tête. Des gens se seraient sentis insultés de donner le contrôle à un gamin de onze ans mais Al'Najin n'avait d'enfant que l'apparence. Il avait déjà organisé avec succès plusieurs missions d'assassinat, parfois complexes, et il avait actuellement l'esprit plus clair qu'elle-même. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa planque actuelle mais aucun d'eux ne retira son masque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?" demanda Al'Najin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Rien que nous ne sachions déjà. Il protège un membre de son équipe ou sa sœur, il sait où est le traître mais je n'ai pas réussi à le filer convenablement. Smoak doit surveiller toutes les caméras de la ville vu comme ils me repèrent aisément."

"Qui est réellement dangereux dans leur groupe ?" interrogea Al'Najin.

"Queen lui-même, moins que nous. Harper commence à apprendre à se battre mais ne sait pas tuer. Le traître nous abattra dans le dos si possible, il sait qu'il n'est pas de taille frontalement. Diggle est un bon sniper, il faudra se méfier des lignes de vues dégagées. Smoak est leurs yeux et une bonne partie de leur cerveau, elle désapprouve leur collaboration, même temporaire, avec le traître."

"Queen junior ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Impossible à savoir. Il y a un an, non, mais a priori elle a passé une partie de ce temps avec le traître."

"Bien. Nous considérerons qu'elle est a son niveau alors."

Le jeune garçon se releva, marchant de long en large.

"D'autant plus que c'est elle qui a tué Al'Sahfer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Smoak ?" demanda Nyssa avec méfiance.

"Du veritaserum. Horriblement complexe à préparer, chaque erreur peut le changer en poison mortel, mais mon ami a été assez gentil pour m'en fournir une petite fiole. Il ne laisse aucune trace dans l'organisme mais balaye la volonté et la personne qui l'a bu répond sincèrement aux questions posées. Smoak a analysé les flèches qui ont tué Al'Sahfer. Elles contenaient des marqueurs génétiques qu'elle a cru être ceux d'Oliver Queen, jusqu'à ce que le traître ne leur amène une vidéo montrant toute l'action par Queen junior."

Un acquiescement lui répondit.

"Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait de son plein gré ?"

"Eux pensent que non et qu'elle était sous l'influence de volura. Je ne l'ai pas vue, je ne peux donc pas l'estimer. Dans l'absolu, cela ne change strictement rien."

Un acquiescement lui répondit. Ra's al'Ghul avait réclamé la tête du meurtrier de Al'Sahfer et il l'aurait, drogue ou non. Ils finirent par ressortir pour suivre Queen. Il irait sûrement prévenir le traître et se renseigner sur Al'Najin. Le jeune homme avait placé des micros contre Felicity Smoak et voulait voir si il pouvait glaner quelques informations. Ils n'eurent pas de succès dans les premières heures après avoir perdu la trace de Queen, puis Al'Najin sortit soudain son téléphone.

"Elle appelle" murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant là où il était, s'accroupissant.

 _"Salut, Barry"_ fit la voix de Felicity, tremblant encore. _"Je… je suis désolée de te déranger mais… on a un énorme problème et… et je crois qu'on a besoin d'aide. Oliver ne veut pas que je t'appelle mais… mais…"_

Elle inspira profondément.

 _"Oui, je, désolée… Quelqu'un est mort, quelqu'un qui faisait partie de la Ligue des Assassins, tu sais ce que c'est ? Ben c'est une Ligue qui assassine les gens et qui est dirigée par un homme qui s'appelle Ra's al'Ghul. Et d… donc… Oliver a fait croire qu'il était le meurtrier et… ils sont là. Et ils le tueront si… oui, je sais, on a déjà affronté des gens très dangereux, mais aujourd'hui on a failli en attraper une et… elle a dit qu'un autre était là. C'est l'autre qui… je crois que c'est un méta-humain. Oliver dit que ce sont des conneries et qu'on augmente toujours la force des assassins efficaces mais…"_

A nouveau, elle inspira.

 _"Merlyn dit qu'il peut lancer des éclairs et qu'il est trop rapide pour un humain. Il peut disparaître et réapparaître plus loin avec juste un craquement et il frappe beaucoup trop fort pour quelqu'un de sa carrure. Il était terrorisé, Barry. Je… oui, merci. Merci."_

Elle raccrocha une seconde après et il se frotta pensivement la mâchoire.

"Qui est ce Barry ?"

"Barry Allen, je suppose" répondit Nyssa. "C'est un policier scientifique de Central City. Il a rencontré Queen il y a près d'un an, en l'aidant ici, à Starling. Il était à Central City quand un accélérateur à particules a explosé. Plusieurs personnes ont manifesté des capacités… spéciales ensuite. La Ligue a gardé un œil dessus. Une personne pouvait accumuler de l'énergie, volant celle autour. Une autre pouvait pratiquement se changer en métal et était terriblement difficile à blesser. L'une des hypothèses de la Ligue est que Barry Allen serait le Flash, comme ils appellent la traînée rouge et jaune qui se promène dans Central en aidant les gens, mais nous n'avons pas de preuve."

"Nous venons d'en avoir une" contredit Al'Najin.

Il s'était relevé et elle fit de même. Une traînée rouge traversait la ville à toute allure. Aucun détail n'était possible de distinguer sur lui et elle finit par s'évanouir dans les alentours des Glades.

"Qu'il soit ou non lui-même ce Flash, il est en contact avec lui" fit Al'Najin à mi-voix. "La coïncidence est trop troublante."

"Ce serait problématique" remarqua Nyssa. "Il allait à quoi, la vitesse du son ?"

Elle leva ses mains, sourcils froncés, les écartant pour estimer la distance sur un tronçon de route avant de recompter mentalement le temps qui lui avait été nécessaire.

"Un peu plus" fit-elle à mi-voix. "Mach 1,5 je pense."

"Très problématique" commenta sobrement Al'Najin. "S'il est connu dans sa ville, il doit être possible de retrouver des vidéos de ses combats ? Caméras de surveillance ou de journalistes…"

Nyssa acquiesça et ils se retirèrent, rejoignant une de leurs planques avant de demander davantage de détails à la Ligue. Al'Najin était déjà sur un ordinateur, lisant songeusement un blog entièrement dédié au Flash et à d'autres phénomènes surnaturels. C'était _extrêmement_ problématique. Même si ce Flash ne semblait pas être un excellent combattant et certainement pas un tueur, il allait _beaucoup trop vite_.

La rapidité était l'un des éléments les plus essentiels dans le combat. Défense et attaque en dépendaient étroitement. Un homme capable de dépasser le mur du son pouvait placer une centaine de coups sans que son adversaire n'en mette un seul ou ne puisse les parer.

"Je vais devoir utiliser de la magie" annonça Al'Najin. "Je peux penser à élaborer une défense mais le toucher va être une autre paire de manches."

Ses dents se serrèrent.

"Avec deux ans d'expérience en plus… Mes sortilèges ne le toucheront pas. Trop lent. Les flèches et les balles non plus. Peut-être utiliser l'environnement et récupérer un élément de surprise en le modifiant…"

Il leva les yeux, la regardant.

"Tu seras seule en face des autres, du coup" remarqua-t-il. "Tu es plus forte que chacun d'eux individuellement, mais est-ce que tu peux tenir l'ensemble le temps que je ne m'occupe du Flash ?"

"Je ne pourrai pas les empêcher de s'en prendre à toi pour te déstabiliser" remarqua Nyssa.

"Exact."

Il épousseta sa tenue. Un bon assassin savait reconnaître ses faiblesses.

"Nous n'y arriverons pas à deux" énonça-t-il calmement. "Pas avec le Flash. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le battre et tu ne peux pas empêcher les autres d'interférer. La protection se serra resserrée autour de Queen junior et Merlyn."

"Mon père ne déplacera pas un troisième assassin de la Ligue" remarqua froidement Nyssa.

"Peu important" fit Al'Najin en reprenant l'ordinateur. "Je connais justement quelqu'un qui déteste viscéralement Queen et qui a le niveau d'un assassin de la Ligue."

Nyssa eut un mouvement de recul.

"Wilson ?" aboya-t-elle. "Il a tenté de la tuer et tu veux l'appeler pour venger sa mort ?"

"Eh bien" remarqua calmement le plus jeune "quelque chose me dit que Al'Sahfer les veut morts, qu'importe le moyen, et je ramène donc la plus grosse distraction à laquelle je puisse penser."

Un ricanement lui échappa.

"S'il ne sait pas déjà que nous sommes à Starling et est vexé que je ne l'ai pas invité, bien sûr. Maintenant, voyons voir…"

Il avait terminé d'envoyer son message crypté et se pencha donc sur sa valise, l'ouvrant avant de soulever le double-fond. Des fioles se trouvaient là et il les observa avec attention, les comptant. Il avait utilisé une fiole de lumière solaire pour tirer Nyssa de la situation où elle s'était fourrée. Ses doigts en frôlèrent une qui semblait emplie de sable. Oui, ceci serait un bon contre à l'immense vitesse du Flash. S'il parvenait à la placer, néanmoins, et elle était trop puissante pour être commune : il n'aurait droit qu'à un essai.

Il réalisa soudain pourquoi Dumbledore comme Voldemort avaient tout fait pour garder Rogue à leur côté, même s'ils savaient qu'il était un traître. Certaines potions étaient juste immensément puissantes, bien plus que des sortilèges. Faire dire la vérité à n'importe qui ? La Legilimencie pouvait être contournée par quelqu'un de très entraîné, lui-même parvenait à le faire. Lutter contre le veritaserum, par contre… Non, Rogue était très précieux non pas parce qu'il était un espion, mais parce qu'il était Maître de Potions.

Et lui-même utilisait sans vergogne les breuvages, et la réussite éventuelle de cette mission allait encore une fois être due à Rogue. Oh, eh bien, après tout, autant utiliser chaque atout qu'il avait dans sa manche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la fiole de sable et il la glissa à sa ceinture.

Les jours suivants furent passés à étudier tout ce qu'ils savaient du Flash et d'éventuels autres méta-humains. Al'Najin passa un long moment à théoriser ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa magie. Il n'aimait pas se reposer sur quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement mais seule la ruse et la magie lui permettraient de surpasser le Flash – avec sa vitesse, il serait toujours loin devant lui en pure capacité de combat.

Ce fut le vingt-neuf décembre qu'il reçut un unique message, non signé mais à l'auteur parfaitement identifiable. Slade Wilson lui disait de commencer quant il le voulait. Al'Najin grogna un peu. Il aurait préféré que Wilson ne le contacte directement et qu'il n'élabore un plan qui l'inclue depuis le début. Pas le genre du mercenaire, cependant, bien trop accoutumé au solo. La seule hypothèse qu'il pouvait émettre était que Wilson allait s'en prendre en priorité aux deux Queen et qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à la Ligue. C'était peu, mais il devait bien s'en contenter.

Cinq heures plus tard, ils passaient à l'action et débarquèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement de Thea Queen. Ils tombèrent sur la totalité de la compagnie, bien sûr, et rompirent immédiatement le combat. En infériorité numérique, mieux valait qu'ils ne se battent soit dans un espace très étroit, chose impossible pour le moment, soit dans un espace extrêmement ouvert. La ville elle-même serait un excellent terrain de jeu.

Al'Najin ne fit pas dans la dentelle dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur. L'éclair de magie pure prit le Flash par surprise et il vola en arrière, mais se releva après à peine quelques secondes. L'assassin n'avait pas été subtil mais Merlyn leur avait probablement dit qu'il était capable de lancer de la foudre, ce n'était donc pas une réelle découverte. Arrow comme Harper bondirent sur lui mais il se déplaça dans un claquement sec, réapparaissant contre le Flash qu'il releva d'un coup de pied dans son ventre.

Une pluie de coups de poing fondit sur lui en réponse alors que l'homme échappait à son emprise à une vitesse formidable puis se reculait vivement en percevant ce qui n'allait pas. Al'Najin eut un rictus. Il s'était demandé comment parer des coups qu'il ne voyait même pas, puis s'était décidé pour un bouclier de magie. Cela impliquait qu'il ne l'alimente en permanence cependant, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

D'un craquement, il transplana à nouveau près du Flash, son épée en main. L'homme la para sur son bras, sur le plat de la lame, et ils se remirent à se battre. Il le suivait dès qu'il s'éloignait, le forçant à rester au corps-à-corps pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, suivant le reste du combat du coin de l'œil. Nyssa avait frappé Harper d'entrée de jeu et l'archer gémissait faiblement au sol. Une flèche noire dépassait de sa poitrine, toute proche du cœur – sans doute sa sœur avait-elle été dérangée, ou la flèche déviée, pour ne pas l'avoir tué sur le coup. Elle dansait maintenant avec Merlyn et les deux Queen, dans un combat terrifiant, mais il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider pour le moment.

Un éclair voulut envoyer Diggle dans l'au-delà mais le Flash s'interposa, hurlant néanmoins de douleur à la foudre bleue qui le ravageait. Intéressant… il protégeait les autres comme un inconscient. Al'Najin changea sa stratégie et se mit à attaquer Diggle et même Harper au sol. Deux mots dits sèchement en arabe le glacèrent – Nyssa ne tenait pas face à trois combattants aussi forts. Cependant il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de neutraliser le Flash.

Un violent coup derrière la tête le surpris et il y passa machinalement la main, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Cela aurait dû l'assommer vu la violence du coup, heureusement amorti par son bouclier magique, mais il se retourna. L'imitation de Al'Sahfer… il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Il fit signe à Nyssa qu'il la gérerait pour qu'elle ne se concentre sur son combat. Si Wilson avait envie de se pointer, cela leur serait utile…

Pas de trace du mercenaire néanmoins. Il fit rouler une fiole vers le trio s'acharnant sur sa sœur mais le Flash la vit et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'explose, la lançant au loin, haut dans le ciel. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier et il claqua des doigts. La fiole explosa en l'air et il fit tout d'un coup nuit.

C'était un noir d'encre, un noir absolu. On n'y voyait goutte et un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Les assassins de la Ligue s'entraînaient à se battre les yeux bandés. Nyssa n'avait pas ralenti à cause de l'obscurité soudaine. Le Voile d'Ombre ne durait qu'une petite minute cependant. Al'Najin étudia les alentours à l'aide de sa magie. Vit ce qu'il cherchait. Fondit en avant, une autre fiole dans la main après avoir rangé son épée. La lumière commençait déjà à revenir mais il saisit le Flash à la gorge avant d'écraser la fiole sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un craquement et un bruit d'effritement. Al'Najin ne lâcha pas prise avant de sentir la chaire sous ses doigts se déformer, puis s'éloigna en transplanant. La potion aurait agi sur lui également s'il l'avait touchée directement. Le Voile se déchira, laissant voir la scène, et il y eut un moment incrédule. A la place du Flash se tenait une statue de pierre, parfaitement immobile, et il eut un sourire satisfait. Le Doigt de Méduse. La plus puissante potion de pétrification au monde. Courtoisie de Severus Rogue.

Quoiqu'il ait peut-être oublié de dire au Maître de Potions qu'il l'avait piquée dans sa réserve personnelle.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur son succès, engageant Laurel Lance à l'épée. Il commençait à fatiguer – ses transplanages constants contre le Flash et son bouclier absorbant drainaient ses réserves magiques. Nyssa avait de plus en plus de mal et avait également été blessée. Un bruit de pas lourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un rire rauque.

"Eh bien" fit Deathstroke en guise de bonjour, portant tout son attirail "une sacrée fête qui s'organise à Starling City, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Yo Slade" répondit Al'Najin avec un rire moqueur. "T'es à la bourre."

"Je ne suis pas là pour toi, gamin" répondit le mercenaire avant de pivoter vivement, se ruant vers Nyssa et le trio de combattant.

Arrow s'avança immédiatement à sa rencontre et son arc se brisa au premier coup d'épée du mercenaire. Slade portait sa propre lame, recourbée et barbelée. Elle fendait les airs en sifflant, faisant reculer un peu plus l'archer à chaque fois – mais un archer qui allait chercher systématiquement le corps à corps, surtout contre Slade Wilson, n'était pas forcément un adversaire extraordinaire. Nyssa en profita pour redoubler d'ardeur contre Malcom Merlyn et Al'Najin vit l'ouverture. Il transplana une dernière fois, abandonnant Laurel Lance pour réapparaître derrière le traître, et sa botte percuta l'arrière de ses genoux.

Merlyn tomba à genoux et l'épée de Nyssa siffla aussitôt, le décapitant proprement. La tête tranchée vola à cinq mètres. Un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres au même moment, puis ils se retournèrent en même temps vers les deux Queen. Thea était figée d'horreur, hurlant en vain, et Deathstroke en profita pour expédier Queen au loin d'un coup de botte dans le ventre et la soulever d'une seule main avant de fracasser son dos sur son genou recouvert d'une armure.

Il y eut un craquement horrible qui interrompit net son hurlement. Un bon paquet de vertèbres devait être brisé par la force du coup.

"Wilson" appela Nyssa. "Je me fous de ce que tu fais ensuite mais je veux sa tête pour mon père."

Le mercenaire ralentit, puis haussa des épaules, jetant le corps à terre en reprenant son épée.

"S'il ne faut que ça pour te faire plaisir…"

Un instant après, la tête de Thea Queen volait à son tour sous les hurlements d'horreur. Al'Najin était en train de ramasser celle de Merlyn et l'emballa dans un tissu alors que Nyssa rattrapait l'autre au vol pour l'envelopper et ils inclinèrent la tête en même temps.

"Merci" fit Nyssa.

Un moment ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, particulièrement Al'Najin et Slade. Ils étaient tous les deux en position de combat, mais finalement Slade ricana.

"Tu es crevé, gamin. N'essaie même pas de m'attaquer, ça ne serait pas intéressant."

"Oh, je ne vais pas le faire" répondit Al'Najin sincèrement. "Comment tu as su ?"

"Que vous veniez à Starling ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur. "Facile quand on connaît ton visage, gamin."

"Je retiens."

Il s'éloigna un instant après, la tête emballée de Merlyn dans sa main droite, et rangea son épée. Nyssa fit de même.

"Vous… vous connaissez ?" demanda Queen, blanc comme un linge, ses yeux fixés sur le cadavre de sa sœur.

"Je connais tous les bons assassins de ce monde" répliqua Slade avec amusement "et tout spécialement Al'Najin."

"J'ai oublié de dire" fit nonchalamment le jeune garçon "c'est moi qui l'ai sorti de Lian Yu."

Il disparaissait dans la nuit un instant après. Slade releva son épée avec un sourire, regardant Queen. Il n'avait pas vraiment contribué, le prenant comme une épreuve imposée à lui-même pour voir s'il pouvait garder son contrôle. Cela avait fonctionné et l'expression dévastée de Queen était bien plus que ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Des sirènes se firent entendre et il grogna avant de néanmoins disparaître, laissant des gens choqués et une statue de pierre.

Lance et les autres seraient pour une autre fois. Voir sa petite sœur morte était déjà d'une grande satisfaction pour le mercenaire.


	11. Chapitre 10

_On est dimanche, et le dimanche, c'est nouveau chapitre. Merci pour le suivi continu et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Ra's al'Ghul regarda les deux têtes devant lui. Il était de retour à Nanda Parbat et ses deux assassins aussi. Un long moment il les observa, puis acquiesça.

"Bon travail. Al'Sahfer est vengée."

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent. Les deux assassins semblaient apaisés, eux aussi. Ils lui avaient déjà fait leur rapport, racontant le combat dans ses moindres détails. Al'Najin n'avait pas l'air satisfait cependant. Il avait dormi trois jours entiers une fois arrivé à Nanda Parbat.

"Utiliser Wilson était une excellente idée" remarqua-t-il en regardant le jeune garçon. "Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?"

"Je voulais l'utiliser comme appât" admit Al'Najin. "Il était totalement incontrôlable et cela m'empêchait de bien planifier la chose."

"Certaines armes ne peuvent jamais être contrôlées. C'est le cas des alliés comme Slade Wilson. Tu t'en es bien servi cependant."

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, puis Al'Najin s'inclina.

"Je vais passer les trois jours restant à rédiger l'essai pour la métamorphose, si vous le voulez bien."

"Aescelpios t'aidera si tu le veux" répondit Ra's en lui faisant signe d'y aller.

Al'Najin rejoignit sa chambre et prit son bloc avec un profond soupir. Le combat contre le Flash avait été terriblement limite alors même qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Il devait à tout prix devenir plus fort car il n'était absolument pas sûr de gagner un nouveau combat. Il l'aurait bien tué mais… le Doigt de Méduse était à double tranchant. Il changeait la cible en pierre, oui, mais une pierre dure comme le diamant et inaltérable. Impossible de blesser la personne transformée par quelque moyen que ce soit.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'affronteraient probablement à nouveau un jour, puisqu'ils étaient résolument dans des camps opposés. Et ce jour-là, il devrait être nettement plus fort. Il s'était toujours reposé sur sa vitesse comme atout principal. Soit il l'augmentait pour dépasser celle du son, en sachant que le Flash s'entraînerait très probablement également, soit il trouvait d'autres parades et les travaillait.

Il prit un stylo bic et commença à faire la liste de toutes les théories qu'il voulait aborder dans son essai. Le travail était tout à fait dans ses cordes. La Ligue ne reconnaissait pas de gens doués, seulement des gens capables de travailler très dur pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Il le faisait depuis ses six ans et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en chemin.

Il arriva pile à la limite de départ du train pour Poudlard le cinq janvier et entreprit de le parcourir à la recherche d'un compartiment qui l'accueillerait. Il tomba par hasard sur celui de Tonks et la salua d'un signe de tête avant de la remercier, reprenant le masque de Stan Mallory, un garçon peu bavard mais pas méchant. Tonks l'avait après tout soutenu après un décès et il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, il s'en excusa donc avant de reprendre son chemin. Ses condisciples de Poufsouffle l'accueillirent immédiatement avec de grands sourires et il s'installa donc avec eux, les laissant raconter leurs vacances.

Une phrase sèche indiqua qu'il ne voulait pas parler des siennes et Ernie mis un coup de coude à Susan, ne chuchotant que le mot _enterrement_. Personne ne lui posa donc davantage de questions et il se contenta très bien de silence, finissant par ressortir son essai pour le relire. Faire tenir toutes les théories étudiées dans un seul essai avait été plutôt compliqué mais il y était parvenu. Cela lui avait demandé plus d'esprit analytique qu'il n'en avait jamais montré cependant, mais il n'était pas contre développer ce genre de compétences.

La nourriture, même des festins, était toujours aussi fade et il alla ensuite se coucher sans parler beaucoup plus. Voir Quirrell à la table des professeurs était difficile en sachant qu'il tuait des licornes mais Nicolas Flamel lui avait confirmé, via Ra's al'Ghul, que le troupeau était dorénavant bien plus loin dans les montagnes, entouré par une troupe de centaures féroces, et qu'ils ne reviendraient tous qu'une fois Quirrell mort. L'ambiance du repas avait cependant était festive et sans soucis et il n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un n'ait remarqué son larcin d'avant les vacances.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé Rogue qui lui avait collé une retenue pour avoir éternué. Les choses ne changeaient pas et Stan se prépara à une bonne dispute pour avoir volé des potions si puissantes – enfin, voler était un grand mot, puisque Rogue lui laissait plus ou moins accès à sa réserve. Elle n'était pas aussi facile à cambrioler qu'un couloir gardant la pierre philosophale, en fait.

Son premier cour était la Métamorphose et il s'y attarda à la fin, s'excusant d'avoir été absent pendant les vacances. McGonagall balaya ses excuses du reste de la main et saisit son essai avec un fin sourire.

"Je l'ai écrit sur papier moldu" s'excusa Stan "c'est beaucoup plus rapide pour moi. J'espère que…"

"Aucun souci, Mr Mallory" rassura-t-elle "ce n'est pas un devoir officiel de Poudlard. Voulez-vous que je vous le corrige ?"

"Si vous voulez bien. Il y a des endroits où j'ai un peu… extrapolé et je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ce soit juste."

"Eh bien, je vais lire cela et je vous dirai ensuite si vous êtes prêt pour une pratique un peu plus avancée, entendu ?"

"Merci beaucoup pour votre temps" acquiesça Stan.

"Le temps des professeurs est dédié à leurs élèves, Mr Mallory. Surtout ceux qui prennent la peine de travailler sérieusement. Filez, Filius vous attend."

Il acquiesça avec un petit rire.

"Dois-je lui dire que ces sortilèges dupliqués qui ont fait demi-tour étaient extraordinaires ?"

"Dites-le-lui, jeune charmeur" répondit McGonagall, amusée. "Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître votre père adoptif dans cette attitude."

Stan éclata de rire en sortant néanmoins. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait de traiter _Slade Wilson_ de _charmeur_? Oh… cela lui rappelait qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté la scène avec le miroir. Il le ferait l'été suivant. Il se souvenait parfaitement du mercenaire, son bras enroulé autour d'une taille fine et menue alors que la femme de brume avait sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, ses doigts sur son cœur. Son rire augmenta en intensité alors qu'il se rendait à son cours de Sortilèges, puis il reprit son sérieux et sa concentration.

"Voile d'Ombre" énonça calmement Severus Rogue, passant derrière lui. "Doigt de Méduse. Lumière Solaire. Veritaserum."

Sa voix était glacée. Stan ne bougea pas et finit par lui faire un innocent sourire.

"Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais m'en servir si nécessaire" rappela-t-il.

"Demandez avant, Mallory" aboya furieusement Rogue. "Doigt de Méduse. _Doigt de Méduse._ Vous vous en êtes servi sur un moldu ? A-t-il seulement survécu au choc ?"

"Sur un méta-humain" rectifia Al'Najin "et il est en pleine forme, merci de vous en inquiéter, et j'ai maintenant un ennemi très puissant qui nécessite que je développe un grand nombre de nouvelles capacités. Puis-je me mettre au travail ?"

Rogue eut un rictus.

"Il était prévisible que vous vous feriez des ennemis puissants, Mallory."

Stan s'arrêta dans son mouvement de sortir son bloc.

"Qui ?" interrogea-t-il simplement.

"Lucius Malefoy vous observe avec curiosité et méfiance. Les Interdits de Merlin sont des choses rares et dangereuses. Et si Lucius vous observe, les autres Mangemorts vous observeront."

"Merveilleux" grogna le jeune assassin. "Eh bien, je vais redoubler de prudence, que voulez-vous que je vous dise."

"Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiet" aboya Rogue.

Al'Najin le fixa dans les yeux.

"Les Mangemorts sont mes ennemis par nature" énonça-t-il "et seul votre accord avec la Ligue et le fait que je vous connaisse personnellement vous épargne leur sort. L'ennemi que je me suis fait est bien plus dangereux, Severus, infiniment plus dangereux. Si cet homme se mettait à tuer, il serait probablement le plus puissant de cette terre."

"Quelle capacité ?" interrogea Rogue en fronçant des sourcils.

"La vitesse. Une vitesse pure, effroyable, dépassant celle du son. S'il avait tenu une arme quand il m'avait frappé, je serai mort. Ma magie a absorbé les chocs et pourtant il a été à un cheveu de me battre – et il m'aurait battu sans les potions que je vous ai empruntées."

Une expression impénétrable lui répondit, puis Rogue se détourna.

"Votre métamorphose vous attend, Mallory" indiqua-t-il de son ton brusque, clôturant la conversation.

"A vrai dire, je fais une pause dans la métamorphose jusqu'à avoir la réaction de McGonagall" fit Stan en sortant un autre livre de son sac. "Je vais me mettre aux sortilèges et enchantements avec un peu plus de sérieux."

"Comptez-vous un jour vous mettre sérieusement à _ma_ matière ?" demanda Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi ? J'ai quelqu'un qui sera meilleur que je ne le serai jamais qui a accepté de m'aider" répondit Stan en ouvrant tranquillement son livre.

"Je ne serai pas éternellement à vos côtés, Mallory."

"Prévoyez-vous de mourir prochainement ?" s'enquit l'assassin. "Cela m'ennuierait profondément, en réalité."

Un rictus lui répondit. C'était la chose la plus proche d'une marque d'appréciation qu'il n'aurait jamais du jeune assassin – et qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais, d'ailleurs. Pourtant il aimait beaucoup Al'Najin et savait que la réciproque était vraie.

"Il y a une probabilité non négligeable que tous les Mangemorts ne décèdent avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Marque est emplie de sa magie. Pas une certitude, mais…"

"Ceci est très problématique" interrompit l'assassin d'une voix plate. "Est-ce que amputer le membre portant la Marque l'annule ?"

"Je crains que non" répondit Rogue. "Des Mangemorts ont essayé, elle est réapparue ailleurs et ils sont morts."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez faire un rapport complet sur la Marque ?"

"Certaines choses sont impossibles à dire."

Stan releva les yeux, le regardant pensivement.

"Avons-nous le temps pour des devinettes ?" demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

"Je peux vous mettre en retenue tous les jours, Mallory."

"Oh, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerai pratiquer un peu ma métamorphose."

"Un soir par semaine" suggéra Rogue "et vous ne descendez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de suite."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas prévu avant un certain temps. Inventer des devinettes maintenant ne serait pas très productif, nous commencerons la semaine prochaine."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et ils retournèrent chacun à leurs travaux respectifs. Rogue le raccompagna sur une partie du chemin quand la retenue fut terminée, dans un silence à couteaux tendus, puis le lâcha pour se rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Il s'installa devant le feu, dans son fauteuil préféré, ignorant Filius et Minerva qui discutaient avec animation avant de se frotter les tempes.

"Suis-je obligé d'entendre parler de Mallory même ici ?" grogna-t-il en les interrompant.

"Une perle, n'est-ce pas" fit Minerva avec un immense sourire, et il se pinça les ailes du nez sans prendre la peine de répondre. "Regardez cela."

Elle lui tendait une liasse de feuilles et il la prit à contrecœur, la feuilletant rapidement. C'était l'écriture du gamin, aucun doute là-dessus, agrémentée de schémas et de diagrammes.

"Ravissant" fit-il avec ironie.

"J'oubliais que vous n'aimez guère la métamorphose" fit McGonagall en pinçant ses lèvres, reprenant la précieuse liasse. "Onze ans, Severus. Onze ans et il a été capable de reformuler et d'expliquer Wildberg – entre autres. Ne parlons pas de rédiger un essai de cette longueur – certes, quelques lourdeurs, mais nous parlons d'un garçon de onze ans. C'est mieux que ce que j'attends de mes septième année."

Elle brandit la liasse comme on brandirait un trophée.

"Mr Mallory pourrait passer son Aspic de Métamorphose demain et avoir un O en théorie" affirma-t-elle avec force. "Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait _un peu_ avancé la théorie, je ne pensais pas autant. Miss Tonks m'a dit lui avoir expliqué quelques petites choses, mais je ne pensais pas à _cela_."

"Avez-vous fini de chanter ses louanges ?" demanda Rogue d'un ton ennuyé.

"Je ne fais que commencer" répondit férocement McGonagall. "Veuillez diminuer votre nombre stupide de retenues, Severus. Il va devenir un maître en Métamorphoses aussi sûr que je m'appelle McGonagall."

"Finalement, je vais retourner dans mon bureau" fit Severus en se relevant, visiblement dégoûté. "Bonne soirée."

Il avait quitté la salle des professeurs juste après, se demandant bien comment réagirait la directrice de Gryffondor en découvrant que son petit protégé était un assassin qui ne vivait que pour sa Ligue.

Al'Najin releva les yeux alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient. Il leva un sourcil surpris en reconnaissant Nicolas Flamel. Poudlard étant Poudlard, la rumeur était déjà en train d'enfler entre les tables d'étudiants en voyant l'hexacentenaire s'avancer, l'air de fort méchante humeur. Nicolas – il l'avait autorisé à user de son prénom – avait affirmé qu'il viendrait en personne à Poudlard si le directeur ne lui annonçait pas lui-même la disparition de la Pierre Philosophale.

Il n'avait presque pas eu de contact avec l'alchimiste depuis Noël. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et il avait supposé que Ra's le tiendrait au courant une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Nicolas ne lui adressa même pas un regard, rejoignant la table professorale à grands pas.

"Albus" susurra-t-il en guise de salutations. "Je suis venu m'enquérir de l'état d'un bien dont je vous ai confié la garde."

"Il se porte parfaitement bien, Nicolas" répondit courtoisement Dumbledore. "Souhaitez-vous finir de dîner avec nous ?"

"Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vérifié son état ?" demanda Flamel en refusant l'invitation d'un signe sec de tête.

"Je le vérifie assez fréquemment et nul n'est passé à travers les protections" répondit patiemment Dumbledore.

"Oh, vraiment ?" fit l'alchimiste à mi-voix avant de sortir une pierre rouge sang de sa poche. "J'ai reçu ceci via un vieil ami. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez quel est le plus étonnant ? Il m'a affirmé l'avoir récupérée _avant Noël_."

"Nicolas, je ne pense pas que…" commença Albus, mais Quirrell avait bondi en avant à une vitesse extraordinaire, dans un tourbillon de tissu violet.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la Pierre et Flamel ne le retint pas, s'écartant au contraire d'un pas. Quirrell s'enfuyait déjà et il eut une mine ennuyée.

"Sérieusement, Albus ? Un homme possédé dans votre école ?"

"Quirinus n'est pas…" commença Dumbledore, mais un claquement de doigts lui répondit.

Stan sentit de la sueur glacée dégouliner dans son dos à la vague de magie qui fit écho au claquement. Flamel n'avait pas de baguette en main, n'avait _rien_ – et il claquait des doigts en déchaînant plus de magie que n'importe quel sort de n'importe qui à Poudlard. Une terrible déflagration se fit entendre sur le seuil de la porte alors que la fausse Pierre explosait, engloutissant Quirrell dans les flammes.

Un hurlement perçant fendit les airs et une silhouette de brume s'éleva avec un sifflement aigu, disparaissant rapidement dans les couloirs alors que l'alchimiste levait de nouveau sa main. Il foudroya du regard le directeur de l'école.

"Je ne suis pas _heureux du tout_ de ces événements, Albus" avisa-t-il froidement. "Ne tentez plus de m'impliquer dans une de vos machinations, ce sera un non net et définitif avant même que vous n'ayez ouvert la bouche."

Il avait tourné les talons un instant après, repartant en passant à côté du cadavre calciné sans lui accorder un regard. Stan mit un moment à réagir – la démonstration de force de Flamel, après ses paroles du mois de décembre, était très claire. S'il quittait la Ligue, il aurait un alchimiste aux trousses et il avait comme un doute sur le fait qu'il ne puisse affronter Flamel _et_ Ra's al'Ghul, même une fois au sommet de sa puissance.

Lorsque Stan arriva sur le quai de Londres, une silhouette l'attendait et il sourit sans se retenir à Nyssa, la rejoignant pour l'étreindre. Elle embrassa son front en réponse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis ils sortirent côté moldu et il lui fit un innocent sourire.

"Alors, grande sœur, quel est le programme de cet été ?"

"Wilson a demandé à te remettre en forme pendant trois semaines" répondit-elle "et ensuite à la maison pour que tu puisses pratiquer la magie tranquille."

Il acquiesça, son sourire s'agrandissant. Flitwick n'avait pas tardé à accepter de lui parler de sortilèges de haut niveau après qu'il ne lui ait fourni un essai de la même qualité que celui rédigé pour McGonagall, enchanté de son intérêt soudain. La professeur de Métamorphoses, elle, l'avait effectivement supervisé dans la pratique environ une fois par semaine, l'aidant à réaliser des transfigurations de plus en plus complexes.

Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre en quoi la Métamorphose était tellement dangereuse. Notamment, elle n'était pas permanente. Les risques d'inhaler ou de consommer quelque chose pour qu'il ne se retransforme ensuite étaient élevés. Par exemple, il lui était fermement interdit de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit en gaz – et Al'Najin ne le ferait pas. Bien trop de risques qu'il ne respire lui-même la métamorphose.

Il n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention de tenter de nouvelles métamorphoses pendant les vacances. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore la maîtrise nécessaire pour le faire seul et s'en dispenserait donc, se contentant de répéter celles pratiquées à Poudlard. Pour apprendre à les faire à plus grande vitesse néanmoins. Prendre dix minutes pour réaliser une transfiguration n'était pas chose possible en combat. Il voulait essayer de le faire de plus en plus vite, puis une fois les sorts parfaitement maîtrisés, les réaliser en situation de stress, comme dans un combat.

L'été serait donc long… très long, comme il le réalisa en esquivant une attaque vicieuse à peine entré dans la salle d'entraînement de leur manoir de Londres. Slade était bien là et le salua d'un sourire narquois avant de réattaquer. Il fit venir à lui l'une des lames sur le mur et se lança joyeusement dans le combat. C'était incroyablement jouissif après dix mois dans un château avec des enfants, à ne frapper ni blesser qui que ce soit, ni même s'entraîner physiquement à un niveau correct.

"Tu as perdu du muscle" remarqua d'ailleurs Slade après une bonne demi-heure à s'affronter.

"J'ai appris plein d'autres choses" répondit-il joyeusement.

"Comme ?"

Un sort plus tard, Slade regardait avec intérêt l'épée qu'il tenait en main, dorénavant rouillée et au tranchant émoussé.

"J'ai besoin de pratiquer la vitesse" reconnut néanmoins Al'Najin. "J'ai aussi un sort qui peut neutraliser les pistolets si visé correctement – ce n'est pas son but originel, mais ça servira très bien…"

Ils s'interrompirent alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. Nyssa entra, un hibou dans sa main. Elle avait l'air furieuse et brandit un parchemin.

"Tiens, petit frère" remarqua-t-elle avec ironie. "Je crois que tu avais oublié que faire de la magie était interdit pour les mineurs."

Slade intercepta néanmoins le parchemin, le lisant avec attention avant de faire un sourire ironique.

"Oh, non, non, non. Lord Mallory ne tolère pas que son fils ne puisse s'exercer pendant les vacances dans son propre manoir. Je suis _persuadé_ que les fils Sang-Pur peuvent le faire et il est hors de question qu'ils aient un avantage éducatif sur _mon_ fils. Tu as un stylo ?"

Al'Najin agita la main vers l'extérieur et un stylo vola vers lui, qu'il tendit ensuite à Slade. L'homme réfléchit un moment, puis écrivit directement au dos du parchemin, avant de signer de son nom d'emprunt et de rattacher la lettre à la patte du hibou.

"Soit gentille, Kaheda" fit-il avec l'ironie qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il prétextait que Nyssa al'Ghul était sa fille "va lancer ce hibou dehors. Et en attendant, _Stan…_ relance quelques sorts. Tiens, refais-moi tout ton programme de l'année, je suis très curieux de ce que mon fils a appris."

Al'Najin roula des yeux mais ils remontèrent néanmoins dans le salon, fermant les rideaux. Nyssa vint les rejoindre et il réalisa tous les sorts qu'il avait appris dans l'année, un par un, du Lumos aux métamorphoses plus complexes qu'il avait apprises. Ces derniers sorts lui prenaient du temps mais étaient néanmoins potentiellement bien plus intéressants qu'un Wingardium Leviosa. Cela ne manqua pas car la sonnette du manoir ne tarda pas à retentir.

"My lord" finit par dire Hanah en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui "des gens se disant représentant du Ministère de la Magie sont là."

"Fais-les venir" répondit paresseusement Slade. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Nyssa ?"

Il s'était levé, se rapprochant du bar. Nyssa ferma les yeux mais fit néanmoins un sourire amusé. Elle était après tout intriguée par la scène qui allait suivre. Slade Wilson contre le Ministère de la Magie, premier round.

"Je veux bien un porto" répondit-elle finalement alors que la porte se rouvrait.

Il sortit la bouteille correspondante et une autre, ainsi que deux verres de tailles adaptées. Stan ouvrit la bouche mais il grogna.

"Non, gamin, certainement pas d'alcool avant tes dix-huit ans."

"Mais…"

"C'est pour les adultes" interrompit Nyssa avec un ricanement moqueur.

Il la foudroya du regard, croisant ses bras en boudant. Il savait parfaitement que prendre de l'alcool serait totalement idiot et dévastateur sur son organisme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réagir comme un jeune garçon de presque douze ans. Slade se retourna, les deux verres en main, l'un empli d'un liquide cuivré qu'il amena à Nyssa et l'autre nettement plus ambré, contenant également deux pierres glacées.

"Messieurs" fit-il vers les sorciers. "Vous souhaitiez me voir ?"

"Bonsoir, Mr Mallory" commença une petite sorcière ronde d'une voix haut perchée. "Je me présente, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, assistante du ministre de la Magie."

"Sir" corrigea-t-il en se rasseyant le plus tranquillement du monde dans son fauteuil.

"Pardon ?" couina-t-elle.

"Sir Mallory. Ou my lord, si vous préférez" répondit-il avec ironie. "Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Mrs Ombrage. Quel est le problème ?"

"Votre fils a réalisé une soixantaine de sorts ici même" répondit-elle en se redressant. "Comme il en a été averti avant de rentrer chez lui, la pratique de la magie est interdite hors de Poudlard pour les sorciers mineurs."

"Hm" fit Slade avec amusement. "C'est chose fort gênante, en effet. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer tout ce qu'il avait appris cette année."

"Le Ministère peut pardonner cela pour cette fois" répondit Ombrage en s'agitant, visiblement vexée de ne pas avoir reçu une proposition de boisson ni même une invitation à s'asseoir. "Cependant Mr Mallory ne devra pas recommencer avant ses dix-sept ans."

Slade regarda songeusement son whisky par transparence.

"C'est ce que vous êtes venu me dire ?" s'enquit-il finalement d'une voix soyeuse en prenant une gorgée. "Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer ses leçons pendant ses vacances avec moi ?"

Le danger était sous-jacent dans son ton. Nyssa se raidit légèrement mais Al'Najin n'était aucunement tendu, regardant la scène avec intérêt. Il savait que Slade était un très puissant combattant mais il ne l'avait que rarement vu d'user de diplomatie ou d'intimidation pour parvenir à ses fins. Son visage ne présentait aucune variation d'expression, son œil gris bleuté était fixé sur Ombrage qui acquiesça.

"En effet, monsieur."

"Sir" rectifia-t-il avant de marquer une pause. "Vous savez ce qu'est un titre de Lord, je suppose ?"

"Sir Mallory" rectifia-t-elle avec agacement.

 _Slade 1 – Ministère 0_ se réjouit mentalement Al'Najin. Les sorciers ne reconnaissaient pas les titres de noblesse moldus. Slade reposa son verre avec un bruit sec, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Inacceptable" fit-il d'une voix soudainement tranchante et glaciale. "Je sais que les sorciers de Sang-Pur peuvent pratiquer autant qu'ils le souhaitent quand ils le souhaitent. En conséquence mon fils fera également cela."

"Le Secret Magique…" commença Ombrage.

"Nul n'entre dans ce manoir sans y être invité et nos serviteurs connaissent déjà les capacités de mon fils. Je serai le premier à lui passer un savon s'il pratique de la magie en présence de témoins gênants, ne vous en faites pas, mais tant que c'est à l'abri des regards il sera libre d'en faire autant qu'il le veut."

"Il y a des lois qui doivent être respectées" claqua Ombrage mais sa voix, aiguë et peu puissante, ne rivalisait aucunement avec la froideur grave de Slade Wilson.

"Qui ne sont pas respectées par les Sang-Pur et ne le seront en conséquence pas par mon fils" répondit-il d'un ton glacial. "Je suis sûr que la famille royale sera ravie d'entendre que les enfants de moldus comme eux sont aussi terriblement discriminés. Justement, je connais un ou deux Lords de la Chambre…"

"Les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoir sur les lois sorcières" répondit Ombrage sans se démonter, et il éclata de rire, un rire tout aussi glacial que son ton.

"Vous êtes visiblement peu au courant de votre propre politique. Allez répéter ceci à votre Ministre, vous verrez bien quelle est sa réaction."

 _Slade 2 – Ministère 0_ , répéta mentalement Al'Najin. Ils n'étaient pas supposés savoir cela. Lord Mallory pouvait le prétendre en ayant des contacts hauts placés – dans la vérité des faits, c'était Severus qui les en avait gentiment informés.

"Je suis désolée, sir Mallory" minauda-t-elle "mais nous ne pouvons accepter…"

" _Je_ ne peux accepter que mon fils soit désavantagé" coupa-t-il sans la moindre politesse. "Si vous estimez qu'il n'a pas à pratiquer la magie en Angleterre, nous quitterons donc le pays demain. Je suis certain que nous trouverons un Ministère plus complaisant que le vôtre."

"Papa" intervint Stan d'un ton faussement innocent "Poudlard…"

"N'est qu'une école comme une autre" trancha-t-il. "Tu n'auras aucune difficulté à être inscrit ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas. Peut-être à Salem…"

Si Poudlard avait _une_ rivale pour le titre de meilleure école de magie du monde, c'était bien Salem. Le collège américain était beaucoup plus ouvert aux moldus et enseignait plusieurs de leurs disciplines en plus des cours de magie. Il était plus vaste également et accueillait bien plus d'élèves. Ombrage sursauta d'ailleurs.

"Harry Potter ne peut pas aller à Salem !"

Nyssa avait bondi sur ses pieds en une seconde, furieuse, et s'avança. Elle fut pourtant arrêtée par un signe de main de son "père" qui s'était levé également, son œil flamboyant dangereusement.

"Hors d'ici" ordonna-t-il. "Vous ne mettrez plus un orteil dans cette maison. Mon fils pratiquera la magie qu'il entend pratiquer et si vous lui posez le moindre problème à ce sujet, nous partirons aux Etats-Unis ou en Inde pour la fin de son apprentissage."

"Je…" commença Ombrage, mais son œil unique s'était réduit à une fente emplie d'une lueur meurtrière.

"Hors de mon manoir" ordonna-t-il sur un ton polaire et elle recula d'un pas, effrayée malgré elle par l'allure de l'homme face à elle.

Hanah était apparue comme par miracle derrière eux et guida les sorciers du Ministère vers l'extérieur. Elle revint deux minutes après leur confirmer qu'ils étaient bien partis et Slade fit un signe de tête vers Stan, qui se remit à travailler sa métamorphose. Cinq minutes après, un bibelot sur une étagère s'était changé en sablier et il bâilla. La métamorphose le fatiguait beaucoup, surtout par manque d'entraînement, et il avait voyagé toute la journée en plus de refaire au moins une fois chacun des sorts étudiés.

"Slade 3, Ministère 0" décompta-t-il finalement avec un nouveau bâillement alors que aucun hibou ne se faisait voir. "Merci, _papa_."

"C'était assez amusant" répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. "Elle te posera encore des problèmes dans le futur, gamin."

"Je sais. Je l'attends."

Il se leva, époussetant sa tenue.

"Bonne nuit. Du coup je vais pratiquer contre toi avec de la magie, Slade."

"Je n'attends que ça" fit-il avec amusement. "A l'aube dans la salle du sous-sol, gamin."

"J'y serai. Bonne nuit, Nyssa."

"Bonne nuit, Al'Najin" répondit sa sœur à mi-voix, regardant son verre de porto presque achevé.

Ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles du Ministère pendant tout l'été. Après trois semaines de remise en forme avec Slade qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser à contrer ses sorts – le plus souvent d'un coup vicieux dans les côtes avant qu'il n'ait terminé l'incantation, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il devait _absolument_ maîtriser les sortilèges informulés – il était reparti avec Nyssa vers Nanda Parbat. Son entraînement physique avait alors considérablement diminué alors qu'il pratiquait encore et encore ses métamorphoses, jusqu'à acquérir une vitesse qu'il trouvait décente.

Puis Nyssa s'était gentiment portée volontaire pour qu'ils ne s'entraînent ensemble et il avait tenté de métamorphoser des cailloux en plein vol avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, ou s'était entraîné à le faire en esquivant les coups sans pitié de sa sœur, voire en les parant. Il avait mordu la poussière plus d'une fois en trébuchant mais sa technique s'était lentement améliorée. Il s'entraînait environ dix heures par jour et ne s'était interrompu que pour réaliser deux missions que Ra's al'Ghul lui avait confié – des missions mineures, d'un membre haut placé d'une mafia chinoise et d'un dignitaire philippin, mais qui lui avaient permis de se reconcentrer sur l'assassinat.

Il était en plein exercice d'entraînement en face de Sarab lorsqu'un brusque craquement se fit entendre à côté d'eux. Une créature était apparue, d'un mètre de haut aux larges oreilles décollées, et brandit un doigt menaçant vers le jeune homme.

"Harry Potter, mons…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sarab comme lui avaient réagi en même temps à l'intrusion dans le domaine même de la Ligue des Assassins, au cœur de Nanda Parbat, et les armes qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entraîner fondirent sur leur proie. La tête de l'elfe de maison vola proprement, décapité par Sarab, alors que Al'Najin lui avait enfoncé sa lame en pleine poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" interrogea Sarab en regardant le petit cadavre.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" répondit Al'Najin en retirant sa lame. "Je vais poser la question à quelques personnes."

"Ça" se révéla être un elfe de maison d'après Aesclepios, un esclave d'un sorcier probablement riche et/ou puissant. Ce qu'il faisait ici, impossible de le savoir, et il ne dirait plus rien maintenant mort. Al'Najin classa donc l'incident, se promettant de vérifier si quelqu'un n'avait pas perdu un elfe par hasard. Il n'avait cependant aucun moyen d'en savoir plus pour le moment et ne s'y attarda donc pas, retournant à son entraînement.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche, et donc comme tous les dimanches, c'est nouveau chapitre. Joyeux Jöl à tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode précédent (et comme c'est le premier, résumé depuis le début, quoi) : A ses six ans, Harry a été recueilli par la Ligue des Assassins, prenant le nom de Al'Najin, le Survivant. Après des années d'études et d'assassinat sous leur supervisation, puis sous celle de Slade Wilson, maître épéiste, Ra's al'Ghul a décidé qu'il était temps de le renvoyer en Angleterre, car la Ligue est sur les traces de Voldemort depuis longtemps déjà. Al'Najin a donc adopté une fausse identité, Stan Mallory, fils d'un Lord anglais incarné par son second mentor, Slade.

La première année de Stan, réparti à Poufsouffle en raison de sa loyauté fanatique envers la Ligue, s'est bien écoulée. L'enseignement de Poudlard étant très différent de celui de la Ligue, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, d'autant moins avec la présence d'un tueur de licornes dans l'école. C'est pourtant mornement que Al'Najin reprend le chemin du prestigieux château, préférant de loin son entraînement avec des professeurs particuliers...

* * *

Lorsque le premier septembre arriva, ce fut même avec un profond dépit qu'il reprit la route de Poudlard. L'air vif de l'Himalaya et les entraînements constants lui manqueraient. Il se contenterait de pratiquer plus la magie cependant, attendant toujours des nouvelles des Flamel pour savoir quoi faire de plus pour stopper Voldemort. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se précipiter et que, tant que Voldemort aurait des Horcruxes, il serait intouchable, mais la chose était néanmoins frustrante. Ce fut sans difficultés qu'il trouva le compartiment de ses camarades habituels et Ernie et Susan, les deux premiers arrivés, le saluèrent avec la même chaleur. Ils avaient visiblement été en train de raconter leurs vacances et l'invitèrent naturellement à rejoindre la conversation.

"Ben" fit Al'Najin en se reglissant dans la peau de Stan Mallory, haussant ses épaules "j'ai passé les trois premières semaines avec mon père et après on est allés voir ma famille maternelle en Inde et on y est restés jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

"Ah" fit Susan avec un sourire malicieux "et j'ai entendu dire que ton père s'est arrangé pour que tu puisses faire de la magie chez toi."

"Oh ?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce qui a été dit ?"

"Ombrage était folle furieuse" gloussa Susan. "Ma tante ne l'aime pas du tout et elle a adoré sa tête. Il paraît qu'elle est venue chez toi et qu'elle a menacé ton père de vous envoyer en justice et qu'il l'a écrasée sans même la regarder."

"Mon père sait être intimidant" fit sagement Stan.

"Il a dit quoi ?"

"Il a dit que si l'Angleterre m'interdisait de pratiquer on changerait de pays et on en trouverait un où on pourrait faire de la magie comme on voulait, et que Salem était d'accord, après lui avoir plus ou moins dit qu'elle était incompétente et ne connaissait pas ses propres lois."

Des rires lui répondirent.

"Et ta tante a dit quoi ?" demanda Stan avec intérêt.

"Qu'il avait visiblement raison sur plusieurs points et qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison de t'interdire de pratiquer tant que, effectivement, tu le faisais chez toi et hors de vue des moldus" fit Susan avec un grand sourire. "Elle a elle-même ordonné de désactiver la trace de ta baguette."

"C'est très gentil de sa part" acquiesça Stan. "Tu pourras la remercier pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Et vous, alors ?" interrogea-t-il. "Vous avez fait quoi ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Susan ne se mette à lui raconter avec enthousiasme son long séjour dans les îles Canaries. Bientôt leurs autres camarades les rejoignirent et il en profita pour se retirer de la conversation inintéressante. Il n'avait pas envie d'inventer des mensonges sur ses vacances et se remit donc juste à rêvasser contre la vitre. Habitués, ses condisciples le laissaient tranquille, ne protestant pas lorsqu'il finit par prendre un livre. Il finit par s'absenter pour saluer Hermione et Neville, les seules autres personnes à qui il parlait réellement.

Puis Poudlard arriva mais il ne partit pas vers le lac cette fois-ci. Ils rejoignirent des calèches qui les attendaient et il regarda les chevaux squelettiques qui les tiraient avec une franche curiosité. Hannah à ses côtés gémit légèrement.

"Maman m'avait prévenue, mais ils sont laids" se plaignit-elle.

"De quoi ?" demanda Ernie.

"Les chevaux" répondit Hannah en les pointant du doigt, et Susan serra gentiment sa main.

"Je suis désolée, Hannah."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" questionna Stan.

"Les calèches n'avancent pas toutes seules" expliqua Susan en aidant Hannah à monter, ne supposant visiblement pas qu'il pouvait voir les chevaux. "Elles sont tirées par des Sombrals, ce sont des chevaux ailés. Il faut avoir vu la mort pour les voir."

"Hm, je vois" fit-il à mi-voix avant de monter dans la calèche. "Ça va, Hannah ?"

"Ça ira" fit la petite fille avec néanmoins un frisson.

Eh bien, il avait vu la mort un certain nombre de fois – avait pris des vies au cours de sa jeune existence. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il les voie en conséquence. Ce fut avec un petit soupir déçu qu'il retrouva la morne nourriture de Poudlard, jouant avec ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette sans grande conviction sans écouter les conversations autour. La Ligue et ses entraînements permanents lui manquaient déjà.

Il s'attarda volontairement à la fin de son premier cours de Métamorphoses et McGonagall lui fit un sourire amusé.

"J'ai cru entendre dire que vous aviez trouvé moyen de vous entraîner pendant les vacances, Mr Mallory ?"

"Hm, hm" acquiesça-t-il. "Enfin, mon père a trouvé moyen. Je n'ai pas pratiqué de nouvelle métamorphose mais j'ai revu celles que nous avions faites ensemble."

La sévère professeur sourit, puis gloussa en ouvrant son armoire, sortant tous les objets qu'ils avaient précédemment métamorphosés, soit une bonne quarantaine.

"Surprenez-moi, Mr Mallory. J'irai manger avec un peu de retard."

La baguette du jeune homme jaillit dans sa main et il la fit songeusement tourner entre ses doigts, avant de la pointer sur un premier objet, prononçant la formule correspondante. La transformation fut presque instantanée et il effectua la suivante, puis poursuivit, passant moins de deux secondes par transformation. McGonagall saisit le premier objet quand il eut fini en moins de deux minutes, l'examinant avec attention, puis poursuivit son examen.

"Cinquante points pour Poufsouffle" observa-t-elle simplement à la fin. "Quarante métamorphoses en deux minutes, d'un niveau allant de la première à la cinquième année. Vous venez de valider votre BUSE dans ma matière, Mr Mallory."

"On peut continuer alors ?" demanda le jeune homme avec espoir.

McGonagall hésita un instant, réfléchissant.

"Pourquoi pas au second trimestre ?" finit-elle par suggérer. "Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous brider, Mr Mallory, mais vous allez aborder les métamorphoses de troisième et quatrième niveaux après m'avoir montré ceci. Vous êtes encore jeune et votre réserve magique n'est pas totalement développée, ces sorts pourraient vous épuiser très vite."

"Je suis résistant" protesta-t-il, et elle hocha sa tête.

"C'est vrai, et c'est pour cela que je vous le propose au second trimestre et non pas dans plusieurs années. Vous êtes un sorcier relativement puissant pour votre âge, c'est un fait, mais un usage trop intensif de la magie pourrait endommager vos réserves de manière permanente et ni vous, ni moi ne le souhaitons."

Un silence déçu lui répondit et elle sourit.

"J'accepterai de pratiquer un sort par semaine si et seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas vous y entraîner seul, afin que je puisse garder un œil constamment sur vos réserves."

"D'accord" murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi n'étudieriez-vous pas les sortilèges pendant ce temps ?" suggéra-t-elle. "Vous avez commencé à vous y intéresser en fin d'année dernière et je crois que votre niveau est encore loin de celui que vous avez en Métamorphoses."

"C'est vrai" admit-il. "Je vais essayer d'atteindre le même niveau en sortilèges. Est-ce que nous pourrons recommencer au second trimestre ?"

"Vous avez ma parole, Mr Mallory" fit-elle en sortant sa propre baguette, annulant ses métamorphoses. "Et si vous voulez vous entraîner sur la durée, puisque vous maîtrisez la vitesse, essayez de maintenir une métamorphose active. Petite taille, pas plus d'une heure pour le moment. Vous verrez, c'est extrêmement compliqué de la maintenir pendant que vous pratiquez une autre magie. Je ne peux pas vous apprendre cette technique, c'est une question d'état d'esprit, mais cela représentera certainement un défi à la hauteur de votre capacité de concentration."

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-il. "Merci, professeur."

"Je vous en prie, Mr Mallory. Vous pourrez vous y entraîner pendant mon cours, vous avez de toutes façons largement dépassé le niveau de seconde année."

"Merci" répéta-t-il en comprenant le congé, s'éclipsant ensuite.

C'était mieux que rien. Ce serait suspect qu'il insiste, ses réelles réserves de magie n'étaient pas connues des professeurs. Il allait effectivement s'entraîner aux sortilèges en attendant et… si McGonagall avait dit qu'il était difficile de maintenir une métamorphose en réalisant une autre magie, ce serait certainement un _très_ bon entraînement. Et puis… Flitwick allait être ravi qu'il se penche sur les sortilèges avec le même intérêt.

Le petit professeur exulta en effet et Stan ne lui cacha pas que c'étaient les sortilèges silencieux – Informulés, avait rectifié Flitwick – et ses sorts dupliqués et capables de faire demi-tour qui l'avaient le plus marqué. Les sortilèges Informulés pourraient être appris d'ici quelques mois mais nécessitaient surtout de la pratique, d'après Flitwick, et avaient tendance à être plus fatiguant que les sortilèges normaux. La duplication était un sujet nettement plus complexe qui nécessitait une bonne maîtrise des théories magiques et il avait accepté de le conseiller s'il séchait sur lesdites théories et lui avait donné une liste d'ouvrages en discutant. Le demi-tour, enfin, était une technique qu'il avait lui-même inventée pour les championnats de duel. Il la lui transmettrait mais la route serait longue pour y parvenir.

Un autre que Al'Najin se serait sans doute découragé à la quantité astronomique de travail qui l'attendait. Il se contenta de reprendre sa table habituelle à la bibliothèque, à un détail prêt : la plume posée devant lui, métamorphosée en sablier. Il essayait vainement de lire en maintenant la métamorphose pourtant simple mais perdait soit le fil de la lecture, soit voyait le sablier retourner à sa forme première. Sans compter les gouttes de sueur qu'il commençait rapidement à sentir. L'exercice était littéralement imbuvable.

Et McGonagall le savait parfaitement, vu son sourire amusé lorsqu'il avait débarqué avec son livre de sortilèges au cours suivant, s'installant au fond de la classe, sa baguette posée à portée de main après avoir lancé la métamorphose pour la première fois avant d'ouvrir le grimoire. Cela ralentissait sa lecture pour le moment mais serait sans doute bénéfique sur le long terme – surtout s'il voulait maintenir des métamorphoses actives en combat.

Il ne vit même pas le temps passer avant plusieurs mois. La durée de ses métamorphoses s'était lentement améliorée et, encore plus lentement, il avait pu faire autre chose en parallèle. Il avançait donc dans la liste des ouvrages recommandés par Flitwick, donnait un coup de main à ses condisciples lorsqu'ils le lui demandaient, ignorait l'incompétent qui leur servait de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de temps en temps discutait avec Hermione. Un programme rigoureusement identique à l'année précédente, en dehors du fait qu'il n'y avait plus de Pierre Philosophale dans le château.

"Comment tu fais ?" demanda finalement Hermione un jour à la bibliothèque.

Elle était la seule personne tolérée à sa table. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne faisait pas de bruit en lisant et travaillant, préférant se servir de ses neurones que de lui demander une solution toute faite. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne tentait pas de déranger les notes et dessins étalés sur la moitié de table réservée à Stan, de même qu'il ne touchait pas à sa moitié, sachant que les feuilles n'étaient en général pas posées au hasard.

"Comment je fais quoi ?" s'enquit-il.

"Tu es en train de maintenir deux métamorphoses" énonça-t-elle "et tu lis un grimoire de Sortilèges de cinquième année."

"McGonagall m'a dit que maintenir des métamorphoses et faire autre chose était difficile et je m'entraîne parce que j'aime les défis" répondit-il en levant les yeux de son livre "et ce grimoire m'a été recommandé par Flitwick si je voulais un jour être capable de dupliquer les sorts comme lui."

"McGonagall et Flitwick ne m'ont jamais donné de piste comme ça" répondit-elle, ses lèvres esquissant une moue "et je suis la meilleure de notre année après toi."

"Est-ce que tu leur as demandé ?" s'enquit-il.

"Pardon ?"

"Est-ce que tu leur as demandé ?" répéta-t-il. "Ils ne me l'ont pas donné spontanément. J'ai commencé à apprendre la théorie de la métamorphose avec les conseils de Tonks, une septième année qui est partie maintenant, et après je suis allé voir McGonagall pour lui demander si je pouvais pratiquer des sorts. Ça n'a pas été spontané de sa part."

Hermione s'arrêta, se frotta les yeux.

"Non" admit-elle. "Je ne croyais pas que les profs aidaient les élèves."

"Ils adorent les élèves qui vont plus loin que le cours" rectifia Stan.

"Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que toi."

"S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de crise de confiance en toi" fit-il en replongeant dans sa lecture. "Tu es la deuxième de notre année, et de loin. Malefoy est troisième à plus de dix pour cent derrière toi, c'est monstrueux. Et j'ai travaillé en permanence pour être devant toi, j'arrête deux mois, tu me dépasses. Tu as une mémoire eidétique, pas moi."

"J'ai _aussi_ travaillé en permanence" fit Hermione, vexée, sans prendre en compte la remarque sur sa mémoire.

"Mais seule" corrigea-t-il. "Moi j'ai demandé à Tonks, puis McGo et Flitwick. Toi tu n'as jamais posé la moindre question à qui que ce soit, je me trompe ? Il y a des milliers de livres dans cette bibliothèque. Ni toi ni moi n'aurons le temps de tous les lire dans notre scolarité."

Hermione eut l'air mortifiée à cette annonce.

"C'est vrai" reconnut-elle néanmoins. "Tu pourrais me passer la liste de…"

Elle s'était interrompue, emplie d'espoir, et il releva les yeux.

"De quoi ? C'est quelles matières que tu veux bosser ?"

"Sortilèges" fit-elle immédiatement. "C'est ma matière préférée. J'adore l'histoire aussi mais Binns…"

"L'histoire, va falloir que tu te débrouilles sans lui" acquiesça-t-il. "Autre chose ?"

Hermione rougit légèrement.

"J'ai regardé le programme de troisième année et je trouve l'Arithmancie passionnante… j'adorais les maths et la géométrie avant et apparemment c'est un pré-requis pour créer ses sortilèges…"

"C'est vrai" acquiesça-t-il "mais je comptais m'y mettre en troisième année, pas avant. On pourrait le faire ensemble si tu veux. Pour les Sortilèges…"

Il se pencha, prenant son sac de cours pour fouiller dedans avant d'en sortir un trieur. Il était rempli de feuilles moldues.

"Tu écris sérieusement sur du papier ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"Et au stylo bic" acquiesça-t-il. "Ça va beaucoup plus vite, je ne fais que les devoirs sur parchemin. Tu devrais faire pareil, ça simplifie vraiment la vie."

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, puis se pencha et sortit un cahier bien moldu de son sac. Il eut un ricanement amusé et prit une feuille, la lui tendant.

"Ça, c'est les livres de sortilèges que j'ai lu l'année dernière" fit-il, et elle se jeta pratiquement sur la liste. "Quand tu auras lu et compris tout ça je te donnerai la liste de Flitwick, pas de soucis. Merde !"

Son sablier venait de se retransformer en plume et il se pinça les ailes du nez, agacé. Bon, au moins cela avait tenu une bonne demi-heure. Un net progrès. Et la boule de pétanque était toujours en lévitation à côté. Comme pour le contredire, elle retomba avec un bruit sourd sur la table, se retransformant en encrier juste après, et il grogna.

"Est-ce que tu as maintenu une métamorphose en lévitation ?" s'enquit poliment Hermione.

"Tu peux essayer ça pour travailler ta concentration" suggéra-t-il en reprenant sa baguette d'une main lasse. "Les deux premiers mois j'arrivais pas à lire en le faisant. Tu lances le Wingardium Leviosa, tu poses ta baguette et tu essaies de faire autre chose."

Hermione fronça des sourcils, puis saisit sa baguette et fit léviter sa plume, avant de la reposer et de recommencer à copier sa liste de livres. Il y eut un petit _pouf_ alors que la plume retombait sur la table et Stan eut un sourire narquois.

"Amuse-toi bien" susurra-t-il avant de métamorphoser les deux objets et d'en faire léviter un.

Un simple regard décidé lui répondit et la plume décolla à nouveau. Elle eut le temps de recopier la moitié d'un titre cette fois-ci et reprit sa baguette, fermement décidée à faire aussi bien que son camarade.

Ce fut Mrs Pince qui les chassa de la bibliothèque à vingt-deux heures, au moment du couvre-feu, comme c'était le cas fréquemment. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé qu'on était à Halloween, et qu'il y avait eu un festin, bien trop occupés à déterminer qui ferait léviter sa plume le plus longtemps sans cesser leur travail à côté. Et Hermione apprenait définitivement _vite_. Il décida machinalement de la raccompagner à la Tour Gryffondor et ils étaient dans le couloir du second étage, là où ils avaient croisé le troll, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

"Stan ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" murmura-t-il.

Son regard était entraîné à repérer toute anomalie. Et l'écriture brillant faiblement sur le mur en était indubitablement une. Il fit jaillir sa baguette, marmonnant un Lumos, et le couloir s'illumina à nouveau alors que les torches se rallumaient avec un claquement. Hermione poussa un petit cri à côté de lui.

"Miss Teigne !"

La chatte était suspendue par la queue à une torchère, raide comme la mort. Derrière elle, de l'écriture brillait faiblement, couleur de sang, et Stan s'en approcha prudemment, la frôlant du bout des doigts.

"Peinture" murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas du sang."

Cela y ressemblait furieusement, cependant, dans une très belle imitation. De quoi causer la panique, surtout au vu du message. _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._ Cela n'éveillait cependant aucun écho dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux pensifs parcoururent le couloir. Ils étaient au second étage, près des toilettes des filles, ce qui expliquait probablement l'eau sur le sol. Son esprit s'attarda un instant sur le détail. Poudlard n'était pas connue pour ses inondations.

Cependant des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, lointains. Son premier réflexe d'assassin fut de disparaître dans la nature mais il resta néanmoins là, rejoignant simplement Hermione, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier si le chat était mort mais en doutait – la position n'était certainement pas une raideur cadavérique. Et la peinture était indubitablement là pour faire de la mise en scène. Les pas se rapprochaient et il réfléchit rapidement. Mise en scène.

Le meilleur moyen de contrer celui qui avait fait ça était d'empêcher toute mise en scène.

"Nox" ordonna-t-il en levant sa baguette, éteignant toutes les torches.

Son autre main avait saisi Hermione et l'entraîna à travers le couloir, vers les bruits de pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne retournent à la lumière.

"Granger" appela-t-il vers la jeune femme choquée. "Hermione. Personne ne doit voir ça. Le mec qui a fait ça veut terroriser les gens, tu comprends ?"

"Oui" fit immédiatement Hermione. "Comme les Mangemorts. Ils lançaient une marque brillante dans le ciel pour faire peur. Ils laissent un message écrit en sang sur le mur pour faire peur."

"Exact. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'il fasse peur aux gens, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non" fit Hermione en secouant sa tête.

"Alors tu vas piquer le sprint de ta vie jusqu'à la salle des profs et raconter ce que tu viens de voir à n'importe qui sauf Lockhart."

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle en admettant néanmoins le bon sens de la proposition.

"Je vais rester là et empêcher les gens de passer tant qu'il n'y a pas de profs. Et ça va être dur, alors dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît."

Il avait à peine eu le temps de finir qu'elle partait en courant dans le couloir, droit vers la salle des professeurs. Bien. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de bloquer le passage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armure plus loin dans le couloir et la seconde encore plus loin et il poussa un gros soupir. Il avait à peine étudié les passages sur les sorts d'Animation dans les livres conseillés par Flitwick. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir sa baguette, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer un moment. Les mouvements étaient compliqués mais il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle – essayer de mémoriser les enchaînements favoris de Slade Wilson qui tentait de vous tuer était une bonne façon de développer cette compétence.

La litanie était longue également mais l'armure s'arracha finalement à son socle avec un grincement. Stan l'amena jusqu'au milieu du couloir avant de lui faire prendre la pose d'un chevalier gardant un donjon, son épée à la lame nue à la verticale devant lui alors que les deux gantelets en enserraient la garde. Puis il traversa le couloir dans l'autre sens et réitéra l'opération sur la seconde armure. Il sentit un bref vertige lorsqu'elle fut en place. Cette magie était encore quelque chose d'épuisant, il manquait sérieusement d'entraînement. Pourtant les pas étaient tout proches maintenant et il vérifia que le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité avant de rejoindre l'armure étincelante en pleine lumière.

"Mallory ?" demanda la voix d'un des préfets de Gryffondor. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"L'armure veut pas laisser passer" répondit-il vaguement "alors Hermione est allée chercher un prof et je l'attendais."

Il réactiva discrètement le sort d'animation alors que Percy Weasley s'approchait, se plaçant face à l'armure d'un air dubitatif avant de tenter de la contourner. Celle-ci fit un pas de côté et son épée frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd, faisant reculer le préfet.

"Tu vois" fit Stan sans montrer la moindre goutte de sueur "elle veut pas, donc j'ai supposé qu'elle avait une bonne raison, et Hermione est allée à la salle des profs. J'ai fait le tour par un passage et l'autre bout du couloir est aussi bloqué."

"Laissez passer !" fit la voix flûtée de Flitwick, et la foule des élèves se fendit aussitôt pour laisser passer sa petite silhouette. "Ah, une armure s'est animée. Eh bien, voyons voir."

Il s'avança sans attendre et l'armure bougea à nouveau, lui barrant la route. Flitwick lui jeta un œil, absolument pas dupe, et Stan fit un très léger _non_ de la tête.

"Fort bien, fort bien" fit le petit professeur d'un ton joyeux. "Cela arrive de temps en temps, ne vous en faites pas. Mr Weasley, ramenez vos condisciples en passant par l'aile est, s'il vous plaît, nous allons débloquer le passage."

"Je…" commença Percy, bombant le torse d'importance. "Entendu, professeur. Vous avez entendu, vous autres, nous passons par l'aile est !"

Ce fut un beau chaos pendant quelques minutes alors que les Gryffondor faisaient demi-tour. Dès qu'il n'y eut plus que Flitwick, Stan laissa tomber le sort d'animation, respirant fortement et bruyamment. Le petit professeur le rejoignit de son pas trottinant.

"Que s'est-il passé, Mr Mallory ?" s'enquit-il. "Miss Granger était un peu choquée et son discours n'était pas clair."

"Je serai curieux d'entendre la réponse" fit la voix joviale de Dumbledore. "Ce doit être d'une importance certaine pour qu'un deuxième année ne ressente le besoin d'utiliser un sortilège d'animation de sixième année…"

"C'était dans le livre du professeur Flitwick" répondit Stan en faisant mine de laborieusement reprendre son souffle "et j'ai pas eu d'autre idée pour les empêcher de passer et de voir."

"Voir quoi ?" demanda gravement Dumbledore, et il fit un vague signe de main.

"Le truc là-derrière est une mise en scène ou je n'ai jamais ouvert un bouquin d'histoire sur les dictatures fascistes de ma vie. Et le meilleur moyen d'empêcher une mise en scène d'atteindre son but, même si j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ne pas permettre qu'on la voie."

"Un excellent raisonnement" acquiesça le directeur en sortant sa propre baguette, renvoyant l'armure sur son socle. "Et une très bonne idée d'utiliser une armure ainsi. Voyons voir… Lumos !"

Les lumières se rallumèrent. McGonagall et Rogue les avaient rejoints, ainsi que Chourave. Le regard de Dumbledore se fit grave en voyant la chatte immobilisée et la scène et il s'en rapprocha, la décrochant avec précautions.

"Pétrifiée" murmura-t-il après un bref examen.

Ses yeux bleus se reposèrent sur l'écriture.

"Et je pense que vous aviez tout à fait raison, Mr Mallory" acquiesça-t-il gravement. "Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une mise en scène destinée à causer la panique. Vous avez eu un excellent réflexe. Severus, pourriez-vous amener une potion énergisante à Mr Mallory ? Il doit en avoir besoin après avoir pratiqué un sortilège d'aussi haut niveau."

Le jeune homme fit un infime signe de tête négatif vers Rogue qui partit néanmoins dans un tourbillon de robes. Il ne voulait pas d'une potion énergisante qui ferait probablement déborder sa magie et Rogue allait lui donner quelque chose de bien plus inoffensif.

"Maintenant, Mr Mallory" demanda doucement le directeur "pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez là ?"

"On était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione" répondit-il d'une voix plate. "Mrs Pince nous a mis dehors à vingt-deux heures parce que c'était le couvre-feu et on n'avait pas remarqué le temps qui passait. J'ai décidé de la raccompagner à la tour Gryffondor parce qu'on discutait de la théorie de Lern et qu'on pouvait le faire en marchant et on est tombés sur ce couloir. Tout était pareil que maintenant, on l'a juste traversé tous les deux et j'ai envoyé Hermione à la salle des professeurs en sentant que ça ne devait pas être trop vu. Le couloir était dans le noir au début et j'ai relancé un Nox, puis j'ai déplacé les armures. Après, quand Weasley est arrivé, j'ai prétendu qu'elle m'empêchait de passer et que Hermione était parti chercher un professeur pour qu'il débloque le passage."

"Mr Mallory m'a effectivement bouché la voie avec l'armure quand je suis arrivé" rajouta Flitwick sur un ton grave "et j'en ai déduit que la chose devait être d'importance, j'ai ordonné aux Gryffondor de passer par l'aile Est. Miss Granger doit être arrivée à l'infirmerie maintenant, elle était un peu choquée et j'ai préféré l'envoyer voir Poppy en compagnie du professeur Bibine."

Dumbledore acquiesça et remit solennellement le chat à son professeur de métamorphoses.

"Je vais enlever ce message. Il n'y aura plus aucune trace dans ce couloir demain matin. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir, Mr Mallory."

"Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ?" s'enquit le jeune homme sans bouger tout de suite.

Rogue revenait et lui tendit une fiole avec dégoût. Il la prit néanmoins, la débouchant puis la buvant, avant de se redresser comme s'il se sentait bien mieux.

"Une légende, Mr Mallory" répondit Dumbledore. "Une très vieille légende, d'une pièce secrète que Salazar aurait laissée dans Poudlard – mais qui n'existe pas, je vous l'assure. Nous allons préparer la potion pour revitaliser Miss Teigne et le coupable, une fois trouvé, écopera d'un bon mois de retenue."

"En attendant" fit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée "cinquante points pour Poufsouffle pour ces superbes sortilèges d'animation."

"Inutile" fit doucement Stan "cela attirerait inutilement l'attention sur cette nuit…"

Flitwick parut réticent, puis eut un sourire amusé.

"Très bien, Mr Mallory, mais j'attends à ce que vous m'en fassiez la démonstration dans mon cours pour pouvoir vous les réattribuer. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit" répondit le jeune homme en se décollant enfin du mur, retournant en silence vers son dortoir.

Son premier geste une fois dans son lit fut de sortir son téléphone et d'envoyer une succession de brefs message à la Ligue. Il aurait préféré que _personne_ ne voit la scène, mais la limiter aux professeurs principaux était déjà une réussite en soit. Pas un instant il ne croyait Dumbledore – si la légende de la Chambre des Secrets avait perduré aussi longtemps, elle devait bien contenir un fond de vérité. Peut-être pas ce que disaient les récits exactement, mais certainement _quelque chose_. Et s'il y avait une information à déterrer quelque part, la Ligue le ferait pour lui. Ils avaient des informateurs spécialisés dans ce genre de recherches, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, et lui-même, en tant qu'assassin, ne ferait pas de mouvement dangereux tant qu'il n'aurait pas le maximum d'informations en sa possession.

De toutes manières, les consignes de Ra's al'Ghul étaient claires, surtout après le fiasco avec le meurtrier de licornes qui avait manqué de le tuer : pas d'acte inconsidéré. Il travaillait en priorité à l'accroissement de ses capacités et s'intégrait afin de mieux se placer pour pouvoir frapper Voldemort le moment venu, en plus d'éventuels autres gêneurs. Il commençait déjà à avoir sa petite idée de comment neutraliser le plus de Mangemorts possibles.

Son sourire disparut brutalement. Il devait encore s'occuper de la Marque de Rogue. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas lui en parler et il avait tenté d'agir par psychologie inversée : lorsque la question était bien posée, le silence était une réponse en soit. Sortant une feuille et un stylo, il entreprit de noter les questions qu'il avait déjà posées à Rogue et de dégager un schéma. Un tel jeu de devinettes pouvait prendre des mois et il tapota sa joue, songeur, avant qu'une question ne fuse dans son esprit. Il rejeta aussitôt la feuille. Si _cette_ réponse était connue, il n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre.

Severus Rogue ne parut pas heureux à leur retenue suivante, lorsqu'il ne le vit pas sortir son bloc comme à l'accoutumée. Pourtant Al'Najin avait été très patient, lui avait déjà posé des dizaines de questions. Il savait à quel point l'exercice était délicat : si certaines questions, comme _Connais-tu un moyen d'enlever la Marque_ , étaient aisées à trouver, d'autres nécessitaient d'être encore plus roublard que celui qui avait posé le sortilège de confidentialité – et peu de gens étaient plus rusés que Voldemort lui-même.

"Severus" fit Al'Najin avec un sourire rusé, croisant ses doigts devant lui "si tu réponds à cette question, je pense que nous passerons la soirée à se soûler au Whisky Pur-Feu… je me sens très idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, en réalité…"

"Ne me fais pas espérer une bonne cuite" répliqua le Maître de Potions "et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la moindre goutte d'alcool."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Mais une lettre de trente pages de Flamel, accompagné d'un grimoire, pourrait être une belle récompense, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent et il fit un sourire joyeux.

"Dis-moi, Severus, un Mangemort peut-il parler de la Marque avec un autre Mangemort s'il est certain qu'il n'y a aucun témoin ?"

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent.

"Les sorts d'écoute l'empêcheront."

"Oh mais nous n'utiliserons pas de sorts d'écoute" répondit innocemment le jeune assassin, sortant un micro minuscule, plus petit qu'une noisette, de sa poche. "Est-ce que Voldemort a sérieusement pensé qu'un Mangemort pourrait dissimuler un micro et un enregistreur sur lui ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Le Maître de Potions regardait le micro, le cœur battant. Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que Voldemort n'avait pas pensé aux moyens d'espionnage moldus, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi développés et discrets à l'époque.

"Fait parler un Mangemort, Severus" fit tranquillement Al'Najin en lui tendant le micro. "Fais-lui dire tout ce qu'il sait de la Marque, en tant que frère d'armes, pose des questions pertinentes… et ramène l'enregistrement après."

Severus tendit la main, prenant mécaniquement le micro.

"Il peut enregistrer sept heures en non-stop" informa Al'Najin. "Il fonctionne dans les lieux magiques. Tu peux le porter à l'intérieur de tes vêtements, au fond d'une poche ou dans ton col par exemple. Si un charme de silence ou d'intimité est posé sur toi, ça ne l'affecte pas, j'ai testé. Il n'émet pas, ce n'est qu'un enregistreur, il ne peut donc pas être détecté par ses ondes. Tu me l'amèneras dès qu'il sera plein et je te le rechargerai à l'infini."

"Oh, je vais le faire, Al'Najin" répondit Rogue en faisant disparaître l'engin. "Et je sais même à _qui_ je demanderai et _pourquoi…_ Oui, cette idée a du potentiel, infiniment plus de potentiel que de me questionner au hasard."

"Oui" fit l'assassin en penchant sa tête sur le côté "c'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai eu quand elle m'a traversé l'esprit."

"Je vais tester ceci prochainement, jeune homme" fit Rogue avec un sourire féroce. "Le temps d'amener la chose subtilement auprès de la bonne personne et je pense que nous théoriserons beaucoup autour de quelques verres de whisky Pur-Feu."

"Eh bien" fit Stan en se levant "je vais retourner à mes Sortilèges alors. Bonne soirée."

"Un instant" rappela le professeur.

Il s'arrêta, l'air ennuyé. Rogue s'était levé et disparut dans la pièce voisine. Al'Najin entendit les bruits des sorts de sa réserve personnelle qu'il désactivait un par un, avant de les remettre en place tout aussi précautionneusement et de revenir. Il lui tendit une lettre en épais papier filigrané sans être du parchemin pour autant.

"Pour vous. Quant à ceci, notre ami commun a demandé à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de ma réserve personnelle sauf pendant que vous l'étudiez."

Ses lèvres formèrent une moue sceptique alors qu'il posait l'épais grimoire sur le bureau.

"Je ne suis pas certain que vous comprendrez mais votre ami semble persuadé du contraire."

Al'Najin tendit la main vers le grimoire sans titre, les doigts frémissants d'excitation, soulevant la garde. L'écriture était fine et déliée, élégante mais aisément lisible. Le livre était visiblement manuscrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Des auras et signatures magiques, de leur détection et leur signification, de leur dissimulation et leur abus._

 _Par Pernelle Flamel._

Il resta bouche bée. Si Nicolas Flamel était un alchimiste hors du commun, le seul à avoir réussi à achever le Grand Œuvre, Pernelle, bien que moins connue, n'était pas une mauvaise sorcière pour autant. Elle était après tout en train de calculer la puissance exacte de Voldemort et le nombre de Horcruxes qu'il avait construit, ce qui démontrait un énorme talent en arithmancie – et il s'était déjà douté plus ou moins que les auras étaient soit de la divination, soit de l'arithmancie.

"Et tes sortilèges ?" demanda Severus d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il tournait la première page, examinant attentivement le sommaire.

Pernelle avait couvert beaucoup de domaines. Depuis la technique qu'elle comme Aesclepios avait utilisée pour faire jaillir ses magies, jusqu'à comment les voir bien plus subtilement, autour des gens, comme un dérivé de la Legilimencie, mais également repérer les enchantements et tout ce qui possédait une signature magique, que ce soit incrusté dans des murs ou dans l'air. Et bien sûr, les significations des auras, de leurs formes et leurs couleurs, comment les assimiler et les utiliser au mieux.

"Oublie ça" répondit-il en se rasseyant, prenant le livre sur ses genoux. "Et donne-moi beaucoup de retenues ces prochains temps."

"Retenue, Mallory" grimaça Rogue "pour avoir réussi à me faire sourire avec vos idées stupides. Mercredi soir, vingt heures."

Il acquiesça distraitement. Pourtant les trois premières pages suffirent à lui offrir un mal de crâne. Pernelle avait expliqué ses théories à l'aide de schémas et de formules – et Wildberg, le Maître de Métamorphoses, pouvait aller se coucher tellement ses recherches étaient simplistes. Il allait lui falloir des mois à travailler avec acharnement et refaire les calculs pour _comprendre_ de quoi elle parlait avant même de pouvoir songer à l'appliquer. Peut-être même était-il trop tôt, et n'avait-il pas assez de connaissances en arithmancie.

Il rejeta l'idée. Les Flamel avaient eut un assez bon aperçu de ses connaissances et avaient probablement suivi ses progrès magiques – chose réellement aisée pour Nicolas. McGonagall avait fanfaronné partout sur ses exploits en Métamorphoses et le couple multicentenaire le savait probablement. Pernelle pensait donc qu'il pouvait comprendre en l'état actuel de ses connaissances. Il allait certainement s'employer à lui prouver à quel point elle avait raison. Voir la magie était certainement le rêve de beaucoup de sorciers – et un don d'un potentiel incroyablement élevé.

Il ne quitta les donjons qu'à minuit, l'esprit bourdonnant, rejoignant son dortoir où il s'effondra dans son lit plus qu'il ne se coucha. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quelque chose qui ait tellement mobilisé son intellect dans le passé – mais il comprendrait et userait de ces aptitudes, foi d'Assassin.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Salut à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes et vous souhaite une nouvelle année remplie de tous les trucs habituels. Oui, je ne suis pas très douée pour les voeux, alors je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme tous les dimanches, et il est même un poil plus long que d'habitude parce que vous l'avez certainement mérité (si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, inventez une bonne raison !). Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers (surtout les fidèles qui se reconnaîtront, j'en suis certaine !). Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Harry Potter, maintenant connu comme Al'Najin, membre de la Ligue des Assassins, poursuit son infiltration à Poudlard sous la fausse identité de Stan Mallory. Sa seconde année commence mais, alors qu'il voudrait se concentrer sur ses études, d'autres gens ne semblent pas d'accord pour cela. Les ennuis commencent lorsque Miss Teigne est retrouvée pétrifiée et le jeune assassins a beau tenter de rester hors des ennuis, il faut bien que ces derniers le trouvent...

* * *

Stan ne fut cependant pas présent à la seconde pétrification, ni à la troisième, et ne put empêcher les messages d'apparaître. Une rumeur de paranoïa naissait dans Poudlard, ce qu'il avait voulu éviter la première fois – la paranoïa poussait les gens à espionner ce que faisait leur voisin, et il n'avait pas envie que des gens s'intéressent de trop près à lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler cependant, et la Ligue n'avait guère pu l'aider. Tous les sorciers interrogés, plus ou moins gentiment, tous les grimoires consultés, tout tendait à dire que cette Chambre n'était qu'une légende.

Il restait donc deux possibilités : soit la légende était vraie, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais signifiait qu'il était seul pour la trouver et neutraliser le danger dedans, soit quelqu'un couvrait ses actes avec une jolie fable. La seconde hypothèse était clairement la plus probable, mais Al'Najin ne voulait pas négliger la première. Ra's al'Ghul, qu'il avait brièvement eu au téléphone, n'était pas ravi de la tournure des événements. Il voulait que son jeune assassin ne se concentre sur la recherche des Horcruxes.

Sept. C'était le verdict final de Pernelle. Elle avait pris presque un an à effectuer ses calculs, à reconstituer le parcours de l'âme de Voldemort d'après sa puissance actuelle et celle de la magie laissée dans Al'Najin. Elle les avait avertis de même qu'il restait une légère marge d'erreur : en effet, elle s'était basée sur le sort de magie noire qu'il avait reçu. Or, Voldemort avait été fusionné avec Quirrell à ce moment-là. Bien que la puissance du professeur ait probablement été négligeable comparée à celle de Voldemort, il restait une possibilité d'un Horcruxe de plus. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même mais les avait néanmoins avertis.

Le dernier avait été détruit par la mort lente de l'assassin, six ans plus tôt. Il en restait donc potentiellement cinq, la septième et dernière part d'âme étant Voldemort lui-même. Il n'était pas impossible que le sorcier en recrée un d'ici qu'ils ne puissent détruire les autres et ils devaient le prendre en compte. Ra's al'Ghul avait ses yeux sur le Royaume-Uni dorénavant, fouillant dans des secrets préservés depuis des décennies pour essayer de les retrouver.

Cependant Al'Najin était à Poudlard même, et il était plus que probable que Voldemort y ait été par le passé. Il n'y avait qu'un infime nombre de sorciers qui ne passaient jamais par une école de sorcellerie et Voldemort était indubitablement anglais de naissance. Il s'agissait donc de retrouver son nom d'origine. Severus ne l'avait pas su lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé, ce qui était peu surprenant au vu des dates. C'était bien avant sa naissance même. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à amener le sujet discrètement avec McGonagall.

Un bruit presque imperceptible le fit s'arrêter, comme un froissement à son oreille. Il releva les yeux, examinant avec attention le couloir autour. Il était parfaitement désert et l'anomalie du bruit réveilla immédiatement ses sens d'assassin. Un moment il resta immobile, fermant les yeux. S'il ne voyait rien, il devait se servir de ses autres sens. Première règle de la Ligue. Ne jamais se baser sur une seule perception. Le froissement se fit à nouveau entendre et il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Cela semblait venir… de sa droite.

Il se décala dans un silence absolu, avec une grande souplesse. Son épaule frôla le mur, comme il l'avait estimé, et il finit par franchement y coller son oreille, sa main, doigts ouverts, sur le mur de pierre pour en sentir les vibrations. Quelque chose _bougeait_ dans ce mur. Mentalement, il retraça les plans des environs et des passages secrets qu'il connaissait, sans en trouver aucun qui passait sur ce point précis. Il était tout à fait plausible qu'il l'ait manqué, mais renonça immédiatement à cette hypothèse en remarquant que le bruit avançait.

Sans plus hésiter, il le suivit d'un pas prudent, sa main sur le mur et les yeux toujours clos. L'avancée était parfaitement parallèle au mur et il chercha à déterminer la forme du mouvement. Ce n'étaient pas des pattes ou des membres qui se soulevaient et se reposaient, c'était un bruit totalement continu. La chose _rampait_ ou glissait.

Du froid monta soudain sur sa chaussure et il reconnut de l'eau. Cela provoqua comme un déclic dans son cerveau. Il y avait aussi eu de l'eau la première fois où Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée. Où pouvait-on en trouver lorsque l'on rampait dans un mur ?

Dans une fichue canalisation. Il y eut le bruit d'un tableau qui pivotait et une voix surprise l'apostropha.

"Mallory ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, perturbé par la voix.

"On est où ?" interrogea-t-il finalement.

"Tu es devant la salle de bains des préfets, Mallory, au cinquième étage. Tu t'es perdu ?"

Son instinct l'avertit soudain du danger imminent alors qu'il sentait un énorme mouvement derrière le préfet – la voix devait être celle d'un des Préfets de sa maison, Truman, s'il ne s'abusait. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et saisit Truman, le tirant violemment dans le couloir en le projetant au sol. Un sifflement se fit entendre une seconde après et lui-même bondit en arrière, faisant jaillir sa baguette.

"Merlin !" glapit le préfet "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !"

"Ne regarde pas" rugit Stan "et cours !"

Il s'était déjà retourné, le prenant par le poignet avant de partir dans un sprint, le traînant plus qu'il ne courait. Le serpent ne les suivit pourtant pas longtemps. Non, il s'arrêta et repartit en sifflant, satisfait, alors que Truman s'immobilisait soudain en se raidissant. Son poignet durcit dans sa main et il le lâcha par réflexes. Pourtant le bruit du serpent s'éloignait et il se permit de lentement rouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit face à eux fut l'un des nombreux miroirs ornant les couloirs de Poudlard. La seconde fut Truman qui regardait fixement dans cette direction, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Stan se passa une main sur le visage. Le danger était éloigné mais il restait sur ses gardes – et il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas trouvé ainsi, sur ses gardes, à deux doigts de sortir sa dague. Il avait manqué de le faire mais le reptile derrière lui avait été bien trop gros et potentiellement extrêmement dangereux. Il savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Expliquer sa présence serait également bien trop complexe sans révéler qu'il avait _entendu_ la créature dans le mur et il disparut donc, retournant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle où il se laissa tomber devant le feu, méditatif.

Mentalement, il retraça les événements. La chose qui paralysait les élèves était un serpent de masse énorme, probablement plus de quinze mètres de long pour un diamètre d'entre soixante-dix centimètres et un mètre. Pas un reptile qu'il connaissait, donc. Ce serpent était étonnamment rapide pour sa masse et avait pu les poursuivre. Plus que cela, voir son reflet dans le miroir avait un effet de pétrification. Comme beaucoup de serpents, il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit venimeux.

La bestiole se déplaçait donc dans les murs et les tuyauteries. Potentiellement, toutes les ouvertures sur les tuyaux étaient donc dangereuses. Le principal problème du serpent était donc d'entrer et sortir dans les murs, ce qui était en même temps un immense avantage puisqu'il était presque indécelable tant qu'il s'y trouvait. Même s'il avait maîtrisé la vision de la magie décrite dans le livre de Pernelle Flamel, les murs de Poudlard étaient tellement imprégnés de magie qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas le distinguer à travers.

Il n'eut aucun mal à simuler le choc quand on lui apprit que Truman avait été pétrifié, déclenchant une grande onde de stupeur à Poufsouffle. Le préfet était très apprécié par ses camarades de toutes les années et sa maison resta longuement silencieuse dans les jours qui suivirent. Al'Najin avait demandé ses instructions à la Ligue, qui fut claire – pas d'action pour le moment, et certainement pas tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de la bête. Il devait simplement éviter de se retrouver pris dans la vague de pétrifications.

"Stan ?" demanda la voix d'Hermione, le tirant de sa lecture.

Cela faisait trois mois que Truman avait été pétrifié, et deux autres également entretemps.

"Hm ?" répondit l'assassin.

"On aimerait te parler" fit une autre voix ferme, et il releva cette fois les yeux.

Cédric Diggory était là aussi et voir les deux associés était un peu étrange. Pourtant le préfet ne recula pas.

"Parlez, alors" répondit Stan en tournant la page de son livre. "Commencez par la raison pour laquelle Hermione pleure, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Il… il y a eu un mort" fit Cédric, la voix vacillante.

Stan ne cacha pas sa surprise. Un Gryffondor, visiblement, vu la réaction d'Hermione.

"Dumbledore a laissé ça arriver ?" demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

"Dumbledore… le Ministère l'a arrêté" fit Hermione, la voix tremblante. "Hagrid aussi, et McGonagall est au Ministère pour qu'ils reviennent."

"Et l'élève…"

"Ginny" hoqueta Hermione.

"Il y avait un message sur le mur" expliqua Cédric. "Au deuxième étage, devant les toilettes des filles. _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets_."

Toilettes des filles du second étage. Il y avait déjà eu l'incident avec Miss Teigne ici, c'était bien trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

"Donc" fit lentement Stan "une jeune fille disparaît – non, elle n'est peut-être pas encore morte, Hermione. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de mort, tu devrais savoir ça, toi qui est fille de moldus."

"Je sais mais…" hoqueta Hermione.

"Je disais donc" poursuivit Stan " une élève disparaît et le Ministère n'a rien d'autre à faire que de retirer de Poudlard les deux sorciers les plus puissants, et donc les plus à même de vaincre la menace. C'est d'une stupidité remarquable."

"Stan, si elle n'est pas morte" remarqua Diggory "tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?"

"Tu crois qu'on peut être plus compétents que l'équipe professorale de Poudlard ?" s'enquit Al'Najin avec curiosité.

"Y'a plus aucun prof" grogna Cédric. "Même Chourave est introuvable et la salle des profs est verrouillée. Ils font probablement un conseil de guerre, mais ça n'aide pas Weasley."

"Alors pourquoi venir me trouver moi ? Je suis un deuxième année, pas un super-héros."

Un rire cassé échappa à Hermione.

"Tu es le meilleur de notre année, Stan, et McGo et Flitwick disent que tu es un génie."

"Ils disent ça de toi aussi" remarqua Stan.

Hermione l'arrangeait bien, à vrai dire. Elle était _réellement_ brillante et sa mémoire eidétique lui permettait d'apprendre à une vitesse incroyable. Cela détournait l'attention de ses capacités à lui et les gens parlaient plus souvent des _deux_ meilleurs élèves que juste de lui. En s'acharnant à rester à sa hauteur, Hermione le désacralisait, prouvait qu'il était _possible_ d'être aussi bon que lui.

"On peut arrêter ces jeux ?" s'enquit Cédric, agacé. "Weasley, si elle n'est pas morte, est sans doute en grand danger, donc on ne devrait pas plutôt l'aider ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit sarcastiquement Al'Najin "dis-moi où est l'entrée de la Chambre et on va s'y précipiter sans savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Excellent plan."

"Un Basilic" fit vivement Hermione.

"Pardon ?"

"Un Basilic. C'est ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre. Et il se déplace dans les tuyaux."

Un regard appréciateur se posa sur elle. Il savait que c'était un énorme serpent et qu'il se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, mais toutes les sources qu'il avait trouvées indiquait que le regard du Basilic était mortel, ce qui en avait détourné son attention.

"Ça m'apprendra à ne pas checker deux fois mes sources" fit-il à mi-voix. "Le regard est mortel mais le reflet pétrifie, c'est cela ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Bien, alors quelles sont les forces et les faiblesses d'un Basilic ?" questionna-t-il. "Tu as sûrement tout lu là-dessus, Hermione."

"Son regard est mortel, ou pétrifie quand c'est son reflet" récita Hermione. "Il possède un venin extrêmement mortel et avec très peu d'antidotes. Il fait plus de quinze mètres de long et peut aisément étreindre ou avaler quelqu'un. Ses écailles renvoient la plupart des sortilèges, un peu comme les dragons. Ils sont tués par le chant du coq, mais tous ceux de Hagrid ont été tués en début d'année."

"C'est tout ?"

"Oui" fit-elle en rougissant. "Ce n'est pas un animal très… courant."

"Très bien. Cédric, tu es prêt à violer tous les règlements de Poudlard ? Hermione aussi ?"

"S'il le faut" fit Cédric, résigné.

Hermione avait déjà acquiescé. Stan ne savait pas qu'elle était tellement amie avec Weasley junior, assez pour ne pas respecter le règlement de Poudlard, la chose à laquelle Hermione Granger tenait le plus.

"On va réfléchir à un plan" fit l'assassin en se levant "en allant dans les cachots. Rogue a sûrement de l'antidote au venin du Basilic. Si Hermione a trouvé que c'en était un, les profs doivent le savoir aussi."

"Tu veux _voler des potions_ dans la réserve de Rogue ?" hoqueta Hermione, stupéfaite, mais Stan s'éloignait déjà.

"Tu veux sauver Wealsey ou pas ?" lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "Et en route, on réfléchit à un moyen de neutraliser ce fichu Basilic. On n'a pas de coq sous la main et je ne sais pas métamorphoser un objet inerte en un coq, McGonagall dit que mes réserves magiques ne sont pas assez grandes pour le faire."

"Mais si je le fais ?" demanda Cédric avec espoir. "Je ne suis pas super bon en Métamorphoses mais si tu connais le sort…"

"Non" trancha le jeune assassin. "Tabler sur un sort que tu n'as jamais lancé est stupide – on n'est pas dans une salle de classe, on est face à un des animaux les plus dangereux du monde."

"Ok" accepta Cédric. "Hermione, tu as dit que ses écailles résistaient à la magie, est-ce qu'on peut lancer des sorts ailleurs ?"

"Sur ses yeux, je suppose" répondit Hermione. "Ou dans sa gueule."

"Cette piste est déjà plus prometteuse" acquiesça Stan. "Ecoutez, je vais chercher quelques trucs dans mon dortoir, est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper de trouver l'antidote chez Rogue ? On se retrouve dans dix minutes au deuxième étage, là où Weasley junior a disparu, ok ?"

Deux acquiescements lui répondirent et le couple atypique partit en courant dans les couloirs. Lui-même rejoignit les dortoirs et monta sans un mot dans le sien, appliquant quelques sorts de silence avant de sortir son téléphone. Ra's al'Ghul allait le tuer.

Ce fut le maître assassin qui décrocha directement. Il tenait à gérer lui-même le problème de Voldemort et c'était donc chose moyennement étonnante.

"Je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une chasse au Basilic" annonça Al'Najin d'une voix neutre. "Nous avons une idée précise de la localisation de la Chambre, une élève y a été emmenée, aucun professeur n'est joignable et Dumbledore a quitté Poudlard. Je ne pourrai pas me retirer maintenant sans paraître hautement suspicieux."

Il inspira légèrement.

"Au vu des éléments, je suis intimement convaincu que Voldemort est impliqué. Les Basilics sont des erreurs de la nature mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller."

 _"Combien de gens seront avec toi ?"_

"Deux, Hermione Granger et Cédric Diggory."

 _"Tue le Basilic. Si tu en montres trop, tue-les. Qui s'étonnera qu'ils meurent face à cet animal ?"_

"J'y vais" acquiesça le jeune assassin.

 _"Al'Najin"_ rappela néanmoins son maître. _"Soit prudent. Les Basilics ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie. Crève ses yeux si tu le peux et sinon, combats les yeux fermés."_

"C'est ce que je voulais faire" acquiesça le jeune homme.

 _"Nous avons encore besoin de toi contre Voldemort"_ rappela Ra's avant de raccrocher.

Al'Najin raccrocha en réponse, rangeant le téléphone avant d'ouvrir sa malle. Il glissa sa dague dans sa botte et abandonna ses robes de sorcier, trop lourdes. Il n'avait cependant pas beaucoup d'armes et prit simplement son revolver de défense, le glissant sous sa tenue. Les balles pourraient toujours servir. Pas forcément face au Basilic s'il était aussi résistant qu'un dragon.

Mais, et les deux autres n'y avaient probablement pas pensé, celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre s'inviterait sûrement à la fête. Et il savait d'expérience qu'un coup de feu bien placé était suffisant pour mettre fin à une vie en une seconde.

Le couloir du second étage était désert lorsqu'il y parvint. Il entra dans les toilettes des filles sans hésiter, les examinant avec attention, remontant la trace des inondations jusqu'aux lavabos au centre de la pièce. Alors il se mit à les examiner, centimètre par centimètre. Cédric et Hermione le rejoignirent en cours de route et il leur ordonna de faire la même chose, de vérifier chaque centimètre carré des lavabos.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" s'écria soudain une voix perçante. "Ce sont les toilettes des _filles_!"

"Bonjour, Mimi" fit Hermione d'une voix douce. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne faisons que passer."

"C'est qui ?" chuchota Stan vers elle.

"Mimi Geignarde" répondit Hermione sur le même ton. "Un fantôme, elle est morte ici même, il y a cinquante ans, et elle hante les toilettes depuis."

"Comment elle est morte ?"

"Sais pas."

Une expression calculatrice était néanmoins apparue sur le visage du jeune homme et il la changea pour une autre affable, avec un aimable sourire.

"Je suis désolé si on te dérange, Mimi" fit-il, sa voix vibrante de sincérité. "On aurait dû te prévenir avant de venir te rendre visite."

"Vous êtes venus me rendre visite ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix perçante, et il s'inclina face à elle.

"Bien sûr. Tu vois, on a reçu un devoir de Binns. Il fallait qu'on retrouve l'histoire d'un fantôme, et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait te choisir et te poser quelques questions. Après, si ça te dérange, on va bien sûr s'en aller…"

"Oh, non" fit le fantôme adolescent, ses pommettes argentées. "Demande-moi, Mallory, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Stan" corrigea-t-il en copiant le sourire que Slade faisait à McGonagall – ce qui sembla parfaitement fonctionner. "Ah, je suis désolé si c'est un peu brutal, mais je voudrai te demander, hm… comment tu es morte ?"

Une expression de pur ravissement apparut sur son visage.

"Vraiment ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas brutal, personne ne m'a jamais demandé !"

L'assassin manqua de grogner à la stupidité des sorciers. Quelqu'un était assassiné et se réincarnait en fantôme et on ne lui posait même pas la question de son meurtrier ? Pourtant Mimi semblait lancée et lui raconta, des trémolos dans la voix, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ces toilettes pour pleurer sur son malheur, jusqu'à entendre une voix de garçon et de vouloir lui dire de sortir – et elle était morte en voyant deux yeux jaunes.

"Les yeux étaient où ?" demanda calmement Stan.

Le doigt du fantôme pointa un lavabo et Hermione et Cédric se jetèrent aussitôt dessus.

"Là" fit soudain Hermione. "Il y a un petit serpent gravé !"

"Ce robinet ne fonctionne pas" répondit Mimi quand Cédric essaya de le tourner.

Une expression de frustration apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent.

"Il faut peut-être une formule magique ?" suggéra doucement Hermione.

"Bien sûr" fit Al'Najin à mi-voix. "Et quelle est la particularité des héritiers de Serpentard ? Ils sont fourchelangue. Il faut parler fourchelangue pour que ça s'ouvre. C'est évident et il y a tellement peu de fourchelangues que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'aucun directeur n'ait jamais trouvé cette pièce."

"On n'a pas de Fourchelangue" signala Cédric.

"Flitwick m'a montré un sort" réfléchit Stan en sortant sa baguette. "Hm, comment c'était…"

Il dessina rapidement le symbole.

"Serpensortia !"

Une vipère noire sortit aussitôt de sa baguette. Il savait que le lanceur contrôlait la créature invoquée par la pensée et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

"Dis au robinet de s'ouvrir" ordonna-t-il.

La vipère ondula vers le lavabo désigné et siffla brièvement. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Stan la fit répéter, sans plus de succès.

"Euh" fit Cédric "si c'est comme les commandes des salles communes, les profs le disent à tous les préfets, il faut que ce soit un humain qui prononce le mot de passe… c'est pour éviter qu'il suffise de lancer un sort de répétition pour entrer."

"Donc il faut dire ça, mais par un humain ?" fit Hermione, hésitante.

"Je pense… si c'est bien un mot de passe pour rentrer."

"Répète" ordonna Stan vers la vipère, écoutant attentivement la succession de sons.

Il tenta de la reproduire après, sans grand succès. Pourtant il fit encore répéter le serpent, essayant encore et encore sans se décourager, modulant ses cordes vocales pour obtenir les mêmes intonations. Il savait changer sa voix en une autre voix humaine, la faire sonner comme celle d'un homme adulte notamment, et il s'agissait maintenant d'imiter parfaitement un serpent, tout comme d'autres s'amusaient à imiter le chant des oiseaux.

Ni Hermione ni Cédric ne l'arrêtèrent dans ses tentatives, entendant bien que le son se rapprochait un peu plus de l'original à chaque essai. Cela lui prit plus d'une demi-heure et il poursuivit alors même que sa gorge séchait, ses lèvres se craquelaient, ne perdant pourtant pas patience, imperturbable. Son larynx prenait des positions qu'il ne savait même pas pouvoir atteindre et soudain il y eut un grand craquement. Il leva un sourcil.

Et, lentement, l'ensemble de lavabos devant eux bascula, s'enfonçant dans le sol, pour révéler un grand trou disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Stan se rapprocha d'un autre robinet, faisant couler l'eau pour boire à longs traits, avant de regarder les deux autres qui avaient leur baguette au poing.

"Eh bien" fit-il sur un ton enjoué "qui y va en premier ?"

Cédric se jeta en avant et Hermione le suivit une seconde après. Il les suivit à une allure plus modérée. Merveilleux d'avoir deux personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour lui et à servir d'éclaireurs. Son dernier regard fut vers Mimi.

"Hey" fit-il avec un sourire charmeur "ça sera grâce à toi, tout ça. Si tu trouves un prof tu peux lui dire où on est et ce qu'on fait ?"

"Tu reviendras me tenir compagnie si tu meurs ?" demanda le fantôme avec espoir.

"Promis" jura-t-il solennellement avant de sauter.

Il ne se laissa pas glisser pour autant, se rattrapant aux multiples intersections pour avancer plus prudemment. Ses yeux s'accoutumaient rapidement à l'obscurité et cela fit germer une idée dans son esprit lorsqu'il sauta proprement tout en bas, retombant avec les deux autres.

"Ok" annonça-t-il, sa baguette au poing "si le Basilic se pointe, vous lancez le Nox le plus puissant de votre vie et vous restez parfaitement immobiles en maintenant le sort."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Céric, décontenancé.

"Parce qu'on ne pourra pas voir ses yeux" fit Hermione avec une expression d'illumination. "Et les serpents ne voient pas dans le noir, ils détectent les mouvements de leur proie. C'est _brillant_ , Stan !"

"J'ai envoyé Mimi chercher de l'aide" répondit Stan. "On y va ? Vous avez l'antidote ?"

Cédric lui montra une fiole et il fit un signe de menton vers Hermione.

"Je pense que c'est mieux qu'elle la prenne. Je suis plus rapide et endurant que vous, s'il faut que le serpent aille sur quelqu'un, je pense que je pourrai esquiver pas mal de ses coups."

Et cela lui permettrait d'être au corps à corps pour utiliser éventuellement sa dague. Ils se remirent en route en silence, Cédric devant, sa baguette éclairée d'un Lumos, et lui fermant la marche, plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Ils passèrent en silence à côté d'une énorme mue, puis parvinrent devant une porte scellée, gardée par deux serpents de pierre. Il ne fallut qu'une douzaine d'essais à Stan pour parvenir à reprononcer le mot magique et il manqua de secouer la tête de désespoir. On ne mettait _jamais_ le même mot de passe deux fois de suite, c'était stupide.

"Cht" fit-il soudain. "Stop."

Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent, tendant l'oreille. Il y avait une vague lueur diffuse devant et Cédric eut le réflexe d'éteindre la lumière de sa baguette. Une silhouette était levée, fantomatique, d'un jeune homme qui semblait attendre. Aucun d'eux trois ne le reconnut, et Al'Najin retint fermement Hermione qui allait se jeter vers Ginny à ses pieds, évanouie, pâle comme la mort.

Son regard à lui était posé sur le petit carnet noir qu'elle tenait contre son cœur et d'où l'autre silhouette semblait s'échapper.

"Je vais y aller" chuchota-t-il. "Je vais essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'a Ginny, vous restez cachés. Si le Basilic arrive, vous lancez un énorme Nox, je ne pourrai pas éteindre la lumière seul dans une salle de cette taille."

"Tu es sûr ?" chuchota Cédric. "A deux on pourrait…"

"Il ne _saura pas_ qu'on est trois" répondit l'assassin dans un murmure. "Il pensera que je suis seul."

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de sa cachette, rejoignant le centre de la salle.

"Harry Potter" fit la silhouette fantomatique en se tournant vers lui. "Oui, je me doutais que ce serait toi, entre tous, qui parviendrait ici."

"Stan Mallory" rectifia machinalement le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la jeune fille, feignant une vive inquiétude. "Weasley ?"

"Inconsciente, Harry" répondit le fantôme. "Inconsciente et bientôt morte pour me redonner vie."

"Qui es-tu ?" aboya Stan.

Son poing passa à travers le corps de brume. Celui-ci se reconstitua sans peine, semblant pourtant s'épaissir, devenir plus consistant.

"Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?" demanda l'homme.

Il leva une baguette, probablement celle de Ginny – et pourtant Stan jura. C'était la _sienne_ que l'homme avait pris. Il en avait une seconde contre sa cuisse, non autorisée bien sûr, mais surtout s'inquiétait. Il avait eu sa baguette en main, comment avait-il pu la lui prendre ?

Ses yeux suivirent l'homme qui traçait son nom dans l'air. _Tom Elvis Jedusor._ Tel était le nom réel de Voldemort. Son ennemi savait-il ce qu'il venait de faire ? Al'Najin et la Ligue n'avaient pas encore retrouvé son identité passée. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient, ils allaient éplucher toutes les archives qu'ils trouvaient et reconstituer sa vie entière.

Eh bien… s'il s'en tirait vivant, songea le jeune assassin lorsque Voldemort junior appela le Basilic. Il esquiva le premier assaut d'un bond agile, récupérant sa baguette au passage dans la main du fantôme-presque-solide avant de rouler au sol et de repartir rapidement. Un chant se fit soudain entendre et il leva les yeux sans cesser son sprint – si Cédric et Hermione pouvaient faire l'obscurité _maintenant…_

Pourtant le chant s'avéra être celui de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui le survola avant de lâcher quelque chose au-dessus de lui. Al'Najin le rattrapa par réflexe et grogna. Le Choixpeau. Il aurait préféré une bonne arme. Voldemort d'ailleurs éclata de rire.

"Un oiseau chanteur et un chapeau ? Quelle aide de Dumbledore pour toi !"

Stan ne répondit pas, esquivant le Basilic d'une nouvelle roulade. La bête était incroyablement rapide pour sa taille. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Il ne savait pas à quoi allait servir le Choixpeau, mais il ne ferait pas l'offense à Fumseck de sous-estimer les pouvoirs d'un phénix. Et ce fut d'ailleurs sans hésiter qu'il leva son poignet vers le ciel.

"Porte-moi !" rugit-il.

Le phénix fondit aussitôt sur lui, le soulevant sans peine. Au même moment, deux voix retentirent enfin, hurlées de toutes leurs forces.

"NOX !"

Une obscurité absolue tomba sur la pièce. Un silence incrédule retomba et le Basilic siffla furieusement.

"Ne bougez surtout pas !" rugit Al'Najin.

Il était lui-même dans les airs, hors de portée du basilic. Il le sentait pourtant tourner en-dessous de lui, sentant parfaitement sa chaleur. Trois fois son corps se détendit alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs pour tenter de l'attraper, mais Fumseck le mit hors de portée à chaque fois. Le Basilic retombait à chaque fois au sol avec un bruit terrible, faisant vibrer les colonnes et le sol de pierre, et une ébauche de plan se forma enfin dans son esprit.

"Pose-moi sur la statue" chuchota-t-il, et Fumseck s'exécuta.

Il posa un genou à terre, récupérant sa dague dans sa botte. Le Basilic allait en toute logique foncer sur lui maintenant. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps à essayer de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité et il perçut le mouvement face à lui. Il émit un léger bruit de peur et cela orienta aussitôt l'attention du Basilic vers lui. Alors il sentit le mouvement se rapprocher à toute vitesse mais ne bougea pas tout de suite, concentré. Le sifflement se fit ravi et, au dernier moment, il sauta le plus haut possible. L'énorme tête fracassa la statue sous lui dans un bruit terrible et déclencha une avalanche de pierre.

Al'Najin était déjà retombé sur la tête à moitié enfoncé dans le mur. Une de ses mains s'agrippa aux écailles et la seconde parcourut rapidement la surface de sa tête, cherchant à distinguer l'anatomie. Chaque soubresaut du serpent manquait de le jeter à terre mais il tint bon, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne rencontrent une substance visqueuse sous un arc écailleux. Sans plus hésiter, sachant qu'il avait trouvé un œil, il planta sa dague dedans de toutes ses forces, faisant éclater le globe oculaire, et un liquide visqueux se mit à couler sur sa main.

Un sifflement horrible lui répondit et le serpent se cabra avec violence, le jetant à terre. Son dos heurta une colonne et il grogna à la douleur. Les sifflements de Voldemort vers le serpent n'arrangeaient pas les choses. La lumière revint soudain et il gronda de frustration.

"Non, j'ai crevé qu'un œil" marmonna-t-il.

Le serpent avançait déjà vers lui et il se força à bouger malgré la douleur dans son dos et ses côtes, s'éloignant prestement. Il ne pouvait plus se retourner mais Cédric et Hermione étaient probablement épuisés – ils n'avaient que douze et seize ans, après tout, et avaient maintenu une immense caverne dans l'obscurité pendant plus de dix minutes. Son regard se posa sur le Choixpeau qu'il tenait toujours.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait utiliser ce fichu truc. Probablement avait-il un intérêt, pour que Fumseck ne prenne la peine de le lui donner. Décidant finalement que les sorciers n'étaient pas connus pour des usages _illogiques_ de leurs artefacts, il l'enfonça sur son crâne, comme on mettrait n'importe quel chapeau, et poursuivit son esquive incessante, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque artefact qui lui permettrait de se tirer de là. Un second sifflement atroce lui fit prendre le risque de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Fumseck venait de crever le second œil du serpent et s'envolait à nouveau dans un tourbillon de plumes rouge et or.

Voldemort fulminait, mais il était de plus en plus consistant et tenait à nouveau une baguette, celle de Ginny probablement. Il lança une flopée de sorts dans la direction où se trouvaient Cédric et Hermione. Al'Najin ne s'en occupa pourtant pas. Si cela l'occupait le temps qu'il ne termine le Basilic, tant mieux.

 _"Je le savais"_ fit soudain une voix à son oreille. _"Tu n'as de Mallory que le nom, jeune assassin ! Oh, ton talent est immense, je n'ai aucun doute…"_

"Je pourrai avoir un truc utile ?" interrogea-t-il à voix haute. "J'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse maintenant, merci."

 _"Mais bien sûr"_ répondit courtoisement le Choixpeau. _"Tu es et tu resteras un SERPENTARD !"_

Le dernier mot sembla être hurlé dans son esprit et cela le perturba. La queue du Basilic le projeta au même moment, le renvoyant au sol, mais il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid sur son crâne. Sans hésiter, il retira le Choixpeau, plongeant sa main dedans. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose qu'il identifia immédiatement – une poignée. D'épée, probablement, vu la taille de la garde. Le Basilic s'avançait à nouveau et il fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, portant le Choixpeau sur son flanc gauche, là où se tiendrait un fourreau, les doigts de sa main droite serrés sur l'épée invisible.

Lorsque la bête fondit sur lui, il ne bougea pas, le regard calme, concentré. La lame était courbe si elle était construite logiquement par rapport à la poignée qu'il tenait et cela signifiait que…

Au moment où le Basilic allait l'engloutir, ses crochets dégoulinant de venin, il fit jaillir l'épée à une formidable vitesse, dégainant la lame miraculeuse avec un sifflement chantant. Le Basilic se cabra aussitôt, ses écailles entamées par la lame, mais Al'Najin était déjà dans sa gueule. L'épée était parfaitement calée dans sa main. Le Choixpeau était tombé au sol en contrebas, sa main gauche tenait un fourreau apparu de nulle part.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec une arme en main, alors même qu'il était debout dans la gueule d'un Basilic blessé qui cherchait à le tuer. L'épée semblait _faite_ pour lui, parfaitement adaptée – la poignée était à peine trop grande et cela serait réglé quand il grandirait. La langue fourchue s'avança vers lui pour le saisir et l'entraîner au fond de la gorge mais Al'Najin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et fit siffler la lame, tranchant l'organe avant de bondir en avant, vers le fond de la gorge.

S'il avait bien saisi l'anatomie du serpent depuis l'extérieur… la lame pointée devant lui s'enfonça au-dessus de la glotte comme dans du beurre alors qu'il pesait de tout son poids dessus, déchirant les chaires tendres, ralentissant à peine en passant un os et, comme il l'avait supposé, atteignit le cerveau.

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité incrédule sur la scène. Le serpent était redressé de toute sa hauteur, une petite silhouette dans sa gueule. Puis il vacilla, lentement, et Al'Najin dégagea immédiatement la lame avant de bondir à l'extérieur, sautant de plus de dix mètres de haut. Les crochets frôlèrent néanmoins ses jambes en chutant et il jura en sentant sa chaire se déchirer, roulant néanmoins au sol, hors d'haleine. Il tenait toujours le sabre dans une main et le fourreau dans l'autre et rangea lentement l'arme. Les paroles de Slade Wilson résonnaient à son oreille, aussi stupide que ce soit dans cette situation.

 _Quand tu trouveras ton arme, tu sauras immédiatement que c'est la tienne. Peut-être que tu la fabriqueras toi-même, peut-être qu'on te l'offrira, peut-être que tu la trouveras par terre, mais tu la prendras en main et tu sauras qu'elle a été faite pour toi._

Et l'arme qu'il tenait en main était indéniablement la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais senti si rapide, si fort qu'en la tenant. Elle semblait agir de sa propre volonté, comme une extension parfaite de son bras. Son esprit s'embruma. Visiblement les crochets avaient suffi à ce qu'il ne reçoive un peu de venin du Basilic.

Ce devait être d'ailleurs l'analyse de quelqu'un d'autre, puisque des pas s'approchaient en courant. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son épée. On allait la lui prendre si on la découvrait. Cependant le Choixpeau avait crié Serpentard avant de la lui donner et, si les Serpentards étaient doués dans un domaine, c'était bien la dissimulation.

"Cache-toi" ordonna-t-il à la lame.

Et, avec un claquement sec, l'épée disparut. C'était très étrange, car il la _sentait_ à portée de main, comme si le fourreau était attaché à sa ceinture. Il sentait qu'en tendant la main jusqu'à son flanc il pourrait en prendre la poignée et la dégainer, mais il sentait tout autant qu'elle était parfaitement invisible et indécelable.

"Hey Hermione" fit-il d'une voix pâteuse alors que la jeune fille arrivait enfin à sa hauteur. "Si tu l'as c'est pas de refus."

Une fiole fut posée contre ses lèvres par une Hermione aux mains tremblantes et il but ce qu'elle contenait, sachant qu'il était de toutes manières mort s'il refusait. Elle la lui reprit pourtant avant qu'il n'ait fini, versant ce qu'il restait sur les blessures ouvertes par les crochets. Un moment il se sentit flotter, puis ses pensées redevinrent plus claires et il se redressa lentement, difficilement. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis, sa tête horriblement douloureuse, et il ne pouvait guère bouger.

Voldemort éructait de rage. Fumseck revint en voletant, tenant dans ses serres un objet qu'il identifia immédiatement. Le journal. Et il était de plus en plus intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe. Hermione tenta d'en déchirer les pages, sans succès, de même qu'elle ne parvint pas à le brûler avec sa baguette.

"Le Basilic" souffla Stan. "Plante-le sur un croc, le venin de Basilic détruit les objets…"

"Qu'il touche" souffla Hermione en partant en courant vers le cadavre au sol, la gueule largement ouverte.

"Non !" rugit Voldemort.

La jeune fille esquiva le rayon lumineux et cria alors que le second le touchait – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'atteindre le reptile mort et de planter le journal sur un des crocs. Le fantôme poussa un hurlement horrible alors que l'encre se mettait à couler à flots depuis le journal, avant de se dissoudre dans l'air. Hermione se précipita vers Ginny qui se réveillait en pleurant et Al'Najin y vit sa chance.

Surpassant sa douleur, il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le carnet et le cacha entre sa chemise et son pull avant de reprendre la même position que précédemment, immobile et hors d'haleine.

"Cédric ?" appela-t-il finalement.

"Suis là" répondit une voix faible. "Putain, ça fait mal…"

"Il t'a lancé quoi ?"

"Un rayon violet et j'ai l'impression que mes côtes…"

"Arrête de parler" recommanda l'assassin. "Tes côtes doivent être brisées, ne les bouge pas."

Il se releva difficilement, rejoignant les colonnes. Cédric était bien là, à terre, la respiration sifflante, et Al'Najin nota le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

"S'est passé quoi ?" demanda Stan en s'agenouillant, palpant précautionneusement ses côtes. "Ouais, brisées. Bouge pas, faudrait pas qu'elles transpercent tes poumons."

"Il allait toucher Granger" expliqua le Poufsouffle "et j'ai réussi à lancer un bouclier pour l'arrêter et après il n'a lancé des sorts que sur moi, et celui-là est passé à travers mon bouclier juste quand tu te faisais manger par le serpent… ça c'était du fight, Mallory."

"Eh bien, tu pourras dire pour ta part de gloire que tu as tenu face à Voldemort en personne" répondit Stan en le bougeant avec les plus grandes précautions. "Je vais bander ton torse pour éviter de faire bouger tes côtes mais faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on aille voir Pomfresh… Hermione !"

Il avait reprit d'une voix plus forte. Sa condisciple avait une première année en larmes dans ses bras mais paraissait intacte – en dehors de son épaule présentant un angle bizarre et qu'il identifia comme un membre démis.

"Faut qu'on y aille" répéta-t-il. "Cédric doit être soigné avant que ses côtes ne prennent tout… je crois que son poumon est déjà percé..."

"Allez, viens, Ginny" fit Hermione en relevant la petite fille malgré les larmes de douleur qui roulaient sur ses joues. "Viens, c'est fini, on s'en va…"

"Viens là" commanda Al'Najin.

Ils avaient besoin d'au moins une personne en à peu près bon état et, dans l'état actuel des choses, une épaule démise était indéniablement le plus facile à rattraper. Hermione le rejoignit en soutenant Ginny de son bras valide et il lui fit une petite grimace.

"Tu sais ce qu'est une épaule démise, Hermione ?"

"Oui" fit-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux. "Ça serait le mieux, je crois. Tu vas la remettre en place ? Je sais que les luxations peuvent devenir dangereuses si…"

"N'y pense pas et couche-toi à côté de moi" fit l'assassin. "Assied-toi, Weasley. Hermione…"

Il se releva et prit le bras d'Hermione couchée sur le dos au sol.

"Agrippe mon poignet" ordonna-t-il en posant son pied botté au niveau de son aisselle.

Ses doigts avaient agrippé avec force l'avant-bras maigrichon de Hermione et il la maintint en place avec son pied avant de brusquement tirer. Il y eut un claquement sec et un cri de souffrance de la jeune fille, mais il l'avait déjà relâchée. L'os était de nouveau dans la cavité où il logeait naturellement et il retira son pied de son torse.

"Mieux ?"

"Beaucoup" acquiesça Hermione, pourtant haletante. "Merci."

"Tu peux marcher ?"

"Oui. Oh, Fumseck ?"

L'oiseau s'était posé sur la poitrine de Cédric et se mit à chanter doucement, avant de commencer à pleurer. Al'Najin se retint de conjurer une fiole et de récupérer la précieuse substance. Trop de témoins, et pourtant il aurait _adoré_ avoir des larmes de Phénix en stock… juste au cas où. Cédric cessa de tousser et de cracher du sang en quelques secondes après et Fumseck cessa de pleurer avant de décoller à nouveau, voletant vers la sortie comme pour les inviter à le suivre.

Cédric allait suffisamment bien pour décider unilatéralement de soutenir Stan et l'assassin se sentait trop fatigué pour vraiment résister. Même si Hermione lui avait donné l'antidote, le poison devait être terriblement fort pour qu'il n'ait de tels effets secondaires. Ginny était fermement accrochée à l'autre Gryffondor, hoquetant encore faiblement parfois, et ils sentirent le soulagement pointer en eux lorsque des pas rapides se firent entendre.

Et pourtant ce fut Lockhart qui jaillit et il eut l'air spécialement ravi de les trouver tous les quatre. Hermione interpréta mal son sourire – elle crut qu'il était content de retrouver les élèves en vie. Son teint légèrement grisâtre à cause de ses dépenses de magie reprit d'ailleurs un peu de couleur.

"Professeur" fit-elle avec soulagement "le basilic…"

"Vous avez tué le Basilic ?" coupa Lockhart en faisant jaillir sa baguette.

"Oui, on…"

"Parfait, parfait" fit-il avec un sourire éclatant. "Merci, les enfants. Ah, un basilic dans Poudlard ! Cela vaudra certainement un ordre de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Héroïque professeur sauvant quatre élèves inconscients…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?" demanda Hermione, abasourdie, mais Stan avait déjà compris.

"Il va dire que c'est lui qui a abattu le Basilic" devina-t-il, d'un calme redoutable.

Il était déjà en train de compter s'il avait le temps de faire jaillir son pistolet et de tirer à bout portant avant de s'être pris un sort.

"Mais" protesta Hermione "on…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" assura Lockhart. "Vous allez tout oublier et vous confirmerez ma version. Je suis vraiment doué pour ça, les sortilèges d'Oubliette, vous ne sentirez rien."

"Vous n'avez rien fait de ce qu'il y a dans vos livres ?" demanda Ginny, incrédule.

"Jamais, Miss Weasley" répondit-il avec un petit rire. "Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, s'il vous plaît. Obli…"

Al'Najin voulut sortir son pistolet mais une autre fut plus rapide. La baguette de Ginny avait jailli dans sa main et lança un maléfice à peine visible qui pourtant percuta Lockhart de plein fouet. L'homme tomba à genou en gémissant. Sa morve semblait s'échapper de son corps, prenant la forme de créatures ailées qui l'attaquaient sans pitié, avec fureur. Bien sûr, la magie de Ginny Weasley avait dû s'accumuler avec toutes les émotions ressenties dans les heures passées, mais cela restait un sortilège efficace pour neutraliser quelqu'un.

Et elle venait de sauver la vie du professeur sans en avoir conscience.

"Joli, Weasley" fit Cédric avec un sourire appréciateur. "Chauve-Furie ?"

"Il a essayé de nous oublietter !" protesta Ginny avec véhémence. "Il a dit que vous n'aviez rien fait contre le Basilic et Vol… Vol…"

"Voldemort" compélta gentiment Stan pour elle.

"Voldemort !" rugit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots hystériques.

Hermione l'entraîna plus en avant, jusqu'à arriver au pied du tunnel, se demandant visiblement comment elle allait remonter. Fumseck résolut le problème pour elle, voletant devant eux, mais il ne pouvait pas porter cinq personnes et Al'Najin haussa ses épaules.

"Allez-y, je vais escalader" proposa-t-il.

"Tu es sûr ?" fit Cédric avec inquiétude. "Je peux…"

"Hermione vient d'avoir l'épaule démise et elle ne pourra certainement pas faire de l'escalade, Weasley n'est pas en état, et toi tu as encore des côtes cassées, Fumseck a juste réparé tes poumons je pense, alors allez-y avec l'autre idiot et renvoyez-moi Fumseck après s'il veut bien."

Ils y parurent réticents mais finirent par se laisser convaincre, emmenant avec eux Lockhart toujours attaqué par les Chauves-Furies. Al'Najin laissa ses yeux parcourir les alentours puis sortit sa baguette, lançant quelques sorts de réduction pour creuser une petite cache dans un angle entre le sol et le mur. Il y déposa rapidement son pistolet, sa dague et le journal et les recouvrit ensuite tout aussi rapidement, puis posa quelques petites pierres qui donneraient aisément l'impression d'être tombées du mur et du plafond, avant de se hisser dans le boyau.

Il eut à peine le temps de monter deux mètres que Fumseck le rejoignait, le soulevant avec délicatesse jusqu'en haut du tunnel, et ce fut clopin-clopant qu'ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, épuisés et blessés. Le hurlement d'horreur de Pomfresh dû être entendu dans tout Poudlard et elle les mit tous les quatre au lit, abandonnant Lockhart dans le couloir après que Hermione ne lui ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa baguette laissa échapper une forme scintillante qui partit dans les couloirs après qu'elle n'ait énoncé ce qui était de toute évidence un message et Al'Najin regarda la chose avec curiosité avant de laisser tomber, la tête bourdonnante.

Pomfresh lui demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait mais il n'était atteint que par le venin qui avait déjà été purgé, aussi amena-t-elle une potion contre le mal de crâne et une autre contre l'épuisement magique – que le jeune homme ne prit pas, la vidant dans la plante de chambre dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Il n'était _pas_ épuisé magiquement et n'allait certainement pas consommer quelque chose qui le mettrait en état de pile électrique. Hermione allait plutôt bien aussi, ne souffrant que de son épaule anciennement démise et d'épuisement, et elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Honte à moi, j'ai failli oublier de poster ce dimanche !_

 _Bonjour à tous, donc, et voici le nouveau chapitre, presque à la dernière minute pour être encore le dimanche... merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, double merci aux reviewers, et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Ginny est emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Au vu des professeurs indisponibles, Hermione et Cédric font alliance pour tenter de convaincre Stan Mallory, anciennement connu comme Harry Potter, d'intervenir. Le trio descend donc dans la Chambre et y parvint à temps pour sauver Ginny et abattre le Basilic, ainsi que le souvenir de Voldemort. Stan parvient à se séparer de ses camarades quelques instants, juste le nécessaire pour dissimuler le journal et ses armes à l'abr des regards gênants, puis ils se rendent ensemble à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Etrangement, Pomfresh ne leur posa aucune question, se contentant de les requinquer sous l'œil attentif de l'assassin adossé à la tête de son lit. Sa tête allait de mieux en mieux au fil des minutes et, si ses membres étaient encore engourdis, il recommençait à penser un peu plus clairement. Presque trois heures après leur arrivée, alors qu'il jouait machinalement avec le Choixpeau sur ses genoux, la porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et un cri hystérique retentit.

"Ginny !"

La femme rousse devait indubitablement être la mère de la petite fille, qui fondit d'ailleurs encore une fois en sanglots quand elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte maternelle qui la berçait. Weasley senior pleurait aussi d'ailleurs, la berçant contre elle, marmonnant à propos de Dumbledore qui était venu lui annoncer son décès jusqu'à être interrompu par le Patronus brillant de Pomfresh.

Un second homme ne tarda pas à entrer, accompagné de son épouse, et se précipita d'ailleurs vers le lit de Cédric. Le jeune homme sourit sans se retenir.

"Papa, Maman !"

"Oh, Cédric" fit son père en l'étreignant. "Quand le professeur Chourave est venu nous voir…"

L'assassin resta silencieux en voyant la scène. Il était bien pratique d'avoir des moyens de transport aussi instantanés – manque de bol pour Hermione, réveillée par l'entrée fracassante des gens, qui regardait la scène avec envie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'ailleurs quand Flitwick entra, suivie par deux personnes à l'air un peu perdu mais qui se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la Gryffondor.

"Je suis désolé, Mr Mallory" fit la sympathique voix de Dumbledore derrière lui "mais je crains que votre père n'ait pas été joignable en aussi peu de temps. Nous continuons de chercher à le contacter."

"Oh, il doit se promener dans le monde" fit Stan avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ne vous en faites pas, il apprendra bien assez tôt ce qu'il s'est passé."

Et pourtant la porte s'ouvrit une quatrième fois, laissant passer McGonagall suivit par une silhouette féminine qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Nyssa franchit la salle en quatre enjambées, se jetant sur lui pour l'étreindre férocement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête !" rugit-elle. "Ton prof qui débarque au manoir et qui nous sort que tu as disparu et…"

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il tapotait son dos. Kaheda Mallory n'était pas un assassin de sang-froid et se permettait donc de devenir hystérique, mais il était à peu près certain qu'une part de l'inquiétude montrée était bien celle de Nyssa al'Ghul.

"Je vais bien" rassura-t-il. "Juste un peu fatigué et out à cause du venin."

"Venin ?"

"Et si vous nous racontiez tous, les enfants ?" proposa gentiment Dumbledore. "Installons-nous…"

Sa baguette s'agita négligemment, faisant jaillir une douzaine de chaises. Pourtant la voix d'Amos avait déjà claquée.

"Et si _vous_ nous disiez, Dumbledore, pourquoi _vous_ n'étiez pas à Poudlard pour gérer cette situation de crise ! Vous en êtes le directeur après tout, alors comme ça se fait que nos enfants aient dû la gérer ?"

"Je crains, Amos" répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire fatigué "que le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard ne m'ait démis de mes fonctions au moment de la disparition de la jeune Ginevra et j'ai donc dû quitter le château. Par chance, à peine quelques heures plus tard, j'ai reçu des hiboux de la moitié du conseil, parlant de chantage et me demandant de reprendre immédiatement ma place."

"Comme c'est pratique" renifla Nyssa. "Vous vous êtes arrangé pour ne pas être là juste au moment où mon frère et ses amis étaient en danger."

"Je vous assure, miss Mallory, que ce n'était nullement de mon fait" promit jovialement le vieux directeur. "Et je vous assure que j'ai ardemment recherché la Chambre des Secrets depuis le premier incident, mais d'autres se sont visiblement montrés plus compétents pour cette tâche."

Son regard bleu étincelant s'était posé sur Stan qui haussa des épaules.

"C'est Hermione qui a trouvé que c'était un Basilic, pas moi" indiqua-t-il "et Hermione et Cédric sont allés chercher l'antidote dans la réserve de Rogue juste au cas où, et on s'y est mis à trois pour trouver l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Mimi Geignarde ne nous dise comment elle était morte et ne nous montre où était l'entrée en question."

"Donc quelqu'un savait tout ça" fit le Dr Granger, suspicieux "et personne n'avait pensé à lui poser la question ? On interroge toujours les témoins en premier…"

"Stan" protesta Hermione "tu as fait beaucoup plus que ça !"

Il soupira en fermant à demi les yeux. Dumbledore ne laissa pas passer l'occasion, souriant avec bienveillance vers la seconde année.

"Et si vous nous racontiez cela de votre point de vue, Miss Granger ?"

Et, bien entendu, Hermione s'exécuta, racontant tout depuis le moment où ils étaient venu le trouver dans la bibliothèque, puis comment ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, avant qu'il ne se "sacrifie" pour avancer seul face au jeune homme qui se révéla être Voldemort lui même. Stan nota avec intérêt qu'elle avait à peine hésité sur le nom et elle raconta ensuite comment ils avaient lancé un Nox avec Cédric, angoissés en entendant les bruits de choc et les sifflements, le silence de leur condisciple, puis comment ils avaient dû laisser tomber le sort, épuisés, jusqu'à ce que Fumseck ne crève le second œil du Basilic.

Cédric l'avait ensuite protégée des sortilèges de Voldemort, Stan avait fini avec une épée dans la gueule du Basilic qui était mort peu après, l'empoisonnant au passage, et Hermione avait réussi à l'atteindre pour lui donner l'antidote, puis Fumseck leur avait amené le journal et elle l'avait empalé sur un croc de la bête morte alors qu'un sort de Voldemort démettait son épaule, concluant par le silence incrédule à la fin et le réveil de Ginny. Stan avait remis son épaule en place, Fumseck soigné le poumon de Cédric, puis ils s'étaient mis en route vers la sortie jusqu'à trouver Lockhart, proprement neutralisé par un sortilège de Chauve-Furie d'une Ginny Weasley hystérique.

Cédric soutint la même version qu'Hermione, ayant été mis hors-jeu par un sortilège violet de Voldemort qui avait passé ses boucliers en faisant exploser ses côtes. Fumseck l'avait ensuite assez soigné pour qu'il ne puisse bouger correctement, mais il avait peu suivi la fin de l'action.

Alors les regards se posèrent sur Stan qui haussa ses épaules.

"Hermione a tout dit" remarqua-t-il.

"Où avez-vous eu l'épée, Mr Mallory ?" demanda Dumbledore. "Et où est-elle ?"

Stan montra le Choixpeau sur ses genoux.

"Fumseck me l'a donné, alors j'ai supposé qu'il devait servir à quelque chose et je l'ai mis sur ma tête – et après j'ai senti un truc froid, et en plongeant ma main dedans c'était une poignée, alors je l'ai tirée quand le Basilic m'est tombé dessus. Il a essayé de m'avaler après mais l'épée a tranché sa langue et après s'est enfoncée dans sa gueule, et il est mort. J'ai sauté hors de sa gueule mais ses crocs m'ont ouvert les jambes et après c'est un peu flou jusqu'à ce que Hermione me donne l'antidote, et même après j'avais encore mal au crâne."

"Et l'épée ?" demanda Nyssa, et il haussa ses épaules.

"Sais pas. Je l'avais dans ma main et elle a disparu."

"C'est vrai" confirma Hermione. "J'allais vers Stan et l'épée a disparu, juste comme ça."

"Comment avez-vous aveuglé le Basilic dans le noir ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, Fumseck l'a fait" rectifia Stan. "Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose dans le noir, je sentais juste l'air bouger dès qu'il avançait vers moi et j'essayais de l'éviter. Fumseck a fini par me soulever et m'a reposé en hauteur et il a crevé son premier œil, le Basilic s'est jeté sur la statue où j'étais et je me suis fait éjecter, la lumière est revenue et Fumseck a crevé le deuxième œil juste après."

Nyssa ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, mais les autres si et c'était l'important. Elle ne posa aucune autre question, se contentant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et coupant par là l'opportunité de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa sœur, les yeux fermés, se sentant nettement mieux en la sachant contre lui. Il pouvait se reposer pour le moment, il savait que Nyssa ne laisserait personne le toucher pendant son sommeil. Aussi finit-il par s'endormir, sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il pouvait récupérer en paix. Nyssa al'Ghul le protégeait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, deux jours plus tard, elle était toujours là. Slade également l'était, assis en face et les bras croisés. Ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés alors qu'il commençait à peine à émerger et il salua le mercenaire d'un signe de tête, se redressant difficilement. Nyssa lui servit un verre d'eau et il le but en silence.

"Je vais te ramener au manoir pour que tu te reposes, en accord avec tes profs" murmura Slade. "Quelque chose à récupérer ?"

"A l'entrée de la Chambre" chuchota-t-il.

"Ils n'ont pas réussi à rouvrir la Chambre, même en essayant d'imiter le sifflement comme toi" expliqua Nyssa dans un murmure à son oreille. "Peut-être que c'est lié à ce qu'il s'est passé à tes six ans."

L'explication avait du sens. Il avait eu un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en lui et peut-être une partie de son inconscient s'était souvenue de comment faire pour parler Fourchelangue. Il tenta de se lever, mais était bien trop faible et Slade le souleva, le prenant dans ses bras.

"Les tableaux espionnent pour le directeur" chuchota le jeune assassin.

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent et ils se mirent en route ensemble, suivant ses indications, furtifs comme des ombres dans les couloirs silencieux. Nyssa referma soigneusement la porte des toilettes derrière eux dès qu'ils y furent et Slade les rapprocha des lavabos incriminés.

"Tu es revenu" fit une voix en se rapprochant.

La silhouette de Mimi jaillit devant eux, regardant le jeune homme de douze ans porté par son aîné. Elle avait l'air songeuse, rêveuse presque.

"Je crois qu'une partie de moi voulait que tu meures et que tu restes avec moi" fit-elle en se rapprochant, sa silhouette argentée.

"Désolé, Mimi" répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse "j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de mourir."

"Je sais" répondit le fantôme. "Et je savais que tu reviendrais ici. Merci."

L'assassin inclina sa tête.

"Je t'en prie."

"Non, vraiment. Merci. Tu as tué mon assassin, n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux jaunes – c'étaient ceux du Basilic. Et tu as tué le garçon aussi."

Al'Najin fit signe à Slade de le reposer. Il vacilla sitôt à terre, soutenu par le bras du mercenaire, mais s'avança néanmoins vers Mimi.

"Aucun innocent ne devrait mourir de la folie de certains hommes" énonça-t-il calmement, et la silhouette de Mimi se mit à miroiter dans l'air.

Sa main se leva, traçant le signe de la Ligue, et les yeux de Mimi s'écarquillèrent. Le miroitement s'amplifia.

"Protecteur" murmura-t-elle.

"Ton assassin est mort" répondit simplement le jeune garçon, tendant la main jusqu'à la poser sur le front fantomatique. "Reste en paix, âme innocente."

Il redessina une dernière fois le symbole sur son front et la silhouette de Mimi se flouta soudain avant de s'emplir d'une vive lueur blanche. Son corps sembla se dissoudre dans la lumière, terminant par le visage aux yeux clos, aux traits calmes, apaisés. Un vent chaud semblait émaner de la lumière qui s'éleva ensuite, emplissant toute la pièce avant de mourir, tout naturellement, s'éteignant tout simplement.

La voix de Nyssa prononça l'une des prières de la Ligue derrière lui – les prières qu'ils offraient aux innocents qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver. Mais une âme torturée avait trouvé la paix, rejoignant enfin l'au-delà, et rien que cela valait tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis le début de l'année. Il rejoignit les lavabos en titubant, ses pieds se glaçant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Cinq essais lui furent nécessaires avant que les lavabos ne basculent mais Nyssa l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

"Je vais descendre."

"Juste à gauche, à l'arrivée" fit Al'Najin, à nouveau épuisé "contre le sol, tu as un tas de cinq cailloux plus trois à cinq centimètres sur la gauche. Creuse un peu en-dessous, il y a trois objets."

Nyssa acquiesça et sauta dans l'ouverture sans plus hésiter. Slade le souleva à nouveau et il n'eut pas la force de protester, sommeillant à nouveau, sa tête sur l'épaule du mercenaire.

"Au fait" murmura-t-il.

"Hm ?" demanda l'australien.

"Je l'ai trouvée" murmura-t-il.

"Je sais" répondit simplement Slade.

"Comment tu sais ?"

"Tu ne tues pas un monstre de quinze mètres de long sans une véritable arme. Et Nyssa a vu ton visage quand tu en parlais. J'aimerais bien la voir."

"Dès qu'on sera hors d'ici" fit-il en luttant contre le sommeil.

"Tu peux te rendormir, gamin" assura son aîné. "Nous avons tous les deux mémorisé l'itinéraire pour venir ici, nous te ramènerons à l'infirmerie."

Il dut néanmoins attendre de voir la silhouette de sa sœur remonter pour se sentir bien. Elle avait déjà dissimulé la dague dans sa tunique et tendit le pistolet à Slade, qui le fit disparaître également. Puis elle emballa soigneusement le journal et le croc toujours planté dedans avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste. Al'Najin dormait déjà et ce fut tout aussi furtivement qu'ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie, le recouchant dans le lit avant de se réinstaller comme s'ils n'avaient jamais bougé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, en apparence pour la première fois, sa "famille" le ramena au manoir. Slade le porta alors qu'ils passaient par la Poudre de Cheminette, temporairement reliée au Manoir, accompagnés de Chourave.

"Et n'hésitez pas à nous contacter si votre fils montre le moindre problème" fit-elle finalement de sa voix douce. "S'il présente le moindre effet secondaire du venin de basilic ou quoi que ce soit."

"C'est noté" fit Slade en inclinant sa tête. "Merci de votre aide, professeur, mais je vais coucher Stan pour le moment, si vous le voulez bien."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Chourave les salua avant de repartir. L'influence de Dumbledore avait suffit à relier temporairement leur salon au réseau de Cheminette mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas pour le moment. Stan bondit souplement hors des bras du mercenaire, sautant à terre où il se réceptionna avant de s'étirer avec un bâillement.

"Ça y est ?" jura-t-il. "Je peux bouger et arrêter de faire semblant d'être à moitié mort ?"

Il s'était enfoncé dans le manoir en parlant et récupéra des vêtements corrects, abandonnant le pyjama d'hôpital pour se vêtir décemment. Son regard s'attarda sur ses deux mollets. Le venin avait laissé une cicatrice, deux marques parallèles qui passaient sur les muscles à l'arrière de ses mollets, perpendiculairement à l'os. Tant pis. Ce ne serait pas la dernière cicatrice qu'il récupérerait dans sa vie.

"Nyssa" fit-il en revenant, terminant d'enfiler un t-shirt "tu peux dire à ton père que le véritable nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il était à Poudlard il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans, au moment où Mimi Geignarde – Myrtle de son vivant – est morte."

"Comment tu sais ?" demanda Nyssa, intriguée, et il renifla.

"Ce crétin me l'a dit. Je suis presque sûr que le journal était un Horcruxe et il pourra sûrement vérifier ça. Slade, je ne suis pas au maximum de ma forme, je le reconnais, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu peux me dire sur mon épée."

"Montre-moi ça" exigea le mercenaire avec une impatience non-dissimulée. "J'y vais doucement, tu n'es pas en état de soutenir un vrai combat."

Ils descendirent pourtant dans la salle d'entraînement et Al'Najin se mit en position, lui faisant signe d'attaquer quand il le voulait. Slade s'élança à l'assaut sans hésiter un instant, frappant de taille. Al'Najin bougea rapidement et la lueur jaillit soudain dans sa main droite alors qu'il dégainait, laissant apparaître une superbe lame à un seul tranchant, légèrement recourbée. Le choc fut terrible alors que les deux épées se heurtaient et Slade l'examina de l'œil du connaisseur.

"Asiatique" annonça-t-il sans qu'ils ne bougent, leurs lames appuyées l'une contre l'autre. "Fais-moi voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre."

La notion d'y "aller doucement" sembla bientôt oubliée. Al'Najin avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, bondissant souplement et, dès qu'il se sentit un peu agressé, Slade Wilson répliqua sans hésiter, semblant totalement oublier l'état de faiblesse du pré-adolescent en face de lui. Le combat fit rage un long moment sous l'œil attentif de Nyssa, qui pourtant n'intervint pas tout de suite. Son frère avait effectivement trouvé son épée. Ses coups étaient vifs et puissants et il semblait encore plus rapide qu'auparavant.

Lorsque Wilson le désarma, projetant l'arme à plus de dix mètres, il rit franchement et souleva sa main. L'épée revint se loger dans sa paume mais il inclina néanmoins la tête, hors d'haleine.

"Je comprends ce que tu disais" fit-il sincèrement. "Je me sens tellement _bien_ avec cette épée."

"Je peux la voir ?" interrogea Slade, et il la lui lança.

Le mercenaire la rattrapa avec habileté et l'examina avec attention. Son doigt passa sur le tranchant, s'ouvrant légèrement. La lame était longue de soixante-cinq centimètres, à un seul tranchant, se recourbant tout du long mais bien plus rapidement à son extrémité. La garde en était simple, d'un simple cercle de métal de cinq centimètres de rayon légèrement recourbé vers la main de l'escrimeur, sculpté dans des motifs ésotériques qui s'entrelaçaient. La poignée était un peu trop petite pour l'australien, mais conviendrait probablement parfaitement à Al'Najin lorsque celui-ci serait adulte.

Il l'examina néanmoins un long moment. Elle était stylisée pour représenter un serpent enroulé, et les rainures entre les anneaux du serpent tout comme les minuscules écailles facilitaient la prise sur la poignée. Au sommet, à la place du pommeau, se trouvait la tête du serpent. Ses yeux étaient faits d'infimes fragments d'une pierre verte, probablement de l'émeraude vu son brillant, et il avait sa gueule refermée sur une gemme noire, entièrement mate, sans le moindre éclat.

"Fascinant" fit-il avec un petit rire, reprenant la lame en main avant de la faire siffler.

Elle était bien entendue parfaitement équilibrée. C'était une lame à un seul tranchant, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas pour Al'Najin – ce type de lame était plus rapide. Non, il s'agissait d'une lame simple mais dévastatrice, comme son propriétaire. Il finit par la faire sauter, la reprenant par la lame pour la tendre à Al'Najin, qui la récupéra.

"Très belle lame" complimenta-t-il. "Bel anachronisme, également, mais je suppose que c'est une lame plus ou moins magique, si elle te convient. Par la forme et le tsuba, c'est une épée japonaise – non pas un katana, même si tu as l'impression que cela y ressemble, mais plus ancien que ça. Je pencherai plutôt pour un koto de seconde période, aux alentours de l'an 900. Une transition entre les épées chinoises et le futur katana, si tu veux. Cependant la lame est en acier composite et c'est un peu tôt pour s'en servir, à moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit l'une des premières lames réalisées comme ça, puisqu'on ne sait pas quand les japonais ont commencé à maîtriser la technique."

Al'Najin eut un demi-sourire.

"An 900, hm ? Il y a pas mal de légendes qui disent que Salazar Serpentard avait une peau olivâtre, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs bridés. Il _pourrait_ avoir été d'ascendance asiatique."

"Tu es sûr que c'est l'épée de Serpentard ?" demanda Nyssa.

"Le Choixpeau m'a appelé _jeune assassin_ juste avant et m'a dit que j'étais et resterais un Serpentard" répondit sincèrement Al'Najin. "Il y a déjà des tas de légendes qui disent que Gryffondor avait une épée et qu'il se battait en duel avec Serpentard – ça impliquerait qu'il en ait eu une aussi."

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la garde, retraçant les écailles.

"Et je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais je le sais."

"En quoi est fait la garde ?" demanda Slade. "Je reconnais des émeraudes mais pas la gemme dans sa gueule."

Al'Najin la leva dans la lumière, regardant la gemme avec attention. Même en pleine lumière, elle ne renvoyait strictement rien, semblant absorber tout éclat lumineux qui pourrait se poser sur elle. Et il ne mit pas une seconde à savoir où il avait déjà vu cela, une unique fois dans sa vie.

"Orichalque" murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

Il ne connaissait aucun autre matériau aussi sombre et mat. Il avait cherché de l'orichalque depuis deux ans et maintenant une gemme parfaitement polie venait de tomber entre ses mains. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais être dessertie de l'épée – l'arme était un tout, et ne pouvait perdre aucun morceau. Mais Ra's al'Ghul serait néanmoins content d'avoir un aperçu du matériau, en attendant d'en avoir un échantillon à analyser.

La fatigue lui retomba soudain dessus et il passa sa main sur son visage, avant d'appeler le fourreau et de ranger lentement l'épée. Puis il en tapota la garde avec un sourire convenu.

"Cache-toi" susurra-t-il, et l'arme disparut aussitôt avec un petit chuintement _amusé_.

Il écarta lentement ses bras, provocateur.

"Quelqu'un a envie de me fouiller pour voir si je suis armé ?"

Nyssa s'approcha, intriguée, et le fouilla effectivement avec expertise, recherchant l'épée sous le sourire goguenard de son frère, avant de secouer la tête.

"Tu n'as rien sur toi, pas même une dague."

"Et pourtant" répondit Al'Najin avant de tirer la lame de son fourreau invisible. "Je ne serai plus jamais désarmé de ma vie."

Il s'arrêta pourtant avant de l'avoir entièrement tirée et la rangea à nouveau. La garde se volatilisa à l'instant où il la relâcha et Slade émit un ricanement sonore.

"Ce petit tour est définitivement très efficace pour un assassin."

"N'est-ce pas ?" se rengorgea le plus jeune. "Vous pourriez me passer aux détecteurs de métaux ou à n'importe quel sort de révélation – tant que je ne la dégainerai pas, personne ne la trouvera. Serpentard devait être complètement paranoïaque."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Et comme _je_ le suis, cette information ne sortira jamais de cette salle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je le dirai à mon père" remarqua Nyssa.

"Oh mais _lui_ , il l'aurait su de toutes façons" répondit sincèrement Al'Najin. "Personne d'autre. Et je ne _plaisante pas_."

Deux acquiescements lui répondirent. Il devenait de plus en plus dangereux d'année en année – et surtout, il avait soigneusement évité qu'une seule personne ne connaisse toutes ses capacités. En dehors de Ra's al'Ghul, probablement. Slade était le seul à connaître son niveau réel en escrime. Nyssa connaissait sa vivacité et ses réflexes en combat. Les Flamel et Aesclepios connaissaient la nature exacte de ses magies et son niveau de puissance, mais ne savaient pas quelle était l'étendue de ses connaissances en magie. Ce qui signifiait que, en dehors de Ra's qui le surveillait probablement en permanence, personne ne savait comment il pouvait combiner toutes ses capacités.

Et il était fermement décidé à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Il resta une semaine à se reposer à Londres, ne manifestant pas d'envie de retourner à Poudlard. Ce fut un dimanche soir qu'on sonna à la porte du manoir et le professeur McGonagall fut amenée dans le salon où ils discutaient, accueillie par un chaleureux sourire feint de Slade.

"Professeur McGonagall" salua-t-il d'une voix veloutée en se levant. "C'est une surprise et un plaisir."

"Lord Mallory" répondit-elle en inclinant la tête. "Je suis navrée de vous importuner à l'improviste."

"Je vous en prie. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Nous allions justement passer au digestif."

"Je ne voudrai pas déranger" s'excusa-t-elle, mais il balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main, alors elle accepta. "Un whisky avec plaisir, merci."

"Kaheda ?"

"La même."

Il sortit donc trois verres à whisky du mini-bar, plaçant deux rocks dans chacun des verres avant de servir le liquide ambré, amenant les deux premiers verres à Nyssa et McGonagall qui avait accepté de retirer son manteau après avoir salué Kaheda et son élève favori qui était installé dans un fauteuil, sa baguette sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Slade se réinstalla ensuite et leva son verre vers elle.

"A votre santé, professeur."

"A la prospérité de votre clan" répondit poliment McGonagall en levant le sien.

Ils prirent leur première gorgée en silence et elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans son fauteuil.

"Vous êtes-vous remis, Mr Mallory ?"

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en la regardant.

"Appelez-moi Stan quand mon père est là, s'il vous plaît" demanda-t-il. "Cela prête à confusion sinon. Mais oui, je me suis parfaitement remis, merci. Je n'ai pas encore refait de magie par contre, comme me l'avait dit Mrs Pomfresh."

C'était chose vraie, cependant il s'était entraîné quotidiennement à l'épée, apprenant à maîtriser sa nouvelle arme. Après tout, Slade avait éprouvé le plus vif intérêt pour cela et il aurait été stupide de la part du jeune assassin de renoncer à des duels d'entraînement contre l'un des meilleurs épéistes de la planète. Slade semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui mais leurs combats avaient augmenté en intensité et niveau.

"Je suis ravie d'apprendre que vous êtes guéri" répondit McGonagall en inclinant sa tête. "Les vacances d'avril arrivent et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez rester ici pour celles-ci et ne revenir à Poudlard qu'ensuite."

"J'aimerais bien" acquiesça Stan.

"Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Je suis passée voir votre amie, miss Granger, qui m'a suppliée de lui fournir les cours qu'elle avait manqué et les devoirs à faire pendant les vacances."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

"J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous en faire une copie également."

"C'est très aimable à vous."

La sorcière avait effectivement sorti sa baguette et agrandit un sac de sa poche, rempli de parchemins, le posant sur le guéridon.

"Très aimable à vous" répéta chaleureusement Slade. "Puisque je vous ai présente, pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment progresse Stan ? Je n'ai guère que ses bulletins de notes, qui ne sont pas réellement indicatifs…"

"Votre fils est très brillant, sans l'ombre d'un doute" répondit McGonagall avec un chaleureux sourire. "Le meilleur élève de son année et seule miss Granger arrive à se maintenir proche de son niveau. Du point de vue des Métamorphoses uniquement…"

Sa tête s'inclina alors qu'elle riait doucement.

"J'ai rarement vu d'élève aussi prometteur et j'ai pris la liberté de lui enseigner à devenir un Maître de Métamorphoses, puisqu'il semblait montrer de l'intérêt pour ma matière. Mr Mall… Stan pourrait déjà passer et obtenir ses BUSE et ASPIC de Métamorphoses avec mention et j'ai bon espoir de parvenir à aborder avec lui des transfigurations de niveau six d'ici l'année prochaine."

Son regard malicieux se posa sur un étudiant rouge de gêne.

"Et je crois pouvoir vous affirmer sans peine que mon collègue des Sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, pense à peu près la même chose que moi des capacités de Stan. Il a déjà commencé à s'entraîner aux sortilèges d'animation et d'apparition qui ne sont pas abordés avant la sixième et la septième année."

"Bien" fit Slade avec amusement. "Cela semble prometteur, en effet."

Le silence retomba un moment alors que la sévère sorcière reprenait une gorgée de whisky.

"A vrai dire" finit par dire lentement la professeur "ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue vous voir à la base, mais j'aimerais proposer un apprentissage particulier à Stan, qui peut cependant s'avérer dangereux et il me faudrait donc votre accord, en tant que tuteur."

"Je vous écoute."

"Avez-vous jamais entendu parler des Animagus ?" demanda McGonagall avec un large sourire.

Sous son signe de tête négatif, elle lui expliqua longuement l'art de se changer en animal. Puis, pour compléter ses explications, elle leur fit une démonstration en se changeant aisément en chat. Elle avait à peine repris forme humaine que Stan la bombardait de questions sur la théorie et la technique possible pour une telle métamorphose, qui contredisait visiblement la troisième loi de Gaunt de préservation de la matière puisque l'être de départ et celui d'arrivée n'avaient de toute évidence pas la même masse.

"Stan" finit par gronder la voix de son père, le réduisant instantanément au silence.

McGonagall sourit néanmoins.

"Stan, étudier la chose avec vous impliquera bien évidemment de comprendre les lois magiques régissant cette métamorphose très particulière. Ce n'est pas obligatoire pour se transformer mais limite fortement les risques. Je préférerai simplement avoir l'accord de votre père avant de vous entraîner là-dedans. Et ce n'est pas un art qui se répand de n'importe quelle manière."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là ?" questionna Slade. "Est-ce illégal ?"

"Oui et non" répondit McGonagall. "Peu de sorciers parviennent à compléter la transformation Animagus, si bien qu'elle n'a jamais été interdite. Cependant, ceux qui y parviennent sont supposés s'inscrire spontanément au registre du Ministère dédié à cela. La peine est lourde, de huit semaines d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, si l'on est prit sans être inscrit. Toutefois…"

Elle s'arrêta et son regard se fit lointain, avant de se reporter, sérieux, sur Slade.

"Je ne vous ferai pas l'offense de vous prendre pour des idiots. Vous savez que Voldemort est vivant. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets la semaine dernière a placé ces quatre enfants sur sa liste de gens à abattre quand il reviendra. Lord Voldemort n'aime pas que l'on s'oppose à ses plans. Ajoutez à cela que Stan est, même s'il a changé de nom et de famille, celui qui l'a stoppé il y a onze ans, le privant d'une grande partie de sa puissance. Je crains que Stan ne soit en danger à plus ou moins long terme, et être un Animagus est une capacité qui n'a pas de prix dans ces situations."

Son regard se voila.

"Mon frère Robert, à l'époque de la première guerre, était également un Animagus" fit-elle doucement. "Nous le sommes devenus ensemble, à vrai dire. Cependant nous étions persuadés que la loi devait être respectée et nous nous sommes inscrits au Ministère… Il a été tué à cause de cela, en forme animale, parce que les Mangemorts connaissaient parfaitement ses marques distinctives. Je ne sais pas si Stan sera un animal aussi reconnaissable. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel pourrait être son totem. Mais je sais qu'il sera en danger, et que garder sa forme dissimulée pour le moment pourra sauver sa vie – quitte à l'inscrire au répertoire une fois Voldemort neutralisé."

Slade fit tourner son reste de whisky dans son verre.

"Nous pourrions disparaître" remarqua-t-il. "Partir dans la famille maternelle de Kaheda et Stan, par exemple, à l'autre bout du monde."

"Vous le pourriez" reconnut tristement McGonagall "mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela sauvera Stan. Nous parlons d'un fou maniaque et dangereux, terriblement rancunier – et Harry Potter est celui qui l'a réduit à l'état d'esprit alors qu'il était au sommet de sa puissance."

La sorcière avait soudain l'air terriblement lasse et fatiguée et la famille Mallory resta silencieuse un long moment.

"Avez-vous dit à quelqu'un que vous comptiez nous parler de ceci ?" interrogea finalement Slade.

"Non" reconnut-elle. "Albus n'est pas d'accord, à vrai dire. Il pense que Stan est un jeune homme qui doit prendre le temps de grandir. _Je_ pense que Stan aura plus de chances de grandir s'il est averti de la menace qui plane sur lui – nous parlons d'un jeune homme qui a affronté un Basilic pour secourir une camarade de classe."

Slade se releva, resservant machinalement du whisky, puis finalement fit un signe de tête vers son fils.

"Tu sauras mieux estimer le danger que moi, Stan. Si tu veux apprendre à te changer en animal, je te donne mon accord – à condition que tu ne fasses rien seul et que tu restes avec ta professeur bien plus expérimentée."

Stan resta silencieux un moment, puis regarda sa professeur alors que son père ramenait les trois verres remplis. Nyssa n'avait pas dit un mot de la conversation, observant et notant.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus avant ?" interrogea-t-il franchement. "Vous avez dit que c'est dangereux mais pas en quoi, je préférerai savoir avant de m'engager dedans."

"J'aurai été très déçue que vous sautiez dedans à pieds joints, Stan" répondit sa professeur, soudainement plus joviale. "Nous pourrons en discuter longuement et étudier toute la théorie derrière cette métamorphose avant de commencer le travail proprement dit, bien entendu."

"Je veux bien en parler alors" acquiesça-t-il.

Elle reprit une gorgée de whisky avec reconnaissance, puis secoua la tête.

"Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard – puis-je aborder le sujet originel de ma visite ?"

"Je vous en prie" répondit courtoisement Slade.

"C'est un avertissement, à vrai dire. Avez-vous regardé la télévision récemment ?"

"De temps en temps."

"Vous avez peut-être entendu parler d'une criminelle qui s'est échappée" fit McGonagall en fermant les yeux. "Bellatrix Lestranges s'est enfuie d'Azkaban cette semaine. Elle était l'une des plus fanatiques des servants de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous pouvons établir des protections magiques autour de votre maison si vous le souhaitez…"

"Non" répondit Slade sur un ton ferme et définitif.

McGonagall le regarda avec des yeux fatigués.

"Soit" capitula-t-elle pourtant. "Je ne peux vous y obliger, je vous conjure simplement de faire attention – Lestranges est l'une des sorcières les plus dangereuses d'Angleterre."

Elle se releva, époussetant sa robe.

"Je vais vous laisser. Merci encore de votre accueil, je suis navrée de vous avoir amené de telles nouvelles."

"Je vous en prie" répondit Slade en se levant "laissez-moi vous raccompagner."

"Bonne soirée, miss Mallory" salua la professeur. "Et bonnes vacances, Stan. Ne forcez pas trop sur les exercices magiques quand vous recommencerez à pratiquer."

"Je ferai attention" promit le jeune homme. "Bonnes vacances."

Les deux adultes sortirent un instant après et Al'Najin laissa tomber son masque pour un sourire féroce.

"Nous avons une Mangemort en liberté, Nyssa" murmura-t-il. "Une Mangemort _très_ puissante et très compétente en magie noire…"

"La Ligue va la localiser" répondit Nyssa en se levant, sortant un téléphone de sa poche. "Nous allons renforcer la surveillance autour du manoir, au cas où elle ne vienne rendre visite à Harry Potter en le croyant dans une innocente famille moldue. Sur l'Animagus ?"

Il renifla.

"Bien sûr que je vais apprendre ça. Aucune idée de quel animal j'aurai mais ça a bien trop de chances d'être utile, ne serait-ce qu'en élément de surprise."

"Je vais informer mon père" répondit-elle en quittant la pièce. "Fais tes devoirs."

Il grogna, mais prit néanmoins la pile de parchemins, la feuilletant rapidement. Les leçons n'étaient pas compliquées. Faire les devoirs demandés pour les vacances ne lui prendrait pas très longtemps et il pourrait ensuite retourner à un entraînement correct.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Honte sur moi ! J'étais complètement dans les vapes hier et j'ai oublié de poster. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre avec un petit jour de retard. Merci encore à tous mes reviewers, anonymes ou non, et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Après sa rude aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets, Stan revient chez lui pour les vacances de printemps et un repos bien mérité. Celles-ci se déroulent plutôt bien en dehors de la visite du professeur McGonagall qui apporte de sombres nouvelles : une dangereuse mangemorte, Bellatrix Lestrange, s'est évadée de la prison des sorciers. Afin d'aider Stan à se défendre, elle lui propose toutefois de lui enseigner l'art de devenir Animagus.

* * *

Ses deux semaines de repos lui firent néanmoins le plus grand bien. Il ne s'occupa pas de Bellatrix Lestranges, laissant la Guilde faire ses recherches. Sa mission était davantage de se concentrer sur la vie de Voldemort à Poudlard et il s'y attaquerait sérieusement dès qu'il aurait remis un pied dans le château.

Et, effectivement, le jour même de la rentrée, il était dans la bibliothèque, dans la section des anciens élèves.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stan ?" demanda la voix curieuse d'Hermione.

La jeune fille le rejoignait de plus en plus souvent à sa table de la bibliothèque mais, visiblement, était surprise par l'absence de livres sur son bureau ce jour-là mais plutôt les piles de journaux. Elle posa son propre sac sur sa chaise et prit quelques uns des journaux, les parcourant rapidement.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor ?" lut-elle. "Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à un vieux préfet de Serpentard ?"

"Tu le connais ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Vaguement. Ronald en parlait, il a dû récurer sa médaille deux cents fois dans la Salle des Trophées."

"Hm, je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait une médaille, merci."

"Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?"

"Parce qu'il veut ma peau" répondit Stan sans lever les yeux de son journal. "La tienne aussi, d'ailleurs."

Un glapissement lui répondit.

"Quoi ?"

"Hermione" fit-il avec un soupir "Jedusor est le nom réel de Voldemort. Tu te souviens, avant les vacances, quand tu as sauvé Ginny et l'a empêché de revenir à la vie ? Eh bien, crois-moi, il n'est pas du genre à oublier ce genre de choses. Et surtout, _surtout_ , tu as détruit son carnet et il y tenait _beaucoup_."

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en réalisant l'ampleur de ses actes. Elle avait aidé son amie et se retrouvait avec un fou furieux sur les talons. Pourtant son expression devint ensuite résignée.

"En quoi t'intéresser à lui à Poudlard va t'aider ?"

"Mon père a des contacts dans différentes polices" expliqua-t-il "et il m'a demandé de trouver le plus d'informations sur lui pour reconstituer son profil psychologique. Ce qu'il se passe dans l'enfance et l'adolescence a souvent des conséquences plus tard, alors je cherche tout ce que je peux."

Hermione resta silencieuse, puis tendit la main vers la pile de journaux jaunis.

"Je vais t'aider."

"Et tes sortilèges ?" s'enquit-il. "Tu m'as presque rattrapé."

C'était chose vraie. La jeune femme commençait à lancer des sortilèges d'animation avec une efficacité redoutable et il avait même idée d'un nouvel entraînement qu'il pourrait appliquer avec elle – quitte à ce qu'elle soit douée, autant qu'elle ne l'aide.

"Si V… Voldemort me trouve" fit-elle doucement "je n'aurai plus aucun usage de mes sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet" acquiesça-t-il gravement. "Mais si tu ne continues pas à progresser il t'écrasera sans y prêter attention."

"Je sais" acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais travailler en permanence n'est pas bon pour la mémorisation et l'exercice et augmente singulièrement le stress, ce qui ralentit l'apprentissage. Je suppose que faire des recherches sur lui, dans des livres non académiques, pourrait être assimilé à une forme de détente."

Il leva un sourcil, puis se replongea dans son journal. C'était la raison exacte pour laquelle il alternait recherches et entraînements.

"Tu es intelligente" commenta-t-il sobrement avant que le silence ne retombe sur leur table.

Les semaines suivantes les virent alterner leurs recherches et leurs études. Les gens s'étaient accoutumés à les voir ainsi, et Cédric, puis Neville, les rejoignaient parfois. La règle d'or était de ne pas poser de questions sur ce que faisaient les autres et elle semblait parfaitement fonctionner entre eux quatre. Cédric semblait apprécier de pouvoir réviser sans plus de questions et il était arrivé quelque fois que Stan ne le débloque sur un point de théorie de Métamorphoses.

Le jeune assassin avait effectivement commencé à étudier la théorie des Animagus avec McGonagall. Ils n'avaient pas jugé bon d'informer qui que ce soit du contenu de ces leçons – cela faisait après tout un an et demi que McGonagall supervisait ses métamorphoses et la sévère professeur n'avait aucune difficulté à agir comme si elle le faisait. La transformation Animagus était effectivement complexe et incroyablement dangereuse et il se jura de ne jamais rien tenter sans avoir McGonagall à côté pour réparer les dégâts éventuels. Les dégâts psychologiques pouvaient être terribles, bien des sorciers s'étaient pris pour leur animal et n'avaient jamais repris forme humaine, ou étaient restés coincés comme des hybrides, voire avaient eu leur esprit animal dans leur forme humaine.

Hermione avait énormément aidé ses recherches sur Voldemort. Deux paires d'yeux étaient plus rapides qu'une pour rassembler ce genre d'informations – et surtout, fille de moldus, elle connaissait l'intérêt d'un profilage psychologique bien établi et l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter pour stopper un criminel. Ils étudiaient les archives ensemble, retraçant les sept années d'études du jeune Jedusor, puis les conséquences de la Grande Guerre à l'intérieur de Poudlard même.

Mais les deux enfants étaient pour l'instant bien loin de ces pensées. Sous l'œil attentif de Filius Flitwick, ils étaient dans un couloir, face à face, leurs baguettes sorties. Flitwick avait condamné le couloir mais les élèves devaient être emplis de curiosité au vu du fracas qui s'y faisait entendre. Car Hermione et Stan étaient l'un face à l'autre, baguettes brandies. Stan avait abandonné sa robe et remonté les manches de sa chemise en-dessous, dégoulinant de sueur. Hermione avait desserré sa cravate et ne paraissait pas en meilleur état, son regard incroyablement concentré.

Et, entre eux, deux armures se battaient à l'épée avec fracas. Certes, leurs gestes se ralentissaient ou se saccadaient régulièrement, mais Flitwick paraissait littéralement enchanté d'avoir deux élèves de seconde année capables d'animer des armures dans une parodie de combat médiéval. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils maintenaient les sorts, les épées se heurtant régulièrement, et aucun des deux ne voulait renoncer à l'affrontement et concéder la victoire à l'autre. L'idée venait de Stan, qui l'avait soumise à Hermione et Flitwick en même temps, et le petit professeur avait accepté avec ravissement.

Le résultat dépassait visiblement toutes ses espérances et il finit par claquer dans ses mains.

"Merveilleux, merveilleux" fit-il d'une voix flûtée. "Cinquante points pour Gryffondor et cinquante points pour Poufsouffle. Vous pouvez arrêter, jeunes gens."

Les deux ne cessèrent pas pour autant et Flitwick gloussa, très amusé, avant de prendre sa propre baguette. Il récupéra le contrôle des sortilèges d'animation sans grande difficulté, l'arrachant à ses deux élèves, et renvoya les armures sur leurs socles. Hermione s'appuya au mur, hors d'haleine, et Stan se pencha en avant, ses mains sur ses genoux, se forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément.

"Je veux apprendre à faire ça" fit-il sincèrement en regardant Flitwick.

"Récupérer le contrôle d'une animation ?" gloussa le petit professeur. "C'est l'étape suivante de l'art de l'animation."

"Stan" appela Hermione, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration. "Tu n'as pas prononcé la formule pour le sort. Tu as fait le mouvement mais tu ne l'as pas dit – et ne mens pas, je sais que tu aimes bien chuchoter tes sorts mais là tu n'as _rien_ dit."

"Informulé" répondit Stan en prenant avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendait Flitwick après en avoir amené un à Hermione. "C'est dur mais… c'est cool."

"Et cela donne un grand avantage en duel" approuva Filius Flitwick.

Stan se redressa, s'adossant au mur. Sa chemise était trempée par la sueur, laissant voir le torse musclé en-dessous, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et la préfète de Serdaigle de sixième année, Pénélope Deauclaire, qui avait été pétrifiée et ne les avait jamais assez remerciés pour avoir mis fin à la menace, tourna le bout du couloir.

"Professeur" salua-t-elle. "Granger, Mallory. Je suis désolée mais le professeur Dumbledore demande à ce que Mr Mallory ne descende immédiatement dans le parc."

Elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité mais ne posa pas la moindre question, trop polie pour cela. Flitwick acquiesça avec un sourire jovial.

"Nous terminions justement. Allons-y, mes chers élèves. Encore félicitations. Un très beau résultat pour des secondes années."

"Merci" répondirent les deux élèves en chœur.

"Mr Mallory" insista Pénélope en le voyant ramasser ses affaires dans l'intention évidente de se rhabiller "je crains que ce ne soit… très urgent."

"Ok" répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules avant de repartir. "Si quelqu'un voudra bien…"

"Je vais ramener ta robe à un de tes camarades de Poufsouffle" offrit spontanément Hermione avec un sourire.

"Merci. Alors je te suis, Deauclaire."

La préfète repartait déjà à grands pas et il la suivit rapidement. Un attroupement s'était formé devant le château et tout le monde s'écarta en silence à son arrivée, lui faisant se demander ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait une sensation étrange de marcher au milieu d'une haie d'honneur silencieuse et pourtant il comprit immédiatement en descendant dans le parc et, malgré lui, sa gorge se noua.

Dans la lueur du crépuscule, sa robe blanche paraissant rayonner sous la dernière caresse du soleil, une licorne étincelante se tenait, parfaitement immobile. Elle était à mi-chemin entre la forêt et le château et nulle licorne ne s'était jamais montrée ainsi en plein jour. Cinq centaures l'entouraient mais il n'y prêta pas attention, une énorme boule dans la gorge. C'était stupide, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement la splendide créature.

C'était la licorne qu'il avait sauvé un an auparavant.

Dumbledore se tenait à plus de vingt mètres et n'avait pas cherché à s'approcher plus. Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant en le voyant approcher d'un pas lent, mesuré.

"Mr Mallory" fit-il joyeusement "je crois que vous avez une invitée de marque."

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta pourtant pas la moindre attention, hypnotisé par la splendide créature. Les centaures ne cherchèrent pas à l'empêcher d'approcher et il rejoignit la licorne, levant sa main pour la poser sur son chanfrein, juste sous sa corne, ignorant les murmures de stupéfaction derrière lui.

"Hey" salua-t-il avec tendresse. "Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'en es remis."

 _"Grâce à toi, jeune Protecteur"_ murmura la voix incroyablement douce.

La licorne avança sa tête, venant fourrer son museau dans son épaule, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il enlaça le cou puissant. Il avait à peine vu la licorne se relever l'année précédente et maintenant elle était là, devant lui. Sa tête donnait de légers coups affectueux dans son épaule et il ferma les yeux en sentant ses larmes commencer à couler. Un silence absolu régnait sur la scène, sans aucune interruption.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?" murmura-t-il. "Tu ne serais pas mieux avec ta troupe ?"

 _"Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois voir"_ répondit l'animal toujours dans sa tête, semblant indifférent aux barrières d'occlumencie pleinement déployées. _"Protecteur, je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de danger et c'est pour cela que je suis venue te chercher."_

Il acquiesça sans hésiter. Une licorne ne pouvait pas mentir par nature même et cela devait être terriblement important pour qu'elle ne prenne la peine de sortir de sa forêt, de s'éloigner de sa troupe. Il essuya machinalement ses yeux et se redressa.

"Je te suis."

Dumbledore avança mais les centaures lui barrèrent la route. Un homme au poil noir comme la nuit frappa nerveusement du sabot sur le sol.

"La licorne a voulu venir le chercher, Albus" informa-t-il. "Elle veut lui montrer quelque chose, et je vous jure que nous l'accompagnerons tout du long et le protégerons comme l'un de nos poulains, jusqu'à le ramener ici même."

Le directeur hésita, puis acquiesça.

"Bien sûr, je ne tenterai jamais de m'immiscer sur la route d'une licorne. Cependant, pardonnez un vieil homme fatigué – mais si le jeune Stan Mallory venait à sortir des protections de Poudlard, il pourrait se trouver la cible d'intentions malveillantes."

"Nous ne sortirons pas des protections" promit le centaure.

"Si vous n'acceptez nul sorcier" demanda le directeur avec espoir "tolérerez-vous que Fumseck ne vous accompagne ? Si le pire devait advenir, il pourrait immédiatement ramener Mr Mallory entre les murs de Poudlard."

Le centaure inclina sa tête.

"Un phénix sera toujours pur et le bienvenu" énonça-t-il. "Il peut venir, bien entendu."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'oiseau de feu n'apparaisse avec un cri mélodieux, volant jusqu'à Stan avant de se poser sur son bras instinctivement tendu. Et ce fut en compagnie de son étrange escorte que le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

Ils marchèrent plus de quatre heures, s'enfonçant dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre. Des yeux les regardaient parfois passer mais Stan ne se sentit pas agressé à un seul moment. Il marchait à côté de la licorne, sa main sur son encolure. Fumseck était tranquillement posé sur son autre bras, sa tête blottie contre son épaule, et les cinq centaures fermaient la marche. Leur rythme était calme mais rapide, sans heurts, et ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une clairière plongée dans la pénombre. La nuit avait eu le temps de tomber depuis bien longtemps.

Et pourtant Stan posa immédiatement la main sur la garde de son épée invisible en voyant la silhouette immobile au milieu de la clairière. Bellatrix Lestranges le regarda en retour, n'exécutant pas un mouvement.

Il ne sut quoi penser d'elle au premier abord. Elle était la sorcière la plus puissante d'Angleterre d'après Rogue, il se serait attendu à une grande, terrible femme. La sorcière en face de lui ne devait pas dépasser les un mètres soixante. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales, tombant dans son dos, et elle était émaciée, décharnée par son long séjour en prison. De même que sa peau était terriblement pâle, faiblement lumineuse dans la lueur de la lune.

Et pourtant quelque chose restait attirant en elle. Ses traits, son expression même étaient emplis de noblesse, son regard étincelait – et Al'Najin reconnut immédiatement son regard, celui d'une tueuse sûre de ses capacités, connaissant parfaitement ses propres limites. Un regard similaire à celui de Slade Wilson et Ra's al'Ghul. Il y aurait attendu de la folie après des années à Azkaban, mais difficilement ce regard parfaitement calme, empli de puissance.

"J'identifie difficilement cela comme une absence de danger" fit-il en guise de salutations, mais la licorne le poussa en avant d'un léger coup de naseaux dans ses omoplates.

"J'ai juré sur ma vie et ma magie que je souhaitais seulement te parler et n'attaquerait personne dans cette Forêt, sauf si je devais me défendre, tant que tu n'aurais pas été en face de moi et n'aurais pris ta décision."

La voix de Lestranges était rauque, fatiguée, mais pourtant parfaitement sûre. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et restèrent ancrés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse un très lent sourire dépourvu de joie.

"J'avais vu juste. Tu n'es pas un innocent garçon de douze ans. J'aimerais te parler seul à seule."

Les centaures s'éloignèrent sans discuter. La licorne lui mit un dernier petit coup dans l'épaule, puis s'éloigna en trottant après une muette salutation. Seul Fumseck resta sur son bras, se déplaçant néanmoins sur son épaule. Al'Najin relâcha en partie la poignée de son épée, gardant néanmoins ses doigts sur la garde invisible. A nouveau le silence régna entre eux un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'incline pensivement sa tête sur le côté.

"Jeune, et pourtant déjà assassin et parfaitement patient."

"Je ne suis pas un assassin" répondit-il sans se troubler.

"Mensonges. Nous savons nous reconnaître entre nous, jeune homme. Tu l'es indubitablement – tu ne crains pas la mort et sais l'amener sans difficultés."

"Ceci est une excellente raison que je ne te tue ici et maintenant" remarqua-t-il sans nier plus. "Personne ne s'émouvrait de retrouver le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestranges sauvagement découpé."

"C'est vrai" acquiesça-t-elle. "Accepteras-tu de m'écouter avant de prendre ta décision ? Je n'ai pas de baguette et j'ai juré de ne pas t'attaquer."

Il évalua ses options un moment, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se redressa, fière malgré ses guenilles, malgré ses traits épuisés.

"J'aimerais te faire une proposition – que tu accepteras ou non. Mais si tu l'acceptes, j'aurai une dette de vie envers toi. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Tu ne devras jamais t'opposer à moi jusqu'à sauver ma vie ou répondre à l'un de mes vœux de valeur équivalente" énonça-t-il doctement.

Elle hocha sa tête en signe d'approbation.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions remonter loin dans le passé pour t'expliquer ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai toujours été une sorcière puissante, comme tu t'en doutes. Puissante et ma famille, les Black, n'ont pas négligé mon éducation. Bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avec la baguette de mon père, j'ai appris beaucoup de magie. Enormément pour mon jeune âge et il s'est avéré que mon grand talent résidait dans les Arts Sombres, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma famille."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Cependant la puissance fait peur, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle est enfermée dans une jeune femme. Lorsque je me rendis à Poudlard pour la première fois, les murmures naissaient déjà sur mon passage. Beaucoup de sorciers de Sang-Pur me courtisèrent mais aucun ne me semblait être mon égal – car aucun ne l'était, en vérité. Mes parents recherchaient le candidat idéal et je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à faire parler de lui à ce moment-là et je me retrouvais prise dans un dilemme. Il possédait certes un grand pouvoir dans les Arts Sombres et cela m'intéressait grandement, mais ses propositions ne me parlaient pas. Malheureusement, quelqu'un prit la décision à ma place."

Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, faisant tomber ses lourdes boucles noires.

"Je fus capturée et un rituel d'ancienne magie fut pratiqué à mes dépends, un rituel qui me liait au plus puissant mage en présence, me forçant à son service. Bien entendu, le Maître du rituel crut que c'était lui, mais il s'avéra que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était proche, très proche, et il s'empara du lien avant qu'il ne soit finalisé. Peu importait au créateur finalement – l'important était que je n'ai plus de libre-arbitre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte de mon mécontentement et entreprit d'y remédier. Il m'apprit les Impardonnables et me força à les user."

A nouveau, elle s'interrompit. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne baissant pas sa garde une seconde. Promesse ou pas, il ne se fiait pas à la femme en face de lui.

"Sais-tu pourquoi les Impardonnables sont appelés ainsi ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Non" reconnut-il. "Parce qu'ils laissent des traces à vie, je suppose."

"Non" nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Ils ne sont pas Impardonnables pour leur victime, mais pour leur lanceur. Ils développent une addiction – lorsque l'on commence à tuer avec un Avada, on y a ensuite recours de plus en plus souvent. C'est tellement _aisé_ pour ce que cela représente de prendre une vie que l'on y devient addict, puis l'on y recourt de plus en plus, et la boucle est infinie. Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle et mon esprit fut lentement brisé – jusqu'à ce que je n'accepte un mariage de seconde zone et que je ne devienne fanatique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me donnait d'éternelles victimes pour les Impardonnables et je ne parvins pas à m'en défaire."

Un léger sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Cette addiction a disparu à Azkaban cependant. Je ne prendrai plus jamais le risque de lancer l'un de ces sorts, mais je n'en ressens plus le besoin. Ce qui signifie que pour être libre, il m'est nécessaire de trouver quelqu'un capable de s'occuper du rituel. Tu es un assassin. Tu es profondément lié à Dumbledore comme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as tué un Basilic à douze ans. Sans nul doute, tu as le pouvoir de faire ceci. Non pas le défaire, cela te demanderait plus de magie qu'il n'en a été déployée à sa création, mais le transférer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et je serai alors à ton service jusqu'à ce que la dette de vie ne soit payée – je sais que tu tueras le Seigneur des Ténèbres un jour, cela se voit dans tes yeux dès que je prononce son nom, et je serai heureuse de t'aider à t'occuper de tous ceux qui tentent de t'en empêcher."

Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Bien sûr, je ne rechignerai pas sur la mort de Dumbledore au passage. J'ai la rancune tenace."

"Quel est le problème avec une femme puissante ?" questionna platement Stan.

Bellatrix leva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, puis son sourire se fit mauvais.

"Cite-moi une sorcière puissante, jeune assassin. Une seule qui est connue pour cela et n'est pas dans l'ombre d'un autre."

Stan retint le nom de McGonagall qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'était qu'une servante de Dumbledore, bien qu'elle ait fait preuve de pensée indépendante.

"Amelia Bones" suggéra-t-il.

"Bon choix" acquiesça Lestranges "cependant Bones est une chienne de Dumbledore. Pas aussi ouvertement que McGonagall, qui est le premier nom que tu as voulu dire je pense, mais c'est néanmoins le cas. Si tu veux trouver une sorcière connue et crainte pour elle-même, je crains que tu ne doives remonter à Baba Yaga. Et, encore précédemment, peut-être à Morgane elle-même. Les hommes ont le pouvoir chez les sorciers, toujours, et les femmes ne sont que vecteurs de leur reproduction."

"C'est idiot" commenta sobrement l'assassin. "Si une supériorité pourrait éventuellement s'appliquer sur un plan purement physique – et encore, certaines femmes sont extrêmement fortes – la magie n'établit pas de distinction entre les deux sexes."

"Non" gloussa Bellatrix "en effet. Mais une femme plus puissante que les deux sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre les gênaient autant l'un que l'autre."

Stan plissa ses yeux.

"C'est une affirmation d'une grande force."

Lentement, avec provocation, la femme écarta les mains, lui montrant son corps frêle, presque brisé.

"Sais-tu voir les auras, jeune assassin ? Regarde, je t'y autorise. Observe et apprend – et ensuite tu croiras mon histoire, et prendras ta décision en conséquence."

Stan resta immobile un moment, puis lentement leva ses mains. Il redessina les passes apprises par Aescelpios, redessinées et expliquées dans le livre de Pernelle Flamel. Les voiles de magie commencèrent à chuchoter, à chuinter alors qu'il cherchait à les écarter pour révéler la puissance face à lui. Il s'y était vaguement entraîné mais n'avait jamais été aussi concentré sur son objectif, souhaitant _tout_ voir. Bellatrix Lestranges ne s'y opposait pas et il y eut soudain un crépitement, puis la réalité se déchira.

La flamboyante aura apparut autour de la femme si frêle. Sa puissance actuelle, diminuée par Azkaban, mais également son potentiel total. Il leva instinctivement son bras pour se protéger le visage des crépitements de magie. Des dizaines de couleurs s'entrelaçaient, grondaient, crépitaient, serpentaient en s'emmêlant les unes autour des autres. Le tout était débordant de vie et d'énergie et terriblement intimidant. Lui-même ne possédait pas un quart de ce pouvoir montré par la terrible sorcière et il entreprit de faire le calcul mental.

D'après Pernelle Flamel, il possédait environ huit pour cents de la magie de Voldemort. Cela signifiait que le mage noir, privé de ces mêmes huit pour cents, était actuellement son supérieur de cinquante-deux pour cents. Il tenta de faire le ratio avec l'aura virevoltant autour de Bellatrix, sans succès. Il savait que les auras étaient exponentielles. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle était plus puissante que la force actuelle de Voldemort, puisqu'elle était nettement plus de deux fois au-dessus de lui en puissance brute.

Ses poignets se croisèrent devant lui et les voiles de magie avec, dissimulant à nouveau l'aura. Il regarda pensivement la sorcière un long moment.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites que le transfert de ce rituel ?" interrogea-t-il finalement. "Et quel prix proposes-tu pour la dette de vie ?"

"Quel prix exiges- _tu_?" répondit-elle. "Je ne suis pas en position de négocier. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est le rituel et la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. La seule chose que je pourrai te proposer est celui qui a livré tes parents biologiques au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Les yeux de Stan se plissèrent. _Cette_ personne était sûrement l'une de celles qu'il haïssait le plus.

"Sirius Black ?"

"Mon cousin n'a jamais été un Mangemort" fit Bellatrix en secouant sa tête "il a juste été opportunément été mis en prison sans procès quand il était le parrain du jeune Harry Potter et donc son tuteur. Peter Pettigrow était le Gardien du Secret des Potter et l'a révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Voldemort."

"Les gens portant la Marque ne peuvent le nommer ainsi."

"Je vois" fit-il à mi-voix.

Il resta immobile un long moment, le dos droit, réfléchissant. Non pas à s'il allait accepter le marché de Bellatrix Lestranges, parce qu'il le ferait indéniablement. Non, il réfléchissait à la manière de formuler le contrat magique qui les lierait.

"Je transférerai le rituel sur Pettigrow" énonça-t-il finalement lentement "et, quand j'aurai trouvé le moyen de supprimer la Marque des Ténèbres, tu seras la seconde à en bénéficier. Je te rendrai ta liberté quand tu auras honoré les termes de notre contrat."

"Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?" interrogea la sorcière.

Un regard brûlant lui répondit.

"Tu participeras aux recherches pour détruire Voldemort et la Marque. Tu tueras mes ennemis quand je ne voudrai pas m'exposer pour le faire. Tu protégeras ma vie. Tu me transmettras toutes tes connaissances sur les Arts Sombres et la Magie Noire."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il poursuivit.

"Ensuite je te rendrai ta liberté. Tu ne parleras à _personne_ de ce que tu m'auras enseigné, n'y fera jamais allusion et ne donnera aucune indication à quiconque sur ma force réelle ou le moindre de mes secrets. Tu n'attenteras pas à ma vie et ce, même après que je ne t'ai libérée."

Un lent, très lent sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Un sourire appréciateur et cruel à la fois et elle leva sa main. Al'Najin posa sa main sur son épée et fit jaillit la lame. Pas dans son entier, juste sur dix centimètres, et le regard de la sorcière se posa sur la garde ouvragée. Ce fut néanmoins sans crainte qu'elle avança sa main, tranchant sa paume sur le fil argenté.

"J'accepte tes conditions" énonça-t-elle sans hésiter.

"Et je prends acte de ton acceptation" répondit-il après avoir ouvert sa propre main.

Leurs paumes se frôlèrent, puis s'appliquèrent au-dessus de la garde serpentine, mélangeant leurs sangs, et la magie scella leur pacte. Il venait de se placer hors de portée de la sorcière la plus puissante d'Angleterre et rien que cela était appréciable – en plus des leçons privées qu'il y avait gagné.

"Où est Pettrigrow ?"

"C'est un Animagus rat" répondit Bellatrix sans hésiter "et il est actuellement en possession de la famille Weasley. Il se cache depuis qu'il a tué douze moldus et s'est fait disparaître, laissant Sirius Black comme seul coupable."

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Hermione s'était souvent plainte du rat de Ronld Wealsey qui traînait partout, en général peu propre, et grignotait des devoirs.

"Tu vas retourner à Londres" énonça-t-il. "Je récupérerai Pettigrow et je t'y retrouverai au premier jour de l'été. Tu iras dans le manoir des Mallory en disant que tu viens de ma part. Ne blesse personne mortellement. Si tu connais un moyen de récupérer une baguette sans attirer l'attention sur toi et a juste besoin d'argent, ils te le donneront. Sinon, nous irons t'en chercher une ensemble."

Il se tut et elle acquiesça.

"Oh et…" pensa-t-il soudain à voix haute "fais attention au borgne. Il aime se frotter aux choses dangereuses. Et plus elles sont dangereuses, plus il aime ça."

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans le regard de Bellatrix mais il ne poursuivit pas. Mieux valait simplement la prévenir de ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de Slade – quoiqu'elle s'en serait probablement rendu compte très vite.

"Comment dois-je t'appeler pour qu'ils me croient ?" s'enquit-elle finalement alors qu'il se détournait, repartant vers Poudlard.

"Al'Najin."

Il ne s'était pas retourné et reprit la route vers Poudlard. Des centaures jaillirent après une trentaine de mètres, l'accompagnant en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il était près de cinq heures du matin. L'aube pointerait bientôt. Il ne se soucia pas de discrétion en rejoignant son dortoir, caressant distraitement Fumseck sur son épaule. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Rogue de lui tomber dessus avec un air de chauve-souris mal réveillée.

"Retenue ce soir, Mallory" susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. "Vous pensez visiblement que le couvre-feu ne s'applique pas à vous ?"

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant de rentrer dans les quartiers des Poufsouffle, retenant un ricanement. Cédric s'était endormi dans la salle commune, visiblement en l'attendant. L'assassin monta en silence dans son dortoir et se coucha, refermant les rideaux de son lit autour de lui avant de les bloquer d'un sort. Il avait une excuse en or pour sécher l'Histoire de la Magie le matin et n'allait pas la manquer.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Aaah j'ai encore raté un dimanche ! Je suis tellement déphasée en ce moment, c'est assez terrible. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui conclue une année. Un chapitre de transition, donc. Merci à tou(te)s mes rewieve(ur)s(es) et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Aider des licornes peut avoir du bon. C'est ainsi que son amie équine vient prévenir Stan que quelqu'un souhaite le voir. Ce quelqu'un s'avère être l'évadée d'Azkaban et Al'Najin y voit immédiatement son intérêt, n'hésitant pas à passer un pacte avec la dangereuse sorcière.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir au repas de midi, le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, les murmures le suivirent sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Cela le dérangeait cependant – il avait tenté de ne pas attirer l'attention hors de ses performances académiques mais Hermione ne l'avait pas aidé en répandant partout l'histoire du Basilic. Plus la licorne qui était venu le chercher… son anonymat était définitivement fichu.

Il resta un moment songeur. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il ne se conforme un peu plus à leur image du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il n'aimait pas cela, préférant l'ombre et le silence, mais commençait à ne plus avoir réellement le choix.

Et son peu de choix s'évanouit quand le festin de fin d'année arriva. Serpentard était en tête grâce à son écrasante supériorité au Quidditch. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient en second et troisième, notamment grâce à la manie de Flitwick et McGonagall de leur décerner les points par série de cinquante quand Hermione ou lui pratiquaient un nouveau sort de sixième ou septième année à la perfection. Serdaigle faisait plutôt triste mine. Dumbledore se leva néanmoins au début du festin, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

"Une nouvelle année s'achève à Poudlard" annonça-t-il. "Je tiens à féliciter Serpentard d'avoir gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cependant…"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements lui répondit mais il leva sa main, ramenant le silence.

"Cependant je crains que quelques points de dernière minute ne doivent être distribués. L'école a connu de bien sinistres événements mais tout s'est merveilleusement bien terminé. Miss Granger, Messieurs Diggory et Mallory, veuillez vous lever s'il vous plaît."

Un silence religieux s'était abattu sur la salle et Stan jeta un regard à Cédric, avant de se lever avec un soupir.

"Beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru sur la Chambre des Secrets" rajouta Dumbledore. "Afin d'officialiser tout cela, j'annonce d'ores et déjà que ces trois jeunes gens reçoivent aujourd'hui une médaille pour services exceptionnels rendus à Poudlard. Celle-ci sera visible dès demain dans la Salle des Trophées."

Des applaudissements polis lui répondirent mais le directeur n'en avait pas fini.

"Cela mérite cependant une autre petite récompense. Pour avoir été capable de plonger la Chambre des Secrets dans son entièreté dans l'obscurité la plus totale, réduisant à néant la vision mortelle d'un Basilic, et pour avoir sauvé son camarade du venin du même Basilic, j'accorde à miss Granger et à Gryffondor cinquante points."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre à la table de Gryffondor. Hermione rougit vivement – elle n'avait jamais été très populaire parmi sa maison.

"Pour avoir protégé sa jeune camarade de puissants maléfices et avoir plongé la Chambre des Secrets dans l'obscurité, j'accorde à Mr Diggory et Poufsouffle trente points."

A nouveau, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Poufsouffle se rapprochait grandement de Serpentard et tous supposaient que le tour du jeune Stan Mallory suivrait.

"Enfin" conclut Dumbledore "pour avoir affronté et tué un Basilic au sommet de sa force, j'accorde à Mr Mallory et Poufsouffle soixante-dix points."

L'injustice flagrante de la chose frappa immédiatement Stan. Les gens ne s'en rendaient pas compte, applaudissant frénétiquement. Cédric et Hermione se rassirent, rouges de gêne et de confusion, mais il ne bougea pas. Eh bien, Pousfouffle était la maison de la loyauté, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'un parfait petit héros ne proteste à cela.

"Oui, Mr Mallory ?" s'enquit Dumbledore. "Vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose ?"

"Hm, hm" acquiesça-t-il avec un hochement de tête, et un silence absolu s'abattit immédiatement.

Il n'était pas courant que Stan Mallory ne prenne la parole en public. Pourtant le jeune homme était parfaitement calme, ses mains croisées dans son dos.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette répartition soit très juste" commença le jeune homme.

Dumbledore eut l'air d'un grand-père amusé par un caprice de son enfant et lui fit un large sourire bienveillant.

"Pourquoi ne suggéreriez-vous pas votre idée, alors, et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire ?"

Stan prit le temps de réfléchir un moment.

"Hermione Granger a découvert que la Chambre des Secrets contenait un Basilic" énonça-t-il avec calme. "Elle a indiqué les faiblesses de ce serpent et ses forces majeures, ainsi que le moyen de contourner cela. Avec Cédric, ils se sont procurés l'antidote au venin, je ne sais pas où, mais j'en suis plutôt heureux. Une fois dans la Chambre proprement dite, elle a maintenu avec Cédric la pièce dans l'obscurité plus de dix minutes. Enfin, c'est elle qui a détruit un artefact de magie noire créé par Voldemort lui-même, au prix d'un sortilège de magie noire qui a disloqué son épaule – heureusement que Poudlard abrite Mrs Pomfresh."

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre malgré la gravité du sujet.

"Cela mérite bien cent points" fit-il sur un ton méditatif, presque rêveur. "Après tout, si nous y étions allés _sans_ savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic et sans l'antidote, il y aurait eu bien plus de morts."

Personne ne l'interrompit et il se tourna vers Cédric.

"Cédric est celui qui a eu le réflexe intelligent de chercher n'importe quel adulte dans Poudlard sûrement plus compétent que nous" fit-il sur un ton tranquille. "C'est également lui qui, si je ne m'abuse, a brisé les protections autour de l'antidote. Dans la Chambre, alors même qu'il venait de maintenir un sortilège d'obscurité pendant dix minutes, il a fait face à Voldemort en personne et a bloqué ses sortilèges pour protéger Hermione. Ses boucliers ont tenu face à Voldemort pendant des minutes incroyablement longues et tout le monde ici sait, malheureusement, à quel point c'est chose difficile que de résister dix secondes à ce monstre. Cela également mérite cent points."

A nouveau, un long silence retomba et Stan eut un sourire malicieux.

"Je propose également de décerner des points à Mrs Pomfresh pour avoir requinqué tout ce monde. Et à Fumseck parce que sincèrement, c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du travail. Il a crevé les yeux du Basilic et il m'a donné le Choixpeau, qui a décidé tout seul de me donner une épée qui a décidé toute seule qu'elle serait très bien logée dans la gueule d'un Basilic. A part ça, sincèrement, j'ai juste couru et sauté dans tous les sens pour éviter les coups. Pas très glorieux, hm ? Allez, disons vingt points pour savoir courir vite."

Des rires nerveux lui répondirent, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le prendre au sérieux. Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux pétillants. Les élèves les plus calculateurs étaient déjà en train de vérifier qui gagnerait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec cela.

"Ce sera tout, Mr Mallory ?" s'enquit-il avec amusement. "Et êtes-vous certain de votre répartition ?"

"Tout à fait" acquiesça-t-il sagement. "Ah, non, je me disais bien que j'ai oublié quelqu'un !"

A nouveau, il se tourna vers la table de Gryffondor jusqu'à trouver la tête rousse.

"Ginevra Weasley" appela-t-il "pour avoir empêché Lockhart de nous effacer à tous les quatre la mémoire et de prétendre qu'il avait lui-même tué le Basilic et nous avait sauvé, alors que nous ne l'avons vu arriver que quand nous étions déjà presque de retour dans le château même, j'aimerai beaucoup vous voir attribuer dix points !"

Il y eut un petit moment de silence stupéfait, puis tout le monde se mit à parler. L'anecdote n'avait pas été connue, on savait juste que Lockhart avait arrêté de dispenser ses cours ensuite. Il fit un innocent sourire à Severus Rogue qui le foudroyait du regard, l'air sur le point de l'étriper. La scène n'échappa pas à tout le monde. Dumbledore pourtant riait doucement et finit par acquiescer.

"Entendu, Mr Mallory. J'accepte cette répartition des points pour les événements de la Chambre des Secrets. Ce qui signifie…"

Il claqua dans ses mains, faisant changer les tentures de la salle.

"Pour la première fois depuis quatre-vingt-sept ans" annonça-t-il joyeusement "deux Maisons remportent la coupe ! Félicitations à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor !"

Tout le monde applaudit dans la salle en dehors des Serpentard. Stan se rassit tranquillement. Bien, maintenant l'attention était détournée de lui – et, effectivement, les gens se jetaient sur Cédric, voulaient tout savoir des boucliers qu'il avait employé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Hermione aussi était prise d'assaut et Stan prit tranquillement une gorgée dans son verre. Vraiment pratique, d'emmener des personnes qui pouvaient attirer toute l'attention ensuite. Brillante idée. Et en prime on parlait de sa noblesse de cœur et de son immense loyauté, de grandes qualités donc.

A vrai dire, il songeait plus à l'apprentissage qui l'attendait en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestranges. Si du moins Slade et elle ne s'étaient pas entretués – le premier méprisait les sorciers et la seconde était convaincue de la supériorité Sang-Pure. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû envoyer Bellatrix au manoir mais dans une planque secondaire…

Le voyage du retour se déroula bien, dans un silence relatif. McGonagall ne lui avait laissé comme seules instructions pour son Animagus que de continuer de méditer, sans tenter de métamorphose même s'il trouvait son animal. Elle semblait convaincue qu'il le ferait rapidement et il lui avait promis de ne pas tenter la chose seul. Au vu du danger, il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Sans compter que son été serait probablement très chargé, comme il le comprit en voyant Sarab l'attendre sur le quai. Le japonais prit sa valise et ils se mirent en route, rejoignant la voiture noire qui les attendait avant de partir pour le manoir. Le trajet s'écoula en silence et Al'Najin en franchit le seuil avec méfiance. Il posa immédiatement la main sur la garde de son koto alors que le sol vibrait légèrement, comme une onde de choc.

"Ne vous en faites pas" fit la voix ironique de Sarab dans son dos après qu'il n'ait refermé la porte "je crois que vos deux invités _s'entraînent_ encore ensemble."

"S'entraîner ?" répéta Al'Najin, sceptique.

Il laissa sa valise dans le couloir et rejoignit néanmoins la salle d'entraînement, ouvrant prudemment la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'était vêtue que d'une robe lui laissant une grande liberté de mouvement. Nulle arme en dehors de la baguette entre ses doigts. Les sorts partaient à une vitesse à peine discernable, elle avait un sourire empli de sauvagerie sur les lèvres. La magie crépitait littéralement autour d'elle, faisant flotter ses cheveux ondulés à nouveau propres et d'un noir d'encre. Le sol même s'affaissait sous ses pieds, se fendillant, l'oxygène se raréfiait dans son aura électrique. Ses mouvements étaient incroyablement vifs et gracieux, ses pieds ne semblaient même pas réellement toucher le sol – et, effectivement, la magie la faisait partiellement flotter dans les airs, lui permettant de voler à une vitesse foudroyante.

Slade Wilson cependant n'était pas en reste. Il était revêtu de son armure et portait toutes ses armes, incluant ses réelles épées. Le déluge de sorts ne semblait pas pouvoir le toucher et il avait un rictus sur ses lèvres. Son œil unique ne quittait pas la sorcière alors qu'il semblait anticiper et neutraliser toutes les attaques, ses armes percutant régulièrement les boucliers de la sorcière avec une immense violence. Al'Najin s'assit tranquillement sur le seuil de la porte, observant le fascinant duel.

L'une n'avait que sa magie, l'autre n'avait que ses armes. Et pourtant aucun ne semblait prendre d'ascendant définitif. Ils ne se battaient pas pour tuer, Al'Najin le sentait – il l'avait après tout interdit à Bellatrix – mais le combat était d'une violence effroyable et ils étaient tous les deux blessés à de nombreux endroits. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, seul le rire de Bellatrix parcourait parfois la salle. Elle semblait incroyablement libre ainsi, paraissant rajeunie de dix ans par rapport à leur précédente rencontre. Elle avait de toute évidence reprit du poids et de l'énergie.

Puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut fini. Slade était dans le dos de Bellatrix, l'enserrant d'un bras et la pointe de son couteau sur sa gorge blanche. Elle avait sa baguette enfoncée dans son plexus solaire et deux doigts crépitant de magie sur sa tempe, du côté de son œil aveugle. Alors Al'Najin prit le temps d'examiner la salle d'entraînement.

Les murs étaient parsemés d'impacts – de sorts ou de balles sans distinction. Le sol était lézardé par endroits, brûlé à d'autres. Les présentoirs des armes d'entraînement n'existaient plus vraiment, visiblement utilisés comme projectiles occasionnels. Les yeux de l'assassin se plissèrent en voyant le nombre de douilles au sol et même un objet ovale qu'il identifia immédiatement. Est-ce que Wilson avait sérieusement utilisé une _grenade_ dans un espace aussi fermé ?

"Salut, gamin" fit la voix rauque du mercenaire sans qu'il ne bouge de sa position. "Le spectacle était intéressant ?"

"Fascinant" répondit-il sincèrement. "Comment vas-tu, Bellatrix ?"

"Bien" rit-elle avec légèreté, indifférente à la lame pressée contre sa gorge. "Ton, hm, père a été assez aimable pour m'aider à retrouver la forme après que nous ne soyons allés me chercher une baguette."

"Je vois ça" répondit-il avec sarcasme. "Ravi de voir que vous vous entendez bien."

Le sarcasme dégoulinait littéralement de sa voix et pourtant deux rires lui répondirent. Celui de Bellatrix était étrangement chantant comparé à l'aboiement rauque qui servait à Slade à exprimer son amusement. Al'Najin se releva, époussetant sa robe.

"Content de savoir que vous ne vous êtes pas entretués."

"On a essayé" reconnut Slade "mais c'était plus amusant de ne pas le faire."

Bien sûr. Qui d'autre qu'un mercenaire psychopathe et une ex-Mangemort toute aussi cinglée trouveraient _amusant_ de se lancer des sorts mortels et de se tirer dessus en détruisant soigneusement leur salle d'entraînement ? Bellatrix pourtant était en train de soigner ses plaies, une par une, et sortit deux balles de son corps. Elle prononça ensuite quelques contresorts en direction du mercenaire et Al'Najin leva un sourcil. Slade avait été sous l'emprise de plusieurs sorts de douleurs et n'avait même pas semblé moufter, ne ralentissant aucunement ses mouvements. Al'Najin était très tolérant à la douleur mais visiblement il était surpassé dans ce domaine par quelqu'un d'autre, encore une fois.

Il se releva et s'éloigna, leur tournant le dos en retenant un léger grognement de frustration. Il n'avait su égaler aucun de ses professeurs. Quel que soit le domaine, il était toujours surpassé. Certes, il n'avait que douze ans, presque treize, mais pour certains, il étudiait depuis des années. Slade par exemple avait affiné son escrime, mais il apprenait à tenir une lame depuis ses sept ans. Et pourtant le mercenaire restait bien loin au-dessus de lui.

Les deux adultes le suivirent du regard et Bellatrix leva un sourcil en regardant son vis-à-vis.

"Il est toujours aussi grincheux ?"

"Il fait partie de la Ligue des Assassins" répondit Slade avec un haussement d'épaules. "Une mauvaise chose à mon sens, mais rien que je ne puisse changer – excepté en lui apprenant à survivre. C'est un véritable guerrier."

Un profond soupir lui répondit et la sorcière fit jaillir sa baguette.

"Reviens immédiatement ici !" tonna-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de magie qui fit trembler les murs. "Personne ne me tourne le dos !"

Deux sorts violets fusèrent. Al'Najin s'arrêta dans le couloir avant de pivoter à toute vitesse, sa main sur une épée invisible. Les sorts s'arrêtèrent sur la lame, percutant les deux murs ici. Bellatrix était en garde, sa baguette levée à droite de son visage, pointée vers lui.

"Ici" ordonna-t-elle en désignant leur salle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il sans bouger.

"Tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner, Al'Najin" répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais "et l'heure de ta première leçon a sonné."

"Qui est ?" demanda-t-il en affichant une mine ennuyée.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est le paradoxe de Mordred ?"

Il resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant. Il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu l'expression et il finit par acquiescer. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez les Flamel avec Ra's al'Ghul, Nicolas avait affirmé que Voldemort était à la limite de ce paradoxe avec Dumbledore, soit environ une fois et demi sa puissance. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait à l'époque et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pousser ses recherches en ce sens. La plupart des savoirs des Flamel n'étaient pas enseignés à Poudlard.

"J'ai entendu le mot" reconnut-il finalement. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Du nécessaire à tout sorcier pour rester en vie" répondit Bellatrix, désignant l'intérieur de la pièce d'un infime mouvement de sa baguette. "Et au vu de ton placement et de ton conflit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est un miracle que tu n'en sois pas encore mort. Je suis _certaine_ que tu as déjà essayé d'affronter un sorcier plus fort que toi."

Il cilla en se souvenant du maléfice qui avait brisé toutes ses côtes avec un seul fichu sort. Le sourire de Bellatrix se fit goguenard et il reprit lentement le chemin de la salle d'entraînement. Slade voulut refermer la porte derrière eux trois mais il s'arrêta lorsque la baguette de Bellatrix se posa sur sa poitrine.

"Non, Slade" fit-elle de sa voix chantante. "Tu es _certainement_ le moldu le plus _fascinant_ que je n'ai rencontré de ma vie et encore plus certainement le plus puissant, mais j'ai juré sur ma vie à Al'Najin que je ne tenterai jamais de le tuer, ne dévoilerai pas ses secrets ni le contenu de l'apprentissage que je lui dispenserai. A personne."

Un grognement très mécontent lui répondit mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant son œil unique sans crainte. Ils étaient écoutés et encore plus probablement observés par la Ligue.

La Ligue et son seigneur n'appréciaient que très modérément l'influence que Slade Wilson exerçait sur son jeune membre. Nyssa ne disait rien mais il le voyait parfaitement dans le regard des serviteurs du manoir. Al'Najin ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était habitué à avoir en permanence des membres de la Ligue dans les environs et c'étaient les seules personnes dont il ne se méfiait _pas_. Ce qui, pour les deux guerriers extérieurs à la Ligue, était une terrible erreur.

Tous deux savaient que la trahison pouvait venir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. Que se croire indispensable à qui ou quoi que ce soit n'était pas une protection. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer au jeune homme. Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas sans se vivre. Les gens puissants comme eux étaient craints et enviés à la fois et ils avaient un nombre incalculable d'ennemis.

Mais ils pouvaient certainement s'assurer que le gosse aurait les armes nécessaires à sa survie. Parce qu'eux deux ne craignaient pas le gamin. Bellatrix à cause de son serment – il était à double sens et Al'Najin le rendrait nul et non avenu s'il attentait à sa vie. Slade parce qu'il avait entraîné le gosse et l'avait touché plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir pu le porter dans ses bras alors qu'il était presque inconscient, sur le trajet entre l'infirmerie et la Chambre des Secrets. Même Nyssa n'aurait pas pu le soulever. Leur lien était unique, forgé dans la rage surnaturelle qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

L'un des pistolets de Slade jaillit et huit détonations retentirent, faisant exploser caméras et micros avant qu'il ne claque la porte dans son dos. Son œil fixa Bellatrix, glacial.

"Traite-moi encore une seule fois de _moldu_ et je te tue" gronda-t-il.

Elle avait toujours sa baguette au milieu de sa poitrine mais il avait son pistolet braqué sur sa tempe. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, sans aucune crainte de l'autre. L'ambiance était électrique, crépitant presque autour d'eux. Al'Najin n'intervint pas, observant les interactions entre les deux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement entre eux pendant les deux derniers mois qu'il avait passé à Poudlard mais aucun ne cédait devant l'autre et pourtant ils ne tentaient pas de tuer l'autre.

Observant leurs visages, se remémorant leurs paroles, il comprit. Aussi dérisoire que cela puisse paraître, ils se _respectaient_. C'était chose étrange au vu du mépris de Slade envers les idiots sous-estimant les armes moldues et de l'idéologie Sang-Pure de Bellatrix Lestranges, mais c'était néanmoins le cas. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux avec respect et méfiance, sachant ce que pouvait faire l'autre. Sachant qu'ils étaient égaux. Ils avaient probablement dû s'affronter chaque jour pendant ces deux mois pour être d'accord sur la conclusion : ils étaient de la même force, bien que de manière totalement différente.

Et ils respectaient trop le pouvoir tous les deux pour ignorer leurs propres conclusions.

"Je ne te laisserai pas le mettre en danger" siffla Bellatrix. "Je ne connais pas tes allégeances et tes pensées."

Son côté possessif se réveilla en une fraction de seconde, faisant apparaître un rictus sur son visage. Al'Najin était _son_ élève et _il_ lui enseignait à maîtriser sa rage et son pouvoir.

"Je suis mon propre maître" claqua-t-il avec mépris. "Personne ne me contraint sans que je ne le tue."

Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, continuant de menacer la vie de l'autre. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Gamin" gronda-t-il "je veux du silence."

Al'Najin bougea enfin, sortant sa propre baguette. Il s'était plaint à Flitwick de gens qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer avec le bruit. Le petit professeur n'avait eu aucun mal à lui désigner les livres parlant des enchantements de confidentialité et l'avait aidé à les pratiquer ensuite. En moins de cinq minutes, il eut tissé une complexe toile de magie autour d'eux, excluant tout objet inanimé – juste au cas où un micro traînerait. Alors, lentement, très lentement, les deux baissèrent leurs armes.

"Bel enchantement" fit Bellatrix d'un ton étrangement joyeux. "Maintenant, Wilson, dit donc ce que tu voulais dire qu'il nécessite un sort de silence."

Slade se pencha jusqu'à être à la hauteur du visage du jeune assassin, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Gamin" commença-t-il "tu ne peux croire _personne_. Ni elle, ni moi, ni la Ligue, ni les amis que tu t'es fait à Poudlard – nie-le, mais je sais que tu apprécies leur compagnie. Tu ne _peux pas_. Tu es puissant, tu le comprends ? Ta force va être utilisée puis on s'en débarrassera et toi avec."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Ligue ?" demanda Al'Najin avec dédain.

"Que Ra's al'Ghul la dirige depuis six cents ans et qu'il est totalement _stupide_ de croire que personne n'a eu le potentiel de le détrôner entretemps."

Le silence lui répondit et il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Pourtant les lèvres de l'assassin se plissèrent.

"Je ne suis pas si puissant. Il n'y a aucun domaine dans lequel je surpasse les autres, pas même la magie brute. Oui, j'en ai beaucoup, mais nettement moins que Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Ou elle. Ou même McGonagall."

Les lèvres du mercenaire se serrèrent étroitement. Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme avait eu une telle expression en les voyant combattre. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne serait jamais un aussi grand épéiste que Slade, ni un sorcier aussi puissant que Bellatrix. La sorcière rit cependant.

"Veux-tu que je t'explique ta réelle puissance ?" proposa-t-elle, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

"Eh bien" fit lentement Al'Najin en détachant les syllabes, regardant Slade "si je ne dois faire confiance à personne, ce serait bon que tu partes, non ?"

"Il l'a déjà comprise" ricana Bellatrix.

Le mercenaire poussa un grognement agacé avant de faire un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche invisible.

"Comment ça marche toute votre merde de serments ?"

"Facile" fit Bellatrix avec un gloussement "tu jures et si tu ne respectes pas, tu meurs. Ça marche sans magie, bien qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais pensé à enchaîner un sans-pouvoir je pense. C'est un sortilège d'âme, pas de la magie à proprement parler."

"Alors n'importe qui pourrait jurer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui d'autre ?" vérifia-t-il.

"Eh bien, s'ils ont un Enchaîneur qui est un sorcier, oui" acquiesça Bellatrix. "Si tu veux, la magie permet de créer le lien entre les âmes, mais tout le monde a une âme, magie ou pas."

Elle se tapota la joue.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disaient que les moldus n'avaient pas d'âme et que c'était pour ça qu'il fallait les tuer."

"Tu savais qu'il était Sang-Mêlé ?" demanda Al'Najin.

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit.

"Pardon ?"

"Son véritable nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il est le fils d'une Sang-Pure et d'un pur moldu, mais ne dévions pas du sujet initial."

Son regard s'était reposé sur Slade et le mercenaire grogna.

"Jure-moi que tu ne révéleras pas mes secrets ni n'agira à mon encontre et je ferai de même" proposa-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce.

Le silence lui répondit. La Ligue n'approuverait jamais cela. Elle se gardait l'option d'éliminer Slade Wilson s'il se faisait trop opposé à eux. Ra's al'Ghul le lui interdirait si jamais il présentait l'idée.

Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie d'accepter malgré tout. Slade avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec lui. Depuis le jour, dans cette cave obscure de Russie, où il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, avait feint de tenter de le tuer pour faire rejaillir sa colère et lui apprendre à la contrôler. Ce n'était pas la Ligue qui avait suggéré que Slade ne se fasse passer pour son père. Cela avait été son idée. Et le mercenaire s'était acquitté du rôle à la perfection, endormant la méfiance de McGonagall, agissant comme un père souvent en vadrouille mais aimant malgré tout ses enfants.

Lentement, très lentement, il leva sa main droite, fixant toujours l'œil unique. C'était une décision à double sens. Il serait autant incapable de blesser Slade que Slade le serait pour lui. Le mercenaire prit néanmoins sa main et Bellatrix corrigea leur position à petits coups de baguette, plaçant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre en ne laissant que leurs pouces enlacés, le reste de leurs doigts tenant le poignet de l'autre.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" demanda-t-elle avec un amusement parfaitement perceptible.

"Oui" répondirent-ils en même temps.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette en réponse et une fine chaîne de flammes en jaillit, glissant autour de leurs pouces, puis de leurs poignets.

"Slade Wilson, jures-tu de ne jamais trahir les secrets d'Al'Najin ni d'agir à son encontre ?"

"Je le jure" répondit-il sans quitter Al'Najin du regard.

"Al'Najin, jures-tu de ne jamais trahir les secrets de Slade Wilson ni d'agir à son encontre ?"

"Je le jure" répondit l'assassin, lui aussi parfaitement immobile.

La chaîne se resserra, s'enfonçant dans leurs chaires, et Bellatrix posa sa baguette dessus.

"Enchaîneur de votre serment, moi et la magie en prenons note. Nous jurons de ne jamais révéler la promesse faite en notre présence. Dont acte."

La chaîne remonta le long de sa baguette et sur sa main, puis s'évanouit soudainement, ne laissant aucune trace. Les deux hommes se regardaient toujours fixement et Slade se redressa finalement, rangeant totalement son pistolet le long de sa cuisse.

"Peut-être pouvons-nous maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses ?"

Bellatrix eut un sinistre sourire.

"Les choses sérieuses. Le Paradoxe de Mordred."

Al'Najin se tut, regardant la sorcière qui avait rangé sa baguette le long de son avant-bras. C'était incroyable comme l'instrument semblait _vivant_ entre les mains de Bellatrix, frémissant et sautillant seul. Al'Najin n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir lancer un sortilège sans Bellatrix à côté alors même qu'il savait que c'était stupide. Les baguettes n'étaient pas vivantes en elles-même, elles étaient une extension de leur sorcier. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de Bellatrix alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

"C'est une loi magique universelle. Tout le monde la connaît, bien qu'elle ait commencé à tomber en désuétude après l'instauration du Ministère. Auparavant, était Roi ou Enchanteur celui qui parvenait à surpasser les autres et à prouver son talent. La hiérarchie était basée sur les capacités de chacun mais, au-delà d'un certain écart, tout revient à la différence des niveaux de pouvoir. Un sorcier puissant vaincra toujours un sorcier qui ne l'est pas, même s'il n'a aucun entraînement et que l'autre est un soldat aguerri. C'est le Paradoxe de Mordred. La magie constitue une barrière naturelle autour du corps du sorcier. Si un faible attaque un puissant, il devra systématiquement dépenser une magie bien supérieure pour toucher le fort, afin de passer cette barrière naturelle. Comme il a moins de réserves magiques que le puissant, le combat ne peut avoir qu'une issue."

Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

"En duel, aucun sorcier faible ne vaincra sérieusement un sorcier puissant. C'est strictement impossible et tout échange de sorts, quel qu'il soit, finira par la victoire du puissant."

"Tu me dis que je ne vaincrais jamais Voldemort" observa Al'Najin. "Il est deux fois plus puissant que moi."

"C'est effectivement au-delà du Paradoxe" acquiesça Bellatrix "qui se situe environ à une fois et demi, bien que le seuil puisse changer selon la maîtrise et l'imagination du sorcier. Le Paradoxe a servi de loi et de référence, d'où l'ascension de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quelque chose vient de troubler la donne."

"Quoi ?"

Bellatrix eut un sourire et se rapprocha de Slade, se collant à lui en venant caresser son visage. Elle n'arrivait même pas à son épaule et il cilla en voyant que Slade ne la repoussait pas.

"Mon moldu préféré" susurra-t-elle.

La réaction fut instantanée. Le couteau cranté de Slade était à un centimètre de son visage, arrêté par la baguette jaillit toute aussi rapidement. Pointe contre pointe et il observa une petite seconde la magie qui sortait du bout de la baguette, dessinant un petit bouclier local.

"Désolée" gloussa-t-elle "j'aime bien le taquiner. Al'Najin, en application du Paradoxe, Slade ne devrait pouvoir tenir contre aucun de nous deux. Cependant il te bat et il me tient tête, une chose que aucun sorcier d'Angleterre ne peut faire si je m'y mets sérieusement. Et j'étais sérieuse face à lui. Il n'a aucune magie, il devrait être tout en bas de la hiérarchie d'après le Paradoxe. Et pourtant il est mon égal."

Ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau le visage du mercenaire silencieux.

"Le Paradoxe a été établi il y a mille sept cents ans" expliqua-t-elle. "Peut-être les sans-magie n'étaient-ils pas un danger à l'époque, mais ils le sont définitivement aujourd'hui. Et les sorciers ne le savent pas et les sous-estiment terriblement. _Je_ les aurai sous-estimé si je n'avais pas affronté Slade chaque jour depuis deux mois. Mais soit certain, Al'Najin, qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais créé un sort ou un rituel si terrible qu'il pourrait annihiler un pays entier et le rendre inhabitable pour cinquante ans. Mes boucliers sont impénétrables pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant Slade m'a logée trois balles dans la poitrine à notre premier affrontement – s'il avait visé le cœur, tout comme si j'avais visé le cœur avec mes sortilèges, nous serions morts tous les deux. Mes boucliers sont les plus puissants d'Angleterre et il est passé au travers sans avoir de magie supérieure à la mienne."

Le silence retomba et le jeune homme soupira.

"Merveilleux, mais je suis nettement moins bon que Slade. Quoi que je fasse, il continue d'être plus rapide et plus fort que moi."

"Tu avais dit qu'il était intelligent" accusa Bellatrix vers l'homme contre qui elle était appuyée.

"Il l'est" acquiesça Slade en rangeant son couteau "il est juste un peu perturbé."

" _Vous_ êtes perturbants" siffla l'adolescent.

"En quoi ?" s'enquit poliment Slade.

"Je pensais retrouver l'un de vous mort ou mutilé, et à la place vous vous comportez comme si… comme si…"

Les sourires des deux adultes s'agrandirent, se faisant goguenards.

"Comme si ?" susurra Bellatrix.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils ne remarquaient pas qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils pouvaient se descendre mutuellement en une demi-seconde ? Bellatrix était presque entièrement appuyée sur le mercenaire, sa main levée et posée sur sa poitrine, à côté de là où elle avait appuyé sa tête. Slade avait un bras dans son dos, son pouce glissant sur la nuque pâle, sous les cheveux bouclés. Ils n'avaient plus d'arme sortie et pourtant, dans cette position, pourraient tuer l'autre d'une étincelle de magie ou d'une pression sur la nuque gracile.

Et pourtant ce n'était absolument pas du danger que l'assassin ressentait en les observant et cela le perturbait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, perdait son focus. Il savait que ce qu'ils tentaient de lui dire était terriblement important mais il n'arrivait juste pas à faire le lien.

"Va te coucher, gamin" finit par faire Slade de sa voix rauque. "Tu penseras mieux demain, à tête reposée."

Et, pensant qu'il était effectivement fatigué et que c'était la meilleure solution, Al'Najin laissa tomber l'enchantement d'intimité et tourna les talons, remontant rapidement dans le hall avant de saisir sa valise et de la monter dans sa chambre. Pourtant la douche rapide ne l'apaisa pas et il mit terriblement longtemps à trouver le sommeil.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Salut à tous !_

 _Nous sommes dimanche et donc, comme tous les dimanches, voici mon nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer, et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : La fin de la seconde année de Stan Mallory se termine. Son retour chez lui, à Londres, passe par un entraînement immédiat. Il n'a plus un seul professeur, mais deux, tout aussi fous l'un que l'autre : Slade Wilson et Bellatrix Lestranges. Et les deux semblent déterminés à lui donner tous les outils dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

* * *

Bellatrix l'attendait le lendemain matin et ils commencèrent tôt à travailler dans la salle d'entraînement après en avoir recouvert les murs de sortilèges de confidentialité. Elle prenait très au sérieux sa promesse de n'informer personne de son apprentissage et mit tout le monde à la porte, jetant de puissants sorts répulsifs, et il sut qu'une bonne partie de ses vacances se passerait enfermé avec la sorcière.

Bellatrix était le même genre de professeur que Slade et il se demanda longuement si tous ses apprentissages devaient se faire par des psychopathes qui pensaient que la meilleure façon d'apprendre un sort était de se le prendre en pleine face. Elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer, ricanant franchement, la différence entre Magie Noire et Arts Sombres : faisait partie de la magie noire tout ce qui était interdit par le Ministère, point. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était incroyable de stupidité et des dizaines de disciplines magiques étaient ainsi hors d'atteinte.

Il n'avait pas mis dix secondes à identifier la discrimination que cela entraînait. Les Nés-de-Moldus n'avaient bien évidemment rien à apprendre hors de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres sources d'information. Les Sang-Pur, en revanche, avaient des bibliothèques familiales et des savoirs ancestraux. Bellatrix, par exemple, était Maître des Arts Sombres. Hautement illégal mais les Black avaient une longue tradition dans ce domaine et leur fille cadette n'y avait pas échappé, recevant un apprentissage dès son plus jeune âge.

Cela assurait donc les Sang-Pur de toujours rester en position de force, quoi qu'il advienne, car aucune personne issue des sans-magie ne pourrait jamais se hisser à leur niveau de connaissance, n'ayant que le savoir scolaire à disposition. Lui-même, élevé par des moldus, n'aurait jamais pu pratiquer de magie noire si Bellatrix ne s'était pas mise sur son chemin.

Les Arts Sombres, en revanche, étaient un tout autre domaine. C'était une branche de magie noire et la définition en était simple – ce qui étonnait et forçait toujours l'admiration de l'assassin, la manière dont les sorciers décrivaient _simplement_ leurs domaines d'études : ils englobaient toute la magie qui requérait un sacrifice. Non pas nécessairement un sacrifice humain, au contraire : les sacrifices les plus puissants étaient ceux consentis par le lanceur lui-même.

Elle avait pris pour exemple l'un des plus terribles sorts de destruction qui n'existe, le Feudeymon : un feu magique, plus chaud que le souffle d'un dragon, brûlant n'importe quoi et doté de sa propre conscience. Il cherchait à échapper à son maître et à tout ravager. Un pur instrument de destruction, littéralement inarrêtable par quoi que ce soit. Son prix ? Une goutte de sang. Cela ne semblait rien, mais ce serait une goutte sacrifiée à jamais, qui ne serait jamais régénérée par le corps. Un allègement définitif de cette petite goutte.

Il avait immédiatement saisi le danger. Si _une_ goutte pouvait être supportable, répéter plusieurs fois le sort aurait des conséquences sur le long terme terribles. Le sang était ce qui transportait les nutriments comme l'oxygène au reste du corps. Si quelqu'un venait à en manquer, c'était un affaiblissement, puis la mort inévitable.

De la même façon, les Impardonnables étaient assimilés aux Arts Sombres car ils rongeaient le libre-arbitre de leur lanceur, créant une addiction et faisant basculer dans une spirale infernale. La sorcière avait pu s'en sevrer seulement après douze ans sans lancer le moindre sortilège et encore, elle savait qu'elle ne prendrait jamais le risque d'en relancer un, quel que soit le contexte.

Un autre problème était venu s'ajouter à l'entraînement de Bellatrix : Slade n'était pas content. Du tout. Il était même d'une humeur de chien et il le lui faisait clairement sentir quand, après un entraînement magique intensif, ils passaient en entraînement physique. Il mordait la poussière beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu malgré ses tentatives de défense et de riposte.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il passait son temps à se faire laminer par un de ses professeurs et il était proche de son point de rupture. Si bien que lorsqu'un sort de Bellatrix l'envoya vicieusement valser et que Slade, entré à ce moment, le rattrapa par la peau du cou, manquant d'un cheveu de lui briser la nuque, il en eut sérieusement marre. Son épée jaillit en une fraction de seconde et déchira le bras du mercenaire avant qu'il ne se jette sur Bellatrix, épée dans une main et baguette dans l'autre, les yeux illuminés de fureur meurtrière.

Bellatrix para son épée d'un bouclier chatoyant mais cela n'avait pas été son but et sa robe prit vie, les lambeaux de tissu noir remontant autour de son cou et de ses mains pour l'étrangler et l'immobiliser. Cela lui fournit une ouverture d'une demi-seconde et sa botte percuta la sorcière en plein estomac, la faisant valser à son tour. Elle heurta un mur pour sa plus grande satisfaction et il sentit l'assaut dans son dos, transplanant avant que l'épée de Slade ne le tranche en deux.

Le combat à l'épée s'amorça, brutal, mais il se contentait juste de le ralentir. Sa baguette s'agitait, en apparence sans effet, et il ne prononçait pas de sorts – mais deux fusils se détachèrent du mur et s'armèrent seuls. La détonation retentit terriblement et Slade eut à peine le temps de désengager. Cela suffit au sorcier à animer les armes, métamorphosant les lames pour les affiner et en rendant même certaines barbelées. Il eut un sourire mauvais vers Slade et un geste de baguette projeta plus de trente épées, lances et autres droit sur le mercenaire. Il esquiva le premier assaut mais Al'Najin contrôlait la trajectoire des armes et elles le suivirent après s'être redéployées.

Il couvrit une surface nettement plus grande la seconde fois et Slade recula à nouveau, brisant plusieurs des lames qui le suivaient de sa propre épée. Le sol se déforma soudain sous ses pieds. Au même moment, Al'Najin avait sauté, évitant de nouveau les sorts de Bellatrix. Deux adversaires était quelque chose de terrible à gérer, surtout deux fous comme il avait face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester statique une seconde et cela ralentissait les sorts qu'il modelait – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de planter deux dagues dans le dos de l'autre sorcière et de finir avec son épée sur la gorge de Slade après que ses propres vêtements ne se soient accrochés au mur, le clouant une seconde de trop avant qu'il ne les déchire pour se dégager.

Il s'arrêta, la pointe sur la gorge, et eut un sourire amusé avant de lever calmement ses deux mains. Al'Najin sentit un souffle d'air et une violente brûlure dans son dos et il bascula en avant – pour que Slade ne fauche ses jambes, le faisant tomber au sol. Sa large main écrasa son visage sur le sol alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son dos, s'y asseyant en le clouant au sol de tout son poids. Bellatrix plus loin se passa une main sur le visage, puis essuya sa bouche où du sang coulait.

"Sors-moi ça s'il te plaît" s'étrangla-t-elle en s'approchant.

Slade s'exécuta de sa main libre, levant un sourcil en voyant le suintement noir.

"Al'Najin, s'il te plaît" souffla Bellatrix, ses traits crispés "pas de _poison_ pendant des _entraînements_."

"C'était un entraînement" remarqua le jeune homme, de mauvaise foi, pouvant à peine bouger sa mâchoire avec la main de Slade qui le maintenait immobile. "C'était un poison à action lente."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur, en train de se lancer à elle-même des dizaines de sorts de soin à la suite. "Tu comptais utiliser quoi en combat réel ?"

"Venin de Basilic" articula-t-il. "Slade, de l'air, s'il te plaît."

"L'entraînement est terminé ?" grogna le mercenaire.

"Vais soigner ton bras…"

Slade s'écarta et il s'assit difficilement, des points noirs dansant devant les yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il eut de nouveau sa vision claire, il soigna effectivement les plaies ouvertes du mercenaire – c'était à peu près le seul sort de soin qu'il connaissait, allez savoir pourquoi. A croire qu'il l'avait appris à force de faire des entraînements avec des armes tranchantes. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans une des poches sécurisées contre sa poitrine et en sortit l'antidote qu'il tendit à Bellatrix, puis s'adossa au mur, hors d'haleine.

"Donc" demanda Slade "tu as compris quelle était ta force, maintenant ?"

"J'utilise les deux" murmura Al'Najin. "Tu es incapable de lancer des sorts, Slade, et tu ne peux pas utiliser un flingue, Bellatrix."

La sorcière acquiesça, en train de terminer d'annuler les sorts d'animation sur ses vêtements. Les lambeaux tressautaient encore un peu, essayant de s'accrocher à son cou, et elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel. La tenue s'enflamma subitement, réduite en cendres, et la mâchoire de l'assassin s'ouvrit lorsque le feu retomba alors que sa bouche s'asséchait.

Bellatrix Lestranges était indéniablement une femme magnifique. Elle lui tournait à moitié le dos mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la courbe de ses seins et de ses fesses, la pâle luminosité de sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux cascadaient en longues boucles noires dans son dos. Sa baguette semblait vibrer de magie alors qu'elle l'agitait nonchalamment, conjurant des vêtements qu'elle revêtit ensuite. La main de Slade qui frappait violemment l'arrière de son crâne le ramena soudain à la réalité. Il lui jeta un regard perdu et le mercenaire soupira. Merveilleux… des hormones d'adolescent à gérer maintenant en plus. La sorcière plus loin en rit d'ailleurs.

"Ce n'était pas pour toi, Al'Najin" susurra-t-elle. "Tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi, les adolescents ne m'intéressent pas."

Il s'empourpra violemment sans oser bouger et elle se rapprocha de sa démarche souple, posant deux doigts sous son menton avant de le relever, fermant sa bouche.

"Et apprends à ne pas baver, c'est très malpoli."

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se détourna en rougissant malgré lui. Il tituba en se relevant et Slade secoua sa tête d'un air navré.

"Tu devrais quand même apprendre à ne pas te vider de ton énergie quand tu te bats."

"Excuse-moi d'avoir eu une forte envie de foutre une raclée à un criminel de classe internationale et à une sorcière ridiculement puissante" fit l'assassin entre ses dents. "Vous n'étiez pas à fond, n'est-ce pas ?"

"A fond ou pas, certaines choses sont difficiles à arrêter" commenta Bellatrix "et une pluie d'armes blanches enchantées pour te suivre partout l'est certainement. Métamorphose et sortilège, une combinaison terrible en duel. Ce qui me fait penser – t'es-tu jamais intéressé à l'art des illusions ?"

"Jamais rien trouvé dessus."

"Flitwick est un bon illusionniste, sans plus. Il pourrait te diriger vers les bonnes sources néanmoins."

"Et comprendre que _tout_ ce que j'ai appris à une utilité mortelle ?" demanda sarcastiquement Al'Najin en rouvrant la porte verrouillée. "Il croit pour l'instant que je refuse le combat, laisse-le dans l'ignorance encore un peu."

"Al'Najin" appela la voix de Sarab.

Il avait visiblement attendu devant leur porte tout le long de l'entraînement.

"Dans le salon, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant."

Al'Najin leva un sourcil, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, ne remarquant pas que le japonais barrait la route aux deux adultes qui le suivaient. Nyssa lui ouvrit la porte du salon et il entra sans crainte, avant de poser un genou à terre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la présence de Ra's al'Ghul en Angleterre et resta donc silencieux. Ses vêtements déchirés et les brûlures de sorts encore visibles sur ses membres ne laissaient pas vraiment de doute sur son activité précédente.

"Bonjour, Al'Najin" fit le seigneur avec un demi-sourire. "Ton entraînement se passe bien ?"

"Difficilement" admit le jeune assassin. "Je progresse, je crois."

"Qu'est-ce que Lestrange t'apprend ?"

"La magie noire et plus particulièrement les arts sombres" répondit-il sans hésiter. "Des tours très utiles et à tendance très mortelle. Elle m'a aussi entraîné aux Informulés plus intensivement, je n'ai presque plus besoin de formules."

Il acquiesça et le silence retomba un moment.

"Le journal était bien un Horcruxe" finit par annoncer le maître assassin. "Il en reste donc potentiellement quatre. Nous avons retracé son histoire avec Severus Rogue, il est probable que le carnet ait été en possession de Lucius Malefoy. Demande à ta nouvelle amie si son maître lui avait confié un objet."

L'assassin faisait les cent pas, bien qu'avec une certaine lenteur, plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Il est probable qu'il y ait un Horcruxe au moins à Poudlard. J'ai des assassins qui arpentent sa vie, si un lieu était important pour lui, nous le trouverons. Ils ont cependant l'ordre de ne pas le prendre, au vu du danger potentiel que ces objets dégagent."

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

"Tu les détruiras, puisque tu as détruit le journal. Tu as encore du venin de Basilic ?"

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

"J'ai aussi un sortilège mais qui n'est pas sans conséquences. Sacrifice permanent."

"Je préférerai le venin de Basilic" fit Ra's al'Ghul en pinçant ses lèvres. "Hm, et…"

Ses doigts saisirent un petit objet sur la table et il le lui lança.

"Travaille là-dessus avec ta nouvelle amie. Cela devrait fonctionner si tu lui fais miroiter sa liberté en échange."

Al'Najin y jeta un œil. C'était le micro qu'il avait confié à Rogue, ce qui signifiait que le Maître de Potions devait avoir eu une intéressante conversation avec quelqu'un. Ra's al'Ghul l'avait probablement déjà écoutée mais il quittait déjà la pièce, son manteau flottant derrière lui.

Le doigt de l'assassin appuya sur la touche pause, puis il remit la conversation en arrière pour la centième fois. Il était assis dans sa chambre, son menton appuyé sur ses doigts croisés, et regardait fixement l'enregistreur. Rogue était allé voir Lucius Malefoy en personne. Il lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il était mêlé à l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets – que c'était une belle tentative, mais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait terriblement furieux de l'échec. A moins, bien entendu, que Lucius ne trouve un moyen de se racheter, en le faisant revenir plus vite par exemple.

Et alors le Maître des Potions avait commencé à échafauder des théories. La Marque des Ténèbres était reliée à la magie de Voldemort. Ils ne la maîtrisaient pas, mais peut-être qu'il serait possible de tracer cette magie en sens inverse et de retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une idée brillante, digne de Severus Rogue, qui avait immédiatement séduit Lucius Malefoy. Et les deux hommes étaient restés à converser, recoupant leurs connaissances. Al'Najin ne pouvait qu'admirer l'habileté avec laquelle Severus dissimulait son impossibilité de parler de certains sujets. Il savait qu'ils étaient espionnés et ne pouvait donc prononcer certains faits à haute voix.

Mais il restait un brillant manipulateur, alternant des hésitations ou des pertes de mémoire, faisant parler un Lucius non méfiant avec aisance. Et le Mangemort ne s'en défendait pas vraiment. Il faisait toute confiance à son compagnon d'armes et souhaitait faire oublier l'échec de la Chambre à leur maître. Rien de mieux pour cela que de le ramener à la vie d'une manière définitive et, en parallèle, de préparer son règne de gloire.

L'enregistrement de Rogue aida immensément ses recherches sur la nature du lien magique. Il avait en parallèle Bellatrix à disposition, qui ne rechignait pas à ce qu'il n'expérimente sur sa Marque. De toutes manières, le serment qu'elle avait prêté envers lui était un acte de trahison et elle ne serait plus jamais la bienvenue parmi les Mangemorts. Il devait encore s'occuper de dégager le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, en transférant le rituel sur Pettigrow, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur le rat. Ce serait l'un de ses deux objectifs à Poudlard – avec trouver l'Horcruxe que Voldemort avait caché dans le château. Il se donnait un an pour y parvenir, ce qui n'était pas impossible. Peut-être devrait-il ralentir un peu dans ses études à côté, mais ce n'était pas foncièrement un problème.

Quatre jours avant qu'il ne doive retourner à Poudlard, Sarab vint néanmoins le voir, inclinant sa tête. Il avait l'air malaisé mais Al'Najin n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui faire signe de parler.

"Nous en avons trouvé un" risqua finalement son ancien professeur. "Le Seigneur a dit que nous ne devions pas y toucher mais vous l'annoncer immédiatement."

"Et ?" demanda le jeune assassin d'une voix neutre.

"Al'Sheitan l'a touché" admit Sarab. "Il doit être empoisonné – sa main nécrose et commence à remonter le long de son bras."

Une grimace de dégoût lui répondit mais Al'Najin se leva néanmoins.

"Amenez-moi là-bas. Où est-ce ?"

"Un petit village nommé Little Hangleton. Là d'où venait son père d'après les informations que vous a apportées votre invitée. Dans l'ancienne maison de son grand-père, plus précisément, une vieille cahute en ruines. Il y avait un serpent qui le gardait mais nous l'avons tué. C'est un anneau, grand comme ça, avec un symbole étrange dessus."

Sarab l'avait regardé prendre son équipement en parlant et Al'Najin préleva soigneusement un peu de venin de basilic supplémentaire pour en enduire l'une de ses dagues. Il ne se risquerait pas à abîmer l'épée de Serpentard en face d'un Horcruxe. Une dague était sacrifiable sans difficultés – le venin même en rongerait le tranchant, le faisant rouiller, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse détruire l'objet maudit.

Ils mirent cinq heurs à arriver sur place. La League avait encerclé la cahute à l'écart du village, interdisant à quiconque le voudrait d'approcher. Al'Najin s'arrêta au côté de l'imprudent qui baissa les yeux, avant de retirer son gant et remonter sa main. Ecartant le voile de la réalité, Al'Najin observa soigneusement les magies de l'Horcruxe. Son nez se plissa de dégoût sous son masque.

"Ce n'est pas soignable" annonça-t-il d'emblée. "C'est une malédiction. Tu pourrais la ralentir mais pas la retirer."

Un silence lui répondit, puis l'homme inclina la tête.

"Je vais demander à Ra's al'Ghul une mission suicide" fit-il simplement d'une voix basse.

"Ce serait mieux" approuva Al'Najin "d'autant que ce doit être relativement douloureux de ce que j'ai vu des magies autour."

"Comme de l'acide" admit l'homme. "Merci, jeune seigneur. L'anneau est au sol au centre de la cabane."

Al'Najin s'arrêta pourtant avant, observant attentivement les alentours, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sortilèges. Logique, étant donné que de la magie protectrice dans un lieu intégralement moldu aurait attiré beaucoup d'attention. Il passa à côté d'un cadavre de serpent, plusieurs flèches plantées dans son corps, reconnaissant une espèce magique terrible venimeuse. Il aurait probablement tué n'importe qui qu'il frôlait de ses crochets mais était bien décédé et Al'Najin poursuivit sa route, s'accroupissant près du sol poussiéreux.

Une cache était creusée dans le sol. Au fond, la bague gisait. Le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait l'aveuglait presque et il hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait cet artefact, magique avant que Voldemort n'en fasse un Horcruxe, mais il était visiblement très puissant. Peut-être devrait-il faire des recherches avant de le détruire ainsi… il pesa un long moment l'option, puis finalement la rejeta.

Dans tout les cas, détruire le Horcruxe détruirait l'artefact. Rechercher de quoi il s'agissait auparavant pourrait créer une tentation inutile, si c'était quelque chose de puissant. Mieux valait le détruire proprement et ne plus jamais en reparler, éliminant toute exposition à des remords ou des regrets. En conséquence, il tendit la main en arrière, paume levée.

"Donnez-moi une dague qui peut être détruite" ordonna-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit de lame tirée et l'un des assassins déposa une dague dans la main tendue. Al'Najin prit une fiole à sa ceinture, la levant pour la regarder. Le venin de Basilic semblait ramper sur les parois, d'un terrifiant rouge sombre, refusant de rester immobile dans sa fiole. L'ouverture en était large, conçue pour qu'il ne puisse y tremper son arme et ensuite laisser le venin se répandre dans la gouttière. Pourtant il sortit précautionneusement ses gants avant, les refermant autour de ses poignets, puis l'antidote, juste au cas où il ne fasse une fausse manipulation. Etre frôlé par des crochets avait suffit à le rendre presque inconscient et lui laisser des cicatrices, il ne tenait pas à tester le venin avec autre chose.

L'opération aurait été bien plus facile avec l'épée de Serpentard, qui était en permanence enduite de venin mais ne pouvait plus le blesser. Il avait tenté la chose, mais la lame l'avait reconnu comme son maître et ne se retournerait plus contre lui. Slade avait tenté de lui transpercer la poitrine avec – pour se retrouver avec une main brûlée au troisième degré que Bellatrix avait dû soigner à la hâte pour éviter une cicatrice et une raideur permanentes. L'épée gisait sagement au sol et avait à nouveau bondi dans sa main quand Al'Najin l'avait agitée, récupérant son bien. Il était toujours utile de se savoir protégé d'une arme aussi terrible.

Cependant il ne tenait pas à risquer d'abîmer l'épée avec un objet concentrant tellement de magie et il entreprit donc de déboucher soigneusement la fiole de venin, insérant la pointe de la dague italienne. Le venin se jeta aussitôt dessus, commençant à la ronger, mais Al'Najin inclina lentement la fiole, le faisant couler le long de la lame jusqu'à la garde, avant de la refermer et la reboucher tout aussi précautionneusement. Puis, agissant rapidement avant que la lame ne soit trop friable, il la planta d'un geste rapide dans la pierre sculptée sur le sommet de la bague.

Il y eut une sourde détonation qui le projeta en arrière et il se rattrapa d'un salto, retombant un genou à terre, sa baguette en main. Il attendit patiemment que la poussière ne retombe puis se rapprocha lentement, tous les sens aux aguets. Il avait sentit une vaste quantité de magie se dissiper, soufflée par le venin, mais préférait rester prudent.

Sans raison cependant, comme l'indiqua le bout de métal noirci et tordu au fond du trou. Al'Najin se concentra à nouveau, cherchant à distinguer toute la magie des environs, même la plus infime, mais sans succès. Il n'y avait plus rien de surnaturel aux alentours et il tendit prudemment son doigt toujours ganté, touchant le bout de métal, avant de faire un signe de tête.

"Al'Sheitan" ordonna-t-il. "Essaie de le prendre."

L'assassin déjà condamné s'approcha sans discuter, s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Il put ramasser l'anneau de sa main intacte sans difficultés ni brûlure supplémentaire et l'enveloppa soigneusement avant de le déposer dans le coffret emmené à cet effet. Al'Najin ramassa la garde de la dague, dernière partie intacte alors que le reste de la lame s'effritait, et l'enveloppa également avant de donner les deux objets à Al'Sheitan.

"Ramène-les à Ra's al'Ghul" ordonna-t-il.

Un signe de tête lui répondit et ils vérifièrent soigneusement qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les environs avant de disparaître aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus. Cela avait duré trois heures, constata Al'Najin sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait mis que quelques minutes. Probablement le déferlement de magie lui avait-il fait perdre toute notion du temps écoulé.

Trois jours plus tard, comme si de rien n'était, il reprenait le train pour Poudlard, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Ses camarades de Poufsouffle étaient déjà installés dans un compartiment et il les rejoignit, répondant brièvement aux salutations en reprenant le rôle de Stan Mallory. Avec un peu de chance cette mascarade serait terminée une fois qu'il aurait trouvé l'Horcruxe de Voldemort à Poudlard. Il avait soif de combats – de véritables combats, contre des gens qui pourraient le mettre en réelle difficulté. Le genre d'adrénaline que lui offraient Slade et Bellatrix lorsqu'il les affrontait.

Les gens qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer étaient ses adversaires favoris. Chaque seconde d'affrontement pouvait être mortelle, la première inattention coûter terriblement cher. Il aimait cette adrénaline. Ses pensées repartirent en arrière, vers son affrontement avec le Flash. Le combat le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais mené, indiscutablement. Et il admettait avoir une certaine envie de recommencer, quitte à se retrouver capturé et emprisonné. Aucune prison ne pouvait sérieusement le retenir de toutes façons.

"Hey, t'as entendu la dernière, Stan ?" demanda soudain Susan en se penchant sur lui.

"Hm ?" demanda-t-il, arraché à ses pensées.

"Sirius Black s'est échappé ! C'est sûr que sa cousine l'a aidé, c'est pas possible autrement ! Deux évasions en six mois, alors que personne n'avait jamais pu mettre un orteil hors d'Azkaban… Le ministère est en effervescence, ma tante y est tout le temps."

Il ignora le déblatérage de Susan. Sirius Black était finalement assez puissant pour s'évader. Oh, il savait parfaitement que Bellatrix n'avait aucunement aidé son cousin. Vu le mépris avec lequel elle parlait de lui, Al'Najin soupçonnait même qu'il ait été totalement innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait. Il n'avait pas trahi les Potter, en tout cas. Il n'aurait rien fait contre son meilleur ami et Pettigrow se promenait toujours à Poudlard sous la forme du rat des Weasley.

Lorsque Susan eut fini de parler de l'évasion extraordinaire de Sirius Black, il était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, recherchant mentalement tous les lieux où Voldemort pouvait avoir caché un Horcruxe. Ce n'était pas la Chambre des Secrets, il en était certain pour l'avoir fouillée entièrement à la fin de l'année passée. La Chambre ne contenait rien cependant, à sa grande déception. Il ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu, peut-être un héritage caché ou des vieux livres de Salazar, mais il n'y avait strictement rien eu et aucun passage secret supplémentaire.

Il ne suivit pas vraiment la Répartition et soupira en voyant le festin. Les plats étaient toujours les mêmes et de la même qualité nutritive. Bon, ce n'était pas un drame, mais un peu de variété serait cependant la bienvenue de temps en temps. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune et, dès que le couvre-feu fut passé et tout le monde couché, Stan ressortit furtivement de ses quartiers. Il avait un Horcruxe à trouver, autant mettre à profit la quantité de sommeil réduite dont il avait besoin.

Il avait décidé de changer de méthode de recherche. Si l'année précédente il avait étudié les endroits les plus probables pour une cachette, cela n'avait rien donné et il s'était donc décidé à une fouille méthodique du château. Il avait décidé de commencer par le sous-sol et de lentement remonter, notamment parce que les Serpentards connaissaient mieux les cachots que personne et ensuite parce qu'ils étaient tellement peu visités qu'il pouvait les parcourir la nuit sans crainte – Rogue ne lui dirait rien s'il le surprenait dans le coin.

Cela décrut considérablement son temps de présence à la bibliothèque. Etudier des livres était bien, mais moins rapide à ses yeux qu'avoir un professeur particulier. Bellatrix était indéniablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans le monde de la magie, avec l'intérêt pour lui de Flitwick et McGonagall. Les livres permettaient d'acquérir une base, les professeurs vivants de rectifier les erreurs. Un apprentissage était toujours plus valable que des centaines d'heures de lecture parce qu'il prenait beaucoup plus en compte l'aspect pratique et personnalisé de la chose.

Pendant des mois il erra dans le château, étudiant pièce après pièce, couloir après couloir, recherchant le moindre passage secret. La chose la plus ennuyeuse de Poudlard était devenu Rémus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense. Non pas à cause de ses cours, plutôt bons dans l'ensemble même si bien trop faciles pour le jeune assassin. Non, l'homme le suivait, se retrouvait souvent sur son chemin, et manifestait bien trop d'intérêt à son encontre.

Il avait du coup demandé une enquête à l'extérieur. Trouver qu'il connaissait ses parents biologiques n'avait pas été compliqué. Savoir qu'il était un loup-garou l'avait davantage inquiété. Il savait juste que les sens des lycanthropes étaient plus développés que ceux des humains, mais il ne savait pas à quel point et ne pouvait donc déduire ce que Lupin avait deviné sur lui.

Un soir de décembre, il était assis sur la rambarde d'un des balcons extérieurs du second étage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y être, le couvre-feu passé depuis longtemps, mais avait eu besoin de prendre l'air avant de se replonger dans ses recherches de l'Horcruxe. Lupin l'avait suivi plusieurs fois dans ses expéditions nocturnes mais ne l'avait ni arrêté, ni puni. Il restait à distance, le surveillant sans intervenir.

Les yeux du jeune assassin étaient posés sur le ciel étoilé, par chance dégagé ce jour-là. Des formes noires lointaines y tournoyaient. Au vu de la sensation de malaise en les regardant, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait des détraqueurs. Après l'évasion de Sirius Black, le ministère de la Magie avait tenu à en placer autour de Poudlard malgré les protestations du directeur. Il était passé entre les mailles de leur contrôle lors du trajet en train, activant son occlumencie au maximum, mais n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience.

Ses pensées se détournèrent des détraqueurs, retournant vers l'Horcruxe. Sa fouille du sous-sol, puis du premier étage n'avait rien donné. Où que Voldemort ait caché son morceau d'âme, il était terriblement bien dissimulé. Il ne renoncerait pas cependant.

Une grande sensation de froid l'envahit soudain et il fronça des sourcils, activant ses protections au maximum. Il ne voyait pas d'agresseur mais se releva néanmoins d'un bond avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol devant le parapet, au cas où l'origine de la magie qui agissait sur lui soit dans le parc. Briser la ligne de vue ne suffit cependant pas et la sensation s'amplifia. Une voix se fit entendre dans le lointain, un cri, comme un écho, et il posa instinctivement sa main sur la poignée de son épée.

Le froid augmenta encore, engourdissant ses membres. Il activa instantanément sa magie, se réchauffant de l'intérieur, et l'agression subtile se fit soudain beaucoup plus violente, le prenant par surprise. Les cris hurlèrent dans sa tête. Il tenta d'occluder au maximum de ses capacités et les cris s'éloignèrent un moment, avant de revenir, amplifiant le froid. L'attaque se concentra sur sa mémoire, occultant certains souvenirs, et il comprit soudain ce qu'il se passait.

Un détraqueur le ciblait spécifiquement. Sa baguette jaillit alors que la cagoule noire apparaissait au-dessus du parapet. Le sort lancé à bout portant laissa un trou dans la capuche sans cependant ralentir la créature et celle-ci émit un râle, aspirant l'air. Ses barrières d'occlumencie frémirent et explosèrent soudain en même temps que les cris et il se retrouva dans sa propre mémoire. La sensation de la ceinture de Dursley cingla ses épaules, mais son malaise s'amplifia soudain en reconnaissant les cris – ceux de ses parents, mêlés à d'autres encore plus terribles, de gens qu'il avait lui-même exécutés.

Des choses qu'il avait cru oubliées ou maîtrisées et qui lui revinrent soudain en pleine face. L'expression de Queen quand Slade avait décapité sa petite sœur. Une de ses premières missions dans la Ligue, accompagnant ses aînés, où il avait fait parler un homme en attaquant sa fille. Les cris qu'il entendait étaient les siens et il vacilla. Une main squelettique se tendit vers lui, cherchant à le saisir. Son instinct de survie reprit brutalement le dessus et il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait en se sentant en danger de mort – il laissa sa rage de vivre reprendre le dessus, l'envahir tout entier.

Sa colère se déversa aussitôt, écartant les souvenirs qui s'estompèrent. La magie se leva d'un coup, alimentée par la rage, et il laissa la foudre crépiter en lui avant de la libérer à bout portant sans aucune retenue. L'éclair illumina tout le parc de Poudlard et le détraqueur recula de plusieurs mètres, valsant alors que la foudre carbonisait la robe noire. Il sentit son cœur se soulever en voyant ce qui se trouvait dessous – une simple bouche, dépourvue de dents et de lèvres. Le détraqueur ne semblait même pas avoir mal et se retourna vers lui. La douzaine de sortilèges n'eut aucun effet, mais les cris revinrent en force dans son esprit et Al'Najin se décida instantanément.

Un combat ici, contre cette créature inconnue, n'aurait aucun sens. S'éloignant d'un puissant salto, il rejoignit la porte en sprintant, se jetant dans l'escalier en sautant la plupart des marches. Le détraqueur le suivait en volant, furieux, et il était incroyablement rapide, mais l'assassin n'était pas en reste. Il sauta les vingt dernières marches, plongeant en avant pour se réceptionner d'une roulade avant de reprendre sa course. Une silhouette jaillit soudain depuis le virage suivant – la silhouette de Rémus Lupin, baguette au poing, qui réagit instantanément en voyant le détraqueur à ses trousses.

"Spero Patronum !"

Une lueur argentée jaillit aussitôt, l'enveloppant avant de le dépasser, se reformant derrière lui. Toute pression disparut dans son esprit et il se retourna prudemment au cri furieux du détraqueur, cessant de courir. Entre eux, un cerf argenté flottait, incroyablement lumineux. Lupin fit un mouvement de baguette, faisant avancer le cervidé, et le Détraqueur recula d'autant.

"Hors d'ici" ordonna sèchement le professeur. "Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans Poudlard."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis la créature repartit avec un sifflement. Al'Najin se concentra, protégé par le bouclier, faisant retomber la rage et diminuer sa magie. Il avait bien failli griller sa couverture – en se sentant poursuivi, sa main s'était posée sur l'épée de Salazar et il s'était préparé à se retourner en dégainant pour un coup dévastateur. Le cerf étincela encore un moment, puis disparut, et Lupin baissa sa baguette.

"Ça va ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Ouais" murmura l'assassin. "Merci, je suppose."

"Venez par là, Mallory. Combien de temps vous êtes resté exposé au Détraqueur ?"

"Sais pas. J'étais assis et il a commencé à faire froid."

Il suivit néanmoins le professeur. Il n'avait pas de possibilité de s'échapper maintenant sans s'attirer d'énormes ennuis. Lupin le ramena dans son bureau et ouvrit ses tiroirs, avant d'en sortir une tablette et de la casser en morceaux, la posant devant lui.

"Mangez. Le chocolat est le meilleur remède contre l'effet des Détraqueurs."

"C'est une blague ?" demanda platement l'assassin.

"Essayez."

Et pourtant la première bouchée lui fit un bien fou, ramenant la chaleur dans ses membres. Il engloutit sa part sans plus hésiter, se sentant nettement mieux, sous le regard attentif de Lupin. Le chocolat le réchauffait certes mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir les souvenirs montrés – l'expression de cette fille lorsqu'il l'avait torturée devant son père. Elle avait été un peu plus âgée que lui à l'époque et ne s'en était pas tirée. Il n'avait pas cillé en le faisant. La Ligue lui avait appris à le faire, cela faisait partie des choses nécessaires à son statut d'assassin.

Le chocolat prit un goût de cendres dans sa bouche et il le reposa. Son regard se releva, se posant sur Lupin, pensif, qui l'observa en retour.

"Quel était ce sort ? Ceux que j'ai lancé n'ont eu aucun effet."

"Un Patronus. Le seul sortilège connu pour fonctionner sur les Détraqueurs. Il ne les détruit pas cependant, il ne fait que les repousser."

"Vous pourriez me l'apprendre ?"

"Beaucoup de sorciers n'y parviennent jamais, Mr Mallory."

"J'y arriverai. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça."

Lupin hésita un moment.

"Eh bien" finit-il par dire "il est évident que vous avez les réserves magiques pour le faire, au vu de vos sortilèges de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges... ce sera très difficile pour quelqu'un de votre âge mais nous pouvons essayer, oui."

"Merci."

"Retournez dans votre dortoir. Vous avez besoin de sommeil."

Stan se leva en silence, retournant vers la porte. Il avait sa main sur la poignée quand le professeur le rappela.

"Je vous rappellerai néanmoins que se promener seul de nuit n'est pas sûr, surtout pour vous. Vous avez deux assassins aux trousses, Mr Mallory."

Le jeune homme se retourna, croisant son regard.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez ni collé, ni dénoncé" dit-il lentement "mais je vous assure que j'ai pris mes précautions. Poudlard est l'école la plus sûre du monde, après tout."

"Comme vous le voulez" répondit-il en éludant la première partie de sa remarque "mais je ne serai peut-être pas toujours présent pour vous tirer des griffes d'un Détraqueur."

"Eh bien" remarqua Al'Najin "quand je maîtriserai ce sortilège, ce danger au moins sera écarté."

Il était sorti un instant après et retourna effectivement dans son dortoir, s'asseyant en tailleurs sur son lit pour méditer. Son esprit était encore agité – l'assaut mental avait sérieusement ébranlé sa maîtrise de lui-même et broyé son occlumencie. Reconstituer ses barrières à un niveau correct lui prit quasiment toute la nuit, puis ensuite seulement il s'autorisa à dormir. Sans grand succès cependant : les souvenirs lui revinrent plusieurs fois dans de violents cauchemars, le réveillant en sursaut jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne pointe, peu de temps avant le lever de ses camarades.


	18. Chapitre 17

_Salut à tous ! Le dimanche est arrivé, et le chapitre nouveau avec. L'évolution du jeune assassin se poursuit tout doucement. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à mes reviewers !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Un été de rude entraînement avec deux professeurs fous et impitoyables, puis c'est le retour à Poudlard. En présence des Détraqueurs, cependant, et la réction face à ces monstres du jeune assassin est violente. Il n'y voit donc qu'une seule parade : l'entraînement, encore, à peine interrompu par la destruction d'un Horcruxe.

* * *

Aussi se retrouva-t-il de très mauvaise humeur le lendemain. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus été aussi épuisé, même après des combats ou des entraînements intensifs. Un moment il caressa l'idée d'en parler à Ra's al'Ghul, puis renonça – ce serait avouer une terrible faiblesse et le seigneur n'apprécierait pas. Nyssa le lui dirait probablement, elle était donc exclue de l'équation. Restaient Bellatrix et Slade, mais il y répugnait également.

Les deux adultes le traitaient différemment de la Ligue. Comme un apprenti, certes, ne le ménageant aucunement mais, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi ou comment, leur relation était différente. Leurs conseils portaient souvent sur des points au-delà de simples cours sur l'art de la magie ou du combat. Des choses qui pouvaient arriver dans la vie, des avertissements. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance à la Ligue mais Al'Najin restait convaincu que c'était une erreur. Il ne faisait pas partie de la Ligue pour le simple principe d'en faire partie, mais parce que leurs buts correspondaient.

Il resta silencieux au petit-déjeuner malgré le brouhaha autour pourtant plus important qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne mangea presque rien, plongé dans ses pensées, et Susan finit par lui mettre un coup de coude.

"Hey, Stan, tu as vu ça ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il mollement.

"Lestrange a été assassiné ! Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix."

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il sans comprendre tout de suite, ne faisant pas le lien avec la Bellatrix dans leur manoir de Londres.

Elle lui tendit le journal et il le prit d'une main distraite, prenant une gorgée de lait de l'autre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la une et la grande photo, et il recracha aussi sec le liquide dans sa bouche, s'étouffant.

La photo, incroyablement crue pour un journal aussi grand public, montrait le corps de Rodolophus Lestrange au sol. Sa tête n'était presque plus reconnaissable – tout le côté droit, tourné vers le ciel, en était déformé, la boîte crânienne explosée. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître un impact de balle d'assez gros calibre – 12,7, probablement. Un seul tir, qui avait frappé directement au cerveau. Le Mangemort n'avait eu aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'article mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Rodolphus devait être amené pour interrogatoire au Ministère, au cas où il ait des informations supplémentaires sur sa femme et son cousin par alliance. La chose avait été laissée sous silence, l'homme entouré d'une garde rapprochée et d'une horde de détraqueurs. Il avait débarqué d'Azkaban dans un endroit maintenu secret et les Aurors avaient été sur le point de transplaner, moins de deux minutes après leur arrivée sur la terre ferme, lorsque la tête du Mangemort avait explosé.

Leurs recherches immédiates n'avaient pas montré âme qui vive et cela confirmait encore ses doutes. Il le connaissait assez bien pour l'affirmer avec certitude : ce tir était signé Slade Wilson.

Un excellent sniper, assez loin pour ne pas être repéré. Le calibre était aussi celui qu'utilisait le mercenaire australien. Surtout, peu de tireurs d'élites avaient entendu parler de sorciers et seraient capables de se retrouver dans un lieu protégé par magie pour atteindre une cible exposée moins de cinq minutes. Il ne voyait cependant pas de motif à l'acte du mercenaire. Eh bien, Rodolphus était le mari de Bellatrix, certes, mais la sorcière, même si elle avait voulu agir contre son ex-époux, n'était pas du genre à demander à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place.

"Incroyable, hein ?" fit Susan à côté de lui.

"Incroyable" confirma-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas fut Hermione qui vint se placer derrière lui, ses mains serrées sur son journal, les jointures blanches sur le papier froissé.

"Stan ? Je peux te parler une minute ?"

Il se releva en réponse, attrapant son sac par sa bandoulière en abandonnant son petit-déjeuner grignoté, et ils sortirent de la grande salle ensemble. Ils avaient cours de Défense ensuite et se mirent en marche. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait plus vraiment parlé à Hermione. La jeune femme passait moins de temps à la bibliothèque, étudiant énormément – il avait vu le nombre d'options qu'elle avait prises – et lui-même fouillait le château. Elle finit par s'arrêter, inspirant profondément, ses mains tremblant.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione releva soudain la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

"C'est ton père, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

"De quoi ?" répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

"Lestrange. C'est ton père qui l'a tué."

Il cligna bêtement des yeux, avant de nier aussitôt.

"Hermione... ne me dis pas que tu es en train d'accuser mon père de meurtre."

Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Ne me mens pas ! Je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie, l'année dernière. Je l'ai reconnu – tous les journaux, toutes les télés ont transmis sa photo. C'est Slade Wilson, le tueur. Je ne sais pas comment il peut être Lord, pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui. Après j'ai regardé et ta sœur – c'est Nys..."

Il la saisit par l'épaule, l'entraînant dans une alcôve plus discrète en l'interrompant. Un léger cri surpris lui répondit.

"A qui tu l'as dit ?" demanda-t-il rudement en la collant au fond de l'alcôve, contre le mur.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"A qui tu as dit ce que tu as cru deviner ?" répéta-t-il.

"S... Stan, tu me fais mal !"

Il la relâcha aussitôt et elle se frottant l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

"Désolé" s'excusa-t-il mécaniquement. "Mais c'est important, Hermione – à _qui_ as-tu dit cela ?"

"Personne" répondit-elle, effrayée, avant de soudain reprendre du poil de la bête et de se redresser. "Mais s'il commence à tuer des sorciers, je le dirai ! Partout, à tout le monde !"

"Et tu ne le dirais pas aux moldus ?" demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Un regard de défi lui répondit.

"Tu es comme moi, Stan ! Tu viens de chez les moldus, tu as été bien accueilli ici ! Chez les moldus, tout le monde s'entretue. Wilson n'est qu'un ancien militaire trahi par son gouvernement, d'après les rumeurs – ça n'excuse pas de tuer les gens, mais il était _payé_ par un Etat pour faire ça !"

Un rire sans joie lui répondit.

"Ouais. Et quelle différence avec les sorciers ?"

"La magie n'est pas horrible comme ça !"

Une expression stupéfaite apparut sur le visage de Stan. Il ne pouvait pas croire à la naïveté de la jeune femme.

"Ma première année ici" énonça-t-il lentement "j'ai vu un homme abattre la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu, une licorne. Une créature incroyablement pure, profondément innocente, il l'a abattue pour boire son sang. Quand j'ai voulu la défendre, il m'a jeté un sort qui m'a brisé toutes mes côtes d'un coup."

Hermione hoqueta.

"Une exception !"

"Après" poursuivit-il, imperturbable "je suis aussi tombé sur un homme qui faisait rentrer un troll dans une école pour attaquer des enfants. Puis sur un morceau d'âme qui possédait les gens pour lâcher un serpent de vingt mètres sur des gamins."

"Mais c'est Voldemort !" chuchota-t-elle. "Ce n'est qu' _un_ homme !"

"Navré" répondit-il avec ironie "j'ai oublié que tous ses Mangemorts agissaient sous la contrainte, bien sûr. Bon sang, Hermione, il y a eu une putain de _guerre civile_ il y a dix ans en Angleterre. Demande-leur, demande aux profs ! Ce qu'il se passait, les enlèvements dans les rues, les gamins qui n'étaient jamais retrouvés ! Demande à Neville où sont ses parents, devenus fous tellement ils ont été torturés, restés à l'état de légumes depuis ! Une guerre est une guerre et elle reste moche, que ce soit chez les moldus et les sorciers. Pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence entre les deux. Les humains restent des humains, qu'ils aient de la magie ou non, soit des salauds dans leur majorité. Il y a un homme ici qui t'a ciblée spécifiquement pour te tuer, Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié."

"Non" murmura-t-elle.

"Est-ce que ça te serait arrivé chez les moldus ? Je ne pense pas. Parce qu'il y a tellement plus de moldus que de sorciers que, si tu calcules en fonction de la population, les sorciers sont bien pires."

"Ça ne change rien au fait que ton père et ta sœur soient des tueurs" fit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

"Et le père ou la mère de Malefoy, de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Nott, de Weasley, de Bones, et pratiquement tous nos profs sont des tueurs. Tu connais bien plus de tueurs chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, Hermione."

Sa voix paraissait posée mais il était en plein désarroi. Hermione connaissait l'identité de son père et de sa sœur. Peu surprenant, au vu de son intelligence. Cependant, si elle connaissait le vrai nom de Nyssa, elle avait fait le lien avec la Ligue des Assassins. Or, la règle de la Ligue était claire – ceux qui en savaient trop sur leurs plans devaient être éliminés. Ses connaissances mettaient en danger sa position à lui, en tant qu'assassin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il aimait bien Hermione. Au début, elle avait été un moyen d'accélérer son apprentissage. Ils avaient commencé à discuter au fil des sessions d'études, s'étaient entraînés à des sortilèges ensemble. Ils étaient devenus camarades plutôt que simples coétudiants. Puis il y avait eu la Chambre et leur plongée avec Cédric. Ce jour-là, Hermione avait sauvé sa vie. Elle avait avancé sous les sorts de Voldemort pour lui administrer l'antidote et ensuite détruire le carnet.

Une dette de vie était quelque chose d'important pour un assassin, pourtant il n'y avait pas que cela. Il aurait pu considérer la dette comme nulle puisqu'il l'avait protégée du Basilic. Une vie pour une vie, l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

"Stan ?" demanda une toute petite voix.

"Quoi ?" soupira-t-il, ne sachant que faire.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer Hermione, réalisa-t-il soudain. Et si la Ligue l'apprenait, il serait considéré comme traître. Il aurait pu se contenter d'en toucher un mot à Sarab ou Nyssa – sans explications, juste dire que sa mission nécessitait l'élimination de la jeune femme, et elle serait morte à son prochain retour chez elle. Mais même cela, il ne pouvait pas.

"Tu... tu as aussi..."

"J'ai tué le Basilic" éluda-t-il. "J'ai essayé de tuer celui qui buvait du sang de licorne. Hermione... est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du danger qui pèse sur ta tête ?"

"Vol..."

"Non, pas Voldemort. Les moldus. Voldemort n'est pas un danger immédiat."

"Je ne comprends pas" murmura-t-elle, et il se prit le visage entre les mains, désespéré.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. S'il couvrait la jeune femme et qu'elle révélait son secret, il mourrait probablement, ou du moins la Ligue le punirait très sévèrement. La seule issue qu'on lui avait donné pour les gens en sachant trop était la mort, et il ne voulait pas. Le dilemme lui semblait insoluble et son esprit habituellement vif ne réagissait pas, ne trouvait pas de solution alternative. Même si Hermione quittait Poudlard et l'Angleterre, la Ligue n'aurait aucune difficulté à la retrouver si elle apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'avait jamais rien caché à la Ligue et était incapable de mentir à Ra's.

"Stan ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, agacé. "Je réfléchis, Hermione !"

"Pourquoi je suis en danger ?"

Il eut un rire désabusé.

"Parce que tu sais où se trouvent Slade Wilson et la fille de Ra's al'Ghul ?" proposa-t-il. "Parce que si _n'importe qui_ apprend que tu le sais, tu vas devenir une cible pour des dizaines de gens ? Sans compter que tu _me_ mets énormément en danger. Tu sais ce que je devrai faire ? Prendre mon téléphone, appeler Nyssa, et lui dire que quelqu'un sait. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir morte, Hermione, et je cherche un foutu moyen de l'empêcher, et là, tu ne _m'aides pas_."

"Tu fais partie de la Ligue..." affirma-t-elle faiblement autant qu'elle demanda.

"Et la loi de la Ligue exige que je te tue parce que tu sais" asséna-t-il en réponse.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne résoudrait pas son dilemme. La réponse était simple – il ne voulait pas tuer Hermione. Que ce soit en le faisant lui-même ou en la dénonçant à la Ligue, le résultat serait le même : il serait son assassin.

Ou il deviendrait un traître et il risquait sa vie. Un juron lui échappa. Il n'arrivait pas à franchir ce fichu pas.

"Tu vas le faire ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Il jura à nouveau et elle sourit doucement, avant de soudain l'enlacer. Il faillit la repousser d'un coup dans le plexus mais ne bougea pas, pétrifié.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais" chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, le pétrifiant encore plus. "Ton père et ta sœur, je ne sais pas, mais quand ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, avec toi, ils étaient inquiets pour toi. Ils ne peuvent pas être entièrement mauvais non plus. Et toi tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as sauvé Ginny, tu es venu avec nous sans hésiter."

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien" répliqua-t-il vivement. "Loin de là."

"Tu n'es pas mauvais" répéta-t-elle. "Voldemort est mauvais. Malefoy est mauvais."

Il retint un éclat de rire hystérique. Malefoy, mauvais ? C'était un gamin prétentieux qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la vraie vie. Il tenta de se dégager mais elle resserra sa prise.

"Je ne le dirai à personne" promit-elle à son oreille. "Ça sera entre toi et moi, Stan, je te le promets. Je ne le dirai jamais."

Il tenta de démonter ses arguments et de se défaire de son étreinte. Il était allé sauver Ginny pour ne pas bousiller sa couverture. Elle ne l'écouta pas, accrochée à lui. On n'affrontait pas seul un basilic pour une couverture, maintenait-elle. On ne sauvait pas des licornes en affrontant plus fort que soi pour une couverture. Et de toutes façons, elle avait pris sa décision, donc ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais pour éviter qu'on ne les entende.

Et, malgré lui, il se sentit touché par sa confiance. Déplacée, de son opinion, mais cela lui faisait quand même quelque chose, nouait sa gorge. Il sentait la sincérité dans sa voix et son étreinte et sa décision fut prise.

Qu'importait le risque, aussi longtemps qu'elle lui ferait confiance, il ne la trahirait pas et n'agirait pas contre elle.

Hermione tint sa promesse dans les semaines qui suivirent. Elle ne lui reparla plus jamais de la chose, ne changea pas d'attitude envers lui. Il n'aborda pas non plus le sujet, maintenant néanmoins une étroite surveillance autour d'elle. Elle ne rentra pas chez elle pour Noël non plus. Ils étaient peut-être une douzaine à rester dans le château et le professeur Lupin lui avait proposé d'en profiter pour étudier le Patronus avec lui.

Les premiers cours particuliers furent désastreux. Mémoriser la formule et le mouvement de baguette ne fut pas bien compliqué. Puis Lupin lui avait dit de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux en exécutant le sort. Rien n'était sorti, pas même un petit filament argenté. Il avait réessayé, encore et encore, se concentrant sur des mémoires qu'il avait. Des heures pendant toutes les vacances.

Lupin avait été patient avec lui. Lui avait dit que l'immense majorité des sorciers ne réussissaient jamais ce sortilège, mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé. Alors il lui avait dit de se concentrer sur un souvenir plus heureux, quelque chose qui l'avait réellement empli de bonheur, et il avait promis qu'il chercherait un meilleur souvenir.

C'était six semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce sur le Patronus. Oh, ses cours de sortilèges avançaient bien, ses méditations pour devenir Animagus sous l'œil vigilant de McGonagall également. Il savait déjà qu'il serait une créature ailée – il se sentait souvent planer dans le ciel – sans plus d'indication pour le moment. Comme elle le lui avait conseillé, il n'avait pas cherché spécifiquement à savoir ou à être un animal particulier, attendant simplement de voir ce qui lui serait réservé.

Mais toujours pas le moindre filament argenté en vue. Il s'en était détourné temporairement en sentant la frustration monter, reprenant sa fouille méthodique du château en diminuant la fréquence des entraînements. Cela lui aéra effectivement l'esprit et il poursuivit lentement sa remontée dans les étages. Lorsque Ra's lui ordonna de rentrer pour les vacances de printemps, il en était au cinquième et toujours aucune trace de ce qu'il cherchait.

"Hey Stan" salua un matin Hermione. "Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien" répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils avaient tous les deux tenu parole. Le secret partagé les avait un peu rapprochés, au final, même s'il craignait toujours pour leurs deux vies si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?" s'enquit-il.

"J'avais trouvé un bouquin pour toi" répondit-elle avec un sourire enthousiasmé. "Mais je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, je vais te le chercher."

Il acquiesça et elle se releva, avant de se tourner à moitié vers lui.

"Tu veux venir ? Tu as déjà vu la salle commune des Gryffondor ?"

"Euh… c'est autorisé, ça ?" demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Elle sourit avec amusement.

"Tu te soucies des règlements, toi ?" taquina-t-elle, et il se rendit d'un haussement d'épaules, la suivant hors de la Grande Salle. "Tu rentres pour les vacances ?"

"Ouais. Et toi ?"

"Aussi" admit-elle. "Ton père veut te voir ?"

Il serra ses lèvres.

"Il n'est pas mon père" signala-t-il à mi-voix. "Le père de Kaheda veut me voir."

Cela signifiait probablement qu'ils avaient trouvé un autre Horcruxe et avaient besoin de sa présence pour le détruire. Il ne désobéirait néanmoins pas à Ra's al'Ghul, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une autre session de "vacances" constituée uniquement d'entraînements où il perdrait systématiquement. Entre son animagus qui avait commencé à stagner depuis qu'il savait être un oiseau, le Patronus qu'il était incapable de faire apparaître et les migraines que lui collaient les sortilèges à mouvement modulable que lui enseignait Flitwick, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une frustration en plus.

Hermione chuchota le mot de passe devant la Grosse Dame et il roula des yeux, ayant parfaitement entendu le mot prononcé. Le tableau bascula néanmoins et il y eut un couinement, puis un petit rongeur passa en galopant, suivi par un gros chat énorme que Hermione rattrapa au vol.

"Pattenrond !" reprocha-t-elle. "Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas chasser Croûtard !"

L'assassin posa son œil sur le rat qui allait disparaître, puis plongea en avant, à peine visible. Sa main se referma sur l'animal et il pressa immédiatement sa gorge alors qu'il couinait, le privant d'oxygène. Il s'évanouit en à peine quelques secondes, mais Al'Najin l'avait déjà fourré dans sa poche. L'occasion avait été trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer et pourtant il poussa un juron sonore.

"Tu l'as raté ?" soupira Hermione.

"Oui" mentit-il sereinement. "Il est rentré dans un trou du mur. Bah, je suppose qu'il reviendra."

Et ce fut sans regarder en arrière qu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelques regards surpris se posèrent sur lui puis il salua poliment les Gryffons présents. Plusieurs lui rendirent sa salutation et Hermione reposa son chat avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle avait un épais livre en main lorsqu'elle redescendit et le lui tendit.

"Je discutais l'autre jour avec le professeur Vector" expliqua-t-elle "et j'ai parlé, je ne sais pas trop comment, de combien j'admirais les prestidigitateurs quand j'étais petite. Il m'a conseillé ce livre si je voulais en savoir plus sur les illusions et il est juste _passionnant_. Je l'ai fini, alors…"

Il souleva la couverture, jetant un œil à la table des matières.

"Oh wow" murmura-t-il.

Ce n'étaient pas que des sortilèges d'illusion répertoriés, comme c'était le cas de nombreux livres de sorts. L'auteur abordait visiblement l'art de faire croire à ses illusions, de tromper les sens adverses.

"Ça doit être très intéressant" admit-il. "Merci, Hermione. Tu ne veux pas le rendre à la bibliothèque pour que je l'emprunte à mon nom ?"

"Il est à moi" fit-elle avec un rire alors qu'ils quittaient la salle commune. "Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans l'index de la bibliothèque, alors j'ai écrit à Fleury et Botts et ils me l'ont envoyé, c'était leur dernier exemplaire. Tu peux le garder autant que tu veux."

"Tu as pratiqué ?" interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

"Un peu" admit-elle en faisant jaillir sa baguette. " _Aetherna Lux._ "

Une douce lueur jaillit de sa baguette, puis se répandit dans l'air. Il se demanda un instant à quoi cela servait, puis tenta instinctivement d'observer les alentours. Rien à faire, son regard revenait toujours sur la lumière sans source, l'admirant. Elle était incroyable belle, miroitant faiblement, et il étendit ses autres sens. Pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà en haut de l'escalier. Il secoua la tête, s'éclaircissant les idées, et Hermione éteignit le sort d'un autre mouvement de baguette.

"Il marche !" fit-elle avec enthousiasme. "Je ne l'avais jamais testé sur quelqu'un, je n'étais pas sûre que ça marchait !"

"Il marche" confirma-t-il.

Il aurait pu tomber dans l'escalier, concentré sur la lumière, s'il n'avait pas utilisé le reste de ses perceptions. Quelqu'un de non entraîné au combat en aveugle aurait probablement plus de mal à lutter contre la légère illusion.

"Tu peux le relancer ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione s'exécuta joyeusement. Plutôt que de regarder la lumière, il ferma les yeux, immobile et concentré. La magie était douce et chaude, ronronnant en caressant son visage comme les rayons du soleil. Ce n'était aucunement un sort agressif comme la plupart de ceux utilisés en duel – même les métamorphoses avaient tendance à émettre une impression d'agression. Rien que cela était très dangereux – pris dans la folie d'un combat, on pensait moyennement à contrer les magies qui avaient l'air aussi bienfaitrices.

"C'est un sort impressionnant" commenta-t-il finalement, et Hermione l'éteignit à nouveau, rangeant sa baguette.

"Il avait l'air super, alors c'est le premier que j'ai testé" avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Je vais déposer le livre chez moi, si tu veux bien" offrit-il. "Tu veux venir ?"

Elle eut l'air surprise, puis acquiesça avec un large sourire. Peu de gens manifestaient jamais l'envie de rentrer chez les Poufsouffle, la maison la plus ignorée de Poudlard, mais ce fut avec curiosité qu'elle le suivit. Plusieurs personnes de leur année la saluèrent et il lui fit signe de patienter une minute, montant dans son dortoir en déposant le livre sur son lit avant de s'agenouiller devant son sac, l'ouvrant en grand avant de soulever le double-fond.

Il avait sentit Pettigrow s'agiter et ne tenait pas à lui faire face en public. Fort heureusement, Aesclepios et lui avaient prévu le coup depuis qu'il projetait de capturer le rat et il ouvrit soigneusement le bocal aux parois couvertes de sortilèges, y faisant tomber le rat groggy avant de le refermer et de le sceller de plusieurs autres sorts, puis d'une gangue de métal résistant qui empêcherait Pettigrow de faire éclater le verre pour se métamorphoser dedans. Puis il dissimula à nouveau le bocal et rangea précautionneusement le livre emprunté, pour enfin redescendre comme si de rien n'était.

Il eut cependant à peine le temps d'entamer sa lecture dans le train du retour avant de devoir rejoindre le quai. Sarab l'y attendait, comme à l'accoutumée, ses mains gantées, et ils se saluèrent un peu avant qu'il ne dise au revoir à Hermione d'un signe de tête et qu'il ne s'éloigne sans grande conviction avec le japonais qui avait pris son sac d'autorité. Pour la première fois, il allait devoir mentir à Ra's al'Ghul, et le jeu serait terriblement dangereux.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas devant le hall de King's Cross pour rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait qu'une traînée rouge et jaune le percutait de plein fouet. Un long instant il fut déstabilisé par la vitesse folle autour de lui, puis réalisa que le Flash le tenait à la gorge, sprintant, son visage concentré. Londres disparut en quelques instants à peine autour d'eux. Il saisit la main sur sa gorge, tentant de défaire les doigts serrés, sans succès immédiat, et se préparait à se libérer d'un sort dévastateur quand le Flash s'arrêta soudain.

Son estomac remonta dans sa gorge au brusque changement de vitesse et il vacilla alors que la main sur sa gorge le relâchait enfin. Un coup dans le dos lui fit poser un genou à terre, haletant, et il releva les yeux.

C'était bien le même regard bleu qu'il avait affronté près d'un an et demi auparavant. L'homme ne souriait pas – et Al'Najin réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être très puissant pour son âge. Le Flash ne devait pas avoir vingt-cinq ans en réalité.

"Bonjour, Mr Mallory" fit néanmoins l'américain. "Ou peut-être devrai-je dire Al'Najin ?"

L'assassin se releva lentement, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

"Bonjour, Mr Allen" répondit-il avec politesse. "L'invitation fut un peu rude."

"N'espérez pas des excuses."

Al'Najin s'épousseta, pesant ses options. Il pouvait tenter d'affronter le Flash avec de grandes chances de perdre. Ou il pouvait transplaner aussi sec – même s'il ne dépassait pas les cent kilomètres de rayon, la confusion entraînée pourrait lui permettre de s'échapper. Le Flash ne pourrait pas fouiller une aussi grande zone en aussi peu de temps.

A la place, un peu idiotement, il choisit d'écouter ce que le Flash avait à lui dire.

"Alors" s'enquit-il en ce sens "que teniez-vous tellement à me dire pour que vous enleviez un jeune garçon en plein jour ?"

"Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda Barry avec curiosité, le dévisageant.

"Je vais sur mes quatorze ans" répondit-il sur un ton traînant. "Est-ce réellement important ?"

"Si jeune" murmura Barry.

"Je suis plus puissant que l'immense majorité des adultes" signala platement l'assassin.

"Oh, je sais."

Ses traits se durcirent.

"Tu es sous arrestation pour les meurtres de Malcom Merlyn et Thea Queen."

"Réellement ? Je n'ai porté aucun des coups mortels."

"Pour complicité de meurtre, alors" suggéra le Flash.

"Ce serait plus exact" reconnut Al'Najin. "Ça sera tout ? J'ai participé à l'arrestation d'un sociopathe qui a tenté de détruire une ville entière, occasionnant des milliers de victimes, et d'une tueuse et donc tu me cours après au-delà d'un océan ?"

"Thea Queen n'était pas une tueuse" fit Barry, et Al'Najin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Thea Queen a tué mon amie et l'amour de ma sœur. Si la chose était à refaire, je la referai sans une hésitation."

"Elle était sous l'influence de…"

"Rien ni personne ne l'a obligée à passer un an à être entraînée par un traître de la Ligue des Assassins et à consommer ce qu'il lui présentait" cracha-t-il en réponse. "Tu refuses juste de voir que la sœur de ton amie n'était pas un ange d'innocence."

"Le meurtre est interdit quelles que soient les personnes" remarqua doucement Barry "donc cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'emprisonner. Je sais que ce sont loin d'être les seules personnes que tu as tuées."

Le silence retomba et un sourire méprisant naquit sur les lèvres du jeune assassin. Il n'aurait pas dû aborder le nom de l'assassin de Ta'er al'Sahfer, car l'adolescent était maintenant furieux. Sa baguette jaillit entre ses doigts alors qu'il prenait une position de combat. Le Flash fit de même, dans une posture de boxe classique. Al'Najin pourtant hésita un instant.

Il avait aimé son premier combat avec le Flash malgré le danger. L'homme était redoutable, incroyablement rapide. Pourtant il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre de toutes ses tripes, comme ce qui serait nécessaire contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner voir la Ligue épuisé, il n'avait pas envie de subir encore deux semaines d'entraînements qui ne lui laisseraient pas le moindre repos – et le cumul des sortilèges de Flitwick, de ses tentatives d'Animagus, et de ses fouilles intensives le laissaient épuisé en ce moment.

Alors il prit une décision qui aurait pu paraître totalement stupide et rangea sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide.

"D'accord" accepta-t-il. "Je me rends."

Le Flash eut l'air franchement surpris et ne baissa pas ses poings pour autant. Al'Najin inclina sa tête.

"Dois-je déposer mes armes au sol ?"

"Fais-le" répondit l'autre.

Il détacha l'étui de sa baguette et s'accroupit, le déposant devant lui, à un bon mètre de distance. Puis il retira ses deux dagues de ses bottes, les posant également plus loin, ainsi que le petit pistolet de secours qu'il avait.

"Voilà. J'étais supposé être en civil, je n'avais pas grand-chose" fit-il en se relevant, les mains levées et paumes ouvertes. "Le reste est dans mon sac que tu as laissé avec Sarab."

En dehors de l'épée de Serpentard à sa ceinture, bien sûr. Le Flash se rapprocha et il inclina sa tête.

"Tu peux me fouiller."

Il resta effectivement immobile, les mains levées, le temps que le héros ne s'exécute. De même qu'il le laissa ramener ses mains dans son dos et les lier – pas qu'il ne puisse les faire sauter d'une explosion de magie, mais il ne le lui indiqua pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se rendait pour être emmené dans une prison secrète qu'il restait stupidement sans défense.

"Ah, et s'il te plaît" demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre alors que le Flash posait sa main dans le bas de son dos après avoir rangé ses armes dans un sac. "Deux choses."

"Oui ?"

"Premièrement, fait très attention avec ma baguette, dans l'étui de cuir. Elle m'est accordée et elle est capricieuse, surtout les striures argentées – elle a déjà brûlé au troisième degré quelqu'un qui l'a prise sans ma permission."

"Pourquoi me le dire ?"

"Je préférerai que vous ne l'abîmiez pas" répondit-il avec un petit rire.

"Ok. Et l'autre chose ?"

"Si tu pouvais éviter le passage "je me rends" quand tu raconteras le combat épique, cela m'éviterait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'ennuis si la chose devait parvenir aux oreilles de la Ligue."

"Cela va être difficilement crédible sans blessure d'aucun de nous deux" remarqua le Flash.

"Hm… tu m'as étranglé pendant que tu m'enlevais et quand tu t'es arrêté, j'ai été déstabilisé une seconde. Tu m'as assommé et je me suis réveillé quand tu m'avais désarmé."

"C'est crédible ?" demanda Barry, sceptique.

"J'ai toujours dit et répété qu'un ennemi aussi rapide était probablement le plus dangereux que je puisse avoir sur Terre. Une grande partie de ma force vient de ma vitesse nettement supérieure à celle de mes ennemis. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucune idée de ta propre dangerosité."

"Oh, j'en ai une" marmonna Barry entre ses dents. "Je ne vais pas te mettre dans une cellule différente pour ça."

"Je n'y comptais pas."

La course fut bien plus longue cette fois-ci. Incroyablement longue, et il réalisa qu'ils traversaient l'Atlantique à une vitesse formidable. Lorsque le monde se stabilisa de nouveau, il était dans un couloir devant une vaste porte ronde blindée. Le Flash la fit s'ouvrir, puis le poussa en avant et ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste tunnel parfaitement rond, en forme de cercle également. Une cellule arriva devant eux et s'ouvrit et il y avança sans plus discuter. Le héros lui délia enfin les mains alors que l'épaisse porte se fermait.

"Plus de "magie" ici" remarqua néanmoins le Flash alors que la porte se scellait.

"Est-ce que c'est l'accélérateur de particules de Central City ?" demanda Al'Najin avec curiosité. "Excellente idée. Incroyablement bien isolé et personne n'irait jamais regarder là-dedans."

"Oui, c'est l'accélérateur" reconnut le Flash. "Bon séjour, Al'Najin."


	19. Chapitre 18

_Non, je ne suis pas du tout en retard. Je ne suis jamais en retard, d'abord. Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Rodolphus Lestrange est mort, tué par Slade Wilson. Alors que Stan a son identité découverte par Hermione, il prend une décision difficile : pour la première fois, il devra mentir à Ra's al'Ghul, car dire la vérité entraînerait immédiatement la mort d'Hermione. Sur son chemin du retour pour les vacances, cependant, il est intercepté à Londres par Barry Allen, le Flash, qui a retrouvé sa trace et le capture pour l'emprisonner.

* * *

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Les murs de la cellule était capitonnés. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de dix mètres carrés et l'obscurité retomba à l'extérieur dès que le Flash eut refermé la porte ronde de l'autre côté de la porte blindée. Les parois de sa cellule émanaient d'une douce lueur bleutée cependant, nullement agressive. Quelque chose d'étrange s'en dégageait et, se souvenant des paroles de l'autre, il tenta d'accéder à la magie.

Le pouvoir ronronnait néanmoins doucement dans ses veines comme à l'accoutumée. Eh bien, probablement ne pourrait-il pas percer les murs blindés de force, mais a priori rien ne l'empêchait de transplaner de l'autre côté de la vitre, ou plus loin. Au pire, il pourrait donc toujours s'en aller. En attendant, il était dans un endroit extrêmement sécurisé où personne ne voulait le tuer. Sans plus de crainte, il s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol, enlevant même ses bottes pour être plus à l'aise, et ferma les yeux, le dos bien droit. Une petite transe animagus, puisqu'il ne craindrait pas de laisser tomber ses défenses…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, adossé au fond de sa cellule.

Les jours suivants furent les plus calmes qu'il ait connu de toute sa jeune vie. Il avait pu dormir incroyablement longtemps, faisant des siestes fréquentes. Le reste du temps, il méditait en majorité. Pas seulement sur sa transe Animagus. Il avait longuement réfléchi à sa propre vie avec la Ligue. Le visage de la fille qu'il avait torturée et tuée des années plus tôt n'avait pas disparu après l'incident avec le détraqueur, le réveillant encore parfois la nuit. Et surtout, il avait pris conscience d'une chose cruciale.

Il n'avait pas de souvenir assez heureux pour créer un Patronus.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait tout tenté – le jour où Nyssa l'avait accepté dans la Ligue, lui donnant son nom, jurant implicitement qu'il ne serait plus jamais une victime. Les soirées qu'il avait passé à Nanda Parbat en compagnie de Nyssa et de Ta'er al'Sahfer, la blonde penché sur lui avec patience, lui apprenant à lire et écrire. Sa brève vie avec Slade Wilson. Après s'être promis de la protéger, il avait même essayé avec les souvenirs d'Hermione. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Il ne ressentait pas suffisamment d'émotions positives pour un tel sortilège d'âme et cela l'avait perdu.

Il n'avait jamais songé auparavant à être heureux. Il ne l'était certainement pas chez les Dursley. Ensuite il était devenu un assassin et avait embrassé la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui – une vie où il était fort, respecté et craint. Une vie où il n'avait pas besoin de s'écraser devant tous les gens qui voulaient son pouvoir.

 _Sauf_ murmura la voix rauque de Slade à son oreille _que tu n'es que le jouet de Ra's al'Ghul…_

Al'Najin cessa de penser à cela. Il n'avait pas encore osé s'avancer dans ces voies de réflexion. Peut-être par peur. A la place, il se détendit, se replongeant une nouvelle fois dans sa transe Animagus. McGonagall l'avait rassuré en lui confirmant que la plupart des sorciers mettaient des _années_ à percevoir quel type d'animal ils étaient, s'ils y parvenaient jamais. Lui savait qu'il volerait, serait un oiseau, et se laissa dériver dans ses propres pensées, sentant le vent qui l'entourait.

Soudain il fut dans le ciel, en train de planer à une altitude improbable. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses ailes noires, le portant sans effort. La Terre défilait sous lui et il étudiait la situation. Un croassement moqueur s'échappa de son bec et il sut ce qu'il était comme animal. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Voler ainsi, libre de toute contrainte mais observateur idéal, était une merveilleuse sensation et il songea, empli d'ironie, qu'il avait été stupide de traîner des mois pour attendre de ressentir cela. Il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir dans ce changement de forme, dans l'animal qui lui conviendrait.

Juste une sensation de plénitude absolue.

Lorsqu'il revint lentement à la réalité, ce fut pour voir que la lumière s'était rallumée de l'autre côté de la porte blindée. Barry Allen était assis derrière, sur les marches menant à la sortie, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, les doigts de ses deux mains entremêlés . Il était en civil et ne portait pas de masque et ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

"Tu avais l'air très heureux à l'instant" finit par remarquer l'américain.

"Je l'étais" répondit sincèrement Al'Najin.

C'était chose vraie, et il songea à essayer le souvenir de son vol pour former un Patronus. A nouveau le silence retomba, puis le Flash reprit.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Hm ?"

"Avant que tu ne demandes, j'ai coupé tous les micros" rajouta le scientifique. "Il n'y a que nous deux."

Il leva un sourcil, mais sa légilimencie ne détecta aucun mensonge. Le Flash était réellement venu lui parler seul à seul.

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi sans même te battre ? Sans même _essayer_?"

"Je n'avais pas envie de me battre."

"Vraiment ? Et cela fait trois semaines que tu es dans une cellule de dix mètres carré parce que tu n'avais pas envie de te battre ?"

"L'accueil est relativement plaisant" répondit l'assassin avec ironie. "Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je suis resté trois semaines sans essuyer au moins une tentative d'assassinat."

"Oliver est presque venu te tuer."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé faire."

"Je ne tue pas les gens."

Il ne prononça pas le _contrairement à toi_ , mais Al'Najin l'entendit néanmoins. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

"Tu es courageux. Et si je m'échappe et que je tue deux cents personnes, tu reviendras m'arrêter ?"

"Oui" acquiesça simplement le Flash.

"Et si je m'échappe encore, tu reviendras encore ? Dans un jeu infini du chat et de la souris ?"

"Je ne te laisserai pas tuer des innocents."

"Mais des coupables, si ? Le Traître n'était pas innocent. Il avait beaucoup plus tué en une fois que je ne l'ai fait de toute ma vie."

"Je ne te laisserai tuer _personne_. Merlyn aurait dû être en prison pour le reste de sa vie."

"Et pourtant ton ami Oliver l'a laissé courir et a même pactisé avec lui" fit Al'Najin en hochant sagement sa tête. "Je crains que tous tes amis n'aient pas la même morale que toi."

"Je sais" répondit le Flash à mi-voix.

"Tu n'en sais pas la moitié. Tu veux me demander autre chose ?"

Il inclina sa tête en guise de bonne foi.

"J'aimerai aussi te poser une question, si tu acceptes d'y répondre, ensuite."

"J'ai beaucoup d'autres questions à te poser" répliqua le Flash.

"Essayer ne coûte rien" fit courtoisement Al'Najin.

"Comment m'as-tu changé en pierre ?"

"Ah, la métamorphose" soupira l'assassin. "Une discipline belle et dangereuse… non, je plaisante. Une potion. Le Doigt de Méduse, la plus puissante qui n'existe au monde. Tu ne la trouveras jamais en vente, les ingrédients nécessaires pour la brasser sont ridiculement rares et chers, et la recette terriblement compliquée et potentiellement mortelle à pratiquement chaque étape. N'essaie même pas si tu n'es pas un Maître de Potions, même eux n'y arrivent pas tous. Si ça te rassure, je ne l'utiliserai pas une seconde fois sur toi."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

"Aucun intérêt, il n'y a plus d'élément de surprise et tu pourrais l'éviter ou la combattre. Je l'ai utilisée parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de te neutraliser et que tu étais de très loin la personne la plus dangereuse présente ce jour-là."

Le silence retomba un moment.

"Est-ce que tu as vraiment libéré Slade Wilson de Lian Yu ?" interrogea ensuite son geôlier.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il avait quelque chose que je voulais et j'avais quelque chose qu'il voulait. Le marché nous bénéficiait à tous les deux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de toi ? Sa liberté ?"

"Je crains que la réponse à cette question ne puisse ébranler fermement ton jugement sur ton ami Oliver Queen."

Barry le regarda dans les yeux mais il soutint son regard.

"Dis-moi quand même."

"Slade Wilson était gravement blessé sur une île dénommée Lian Yu. N'étant pas sûrs qu'ils survivraient, Oliver Queen et son amie Shado ont jugé bon de lui injecter un sérum expérimental en étant parfaitement au courant des terribles effets secondaires psychologiques qu'il pouvait avoir. Slade guérit de ses blessures après des heures de torture immonde. Au moment où il revint à la conscience, ce fut pour voir Shado, qu'il aimait, mourir. Pourquoi ? Oliver Queen avait choisi de protéger Sara Lance au-dessus de la femme avec qui il sortait et qu'il prétendait aimer."

Barry ouvrit la bouche mais il le fit taire d'un regard.

"Il a sombré dans la folie. Le sérum le brûlait en permanence, le rendant fou de douleur, et cela n'a fait qu'amplifier les effets psychologiques dévastateurs. Il a torturé Queen. Quand celui-ci s'est trouvé libre, plutôt que de lui apporter la moindre aide, ou les moindres soins mentaux, il lui a enfoncé une flèche dans l'œil et l'a laissé se noyer, coincé dans les débris d'un navire. Quand il est revenu, il était le Slade Wilson qui est retourné à Starling City – un fou, incapable de penser correctement et qui avait comme seul but sa vengeance sur Queen."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de toi ?" demanda Barry d'une voix basse. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?"

"Je l'ai soigné. Je lui ai rendu sa santé mentale et la capacité de penser clairement, d'accéder librement à ses souvenirs et de ne plus subir la souffrance en permanence."

Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne passe pas pour le méchant dans cette histoire-là, hm ?"

"Tu mens."

"Je ne mens pas et une part de toi le sait très bien. Je t'ai prévenu que tu n'aimerais pas entendre la vérité – tu l'as quand même voulue."

A nouveau, le silence s'étira, inconfortable. Finalement Barry reprit.

"Tu peux poser ta question – mais je ne promets pas que j'y répondrai."

Al'Najin pesa un moment ses mots.

"Eh bien" finit-il par dire prudemment "j'ai du respect pour toi. Tu es probablement l'une des personnes les plus puissantes sur cette planète. Aucun sort, aucune arme ne peut t'atteindre en dehors de la surprise – et encore, je ne suis pas sûr. Tu pourrais battre n'importe qui en duel. Et pourtant, tu te contentes de protéger ta cité ou d'autres gens. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de prendre le contrôle, de faire de nouvelles lois en accord avec ta morale ? Vu la manière dont tu parles, par exemple, tu es contre la peine de mort, et pourtant ton propre Etat l'applique."

"Une société ne se construit pas sur la volonté d'un seul homme" répondit Barry après un moment de silence où il réfléchissait à comment formuler sa réponse. "Si je prenais le pouvoir comme tu le suggères, et que j'imposais des lois, aussi bonnes soient-elle pour les autres, si les gens ne la veulent pas, c'est une tyrannie. Une démocratie est un accord d'un groupe de personnes pour vivre ensemble et fixer des règles communes. Il n'y a pas de vivre-ensemble si certains sont plus puissants que d'autres et peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne _veux pas_ être au-dessus de la loi. Je ne le fais que pour protéger les gens de criminels qu'ils ne peuvent pas stopper eux-même."

"Mais si tu pouvais arrêter tous les meurtres de la Terre ?"

"Une personne ne peut pas tout changer par elle-même s'il n'y a pas de volonté collective."

Ce fut au tour de l'assassin de rester silencieux. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire Barry Allen et le scientifique dut le comprendre, puisqu'il reprit.

"Je vais te donner un exemple. Ma mère a été assassinée quand j'étais petit. C'était surnaturel, et mon père est allé en prison pour ça – la seule personne présente. La police ne m'a bien entendu pas cru quand j'ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pourrai sortir mon père de prison très facilement, mais je ne le ferai pas sur sa propre demande. Il deviendrait un paria, serait considéré comme un meurtrier – il ne pourrait plus vivre dans cette société qu'il aime."

"Mais il serait libre" objecta Al'Najin.

"Non. Il serait exclu à jamais de la société et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Regarde-toi. Tu ne t'es pas défendu quand je t'ai arrêté et tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était la plus longue période sans qu'on ne tente de te tuer. Est-ce que tu es réellement libre hors de ces murs ? Ou est-ce que tu dois obéir aux ordres, aux caprices, sous peine de te faire descendre à chaque instant ? Ce n'est pas une vie. C'est une prison comme une autre."

Le coup le frappa en plein cœur mais il accusa sans faire varier son expression. Le Flash dut néanmoins le percevoir puisqu'il le laissa penser un long moment avant de reprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une école en Angleterre ?"

Al'Najin resta silencieux, encore sous le choc de sa remarque. Le Flash attendit une minute puis, prenant son silence pour un refus de réponse, secoua la tête et voulut reprendre. L'assassin lui répondit pourtant d'une voix mécanique.

"Je tente d'arrêter un tueur de licornes qui a déjà provoqué une guerre civile, dont le but ultime est d'exterminer tous les moldus – soit environ sept milliards d'êtres humains – et qui pour y parvenir sans mourir a découpé sa propre âme en morceaux indépendants."

"Pardon ?" demanda Barry, stupéfait.

"Quelle partie tu n'as pas compris ?"

"Tueur de licornes."

"Quelqu'un qui tue des licornes" répondit-il avec sarcasme.

"Les licornes n'existent p..."

"L'argenté de ma baguette est du sang de licorne" coupa Al'Najin. "Il était en train de la tuer, je l'ai mis en fuite après qu'il ait brisé toutes mes côtes et j'ai brûlé ma magie pour la maintenir en vie. Son sang s'est incrusté dans ma baguette."

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'en avait jamais autant dit à personne. Pourtant les mots ne s'étaient pas bloqués dans sa gorge comme les autres fois, sortant avec fluidité. Il n'avait jamais su raconter ces événements.

"Brûler ta magie ?" répéta Barry. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

"Les sorciers ont différents types de magie – eh bien, les sorciers puissants. La plupart n'en ont qu'une ou deux dans leurs noyaux. Une part de la magie est commune à tous les sorciers, d'autres ne sont accessibles que si tu possèdes ce type de magie. J'avais de la magie de soin et je le savais, mais je ne m'en étais jamais servi. Elle n'était pas travaillée, pas assimilée, flottant dans mon noyau magique, et n'était même pas à moi à l'origine – on me l'a donnée. Je n'aurai pas dû pouvoir m'en servir mais je ne pouvais pas rester à regarder cette licorne mourir. Alors je l'ai forcée dans mon corps – mais comme elle n'était pas assimilée, elle a brûlé et m'a brûlé en me traversant comme vecteur. C'est douloureux mais ça a fonctionné – la licorne a survécu et s'est relevée. Elle m'a remercié et m'a appelé protecteur, et elle a rejoint sa troupe. J'ai juré que je le tuerai pour ce qu'il avait fait."

"Pourquoi tu as sauvé cette licorne ?"

"Toi qui protège des humains au motif qu'ils sont innocents, est-ce que tu aurais réfléchi une seule seconde pour sauver l'être le plus pur et le plus innocent que tu n'aies jamais vu ?"

"Non" murmura Barry.

"Moi non plus."

Le silence retomba un moment.

"Est-ce que tu connais le serment de la Ligue des Assassins ?" demanda Al'Najin avec curiosité. "Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'agis."

"Je ne comprends pas" admit Barry Allen "et non, je ne connais pas le serment. Tu as le droit de me le dire ?"

"Il est plutôt connu hors de la Ligue, en fait" reconnut Al'Najin. "Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de dire que c'est moi qui te l'ait répété."

"Je ne le dirai pas. Je te l'ai dit, cette conversation n'est pas écoutée – elle est entre nous."

" _La Ligue des Assassins protège le monde. Vit et meurt pour l'innocent. Chasse l'impur, traque le maudit et détruit l'obscurité des hommes. Vie et mort, une vie pour une vie et une mort pour une mort. Un meurtre pour la vengeance et un meurtre pour la protection. Vie de l'impur sera prise contre celle de l'innocent, j'en fais le serment._ "

Le silence retomba un moment. Le scientifique se mordillait la lèvre.

"Sans vouloir te blesser" finit-il par dire prudemment "je ne crois pas que les membres de ta Ligue respectent ce serment, Al'Najin."

" _Je_ le respecte. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans la Ligue. C'est la raison pour laquelle je tuerai Voldemort avant qu'il ne déclenche une seconde guerre."

"Tu pourrais le faire hors de la Ligue. Ra's al'Ghul a bien plus de buts personnels que le respect de ce serment."

L'assassin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"La Ligue est ma famille" fit-il doucement. "N'oublie jamais cela."

"Parfois ta famille fait des erreurs et il est bon de le leur dire, ou de se distancier" répondit doucement le Flash.

"N'essaie même pas d'aller dans cette direction. Tu pourrais me rendre furieux."

"Pourquoi tant de loyauté ? Tu es différent d'eux. Ils ne respectent pas ce serment que tu m'as énoncé avec tant de... fierté."

"Ils m'ont sorti de l'enfer."

Barry resta silencieux, puis soupira.

"Alors j'espère qu'ils ne t'y renverront jamais" murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Il se releva lentement, repartant. La voix de l'assassin le rappela pourtant.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Si tu veux."

"J'aimerai ton avis sur une question. L'avis de quelqu'un qui n'est ni un mercenaire, ni un assassin."

"Tu n'as pas peur que je l'ébruite ? Si tu demandes ainsi, c'est que tu aurais des ennuis si j'en parlais."

"Tu n'en parleras pas. Si tu le faisais, un innocent mourrait à coup sûr."

"Je t'écoute."

"Comment..."

Al'Najin s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, puis inspira.

"Nous avons étudié ensemble. La personne la plus intelligente que je n'ai rencontrée. Nous nous sommes retrouvé face à une des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses au monde – elle a sauvé ma vie et j'ai sauvé la sienne. Ensuite... elle a découvert mon identité. La règle veut que je la tue ou que j'ordonne son assassinat par la Ligue. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle m'a dit..."

Il eut un rire ironique.

"Que je n'étais pas maléfique. J'ai essayé de lui démontrer le contraire et elle ne l'a pas cru, elle a juste dit qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Je ne peux pas la tuer. Je ne peux même pas _essayer_. Je n'ai pas _envie_ d'essayer, même en sachant que la Ligue me tuera ou me punira s'ils découvrent que quelqu'un connaît mon identité et que je n'ai rien fait à ce sujet, en sachant que cela met ma vie en danger de ne rien faire, que je vais devoir mentir à Ra's al'Ghul en le regardant dans les yeux."

Il haussa des épaules.

"C'est d'une stupidité certaine et ça va à l'encontre de mon instinct de préservation. Comment tu appellerais ça ?"

Le Flash battit des paupières.

"Tu la protèges de la Ligue, ta propre famille, sans avoir aucune contrainte pour cela, et elle te protège en retour des autorités de sa propre volonté ?" vérifia-t-il.

"C'est ça. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Nous prenons tous les deux des risques idiots."

"J'appelle ça de l'amitié" fit doucement le Flash.

Al'Najin cilla.

"Je suis un assassin. Je n'ai pas d'amis."

"Eh bien, il semblerait que tu aies une amie. Bonne journée, Al'Najin."

La porte ronde s'était rouverte et il sortit. La lumière retomba sitôt l'entrée scellée, le laissant seul dans sa petite cellule sans qu'il ne bouge. Les paroles du Flash l'avaient bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était là depuis trois semaines – ce qui signifiait que les cours à Poudlard avaient repris. Il avait largement assez d'avance pour se dispenser d'une partie néanmoins et hésita un moment, avant de décider de rester encore un peu.

Il voulait juste voir s'il arrivait à revoir son Animagus systématiquement, auquel cas il serait prêt à commencer la métamorphose proprement dite avec McGonagall.

Ce fut pourtant peu de temps après, quelques heures il aurait dit, que la lumière se ralluma. Ce n'était pas Barry cependant mais une haute silhouette musclée, entièrement vêtue de vert et sa capuche sur le visage. Arrow portait son arc et ses flèches et il ne souriait pas en le regardant. Même à travers la vitre, Al'Najin sentait l'hostilité qui se dégageait de lui. Pourtant cela ne le fit même pas frémir.

Il avait été perdu face à Barry Allen, ses questions sincères, sa politesse. A aucun moment le Flash ne s'était montré agressif – il avait juste semblé triste, sans que l'assassin ne comprenne pourquoi. Par contre, un homme comme celui qui lui faisait face, dégageant des envies de meurtre, il savait gérer. Arrow encocha une flèche et la porte vitrée devant lui s'ouvrit juste après.

"Sors" ordonna-t-il en guise de salutations.

"J'ai comme un doute sur le fait que Mr Allen n'approuve cela" répondit le jeune assassin.

"Maintenant."

Un grondement s'était échappé de sa poitrine et Al'Najin sourit, amusé, avant de se relever.

"Mains en évidence."

L'assassin s'exécuta, passant devant lui. Il sentait l'arc dans son dos alors que Arrow le faisait avancer et sa magie réagit en conséquence, se concentrant lentement sur sa nuque et dans son dos, juste sous sa peau pour rester invisible. Les boucliers locaux pouvaient être terriblement concentrés de magie, comme Bellatrix le lui avait appris, bien plus que des boucliers globaux.

De plus, et cela Arrow semblait l'ignorer, il venait de passer plusieurs semaines à se reposer et méditer. Ses capacités magiques étaient à leur maximum, il n'avait plus aucune blessure qui pourrait ralentir ses mouvements. Finalement, il était peut-être temps qu'il ne s'évade. Il suivit les instructions de Queen sans discuter, longeant le long couloir qui tournait, parallèle à la prison proprement dite. Lorsqu'il parvint dans une salle de contrôle, deux autres personnes se trouvaient là – le Canari et l'homme masqué habillé en rouge. Roy Harper, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il évalua soigneusement ses options. Le plus dangereux était Queen dans son dos, notamment par la flèche pointée sur sa nuque. S'il récupérait sa baguette – il la sentait présente pas trop loin – la chose deviendrait un jeu d'enfants. Peut-être que désarmer Queen, puis libérer de la foudre serait suffisant pour les déstabiliser assez longtemps afin qu'il ne récupère sa baguette. Il se fichait des dagues et du pistolet.

Et dans le pire des cas, il ferait jaillir l'épée de Serpentard et le combat se terminerait bien plus vite. Avec le venin dont elle était enduite, la moindre égratignure menait droit à la mort.

"Alors" demanda-t-il avec ironie "c'est le comité parce que j'ai tué le traître et la meurtrière ?"

"Thea n'était pas une meurtrière" répondit instantanément l'homme en rouge.

Ah oui. Ils sortaient ensemble à l'époque s'ils se souvenaient bien.

"Je me souviens avoir vu les enregistrements où elle tuait Ta'er al'Sahfer" répondit songeusement Al'Najin. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Des excuses ? Des remords ? Je n'en ai pas. Elle a tué la personne la plus proche de moi dans le monde à part ma sœur – si elle se présentait à nouveau devant moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde."

Son arrogance porta immédiatement et Arrow bougea derrière lui pour le frapper. Trop tard, il avait déjà pivoté la fraction de seconde où l'archer relâchait légèrement sa flèche, et son pied dévia immédiatement la pointe meurtrière. La rage se leva en lui, brutale, assoiffée de combat, et il laissa la magie se libérer dans ses veines en sautant en avant. Son pied percuta Queen dans l'estomac, le projetant à plus de trois mètres de là. Il s'était déjà tourné vers les deux autres et les rejoignit d'un bond puissant, parant sans peine le coup de bâton qui visait sa nuque de sa main nue, puis son genou frappa, faisant se plier en deux le Canari.

La foudre se concentra dans ses doigts et Arsenal vola à son tour avec un grondement de tonnerre. Il n'avait pas mis assez de puissance pour tuer. Queen se relevait déjà, encochant une flèche, mais il leva sa main gauche, la main de sa baguette, qui se mit à frémir. Il sentait le sang de licorne pas loin, dans une pièce voisine. La magie sans baguette n'était pas quelque chose d'évident, et il n'avait jamais réussi à lancer de sort avec, mais on parlait d'attirer à lui sa propre baguette, liée à lui par son cœur et par le sang dessus.

"Viens à moi" fit-il d'une voix basse, frottant légèrement ses doigts l'un contre l'autre. "Viens."

La magie de sa baguette se réveilla un peu plus loin et il frotta à nouveau ses doigts, concentré.

"Viens" répéta-t-il, et la baguette obéit soudain.

Elle bondit hors de sa boîte, traversant les deux portes en les faisant sauter avant de filer droit dans sa main gauche. Il attrapa la poignée au vol tout en pivotant, se penchant en arrière pour éviter la flèche verte. La magie siffla dès qu'il eut touché le bois et il se concentra sur le sort, ne prenant pas la peine de prononcer une formule.

Le mur contre lequel Arrow était tombé précédemment se déforma. Les parois s'étirèrent en filaments qui tentèrent de saisir l'archer – qui les évita, tant bien que mal, pour que le sol ne se change en glace sous ses pieds. Al'Najin avait déjà détourné son attention de lui, animant les lacets de la tunique de Harper tout en esquivant un assaut du Canari. Un sortilège de repousse l'envoya voler à son tour et elle cria en percutant le mur.

"Quand vous essayez d'intimider et de faire un procès d'intention à quelqu'un" informa-t-il d'une voix neutre "soyez sûrs qu'il n'est pas si puissant comparé à vous... ou privez-le de ses armes. Le Flash est le seul d'entre vous qui peut me tenir tête."

Les trois étaient affalés au sol. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, déformant le béton nu qui rampa, recouvrant lentement leurs membres. C'était une métamorphose de nettement plus grande ampleur mais ils étaient immobilisés. Son oreille capta un bruit de froissement d'air et il bondit à une vitesse foudroyante, évitant de justesse l'assaut rouge. Barry Allen réapparut, vêtu de son costume, et leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde.

La tristesse présente dans les yeux bleus le perturba et en conséquence, il rompit immédiatement le combat, tournant sur lui-même pour transplaner dans un craquement sonore à une centaine de kilomètres vers l'ouest.

Comme il l'avait pensé, il réapparut à Starling City même et observa un instant la ville. Il aurait pu y semer l'anarchie de quelques sorts bien placés ou même d'un Feudeymon libéré, mais renonça. A la place, il rejoignit une des planques de la Ligue le plus discrètement possible. On était en pleine nuit et l'assassin de veille sursauta quand une ombre se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

"Quel manque de vigilance" murmura Al'Najin en arabe.

Le regard se posa sur lui et l'homme déglutit en le reconnaissant. Il désigna ensuite son écran.

"Toute la Ligue vous cherche, Al'Najin" murmura-t-il.

"Dis à Ra's que je me suis échappé. Je le retrouverai où il veut mais il faudra que j'envisage de retourner finir ma mission."

L'homme avait aussitôt commencé à coder le message et ne tarda pas à l'expédier. Al'Najin en avait profité pour se servir dans les stocks, se restaurant, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Par contre, il était toujours autant en forme. Il avait terminé de manger et était en train de se changer, revêtant une des tenues de la Ligue, quand l'autre se tourna vers lui.

"Le seigneur vous dit de prendre le bateau sur le soixante-deuxième quai, la _Rocheuse_ , dans la cabine 312. Vous descendrez à Coast City et un avion vous attendra pour l'Angleterre. Il reprendra contact avec vous à Coast City."

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune assassin tourna les talons, repartant aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Au moins avait-il probablement semé la zizanie entre Arrow et le Flash. Il avait comme un doute sur le fait que Barry Allen n'ait été d'accord avec le fait de le menacer et de lui faire subir un sale quart d'heure.

Le trajet en bateau prit deux jours jusqu'à Coast City. Un homme le bouscula alors qu'il descendait, à nouveau en civil, et il attendit d'être seul pour regarder de nouveau le message transmis, se rendant aux pistes aériennes indiquées et grimpant dans le petit avion militaire. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur l'un des bancs, l'avion roulait déjà sur la piste et il regarda Ra's al'Ghul.

"Désolé pour le retard" fit-il d'une voix neutre. "J'ai mis du temps à trouver une ouverture."

"Raconte-moi" fit simplement le seigneur.

Ra's resta silencieux tout le temps de son récit. Il laissa une pointe de mépris percer dans sa voix alors qu'il parlait de ses conversations avec Barry Allen sans entrer dans le détail, en grande partie pour dissimuler le trouble qu'il avait ressenti, puis son ton se fit ouvertement moqueur en racontant la tentative ratée de Queen.

"J'ai préféré fuir que de ré-affronter le Flash" conclut-il finalement. "Je n'étais pas certain de l'issue du combat."

"Tu as bien fait. Hm. C'est très gênant qu'ils ne connaissent ton visage réel."

"Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir comment" soupira-t-il. "Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu leur transmettre ces informations. Bellatrix et Slade sont sous haute surveillance, Bellatrix a prêté serment et ne peut pas."

"Je vais m'occuper de chercher cela. Ton _père_ contactera Poudlard dès que nous approcherons de l'Angleterre pour que tu y retournes. J'ai vu dans ta valise que tu avais attrapé Pettigrow, il est encore sous sa forme de rat et y restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu feras le rituel au début de l'été."

"Entendu" acquiesça-t-il.

"Des avancées sur l'Horcruxe ?"

"J'en suis au cinquième étage. Je le trouverai. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à quel type d'objet ce pourrait être – Voldemort a essayé de faire un Horcruxe pour chaque Fondateur, je pense. Si l'on prend en compte la coupe que nous a donné Bellatrix, du moins. Gryffondor, une seule relique existe encore, c'est son épée. Elle est à Poudlard, en effet, mais ne peut être touchée que par un héritier de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas l'épée de Serpentard non plus, et certains récits parlent d'un médaillon indestructible qu'il aurait transmis à ses descendants."

"Les Gaunt étaient descendants de Serpentard" remarqua Ra's. "La bague ?"

"Un vol. Plus précisément, volée aux Peverell par les Gaunt. Ce n'est pas le médaillon dont parlent les légendes, je pense. Il manquerait donc a priori un artefact pour Serdaigle – et j'ai pensé au diadème volé par sa fille. Je _pense_ que c'est l'objet qui se trouve à Poudlard."

"Il resterait donc à trouver le médaillon de Serpentard" fit Ra's pensivement. "C'est une bonne analyse qui coïncide avec les analyses sur son âme actuelle que nous avons faites."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit pour mon absence ?"

"Ta grand-mère maternelle était gravement malade. Nous avons cru qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas et t'avons fait venir dans la famille au nord de l'Inde à sa demande. Elle s'est miraculeusement remise mais a beaucoup apprécié ta présence et ton soutien. Tu espères juste qu'elle est effectivement guérie et ne refera pas une rechute."

"D'accord."

"Une chance que le Flash ne revienne te trouver ?"

"Non négligeable" jugea Al'Najin.

"C'est un ennemi puissant que tu as là."

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

"Nous verrons. Je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer pour le moment."

Le reste du trajet se fit majoritairement en silence. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Slade Wilson les attendait, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches. Le sac habituel de Stan Mallory était à ses pieds et les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard froid comme la mort, faisant glousser Bellatrix à côté.

"Bonjour, Al'Najin" salua-t-elle néanmoins. "Alors, ce premier séjour en prison ?"

"Pratique pour méditer tranquillement" répondit laconiquement l'adolescent.

Le rire de Bellatrix se fit un peu plus fort. Elle était vêtue d'une printanière robe moldue et tout à fait ravissante. L'étui dans les replis de sa ceinture large n'attirait aucunement le regard, et pourtant Al'Najin savait qu'il contenait une arme terriblement meurtrière.

"Merci pour le rat" rajouta-t-elle. "Je crois que j'ai failli le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il m'a reconnue."

"Je m'en occuperai au début de l'été. J'ai eu quelques idées pour la Marque aussi, je profite d'avoir un cobaye sous la main."

"Bien sûr."

Ra's inclina la tête vers lui.

"J'attends de tes nouvelles, Al'Najin" annonça-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos, remontant dans l'avion.

Le jeune assassin se détendit sensiblement quand ils ne furent plus que trois. Il n'avait pas parlé d'Hermione. Le sujet avait été habilement esquivé dans son compte-rendu des derniers mois, mentionnant à peine qu'il continuait à s'entraîner avec elle. Slade le perçut immédiatement et fit un signe de main qu'il connaissait bien vers Bellatrix – il voulait parler hors des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois et elle prit sa baguette, tissant les sorts autour d'eux en excluant également les objets inanimés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ra's ?" questionna Slade.

"Rien."

"Tu n'as jamais été _soulagé_ en le voyant partir" répliqua le mercenaire. "Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes tous les deux liés par des serments qui nous empêchent de te nuire ?"

"J'ai omis certains faits" répondit prudemment Al'Najin.

"C'est un jeu dangereux, gamin."

"Je sais" protesta-t-il. "Je sais mais... je devais le faire."

Slade soupira, posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner en avant.

"Fais attention."

Aucun des deux adultes ne demanda ce qu'il avait caché. Cela lui fit garder le silence un moment – Ra's voulait tout savoir de ses moindres gestes. Enfin... peu importait au final.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hm, hm... Hmm, désolée, je pense que je me suis perdue dans un vortex spatio-temporel la semaine dernière... j'étais convaincue d'avoir posté mais visiblement, non. Le nouveau chapitre est donc là et pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai rallongé : c'est le plus gros depuis le début. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et en particulier aux reviewers, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de recevoir vos messages._

 _Bises et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Al'Najin a été capturé et enfermé par le Flash. Dans sa cellule, loin de tout agresseur potentiel, il a tout le temps de réfléhir sur sa vie, d'autant plus lorsque Barry Allen vient en parler avec lui. Bien que très différents, les deux jeunes hommes ont des points communs et cela le trouble. A son évasion, pour la première fois de sa vie, il omet de mentionner certains faits à Ra's al'Ghul dans son rapport…

* * *

Slade le ramena au manoir des Mallory. Nyssa n'y était pas, à son plus grand regret. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire bonjour avant de retourner à Poudlard mais pourtant prit son sac sans discuter. Slade le ramena au Chemin de Traverse, où ils prirent le réseau de cheminée pour arriver à Poudlard. Dans le bureau de McGonagall, plus précisément, et la sévère sorcière fit un sourire à la salutation exquise de Slade.

"Ravie de vous revoir, Lord Mallory" répondit-elle. "Et je suis contente de vous revoir, Stan. Votre grand-mère se porte-t-elle mieux ?"

Un sourire sincèrement soulagé lui répondit et il inclina la tête.

"Elle s'est remise, par chance. Je m'excuse d'avoir raté ces cours, professeur."

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. Miss Granger vous a pris tous les devoirs et vous donnera copie de ses notes, j'en suis certaine."

Il sourit joyeusement.

"J'irai la remercier après, alors."

"Après quoi ?" demanda Slade, et le jeune homme agrandit son sourire en regardant sa professeure.

"Je l'ai vu" annonça-t-il. "Je l'ai _été_."

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de McGonagall.

"Vraiment ? Une fois, ou plusieurs ?"

"Une fois je l'ai été réellement. J'étais lui, je volais dans le ciel, observant tout ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. C'était juste avant que je ne rentre cependant, j'ai eu le temps de refaire une séance en attendant l'avion, mais c'était beaucoup plus bref."

"Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?"

Un rire incroyablement joyeux lui répondit.

"Je ne sais pas comment on peut craindre quelque chose de _ça_! Cette impression de liberté en vous, quand le vent s'engouffre dans vos ailes… c'est incroyable ! Je pouvais tout voir, tout comprendre, partir n'importe où, rire du monde entier !"

"Liberté" murmura Slade en serrant sa main sur son épaule. "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, gamin."

Cela le ramena brutalement sur Terre et il cligna des yeux, confus, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Désolé. Je crois que je me suis emporté."

Et pourtant McGonagall avait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

"Je suis ravie que vous acceptiez votre totem, Stan" affirma-t-elle. "Cela facilitera beaucoup la suite."

"Je suis assez mature pour commencer la métamorphose avec vous ?" demanda-t-il avec innocence.

"Avec moi seulement."

Une légère grimace piteuse apparut sur son visage.

"Honnêtement, professeur, vu tout ce qui peut mal tourner dedans, je préférerai ne pas le faire sans que vous soyez là pour réparer les dégâts…"

"Sage décision" acquiesça Slade. "Eh bien, je vais vous laisser – quelques affaires m'attendent, à mon grand regret."

"Merci de m'avoir accompagné" fit Stan en se retournant pour embrasser sa joue.

"Je t'en prie" répondit Slade en ébouriffant ses cheveux, le faisant grogner, puis embrassant son front. "Fais attention à toi, gamin. Je te revois cet été – et je ne veux _pas_ être appelé parce que tu es allé affronter un monstre quelconque."

Un léger rire lui répondit et Slade salua la professeur avant de se retourner, repartant par la Cheminée. McGonagall jeta un œil à sa montre, puis eut un sourire amusé.

"Il me semblait que vous ne deviez arriver que dans deux heures" annonça-t-elle. "Que diriez-vous d'un cours de Métamorphose avancée en attendant que ma cheminée ne s'active ?"

Seul un sourire joyeux lui répondit et ils se mirent au travail. Le jeune homme n'était plus fatigué comme avant les vacances, constata McGonagall. Il était en pleine forme, ses réserves magiques remplies, et visiblement très motivé pour sa métamorphose, se concentrant aisément sur ses instructions et ses conseils. Il progresserait très vite dans la métamorphose proprement dite, la discipline étant innée chez lui.

La fin de l'année fut calme. Hermione et lui s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés, passant plus de temps ensemble. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il cherchait un objet dissimulé par Voldemort à Poudlard, d'une grande importance pour lui, et elle s'était proposée pour chercher également. Cependant elle était fatiguée, épuisée même, et il finit par saisir son emploi du temps, soigneusement dissimulé usuellement, un jour où ils étaient à la bibliothèque dans un cocon de charmes de silence.

"Hermione ?" demanda-t-il poliment. "Est-ce que tu m'as caché que tu avais le don d'ubiquité ? Il y a un sort pour ça ?"

Hermione sursauta vivement, vit le parchemin et le lui arracha vivement. Il haussa des épaules.

"Trop tard, j'ai très bien vu que tu avais deux, voire trois cours simultanés. Tu me racontes ?"

"McGonagall m'a dit de n'en parler à personne !" chuchota-t-elle, et il roula des yeux.

"Hermione, tu peux m'envoyer en prison d'un mot, tu crois vraiment que je répéterai un de tes secrets ? J'ai menti à _Ra's al'Ghul_ pour toi."

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, le regardant avec prudence.

"Tu ne risques rien, au moins ?" demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

Il eut des yeux ronds malgré lui, puis partit dans un fou rire. La question était tellement _naïve_ en sachant que l'on parlait de la _Ligue des Assassins_.

"Juste de la torture et la mort" rassura-t-il avec une ironie pas méchante pour un sou. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère."

"La mort... ?" répéta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

"Quoi, tu crois qu'ils sont appelés assassins pour décorer ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité. "Les lois de la Ligue sont extrêmement rigides et il y a peu de châtiments en dehors de la mort, surtout pour un acte de trahison."

La voyant effrayée, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Je n'ai rien dit" remarqua-t-il "et je ne dirai rien. Tant que tu ne parles pas, je ne risque absolument rien."

Elle se détendit sensiblement et il eut un sourire malicieux.

"Maintenant, comment tu fais pour être à trois endroits à la fois ?"

"J'ai un Retourneur de Temps" admit-elle en chuchotant. "Je l'ai eu en début d'année pour suivre toutes mes options, et uniquement parce que j'étais major avec toi et que Flitwick et McGonagall ont demandé pour moi. Tu retournes en arrière d'une heure pour chaque tour que tu lui donnes."

Son sourcil s'était de plus en plus haussé et ce fut une question purement moldue qui franchit ses lèvres en premier.

"Et les paradoxes temporels ?"

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Tu crois que je ne me le suis pas demandé ? D'après McGonagall c'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais te voir toi-même et que tu ne peux pas remonter plus de six heures en arrière."

"Ça ne résout pas les paradoxes" remarqua Stan.

"Eh bien... je me suis aussi posé la question" avoua Hermione. "Mais... comment dire... je n'ai pas eu le courage de tenter. Ou l'imagination pour en faire un sans impact."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais la même pointe d'envie y brillait.

"Et si" suggéra Stan "je m'empêchais par un message codé de me rendre dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?"

"Les livres de SF m'ont toujours appris que jouer avec le temps était dangereux" répondit Hermione, les yeux brillants. "Mais j'ai furieusement envie de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Si tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui, tu ne sauras pas pour mon Retourneur. Donc tu n'auras pas pu te dire de ne pas venir. Donc tu viendras."

"Comme je ne dois pas me voir" réfléchit Al'Najin à voix haute "je suppose que je pourrai te donner un message que je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Je ne m'étonnerai aucunement de te voir me donner un bout de parchemin, après tout."

Hermione hocha vivement sa tête et il prit un parchemin propre, réfléchissant un moment avant de commencer à calligraphier ses lettres en arabe. Il le codait selon plusieurs chiffrages de la Ligue, en plus d'écrire dans leur dialecte – aucune chance que quelqu'un d'autre à Poudlard ne le comprenne. Puis, pour être absolument certain qu'il se croirait lui-même, il scella le parchemin avec de la cire et ramena l'enveloppe sous la table. Ses doigts pressèrent doucement la poignée de l'épée de Serpentard, la faisant brièvement apparaître, et son pommeau s'incrusta dans la cire chaude.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe avec un petit sourire curieux et s'éloigna, disparaissant derrière un rayonnage.

Lorsqu'elle revint même pas trente secondes plus tard, elle était livide, effrayée, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lui tendant le parchemin au sceau brisé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il prit le parchemin et ses doigts se mirent à trembler à leur tour.

Au lieu de son message calligraphié, quelques mots se trouvaient écrits. Une écriture ignoble, déformée dans des angles brusques, profondément _anormale_ qui le mettait mal à l'aise, l'angoissait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la peur le prenant directement aux tripes.

 _On ne joue pas avec le temps._

"Ok" murmura-t-il, les mains tremblantes. "Message reçu."

"Oui" fit faiblement Hermione "message reçu."

Et, sans signe avant-coureur, le parchemin s'enflamma brutalement et disparut. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profondément perturbés, et il finit par émettre un petit rire cassé.

"Au moins" fit-il d'une voix couinant beaucoup trop à son goût "on sait que... y'a une police divine qui s'assure qu'on fasse pas de conneries."

"Ouais" acquiesça Hermione avec un pauvre sourire. "On fera pas de connerie."

Ce fut dans un silence malaisé qu'ils finirent par quitter la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu, se séparant pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

"Trois cent points pour Poufsouffle" exulta McGonagall, les yeux étincelant de fierté.

Stan prit une mine légèrement ennuyée.

"Sauf votre respect, professeur, si vous avez maintenu cet apprentissage secret, ce ne serait pas très discret."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr" gloussa McGonagall, et il la regarda un peu bizarrement au son incongru. "Je retire ces points. Tout de même, Mr Mallory – moins d'un sorcier sur dix mille ont la capacité de devenir Animagus. Et sur ceux-là ? Peut-être un sur mille compléteront la transformation. Quatorze ans. Incroyable. Probablement le plus jeune que je n'ai jamais vu."

"J'ai eu un bon professeur" répondit le jeune homme d'un ton traînant. "Je peux réessayer ?"

Elle acquiesça avec un gloussement et il ferma les yeux. La métamorphose lui parut incroyablement facile par rapport à la première fois, prenant moins d'une minute contre une pénible demi-heure, et il étendit ses ailes avec un croassement sonore, avant d'en battre rapidement pour décoller. Les mouvements lui venaient instinctivement et il fit le tour de la pièce en planant, avant de se reposer sur le dossier du fauteuil en velours, prenant garde à ne pas le transpercer avec ses serres acérées.

"Merveilleux" fit la voix lointaine de McGonagall. "Vous voulez faire un tour dehors ?"

L'idée lui parut incroyablement séduisante et il acquiesça d'un vigoureux croassement, étendant de nouveau ses ailes. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avant de lui tendre une main – et un petit bond le plaça sur le poing fermé.

"Ne quittez pas Poudlard" recommanda-t-elle à l'énorme corbeau sur son poing. "Et une demi-heure seulement pour une première métamorphose, je viendrai vous chercher si vous dépassez."

Il acquiesça et elle tendit son poing, lui donnant une habile impulsion. Le décollage en fut grandement facilité et il plana un moment, avant de battre vigoureusement des ailes. Sans grand succès, mais il passa soudain dans un courant aérien ascendant et comprit subitement comment faire, le remontant gracieusement pour prendre de l'altitude.

Son état d'esprit changea soudain du tout au tout alors qu'il montait, mètre après mètre. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses ailes, le portant, et il finit par cesser de monter loin au-dessus du château, planant avant de se mettre à enchaîner les piqués et les acrobaties, se retournant même sur le dos, virant à toute allure. La sensation de liberté était incroyable et il croassa encore de joie, sa voix mourant dans le vent qui sifflait.

Son animal était incroyablement aisé à manœuvrer et il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait quitter les lieux d'un battement d'ailes et avait le sentiment que le monde entier lui appartenait – un petit vol et il y serait. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter et il s'éloigna à tire-d'ailes, augmentant la distance entre le château et lui. Ce ne fut que quand la magie des protections lui chatouilla les plumes qu'il repartit en arrière, survolant la Forêt Interdite.

McGonagall était toujours à sa fenêtre et il la voyait bien. Comprenant que la demi-heure était écoulée, il piqua droit sur le château, se laissant tomber, tout son corps tendu pour former une terrible pointe, et ne ralentit qu'au dernier moment en écartant ses ailes, rentrant par la fenêtre. Une idée stupide lui parvint et il n'hésita pas, enivré par les précédentes sensations, reprenant forme humaine avant d'avoir touché le sol.

A sa grande surprise, la transformation se déroula en moins d'une seconde et il retomba sur ses pieds avec souplesse pour se réceptionner, comme s'il venait de faire un saut parfaitement normal. La vieille professeure rayonnait de fierté à son habileté visible et il éclata de rire sans se retenir.

"C'était la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie !" affirma-t-il avec fougue. "Le vent, et la liberté ! C'est juste fantastique !"

"N'est-ce pas" acquiesça McGonagall avec un sourire attendri. "Félicitations, Mr Mallory."

Elle épousseta sa robe en se relevant.

"Je propose que nous arrêtions les sessions de Métamorphoses pour la fin de l'année" suggéra-t-elle. "Ce sera avec plaisir que je les poursuivrai avec vous l'année prochaine, si vous êtes toujours intéressé."

"Bien sûr" acquiesça-t-il vivement. "J'ai l'impression que plus on avance, plus les possibilités sont infinies…"

"Oh, la Métamorphose est définitivement une discipline aux immenses possibilités" approuva-t-elle. "Je serai curieuse de voir ce que vous serez capable de produire pour vos BUSES."

"Dans deux ans" fit malicieusement Stan en saisissant son sac, comprenant le congé. "Nous verrons, professeur."

"Pas plus d'une heure de transformation par jour les premiers mois" avertit la sévère voix de McGonagall. "Bonne soirée, Mr Mallory."

"Bonne soirée, professeur. Merci pour tout."

Ce fut avec le cœur léger qu'il quitta le bureau, l'esprit encore plein des sensations de son vol. La métamorphose en elle-même avait été étonnamment rapide – mais il avait eu la supervision d'un Maître en Métamorphoses et, d'après elle, cela avait été grandement facilité par son acceptation totale de son totem, en plus du fait que son père biologique ait également été Animagus.

Le mois de juin tirait à sa fin et il grommela néanmoins en remontant le couloir. Il avait presque terminé sa fouille du château – ne lui restait que le septième étage et quelques tours – mais il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace du horcruxe tant recherché. Il commençait à craindre d'avoir manqué une cachette ou un passage secret. Hermione avait beau tenter de l'aider, elle non plus n'avait rien trouvé.

Cela lui vaudrait sûrement des remontrances, mais le château était après tout immense et il l'avait fouillé pendant près d'une année scolaire à chaque instant de libre hors de ses entraînements. Probablement le trouverait-il l'année prochaine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Voldemort, après avoir protégé sa vie tellement précautionneusement, mettre l'un de ses horcruxes dans un endroit facile à trouver.

Il était allongé dans son lit, en train de lire pour la vingtième fois le livre d'illusions d'Hermione, quand un pas qu'il connaissait bien entra dans son dortoir. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, tournant sa page en secouant légèrement la tête.

"Je trouve cela spécialement stupide d'autoriser les filles dans le dortoir des garçons et pas l'inverse" fit-il néanmoins à voix haute. "Et les Gryffondor chez les Poufsouffle, en plus."

"Salut, Stan" répondit Hermione. "Je te dérange ?"

"Du tout. Je suis encore sur ton livre, alors bon…"

"Oh, tu peux le garder" fit-elle avec un petit rire. "J'avais prévu la chose, je l'ai copié avant de te le donner."

"Sage idée" acquiesça-t-il. "Vraiment passionnant…"

"Tu maîtrises combien de sortilèges dedans ?"

"Totalement maîtrisés ? Neuf. Je les ai tous lancés au moins une fois."

"J'en maîtrise seize" répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Hermione était extrêmement douée pour maîtriser les sortilèges, mais il trouvait personnellement qu'elle ne savait pas les utiliser de manière _créative_. Ces illusions se combinaient terriblement bien avec de la Métamorphose bien faite – impossible de distinguer, dans les flots de magie, ce qui était réel et ce qui n'était que un abus des sens. Il comptait bien tester ces techniques contre Bellatrix pendant l'été pour voir leur utilité en combat réel.

"Stan ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti de ton dortoir ?"

"Un jour et demi à peu près, pourquoi ?"

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide" annonça-t-elle soudain.

"Oh ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité. "Je suppose que ça implique de violer à peu près tous les règlements de Poudlard alors."

Il avait sorti sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant, tissant une toile de magie avec une habileté acquise avec l'expérience. Hermione le regarda faire et il reposa ensuite sa baguette sur son oreiller, à quelques centimètres de la main qui tournait les pages de son livre. Assez proche pour la saisir en une fraction de seconde et lancer n'importe quel sort qui lui passerait par la tête, mais l'étudiante dans son dos ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Elle inspira bruyamment en voyant la complexe toile de magie autour d'eux.

"Tu sais que je connais chacun de ces sorts et je n'aurai jamais pensé à les imbriquer comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"La première chose que tu apprends en combat est que pour gagner, tu dois surprendre ton adversaire" répondit-il sans bouger. "Ça implique de sortir des sentiers battus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mon aide ?"

"Sirius Black a été capturé" lâcha-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna-t-il sans mentir. "Ça me surprend."

"Il essayait de rentrer à Poudlard, il a été capturé et… et il va être… embrassé."

"Par un Détraqueur ?"

"Oui" acquiesça Hermione en tremblant légèrement. "Par ces horribles choses. Ils ne devraient même pas exister."

"Je suis d'accord" approuva-t-il "mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de les détruire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?"

"On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça !" glapit Hermione. "Personne ne mérite ça !"

"Pas même le meurtrier de mes parents biologiques ?" fit-il songeusement. "Hermione, il va te falloir une _très_ bonne raison pour me convaincre de le sauver _lui_ , entre tous."

"Il ne…"

Elle inspira profondément.

"Il n'a pas tué tes parents, Stan" finit-elle par faire doucement. "Ça ne… colle pas."

"Explique ça un peu mieux" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était le cas. Bellatrix avait fait subir quelques interrogatoires à Pettigrow et ils n'ignoraient rien de ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Cependant Hermione n'avait pas ces sources d'informations. Elle inspira à nouveau, puis se lança.

"Il était le meilleur ami de James Potter. Oui, je sais, tu ne crois pas à l'amitié, mais… tu savais qu'il était Animagus ?"

"Oui" acquiesça Stan sans mentir.

"C'est un _chien_. Tu peux consulter n'importe quel ouvrage sur les créatures magiques, un chien aussi proche du Sinistros n'est _pas_ un traître. Par aucun moyen."

"Il aurait pu être fidèle à la cause de sa famille depuis le début" remarqua Stan en continuant sa lecture. "L'amitié avec James Potter aurait été feinte, et il aurait effectivement réussi à le mener à sa mort. Le Sinistros est un présage de mort, après tout."

"Non, Stan" fit-elle en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris de son caractère. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des relations dans le monde moldu."

"Qui as-tu interrogé ?" demanda-t-il, franchement surpris cette fois-ci.

"Andromeda Tonks. La cousine de Sirius. Elle a épousé un moldu et a été reniée de la famille Black pour ça."

"Brillant" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Merci" répondit-elle avec modestie. "Est-ce que tu me crois ?"

"Oui" admit-il. "J'ai mes propres sources."

"Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?"

"Je n'y ai toujours aucun intérêt."

"C'est une mort _horrible_!" protesta Hermione avec vigueur. "Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais détruire les Détraqueurs !"

"C'est vrai. Et je le pense toujours."

"Alors pourquoi tu leur laisserais une victime de plus ?" demanda-t-elle avec véhémence. "Il est innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé et il a quand même passé _treize ans_ avec eux !"

Stan resta silencieux. Bien sûr, s'il pouvait soustraire Black aux Détraqueurs, il le ferait. Le seul problème était que la Ligue n'approuverait pas qu'il risque de se dévoiler pour une personne – parce que sa mission contre Voldemort pouvait sauver des dizaines de milliers de vies, et Sirius Black était seul.

"Mon objectif est Voldemort" trancha-t-il finalement "et sauver Black pourrait compromettre la suite."

Hemrione eut l'air franchement choquée et il retint un soupir. Elle était vraiment trop gentille pour son propre bien. Sa table de chevet se mit à vibrer et il fronça des sourcils avant de tendre la main, prenant le téléphone portable puis décrochant.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il directement en arabe.

 _"Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème"_ annonça la voix de Nyssa. _"Nous en avons trouvé un – cinq hommes sont morts. Dans une caverne au bord de l'océan, protégé par des cadavres animés et plusieurs enchantements."_

"Et quel est le problème ?"

 _"C'était un faux. Il avait déjà été volé. Le voleur a laissé un mot avec ses initiales et nous l'avons étudié – l'écriture est indiscutablement celle de Regulus Alphard Black. Il est mort il y a plus de dix ans. Toutes nos pistes ont convergé vers le même endroit – la maison ancestrale des Black. Tristement, ton… professeur particulier ne peut pas y entrer."_

"Pourquoi pas ?"

 _"Parce que le maître actuel de la famille Black la déteste. C'est son cousin Sirius, qui s'est aussi évadé d'Azkaban. Ne peuvent entrer dans la maison familiale que ceux qu'il invite personnellement. Accessoirement, c'est également le parrain de Harry Potter."_

Il ferma les yeux avec un profond soupir.

"Je sais où il est" lâcha-t-il. "Je le récupère et le convainc. Sûr que l'objet est là-bas ?"

 _"Quasiment. A moins qu'il n'ait été re-déplacé depuis la mort de Black."_

"D'accord. Je ferai mon rapport demain soir."

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, restant un moment songeur en refermant le clapet d'un petit coup sec. Puis finalement il se releva d'un bond, glissant le téléphone dans une poche intérieure.

"D'accord" fit-il en reprenant en anglais. "On va lui permettre de fuir – mais on le fera à ma manière. Pas de charge stupidement héroïque dans une horde de Détraqueur. Je ne sais pas faire de Patronus."

Il avait laissé tomber en cours d'année, furieux par son échec, se concentrant avec une ardeur renouvelée sur son Animagus et ses sortilèges.

"Moi non plus" avoua Hermione avec cependant espoir. "On va le faire ?"

"On va le faire. Où est-il emprisonné ?"

"Dans le bureau de Flitwick."

"Septième étage" fit-il en faisant quelques allées-retours rapides. "Sortons d'ici."

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était onze heures mais ils quittèrent la salle commune discrètement. Stan semblait savoir où aller et elle le suivit donc. Il courait tranquillement, à petites foulées, et s'arrêta subitement, leva son poing fermé. Comprenant instinctivement, elle fit de même et il la poussa dans un début de passage secret, laissant retomber la tenture derrière eux. Une minute plus tard, des pas se faisaient entendre, ainsi que des conversations animées.

McGonagall passa devant eux, accompagnée de mauvais gré visiblement par un homme qu'il reconnut comme Cornélius Fudge, le Minsitre de la Magie, et deux Détraqueurs. Hermione émit un bruit apeuré mais il plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa bouche. Le Patronus de McGonagall tournait autour des autres, les Détraqueurs semblaient être retenus et ne s'approchèrent pas d'eux. Il ne relâcha Hermione que quand ils se furent beaucoup éloignés.

"On n'aura pas le temps" remarqua-t-il dans un murmure très bas. "Ils seront au bureau de Flitwick longtemps avant nous."

Son front se barra d'un pli soucieux. Bien sûr, il pourrait débarquer par surprise, assommer tout le monde et s'éclipser ensuite avec Black, mais ce n'était pas une bonne solution.

"Temps" murmura Hermione. "On a besoin de temps…"

"C'est ça" s'impatienta-t-il. "Au moins deux heures. A quelle heure est-ce qu'il a été capturé ?"

"Vers vingt-et-une heures, je crois…"

"Où ?"

"Dans le parc. Par Rogue."

Il retint un juron. Son tout premier mentor allait le haïr. Tant pis. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

"Trois heures" murmura-t-il. "Le mieux… au moment de sa capture. Ou juste après."

"Trois heures" chuchota Hermione, puis soudain elle plongea sa main sous sa robe.

Elle la ressortit en tirant une très longue chaînette. Au bout, un minuscule sablier protégé par une coque et il écarquilla les yeux. Terriblement perturbé par leur expérience dans la bibliothèque, il avait totalement occulté le fait que sa condisciple ait un Retourneur de Temps. Elle passait pourtant déjà la chaîne autour de leurs cous et le regarda ensuite.

"N'oublie pas" chuchota-t-elle "on ne doit _surtout pas_ se voir."

"J'étais dans mon dortoir" répondit-il immédiatement. "C'est pour toi que le problème se pose."

"Je commence à avoir l'habitude" fit-elle avec un faible humour, avant de retourner trois fois le sablier.

La sensation était très étrange. L'espace se déforma autour d'eux, le temps également, puis soudain tout se stabilisa à nouveau. Ils étaient toujours dans leur alcôve mais il la poussa soudain en dehors après avoir retiré la chaîne, l'écartant de justesse d'un étudiant qui sortait de là.

"Oh pardon" fit le Serdaigle, visiblement surpris. "Je ne vous avais pas vus."

"Désolée" répondit Hermione en remettant le sablier sous sa tenue à la hâte. "On y va, Stan ?"

Il acquiesça et sortit rapidement. Ce furent ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc tout naturellement. La plupart des étudiants étaient au repas et ils purent se glisser à l'extérieur.

"Tu sais où ?" demanda Stan.

"Non… entre la Forêt Interdite et le lac, je suppose."

"Ok. On va se trouver un point de vue et j'irai faire de la reconnaissance pour essayer de le trouver avant. Tu feras le guet près du lac. Si tu vois Rogue, reste hors de vue – il a été espion et il est très doué pour savoir si on le suit."

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête un peu tremblant. Il ne mit pas dix minutes à trouver un excellent point d'observation et fit ensuite un signe de tête vers elle.

"Je reviens toutes les dix minutes, ou je te fais un signal que tu verras d'ici. Si tu as quelque chose en vue, sors des étincelles vertes. Tu es en danger, du rouge et tu déguerpis. Entendu ?"

"Et si toi tu es en danger ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Un sourire cynique lui répondit.

"Je ne serai probablement pas le _plus_ en danger" remarqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner à puissantes foulées.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite, puis examina attentivement les alentours. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et il étendit légèrement les bras avant de se métamorphoser. Le corbeau ne mit pas dix secondes à prendre son envol, recherchant un chien ou un homme dans les environs. Il remontait régulièrement au-dessus de la cime des arbres pour vérifier la position d'Hermione, et ce fut lors d'une de ces émergées qu'il vit la sombre silhouette de Rogue.

Il remonta plus haut dans le ciel, tournoyant avec un croassement, suivant Rogue du coin de l'œil. L'homme se dirigeait à vive allure vers le saule Cogneur et il s'en étonna. Sans doute y avait-il une cache ou un passage qu'il n'avait jamais découvert. Peu de temps après, Lupin passa à son tour et il reste surpris – qu'est-ce que le lycanthrope faisait dans cette histoire ? Il se posa néanmoins sur un arbre à proximité, attendant patiemment.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que sa patience ne paye. Il avait envoyé des signaux réguliers vers Hermione pour qu'elle ne reste en place sans discuter. Finalement les branches s'immobilisèrent à nouveau et une première silhouette en sortit. C'était Lupin, qui hissa un homme inconscient hors de l'arbre – Rogue. Il fut suivi par une deuxième silhouette humaine. Sirius Black, sans aucun doute, et Al'Najin reprit forme humaine avant de s'avancer pour les rejoindre rapidement.

"Bonne nouvelle ou mauvaise nouvelle ?" s'enquit-il en arrivant brusquement à leur hauteur.

Deux sursauts lui répondirent et Black pointa la baguette de Rogue vers lui. Il avait déjà levé sa main, frappant le poignet dans une violente manchette avant de récupérer l'arme.

"Mr Mallory" fit sévèrement Lupin "ce n'est pas ce que vous…"

"Je sais qu'il n'a pas tué mes parents biologiques" coupa Stan avec un signe du menton vers Black. "Laissez Rogue là, Mr Black, et partez. Maintenant. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochent déjà."

"Harry ?" demanda Sirius Black, incrédule.

"Lupin" fit le jeune homme d'un air ennuyé "persuadez-le maintenant, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas utilisé un Retourneur de Temps et risqué le renvoi pour voir la même chose se reproduire."

Lupin pourtant resta silencieux, immobile. Son visage ne présentait aucune expression. Au même moment, un grand froid les envahit et il jura, de même que Black. Stan lança un sort de lévitation sur Rogue, puis s'éloigna à grande allure.

"Derrière moi" cria-t-il à Black et Lupin.

L'évadé se mit en route sans discuter, le suivant. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter les Détraqueurs. Lupin pourtant ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un terrible grognement ne s'échappe de sa poitrine. Al'Najin jura. C'était une pleine lune – la pire chose qu'il ne puisse arriver. Le ciel s'assombrit considérablement et il jura à nouveau aux silhouettes enveloppées dans des capes. Les Détraqueurs les cernèrent rapidement. Il tenta le sortilège du Patronus, sans succès. Black était déjà tombé à genoux, gémissant faiblement.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient et ses barrières d'occlumencie ployaient. Il avait eu du mal à en repousser un et ils étaient maintenant des dizaines – un véritable troupeau, attirés par les trois proies aisées qu'ils étaient. Rogue s'agita avant de se réveiller en sursaut avec un grognement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon alors que le hurlement d'un loup retentissait.

"Lupin" grogna-t-il. "Détraqueurs !"

"Merci pour ce résumé de la situation" répondit Al'Najin, de la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage. "Spero Patronum !"

Aucun succès. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne ressentait toujours pas assez d'émotions pour le sortilège.

"Ma baguette !" rugit Rogue.

Il la lui lança sans discuter et le sorcier se redressa, dessinant les complexes mouvements.

"Spero Patronum !"

La lueur argentée jaillit aussitôt, aveuglante, et les Détraqueurs reculèrent. Pas de beaucoup, néanmoins, mais Rogue ne se découragea pas, éjectant d'un mouvement vif une créature un peu trop audacieuse. L'oreille fine de Al'Najin perçut soudain un faible cri féminin et il jura. Il y avait un loup-garou en liberté dans le parc, et Hermione y était seule. Son doigt pointa Black qui sanglotait au sol.

"Je le veux vivant" avertit-il en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" vociféra Rogue alors qu'il se relevait. "Tu ne peux pas sortir d'un cercle de Détraqueurs !"

Trop tard, Al'Najin avait sauté et se métamorphosa, s'éloignant à tire-d'ailes. L'influence des Détraqueurs diminua terriblement sous sa forme animale et il croassa. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, il aurait dû se transformer plus vite. La plupart renoncèrent à le suivre d'ailleurs et il suivit la trace du loup-garou. Herbe déchiquetée, broussailles arrachées, ce n'était pas difficile. Comme il l'avait pensé, il avait senti l'odeur d'Hermione et il accéléra son vol jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette claire du loup-garou.

Il reniflait les alentours d'un arbre, puis soudain se jeta en avant. Al'Najin n'hésita pas une seconde, reprenant forme humaine avant de lancer un puissant sort d'expulsion informulé. Hermione avait fait de même au même moment et le regarda, hors d'haleine, des larmes plein les yeux.

"Cours !" rugit l'assassin. "Retourne au château, maintenant !"

"Stan, c'est un loup-garou !"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle" grogna-t-il. "Cours maintenant !"

"Tu ne peux pas affronter un loup-garou seul !"

Il eut un rictus et se jeta en avant en réponse, sur le lycanthrope qui se relevait. Le combat s'engagea, rapide et vicieux. La bête était incroyablement forte mais frappait de manière terriblement désordonnée, ne cherchant qu'à refermer sa mâchoire. Il l'expulsa à nouveau sans beaucoup d'efforts et agita sa baguette, métamorphosant des racines d'arbres.

"Cours, par l'enfer !" rugit-il vers Hermione, qui comprit enfin et détala.

Tant mieux, car le loup-garou se dégageait déjà du piège de racines, grognant avant de s'élancer à la poursuite d'Hermione. Al'Najin le rattrapa et le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant à nouveau tomber au sol, et leur combat reprit. Il évita son sort d'expulsion cette fois-ci et les griffes se refermèrent sur son bras. Une brusque torsion du cou lui évita la mâchoire musclée, qui se referma à deux centimètres de sa gorge, et il lança un nouveau sortilège à bout portant. Sans succès et il se concentra en réponse, laissant sa colère s'accumuler.

L'éclair flamboyant qu'il libéra eut beaucoup plus d'effet. Il se redressa d'un bond, retombant sur ses pieds. La première règle face à un prédateur était de ne jamais rester au sol, en position de faiblesse. Le regard trop intelligent du loup se posa sur lui mais il n'attaqua pas tout de suite, découvrant ses crocs en grondant, lui tournant lentement autour. Al'Najin jeta un œil aux alentours, mais ils étaient seuls. Personne ne viendrait l'aider et il se pencha légèrement en avant, en position de combat.

Le loup était plus fort et plus rapide que lui. Il attaquait pour tuer, également, et cela en faisait un formidable adversaire. Chaque seconde augmentait pourtant les probabilités que quelqu'un ne les découvre, ou que le loup ne soit pris d'une nouvelle furie qui le rendrait encore plus fort. Il prit sa décision en conséquence, portant lentement sa main droite à son flanc gauche. Ses doigts frôlèrent la poignée invisible, caressant le pommeau d'obsidienne, puis se refermèrent dessus.

Au moment où le loup bondit en avant, il dégaina.

L'épée de Serpentard jaillit avec un sifflement, _heureuse_ de servir enfin. Elle trancha la masse qui lui arrivait dessus sans aucune difficulté et le loup-garou glapit, bondissant en arrière. L'assassin s'était pourtant déjà enlacé, contre-attaquant avec la même violence. Il n'y avait plus de règle ou de Poudlard, plus de Stan Mallory.

Juste un Assassin parfaitement entraîné contre une bête sauvage.

Le loup le comprit d'ailleurs et il ré-attaqua, fou de douleur. Pourtant le combat violent s'acheva en quelques secondes. Al'Najin était parfaitement maître de ses capacités, portait l'épée qu'il préférait, enduite d'un poison mortel. Après moins d'une minute, il fenta à une vitesse hors-normes et la lame s'enfonça dans le poitrail comme dans du beurre. Son bras vacilla à la violence du choc mais tint bon, et il ne fallut pas un instant pour que la bête ne s'effondre, foudroyée par l'arme aiguisée plantée dans son cœur comme par le violent venin.

Al'Najin resta immobile un instant pour être sûr qu'elle était morte, puis retira lentement l'épée qui vint avec un chuintement. Il observa un instant l'arme à la lueur de la lune, mais elle était intacte malgré la violence du choc, couverte de sang sombre. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le loup-garou dont la forme vacilla, puis se retransforma lentement. Il eut une expression de pitié pour Lupin. Une seule soirée où il n'avait pu prendre sa potion.

Cela l'avait mené droit à la mort.

Al'Najin se pencha, essuyant l'épée sur les vêtements usés du professeur. Il n'avait pas de regrets à avoir abattu le loup-garou, juste une pensée de pitié pour l'homme qu'il était. Cependant Hermione aurait été mordue ou déchiquetée, et quelque chose lui disait que Lupin préférait être mort à coupable de cela. Son expression était sereine et Al'Najin tendit la main, fermant ses yeux, avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner, rangeant son arme qui disparut à nouveau.

Rapidement il reprit sa forme de corbeau, rejoignant le lac. Rogue y était toujours, son Patronus les protégeant. Les fenêtres du château s'illuminaient et soudain un phénix flamboyant d'argent jaillit, fondant sur eux. Il y eut des cris suraigus autour d'eux, puis les Détraqueurs s'éparpillèrent. Rogue eut un rictus en le voyant se pencher sur la silhouette inconsciente.

"Vivant" fit-il ironiquement alors que les portes du château s'ouvraient. "Plus pour longtemps."

"J'en ai besoin" répondit platement l'assassin en hissant le bras de l'homme inconscient sur son épaule. "Tu te vengeras plus tard."

"Ne fait pas ça !" gronda Rogue, visiblement furieux.

Il lui adressa un regard plus glacé que la mort.

"Si tu m'en empêches, je m'assurerai que Ra's connaisse l'origine de l'échec de ma mission" siffla le plus jeune. "Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, je suis les ordres."

Il s'éloignait déjà, traînant l'homme pourtant plus grand que lui sans la moindre difficultés. Rogue glapit furieusement, mais ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Il se retourna pourtant à moitié.

"Où mène le Saule Cogneur ?"

"La Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard" répondit le professeur de mauvaise grâce.

"Parfait. Si vous voulez expliquer votre présence, il y a un loup-garou mort à l'orée de la forêt. Il allait mordre une élève, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de voir qui, juste entendu un cri féminin."

Rogue resta silencieux, mais il s'était déjà remis en marche et rejoignit le Saule Cogneur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se souvint de comment il avait vu Rogue passer et prit un bâton, tâtonnant dans les racines jusqu'à trouver la bonne. Ce fut sans hésiter qu'il entra, traînant toujours Black derrière lui. Le tunnel remonta bientôt et il assit l'homme sur une chaise défoncée avant de sortir son téléphone. Ce fut la voix de Nyssa qui le salua.

"Hey, grande sœur" répondit-il avec un sourire malgré lui.

 _"Hey, petit frère"_ répondit-elle avec un léger rire. _"Quelles nouvelles ?"_

"J'ai un ami inconscient qui aurait besoin d'aide et de soins" répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. "C'est possible ?"

 _"Où êtes-vous ?"_

"Dans la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard" admit-il, s'accroupissant alors que Black remuait en gémissant. "Oh là, mon gars, ne bouge pas pour le moment. Et pas de bruit, les Aurors vont sûrement patrouiller comme pas permis dans dix minutes."

Black sursauta vivement, mais se tut néanmoins, restant immobile.

 _"Reste là dix minutes"_ demanda la voix de Nyssa avant de raccrocher.

Il fit de même, rangeant son téléphone, et Sirius le regarda en clignant des yeux.

"Harry ?"

"Stan" corrigea-t-il. "J'ai été adopté."

"Désolé. Je… je connaissais tes parents…"

"Je sais. Et je sais que vous ne les avez pas tués. Pettigrow l'a fait."

"Comment…"

"Est-ce que c'est important ? Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que vous restiez hors de vue des Aurors. J'espère juste que personne ne leur a parlé de ce passage."

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux et il sortit sa baguette. La série de tapotements contre le mur le fit néanmoins se relaxer. Quelques instants après, Nyssa entrait néanmoins, en partie en tenue de la Ligue, et il se leva pour l'étreindre avec un sourire.

"Hey" murmura-t-elle à son oreille. "Un plaisir de te voir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Il semblerait que tu aies souvent besoin de renforts en fin d'année" fit-elle avec un petit rire, embrassant son front.

Il sourit sans s'en empêcher, l'étreignant chaleureusement.

"Content de te voir."

"Moi de même. Sirius Black ?"

"Mr Black, voici ma sœur aînée, Kaheda" présenta-t-il. "Elle va vous emmener en lieu sûr, si vous le voulez bien."

"Vous avez besoin de soins" renchérit Kaheda avec un sourire, lui tendant une main. "Stan nous rejoindra à la fin de l'année scolaire."

Il hésita, mais Stan acquiesça avec un sourire encourageant et il se releva, titubant. Nyssa n'hésita pas à le soutenir et fit un sourire à son petit frère.

"Je te revois la semaine prochaine, Stan."

"Yep. Soignez-vous bien, Mr Black."

Il s'éloigna rapidement, repartant dans le souterrain pour retourner à Poudlard. Ce fut en catimini qu'il rentra dans le château même, ne tenant pas à montrer ses vêtements écorchés par le combat contre le loup-garou et les griffures qu'il présentait. Une petite voix l'appela néanmoins rapidement et il obliqua dans un autre passage secret.

"Salut, Hermione" fit-il d'une voix calme.

"Où est-il ?" murmura Hermione.

"Hors d'ici, et en sécurité."

"Et… le professeur Lupin ?"

Il lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. Elle comprit, puisque ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Il… il est…"

"Désolé, mais il te courait après."

"Tu aurais pu le neutraliser !"

"Neutraliser une bête qui est en train d'essayer de t'égorger et de m'égorger ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe. "Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un combat à mort se déroule, Hermione. Quand tu défends ta vie ou celle de quelqu'un, tu frappes d'abord et tu discutes ensuite. C'est l'instinct de survie qui prend le dessus."

"Mais tu… tu… Stan !"

Un hoquet lui échappa.

"Il était tellement gentil !"

"Pas quand je me battais contre lui" fit-il en tournant les talons, agacé par sa réaction. "Bonne nuit, Hermione. De rien pour avoir sauvé ta vie, c'était avec plaisir."

Le sarcasme avait pointé dans sa voix et il disparut rapidement, jetant un œil à sa montre en arrivant aux quartiers des Poufsouffle. Il faudrait encore une heure pour que son plus jeune lui ne sorte. Un moment il caressa l'idée d'envoyer la règle se faire voir et de se réfugier dans son dortoir, puis renonça avec un frisson d'appréhension.

Le souvenir du billet écrit de cette main inhumaine était toujours bien présent dans son esprit. Il attendrait sagement que la voie ne soit libre.


	21. Chapitre 20

_Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Il est un peu plus bref, puisque c'est une transition. Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : A la fin de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Al'Najin a réussi à évacuer Sirius Black pour qu'il soit interrogé par la Ligue. Cependant, il a fait face à un Rémus Lupin transformé en loup-garou et s'est engagé dans un combat violent, qui a vu le décès du professeur. L'année s'achève donc sur une dispute avec Hermione et le jeune assassin se prépare à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Hermione ne lui adressa pas la parole le lendemain matin. Elle baissa pudiquement les yeux quand Dumbledore annonça avec regrets le décès du professeur Lupin survenu pendant la nuit. Elle ne vint pas non plus le rejoindre dans son compartiment et cela le mit d'une humeur terrible. C'était une belle façon de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa peau !

Aussi ce fut d'un pas rapide et d'une humeur massacrante qu'il quitta le quai du Poudlard Express, ne s'attardant même pas aux membres de la Ligue présent. A la place, il rentra à pied de son pas rapide, parcourant les dix kilomètres sans même être essoufflé, toujours de méchante humeur, et claqua d'ailleurs la porte d'entrée en lâchant son sac dans un coin avant de descendre au sous-sol sans adresser un mot ou un regard à personne.

Il retira rapidement sa veste, son pull et son t-shirt, restant torse nu avant de rejoindre un des sacs de son. Son poing le fit à peine vibrer alors qu'il le percutait et il se mit à frapper sans réfléchir, multipliant coups de pied et de poing. Sa colère remonta d'un cran lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard.

"Hors d'ici" grogna-t-il.

"Vraiment ?" demanda la voix rauque de Slade alors qu'il refermait la porte. "Tu ne voudrais pas frapper quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce serait plus productif qu'un sac."

Un violent coup de poing fendit le sac devant l'adolescent et le son se répandit au sol. Il se retourna lentement. Slade était en train d'enlever son haut, ne gardant que son pantalon de combat et ses bottes, et lui fit un sourire amusé.

"Viens là, gamin. Voyons ce qu'il te reste après une année à moisir."

Une seconde après, Al'Najin se jetait en avant. Il n'avait ni baguette ni épée mais n'en voulait pas. Il voulait juste défouler sa frustration après ses échecs répétées – incapable de créer un Patronus, de trouver un foutu Horcruxe dans un château, et visiblement de conserver l'amitié de quelqu'un. La blessure se raviva et il se mit à frapper en aveugle, ses coups systématiquement parés par le mercenaire face à lui. Il ne vaincrait jamais Slade ainsi et relâcha toute sa frustration pendant plusieurs heures, multipliant coups de pieds et de poings, jusqu'à se sentir enfin épuisé et Slade lui fit un petit sourire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Ouais" reconnut-il en tremblant légèrement.

"Viens là."

Il écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant contre le torse musclé. Les bras autour de lui n'étaient aucunement agressifs. Ils dégoulinaient tous les deux de sueur mais Al'Najin ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Il savait que Slade ne cherchait pas à le blesser et, à vrai dire, la sensation était plutôt… plaisante. Reposante. Alors il se détendit un peu, s'appuyant contre l'homme qui resserra légèrement son étreinte en réponse.

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire n'ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux.

"Tu veux me raconter ?"

"C'est complètement ridicule" grogna-t-il.

"J'ai été un adolescent avant toi. Je sais à quel point n'importe quoi te frustre et combien tu es partagé entre le garder pour toi ou en parler. D'expérience, il vaut mieux que tu en parles à une personne au moins."

Al'Najin ne répondit pas et Slade le relâcha, l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Il passa par la cuisine, sortant deux bouteilles du frigo, avant de monter jusqu'à une terrasse, s'asseyant sur la rambarde, tournant le dos à la maison. Al'Najin hésita un moment, puis fit de même alors que Slade lui tendait la bouteille, ses jambes balançant dans le vide. Le vent frais passait sur son torse toujours nu, le rafraîchissant, et il observa la bouteille.

"Tu me donnes de la bière ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Pisse hollandaise à cinq degrés. Pas avec une bouteille que tu vas finir saoul."

Al'Najin hésita un moment, puis imita Slade qui avait ouverte la sienne d'un coup de canine bien placé. Il sentit de la magie dans son dos et porta la main à son épée, avant de la reconnaître – c'était Bellatrix qui isolait la terrasse. La sorcière repartit d'ailleurs ensuite comme si de rien n'était et il sentit sa présence s'éloigner. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée avant de grimacer un peu.

"C'est pas super bon" admit-il. "J'ai toujours cru en te voyant en boire…"

"Dis-moi ça de nouveau quand tu auras l'habitude" fit Slade avec un rire. "L'alcool n'est jamais apprécié spontanément. Tu apprends à aimer ça, spécialement les alcools forts."

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Londres était très calme. Au vu de la complexe toile de magie qui les entourait, il était peu probable aussi que quelqu'un dans le manoir ne les entende.

"J'ai tué quelqu'un hier" finit-il par dire. "Un loup-garou qui attaquait Hermione – je lui ai dit de dégager et ensuite… c'était un combat à mort. Je l'ai tué."

"Tu as été blessé ?"

"Juste des griffures" admit-il honnêtement en passant ses doigts sur les traces sur ses bras encore en train de se refermer. "Mais il était plus fort et plus rapide que moi – si je voulais m'en tirer, je frappais à mort."

"Quel est le problème alors ?"

"Hermione refuse de me parler. Le loup-garou, c'était un de nos profs, Lupin. Je lui ai sauvé sa vie et elle refuse de me parler."

Son ton s'était fait clairement frustré et il haussa des épaules.

"Et avec ça je ne suis pas foutu de trouver un objet dans Poudlard – j'ai tout fouillé, des donjons jusqu'au septième étage, et j'ai rien trouvé. Je me suis fait encercler par des Détraqueurs et je n'étais pas capable de créer un foutu Patronus, j'ai failli mourir à cause de ça et il a fallu…"

Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

"Qu'on vienne me sauver."

"Ça arrive, gamin" remarqua Slade. "On ne peut pas toujours tout réussir seul, ça se saurait sinon."

"T'as jamais besoin de personne, toi !" répondit vertement Al'Najin.

Un rire rauque lui répondit.

"Déjà, j'ai cinquante ans, pas quatorze. J'ai un peu plus roulé ma bosse que toi et tu apprends des choses chaque jour de ta vie, je te le garantis. J'ai fait des erreurs desquelles j'ai apprises, j'ai connu des situations auxquelles tu n'as jamais été confrontées."

Il leva sa bouteille pour en reprendre une gorgée.

"Et d'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas venu m'aider, je serai sûrement encore en train de moisir sur Lian Yu, complètement fou. Tu vois, j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Pour ce qui est de ton amie…"

Il haussa des épaules.

"Nous sommes des tueurs, Stan. Des gens qui n'hésiteront jamais à franchir le pas. Des gens qui ont été balancés sur des champs de bataille, qui ont été confrontés à la torture, au meurtre. Ton amie n'a pas à regarder par-dessus son épaule chaque jour pour être sûre de ne pas être assassinée. Elle ne comprend pas que, si tu n'es pas sûr de vaincre, alors mieux vaut frapper à mort et ne laisser aucune chance à ton ennemi. Tu as défendu sa vie, Stan. Peut-être aurais-tu mieux fait de la laisser se défendre elle-même pour qu'elle ne comprenne."

Al'Najin frissonna.

"J'ai eu du mal contre lui" remarqua-t-il. "Elle serait morte."

"Peut-être, peut-être pas" répondit Slade. "Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir à quel point les réactions qui viennent de nos tripes, lorsque notre vie est menacée, permettent de faire des miracles. Peut-être connaissait-elle des sortilèges que tu ignorais, peut-être son instinct l'aurait poussée à faire quelque chose auquel tu n'as pas pensé."

L'adolescent resta silencieux. Peut-être que Slade avait raison. Hermione était loin d'être sans ressources et pourtant il avait agi à sa place et lui avait ordonné de fuir. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit par elle-même. Slade tapota son dos avec un sourire.

"C'est compliqué, les interactions avec les autres humains" fit-il avec amusement. "Mais tu verras, la récompense est à la hauteur."

Il resta silencieux, puis acquiesça doucement, reprenant une gorgée de bière. Le liquide légèrement amer n'était pas si mauvais, finalement, et le pétillement plutôt agréable. Un discret rot lui échappa d'ailleurs, faisant ricaner son aîné qui avait déjà fini sa bouteille depuis bien longtemps.

"Et pour ton sortilège du Patro-machin" conclut le mercenaire "ça n'a jamais été ton genre de t'arrêter sur de tels détails. Tu cherches en général une voie de contournement si tu n'arrives pas à foncer dans le tas."

"C'est pas ça" fit Al'Najin à contrecœur. "Ce n'est pas une question de puissance ou de complexité du sortilège. C'est de la magie d'âme. Pour le lancer…"

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

"Tu dois te souvenir de tes meilleurs souvenirs" murmura-t-il. "Des moments où tu étais heureux. J'ai tout essayé, tous mes souvenirs mais, même quand il n'y a pas de Détraqueur autour, je ne suis pas assez _heureux_ pour l'utiliser."

"Même pas avec ton animagus ?" demanda Slade. "Tu avais l'air vraiment heureux en parlant de ça."

"Même pas ça" fit-il à mi-voix. "Je pensais… mais je crois que je sais. J'ai les émotions d'un corbeau quand je suis transformé. Les Détraqueurs ne me suivaient même pas, n'essayaient pas de m'attaquer, quand j'étais corbeau. Je pense que… les émotions animales ne sont pas assez fortes. Ni pour les Détraqueurs, ni pour le Patronus."

Il haussa doucement des épaules.

"J'y ai pensé pendant que j'étais en prison. C'est juste… très perturbant de s'en rendre compte."

"C'est ce que tu as caché à Ra's ?"

"Pas seulement. Je… j'ai parlé avec… le Flash. C'était une des conversations les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais eue. Cet homme est l'un des plus puissants de cette fichue planète."

"C'est vrai" acquiesça Slade. "La vitesse est un pouvoir terrible."

"Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'imposait pas les lois qu'il voulait, ce genre de choses. Ses réponses étaient… perturbantes."

L'œil de Slade s'étrécit légèrement. Peut-être ces conversations auraient-elles ouvert les yeux de l'adolescent quant à la Ligue. Al'Najin ne poursuivit pas néanmoins, retombant dans le silence, regardant pensivement le parc et les grilles en contrebas, ses mains serrées sur la bouteille presque vide. Il l'acheva d'ailleurs et Slade agita la sienne, vide depuis longtemps.

"Tu peux en faire venir d'autres ?"

Le sorcier eut l'air surpris, puis ferma les yeux, frottant légèrement les doigts de sa main gauche. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, après tout. La magie de sa baguette s'éveilla dans la salle d'entraînement.

"Viens" murmura-t-il.

La réaction fut immédiate cette fois-ci et la baguette s'envola, venant droit vers lui. Il la rattrapa de sa main gauche, la faisant tournoyer, ses yeux posés sur les stries du sang de licorne.

"Je lui ai dit, aussi" remarqua-t-il soudain. "Ce qu'il s'est passé avec la licorne… je n'avais jamais pu le dire, même pas à toi ou à Ra's, et pourtant avec lui, c'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a dit que la Ligue ne respectait pas le serment. Tu crois qu'ils ne le respectent pas du tout ?"

"Bière" réclama Slade, et l'assassin marmonna vaguement un sortilège d'attraction, faisant venir deux bouteilles que Slade décapsula l'une avec l'autre. "Oui, Al'Najin, je crois également qu'à quelques rares exceptions près, la Ligue ne respecte pas son serment."

Il lui tendit la bouteille que l'adolescent prit sans conviction, avalant néanmoins une gorgée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrai faire ?" demanda-t-il soudain, et Slade leva un sourcil. "Pour Hermione."

Le mercenaire eut un sourire amusé. Et, au final, malgré la punition qu'il risquait pour n'avoir pas réussi à trouver l'Horcruxe, le jeune homme agissait comme tout bon adolescent et se préoccupait davantage de son amie.

"Peut-être" suggéra-t-il "devrais-tu t'excuser d'avoir pris des décisions à sa place. Je crois que tu es conscient qu'elle aurait pu faire bien plus que juste se cacher."

"Oui" reconnut le jeune homme.

"Alors dis-le-lui."

"Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Elle sait ce que je pense d'elle."

Slade roula des yeux.

"Tu as encore du mal à comprendre le concept d'excuses, je crois. Dis-lui juste. Une lettre ou un coup de téléphone."

"Tu voudrais bien l'amener pour moi ? Je m'en fiche si tu la lis mais…"

"Je peux faire facteur si tu me fais venir encore une bière" acquiesça Slade.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, il avait une nouvelle bouteille et eut un sourire satisfait.

"Vraiment pratique d'avoir un sorcier sous la main" commenta-t-il.

Al'Najin avait eu le temps de lui en ramener encore deux autres avant d'avoir fini la sienne et finalement il ramena ses jambes sur la terrasse, posant la bouteille vide sur la rambarde.

"Dis à Bellatrix que je transférerai le rituel demain" fit-il simplement. "Je vais me coucher."

"Et si Ra's ne veut pas ?" demanda Slade avec curiosité.

"Je lui ai promis que je le ferai et je le ferai" répondit-il, inflexible. "Je doute que Ra's ne veuille que je me retrouve privé de magie. Je propose de garder le rat, ça permettra d'expérimenter sur la Marque sans que je n'ai besoin de le faire sur elle."

"Je lui passe le message" accepta Slade. "Bonne nuit, gamin."

"'ne nuit."

Il croisa Bellatrix dans le couloir. Elle était hors des champs de magie qu'elle avait elle-même tissés, adossée au mur et les bras croisés, et lui fit un demi-sourire alors qu'il passait.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui" acquiesça-t-il simplement.

"La prochaine fois que tu lances des sortilèges d'attraction sur des bières" fit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais il ne ralentit pas "ouvre la porte du frigo avant. Tu as fait une série de trous dedans et dans les portes."

"Oups" répondit-il ironiquement avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Ses doigts reprirent sa baguette et il entreprit de tisser la toile de magie habituelle autour de lui pour dormir tranquillement. Il avait toujours sa magie naturelle qui scannait les environs, développée très jeune, mais quelques sortilèges conscients en plus ne faisaient de mal à personne. L'aube pointait presque lorsqu'il ferma finalement les yeux, épuisé davantage par les émotions que par la journée proprement dite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la maison était déserte. Cela le surprit sincèrement et il étendit ses sens. Il finit par sentir la magie de Bellatrix, qui était à l'étage, et laissa tomber l'affaire pour le moment, allant prendre un solide petit-déjeuner. Il avait longuement cherché comment s'occuper du rituel. Bellatrix avait parlé de le transférer, si le mot était simple, la pratique l'était un peu moins. C'était finalement le livre offert par Pernelle Flamel qui lui avait donné la solution. De tels rituels ne s'intégraient pas dans les magies des personnes visées, ils les restreignaient en se posant dessus.

De là, il avait prévu de d'abord révéler les magies de Bellatrix, puis de trouver celles du rituel, puis de les déplacer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant, et si révéler les magies serait relativement aisé, le reste demandait une concentration relativement élevée. Il retourna dans sa chambre ensuite, prenant un stylo bic et une feuille, réfléchissant un long moment avant de commencer à écrire. Il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai s'il ne voulait pas qu'on ne retrouve ses brouillons.

Lorsqu'il s'estima finalement satisfait, il quitta sa chambre, rejoignant la signature magique de Bellatrix plus loin. Il donna à peine un coup dans la porte avant de l'ouvrir et se recula d'un bond – un couteau venait de se planter en vibrant dans le bois, là où se trouvait sa tête une seconde auparavant. Un rire féminin suivit et la voix de Bellatrix l'appela.

"On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer, Stan ?"

"J'ai frappé" protesta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. "C'est bon, Slade s'est calmé ?"

Un vague grognement lui répondit et il avança à nouveau prudemment. Slade était debout, lui tournant le dos, son pantalon encore ouvert et en train d'enfiler une chemise. Bellatrix était encore dans le lit, royalement amusée et à peine couverte d'un drap.

"Bonjour, Stan" fit-elle joyeusement. "Bien dormi ?"

"Trop peu" répondit-il distraitement. "Vous…"

"Ne termine pas cette phrase" avertit Slade d'un grognement.

L'assassin resta donc silencieux en conséquence. Au moins cela expliquait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais comprise – pourquoi Slade avait descendu le mari de Bellatrix d'un tir en pleine tête. Restait à savoir pourquoi Bellatrix ne l'avait pas fait elle-même, mais il ne poserait pas la question par simple prudence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?" demanda Bellatrix, amusée par son silence indécis, alors que le mercenaire terminait de se rhabiller.

"Je voulais donner quelque chose à Slade et te demander de descendre avec le rat pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de ce rituel…"

Slade prit sa veste et se retourna enfin en l'enfilant, lui tendant la main. Il remit la lettre dedans sans discuter et Bellatrix s'étira nonchalamment, avant de se lever à son tour, attirant sa baguette d'un geste paresseux pour se rhabiller en une seconde.

"Je te suis" fit-elle joyeusement. "Nous retournerons à ton entraînement ensuite."

"J'aimerai tester certaines choses" acquiesça-t-il "et si elles fonctionnent sur toi, je suppose qu'elles fonctionneront sur Voldemort."

"Sans doute" gloussa la belle femme. "A tout à l'heure, Slade."

Al'Najin était déjà reparti, redescendant dans le sous-sol. Bellatrix y entra moins de cinq minutes après et il observa le cercle de rituel déjà préparé. Bien sûr, la Maîtresse des Arts Sombres avait tout fait pour lui simplifier la vie. Elle était la première intéressée dans l'histoire, après tout. Pettigrow était dans une cellule plus loin et il le récupéra d'une main de fer, le ramenant dans la pièce principale. Bellatrix se plaçait déjà dans l'emplacement qui lui était réservé et activa le cercle en chantonnant, juste assez pour que Pettigrow ne se retrouve coincé par la magie une fois que Al'Najin l'eut jeté dans l'emplacement prévu pour lui.

Les lignes s'illuminèrent de petites flammes et Al'Najin s'installa en tailleurs dans l'emplacement du maître du rituel. Bellatrix s'était elle aussi assise, bien droite, les mains sur ses genoux, le regardant. Ils étaient placés tous les trois dans un triangle et le rat se mit à geindre.

"Harry" appela-t-il. "Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… Harry, pourquoi tu pactises avec elle ?"

Al'Najin n'écouta pas, se concentrant. L'opération à suivre allait s'avérer très délicate. Il était encore en pleine phase de concentration lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant rentrer Slade qui s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, son œil unique posé sur la scène. Pourtant les gémissements du rat le déconcentraient et il finit par claquer de la langue, agacé.

"Fais-le taire" demanda-t-il vers Slade.

Le mercenaire décroisa les bras en s'avançant. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas bouger, prise dans les fils de magie, mais lui était un moldu – et, effectivement, il put avancer sans difficultés, faisant simplement attention à ne pas toucher les lignes de feu. Sa main d'acier saisit le rat à la gorge et il le ramena contre son torse, l'étranglant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience et qu'il ne le laisse retomber au sol.

"Merci" fit Al'Najin, soulagé.

"Il devrait rester inconscient une bonne heure" informa obligeamment le mercenaire.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda l'assassin vers la sorcière.

"Quand tu veux" répondit-elle avec un sourire parfaitement calme.

Et, d'un geste de main, Al'Najin révéla ses magies. C'était la partie facile cependant. Bellatrix avait fermé les yeux. Ses magies étaient contenues par le cercle et il les observa un long moment, cherchant celles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Lentement les fils se séparèrent, obéissant à sa volonté non formulée, alors qu'il observait avec attention le spectacle devant lui, indifférent à sa beauté. Finalement il ne resta plus que deux magies non naturelles.

Il en reconnut immédiatement une pour en avoir eu des traces en lui. Même s'il avait eu six ans à l'époque, c'était la même magie que celles des Horcruxes, juste disposée différemment et bien moins puissante – une trace de la magie et de l'âme de Voldemort dans ses serviteurs. C'était la Marque des Ténèbres, sans aucun doute, et cela expliquait un nombre incroyable des découvertes rapportées par Rogue, notamment sur la manière utilisée par le mage noir pour infliger de la douleur à distance.

Il l'étudia un long moment en silence. Comme l'Horcruxe chez lui, la magie était accrochée à celles de Bellatrix. Il se décida finalement à s'occuper d'abord du rituel et en saisit délicatement les magies, les délaçant patiemment, une par une. La sueur apparut bientôt sur son front. Même s'il ne bougeait pas un muscle, l'exercice mental était plus que délicat. Sans les exercices imposés par McGonagall et Flitwick sur le maintien de plusieurs sorts actifs simultanément, il n'aurait probablement jamais été capable d'effectuer ce travail de fourmi.

Finalement la dernière magie se détacha de celle de Bellatrix, se répandant dans le cercle de magie qui les enfermait toujours. Al'Najin les redirigea délicatement vers le second cercle, les éloignant de Bellatrix. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis elles s'engouffrèrent dans le corps à disposition. Le rat s'arqua sous la puissance des magies qui déferlaient en lui mais Al'Najin ne relâcha sa concentration que lorsqu'il fut certain que le rituel était bien fixé sur Pettigrow.

Un éclat de rire de la part de Bellatrix lui répondit mais il ne cilla pas. Tout juste s'il ouvrit la bouche.

"Silence" murmura-t-il, concentré.

La sorcière se tut immédiatement. Al'Najin avait déjà reporté son attention sur elle, sa concentration ne faiblissant pas. La Marque luisait toujours faiblement, détachée des autres magies, et il entreprit de démêler la magie. La douleur jaillit aussitôt dans la sorcière en face de lui mais il ne cilla pas. Bellatrix avait connu pire et elle ne l'interrompait pas, restant parfaitement silencieuse. Il détacha attentivement les magies de Voldemort et tenta de les transférer vers Pettigrow pour la seconde fois – sans succès. Et pour une raison toute bête, Pettigrow portait déjà la Marque.

La magie de Voldemort rampait dans le cercle, suivant les runes, cherchant un nouvel endroit où s'accrocher. Finalement il se décida. Il n'avait pas pu détruire le rituel parce que les magies étaient bien plus puissantes que lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Marque, un simple résidu de la magie de Voldemort, de très loin inférieure à un Horcruxe. Il se releva lentement, portant sa main à sa ceinture avant de tirer lentement l'épée de Serpentard.

"Non, ne…" commença la voix de Bellatrix sur un ton d'avertissement, mais trop tard.

La lame s'était enfoncée à la verticale au centre du cercle. Les runes se désolidarisèrent aussitôt et il y eut un crépitement, puis une sourde détonation alors que le cercle disparaissait, entraînant la magie avec lui. Il se sentit voler en arrière et tenta de se rattraper – pour qu'un bras fort ne le saisisse au vol, le torse derrière lui amortissant le choc de la rencontre avec le mur. Il resta sonné un moment alors que Slade le maintenant debout.

"Ouch" fit-il finalement.

Une vigoureuse claque sur la tête le fit légèrement grogner alors qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

"Non mais !" rugit Bellatrix. "Je ne t'ai jamais rien appris sur les Arts Sombres, idiot ! Tu ne brises _jamais_ un cercle par la force brute !"

"Ouais, ouais" marmonna-t-il, à moitié dans les vapes.

Un instant après, une chaleureuse étreinte l'arrachait aux bras de Slade. Il protesta d'un faible grognement. Il n'avait que fait tenir sa part du serment, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant… Ses doigts se levèrent, tâtant le bras nu de Bellatrix, et elle le leva obligeamment. Seule une légère trace noircie, comme une brûlure soignée trop tard, se faisant voir.

"Tu as encore de sa magie ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Rien" répondit-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue. "Merci, Al'Najin. C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas."

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant vaciller.

"Tiens juste… ta part de promesse" murmura-t-il en se laissant basculer en arrière.

Contre Slade, qui resserra sa prise avant de le soulever. Al'Najin songea qu'il commençait à avoir un sacré problème pour aimer tellement se retrouver dans les bras du mercenaire, la plupart du temps épuisé ou blessé. Pourtant Slade ne le repoussa pas. Une main féminine essuya son menton et il se rendit compte qu'il avait recraché du sang à cause de la violence du choc magique.

"Tu peux dormir, Stan" fit gentiment Bellatrix. "Nous restons avec toi."

Il voulut protester, mais l'idée lui paraissait incroyablement séduisante et il ferma les yeux, sa joue se posant contre l'épaule de l'homme qui le portait. Les deux adultes se mirent à discuter mais il n'écoutait plus, sombrant dans un profond sommeil réparateur.


	22. Chapitre 21

_Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, et comme tous les dimanche (ou presque) voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Les vacances de Al'Najin se sont plutôt bien déroulées. Au calme, du moins, et grâce à la capture de Pettigrow, il a pu libérer Bellatrix des contraintes qui pesait sur elle. Le temps de retourner à Poudlard est néanmoins arrivé, même s'il n'est pas spécialement enthousiaste à cette idée.

* * *

Stan regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, sentant le train qui s'ébranlait. Il avait retiré ses bottes et remonté son genou contre sa poitrine, son menton posé dessus. Sur le quai, Nyssa se trouvait et lui fit un dernier sourire accompagné d'un signe de main avant de tourner les talons alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Cet été était le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il n'avait pas vu Ra's al'Ghul, qui n'avait même pas pris de ses nouvelles concernant l'Horcruxe à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après le rituel de Bellatrix, il avait été dans le salon, allongé dans le confortable canapé. Une chaude couverture posée sur lui, sa tête sur les genoux de la puissante sorcière qui discutait avec Slade installé dans le fauteuil – la scène la plus étrange qu'il n'ait connue, et pourtant il se sentait bien.

Les deux adultes avaient repris en main son entraînement, le remettant en forme après une année à Poudlard. Bellatrix avait paru très intéressée par les nouveaux sortilèges qu'il avait utilisé à son encontre, et spécialement à ses tentatives de combiner illusions et métamorphoses. A vrai dire, l'un comme l'autre étaient trop faibles pour passer les défenses de la puissante sorcière, et pourtant le mélange des deux avait eu des résultats surprenants.

Bellatrix pouvait briser ses illusions par sa simple puissance et les percevait en tant que telles sans réaliser d'effort réel. C'était une application directe du paradoxe de Mordred. De même, les métamorphoses que le jeune homme réalisait à son encontre ne fonctionnaient pas, s'annulant en pénétrant son armure magique naturelle ou l'un de ses boucliers. L'adolescent avait alors tenté de ruser.

Il avait invoqué une illusion de pluie torrentielle que Bellatrix brisa – pour se rendre compte que certaines des gouttes n'étaient pas de la fausse eau mais des petits cailloux aussi durs que du diamant, aux bords tranchants comme des rasoirs. Et, n'étant que des objets inanimés, son armure magique avait effectivement annulé la force qui les projetait. Pas la vitesse acquise par les projectiles, cependant.

Le principe des projectiles à haute vitesse, habilement dissimulés dans des illusions. Al'Najin utilisait des sortilèges d'animation pour les placer sur des trajectoires qu'il pouvait éventuellement rectifier, mais ne se servait pas directement de la magie et franchissait donc les défenses. Bellatrix l'avait poussé dans cette voie, lui faisant développer les sorts en question, affinant sa technique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit capable de l'exécuter les yeux fermés en bougeant à peine sa baguette.

Le jeune homme plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortant trois billes d'une étrange matière noire et mate. Slade les lui avait fournies. Elles pesaient étonnamment lourd pour leur diamètre d'environ quatre centimètres et formaient des sphères parfaites. Lorsqu'il avait développé sa capacité à diriger de petits objets, Slade avait décrété que la métamorphose était une belle chose, mais qu'en avoir en permanence pouvait être un terrible avantage.

Il ne savait pas où le mercenaire les avait obtenues. C'étaient des fullerènes de carbone imbriqués. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à la théorie physique derrière, mais était certain d'une chose : par leur structure atomique, les fullerènes étaient parmi les matériaux les plus durs au monde. Autrement dit, et il avait fait le test, s'il projetait l'une des sphères à grande vitesse dans n'importe quel mur, matériau, ou corps humain, ce n'était pas la sphère qui se brisait.

Il n'avait réussi à en contrôler que trois simultanément, s'entraînant des heures et des heures à savoir en permanence où elles étaient et à les faire voler dans n'importe quelle direction ou changer de direction à une vitesse de plus en plus élevée. La Ligue n'était pas venue des deux mois d'été, en dehors de Nyssa qui était arrivée un beau matin d'août. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, s'était juste installée et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant les trois semaines où ils avaient été réunis.

Elle non plus ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur sa mission. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, partirent faire plusieurs balades ensemble. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant d'apprécier les moments de détente qu'ils partageaient. Nyssa avait eu l'air fatiguée en arrivant mais s'était visiblement sentie mieux ensuite, jusqu'à le raccompagner à la gare pour retourner à Poudlard.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et il fit instantanément disparaître les sphères de carbone dans une poche intérieure. Ce fut Hermione qui franchit le seuil et fit un sourire timide.

"Hey Stan. Je peux me mettre là ?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle entra en traînant sa valise et tenta de la soulever, sans succès, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la faire léviter. Puis elle s'installa en face de lui et lui fit un sourire.

"J'ai apprécié ton courrier" annonça-t-elle finalement.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Oui" reconnut-elle. "Je n'ai pas répondu parce que tu ne voulais pas, mais je l'ai apprécié."

Il resta indécis un moment.

"Alors on est de nouveau… ok ?" tenta-t-il.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

"Tu as vraiment du mal avec les relations, hm ? Oui, Stan, mais je… j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses vraiment à deux fois la prochaine fois. Tu sais, avant de… planter des épées dans des gens."

Il hésita un moment et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Je sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours avec ta Ligue, Stan. J'aimerai juste que tu essaies."

"D'accord" accepta-t-il soudain, et son sourire s'agrandit de plaisir. "J'essaierai autant que je peux de ne pas tuer de gens. Sauf…"

"Sauf ?" fit-elle doucement.

"Sauf Voldemort. Et si une personne torture ou tue un innocent devant moi, je l'arrêterai."

Elle eut une moue et il précisa.

"En essayant de ne pas la tuer."

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit radieux et il resta déstabilisé. Il préféra donc ne pas reprendre et récupéra deux de ses sphères, les faisant rouler dans sa main.

"C'est un anti-stress ?" demanda Hermione naïvement.

"Euh… en quelques sortes" fit-il prudemment. "Oui, ça me détend pas mal de jouer avec."

C'était vrai. Hermione n'avait peut-être pas besoin de savoir que c'était devenu son arme anti-paradoxe de Mordred la plus efficace. Il se décida finalement à essayer de réparer l'amitié qu'ils avaient eue et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

"Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?" demanda-t-il gauchement.

"Très bonnes, oui" reconnut Hermione. "Je suis partie en voyage en France avec mes parents, c'était passionnant. Tu voyages souvent ?"

"Beaucoup" acquiesça-t-il brièvement. "Quand on me le demande."

"Et… cet été ?" demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

"Je n'ai pas quitté Londres. J'étais avec mon père et ma sœur. Et je suppose qu'on peut dire ma belle-mère."

Après tout, une fois qu'il les avait surpris dans leur chambre, les deux adultes n'avaient plus réellement pris la peine de se cacher. Ou plutôt, une foule de petits détails lui avaient soudain sauté aux yeux. Des regards, des remarques qu'il ne repérait pas avant. Aussi étrange que ce soit, ils se respectaient et s'appréciaient, assez pour avoir ce qui ressemblait à une relation stable. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient chacun parmi les plus puissantes personnes de leur monde respectif et qu'ils savaient apprécier la valeur de l'autre.

"Ah" fit bêtement Hermione. "Je ne savais pas que…"

"Moi non plus" fit-il avec un petit rire. "Je suis juste entré dans leur chambre un, hm, matin. Et ils étaient… occupés. J'ai, euh, esquivé le couteau et je suis reparti jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'autorisent à entrer."

Un petit rire lui répondirent.

"Mes parents avaient fait la même chose. Enfin, avec un oreiller, pas un couteau."

"Chacun son truc" répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Cela détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à papoter de nouveaux sortilèges, comme pratiquement toutes leurs conversations. Peu de gens passèrent dans leur compartiment et aucun ne s'y attarda en entendant la teneur de leur discussion. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en arrivant à la Grande Salle, rejoignant chacun leur table, et Stan rangea enfin ses billes de carbone.

Il resta silencieux à la longue annonce de Dumbledore. Faire un tournoi ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée en soit. Le réserver aux plus de seize ans le mettait a priori hors de toute possibilité d'y contribuer, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. Hermione avait abordé la question de l'objet qu'il avait recherché avec acharnement l'année précédente et parut déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

"Hey Stan" appela une voix une fois qu'il fut dans la salle commune, se préparant à aller se coucher.

Il s'arrêta, jetant un œil en arrière. C'était Cédric Diggory qui se tenait là, l'air surexcité.

"Salut, Cédric" répondit-il poliment.

"Tu as vu ce truc ? J'ai trop envie de participer !"

"Tu ferais un bon champion" acquiesça le cadet. "Tu es un très bon sorcier."

"Merci" répondit Cédric avec un sourire sincère. "Ecoute, je voudrai te demander un truc – si je suis champion, est-ce que tu voudrais bien bosser un peu avec moi ?"

"Hm ?"

Cédric passa un bras autour de ses épaules, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

"Tout le monde est au courant des cours de Flitwick et McGo, Stan" fit-il avec amusement. "Ce que tu as appris exactement, on n'en sait rien, mais c'est sûr que t'es un génie de sortilèges et de métamorphoses. Alors comme je suis sûr que si le champion est un Gryffi il demandera à Granger, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre deux trois trucs ?"

Stan haussa des épaules.

"Je peux même si tu n'es pas champion."

"Merci !"

"Y'a pas de quoi…"

"Tu as envie de participer ?" demanda Cédric. "Tu es probablement le sorcier le plus doué de Poudlard."

"Je n'ai pas seize ans" répondit tranquillement Stan "et même si je les avais, non, ça me tente moyennement. Si tu veux on peut décider d'un soir pour bosser ensemble une fois qu'on a nos emplois du temps."

"Oui, pas de soucis. Merci ! Et bonne nuit…"

"Bonne nuit."

Il avait rejoint son dortoir juste après et ne tarda pas à aller se coucher en apparence. Dès que le château fut calme, cela ne l'empêcha pas de repartir en vadrouille. Il avait forcément raté une pièce ou un couloir secret et il le trouverait, foi d'assassin.

Lorsque octobre arriva, il ignora joyeusement l'ordre d'aller se mettre en rangs d'oignon pour accueillir les deux écoles étrangères. Il n'était pas un paon, merci bien, et continua donc ses études le plus tranquillement du monde, ne rejoignant discrètement la grande salle que pour le dîner proprement dit sans s'occuper plus que cela des étrangers. De même qu'il ne jeta même pas un regard à la Coupe de Feu. Ce truc sentait la magie à des kilomètres à la ronde, il croyait sur parole les règles qui disaient qu'un moins de seize ans ne pouvait pas être sélectionné.

Le jour d'Halloween, Cédric était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui, hyper stressé. Cela l'amusa intérieurement et il tapota son bras.

"Tu sais, tu as nettement plus de chances de sortir que beaucoup d'autres… Comme dit, tu es un sorcier très talentueux."

"Merci" fit Cédric "mais si c'est un Serpentard ils vont devenir intenables…"

"Pas plus que les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle" rassura Stan.

"C'est vrai" reconnut Cédric avec un faible sourire, blanchissant néanmoins quand le directeur se leva.

Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum furent appelés en premier. Puis Cédric, et Stan lui fit un vague sourire en tapotant son dos alors que les Poufsouffle éclataient en applaudissements, fous de joie que l'un des leurs soit sélectionné. Pour une fois que c'était leur maison, habituellement ignorée, qui attirait l'attention…

Dumbledore était en train d'expliquer le déroulement des épreuves quand la Coupe de Feu s'enflamma encore une fois et l'assassin retint un juron. Cela sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

 _"Harry Potter !"_

Il leva un sourcil et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le directeur avait soudain l'air très fatigué et il sut que ce n'était pas lui, mais il y avait bien néanmoins un responsable pour cet état de fait.

"Mr Mallory ?" finit par demander Dumbledore.

"Eh bien, comme vous venez de le dire, mon nom est Stan Mallory" répondit doucement le jeune homme. "Cela a été reconnu par les gobelins."

"J'ai bien peur, Mr Mallory, que votre nom de naissance ne s'applique aussi" fit remarquer Dumbledore.

"J'en doute : il n'est plus le mien depuis plus de dix ans _et_ je n'ai pas candidaté pour le tournoi."

Un silence un peu gêné retomba et Dumbledore inclina sa tête.

"Je crains de devoir tout de même vous demander de venir, Mr Mallory."

Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit et il se frotta pensivement la barbe, se tournant vers Bartemius Croupton.

"C'est un problème, Barty. Je crois Mr Mallory quand il dit qu'il n'a pas candidaté."

L'officiel se racla la gorge.

"Malheureusement le nom de Mr Potter est sorti" remarqua-t-il.

"Mais comme il l'a justement fait remarquer, il est pleinement adopté par la famille Mallory et ce n'est donc _pas_ son nom" intervint McGonagall d'une voix sèche. "Légalement parlant, Harry Potter n'existe plus."

"Ce nom ne peut désigner aucune autre personne" fit Croupton en secouant la tête. "C'est donc bien de lui dont il s'agit."

Les deux directeurs étrangers se mirent à protester avec véhémence. Pourquoi Poudlard aurait deux champions et pas leurs écoles ? Finalement ils ne l'appelèrent pas avec les autres et il retourna dans son dortoir, où il prit son téléphone portable, se couchant sur le dos après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour de lui. La ligne ne tarda pas à décrocher et ce fut la voix de Ra's qui le salua.

"Un imprévu vient d'apparaître" fit-il sobrement en arabe, avant de lui raconter les événements tout juste arrivés.

Le silence régna un petit moment, puis le maître assassin reprit.

 _"C'est un piège, de toute évidence"_ constata-t-il calmement. _"Y a-t-il une chance que tu ne concoures pas ?"_

"Très faible" jugea Al'Najin. "Les types du Ministère ont l'air très décidé et je crois que ce sont eux qui ont le dernier mot."

 _"Hm. Gênant. Très gênant. Tu risques d'être forcé de révéler des choses."_

"Est-ce que je pourrai ne pas concourir ?" suggéra Al'Najin. "Je veux dire, me présenter pour dire que je suis là, mais ne pas réaliser les épreuves ?"

 _"Il faut que nous vérifions le contrat magique de la Coupe de Feu"_ soupira Ra's. _"Il y a une probabilité non négligeable que tu sois forcé de participer complètement et non pas juste d'assister aux épreuves. Je te rappelle."_

Il avait déjà raccroché et Stan reposa le téléphone, restant allongé sur le dos en silence. Après une longue demi-heure, une main toqua à la porte.

"Stan ?" demanda la voix de Cédric. "Je peux entrer ?"

"Ouais" répondit-il sans bouger.

Son aîné le rejoignit, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

"Les autres m'ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé" fit doucement Cédric. "Tu n'as pas mis ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Il me semblait bien que tu m'avais dit…"

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit.

"Il y a une seule possibilité alors" fit-il d'un air d'évidence.

"Hm ?"

"C'est un piège" exposa calmement Cédric. "Tu n'as que quatorze ans, même si tu es un putain de bon sorcier. Il y a eu des morts dans les précédents Tournois alors qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans et étaient les meilleurs de leur école. Ça me paraît évident : quelqu'un veut que tu t'en prennes plein la gueule."

"Je suis… plutôt d'accord avec cette analyse" fit doucement Stan.

"Viens" fit Cédric en lui tendant la main.

"Où ?"

"En bas. On va l'expliquer aux autres."

"Hein ?"

"Il faut clarifier la chose, Stan" fit patiemment Cédric. "Il y a des gens qui croient que tu as mis ton nom. Donc on va calmement exposer les choses aux autres Pouf' comme ça ils sauront la vérité."

Stan hésita, mais Cédric avait raison et il se releva, le suivant en bas.

"Sonorus" murmura Cédric en pointant sa gorge. "S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, une minute !"

Le silence retomba instantanément en voyant qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Sa voix avait résonné autour, bien plus forte que d'ordinaire.

"Bon" fit-il un peu maladroitement "on a tous vu que l'ancien nom de Stan est sorti de la Coupe. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas mis. Oui, j'en suis certain, pas besoin de me poser la question. On en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois et il a pas seize ans."

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et il inspira, avant de poursuivre.

"On sait tous que le Tournoi est un truc vachement dangereux. Et Stan a beau être un sacré bon sorcier, peut-être le meilleur de sa génération, il n'a pas tellement de connaissances magiques. Il a beaucoup plus de chances que tout les autres d'y laisser des plumes."

Stan n'objecta pas, le laissant parler. Beaucoup de gens paraissaient d'accord avec Cédric et il n'allait pas tout gâcher en parlant de ses autres capacités.

"Ça veut dire que la personne qui a mis son nom n'a pas fait ça pour faire plaisir à Stan" poursuivit Cédric. "Il a fait ça pour le pourrir, et méchamment. Peut-être pour qu'il meurt. C'est déjà arrivé dans les précédents tournois. Et vous savez tous ici qui veut la peau de Stan et la mienne, et celle de beaucoup d'entre vous."

Des frissons parcoururent l'assemblée et Cédric inclina gravement sa tête.

"C'est ce que je crois" annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme. "Qu' _il_ est derrière ça. Comment, pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et une vague d'approbation parcourut la salle commune.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda une cinquième année. "Stan est obligé de participer, sinon il risque de perdre sa magie."

"On va bosser tous ensemble" fit fermement Cédric. "On est tous des Poufsouffle. Si n'importe qui a un indice sur les épreuves, qu'il vienne nous le dire. Stan et moi ne seront pas en concurrence…"

Stan se racla la gorge et il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

"Déjà, ce n'est pas encore sûr que je sois obligé de participer" fit-il sobrement. "Ensuite, si c'est le cas, je ne compte pas participer avec toutes mes capacités. Cédric est le champion de Poudlard, pas moi. Je ferai juste assez pour ne pas perdre ma magie, mais je n'essaierai certainement pas de gagner."

Voyant les mines sceptiques, il précisa.

"Je suis à peu près certain que celui qui a fait ça veut que je gagne. Donc je vais surveiller qui essaie de m'aider hors de Poufsouffle. Et après, selon ce que les gens veulent, je m'arrangerai pour faire autrement. S'ils veulent un combat, je ferai tout pour l'esquiver."

Il haussa des épaules.

"De toutes façons je suis beaucoup moins bon que Cédric et les autres champions dans ce domaine, alors ça sert à rien que je cherche par là."

Cette fois-ci, il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête et Cédric lui fit un sourire, sa main sur son épaule.

"De toutes façons" commenta-t-il "y'a jamais eu écrit nulle part que les champions n'ont pas le droit de travailler ensemble."

"Ouais" fit-il avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Je suppose qu'on va sortir le manuel des _Mille et uns sorts utiles dans toutes sortes de situation_."

"Ce bouquin existe vraiment ?" demanda Cédric, les yeux ronds.

Il roula des yeux.

"Nan. Ça nous empêche pas de le faire."

"C'est vrai" reconnut Cédric.

"Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? Je sens déjà les Serpentard me faire chier demain."

Plusieurs _bonne nuit_ lui souhaitèrent et il remonta dans son dortoir, récupérant son téléphone. Il n'avait pas encore été rappelé et finit par se coucher entièrement. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller vagabonder dans le château cette nuit, il sentait qu'il serait plus surveillé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il resta donc sagement dans son dortoir toute la nuit, méditant longuement et en profitant pour dormir. Une idée lui parvint à l'aube et il se promit d'aller voir McGonagall à la fin de son premier cours.

"Mr Mallory" sourit la sévère professeur le mercredi midi alors que les autres élèves s'enfuyaient. "Je pensais bien vous revoir rapidement."

"Je sais que je vous en ai déjà demandé beaucoup" répondit doucement Stan. "Les cours de l'année dernière étaient formidables."

"Vous avez continué à le travailler ?"

"Oui, mais pas plus d'une heure à chaque fois."

"C'est bien. Attendez encore pour prolonger. Vous êtes jeune, votre esprit adulte n'est pas encore totalement formé."

"C'est ce que je me suis dis, surtout quand mon père m'a fait remarquer…"

Il eut une mine gênée.

"Que je commençais à avoir des réactions très irrationnelles et adolescentes."

"Nous sommes tous passés par là, Mr Mallory" répondit la sévère professeure avec amusement. "Quelle est votre requête ?"

"Eh bien, c'est à propos du tournoi" fit-il avec prudence. "Je pense que vous savez aussi bien que moi qui aurait intérêt à m'envoyer au conflit sans que je n'y sois préparé…"

"C'est la crainte que j'ai exposé à Albus, en effet" acquiesça McGonagall. "Je suis ravie que vous vous en soyez rendu compte."

"Cela signifie que je serai plus ou moins confronté à des conflits, tôt ou tard. J'ai essayé d'utiliser des métamorphoses pour neutraliser des gens, par exemple j'ai modifié des racines pour attraper quelqu'un tombé contre un arbre, mais…"

Il inspira brièvement.

"Rien n'arrive au niveau de ce que vous avez fait pendant ma première année. Vous avez mis une demi-seconde pour changer de la pierre en un matériau que je n'avais jamais vu, assez résistant pour immobiliser un _troll des montagnes_."

McGonagall soupira.

"Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me poseriez la question, Mr Mallory" fit-elle sincèrement en refermant la porte de la salle de classe. "Soyez conscients d'une chose – métamorphoser des matériaux tels que de l'orichalque est un acte de haute magie. Vous avez les réserves pour, au vu de ce que vous avez réalisé l'année dernière. Cependant la métamorphose demande plus que de la force brute. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse d'exécution, vous avez bien compris qu'il ne s'agit que d'entraînement."

Elle sortit sa baguette, prenant l'encrier sur son bureau. La métamorphose s'effectua rapidement, sans heurt, pour donner naissance à un matériau noir comme de la nuit.

"Vous avez vu les lois de conservation de la métamorphose" poursuivit-elle. "Cependant, touchez-le. Prenez-le."

Stan s'exécuta, soulevant le matériau.

"Il est dense" observa-t-il. "Beaucoup plus que l'encrier."

"C'est exact. Les métamorphoses les plus avancées permettent d'outrepasser certaines lois de conservation. Le résultat peut en être plus dense, plus compact – plus solide, souvent. Cependant, ce que la matière ne peut fournir, c'est à la magie de l'utilisateur de le faire."

"Vous… rajoutez de la matière avec de la magie ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Un moldu a très bien expliqué cela dans ma jeunesse. Masse et énergie sont liées. Pour augmenter la masse, vous injectez davantage d'énergie avec votre magie. C'est chose dangereuse cependant. La magie est la vôtre, si vous en injectez trop, elle sera perdue."

"Comme des sortilèges qui nous laissent épuisés ?"

"C'est cela. Lorsque votre magie s'épuise, vous utilisez votre énergie physique. C'est pour cela que vous transpirez après de trop puissants sorts."

"Je vois" fit-il doucement. "C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas enseigné aux élèves, ils risqueraient de s'épuiser en permanence."

"C'est exact. Je peux vous enseigner ces méthodes, mais vous devrez prendre conscience de vos propres limites seul. Et vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous les surpassez."

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha sa tête.

"Je garderai l'avertissement en tête" fit-il sincèrement. "Je pense cependant que ce serait une précieuse technique."

"Un dernier avertissement" fit cependant la sorcière. "Ces métamorphoses peuvent durer bien plus longtemps que des ordinaires. Ne les laissez jamais ainsi, annulez-les toujours vous-même. Elles continueront à drainer votre magie tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait."

"D'accord" accepta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. "Je ne laisserai jamais une métamorphose active."

"Vous êtes conscient que je n'enseignerai normalement jamais ceci à un adolescent de quatorze ans ?"

"Je suis conscient que vous n'avez peut-être pas toujours affaire à des adolescents qui se font jeter dans des batailles contre leur gré. Peut-être que je suis paranoïaque et que cela n'arrivera pas, mais si cela se produit, je veux être prêt."

"Tristement, je ne pense pas que vous soyez paranoïaque" soupira-t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un mince carnet. "Vous avez jusqu'à demain. Ne le copiez pas, ne le montrez à personne et ramenez-le moi."

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis prit le carnet, hésitant, avant de le mettre dans son sac.

"Et, Mr Mallory" avertit la professeure alors qu'il allait ressortir. "Nous ne parlerons plus de cela. Nos leçons sont terminées. La suite du chemin pour devenir un Maître de Métamorphoses se fait seul."

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Vous aurez le droit de pratiquer n'importe quelle métamorphose pendant mes cours, étant donné que vous maîtrisez déjà le programme de Poudlard. Ce sera la seule différence que vous aurez par rapport à mes autres élèves."

"Entendu" répondit-il à mi-voix. "Au revoir, professeur. Bonne journée."

Il n'eut pas de réponse en sortant. Il n'en attendait pas non plus et, dès que le repas fut passé, monta dans son dortoir, isolant son lit pour ressortir le carnet blanc. C'étaient à vrai dire des feuilles indépendantes vaguement reliées. Il ne mit pas dix minutes à le lire. Quelques schémas, des paragraphes de texte désordonnés. Mais, au-delà, à travers les lignes, le passage au rang de Maître était tout simple – ils étaient ceux qui tordaient les lois universelles, modifiaient les masses. Un Maître pouvait même vaincre un sorcier plus puissant que lui, car ses métamorphoses devenaient indépendantes.

Il n'y avait même pas d'avertissement sur les dangers de ces sortilèges. Non, juste des pistes esquissées, et il eut la surprise de retrouver une formule purement moldue gribouillée dans un coin : _E=mc²_. Il était surpris que des sorciers n'en aient entendu parler, plus encore qu'ils n'en aient compris le sens. Ou peut-être ne l'avaient-ils pas comprise, et savaient juste que modifier la masse coûtait de l'énergie.

Si Stan comprenait bien le peu d'indications dans le cahier, acquérir ce niveau en Métamorphose permettait plus ou moins de créer des atomes supplémentaires à partir de rien. Comme de la conjuration, mais la conjuration n'était en général qu'une métamorphose de l'air ambiant, contrairement à ce qu'indiquait son nom. Là, il s'agissait réellement de _créer_ et d'injecter cette création dans le monde alentours.

"Donc" murmura-t-il pour lui-même "si je veux de l'orichalque, je dois former un matériau qui a ses propriétés à partir de… prendre quelque chose de massif rendra la chose plus aisée."

Se penchant vers sa valise, il fouilla un moment et en ressortit un poids d'entraînement. Il n'allait pas tenter de faire le même volume pour une première fois. Plutôt que de prononcer un sort, il y dirigea simplement sa baguette, visualisant sa propre magie, condensant le poids de métal dans un matériau plus dense, plus sombre. Il gardait une partie de son attention sur ses réserves magiques au fur et à mesure qu'il injectait de la matière supplémentaire. Son énergie diminuait relativement lentement cependant et il finit par s'arrêter, observant le matériau noir qui traînait sur son lit avant de le soulever, l'examinant à la lumière.

Comme McGonagall le lui avait dit, son énergie continuait de s'injecter dans le petit pavé. Probablement pour remplacer les atomes qu'il avait lui-même créés et qui ne restaient pas stables, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réels.

"Bon ben au moins" fit-il avec un petit rire pour lui-même "je ne changerai pas la masse de l'univers si je fais des conneries du genre."

Il se frotta la mâchoire, légèrement perplexe. Le matériau absorbait toute la lumière. Pris d'un soudain pressentiment, il sortit l'une de ses billes de sa poche et la plaça à côté, l'examinant avec attention. Il finit par lever les deux côte à côte, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment de différence.

Oh, eh bien… après tout, il avait tenté de créer de l'orichalque, le matériau le plus dur connu. Son autre main contenait une sphère de fullerènes et de nanotubes de carbone imbriqués, soit le matériau le plus dur qui pouvait être synthétisé à cette époque. Ce n'était pas impossible que la technologie moldue ait fini par rattraper ce que la magie sorcière avait instinctivement fait. Il ne pouvait pas le déterminer maintenant cependant, pas sans des instruments de mesure moldus très précis.

Son téléphone sonna et il posa son regard dessus avant d'annuler la métamorphose. Le poids reprit sa couleur argentée et retomba sur son lit alors qu'il tendait la main, prenant l'engin.

"Oui ?"

 _"Bonsoir, Al'Najin"_ répondit Ra's al'Ghul.

"Bonsoir" répondit-il en arabe. "Quelles sont les instructions ?"

 _"Tu vas participer à ce tournoi, tu n'as pas le choix. Cependant, tu ne vas pas tenter de le gagner. Nous avons retrouvé la trace d'une sorcière qui a disparu en Albanie, dont le corps a été retrouvé. Elle a formé un Horcruxe au vu des résidus."_

Al'Najin jura grossièrement.

 _"La coïncidence est trop grosse. Voldemort a au moins un espion à Poudlard, qui a mis ton ancien nom dans la Coupe. Méfie-toi de tout le monde, ne fais confiance à personne. Oublie les recherches du Horcruxe pour le moment, ta priorité est de trouver l'espion."_

Le silence retomba un moment, suivit par un petit rire.

 _"Je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras cependant, mais ne sait-on jamais. A côté de cela, ne fait que le strict minimum pour ne pas être privé de ta magie. Prépare-toi pour un affrontement majeur. Je veux que tu aies ton téléphone en permanence sur toi, GPS activé. La Ligue doit pouvoir te trouver à tout moment."_

"Vous craignez une tentative d'enlèvement ?" demanda calmement l'assassin.

 _"Je suis certain qu'une tentative d'enlèvement va avoir lieu. Nicolas Flamel également. Il existe un rituel pour les âmes privées de corps qui nécessite le sang de l'ennemi. Je veux que tu participes au tournoi, et je veux que tu te fasses enlever. Nous ne pouvons pas tuer une âme sans corps, Al'Najin. Il doit ressusciter, puis une fois tous les Horcruxes détruits nous détruirons son corps."_

"Je dois le laisser prendre mon sang ?" interrogea-t-il avec une grimace de répugnance.

 _"C'est nécessaire."_

"Soit" soupira-t-il. "Entendu."

 _"Ah, une dernière chose. Pour ajouter à la crédibilité, tu vas informer ton père de la chose et il ne sera pas ravi."_

"D'accord. Si Slade ne s'est pas tiré, du moins."

 _"Il est toujours en Angleterre, je t'assure. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il complote avec ta sorcière ?"_

"Aucune idée" répondit sincèrement l'assassin. "Ils n'ont fait que m'entraîner cet été et j'ai réussi plus d'une fois à surpasser Bellatrix. Je me suis dit que si mes tours marchaient sur elle, ils marcheraient sur Voldemort."

 _"Probablement. Je te laisse appeler ton père alors. La Ligue te tiendra au courant de l'avancée de nos recherches pour localiser Voldemort."_

"Entendu."

L'homme avait déjà raccroché et il poussa un léger soupir. Les mois à venir seraient fatigants.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Ahah ! Il est un peu tard mais on est toujours dimanche, je suis dans les temps ! L'histoire continue donc, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Al'Najin est retourné à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année, recherchant toujours un Horcruxe de Voldemort qui s'y trouverait. L'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers le laisse de marbre, perdu dans sa progression en magie, jusqu'à ce que son nom ne sorte de la Coupe de Feu. Il n'a pas le choix: il doit participer au Tournoi comme Champion.

* * *

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, il n'eut cependant rien à craindre des autres maisons. Le mot était passé parmi les Poufsouffle : quelqu'un lui en voulait et les Pouf' ne laissaient jamais tomber l'un des leurs. Il y avait toujours au moins une personne avec lui, d'une quelconque année. Cela deviendrait sûrement pénible avec le temps mais il ne dit rien pour le moment. Il était censé être une victime dans l'histoire, après tout.

Il était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et il manqua de recracher son jus de fruits. C'était McGonagall qui entrait, comme à l'accoutumée, mais elle était accompagnée d'une silhouette bien plus massive. Slade était de retour, et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

"Stan" aboya-t-il vers sa table "avec nous."

Il se leva silencieusement. Cédric se leva avec lui mais il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"T'inquiètes, c'est pas contre moi qu'il est fâché, il veut juste que j'entende ce qu'il a à dire."

"Sûr ?"

"Certain. Je le connais, c'est mon père."

Il s'était déjà levé et saisit son sac, rejoignant les deux adultes. Une main rude passa sur sa tête et McGonagall inclina sa tête devant Dumbledore qui souriait beaucoup moins.

"Lord Mallory a demandé une entrevue immédiate, comme l'y autorise le règlement" annonça la directrice adjointe.

"Bien sûr" fit néanmoins Dumbledore en se levant. "Par ici, je vous en prie. Stan peut aller en cours…"

"Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ce que Stan fait ou non" gronda le mercenaire en réponse. "Il restera avec moi, point."

Dumbledore n'objecta pas plus, d'autant moins alors que Slade prenait son épaule avec fermeté. Stan lui jeta un regard. Slade ne feintait pas l'énervement. Il était réellement furieux et n'aurait probablement aucun scrupule à insulter ou abattre n'importe qui dans les environs. Dumbledore les amena dans son bureau et Stan s'assit sur un signe de tête de son "père", qui pourtant resta debout.

"Il me semblait" grogna le mercenaire en guise d'introduction "que j'avais été très clair sur les dangers que recelait votre école. Et Stan m'apprend que quelqu'un l'a inscrit d'office à un fichu tournoi connu pour être régulièrement _mortel_ et que vous refusez qu'il ne s'en retire."

"Mr Mallory" commença Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

"Lord" coupa Slade d'un ton sec. "Je ne suis pas un petit _moldu_ que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise, vieil idiot."

Il avait grondé le terme comme une terrible insulte.

"Je comprends votre agacement" fit Dumbledore d'une voix calme "mais il n'y a malheureusement rien que nous puissions faire. Stan est obligé de participer au concours…"

"Un concours mortel !" claqua Slade.

"C'est un honneur pour Poudlard…"

Le poing du mercenaire s'abattit sur la table avec violence. Le bois se fendit à la force de l'impact sans qu'il ne s'y arrête.

"On parle de la vie de mon _fils_!" aboya-t-il avec violence, et Stan sursauta, le regardant à la dérobée.

Slade devrait être en train de jouer. De prétendre être un père inquiet pour sa progéniture. Mais là, à cet instant, il ne détectait _aucun_ mensonge dans la voix du mercenaire. Il avait sincèrement pensé ce qu'il avait dit et le cœur de l'adolescent accéléra.

Les cris qui suivirent dans le bureau du directeur furent mémorables mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer dessus. Il se leva mécaniquement lorsque Slade reprit son épaule après avoir juré qu'il descendrait tous les sorciers responsables si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait et ils quittèrent le bureau d'un pas furieux.

"Stan" gronda Slade. "Stan !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et Stan releva les yeux. Slade serait toujours plus grand que lui du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts, il le savait. Il observa un moment l'œil unique du mercenaire. Sa baguette jaillit instinctivement dans ses doigts alors qu'il lançait des sorts d'intimité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu restes aussi silencieux ?" demanda l'adulte d'un ton agressif.

"Tu as dit que tu étais mon père" murmura-t-il.

"Oui" acquiesça le mercenaire. "Comme convenu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non" fit l'adolescent. "Tu ne mentais pas… pas quand tu l'as dit. Pas quand tu as dit que tu les tuerais tous si j'étais blessé."

"Parce que je le ferai."

Le ton était définitif et les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Slade soupira et l'attira contre lui, resserrant son étreinte.

"Nous jouons tous des rôles, Stan" murmura-t-il à son oreille. "Parfois ces rôles vont trop loin et deviennent trop vrais."

"Tu…"

"Je me suis attaché à toi, petit assassin" reconnut doucement le mercenaire. "Le gamin sans peur qui est venu sur Lian Yu. Cette boule de rage qui ne savait pas se battre. Ce type paumé qui ne comprend pas les jeux de pouvoir autour de lui. Oui, je te protégerai, gamin – y compris de toi-même. Et Bella le fera aussi."

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Al'Najin.

"Tu ne choisis pas les gens à qui tu t'attaches. Ce que tu peux choisir, c'est ce que tu fais de ce que tu ressens. Oui, j'ai dit que tu étais mon fils. Et j'emmerde les sorciers, et j'emmerde la Ligue. Je suis un adulte et je fais mes choix – et mon choix est de prendre soin de toi."

Stan resta immobile un instant, puis se rapprocha doucement, passant ses bras autour des épaules massives. Slade resserra doucement son étreinte, embrassant son front, et Stan s'appuya complètement sur lui, fermant les yeux une seconde.

Ses oreilles captèrent un bruit de pas et il se recula aussitôt. Slade l'avait relâché en même temps et ils reprirent leur marche, côte à côte.

"C'était cool" fit soudain le plus jeune.

"Ne t'y habitues pas" grogna l'adulte.

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit.

"Nan. C'était cool parce que c'était unique."

Un rire rauque lui répondit et une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux mi-longs.

"Fais juste attention dans ce tournoi, gamin. Je pourrai réellement venir les tuer s'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Oh, je sais" fit Stan avec enthousiasme. "Et ça me fait très plaisir."

Slade quitta le château dès qu'ils atteignirent le bureau de McGonagall. La professeure s'était encore excusée mais il l'avait balayé d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Pensez juste que j'étais parfaitement sérieux dans mes menaces" fit simplement le mercenaire avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée. "Stan, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Je t'encourage vivement à emmerder tout le monde du mieux que tu peux."

Un sourire amusé lui répondit et il disparut dans les flammes vertes. Stan ne tarda pas à prendre congé de la professeure, allant s'installer sur la terrasse de sa tour préférée. Il resta un long moment rêveur et ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel. Nulle tache noire de Détraqueur aujourd'hui. La pensée fit jaillir une idée en lui et il sortit à nouveau sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer rêveusement entre ses doigts. Repensant à l'étreinte que lui avait offerte Slade – et il n'y en aurait pas d'autres semblables, ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Spero Patronum" murmura-t-il en redessinant rapidement les mouvements requis.

Une lueur argentée s'échappa de sa baguette, puis rapidement prit de l'ampleur, se rapprochant du sol en tourbillonnant avant d'y former la silhouette presque solide d'un animal. Le loup s'assit sur son derrière, découvrant sa mâchoire dans un grognement silencieux, comme mécontent d'être dérangé. Ses poils étaient hérissés, lui donnant un aspect sauvage et terriblement dangereux et, s'il lui fallait un indice supplémentaire, son œil droit manquait, la paupière entièrement fermée.

Stan ne fit qu'un sourire distrait avant d'annuler le sort. Il se releva d'un bond, redescendant dans le château. Eh bien, il était supposé suivre des cours, démasquer un espion, trouver un Horcruxe et préparer un tournoi. Pas rester à rêvasser en haut d'une tour.

Deux bonnes semaines plus tard, il était en cours de potions lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. C'était un troisième année de Gryffondor, Crivey s'il se souvenait bien, qui demanda à ce que Stan ne le suivre pour l'examen des baguettes. L'assassin leva un sourcil, puis se décida à appliquer la recommandation de Slade, à savoir provoquer un emmerdement maximal.

"Navré, Crivey" fit-il "mais au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis en train de faire une potion et je n'ai étrangement aucune envie qu'elle me saute à la figure."

"Mr le directeur a dit que vous deviez venir tout de suite" commença Crivey.

"Mr le directeur n'a pas à me demander de manquer des cours" répondit-il sereinement "et je m'en voudrai de manquer celui de notre estimé professeur Rogue, d'autant plus qu'il a lui-même annoncé qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce sujet tombe à l'examen. Tu peux donc dire à Mr le directeur que je le rejoindrai dans la salle que tu as mentionnée dès la fin de mon cours."

La lèvre de Rogue remonta dans un rictus amusé. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis l'année précédente. Rogue n'avait pas digéré qu'il ne fasse évader Sirius Black sous son nez. Stan n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper pendant l'été, mais Nyssa lui avait dit prendre soin de la question – avec un peu de chances, Black lui parlerait à elle directement et l'emmènerait dans la maison ancestrale de sa famille.

"Mais…"

"Mr Crivey" interrompit le professeur d'une voix onctueuse "je suis aussi surpris que vous de voir Mr Mallory faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens, mais vous l'avez vous-même entendu : il est actuellement en classe. Veuillez donc quitter ce cours que vous perturbez et apporter sa réponse au directeur avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de vider le sablier de Gryffondor."

De grands yeux lui répondirent, puis l'adolescent quitta la salle, refermant la porte, et Rogue eut un rictus.

"Au travail !" aboya-t-il. "Deux points pour Poufsouffle pour avoir montré l'existence d'un cerveau."

Stan retint un ricanement mais se remit néanmoins au travail silencieusement. Il sortit le plus tranquillement du monde quand la cloche eut sonné, montant dans le château pour rejoindre la salle désignée. Tout le monde était déjà là, en réalité, et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

"Votre cours de Potions était-il intéressant, Mr Mallory ?"

"Passionnant" répondit innocemment le jeune homme. "Navré pour l'attente."

"Je vous en prie" fit jovialement l'homme, et Stan cilla alors qu'un flash le prenait en photo.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"La Gazette du Sorcier" répondit une femme en s'approchant, une plume vert criard flottant au-dessus de son parchemin. "Je peux te parler une minute, Stan ?"

"Ai-je l'honneur de vous connaître, pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et me tutoyiez ?" s'enquit Stan d'un ton que Malefoy junior n'aurait pas renié.

Un sourire lui répondit et elle lui tendit la main.

"Rita Skeeter. Inutile d'être timide. Viens, je suis sûre que nous allons avoir une conversation passionnante, toi et moi."

"Navré" coupa-t-il sèchement "je suis ici pour un examen de baguettes et pour aucune autre raison."

"Tout à fait" acquiesça Krum avec son fort accent bulgare. "Finissons-en."

Un petit homme, que Stan reconnut comme celui qui lui avait vendu sa baguette quatre ans plus tôt, s'approcha. Il étudia effectivement les trois autres baguettes, vérifiant leur état et lançant un sort, puis se tourna vers Stan qui haussa un sourcil.

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Juste un examen" rassura Ollivander.

"Elle mord" fit-il platement.

"Pardon ?"

"Ma baguette. Elle mord quand quelqu'un d'autre la touche."

"Ce ne sera pas la première baguette capricieuse que je prendrai" assura l'expert.

Il haussa des épaules et la sortit de son étui, la lançant nonchalamment. Elle atterrit dans la main tendue d'Ollivander qui referma ses doigts, avant de pousser un grognement de douleur, rouvrant immédiatement sa main. Des stries brûlées se faisaient voir sur sa paume et la baguette lâcha une gerbe d'étincelles, mécontente en tombant au sol, alors que Stan haussait des épaules.

"Je vous l'avais dit."

Ollivander s'accroupit pourtant au-dessus, l'examinant avec attention. Son doigt frôla une strie argentée.

"Est-ce du sang de licorne ?" demanda-t-il avec émerveillement.

"Oui, et ne souriez pas comme un idiot" répondit sèchement l'assassin. "Quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de la tuer, vous voyez."

Le sourire d'Ollivander s'effaça et il inclina sa tête.

"Je vois. Le sang de licorne donné volontairement est puissant, Mr Mallory. Je crains que plus personne ne manipulera jamais cette baguette en dehors de vous."

"Pas que ça me gêne" commenta sobrement Stan en tendant sa main.

La baguette y revint aussitôt, se décollant du sol, et se posa sagement dans sa paume. Il la rangea dans son étui.

"C'est bon ?"

"Les photos…" commença Rita Skeeter.

"Miss… Skittles, ou autre" fit Stan d'un ton glacial "je vous informe, au cas où une _journaliste_ ne puisse ignorer ceci, que diffuser des photos d'un, ou réaliser des articles sur un, mineur et ce, sans le consentement écrit de ses parents, est passible de six semaines d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et de douze mille gallions d'amende à l'encontre de la famille concernée. Vous pouvez contacter mon père, Lord Mallory à Londres, pour avoir son autorisation si cela vous amuse, mais j'ai une certaine idée de sa réponse et je vous déconseille de perdre votre temps. Je répète donc ma question – cet examen est-il terminé ?"

"Tout est correct pour ma part" acquiesça Ollivander. "Bonne journée, Mr Mallory."

"De même, Mr Ollivander" répondit poliment le jeune homme, et Cédric le rejoignit en deux enjambées, avant de jeter un œil à Skeeter.

"Quoi qu'il ait dit, je sais qu'il a raison" fit-il avec un sourire visiblement soulagé "et pour votre information, je suis aussi mineur. Bonne journée."

Il s'enfuit pratiquement, le tirant en avant, et lui adressa un regard de soulagement.

"Merci, sérieux ! Elle m'a entraînée dans un _placard à balais_ pour me poser des questions en t'attendant, et elle écrivait n'importe quoi sur son parchemin, sauf ce que je lui disais !"

"Je t'en prie" répondit distraitement Stan. "Quelle perte de temps."

"Ouais" acquiesça Cédric en riant. "T'as bien fait de rester en cours, c'était plus intéressant."

Son rire avait augmenté de volume alors qu'il mettait un poing amical dans son épaule et ce fut ensemble qu'ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Comme s'en doutait Stan, son nom et celui de Cédric étaient à peine mentionnés dans l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, le lendemain, et ils n'apparaissaient sur aucune photo. La loi pouvait avoir du bon de temps en temps. Rita Skeeter ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une bande d'assassins recherchés internationalement ne l'attaquerait _jamais_ en justice, n'est-ce pas ?

"Stan ?" murmura Cédric. "Ça va ?"

"Hein ?" demanda le jeune homme en se réveillant subitement.

"T'as rien dit depuis qu'on a tiré les dragons" fit son aîné avec inquiétude.

Stan jeta un œil à la petite figurine de Magyar à Pointes dans sa main, puis haussa des épaules.

"Je pensais à autre chose."

"Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?" s'inquiéta Cédric.

"Cédric, occupe-toi de ton dragon et je m'occuperai du mien" fit-il avec amusement. "Oui, je sais ce que je vais faire – enfin j'ai un plan, et j'espère qu'il marchera, sinon j'en ai un autre, mais je l'aime moins."

Il tapota son dos.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va. Après tout, j'ai survécu à un Basilic, non ? Et toi à Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que c'est un petit dragon ?"

Un rire étranglé échappa à Cédric et il se redressa quand son nom fut appelé. Stan se replongea dans ses réflexions. Il aurait pu affronter le dragon, certes, mais n'en avait pas envie. Ils étaient protégés par la Ligue, pour le peu de protection dont ils avaient besoin. Donc, première chose que Slade ne le lui ait jamais enseignée : si une règle ne te plaît pas, ne la suit pas.

Sa seule consigne était de récupérer le faux œuf de dragon. A aucun moment il n'était précisé qu'il devait absolument combattre le dragon pour cela.

Lorsque son nom fut finalement appelé, il sortit d'un pas tranquille. Son regard se posa sur le dragon, mais il s'en détourna néanmoins, se rapprochant de la foule dans les gradins qui hurlait.

"Sonorus" annonça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. "Bonjour. Un petit instant de silence s'il vous plaît."

Le choc fut tel que le silence retomba instantanément. Même Ludo Verpey, qui commentait, se tut.

"Merci. J'aimerai actuellement demander quelque chose à mes camarades de Poufsouffle. Si j'applique mon idée de base pour réussir cette épreuve, cela implique que je ne viole le règlement de Poudlard. En conséquence, Poufsouffle risque de perdre des points, j'aurai du mal à nier mon acte si je le réalise devant l'école entière. Je vous demande donc si vous acceptez ceci ou si je dois recourir à une autre idée bien plus hasardeuse. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour les récupérer en cours après."

Il y eut un mouvement de surprise, puis les Poufsouffle se consultèrent du regard, papotant rapidement.

"Etincelles vertes si vous acceptez" suggéra Stan. "Rouges si vous refusez."

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'une marée verte ne recouvre les robes et drapeaux jaunes des blaireaux.

"Merci" accepta le jeune garçon en inclinant sa tête. "Sourdinam."

Il retourna tranquillement vers le dragon, agitant sa baguette.

"Accio potion multilingues" lança-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait de cette potion dans le château. Plus précisément, il y en avait dans la réserve de Rogue. Pourtant la fiole arriva dans sa main tendue après trente longues secondes et il en but cinq gorgées sans plus hésiter.

"Cent points en moins pour Poufsouffle !" rugit le professeur de potions. "Ma réserve personnelle, Mallory !"

"Silencio" fit Stan en agitant sa baguette vers les gradins.

La barrière de silence s'éleva aussitôt entre lui et le public. Déjà qu'il s'apprêtait à discuter avec un dragon soigneusement énervé par ses soigneurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'idiots hurlant derrière. Il s'avança dans l'arène sans plus hésiter et un terrible rugissement lui répondit alors que le Magyar à Pointes étendait ses ailes, tirant sur sa chaîne. Stan s'arrêta soigneusement à vingt mètres, puis leva sa main libre, retraçant un lent signe de sa main. Le signe des Protecteurs.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et le dragon se pencha en avant, découvrant ses crocs, avant de rugir. Pourtant il en saisit parfaitement le sens.

"Qui es-tu, toi qui te prétend appartenir aux Protecteurs ?"

"J'en suis un" répondit-il simplement, baissant sa baguette et croisant ses mains dans son dos, planté face au dragon.

"Difficile à croire. Tes amis ont blessé mes sœurs pour piller leur nid."

"Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Et des idiots veulent effectivement que nous nous affrontions comme des bêtes de foire, mais ce n'est aucunement mon intention."

Le dragon gronda, se penchant en avant. Ses naseaux fumèrent alors qu'il inspirait puis expirait, sentant son odeur.

"Tu n'es pas hostile" reconnut-il "mais ce peut être un piège."

"Cela pourrait" acquiesça Stan. "Je n'ai tristement rien d'autre que ma parole pour t'en convaincre."

"Parle, alors."

"Ils veulent du spectacle et de l'affrontement. Je n'ai aucune intention de le leur en donner. Pour l'obtenir, ils t'ont placée sous une illusion. Un œuf de ton nid n'est pas un œuf, c'est un objet de métal et de mort. Sa magie est délétère pour tes petits."

"Tu veux mon nid" gronda la dragonne alors que le feu rougeoyait au fond de sa gorge.

"Je n'approcherai le nid d'une dragonne pour rien au monde. Je sais que ma simple aura pourrait perturber tes petits. Je te le dis pour te proposer de briser l'illusion et que tu vérifies toi-même."

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la dragonne se retourna, enroulant son corps massif autour de son nid avant de le renifler avec la plus grande attention, humant chacun des œufs.

"Je sens quelque chose d'anormal" reconnut-elle finalement, sa mâchoire claquant d'agacement. "Trop subtil pour l'avoir senti avant."

Son museau s'enfouit dans le nid alors qu'elle humait profondément, puis grognait, mécontente.

"Tu peux briser ce sort, protecteur ?"

"Oui."

"Je te préviens" gronda-t-elle "à la première magie agressive, tu périras dans mes flammes."

"Comme chaque dragon le ferait dans ce cas" acquiesça Stan, reprenant sa baguette. "Peut-être veux-tu éloigner légèrement ta tête de ton nid pour ne pas qu'un éclat de magie ne les atteigne ?"

La dragonne se déplaça à nouveau. Son corps massif recouvrit le nid, le rendant intouchable, mais sa tête s'approcha du jeune homme jusqu'à se trouver à trois mètres. Stan pourtant ne frémit pas, levant simplement sa baguette. Il se concentra un moment pour voir la magie mais n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'illusion. Les magies du dragon étaient puissantes, sauvages, imprévisibles. Elles contrastaient terriblement avec la faible illusion humaine dessus et il saisit la magie, l'enroulant autour de sa baguette avant de la retirer.

"Voilà" annonça-t-il ensuite, la magie humaine au bout de sa baguette.

La dragonne avait pourtant déjà vivement réagi. A l'instant où l'illusion la quittait, elle s'était retournée et sa mâchoire se referma sans hésiter une seconde sur l'œuf de métal, l'arrachant à la fragile présence de ses petits. Elle le recracha ensuite à ses pieds.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le carboniser" siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

"J'en ai besoin" suggéra-t-il.

La dragonne s'arrêta net, puis son cou serpentin s'étira vers le ciel alors que son poitrail se secouait. Elle riait, amusée par sa réplique, et se pencha ensuite vers lui. Sa langue fourchue caressa sa joue sans qu'il ne frémisse.

"Tu es amusant, pour un humain. Je répandrai le mot, protecteur. Peu semblent se souvenir des lois anciennes mais tu es l'un d'eux, de toute évidence. Il est bon de savoir qu'il en reste parmi les tiens. Adieu, maintenant."

"Adieu" répondit-il sobrement, et la dragonne s'éloigna.

Ses naseaux s'illuminèrent de rouge et elle lâcha un long panache de flammes sur son nid avant de s'y allonger, lui tournant à moitié le dos. Comprenant le congé, Stan ramassa l'œuf d'or et s'éloigna sans se retourner, rejoignant la tente dans un formidable silence. Les spectateurs n'avaient pas compris ce que le dragon avait dit, juste ses paroles à lui. Et il avait pris soin de ne rien révéler sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait pu apprendre à Poudlard.

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité quand il fut dans la tente, puis Cédric lui fit un immense sourire.

"Bien joué, Stan !"

Une seconde après, la tente se soulevait à nouveau et Hermione entra, lui sautant au cou.

"C'était génial, Stan !" fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Eh bien" murmura-t-il uniquement pour elle "je t'avais promis que j'essaierai de ne pas tuer."

Un sourire radieux lui répondit et elle embrassa sa joue.

Hermione revint avec Cédric et lui dans les quartiers des Poufsouffle fous de joie. Ils furent tous les deux autant félicités l'un que l'autre. Les notes de Stan avaient été désastreuses, soi-disant pour le manque de courage de sa technique, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

"Alors" finit par dire Susan Bones, les yeux brillants "il y a quoi dans cet œuf ?"

Cédric prit le sien et le souleva. Un horrible cri retentit et Cédric referma vivement l'œuf.

"Hé !" protesta Stan. "J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait !"

"Dire ?" demanda Cédric avec une grimace de dégoût.

"La potion multilingues !" fit joyeusement Hermione. "Ça doit être dit dans une langue différente !"

Stan jeta un œil à sa montre.

"Dépêche" réclama-t-il vers Cédric "elle n'est plus active que cinq minutes !"

Céric rouvrit l'œuf après que tout le monde ne se soit bouché les oreilles. Stan pourtant écoutait avec attention et finit par attraper un bout de parchemin, retranscrivant à toute vitesse. Il le réécouta une autre fois pour être certain du texte, pointant chaque ligne au passage, puis referma l'œuf avant de prendre le sien et de l'ouvrir. Le texte était le même cependant et il le referma.

"Et voilà" fit-il joyeusement en tendant le parchemin à Cédric. "Je suppose que les examinateurs n'avaient _pas_ prévu que je me tape la discute avec un dragon au lieu de lui rentrer dedans."

"D'ailleurs" demanda Cédric "il te racontait quoi ? On comprenait ce que tu disais mais lui c'étaient des grognements ou autres."

"Oh ben" fit vaguement Stan "il n'était pas content, il voulait protéger ses œufs et quand j'ai dissipé l'illusion il m'a dit qu'il me carboniserait à la première magie hostile."

"C'était couillu quand même" remarqua le champion.

Un vague haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

"Moins que de lui rentrer dedans, probablement."

Il lisait pourtant le texte. Hermione également par-dessus son épaule.

"Donc" finit-elle par dire prudemment "je suppose qu'on va vous voler quelque chose à tous les deux. Vous aurez une heure pour le récupérer."

"Ça paraît correct" acquiesça Cédric, également penché sur le parchemin. "Sous le sol ? Hm… la dernière fois qu'on est descendus en sous-sol, tous les trois, on s'est pris un Basilic dans les dents."

"Je doute qu'il y ait un deuxième Basilic" fit Hermione. "Enfin, euh, j'espère. Une fois ça suffit. Chanter…"

"Hey" fit Cédric avec un sourire d'illumination "y'a pas des sirènes dans le lac de Poudlard ?"

"Si" intervint Susan "elles ont dressé le calmar géant. Et ça explique le bruit horrible, les sirènes ne chantent que sous l'eau. Vous deviez probablement ouvrir l'œuf dans l'eau."

"Bien" fit Cédric en se frottant les mains. "Donc les sirènes vont nous voler quelque chose, on aura une heure pour le récupérer. Stan, je propose qu'on se répartisse le boulot. Faut trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau."

"Euh, non" dénia Stan. "Je ne vais pas rentrer dans un lac en Ecosse au beau milieu du mois de février. Ça pue l'hypothermie."

"Il y a des sortilèges de réchauffement" fit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

"Même. Bon, je réfléchirai à la méthode plus tard. Je propose qu'on localise l'endroit cible, comme ça on saura par où aller et on ne se perdra pas. Cédric, je crois que tu t'entends bien avec Hagrid ? Il doit savoir où les êtres de l'eau habitent dans le lac."

"J'irai lui demander demain" promit Cédric. "Et toi ?"

"Je vais demander à une amie dans la Forêt Interdite" répondit calmement Stan.

Le silence retomba subitement et il leva un sourcil.

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux venir ?" demanda Hermione.

Il eut des yeux ronds.

"Tu peux essayer" fit-il avec prudence "mais je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront approcher."

"Hé, hé, hé" protesta Cédric. "La Forêt Interdite est, euh, ben, interdite !"

Stan eut un sourire amusé.

"Et ?"

"Si vous êtes attrapés, vous…"

"J'aimerai bien les voir essayer de renvoyer les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard" coupa Hermione. "Tu sais, ceux qui font remonter les résultats de l'école dans les classements internationaux."

"Hermione" fit Stan, faussement choqué " _toi_ , tu m'incites à violer les règlements ?"

Un sourire innocent lui répondit.

"On parle d'aller voir une licorne" fit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras. "S'il te plaît, Stan…"

"C'est dangereux" remarqua-t-il avec amusement. "Il y a des tas de trucs dans la Forêt Interdite. Des acromentules, des centaures très territoriaux, des serpents venimeux..."

"Je sais, et ?"

"Ok. Comme on vient de prévoir de violer le règlement devant l'intégralité de Poufsouffle, on va soigneusement laisser retomber les événements et je te préviendrai de la date et du lieu un peu plus, hm, subtilement ?"

Un acquiescement joyeux lui répondit et elle embrassa sa joue.

"Merci, Stan !"

"Je peux venir aussi ?" demanda Cédric avec espoir.

"Cédric, j'aimerai bien inviter tout Poufsouffle, mais… comment dire…"

"Bah" soupira le blond. "Tant pis. On va quand même vous surveiller pour savoir quand vous y allez !"

Stan roula des yeux et éluda la chose d'un geste de la main.


	24. Chapitre 23

_Pas taper, pas taper ! J'étais totalement décalée ce week-end et je n'ai même pas réalisé que c'était hier, dimanche... Donc voilà la suite. Et pour me faire pardonner, c'est un long chapitre. Alors bonne lecture à tous, profitez bien de ce lundi de Pâques et à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Lord Mallory n'était guère ravi de l'inscription de son fils au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et n'a pas manqué de le faire savoir. Lorsque la première tâche arrive, Al'Najin essaie de tenir sa promesse à Hermione et de ne blesser personne, avec succès. Commence alors la préparation pour la seconde tâche, plusieurs mois plus tard.

* * *

Poudlard étant Poudlard, tout le monde savait le lendemain que Stan Mallory avait promis à Hermione Granger de l'emmener voir des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite. La professeure McGonagall les convoqua pour leur signaler que c'était chose fermement interdite et qu'ils seraient tous les deux sévèrement punis si elle les saisissait sur le fait.

Stan n'aurait pas de problèmes à sortir de Poufsouffle. Hermione avait été mise sous surveillance constante par ses camarades de Gryffondor, spécialement les adolescentes. Enfin, les rumeurs comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble explosaient. Il y était suprêmement indifférent et Hermione avait rappelé de quelques mouvements de baguette qu'elle était loin d'être une sorcière incompétente. Ce fut un soir de mi-décembre que Stan referma son livre à la bibliothèque, regardant sa vis-à-vis.

"Oui ?" demanda celle-ci sans relever les yeux.

Elle s'était montrée admirablement patiente. Ne lui avait jamais demandé à nouveau quand ils iraient. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu y aller seul, s'éclipsant sans difficultés, mais après tout, il avait promis et tenait toujours ses promesses.

"Je pense" fit-il lentement "que tu devrais t'énerver à cette surveillance constante ce soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, monter dans ton dortoir en claquant la porte et en jurant que tu lanceras un sort à la première qui vient te déranger."

Il était sorti un instant après, n'attendant pas de réponse. Hermione resta silencieuse, intriguée. Comment Stan comptait sortir dans la Forêt Interdite si elle s'enfermait en haut d'une tour ? Elle foudroya du regard le dos qui s'éloignait. Elle détestait vraiment qu'il agisse ainsi.

Et pourtant, elle mangea en silence avant de s'installer au milieu de ses notes dans la salle commune. Les chuchotements se faisaient entendre autour d'elle et elle retint un fin sourire. Stan croyait peut-être qu'en étant un assassin, il était le seul bon acteur de Poudlard. Les murmures allaient en s'amplifiant et elle prit soudain un de ses parchemins, le roulant en boule avant de le projeter de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Parvati. Elle était _réellement_ horripilante à colporter autant de ragots avec Lavande.

"Hey !" protesta Parvati alors que son chignon soigneusement élaboré se défaisait.

"Tu fais chier !" rugit Hermione, et un coup sur sa table balança tous les parchemins au sol. "Sérieusement, t'as rien d'autre à faire de ta vie que me fixer en permanente et colporter des rumeurs ? Non, je ne couche pas avec Stan !"

Elle avait saisi sa baguette et il y eut une détonation. Parvati devint jaune canari alors que Lavande prenait la couleur de son prénom et elle les expulsa avec pour la bonne mesure, les envoyant au fond d'un canapé.

"Tu crois que je suis sourde ?" vociféra-t-elle. "Et fermez-la, vous autres !"

Des rires s'étaient fait entendre dans les autres années et elle pivota à une vitesse foudroyante, multipliant les sortilèges. Les Gryffondor détestaient Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Les belles tentures rouge et or prirent une superbe couleur émeraude, les flammes des cheminées et des torches claquèrent et prirent une intense couleur argentée. Elle modifia tous les uniformes sous les cris outrés de protestation, changea les chevelures présentes en jaune, puis se dit que les Serdaigle manquaient à l'appel et conjura une nuée d'aigles furieux, les laissant s'éparpiller dans la pièce en semant un désordre monstrueux. Puis elle partit à grands pas furieux vers son dortoir, agitant sa baguette en arrière.

"Et vous ne voulez pas tester mes capacités en métamorphose humaine !" rugit-elle avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller.

Pile à l'heure, constata-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. Au même moment, un discret bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Stan y était débout sur l'extérieur, nonchalamment adossé au bord, et elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Tu maîtrises le sortilège de Désillusion ?" interrogea-t-il en guise de bonsoir.

Elle se frappa le crâne en réponse en prononçant la formule. Son corps prit la couleur du caméléon et il tendit sa main. Deux gants se trouvaient dedans et elle les enfila, frottant brièvement la surface qui semblait faite de milliers de petits poils. Il lui tendit de même deux espèces de chaussettes qu'elle enfila en voyant qu'il portait les mêmes et il fit un signe de main vers l'extérieur.

"Après toi."

Elle hésita un moment, puis monta sur la rambarde. Sa main se posa sur la paroi de pierre et le gant s'y accrocha comme un scratch. Sans plus hésiter, elle passa entièrement et se mit à descendre le long de la paroi. Stan était encore en haut, suivant attentivement sa descente. Pour la rattraper si elle avait un problème, mais elle acquiesça, levant le pouce. Il sembla la voir malgré le sortilège et referma la fenêtre avant d'entamer la descente.

Son cœur se serra alors que l'effroi l'envahissait. Il semblait plus sauter et descendait à une vitesse terrible, risquant de se rompre le cou à chaque seconde. Et pourtant il atterrit en bas des six étages en moins de trente secondes, retombant souplement sur le sol, et retira ses chaussettes et ses gants, les fourrant dans sa poche.

"Vite" murmura-t-il "tu dois être remontée avant qu'ils n'appellent les profs pour déverrouiller."

Elle n'hésita pas un moment à partir au petit trot. Stan courait à côté d'elle, silencieux dans la forêt, et il finit par allumer sa baguette pour lui permettre de voir où elle posait les pieds, n'en ayant visiblement pas lui-même besoin.

"Est-ce que c'était" demanda-t-elle entre deux respirations "des poils de gecko ?"

"Le même principe, oui" acquiesça-t-il. "Par là, on va rentrer sur le territoire des centaures mais ils me laissent passer en général."

"J'espère qu'ils me laisseront passer aussi" acquiesça-t-elle, se bénissant d'avoir tenu à faire un peu de sport pour se maintenir en forme.

Courir de nuit dans une forêt potentiellement dangereuse était un exercice périlleux et pourtant l'adolescent à ses côtés semblait n'avoir aucun problème. Elle finit par allumer sa propre baguette pour pouvoir regarder là où elle voulait et il éteignit la sienne en réponse. Ils coururent plus de vingt minutes, puis il leva sa main, paume ouverte, et ils s'arrêtèrent net.

"Juste après le prochain virage" murmura-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle sans faire trop de bruit, et ils annulèrent les sortilèges de Désillusion.

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent à marcher doucement, débouchant sur une clairière. Elle retint un hoquet d'admiration au spectacle enchanteur. Plusieurs licornes s'y trouvaient, certaines allongées, mais la plupart debout. L'une donnait de léger coups de langue à un poulain tout doré, dépourvu de corne, qui se collait à son flanc, tremblant légèrement sur ses pattes. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la sérénité de la scène.

L'une des licornes se redressa, hennissant légèrement, et vint vers eux au trot, s'arrêtant pourtant à deux mètres. Stan s'avança et leva lentement sa main vers elle, frottant son chanfrein, juste sous la corne.

"Hey" salua-t-il avec un doux sourire. "Désolé de te déranger."

L'expression était un terrible contraste avec celles qu'il présentait habituellement, soit neutre, soit agressive. La licorne se contenta de lui lécher la joue et il ramena sa main vers l'arrière, paume vers le ciel. Hermione comprit et déposa sa main dans celle tendue, ne s'approchant pourtant pas plus.

"C'est mon amie, Hermione" présenta-t-il, et elle ne douta pas une seconde que les licornes comprenaient. "Elle est une bien _meilleure_ personne que moi. Je pensais… que vous pourriez l'aimer."

"Stan" fit-elle sans quitter des yeux le troupeau calme "il ne me faut pas d'autre preuve que ce que je vois ici et maintenant pour savoir que tu es une _bonne_ personne."

La licorne près de Stan poussa un hennissement joyeux et se rapprocha d'elle. Ses naseaux frémirent et Hermione n'osa pas bouger, pas même lorsqu'elle donna un léger coup de tête dans son épaule.

"Vas-y" encouragea Stan. "Elle fait ça quand elle veut des caresses."

Hésitante et émerveillée, Hermione s'exécuta pourtant, caressant le cou musclé de la magnifique créature. La licorne passa dans son dos, la poussant en avant de légers coups de tête, et elle s'avança en hésitant toujours autant. Stan détacha leurs mains et elle se retourna, mais un coup de tête la fit avancer encore. Les autres licornes se tournèrent vers eux et le petit poulain s'ébroua soudain, avant de se rapprocher sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Elle s'agenouilla, le regardant sans trop y croire, et pourtant il la rejoignit, se frottant contre elle avant un hennissement joyeux avant de trembler sur ses pattes. Elle le rattrapa avec douceur, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

"Attention" fit-elle d'une voix douce, amusée.

Se souvenant soudain de pourquoi ils étaient là, elle caressa le poulain avide de câlins en relevant les yeux vers les autres.

"En fait" fit-elle doucement "nous étions venus pour savoir si vous pouviez nous indiquer où est le village des Etres de l'Eau dans le lac ?"

 _"Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ceci ?"_

Elle sursauta légèrement à la voix dans sa tête et posa instinctivement son regard sur la plus grande des licornes. Elle était d'un blanc éclatant et semblait plus forte, plus âgée que les autres, son regard brillant d'intelligence.

"Stan a été forcé de participer à un stupide tournoi" répondit-elle honnêtement. "On va lui prendre quelque chose auquel il tiendra réellement et il aura une heure pour le récupérer dans le village."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

 _"Je comprends tes difficultés, Al'Najin"_ fit la licorne vers l'assassin qui ne cilla pas. _"Je te dirai où se trouve le village, cependant, je t'en prie : les Etres de l'Eau sont contraints de participer à cette épreuve, sans quoi ils seront chassés du lac de Poudlard. C'est une loi ancestrale qui dure depuis leur installation dans le domaine de Poudlard."_

"Je ne tiendrai aucunement les Etres de l'Eau responsables" promit solennellement l'assassin. "Je suis parvenu à éviter le combat contre un dragon et je ferai de même pour eux, autant que faire se peut. En tous les cas, j'éviterai toute blessure sérieuse et n'userai ni de mes armes, ni de mes sortilèges mortels."

La licorne acquiesça, son sabot frappant légèrement le sol. Les images du fond du lac s'imprimèrent entre eux, leur permettant de situer très précisément le village en question, puis le poulain s'agita et Hermione le relâcha alors qu'il retournait vers sa mère.

 _"Bon retour, jeunes protecteurs."_

"Merci !" répondit Hermione en se relevant, les yeux humides. "Pour tout !"

Elle se recula, rejoignant le bord de la clairière. Stan frotta doucement le front de sa licorne, puis se recula à son tour. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, avant de se lancer le sortilège de Désillusion d'un même mouvement. Elle ralluma ensuite sa baguette et repartit en courant vers le château, résistant contre son envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie des licornes. Stan la raccompagna jusqu'au pied de la tour Gryffondor et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, longeant du regard la paroi de roche.

En temps normal elle avait le vertige mais pourtant ne sentit aucune peur en remettant ses gants et ses chaussettes à poils. Elle acquiesça d'ailleurs vers Stan.

"Rentre, je vais remonter, merci."

Elle se pencha, embrassant sa joue.

"C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais vue. Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Les licornes t'ont acceptée – je m'en doutais, mais bon…"

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

"Si tu veux te promener de nuit dans le château" murmura-t-il "pense juste que les tableaux espionnent pour le directeur. Juste au cas où il te prenne l'envie de te balader."

"C'est bon à savoir" fit-elle sincèrement avant de poser sa main sur la paroi. "Bonne nuit, Stan."

"Bonne nuit" murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Il disparut de sa vision mais resta néanmoins immobile le temps qu'elle ne remonte, surveillant les mouvements à peine visibles sous le sortilège de Désillusion. Seulement ensuite il s'éloigna, rejoignant le dortoir Poufsouffle. Il était situé au premier étage et un simple bond lui suffit à attraper le rebord de sa fenêtre, retournant à l'intérieur avant de ranger soigneusement les gants métamorphosés, qui retournèrent à leur aspect normal.

Puis il reprit ses poids, retournant à son entraînement de Métamorphose avec le plus grand naturel.

Le vent claquait froidement sur le parc de Poudlard. Les élèves entassés dans les tribunes frissonnaient, se serrant les uns contre les autres. On était au mois de février et il y avait de la neige sur le sol. Le lac clapotait doucement, légèrement givré par endroits. Sur le ponton, six personnes seulement se trouvaient : Ludovic Verpey, Bartemius Croupton, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cédric Diggory et Stan Mallory.

Trois des Champions étaient en maillots de bain et peignoirs. Le quatrième non. Des moqueries s'étaient faites entendre depuis les gradins Serpentard mais Stan n'y avait pas prêté attention, ses yeux recherchant attentivement Hermione dans la foule. Sans succès, or ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune femme de manquer cette épreuve.

Surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec Viktor Krum.

Il l'avait découvert juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand on l'avait averti que tous les Champions étaient obligés d'ouvrir le Bal, il avait intérieurement soupiré. Il savait danser, bien sûr, il était supposé pouvoir se conduire en société de part son éducation d'assassin. Cependant il considérait cela comme de la perte de temps. Dans le doute, pour avoir au moins une conversation intelligente, il s'était dit qu'il allait inviter Hermione.

La jeune femme avait paru sincèrement désolée en refusant. Elle avait déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre et il avait haussé des épaules. Cela ne l'avait pas blessé. Hermione avait peu de contacts amicaux avec les autres étudiants de Poudlard, en grande partie à cause de leur relation à eux deux. Tant mieux pour elle si elle s'était faite inviter par un cavalier qu'elle appréciait.

Cela diminuait ses probabilités d'avoir une cavalière à la bonne conversation, cependant, et il avait donc finit par appliquer le dicton de Slade : si une règle ne te plaît pas, ne la suit pas. Après tout, il s'obstinait à répéter qu'il n'était pas un Champion, il n'avait donc pas à agir en tant que tel. Il avait donc tout simplement omis de se présenter aux festivités. Deux mois après, McGonagall ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné cette entorse à la tradition de Poudlard.

Stan parcourut encore une fois les gradins du regard, toujours sans succès. Il laissa donc tomber, un pli inquiet barrant pourtant son front, et recentra son attention sur le lac. Il avait dit à Cédric où se trouvait exactement le village, mais n'avait aucune envie de se mouiller un orteil dans ce lac, sortilèges de réchauffement ou non. Le jury avait probablement estimé qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix. Il avait négligé un point important : ils avaient laissé trois mois à un membre de la Ligue des Assassins pour préparer son coup.

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait eu pour préparer des missions autrement plus complexes que plonger dans un lac, y récupérer quelque chose et ressortir. D'autant plus qu'il avait droit à la magie et que, comparé à ses moyens précédents, c'était carrément de la triche.

Fleur, Viktor et Cédric plongèrent au signal du départ. Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de faire venir deux cailloux, posant une main sur chacun d'eux. Ses lèvres prononcèrent le sortilège Protéiforme, liant les deux rochers, puis il en métamorphosa habilement un, lui offrant une forme de petit sous-marin creux en moins de dix secondes. Le second suivit. Un sortilège de découpe fit sauter une des planches du ponton, qui prit la forme d'une hélice qu'il accrocha à l'original, mettant ensuite une copie sur le second sous-marin miniature. Enfin, il lança un sortilège de vision sur la copie, puis la fit léviter et la balança dans le lac.

L'écran du sortilège de vision se dessina à côté de lui dès que l'objet fut hors de vue et il croisa ses bras, une moue sur le visage. Sa main lança un sortilège de lumière sur le mini-sous-marin à côté de lui et celui dans l'eau s'illumina aussitôt, éclairant les alentours sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. D'un geste de baguette, il fit tourner l'hélice de son original à l'air, et la copie se mit aussitôt à avancer, propulsée par le mouvement dans l'eau, piquant droit vers les profondeurs.

Le silence se faisait entendre autour de lui et il comprit que la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas le concept du sous-marin. Il ne bougeait pourtant plus, les bras croisés alors que sa petite fabrication plongeait droit sur le village des Êtres de l'Eau. Il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes pour l'atteindre et il tourna en rond un moment, explorant les environs avant d'arriver sur la place centrale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

On ne lui avait pas volé _quelque chose_ mais _quelqu'un_. Et une terrible rage monta en lui en voyant Nyssa inconsciente. Comment ils avaient pu attraper l'assassin, il ne savait pas. Mais s'il avait accepté de venir à Poudlard et de se mettre en danger pour arrêter Voldemort, il était _hors de question_ que ces pouilleux de sorciers ne touchent sa sœur. Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans sa poitrine. Le sous-marin continuait de tourner en rond au-dessus des prisonniers, dans le dernier mouvement qu'il lui avait ordonné.

Un instant il hésita à le faire sauter pour apprendre une bonne leçon aux Êtres de l'Eau qui tournaient autour de son sous-marin, puis il se souvint des paroles de la matriarche des licornes et renonça. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. C'était entièrement la faute des sorciers en surface. La lumière vit arriver Krum sur ces entrefaites et il considéra que Hermione était en toute logique sauvée.

Un geste de baguette brusque fit piquer son sous-marin sur Nyssa. Une rapide métamorphose fit apparaître une lame sur l'un des ailerons et il trancha les cordes qui la retenaient au poteau, la faisant partir à la dérive. Il annula la métamorphose et agrandit le nez du vaisseau avant de le faire passer sous Nyssa et de le faire remonter à la verticale. Le corps de l'assassin s'éleva aussitôt, propulsé par l'hélice qui tournait furieusement.

Les Êtres de l'Eau voulurent stopper ce Champion peu orthodoxe mais il avait prévu le coup. L'idée lui était venue en repensant par hasard à son combat à Starling City et au Canari, trois ans auparavant, et il activa la défense prévue sur le mini-vaisseau. Les sons suraigus se répandirent dans la flotte et les Êtres se reculèrent aussitôt, se plaquant les mains sur leurs oreilles, ou l'équivalent. Le sous-marin avait continué sa remontée et le corps inconscient ne tarda pas à émerger à la surface.

Il l'attira à lui d'un puissant sortilège d'attraction, abandonnant toutes les métamorphoses en cours dès qu'il l'eut dans ses bras. Une demi-douzaine de sortilèges la réveillèrent et la réchauffèrent, mais cela ne calma pas sa rage et il se releva lentement, regardant directement la tribune où les professeurs se tenaient. Nyssa toussa, puis rouvrit les yeux et bondit instantanément sur ses pieds.

"Al'Najin ?" demanda-t-elle en arabe dans un murmure, voyant la silhouette devant elle.

"Je vais les tuer" grogna-t-il en réponse avant que sa voix ne s'amplifie, hurlant une insulte bien sentie en arabe vers les tribunes du jury.

Sa baguette jaillit à nouveau dans sa main, se mettant à crépiter de fureur.

"Je pensais avoir été clair" tonna le jeune sorcier en anglais. "Ma famille reste hors de ça !"

Sa baguette libéra un éclair qui ébranla les fondations de leur tribune et il la leva de façon menaçante, lâchant une nouvelle bordée d'insultes. L'eau derrière lui clapota, puis s'éleva dans des milliers de petites gouttelettes qu'il durcit à l'extrême, les changeant en pics de glace d'un second sortilège informulé.

"Mr Mallory" fit Croupton en se levant "le règlement…"

"Je me fous de votre règlement !" vociféra-t-il alors que Krum émergeait avec Hermione. "Personne ne touche ma sœur ! Personne !"

Les bras de Nyssa se refermèrent soudain autour de lui. Elle était dans son dos, plus grande que lui, et fit un sourire féroce.

"Autant que j'aimerai te voir les réduire en charpie, petit frère, autant nous avons une mission à terminer" chuchota-t-elle, à nouveau en arabe.

"Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça" grogna-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" fit-elle, et il frémit à son ton empreint de cruauté. "Ils m'ont prise par surprise, quand j'étais en infiltration pour une autre mission. Maintenant laisse-moi leur montrer ce que sont les Assassins, même s'ils ne sont que moldus."

Il hésita un moment, mais comprenait tout à fait Nyssa de vouloir sa propre revanche. Il fit retomber l'eau dans le lac et acquiesça.

"Tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?"

"Donne-moi une arme et envoie-moi dans leur tribune" répondit-elle, ses yeux luisant froidement. "Je n'en tuerai aucun, promis, tu en auras encore besoin."

Il pointa sa baguette sur une des planches du ponton et la métamorphosa en un instant en un solide bâton aux bouts ferrés. Un coup de pied de Nyssa le fit sauter dans sa main et il eut ensuite un sourire méchamment ironique.

"Prête à voler ?"

"Lâche-moi un mètre au-dessus et admire" répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

D'un puissant geste de baguette, il la fit léviter, l'envoyant droit sur les tribunes à une vitesse phénoménale. Il ne fallut pas cinq secondes pour qu'elle ne les ait rejointes, se laissant tomber au beau milieu du groupe d'adultes avant de dessiner un terrible arc de cercle avec son bâton. Les sorciers tentèrent de sortir leurs baguettes, de se défendre face à la furie qui leur arrivait dessus.

Peine perdue. Nyssa était incroyablement rapide, bondissant d'ennemi en ennemi, son bâton brisant les os, projetant les baguettes au loin. Elle exploitait au maximum la promiscuité dans les tribunes, les empêchant de lancer trop de sortilèges sans risquer de se toucher entre eux. Dumbledore se leva finalement, tirant sa baguette et provoquant une terrible détonation qui ne fit pas ciller l'assassin.

"Assez, miss Mallory !" tonna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait intimidant.

Mais Nyssa al'Ghul ne se laissait pas intimider aussi facilement, et certainement pas quand elle avait soif de vengeance. Elle bondit en avant, vive comme un fauve, et le bout du bâton ferré frappa le directeur dans l'estomac, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette en l'expulsant à plusieurs mètres – et il chuta droit dans l'eau.

"Stan !" couina Hermione, enfin réveillée. "Arrête-la !"

"Non" répondit-il calmement.

"Stan !"

"Déjà, elle m'en voudrait à mort" exposa-t-il calmement "ensuite, les sorciers ont définitivement besoin de comprendre que les moldus ne sont pas des jouets qu'ils peuvent enlever et balancer dans des lacs gelés à leur guise."

Nyssa en avait de toutes manières terminé et se redressa, une moue méprisante sur le visage. Le vent faisait claquer ses cheveux et elle posa le bâton sur son épaule, se redressant avec fierté avant de cracher sur les silhouettes au sol.

En moins de dix minutes, elle venait de vaincre douze sorciers confirmés, incluant le respecté directeur de Poudlard et ses deux confrères de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, ainsi que le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard. Elle leva un pouce vers Stan qui sourit en réponse et reprit sa baguette, la faisant léviter jusqu'à lui pour l'étreindre joyeusement.

"Tu sais ce dont je rêve maintenant ?" demanda ensuite Nyssa du ton de la conversation.

"Non ?" interrogea-t-il avec une curiosité non feinte.

"Un bon chocolat chaud" fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Je t'emmène aux cuisines" assura-t-il en souriant largement, avant de se tourner en arrière. "Vous voulez venir, Hermione, Viktor ? Ah tiens, Cédric ?"

Son aîné lui fit le signe de la victoire. Cho Chang, sa petite amie, était blottie contre lui. Ils avaient les lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir à cause du froid et Krum fut le premier à accepter, son manteau de fourrure autour des épaules de Hermione.

"Fleur ?" interrogea Stan.

"Gabrielle" sanglota-t-elle en réponse. "Ma petite sœur est dans le lac…"

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Regarda Nyssa qui acquiesça.

"Ok, mais vite !" réclama-t-elle, se tenant toujours à ses épaules.

Il reprit le caillou à côté et le métamorphosa à nouveau d'un mot. L'illusion se ralluma instantanément, montrant la copie enfouie à moitié dans la vase, mais il la dégagea rapidement avant de piquer au maximum de la vitesse de la petite hélice vers le village, de détacher la fillette qui se trouvait là et de la faire remonter à la surface.

Cela avait pris moins de cinq minutes et Fleur poussa un cri de soulagement, lançant un sortilège d'attraction pour la récupérer avant de murmurer tous les sortilèges de soin et de réchauffement qu'elle connaissait. Alors Stan montra le château d'un mouvement de son pouce.

"Je réitère : chocolat chaud ?"

Les yeux de Gabrielle Delacour s'illuminèrent à cette perspective et ils se mirent en route vers le château, se réfugiant dans les cuisines chauffées où les elfes s'empressèrent de les servir.

"Sérieusement ?" demanda Nyssa en regardant Gabrielle. "C'est une gamine et ils la mettent dans un lac gelé ? Ils sont cinglés ?"

"Bah, tu leur as mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle" rassura Cédric, visiblement en admiration devant ses talents guerriers. "Ça c'était du fight."

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit.

"Un vieillard se défendrait mieux" fit-elle avec dédain, assise à côté de son frère. "Je _connais_ des vieillards qui se défendent mieux."

Le silence retomba à sa remarque et elle ébouriffa soudain les cheveux de son frère.

"Tu me fais visiter, puisque je suis là ?" demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Vaut mieux que tu visites maintenant" répondit-il avec un rire "j'ai dans l'idée que tu vas très vite être bannie de Poudlard."

"Ça leur apprendra à kidnapper les gens" fit-elle avec dédain. "J'ai jamais demandé à venir là, moi."

"Moi non plus" répondit Gabrielle de sa voix flûtée.

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Hermione. "La professeure McGonagall est venue me trouver et le directeur m'a posé la question…"

"Et tu as acceptée d'être endormie et balancée dans un lac gelé, sérieusement ?" s'étonna Nyssa.

"Euh… juste d'être endormie, je n'étais pas au courant des détails" reconnut Hermione. "Mais c'est Poudlard, ils n'auraient pas laissé des adolescents en danger…"

Stan toussota ostensiblement.

"Basilic ?" risqua-t-il. "Troll ? Détraqueurs ? Et n'essaie même pas de me dire que ce sont des accidents et que tout le monde il est beau et il est gentil, par pitié."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça" grinça-t-elle. "Peut-être qu'ils sont allés assez loin en nous mettant dans le lac, surtout Gabrielle."

Fleur acquiesça avec frénésie, parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

"C'est quoi cette histoirrre de Basilic ?" demanda Viktor avec curiosité, et Hermione entreprit de le lui raconter à grands renforts de mouvements de bras, plaçant Stan à l'honneur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle racontait l'histoire, et il roula des yeux sans commenter.

"Enlève juste toutes les exagérations" assura-t-il au regard admiratif de Viktor à la fin du récit.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure au calme avant que le tableau d'entrée ne bascule à nouveau, laissant voir McGonagall. Elle regarda les deux Mallory, ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne blanche.

"Votre père a été convoqué pour vos actes de violence inadmissibles" annonça-t-elle.

Deux expressions surprises lui répondirent, puis deux fous rires et Nyssa se releva, un air mauvais sur le visage.

"Vraiment ? Je veux être là quand il arrivera, sérieux. Quand vous lui expliquerez que vous avez enlevé sa fille adorée en pleine rue pour l'assommer et l'envoyer dans un lac gelé en attendant que son petit frère l'y rejoigne. Moi, il pardonnera peut-être, je suis une adulte, mais Stan ? Vous jouez avec le feu en tentant de blesser son fils."

Stan sourit, regardant sa sœur avec une admiration non feinte. Elle lui mit une amicale claque dans le dos.

"Viens, on va voir ce qu'ils vont lui expliquer. Je parie qu'il va leur casser la gueule de nouveau."

"Je refuse de parier ça" répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête, se levant néanmoins.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pas inquiets pour un sou. Slade y était déjà, debout, ses mains croisées dans son dos. Il portait un long manteau et les deux assassins repérèrent immédiatement la légère bosse formée par la lame qu'il transportait en-dessous, parallèle à sa jambe – une épée probablement, assez longue. Le borgne se tourna lentement vers eux dans le silence craintif de la Grande Salle.

"Alors" fit-il de sa voix rauque "on m'a raconté vos petits exploits cet après-midi…"

Les deux membres de la Ligue ne mouftèrent pas et il fit un signe de tête.

"Venez là. Tous les deux."

"Lord Mallory" intervint la voix de Hermione qui les avait suivis "il s'agissait de légitime déf…"

"Je ne vous ai pas sollicitée, jeune fille" interrompit calmement le mercenaire.

Les deux assassins s'étaient de toutes manières déjà avancés sans la moindre crainte et ils prirent la même position en silence, mains croisées dans le dos. Leurs jambes étaient pourtant très légèrement fléchies alors qu'ils étaient préparés à bondir et se battre. Slade décroisa lentement les siennes et les posa sur les épaules de Nyssa alors qu'il faisait un sourire.

"Je suis très fier de toi, Kaheda" annonça-t-il de sa voix rauque. "Il faut toujours se défendre contre ses kidnappeurs et leur casser la gueule le plus violemment possible. J'aurai juste aimé que tu m'en laisses un peu."

"Je suis sûre que tu auras d'autres occasions, _papa_ " répondit-elle avec amusement, et il se tourna vers Stan, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

"Bon travail pour secourir ta sœur. Triste jour que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de leur montrer ce que vaut un Mallory sorcier. Je serai là pour ta troisième épreuve cependant, et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit je tirerai dans le tas pour être sûr d'avoir le bon."

Un petit sourire lui répondit.

"Merci pour la visite, p'pa" fit joyeusement Stan.

"Votre fille a agressé les membres du corps professoral" glapit McGonagall, et il se retourna lentement.

"Professeure" fit-il d'une voix veloutée "avec tout le respect que vous avez acquis, j'ai appris à mes enfants à toujours se défendre lorsqu'ils sont attaqués. Enlever ma fille pour la plonger dans un lac gelé est _certainement_ un acte de violence à son encontre et elle a eu tout à fait raison de se défendre. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est une réelle agression, je peux vous le montrer maintenant, mais ce ne seront pas des os brisés que vous aurez à déplorer. J'ai été soldat de longues années et dans le doute, je frappe toujours au cœur."

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

"Vous êtes un moldu" fit prudemment Flitwick.

"Et Kaheda vient de vaincre dix d'entre vous sans même être essoufflée."

"C'est mon père qui m'a appris à me battre" interrompit Nyssa avec orgueil. "Et il est bien plus fort que moi."

Sa phrase était vraie – c'était bien Ra's al'Ghul qui lui avait appris à se battre. Les sorciers, au vu du contexte, crurent cependant qu'elle parlait de Slade. Elle n'était de toutes manières pas prête à parier sur la victoire de l'un ou l'autre dans le cas d'un affrontement entre Slade et Ra's.

"Kaheda" annonça-t-il au silence craintif "nous rentrons. Stan, rentre donc à la maison pour les vacances de printemps. Ensuite, comme promis, je serai là pour la troisième épreuve."

"Ok" acquiesça Stan. "On se revoit le mois prochain alors. Dis bonjour à belle-maman de ma part."

Son ton s'était fait sarcastique et Slade eut un rictus amusé.

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Kaheda ?"

Nyssa acquiesça et étreignit joyeusement son frère, embrassant sa joue.

"Et s'ils t'emmerdent" recommanda-t-elle en désignant les alentours d'un vague geste "casse-leur la gueule aussi."

Il soupira, faussement ennuyé.

"Je n'aime pas me battre, Kaheda" fit-il d'une voix traînante. "Je suis pas une brute comme vous deux."

Deux rires lui répondirent et elle l'étreignit encore une fois. Slade tapota son épaule dans un geste de félicitations, puis ils ressortirent tous les deux le plus tranquillement du monde.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Donc... nous sommes dimanche, et le dimanche, c'est nouveau chapitre. On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin. Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai posté. Niveau news en écriture, j'ai une nouvelle fanfic qui fait son petit chemin dans ma tête, mais ce coup-ci côté Marvel et Avengers. Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour les reviews._

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Stan a tenu sa promesse : il a emmené Hermione Granger voir des licornes. Bien sûr, personne ne le sait et la plupart des gens ont supposé qu'il avait laissé tomber. Sa bonneh humeur disparaît cependant au moment de la seconde tâche : les sorciers ont osé enlever sa sœur pour servir d'otage et Nyssa prend grand plaisir, une fois libérée, à leur faire comprendre son déplaisir… à coups de bâton.

* * *

Stan eut une paix royale jusqu'aux vacances de printemps. La démonstration de force et surtout d'agressivité de sa famille avait bien été notée. McGonagall ne lui adressait plus la parole et elle devait certainement regretter de lui avoir enseigné tellement de choses. Ou peut-être d'en avoir pincé pour le Lord au charisme sombre qui lui servait de père. Il ne s'en était pas occupé cependant, continuant de travailler dans son coin.

Il jouait avec ses trois sphères de carbone, dans son compartiment du train, lorsque Hermione entra. Ils s'étaient moins vus pendant les deux derniers mois, principalement parce qu'elle se sentait bien dans sa relation avec Krum, mais il n'y avait vu aucune objection. Les sphères roulaient habilement entre ses doigts, faisant parfois le tour entier de sa main, glissant sur les muscles de sa paume. Il ne les quittait pas du regard et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Si tu veux" répondit Hermione sans bouger, regardant toujours les sphères au spectacle hypnotisant.

"Quand mon père est venu à Poudlard, tu as essayé de prendre notre défense, à Kaheda et à moi. Tu sais qui il est, pourtant, et je sais que tu désapprouves la violence. Pourquoi ?"

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment.

"Je ne sais pas" reconnut-elle finalement. "Ce que ta sœur a fait était mal mais… ils n'auraient pas dû l'enlever. Je veux dire… c'est mal aussi. Ils ont mis une moldue et une enfant en danger dans une épreuve magique. On ne fait pas faire des choses aux gens sans leur demander leur accord."

Il hocha sa tête.

"Merci."

"Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes pour ça ?"

Il hésita un bref moment.

"Aucune idée" reconnut-il finalement. "Pas de mon père. De la famille au Pakistan… aucune idée."

"Ils travaillent ensemble ?" demanda Hermione avec curiosité. "Je veux dire… ils ne sont pas supposés être ennemis ou… rivaux ?"

"Mon père ne travaille qu'avec moi, comme sa compagne d'ailleurs" exposa-t-il. "Ils ont juste fait une trêve jusqu'à ce que le problème Voldemort ne soit résolu. Je ne sais pas comment ils agiront des deux côtés ensuite."

Il avait subrepticement lancé des sortilèges d'isolation autour d'eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il répondait aux questions d'Hermione et haussa mentalement les épaules. De toutes façons elle était déjà au courant de son appartenance à la Ligue et des identités réelles de sa famille.

"Le nom que la matriarche licorne t'a donné…" commença Hermione.

"Est mon véritable nom depuis que je suis entré dans la Ligue. Ne le prononce plus jamais."

"Je sais" répondit-elle, vexée. "Je n'ai même pas fait de recherches sur toi, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne veux pas qu'on me demande pourquoi je m'intéresse à ça subitement."

"Sage décision" approuva-t-il.

"Mais donc si ton père travaille avec toi, il ne prend pas des ordres de la Ligue ?"

Stan leva un sourcil, puis ricana cyniquement.

"Personne ne lui donne d'ordres et certainement pas Ra's al'Ghul. Il est son propre maître."

"Ils ne s'aiment pas ?"

Stan resta silencieux un moment.

"Il n'aime pas la Ligue" finit-il par dire lentement "et il pense qu'ils vont me tuer après la mort de Voldemort."

"Mais tu ne le penses pas" remarqua-t-elle avec prudence.

"Non. J'ai grandi avec Nyssa, je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que c'est ma sœur. Elle ne me blessera jamais. Pour la Ligue dans son ensemble… je suis l'un des assassins les plus puissants et je leur suis loyal. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à me descendre."

"Et si tu es trop puissant ?" demanda Hermione, l'interrompant d'un signe de tête. "Non, attends. Ça finit toujours comme ça dans les livres. Quand quelqu'un devient trop fort pour le chef, il le tue. Ce sont des méchants."

"Excepté" fit-il avec amusement "que nous ne sommes pas dans un livre et que l'utilité d'une personne pèse très lourd dans la balance pour savoir si on s'en débarrasse ou non. J'ai réalisé des missions qui auraient été impossibles pour la Ligue sans moi. Ra's n'est pas un idiot. Il veut mon pouvoir pour la Ligue."

Elle rouvrit la bouche mais Stan la fit taire d'un signe de tête. Un instant après, on toquait à la porte et Cédric glissa son visage dans l'encadrement.

"Hey, les jeunes" fit-il joyeusement. "Je peux squatter ?"

Deux acquiescements lui répondirent et il s'installa, inconscient de la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre. Hermione ne chercha pas à aborder le sujet à nouveau et lui souhaita simplement de bonnes vacances lorsqu'il rejoignit Nyssa qui l'attendait sur le quai. Ils se fondirent dans la foule sitôt hors du quai sorcier et s'enfoncèrent dans le métro ensuite.

"On ne retourne pas au manoir" observa-t-il.

"Non" répondit-elle. "Nous avons été convoqués. Tu dois détruire un objet."

"Ah… Black t'a parlé ?"

"Peu compliqué" renifla-t-elle. "Il a convenu que ce ne serait pas prudent de te voir quand il est recherché par la police mais il m'a donné les clefs de la demeure familiale en me disant de la raser si ça me chantait. Nous y avions une équipe les trois derniers mois et ils ont fini par le trouver. Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'ouvrir cependant."

Il acquiesça et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ils ressortirent dans un quartier excentré et marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le même silence, jusqu'à parvenir dans une maison branlante.

"C'est la demeure des Black ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Un excellent QG pour la Ligue" commenta sobrement Nyssa en lui ouvrant la porte. "Les sans-pouvoirs ne s'en approchent pas, ni surtout les forces de l'ordre."

"Excellente idée."

Il ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le sous-sol. Les murs épais étaient recouverts de magie, ils pourraient probablement déclencher une explosion sans que les voisins ne s'en rendent compte. Ra's al'Ghul se tenait dans le cachot du sous-sol et ils s'inclinèrent en même temps, posant un genou à terre en présentant leurs nuques.

"Debout" ordonna l'homme. "Ta mission, Al'Najin ?"

"Mes soupçons se resserrent autour du professeur de Défense, Maugrey Fol'Oeil."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il fait partie des gens qui sont arrivés au début de l'année. De plus, il est connu comme spécialement excentrique et cela aide à couvrir de nombreuses méthodes de dissimulation."

"Fol'Oeil est un ami de Dumbledore."

"Sauf si ce n'est pas lui."

Le seigneur n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Il enseigne les Impardonnables" argumenta le jeune homme. "Même s'il est effectivement parano, vu son aisance avec et en sachant que ce sont des sorts hautement addictifs, la méfiance est de mise."

L'observation sembla un peu mieux porter et Ra's désigna le centre de la pièce d'un mouvement du menton. Comprenant l'ordre, Al'Najin se rapprocha, prenant ses gants de protection. Un médaillon d'or massif se trouvait sur le piédestal. Il était fermé, un S dessiné sur le dessus en pierres d'émeraude. C'était un très bel objet mais il ne réagit pas au contact du jeune assassin. Celui-ci sentit pourtant la légère agression contre ses barrières d'occlumancie – une agression subtile, insidieuse pour discrètement influencer ses pensées.

"Oui, il y en a un dedans" confirma-t-il avant de tenter de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, puis passa sa main au-dessus, cherchant à dévoiler ses magies. Cela lui prit une bonne trentaine de minutes – il commençait à avoir le coup de main pour le faire sur des humains, mais les artefacts étaient différents.

"Il ne s'ouvre que pour un héritier de Serpentard" nota-t-il. "Pour les Fourchelangue, donc, je suppose, mais dans le doute…"

Ses doigts se posèrent sur son épée et il la tira. Après tout, Serpentard n'était pas du genre à laisser son arme préférée tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui. Il n'eut qu'à frôler le S gravé sur le dessus du médaillon pour qu'un claquement ne retentisse. Les deux artefacts s'illuminèrent en même temps et le loquet du médaillon tomba.

"Une dague et du venin, s'il vous plaît" demanda Al'Najin sans quitter le médaillon dans sa main droite des yeux, ne soulevant pas le dessus.

Il avait confié du venin de Basilic à la Ligue pour qu'ils ne puissent détruire des Horcruxes s'ils les trouvaient. La coupe de Poufsouffle avait déjà était démolie depuis longtemps. L'un des assassins s'avança, déposant une dague sur le piédestal devant lui avant d'ouvrir un coffret contenant effectivement une fiole du venin à l'aspect vivant, rampant le long des parois. Il enfila des gants avant de lui empoisonner soigneusement la dague, puis de la reposer sur le piédestal pour que l'adolescent ne puisse la prendre sans risque.

"La dernière fois ça a sauté" commenta-t-il sobrement, mais personne ne bougea.

Sans plus hésiter, il posa le médaillon et l'ouvrit en grand, puis enfonça sa dague empoisonnée dedans. Un hurlement d'agonie lui répondit mais il ne céda pas, luttant contre la tentative de pénétrer ses barrières mentales. Finalement il y eut une explosion de lumière blanche et il vola contre le mur, son dos le rencontrant rudement. Cela avait été largement pire que lorsqu'il avait détruit la bague.

Nyssa s'avança vers lui mais un claquement de langue l'interrompit. Ra's vint se placer devant lui, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des événements.

"Bien" fit-il. "Maintenant parlons de la seconde tâche du tournoi. Nyssa m'a rapporté les faits."

Il acquiesça et tenta de se relever, mais un coup de botte dans l'estomac l'en empêcha.

"Quelle est la première règle en infiltration ?" demanda le maître assassin d'un ton glacial.

"Ne soit pas remarqué" murmura-t-il. "Ne sors pas de l'ordinaire."

"Que tu te présentes comme un génie pour obtenir des cours particuliers, soit" fit Ra's en lui tournant le dos. "Que tu abattes un Basilic pour maintenir ta réputation de gentil garçon, soit. Que tu remontes le temps pour sauver un élément essentiel à ta mission, soit."

Son poing fracassa le piédestal avec violence.

"Mais, par l'enfer" rugit-il "qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de dévoiler les talents de combat de Nyssa ? Ces idiots ignorent la puissance des moldus, se pensent supérieurs, et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous en tuez presque dix à mains nues !"

"Nous n'en avons tué auc…" voulut faire remarquer Al'Najin, avant de haleter de douleur à l'épée qui s'enfonçait dans son épaule.

"Silence" gronda Ra's. "Tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserai. Tous les gens présents ce jour-là savent que Nyssa aurait pu les tuer aussi bien qu'elle leur a brisé les os. Vous avez failli jeter dix ans de travail et d'infiltration en l'air, et pour quoi ?"

Le silence lui répondit et il aboya, tournant la lame de son épée dans la plaie.

"Pour _quoi ?_ " demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. "Pour venger un stupide orgueil ?"

"Ils m'ont enlevée !" protesta Nyssa. "Ils ont fait échouer ma mission et m'ont emmenée !"

"Alors tu aurais dû agir comme une jeune femme !" rugit-il en se tournant vers elle, dégageant son épée de l'adolescent pour lui transpercer le ventre. "Tu aurais dû te montrer fragile et innocente, être reconnaissante à ton frère d'être venu à ton secours ! En aucun cas tu n'aurais dû te jeter sur eux et les tailler en pièces pour venger ton orgueil !"

Nyssa s'effondra au sol sans un bruit alors qu'il dégageait l'épée. Al'Najin voulut bouger vers elle, mais la morsure dans son épaule était trop vive.

"Vous êtes terriblement décevants" gronda Ra's. "Sûrement vous ai-je laissés devenir trop proches, malgré ce que je pensais. Je suis déçu par ta crise d'adolescence tardive, Nyssa."

Il leva sa main, claquant des doigts.

"Emmenez-la à côté. Ils ne se verront pas pour tout le séjour d'Al'Najin ici. Et, jeune homme…"

Il se pencha sur l'adolescent immobile alors que deux des assassins soulevaient Nyssa et l'emmenaient hors de la pièce.

"Deux ans pour trouver un objet dans un seul bâtiment et démasquer un espion" siffla-t-il "et tu n'as fait ni l'un ni l'autre. De vagues soupçons ne sont pas une réponse appropriée à mes questions. Peut-être devrai-je m'assurer que ton temps d'études avec cette Hermione Granger ne diminue singulièrement."

Al'Najin ne dut qu'à toute sa maîtrise de son occlumancie de ne pas montrer sa peur à cet instant précis, puis il se maudit des milliers de fois.

Bien sûr que Ra's al'Ghul avait au moins un espion autre que lui à Poudlard.

"L'as-tu emmenée voir ses licornes ?" demanda-t-il avec une cruelle ironie.

"Non" répondit-il immédiatement. "J'y suis allé seul."

"Bien. Peut-être te reste-t-il _un peu_ de jugeote. Les assassins marchent seuls, Al'Najin. Ta longue infiltration semble t'avoir fait oublier certaines choses."

La main de Ra's se referma sur sa gorge, le soulevant lentement pour le plaquer contre le mur.

"Tu as deux semaines pour t'en souvenir" avertit-il. "Ensuite la Ligue s'occupera de toutes les distractions qui t'empêchent de mener à bien ta mission."

Il le relâcha et l'assassin retomba à genoux, sa main sur son épaule ensanglantée. Pourtant Ra's al'Ghul quittait déjà la pièce et la lourde porte du cachot se referma derrière lui. Il sut instantanément qu'il ne reverrait pas le jour avant son départ pour l'école.

Stan était installé dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Ses sphères en main, il regardait pourtant le vide. La scène ressemblait furieusement à celle de tous ses autres trajets dans le train rouge depuis que Slade lui avait offert les trois objets. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, mais personne ne s'attarda en voyant le jeune homme immobile hors de sa main droite, légèrement penché en avant.

Sauf une personne, et Hermione soupira.

"Bonjour, Stan" salua-t-elle en refermant la porte, avant de faire léviter sa valise dans le filet.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse et se retourna, surprise. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Stan ?" demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

"Tu devrais sortir" fit-il sans bouger.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita, jetant un sortilège de silence.

"Tu es allé au Pakistan ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ne parle plus jamais du Pakistan" répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione eut une expression comme s'il venait de la gifler et le regarda un moment, bouche entrouverte.

"Stan" murmura-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il a des espions à Poudlard" répondit-il cyniquement. "J'aurai dû le savoir depuis le début. Donc le mieux pour toi c'est de partir maintenant et de ne plus jamais me parler."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, choquée. "Non ! Tu lui as dit ?"

Une expression de colère apparut sur les traits du jeune homme.

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit !" rugit-il, visiblement blessé. "Je ne trahis jamais mes promesses !"

"Alors pourquoi je devrai partir ?"

"Pour préserver ta vie, idiote" vociféra-t-il. "Ils te tueront si tu continues à me _distraire_. Les Assassins marchent seuls. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide."

Une gifle sonore lui répondit. Hermione était debout, l'air clairement furieuse. Son ami semblait avoir régressé à quand ils se connaissaient à peine. Il se leva lentement, la tension présente dans chacun de ses muscles, la mâchoire crispée. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en réponse, le fixant droit dans les yeux sans la moindre peur. Un rire cynique lui échappa et, d'un geste rapide, il retira soudain son pull et son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu.

"Si tu ne veux pas préserver ta propre vie" fit-il d'un ton glacial "aurais-tu l'amabilité de préserver la _mienne_?"

Une expression d'horreur lui répondit. Sur le torse puissamment musclé, des traces de fouet et de brûlures se faisaient voir, indifféremment mêlées. La peau était abîmée, certaines des lacérations s'enfonçaient profondément dans les muscles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux humides.

"J'avais une amie" répondit-il sèchement.

"Stan… tu as besoin de soin…"

"Et subir dix fois pires cet été ? Non merci. Je sais me soigner seul. Sors."

Elle rouvrit la bouche pour objecter, puis la referma en voyant ses yeux inexpressifs. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle reprit sa valise alors qu'il remettait son haut, puis sortit en silence, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il se rassit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'une des sphères de carbone. La bille tint bon malgré les jointures blanches et il ferma les yeux, serrant étroitement les paupières, dégoûté par sa propre attitude. Hermione n'y était strictement pour rien dans les blessures qu'il portait.

Mais si elle s'acharnait à vouloir être son amie, elle serait morte dans moins d'un an.

"Lord Mallory ?" demanda une voix timide.

Slade se retourna lentement, pour ne rien voir. Après un instant il distingua le miroitement dans l'air. Quelqu'un se tenait là, sous un sortilège de désillusion comme Stan les utilisait souvent. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix cependant et inclina brièvement sa tête.

"Oui, Miss Granger ?"

"J'aimerai vous parler. A propos de Stan."

Il acquiesça et se remit lentement en marche, ses mains dans les poches de son manteau long, parcourant le grand parc de Poudlard déserté. La troisième épreuve devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi et il était venu reconnaître le terrain, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son fils encore.

"Je vous écoute."

"Vous étiez avec lui pendant les dernières vacances ?" demanda la voix, légèrement accusatrice.

"J'ai bien peur que non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la seconde tâche."

Un profond soupir lui répondit. Elle s'en était doutée, visiblement.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide" annonça-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour le protéger. De sa Ligue."

"Vous avez l'air d'en savoir terriblement beaucoup à ce sujet, jeune fille."

"J'ai juré de ne pas en parler. Mais ils l'ont quand même torturé. Parce qu'on était amis."

"Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de Ra's, en effet" acquiesça-t-il.

Il ne parlait que du bout des lèvres, le mouvement à peine visible. On ne savait jamais, il ne serait pas surpris d'être sous haute surveillance depuis son entrée dans le château. D'autant plus culotté de la part de l'adolescente qui marchait lentement à ses côtés.

"Ils vont le tuer" glapit-elle. "Il peut le nier autant qu'il veut, ils vont le tuer."

"Très probablement" concéda-t-il. "Je m'acharne à le lui répéter depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais l'expérience m'a appris une chose – pour avoir été à sa place il y a des années, il n'acceptera pas la vérité avant de l'avoir vécue. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit après être passé entre les mains de Ra's ?"

"De ne plus l'approcher ni lui parler" répondit-elle de mauvais gré. "En me faisant me sentir coupable pour les traces, bien sûr."

"Typiquement lui" acquiesça-t-il. "Il l'a fait pour vous protéger."

"Je sais" grommela-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je ne lui ai plus parlé en public. J'étais en larmes quand je suis sortie de cette conversation, personne ne s'est posé plus de questions que ça."

"Sage décision de votre part."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le laisserai se faire tuer !"

"Moins fort" reprocha-t-il gentiment, et elle murmura une excuse. "Mieux."

Le silence retomba un moment, puis elle reprit.

"Vous êtes le seul qui a l'air de se soucier un peu de lui" fit-elle de mauvaise grâce. "Même si vous êtes un psychopathe, je n'arriverai pas à le sauver seule."

Il eut un sourire amusé. Peu de gens osaient lui dire en face ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

"Vous avez découvert mon identité il y a combien de temps ?" s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

"Je l'ai soupçonné en vous voyant à l'infirmerie après le Basilic, mais ça paraissait tellement improbable… j'en ai été sûre quand vous avez tué Lestrange."

"Très intelligente" complimenta-t-il avec amusement. "Donc, êtes-vous venue m'annoncer en fanfare que vous tenterez de sauver la vie de mon fils ou avez-vous une idée précise derrière la tête ?"

"Euh…"

Son sourire amusé s'agrandit à l'hésitation perceptible. Leurs pas les avaient ramenés vers des endroits plus fréquentés et il esquissa un mouvement du menton à peine visible.

"Je vous recontacterai, jeune fille" annonça-t-il d'une voix à peine audible "parce qu'il est certain que nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour le sauver de l'intégralité de la Ligue."

Il était reparti un instant après et sentit la jeune femme s'arrêter plus loin, puis repartir dans une autre direction. C'était une agréable surprise. Il aurait pensé qu'elle s'éloignerait effectivement de Stan mais le jeune homme avait su se faire une amie fidèle malgré tous ses défauts.

Il ne vit pas Stan avant le repas de midi. Le jeune homme le salua sobrement et il maudit allègrement Ra's al'Ghul. Ils déjeunèrent néanmoins ensemble, avec les autres champions dont la famille était également venue, puis ils se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Un immense labyrinthe s'y trouvait et le trophée serait en son centre.

Cédric rentrerait en premier, puisqu'il avait le plus de points des deux précédentes épreuves. Il serait suivi par Krum, puis par Fleur, et Stan passerait en bon dernier. Il était après tout le seul à n'avoir obtenu aucun point sur la seconde épreuve et très peu sur la première – puisqu'il n'avait pas affronté le dragon et les avait privé du beau spectacle qu'ils attendaient. Cela lui importait peu cependant et Slade l'étreignit chaleureusement avant de rejoindre les tribunes.

"Fais attention" murmura-t-il.

Le mouvement discret lui fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux. Pourtant il prit discrètement l'arme que lui tendait le mercenaire, la faisant disparaître sous ses propres vêtements. Il avait refusé de porter une robe de sorcier pour l'épreuve, privilégiant des vêtements pratiques et, par chance, assez larges pour qu'il n'y dissimule des accessoires secondaires.

Slade ne le relâcha que lorsque le pistolet fut en sécurité à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Il rejoignit ensuite les gradins et Stan se redressa, attendant patiemment devant l'entrée, son regard fixé sur le tunnel alors que les trois autres champions y disparaissaient un par un. L'arme à feu était invisible dans sa veste entrouverte. Il savait que, quelque part dans ce labyrinthe, il y avait un dispositif quelconque qui allait l'emmener à Voldemort…

Et qu'il devrait laisser le mage noir ressusciter. Il ne leur manquait plus que le Horcruxe caché à Poudlard et celui créé avec la mort d'une sorcière du ministère en Albanie. La Ligue avait déployé énormément de ses ressources pour localiser le dernier Horcruxe et en finir avec cette histoire. Il attendit d'être entré à son tour dans le labyrinthe pour discrètement rajuster l'arme dans sa veste, la fixant dans son holster, puis se mit en marche d'un pas décidé.

Il ne put que constater que le chemin était bien trop dégagé pour que cela soit honnête. Sa baguette s'agita, invoquant des oiseaux, et il jeta un sortilège de vision dessus avant de les faire s'envoler. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. L'avancée de Maugrey était parallèle à la sienne et il jeta souvent de discrets sortilèges vers les buissons, lui libérant la route. Comme si l'assassin avait besoin d'aide…

Il en profita cependant et son pas s'accéléra sensiblement. Les oiseaux eurent la gentillesse de repérer le plan global du labyrinthe pour lui et il redessina mentalement l'itinéraire le plus rapide avant de se mettre en route. Le cri de douleur de Fleur se fit soudain entendre et il jeta une nouvelle fois le sort. Son cœur ralentit en voyant à quel point Cédric était proche du trophée – Fleur, elle, était soumise au Doloris par Krum.

Il ressentit un élan de pitié pour la française. Ce n'était pas un sort agréable à subir, il le savait d'expérience, et il hésita un moment, avant de faire tournoyer sa baguette, créant une vague de brise-sorts. Pas une chose évidente à faire, mais la vague blanche s'éloigna à travers les buissons, annulant tous les enchantements un par un. C'était Flitwick qui lui avait appris à défaire les enchantements de manière brutale. Le cri cessa net au moment où Krum fut frappé par la vague blanche, mais Stan ne s'en occupait plus.

Il était en train de sprinter, maudissant les tours et détours. Sa course s'accéléra encore sensiblement et il parvint dans l'aire centrale alors que Cédric allait saisir la Coupe. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, surpris, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

"Poudlard gagne !" s'exclama-t-il triomphalement alors que l'assassin se rapprochait rapidement.

"Cédric" fit-il à mi-voix "ne la touche pas."

Une expression surprise lui répondit, puis son camarade sourit.

"Ensemble ?" proposa-t-il. "Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans toi, Stan."

Faute de mieux, le jeune assassin s'avança, avant de bondir en avant, tentant de l'empêcher de prendre la Coupe. Sans succès, et le tourbillon les emporta en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce que…" demanda Cédric en se redressant. "Tu crois que ça fait partie de l'épreuve ?"

 _"Tue l'autre"_ siffla une voix glaciale, et un éclair de lumière verte lui répondit.

Stan avait attrapé Cédric, le plaquant au sol. Le sort passa à un demi-millimètre de lui mais, dans l'obscurité, on aurait bien pu croire qu'il était mort et Stan poussa d'ailleurs un cri d'effroi, plaquant le jeune homme qui bougeait au sol.

"Reste mort" murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il "perdit" le duel contre le sorcier qui se tenait là. Sa baguette vola et il se retrouva attaché à une statue. Ses yeux pensifs détaillèrent son agresseur. Il était très grand, entièrement chauve. Son visage ne lui disait strictement rien. Cédric plus loin remua légèrement, le regardant, mais il fit un discret _non_ de la tête. Pendant que le sorcier s'occupait de son chaudron, ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement des mots.

 _Portoloin. Fuir ensemble. Je distrais._

Cédric acquiesça d'un mouvement à peine perceptible et ne bougea plus. Stan observa le rituel avec une fascination morbide, spécialement le moment où le Mangemort se trancha lui-même la main. L'indication sur les os du père lui suffit à savoir où ils étaient. Son téléphone vibra légèrement contre sa poitrine. Conformément aux instructions de Ra's al'Ghul, il l'avait gardé en permanence sur lui. La Ligue devait être en train de le localiser.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque son bras fut tranché et son premier mouvement furent ses yeux qui se levaient alors que Voldemort jaillissait du chaudron. Il s'était préparé toute sa vie pour l'affronter. L'homme, si on pouvait encore appeler cela un homme, était grand, chauve également, dépourvu de nez. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites et tout en lui respirait la malveillance. Oui, l'assassin n'avait aucun mal à croire que l'être face à lui ne puisse exécuter une licorne de sang-froid.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque l'homme le provoqua en duel. Il ramassa néanmoins sa baguette, légèrement indécis, avant de bondir hors de portée lorsque le premier Doloris fusa, roulant derrière une tombe. Voldemort ne comptait pas le tuer, juste jouer avec lui devant son cercle de suivants. Cédric plus loin ne bougea que lorsque toute l'attention fut centrée sur le jeune homme qui bondissait et esquivait.

Stan se bénit d'avoir eu Bellatrix pour lui enseigner le duel sorcier. Les sorts de la sorcière étaient plus puissants et plus rapides que ceux de Voldemort. Il avait dû apprendre à esquiver, à réaliser des défenses imprévues, et attira plus d'une fois des morceaux de tombe pour intercepter les sortilèges qui le visaient. Seule sa mobilité lui permettait de s'échapper et cela agaçait visiblement Voldemort qui lui jetait des volées de sortilèges plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

Et qui resta choqué un moment lorsque Stan bondit soudain en avant. Son poing percuta l'absence de nez avec violence et le jeune homme se mit à sprinter, agitant sa baguette.

"Aetherna Lux !" beugla-t-il.

La douce lueur se répandit aussitôt dans le cimetière. Des exclamations surprises lui répondirent mais le jeune homme courait toujours vers Cédric. Sa mission ici était réussie, Voldemort avait de nouveau un corps, mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer pour autant. Il restait deux Horcruxes.

"Finite Incantatem !" rugit la voix de Voldemort, et l'illusion se dissipa. "Tuez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !"

Des dizaines de sortilèges plurent vers son dos. Stan dressa un mur de terre qui n'en retint qu'une partie et glissa sa main libre dans sa veste, sortant le pistolet que lui avait confié Slade et débloquant la sécurité avant de le pointer derrière lui. Il visait vers l'origine de tous les sorts, sauf Voldemort lui-même. Personne ne tenait à ce que les sorciers découvrent qu'ils n'étaient pas immunisés aux balles par le Paradoxe de Mordred.

La première détonation retentit sans qu'il ne vérifie s'il avait touché quoi que ce soit, pressant la détente encore et encore dans un large balayage du terrain. Des cris de surprise et de douleur se firent entendre derrière et il vit Cédric qui courrait vers lui à toute vitesse. Son camarade finit par saisir son poignet tenant la baguette et brandit la sienne propre de l'autre main.

"Accio Portoloin !" hurla-t-il.

La Coupe vola aussitôt vers eux. Au même moment, un énorme serpent se dressa devant eux, crochets sortis, et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la cuisse de Stan alors même que Cédric s'emparait du Portoloin. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la douleur du poison, indifférent aux changements de couleur autour d'eux. Il fut incapable de se réceptionner à l'arrivée, entraînant Cédric dans sa chute, et le serpent se redressa de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d'eux, ouvrant sa gueule avant de fondre en avant.

Une rafale de tirs retentit et la bête se figea net. Les balles fracassaient ses écailles, se glissant dans son corps. L'une fit exploser l'un de ses crochets avant de pénétrer son palais et le serpent vacilla un moment, puis s'effondra, tué net.

"Stan ?" appela la voix de Slade. "Stan !"

"Poison" marmonna-t-il.

Le borgne se rapprochait rapidement, son semi-automatique encore fumant en main. Il le rangea sous son aisselle en s'agenouillant, écartant les tissus sur sa cuisse avant de faire jaillir son couteau cranté de sous son pantalon, au niveau de sa cheville. La lame déchira largement la plaie sous les hoquets d'horreur de l'assistance mais le venin sortait déjà, emporté par le flot de sang.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Dumbledore, sourcils froncés, vers Cédric terriblement pâle.

"Il est revenu !" s'écria le Poufsouffle. "Voldemort, il était dans le cimetière, et il a essayé de nous tuer !"

Un silence répondit à sa déclaration, puis une explosion de cris, de questions. Une onde de peur passa sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes – sauf sur Slade, très occupé à déchirer la manche de sa veste avant de bander solidement la jambe de son fils une fois tout le poison sorti.

"Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie" fit la voix de Fol'Oeil derrière lui. "Wingardium Leviosa ! Allez, viens là, mon garçon. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Slade comprit instantanément et ramassa le pistolet qu'avait tenu Stan, le prenant dans sa main en le braquant sur la tête du Mangemort déguisé.

"Relâche-le" ordonna-t-il. "Maintenant."

"Lord Mallory" commença Dumbledore.

"Cinq secondes" avertit Slade en faisant sauter la sécurité de son pouce. "Et je vise la tête, je ne manquerai certainement pas à cette distance."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le corps de Stan redescendit doucement. Slade pourtant ne baissa pas son arme, soutenant les épaules de son fils de son autre bras.

"Lâche ta baguette" ordonna-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

"Lord Mallory" intervint McGonagall, mais il la coupa.

"A ma connaissance, seuls les Mangemorts appellent ce crétin le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lâche ton arme. Maintenant."

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, puis Maugrey bougea à une vitesse formidable. Moins que Slade, cependant, et deux détonations retentirent, le faisant s'effondrer au sol sans un bruit. Slade jura. Il en aurait bien mis plus, mais visiblement Stan avait vidé le reste du chargeur sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

"Il est mort" constata McGonagall après avoir posé deux doigts sur son cou. "Mon Dieu…"

Car les cheveux gris frémissaient et changèrent de couleur. Le corps s'amaigrissait lentement, la jambe de bois chuta, de même que l'œil. En cinq minutes, l'aspect de l'homme eut totalement changé sous les yeux stupéfaits de la foule.

"Barty Croupton" murmura Dumbledore. "Comment cela se fait-ce…"

"Voldemort en a parlé" toussa Stan en se redressant, appuyé sur son père. "De son espion à Poudlard, qui m'avait envoyé là-bas."

Il grimaça vers Slade.

"Il est pas au courant que tu m'as adopté, visiblement."

"Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé, fils" exigea Slade en ouvrant le chargeur.

Il était bien vide. Cela voulait dire que Stan avait tiré treize fois et lui les deux dernières. Il remit le chargeur vide en place et rangea ensuite l'arme sur son autre aisselle, là où elle s'était trouvée avant qu'il ne la donne à Stan. Le jeune homme tâtait le bandage sur sa cuisse et il écarta doucement mais fermement sa main.

"Dis juste ce qu'il s'est passé et on rentre" promit-il.

"On est arrivés dans… un cimetière" commença-t-il à raconter.

Des centaines de regards étaient posés sur eux. Cédric appuyait son récit, rajoutant des détails qu'il avait remarqué en se faisant passer pour mort en attendant qu'ils ne puissent s'en tirer. L'admiration dans sa voix n'était pas feinte lorsqu'il décrivit les incessantes esquives de son camarade, puis leur fuite éperdue, le feu de couverture qui avait protégé leur course. Le serpent avait mordu Stan juste au mauvais moment, entraîné dans le déplacement.

Les yeux du jeune garçon étaient pourtant toujours fixés sur le cadavre au sol. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce serpent. Il était bien plus gros que ce que son espèce devrait permettre et, plissant des yeux, il le vit soudain _bouger_ légèrement.

"P'pa" murmura-t-il. "Tu as ton couteau ?"

"Hm ?"

"Poison à l'arrière de ma ceinture" fit-il en arabe, à peine audible "et plante le serpent."

Car ces idiots de sorciers l'emmèneraient, probablement pour l'incinérer. Mais on ne détruisait pas un Horcruxe ainsi. La main de Slade avait déjà récupéré la fiole dans un mouvement innocent et il en enduisit la lame avant de lancer le couteau d'un geste brusque. Il se planta dans la tête du serpent qui sursauta soudain avant de libérer une fumée grisâtre qui prit la fuite avec un horrible hurlement, ramenant l'attention sur lui au milieu de la dispute entre Amos Diggory et le Ministre de la Magie.

"Plus qu'un" murmura Stan avant de fermer les yeux.

"Un autre détail à rajouter, Mr Mallory ?" demanda Dumbledore avec une inquiétude non feinte.

"J'veux dormir. Non. Cédric a dit les trucs que j'avais oublié pendant que je courais."

"S'il se souvient d'autre chose je vous enverrai un message" proposa obligeamment Slade en glissant son bras sous ses genoux, soutenant ses épaules de l'autre bras, avant de se relever en l'entraînant avec lui. "En attendant je l'amène en sécurité."

"Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous permettre…" commença le Ministre de la Magie.

"J'ai encore un pistolet semi-automatique dans ma veste, est-ce que vous voulez voir quel effet ça a sur un sorcier ?" interrogea Slade d'un ton froid.

"Cette violence n'est pas nécessaire, Lord Mallory" répondit cordialement Dumbledore.

"Je ne sais pas, Stan a tellement été souvent en danger de mort depuis que je l'ai laissé venir ici que je me méfie un peu" répondit sarcastiquement le mercenaire. "Il a toujours été le plus calme de la famille et le moins porté sur le conflit, et regardez ce que vous faites de lui. S'il ne me l'avait pas expressément demandé je ne l'aurai jamais laissé revenir. Sur ce… je vous le ramènerai à la rentrée de l'année prochaine. Peut-être. S'il arrive à m'en convaincre."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de s'éloigner. McGonagall hésita un instant, puis s'avança à sa suite.

"Par ici, je vous en prie" fit-elle poliment. "Ma cheminée est à votre disposition."

Il acquiesça sèchement et se mit en route vers le bon bureau sans se retourner. Bellatrix l'attendait lorsqu'il émergea du feu et il inclina sa tête.

"Voldemort est ressuscité" confirma-t-il "et il est hors de question que Stan ne voit la Ligue pendant ces deux mois. _Nous_ le préparerons au combat."

"Entièrement d'accord" accepta la sorcière en tirant sa baguette. "Je t'assure qu'aucun assassin n'aura envie d'approcher ce manoir dans les deux mois qui viennent."

"J'y compte bien" fit-il d'un ton sinistre.


	26. Chapitre 25

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Rien de bien nouveau à dire, donc je vous laisse vous plonger directement dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture à vous et merci à tous mes reviewers !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Al'Najin s'est fait rappeler ses devoirs par Ra's Al'Ghul de manière… douloureuse. Sa première action en retournant à Poudlard est de repousser Hermione, sa seule amie, afin d'éviter son assassinat. C'est donc seul qu'il se prépare et accomplit la troisième et dernière tâche, ignorant que son amie et son père adoptif forment une alliance pour l'empêcher de mourir à cause de la Ligue.

* * *

Stan soupira en s'étirant longuement, regardant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il n'était pas sorti du manoir. Slade et Bellatrix avaient repris l'entraînement avec lui, le préparant pour l'affrontement. Il aurait pu sortir, bien sûr, et rejoindre la Ligue, mais Ra's ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il ne voulait pas le revoir de toutes façons, il n'avait toujours pas digéré ses vacances de Pâques, et s'était donc soigneusement abstenu de lui rendre visite.

De toutes manières il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Retourner à Poudlard, trouver ce fichu Horcruxe, puis la Ligue entière tendrait un piège au mage noir pour l'abattre. Il prit sa baguette et changea encore une fois ses propres vêtements, rallongeant le tissu. Il avait _enfin_ eut une poussée de croissance pendant l'été. Assez pour dépasser Bellatrix. Pas Slade, mais il avait renoncé à cela, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le mètre quatre-vingts de son mentor.

Ses yeux se posèrent avec envie sur l'extérieur. Il comprenait les raisons des deux adultes, toujours aussi paranoïaques, mais avait quand même envie de sortir, sans même savoir pourquoi. Soudain il eut une idée totalement stupide, digne d'un adolescent idiot, et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

"Sonorus" murmura-t-il, amplifiant sa voix. "Je vais voir un copain, je rentre bientôt !"

Il annula le sort après son rugissement peu discret et s'éclipsa sans attendre la moindre réponse, transplanant. Il avait amélioré sa technique au fil des ans et n'avait plus vraiment de difficultés à le faire au loin. Sans plus hésiter, il traversa l'Atlantique, puis transplana à nouveau, jusqu'à Central City.

On était en plein jour ici et il vérifia que rien dans sa tenue n'attirait l'attention, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il métamorphosa légèrement les traits de son visage, assez pour tromper les reconnaissances faciales. Alors il se mit en route d'un pas joyeux, rejoignant le commissariat central de la ville et y entrant sans ralentir.

"Bonjour" salua-t-il à l'officier de garde. "J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Allen."

"Un instant" demanda l'officier.

"Bien sûr" répondit-il avec courtoisie.

Ses doigts se refermèrent subrepticement sur sa baguette et il lança un sortilège informulé. Une seconde après, le policier inclinait sa tête.

"Signez le registre, s'il vous plaît."

Al'Najin s'exécuta avec un sourire et passa ensuite dans le détecteur de métaux sans difficultés, se laissant également fouiller. L'épée de Serpentard ne sonnait pas vraiment aux méthodes de détection moldues. Il remercia ensuite chaleureusement le policier qui l'accompagnait au bas de l'escalier.

"Je sais où c'est, merci, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi."

Et il monta quatre à quatre, toquant deux fois avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer au cri de bienvenue, refermant derrière lui.

"Bonjour aussi, Barry" salua-t-il.

Le Flash sursauta, se retourna d'un bond. Une expression de stupéfaction lui répondit et il se fondit soudain dans une traînée vive, verrouillant la porte avant de désactiver les caméras de surveillance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demanda-t-il en réapparaissant.

"Hey" protesta le cadet "je ne suis pas venu me battre !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ là ?" répéta le Flash, et il eut une mine déstabilisée.

"Euh…"

Il se tut, déstabilisé. C'était une très bonne question. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de traverser un océan pour aller voir celui qu'on pouvait considérer comme son pire ennemi ? Non, corrigea-t-il mentalement, Voldemort était son pire ennemi. Le Flash était… un adversaire de valeur.

"Je ne sais pas" avoua-t-il finalement.

"Tu entres dans mon bureau de ma vie civile à Central City et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?" répéta-t-il, l'air légèrement écœuré.

"Ouais. Je, euh, j'avais peut-être envie de voir quelqu'un de, euh, sain d'esprit, encore une fois."

Un lourd silence lui répondit, puis Barry Allen lui désigna un tabouret, s'asseyant lui-même sur un autre.

"Je suis désolé pour la réaction d'Oliver" finit-il par s'excuser après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait quand même t'agresser."

Al'Najin secoua sa main d'un air nonchalant.

"Pas grave. J'aurai sûrement fait la même chose à sa place. J'ai, euh, contribué au meurtre de sa sœur, après tout."

Un silence malaisé retomba.

"Tu veux refaire un tour en prison ?" proposa finalement le Flash.

"Navré. Mon pire ennemi vient de ressusciter et je suis le seul à pouvoir trouver l'objet qui le maintient en vie."

"Ton tueur de licornes ?"

"Oui" acquiesça-t-il. "Voldemort."

"J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui. Un vraiment sale type, ses adeptes ont tué des centaines de gens il y a vingt ans."

"Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la partie sorcière" fit sombrement Al'Najin. "Il a tué mes parents biologiques, entre autres."

"Ah. Je comprends ça."

L'aîné avait l'air soudainement fatigué et cela surprit Al'Najin. Il avait l'air toujours optimiste et enjoué, plein de vie et d'espoir.

"Ah bon ?" demanda-t-il du coup avec une franche curiosité.

"Mon père a été envoyé en prison pour le meurtre de ma mère" fit doucement le Flash.

"Oui, tu m'avais dit ça."

"Il est innocent et j'ai retrouvé le véritable meurtrier."

"Tu l'as arrêté ?"

"Je ne peux pas" murmura l'homme, soudainement abattu. "Il est plus fort, plus rapide que moi. Il a plus d'expérience, il a des espions partout où je suis, il suit la moindre de mes conversations."

Al'Najin sortit sa baguette et reçut un regard méfiant en réponse.

"J'ai l'habitude de l'espionnage" justifia l'assassin avant de lancer une flopée de sorts dans tous les sens avec une fluidité acquise par l'expérience. "Et voilà. J'ai mis ton bureau sous sortilèges d'intimité, donc pour le moment aucun micro, aucune caméra, aucun sort ne peut capter ce qu'on raconte."

"Comment…"

"Magie."

"Les méta-humains ne…"

"Magie" répéta Al'Najin. "Pas méta-humain. Sorcier. Donc si je comprends bien, tu dois affronter le meurtrier de tes parents qui est un méta-humain comme toi, en vachement plus puissant ?"

"C'est ça" répondit son aîné, abattu.

Stan cilla. Leurs situations étaient semblables. Terriblement semblables. Et il se rendit compte soudain, en voyant l'expression de l'autre, à quel point il avait peur d'échouer et de relancer une guerre civile, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Bellatrix l'avait entraîné, mais sans jamais chercher à le tuer. Le combat contre Voldemort serait à mort – il n'y aurait qu'un survivant. Et tous ses tours, toutes ses armes moldues, ne suffiraient peut-être pas contre un sorcier aussi maléfique. Il connaissait des branches de la magie que Bellatrix n'avait pas pu lui enseigner.

A vrai dire, il n'avait juste aucune idée des capacités réelles et totales de son ennemi, si ce n'était qu'il était incroyablement plus fort, entraîné et expérimenté que lui.

"Moi aussi" murmura-t-il. "Et j'ai juste la trouille de ma vie maintenant."

Il ferma les yeux.

"Et même si je le bats, et je me battrai parce que je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme il y a vingt ans, de toutes façons je quitterai la Ligue après. Ça voudra probablement dire que je mourrai."

Une expression stupéfaite lui répondit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda finalement le Flash en faisant rouler son tabouret, se rapprochant de lui.

"Je ne l'ai dit à personne" fit misérablement l'assassin.

"Tu m'as dit toi-même que nous n'étions pas écoutés" encouragea doucement son aîné. "La dernière fois, tu n'envisageais pas de t'éloigner d'eux."

"Tu te souviens de mon amie ?" demanda Stan en sentant sa gorge se serrer, et le Flash acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. "Je… j'ai été stupide de croire que j'étais le seul lié à la Ligue à Poudlard. Notre… amitié est devenue quelque chose dont tout le monde était au courant. Quand… Nyssa a été mise en danger par des sorciers et je l'ai aidée à… leur donner une leçon. Elle n'a tué personne, juste… fait peur… pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de… de forcer des moldus à se mettre en danger pour leur amusement."

Il trembla légèrement et deux mains calmes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, il se sentait mieux et poursuivit.

"Aux vacances suivantes, il nous attendait et… il n'était pas content. Alors il nous a enfermés, séparément, pour toutes les vacances, et il m'a dit que… que j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être un assassin, et que j'avais deux semaines pour m'en souvenir, après quoi il tuerait toutes mes distractions…"

"Il t'a torturé ?" demanda doucement Barry à son silence prolongé.

"Oui mais ce… ce n'était pas important. Dans le train, après, j'ai… j'ai repoussé Hermione, sinon elle allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas, alors je… je lui ai menti et je lui ai montré les blessures, et je lui ai dit que c'était sa faute et que si elle voulait pas se sauver elle-même, qu'elle m'épargne au moins ça."

Sa voix se brisa.

"Je ne voulais pas mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle s'éloigne… et elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé."

Une douce étreinte lui répondit et il n'eut pas la force d'y résister.

"C'était très courageux" murmura son aîné. "Tu savais que cela te ferait souffrir et tu as quand même voulu la protéger."

"Elle est un peu comme toi" fit doucement l'assassin. "Très forte, très intelligente… elle voit toujours le meilleur chez les gens. Même chez moi."

"Je crois que tu as eu une très, très mauvaise éducation" fit honnêtement Barry "mais tu n'es pas très méchant toi-même."

"Ça change rien" fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'essaierai de toutes mes forces de tuer Voldemort. La suite… Si je quitte la Ligue, je perdrai Nyssa."

"Tu es certain que tu ne la perdras pas si tu restes dans la Ligue ?" demanda doucement Barry.

Le silence retomba sans qu'ils ne bougent. Finalement Stan secoua doucement sa tête.

"Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton ennemi ?" proposa-t-il. "Paraît que j'ai de l'expérience pour affronter les speedsters."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez d'ennuis pour ne pas en plus ajouter un combat dans le même camp que le Flash ?" demanda doucement Barry.

"Ouais… mais moi aussi j'ai envie de venger ma mère."

Il s'accorda une seconde de réflexion, puis reprit.

"Puis même si je t'aide pas directement, on peut parler stratégie si tu veux."

"C'est très gentil de ta part" fit sincèrement Barry. "Je te proposerai bien mais je ne peux pas t'aider à tuer quelqu'un."

"Je sais. Je te demande pas. De toutes façons tu ne veux pas voir mes alliés. Beaucoup trop de psychopathes pour toi."

L'aîné eut un léger rire.

"Probablement."

Le silence retomba, puis Stan reprit.

"Je t'ai battu parce que je t'ai pris par surprise. Tu étais plus rapide, plus fort, plus endurant que moi mais j'ai fait quelque chose à quoi tu ne t'attendais pas. C'est ce que tu dois faire si tu veux le battre. Trouver des alliés qu'il n'attend pas. Agir différemment de ce qu'il pense."

"C'est plus compliqué" soupira Barry. "Je ne sais plus quels alliés j'ai, Stan… cet homme, c'est Harrison Wells."

"Le type qui t'a entraîné ?" s'étonna Stan.

"Oui" répondit le Flash avec douleur. "Celui qui a pris soin de moi, qui m'a entraîné, qui m'a poussé à devenir plus rapide. Je lui ai fait confiance… plus qu'à n'importe qui."

Stan tapota son dos.

"Raison de plus pour lui rentrer dedans…"

"C _omment_? Il vient du futur, il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ! Il m'a affronté des dizaines de fois, il connaît chacune de mes réactions !"

Il avait haussé le ton sans faire exprès, ce qui n'émut pas plus l'assassin que ça.

"Il _pense_ te connaître" rectifia-t-il, imperturbable. "Il connaît un Barry Allen, peut-être, celui qui vient de son époque. Ce n'est pas toi. Toi tu es un gars de même pas vingt-cinq ans qui vient d'avoir son pouvoir. Et un gars très intelligent, je le sais. Il sait comment tu vas réagir ? Pousse ça à ton avantage. Laisse-le croire qu'il sait et prend-le à contrepied. Fais un truc qui ne te ressemble pas et il ne saura pas comment y réagir. Ça s'appelle une feinte."

"Tu n'aurais pas un peu de ta potion qui pétrifie, par hasard ?" demanda le Flash avec espoir.

"Euh, non, désolé. Et le Maître des Potions qui me l'avait faite ne m'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir sauvé la vie de son ennemi d'enfance. Ecoute, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais convaincu de ne pas avoir d'alliés. Il n'y a vraiment personne à qui tu peux penser ? Queen, par exemple, il ne peut pas te filer un coup de main ?"

Barry soupira.

"Tu veux dire, quand il n'est pas en train de combattre _ta_ Ligue ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda l'assassin avec des yeux ronds. "Queen ? Contre la Ligue ?"

"Tu n'es pas au courant ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la Ligue depuis mes précédentes vacances dans leurs cachots" répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Cela prenait tout son sens cependant. Queen était dangereux, lui aussi. Ra's al'Ghul devait juste être occupé avec l'archer et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui.

"Je suis désolé" soupira Barry. "Oublie ça, je pense bien que tu n'as pas le temps d'y penser."

Un silence malaisé retomba. L'index de Stan tapota un microscope, intrigué. Il ne s'en était jamais servi lui-même, même s'il connaissait le principe. Une éprouvette plus loin vacilla et chuta, mais le Flash l'avait déjà rattrapée et remise dans son emplacement.

"Désolé" s'excusa le plus jeune. "Dis-moi, si je te donnais un truc, tu pourrais me dire en quoi c'est fait ?"

"Pas si c'est une arme."

"Euh… non, pas spécialement. En fait, la première personne qui me l'a montrée s'en servait pour faire des chaînes, assez solides pour immobiliser un troll. La seule personne, en fait, c'est un acte de métamorphose avancée. J'ai essayé de faire le matériau le plus solide du monde. Quelque chose d'incassable."

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans les yeux du scientifique.

"Et ça a donné quoi ?"

Stan reprit sa baguette, montrant un bloc de métal.

"Je peux changer ça ? C'est plus facile avec des matériaux déjà lourds."

"Denses" rectifia machinalement Barry. "Vas-y."

Il entama la métamorphose, concentré. L'autre ne parlait pas, regardant le métal se rétrécir, se compacter, devenant plus noir que la nuit. Cela prit dix bonnes minutes au plus jeune mais finalement une longue chaînette noire comme la nuit fut sur le bureau et le Flash la prit au signe de tête d'autorisation, étirant les maillons, sans succès. Ses mains se mirent à vibrer mais le matériau ne bougea pas non plus et il fit rouler son fauteuil dans l'autre sens.

"J'ai besoin d'un échantillon plus petit" annonça-t-il, et la baguette s'agita, laissant tomber un seul maillon dans son autre main. "La moitié de ça, un des deux côtés de ton maillon seulement."

Stan s'exécuta et Barry observa avec attention le fragment restant, avant de le peser.

"Ultra-dense" annonça-t-il. "Peu surprenant s'il est si solide que ça. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Tu as le temps, j'espère ?"

"Un peu, oui."

"Comment tu appelles ce matériau ?"

"De l'orichalque."

Barry eut un regard surpris.

"Comme dans la mythologie ? Parce que ce n'est définitivement pas un alliage de cuivre et de zinc."

"Je pense que c'est plus proche de la mythologie" acquiesça sagement l'assassin.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Barry avait lancé son analyse et ils étaient ensuite restés face à face, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

"Alors" finit par demander le scientifique "tu comptes faire quoi quand tu auras quitté la Ligue ?"

"Mourir ?" suggéra le plus jeune.

Un regard sévère lui répondit.

"Je ne plaisante pas."

"Moi non plus. Ils ne me laisseront pas vivre et je doute que je leur survive très longtemps."

"Viens ici, à Central City. Ensemble, nous pouvons…"

"Nous pouvons neutraliser la première vague" acquiesça calmement le plus jeune. "La seconde, la troisième. Peut-être les cent premières, mais un jour, l'un passera ma vigilance et je serai mort. Le jour où j'ai décidé dans ce cachot que je quitterai la Ligue, je me suis tué moi-même."

Il ferma les yeux.

"La seule question est de savoir si je tuerai Voldemort avant."

"Tu ne peux pas penser que tu n'as pas de futur" murmura le Flash.

"Eh bien, je n'en ai pas, c'est un fait" répondit doucement Stan. "Je ne m'en serai probablement jamais rendu compte sans toi. Sans Hermione. Sans Slade et Bella. Si je reste dans la Ligue, je serai leur jouet. Un jouet puissant et dangereux, mais je ne pourrai jamais faire ce que je veux. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'amis. Si je quitte la Ligue, je mourrai, tôt ou tard."

Le Flash rouvrit la bouche mais l'assassin l'interrompit, levant sa main.

"J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux juste tuer Voldemort avant. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième guerre civile au Royaume-Uni, ni nulle part ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'un tueur de licornes ne se promène en liberté."

Il se leva lentement.

"Peut-être que je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un pour être sûr de savoir ce que je voulais" fit-il doucement. "Merci, Barry."

"Attends !" interpella le Flash en se levant, tendant la main vers lui.

"Navré" fit Stan avec un petit rire "j'ai un entraînement à terminer."

"Et ton analyse ?"

"Garde-le. Il reprendra sa forme naturelle dans un jour ou deux."

"Mais…"

"Au revoir, Barry" répondit doucement l'assassin. "Et pour ton ennemi… s'il te connaît si bien, surprend-toi toi-même et tu le surprendras."

Il était sorti un instant après et Barry ne trouva pas le courage de le rappeler. Et pourtant un goût de cendres régnait dans sa bouche à l'idée d'un garçon de quinze ans qui lui annonçait qu'il allait mourir. Puis, brutalement, il décida qu'il tenterait de le tirer hors de là, que Stan le veuille ou non.

Bon, autant commencer par s'occuper du problème Harrison Wells, il aurait ensuite les mains libres.

Lorsque Stan retourna à Londres, puis à Poudlard, il se sentait plus calme, plus confiant. Slade et Bellatrix le remarquèrent, bien entendu. Encore une fois, ils laissèrent couler, ne lui posèrent pas de question. Un homme qui savait ce qu'il avait à faire ne pourrait que le faire de son mieux, après tout.

"Gamin" signala cependant Slade sur le quai du Poudlard Express "n'oublie pas de nous prévenir quand tu passeras à l'action."

"Je me doute que belle-maman serait furieuse si je ne le faisais pas" ricana Stan en réponse, avant de l'étreindre. "Merci pour tout, P'pa. Je n'aurai jamais pu me préparer sans toi."

"Ce n'est pas la fin, Stan" murmura Slade à son oreille. "Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas une chose – ce n'est _jamais_ la fin tant que tu n'es pas mort."

Il s'éloigna et Stan monta dans le train d'un bond, son sac sur son épaule. Slade bouscula une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver sur le quai au passage. Il grogna à peine une excuse avant de quitter le lieu sorcier. Stupéfaite, Hermione regarda le petit paquet glissé dans sa veste par le mercenaire sans même que le geste ne soit visible, puis le laissa sagement à sa place en attendant d'être au calme.

Il ne contenait qu'un seul objet et une brève missive, en réalité. Un téléphone portable, éteint, et quelques mots. _Appelle quand il partira l'affronter. Il ne me le dira pas._

Avec le plus grand soin, la jeune femme déchira le papier et incinéra le reste, avant de glisser le téléphone dans sa poche. Oui, elle préviendrait Slade Wilson, avant de se rendre elle-même sur les lieux. Peu lui importait d'avoir quinze ans et de partir en croisade contre des assassins fous. Elle ne laisserait pas son ami mourir.

Stan Mallory passa son trajet seul et en silence. Il était installé en tailleurs, méditant. Sa magie était calme, régulée. Depuis sa visite à Barry Allen, depuis qu'il était certain de ses choix, il n'avait plus de saute d'humeur, de pic de rage qui montait en lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il le ferait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Peu importaient ses relations avec la Ligue des Assassins pour ce combat. La Ligue l'épaulerait et le soutiendrait parce qu'ils voulaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts morts.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son oreille entraînée occulta la voix agaçante, se concentrant sur les autres bruits. De même qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux règles qu'elle édictait. Deux jours après la rentrée, il se glissait dans les couloirs, silencieux comme un fantôme. Il devait trouver ce Horcruxe avant qu'il ne vienne à l'esprit de Voldemort d'en refaire un. Avec un peu de chance, la Ligue avait déjà localisé le mage noir et l'espionnait.

Pourtant ses pas le menèrent dans les cachots en premier. Il se glissa dans les appartements de Severus, brisant les protections sans se faire remarquer. Un coup de couteau l'accueillit mais il bloqua le bras du Mangemort.

"Bonsoir" salua-t-il.

"Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire" grinça le Maître de Potions.

Il avait définitivement la rancune tenace. Presque deux ans après, on aurait pu croire que Severus Rogue avait pardonné son sauvetage inattendu de Sirius Black, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

"Je me fiche de votre aversion" répondit calmement l'assassin. "J'ai fait une promesse à votre encontre que je tiendrai ce soir."

Un sourcil levé lui répondit et l'assassin éloigna fermement le bras armé. Rogue ne le lâcha pas et il s'impatienta, resserrant brusquement sa prise, écrasant les résistances du poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lâche le couteau qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Pour autant Al'Najin ne le relâcha pas, desserrant à peine son étreinte. A la place, il releva la manche du Mangemort, examinant la Marque des Ténèbres avec attention. C'était la même que celle de Bellatrix. Plus brillante et plus noire, cependant. Sans doute Voldemort avait-il regagné des forces. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait provoquer le combat le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit au sommet de son pouvoir.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de la vision de la magie. Sa main libre s'agita et un petit cercles de runes se dessina autour d'eux deux. L'aura de Severus jaillit, faisant danser la lueur des torches dans le petit salon. Lentement, ne se pressant pas, Al'Najin commença à démêler les complexes magies du sorcier, isolant la Marque des Ténèbres avant de la détacher complètement. La magie coula dans les runes, tournoyant dedans, redessinant chacun des symboles de feu.

"Sors du cercle" fit l'assassin "et crée un bouclier."

Il avait relâché son poignet en parlant. Rogue recula d'un pas, puis tira sa baguette et créa effectivement un bouclier de protection. Al'Najin avait vaguement songé à un moyen de détruire la magie de la Marque de manière civilisée, puis s'était dit qu'il ne le ferait de toutes façons que sur une seule autre personne que Bellatrix. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et tira l'épée de sa main droite, sa baguette fermement calée dans la gauche. Puis, au même moment, il brisa le cercle et se protégea lui-même d'un puissant bouclier.

La détonation balaya le salon proprement rangé. Les deux sorciers ne frémirent pas, retranchés derrière leurs protections respectives. Le plus jeune rangea son épée aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortie, puis fit disparaître son bouclier une fois le souffle de l'explosion retombé, rangeant également sa baguette dans le holster sur son avant-bras.

"Bonne nuit" rajouta-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce, refermant derrière lui et remettant les protections en place.

Avec une patience hors-normes, il se remit à sa fouille méthodique du château. Il avait forcément manqué une cachette. Forcément.

Les deux premiers mois n'ajoutèrent pas de nouvelle pièce cachée à son exploration constante. Il sautait régulièrement les cours qu'il considérait comme inutiles et n'avait plus mis un orteil en Défense après la première leçon. Ombrage l'avait vertement repris parce qu'il n'avait pas ouvert son livre quand elle le lui ordonnait. Il avait répondu d'un ton ennuyé que le passéisme n'était jamais une solution face à une violence revendiquée et que, au minimum, il fallait se défendre, au maximum répliquer.

Ombrage lui avait affirmé qu'il avait certes de beaux exemples de violence gratuite dans sa famille, ainsi qu'un mépris inné pour l'autorité.

Il lui avait rit au nez. Elle l'avait collé et il avait négligé de se rendre à la retenue. Depuis, il ne s'était plus présenté à un seul cours. Comme il l'avait affirmé à Chourave lorsque sa directrice l'avait convoquée avec le plus grand ennui, il avait parfaitement le droit d'ignorer un cours s'il s'estimait assez bon pour passer ses BUSE en candidat libre. Ce n'était pas parce que personne n'osait le faire qu'il allait s'en priver.

Il était en train de fouiller dans le second étage lorsque des voix et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. D'un mouvement de baguette, il se rendit invisible et se glissa derrière une armure, se tassant contre le mur. Les voix se rapprochèrent en chuchotant, ce qui signifiait que leurs possesseurs n'avaient certainement pas le droit d'être ici. Lorsqu'ils parurent au bout du couloir, Stan reconnut les jumeaux Weasley, sûrement en préparation d'une blague, et il resta donc parfaitement immobile. Son souffle même était imperceptible.

"Je te dis qu'il est là !" chuchota l'un des deux, penché sur un bout de parchemin.

"Y'a personne, Fred" murmura l'autre avec agacement, agitant sa baguette. "Ce putain de couloir est désert !"

"Il est là, regarde la Carte !"

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

"Mallory !" finit par appeler le second un peu plus fort. "Mallory, on sait que t'es là, bordel ! C'est important, montre-toi !"

Stan ne bougea pas.

"Tu crois qu'il est mort ?" s'inquiéta George. "Ou inconscient ?"

"Ou alors il ne veut pas se faire choper ?" demanda Fred avec agacement. "Ecoute, Mallory, on sait que t'es là. T'es probablement la personne qui connaît le mieux le château avec nous, et la plus habituée des balades nocturnes."

Stan se déplaça dans le plus parfait silence, se rapprochant des jumeaux. Le parchemin qu'ils tenaient l'intriguait au plus haut point et il l'étudia en silence, lisant à l'envers sans difficultés. C'était une _carte_. Une carte de Poudlard, visiblement, et des tas de minuscules petits points se déplaçaient dessus. Rapidement, il chercha leurs trois noms. Les étiquettes étaient pratiquement collées les unes aux autres.

"Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça, par l'enfer ?" murmura-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux jumeaux.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il était là !" fit George, triomphant. "Putain, Mallory, tu es invisible ou quoi ?"

"Bien vu" répondit ironiquement l'assassin. "Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?"

"C'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui" chuchota Fred en se décalant contre le mur.

George suivit et il fit de même, restant à peine à portée de voix.

"On te croit quand tu dis qu'il est revenu, et Cédric aussi" rajouta Fred. "Bordel, ce serpent était une preuve plus que suffisante. Après, ça fait quatre ans que t'es là et on a appris à te connaître en t'observant tout le temps : tu fais jamais rien pour rien. Et notre intuition nous dit que ce que tu fais là l'emmerderait au plus haut point s'il le savait."

"Vous êtes trop perspicaces pour votre propre bien" marmonna Stan.

"Ouais, on triche un peu, on a la carte" modéra Fred. "Au début on se demandait ce que tu foutais, puis on s'est rendus compte – tu fouilles le château. Donc tu cherches un truc bien précis. Et visiblement, tu l'as pas trouvé et tu recommences."

"Peut-être" reconnut Stan de mauvaise grâce.

"Alors si ce truc est pour emmerder Tu-Sais-Qui, on te propose officiellement l'aide des jumeaux Weasley" fit George en tendant sa main dans le vide devant lui.

Stan ne la serra pas pour autant.

"Personne ne doit savoir ce que je cherche" fit-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Vous devriez retourner faire vos blagues."

"Idiot" chuchota Fred "on fera comment nos blagues une fois replongés dans une guerre civile ? On a connu la fin de la dernière, tu sais. On a vu maman qui sanglotait quand les Mangemorts ont tué ses deux frères. On a vu des tonnes d'amis de la famille qui partaient et qui ne revenaient pas. Les Weasley sont des traîtres à leur sang. Ron peut se voiler la face autant qu'il veut, nous serons l'une des premières familles Sang-Pur visées, d'autant plus avec papa et maman qui travaillent avec Dumbledore."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Stan avec un intérêt non feint.

"Tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix ?" murmura George.

"De nom. Une organisation secrète – pas si secrète – qui luttait contre Voldemort."

Deux frissons lui répondirent au nom.

"Ouais" reconnut pourtant George "et nos parents sont dedans. Alors c'est beau de croire que rien nous arrivera jamais à Poudlard, mais ça fera pas avancer le bordel. Bon sang, Mallory, t'es le Survivant. Si un mec autre que Dumbledore a une chance de poutrer Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est toi."

"C'est relativement dans mes objectifs" reconnut le jeune homme.

Le silence retomba un instant, puis Stan reprit.

"Voldemort a caché un objet de magie extrêmement noire dans Poudlard. Je dois le détruire. Il l'a un peu _trop_ bien caché."

"Ok" murmura George. "Tu as essayé des détecteurs à magie noire ?"

"Ça n'a rien donné. Les murs de Poudlard sont saturés de magie."

Fred s'était mis à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant.

"Il ressemble à quoi ?" demanda George.

"Probablement un cercle de métal tordu. Il pue réellement la magie noire, vous ne pourrez pas ne pas le reconnaître si vous tombez dessus. Il n'est pas dans la Chambre, j'ai déjà vérifié. J'ai fouillé chaque recoin de ce foutu château, impossible à trouver."

"Oh, tu sais" fit George avec amusement "on découvre des trucs tous les jours à Poudlard. Regarde, l'autre jour, Dumbledore avait parlé d'une pièce ne contenant que des pots de chambre, donc on s'est dits qu'on allait la chercher…"

"Mais là où il avait dit" compléta Fred "Rusard nous a chopé et y'avait juste un placard à balais."

"Où ça ?" demanda Stan, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

"Au septième étage, en face du tableau de Barnabas le Follet."

Stan repassa ledit couloir dans sa mémoire. Il avait mémorisé le maximum de cachettes potentielles dans le château pour pouvoir s'y promener comme bon lui semblait et, en quatre ans, sa représentation mentale de Poudlard s'était faite très précise.

"Il n'y a pas de placard à balais là" affirma-t-il.

"Je te jure qu'il y en a un" répondit Fred.

"Non, il n'y en a pas."

"Fred" remarqua Georges, penché sur le parchemin "la carte dit qu'il n'y en a pas."

"Mais on s'est planqués dedans !"

"Je sais, qu'on s'est planqués dedans !" s'énerva Georges.

Stan avait déjà pris sa décision et tourna les talons, partant en courant. C'était la première fichue piste tangible sur une salle secrète qu'il aurait manquée. Il en avait découvert des tas au cours de sa fouille, mais il était absolument certain que le mur en face du tableau de Barnabas était vide. Les jumeaux tentèrent de le suivre mais ne purent rester au niveau de l'assassin surentraîné. Le pire était qu'il ne faisait même pas un bruit en courant ou en respirant et, sans la Carte, ils l'auraient immédiatement perdu.


	27. Chapitre 26

_Et, comme tous les dimanche, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai hésité à le couper au milieu, au début d'un combat, mais c'était méchant et je suis quelqu'un de gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en aurez encore une fois la preuve à la fin du chap._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Le retour de Voldemort est dorénavant certain et Al'Najin a passé tout son été à s'entraîner avec Slade Wilson et Bellatrix Lestranges, deux des plus terribles guerriers de son temps. Et pourtant, c'est Barry Allen qui lui a donné le courage de se rendre à l'affrontement et de tout faire pour vaincre, ignorant toujours la ferme volonté de Slade, Bellatrix et Hermione de le sauver quel qu'en soit le coût.

* * *

Lorsque Stan parvint dans l'aile opposée du château, au septième étage, il n'eut à inspirer que deux fois pour reprendre son souffle. En silence, il s'approcha de Barnabas et fit tomber un voile devant le tableau. Les tableaux percevaient mal le temps. Avec un peu de chance, Barnabas ne se souviendrait pas qu'il avait fait nuit à un moment sur une durée un peu plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis il laissa tomber le sortilège d'invisibilité, s'approchant du mur opposé pour l'examiner avec la plus grande attention.

Rien d'inhabituel ne lui sauta aux yeux. Ses mains parcoururent précautionneusement les pierres taillées, sans trouver d'aspérités étranges. Le mur ne sonnait pas creux non plus et les jumeaux le rejoignirent alors qu'il recherchait un quelconque point de bascule, hors d'haleine.

"Putain tu sprintes !" s'exclama Fred.

"Silence" fit l'assassin entre ses dents.

Ses yeux se fixaient maintenant sur les pierres et ses mains écartèrent les voiles de magie. Sans succès cependant et un juron grossier en arabe lui échappa. Les murs de Poudlard rayonnaient tellement après un millénaire à recevoir sort sur sort que plus rien n'était visible dans la toile de magie. Il annula la vision avec un grognement de dépit.

"On n'a pas cherché, hein" remarqua Fred en voyant son expression déçue.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"On est passés en courant comme ça" fit Fred "mais après on a vu que McGo arrivait en face, alors on a fait demi-tour et on est repartis dans l'autre sens. Sauf que Miss Teigne a miaulé, Rusard était à un couloir de là, et on est repartis en se disant qu'on allait essayer de sprinter jusqu'au passage de Gwendoline la Fantasque avant que McGo ne nous capte. Et là on a vu le placard et on s'est traités de crétins pour l'avoir loupé comme ça."

Stan analysa la chose. Ils étaient donc passés trois fois dans le couloir. Marchant tranquillement, il fit de même, effectuant les allers et retours. Sans aucun succès cependant, c'était donc qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait un autre déclencheur que juste passer devant. Or, les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de fuir. Ils étaient probablement stressés et angoissés.

Avec délicatesse, il modela son occlumancie, jusqu'à émettre un ardent désir de trouver une cachette. L'exclamation de Fred lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Se tournant vers le mur, il vit qu'une porte était apparue et il l'ouvrit. C'était un placard à balais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, des seaux au fond, deux balais appuyés contre la paroi et plusieurs produits d'entretien.

"Dumbledore avait trouvé des pots de chambre, c'est ça ?" murmura-t-il, avant de refermer la porte.

Le placard se fondit aussitôt dans le mur. George acquiesça.

"Montrer ce qu'on cherche ?" suggéra le jeune assassin pour lui-même. "Hm… disons que j'ai envie d'aller pisser."

Il modifia l'émission de ses pensées par l'occlumancie, exprimant un intense besoin naturel, et repassa trois fois. La porte réapparut et il l'ouvrit. Des pots de chambre et des toilettes se trouvaient partout dedans et il referma la porte avant d'inspirer profondément.

"Et maintenant" fit-il en se concentrant plus que jamais "j'ai terriblement, terriblement besoin de trouver un objet qui a été caché…"

Et cette fois-ci il n'eut pas besoin de feinter la demande. Pourtant rien ne se passa et il jura violemment.

"Tu penses peut-être mal ?" suggéra George. "Cette salle te donne ce que tu veux, c'est ça ? Alors si quelqu'un a demandé une salle pour cacher un objet qui serait jamais trouvé, elle peut pas te donner l'objet caché, si ? Elle se contredirait elle-même."

Il se releva du mur contre lequel il s'était assis et prit la place de Stan, commençant ses allées et venues.

"Je veux un endroit pour cacher un objet" murmura-t-il en commençant, avant de le répéter deux autres fois.

La porte réapparut et il l'ouvrit.

"Mon Dieu" souffla-t-il, et Stan bondit à l'intérieur.

La salle derrière la porte était proprement immense. Il n'en distinguait même pas le plafond dans la pénombre. Des dizaines, centaines peut-être, de rangées d'étagères s'alignaient, ornées d'un bordel incommensurable. Al'Najin claqua brutalement de la langue, écoutant l'écho qui lui en revenait. Cette salle faisait au moins cent mètres sur cinquante. Proprement immense. Une vraie cathédrale.

"Wow" fit Fred en entrant à son tour. "Mon vieux, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide si ton truc est dans ce bordel."

"Eh bien" murmura Stan après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui "je suis prêt à parier que c'est l'objet de magie le plus noir qui se trouve ici."

Il commença attentivement ses recherches. Fred et George Weasley suivirent, jusqu'à littéralement tituber de fatigue. L'aube pointait finalement lorsqu'ils repartirent, laissant le jeune assassin, pour espérer trouver une ou deux heures de sommeil avant le début des cours. Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, Stan verrouilla la porte et se redressa, sourcils froncés. Bien. Il ne sortirait plus de là avant d'avoir trouvé l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Parce que s'il comprenait bien le fonctionnement de cette salle, se trouvaient ici tous les objets jamais cachés à Poudlard.

Il sauta en l'air et se changea habilement en corbeau, commençant à planer dans la salle. Il sentait plus facilement la magie sous sa forme animale et effectivement une sensation immonde ne tarda pas à lui hérisser les plumes. Alors il se mit à descendre, en cercles de plus en plus rapprochés, suivant son instinct et la sensation de malaise jusqu'à avoir fortement délimité son champ de recherche. Il reprit forme humaine et se laissa retomber au sol avec souplesse.

Son regard parcourut les étagères voisines. Des bouteilles d'alcool, en grand nombre. Des livres, sur tous sujets, pour tous publics, du roman pour adolescent au magasine érotique, en passant par des dizaines d'ouvrages de sorts plus ou moins autorisés. Mais également des quantités d'objets dont il ne pouvait même pas deviner l'utilité. Qui sifflaient, roulaient, se rentraient dedans. Des Bavboules. Des pièces d'échecs devenues sauvages qui se promenaient d'étagère en étagère.

La salle était loin d'être silencieuse. Tout bruissait, crépitait. Pourtant le regard de Stan se fixa soudain et il s'avança. Sur un vieux buste décoloré, à côté d'un énorme chapeau, une tiare ternie et rongée par le temps se trouvait. Il se rapprocha lentement, levant sa main, mais s'arrêta net avant de l'avoir touchée. D'une pensée, il remonta ses barrières mentales à leur maximum et l'attrait de la tiare diminua aussitôt.

Il grimaça légèrement. Il avait du venin de Basilic, comme toujours, mais pas de dague. On le surveillait bien trop pour qu'il ne prenne le risque de porter une autre arme que sa baguette ou l'épée de Serpentard. Il se glissa lentement dans les alentours. La probabilité était forte qu'une personne au moins ait caché une arme blanche à Poudlard. Peut-être avait-elle été oubliée.

La chance était avec lui, car il ne mit pas une heure à trouver une épée. Impeccable, constata-t-il en la soulevant et en la faisant tournoyer. Aucunement magique, de ce qu'il sentait. Il retourna vers le diadème et récupéra la fiole dans la sacoche à l'arrière de sa ceinture. C'était l'une des dernières doses, et le Basilic était mort et ne leur en fournirait pas plus. Avec un sourire, il la déboucha néanmoins.

"Eh bien" murmura-t-il alors que la lame commençait à fondre et siffler "septième arme sacrifiée pour toi, Tom. A ta santé."

Et, d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il fit tourner l'épée plusieurs fois, lui faisant prendre de la vitesse, avant de l'abattre sur le diadème. La détonation usuelle retentit et il se protégea d'un puissant bouclier. Pour la première fois, il ne valsa pas en arrière et cela lui arracha une grimace de satisfaction. Les étagères autour avaient cependant été soufflées, les objets volant en tous sens. Les sifflements s'amplifièrent, un panache de fumée multicolore se mit à s'échapper.

"Uh oh…"

L'endroit avait été rempli d'objets magiques. Peut-être aurait-il dû sortir l'Horcruxe et aller le démolir dans un endroit moins, hm, instable magiquement…

Des flammes jaillirent soudain. Le sifflement s'amplifia terriblement et il fit la chose la plus sensée du monde en voyant le feu magique qui se répandait. Il tourna les talons et sprinta jusqu'à la sortie. Le temps qu'il ne l'atteigne, les flammes magiques se propageaient dans toute la salle. Il sortit d'un bond et claqua la porte derrière lui, qui fondit aussitôt dans le mur.

"Hm, hm."

Le toussotement d'Ombrage ne parvint pas à l'arracher à sa satisfaction. Voldemort était de nouveau mortel. Une sorcière stupide ne le retiendrait pas.

"Voilà une bien étrange heure pour se promener dans les couloirs, Mr Mallory" fit la petite sorcière d'un ton mielleux. "Dans mon bureau."

Il haussa ses épaules.

"Je ne crois pas, non" répondit-il nonchalamment avant de s'éloigner. "Vous avez déjà perdu une fois face à mon père, Ombrage. Ne répétez pas cette erreur."

Un glapissement offusqué lui répondit.

"Retenue, Mallory !"

"Ouais" acquiesça-t-il. "C'est ça."

Elle tenta de suivre son pas rapide, sans succès et il se glissa chez les Poufsouffle. En cinq ans, c'était la première fois que Stan Mallory se faisait surprendre hors de son dortoir. La rumeur allait faire le tour de Poudlard en un clin d'œil et il réfléchit un moment, avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux. Il allait devoir se rendre chez Chourave avant le petit-déjeuner. Mais avant…

Glissant sa main sous sa robe une fois dans son dortoir, il en sortit son téléphone et l'alluma. Il n'eut pas à attendre cinq minutes pour que l'on ne décroche.

"C'est fait" annonça-t-il simplement en arabe. "Je l'ai détruit. Dois-je partir d'ici ?"

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

"Reste" ordonna finalement Ra's al'Ghul. "Nous allons l'attirer dans un piège et il y a une chance, même faible, qu'il n'attaque l'école. Tu peux transplaner s'il tombe dans notre piège."

"Entendu" acquiesça-t-il.

"Tiens-toi prêt à partir n'importe quand. Garde ton matériel à portée de sortilège."

L'assassin répéta son assentiment, puis la ligne coupa et il le glissa à nouveau dans sa tenue. Une demi-heure après, il ressortait du dortoir, rejoignant la Grande Salle où il rejoignit sa directrice de maison.

"Mr Mallory ?" s'étonna Chourave.

"Je crains d'avoir été injustement placé en retenue" justifia-t-il "alors je suis venu vous demander…"

"Votre attitude intolérable valait cette retenue, Mr Mallory" minauda Ombrage.

"Sauf votre respect" fit Stan d'un ton courtois copié directement de Slade "je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence au septième étage était une infraction au règlement."

"Ignorez-vous donc le couvre-feu ?" demanda la sorcière rose.

"Absolument pas, et vous pouvez demander à vos estimés confrères, je suis le premier à respecter le règlement."

Les jumeaux Weasley, de même qu'Hermione, qui déjeunaient eurent du mal à retenir tout mouvement de surprise à l'aplomb avec lequel il mentait.

"Voyez-vous" poursuivit Stan "si je ne m'abuse, le couvre-feu commence à vingt-deux heures…"

"Et cette heure était indéniablement passée" conclut Ombrage.

"Et se termine à cinq heures du matin" acheva le jeune homme. "J'étais effectivement levé à cinq heures ce matin. L'exercice physique que je fais chez moi me manque sincèrement et j'ai trouvé une salle au septième étage qui permet de le pratiquer tranquillement. J'ai donc fait mes exercices matinaux et suis ensuite retourné dans mon dortoir pour me doucher."

Il eut un aimable sourire.

"Vous aurez certainement remarqué la transpiration quand je suis sorti" fit-il joyeusement "à six heures un quart. Ce genre d'exercices n'est pas long, mais assez éreintant. Une heure par jour est amplement suffisant."

Un silence régna à sa déclaration, puis Chourave inclina sa tête.

"Dolorès, je crains que Mr Mallory n'est raison. Il est tout à fait autorisé de se promener dans les couloirs après cinq heures du matin, bien que nous ayons peu d'élèves aussi lève-tôt."

Ombrage grimaça et le foudroya du regard.

"Je lève la retenue, Mr Mallory" gronda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

"Je vous en remercie, professeur" répondit-il d'un ton enjoué avant de s'éloigner. "Bonne journée."

Des bouches bées lui répondirent. Mallory s'était fait choper hors de son dortoir et il s'en était tiré avec panache. Le jeune homme ne les écoutait cependant pas, se servant en nourriture pour son petit-déjeuner. La seule chose qu'il attendait, maintenant, était l'appel de la Ligue qui le libérerait de tout.

De cette mascarade – il n'avait plus rien à apprendre dans cette école. De cette retenue. De cette constante obéissance aux ordres. Il irait chercher la victoire jusque dans ses tripes contre Voldemort, et il n'y serait pas seul. La Ligue entière le soutiendrait.

Il avait hésité à demander à Slade et Bella de venir l'aider. Ils l'auraient fait, il le savait, sur sa simple demande. Cependant… il ne voulait pas les y mêler. Bellatrix était recherchée par tous les sorciers. Mangemorts comme Aurors se retourneraient contre elle, elle serait une cible prioritaire. Elle savait se défendre, bien sûr, mais ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide contre Voldemort si elle devait en même temps se défendre de cent sorciers enragés.

Slade… le choix avait été plus difficile. Mais Slade ne voulait pas travailler avec la Ligue. Il désapprouvait l'obéissance continue du jeune assassin. Et s'il ne voulait pas travailler avec eux, il risquait d'être une gêne sur le champ de bataille.

Un mois s'écoula horriblement lentement pour lui. Il avait décidé de réutiliser son excuse pour aller au septième étage. La salle sur demande lui avait réellement fourni du matériel d'entraînement physique et il en avait énormément profité, travaillant sans s'épuiser, se maintenant au top de sa forme physique et magique. Décembre pointait le bout de son nez lorsque ce qu'il attendait enfin se produisit. Au beau milieu du repas du soir, un bruit totalement incongru s'éleva : le bruit d'un téléphone portable moldu.

Le silence s'abattit sur la grande salle. Stan haussa des épaules, puis plongea sa main dans sa robe. Plus loin, semblant presque hypnotisée, Hermione sortit le sien propre et l'alluma, ouvrant un message vers l'unique numéro en mémoire.

"Oui ?" demanda Stan en décrochant nonchalamment.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent et il sortit fluidement sa baguette, l'agitant.

"Accio équipement pro" fit-il sur un ton nonchalant. "J'arrive. Où exactement ? Chelsea ? Dix minutes."

Il raccrocha juste après et Hermione termina son message, l'envoyant à la hâte. Les téléphones portables n'étaient pas _censés_ marcher à Poudlard, mais Slade devait connaître un truc puisque celui de Stan marchait aussi. Un gros sac rentrait dans la salle et Stan retira le plus tranquillement du monde sa robe de sorcier, puis sa cravate et sa chemise, vite suivi par ses chaussures, restant torse nu dans le silence absolu.

"Quoi ?" finit-il par demander. "Vous n'avez jamais vu un téléphone portable ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il déposa le sac sur le banc et l'ouvrit largement, en sortant un coffre en bois, long et plat, couvert d'écritures étrangères. Ses pouces firent sauter les fermoirs et il prit la paire de bottes dedans, les enfilant, avant de mettre le haut de la tunique, puis les différentes protections. Protège-poignets, cuir sur les avant-bras. Armure pare-balles sur le ventre et la poitrine, puis dans le dos. Il rajusta ensuite celles des cuisses, sur son pantalon, puis enfila la tunique du dessus des assassins, rattachant ses cheveux au passage.

Puis, dans le silence incrédule, il commença à sortir les armes. Deux dagues furent placées dans ses bottes, à l'intérieur de ses jambes, le long de ses mollets. De l'autre côté, sur son pied gauche, il plaça un petit pistolet de défense. Il glissa ensuite les épées courtes dans le bas de son dos, puis la ceinture aux multiples poches protégées, emplies de potions comme d'armes de lancer moldu. De même qu'il remit le holster de sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche, prêt à faire jaillir l'instrument d'un geste souple du poignet. Finalement il remonta le masque le long de son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux visibles, puis rabattit sa capuche.

Un mot nonchalant enflamma le sac et il s'éloigna en silence vers la sortie.

"Mr Mallory" commença Dumbledore.

"Navré, j'ai un rendez-vous pressé."

Il atteignait déjà la porte et Hermione réagit soudain, se levant d'un bond avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Il tendit pourtant la main vers elle.

"Non, Hermione. Pas cette fois."

"Tss" fit-elle avec un sourire dur et effrayé à la fois. "Navrée, Stan, je ne vais _pas_ te laisser mourir."

Il eut une mine ennuyée.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai expliqué, déjà ?"

Un sourire provocant lui répondit et elle désigna les alentours.

"Trop tard. Tout le monde vient d'entendre mes mots ici et, dans deux minutes, tous les espions l'auront répété partout."

"Idiote" répondit-il avec cependant une certaine douceur dans la voix.

Un sourire lui répondit et elle attacha ses propres cheveux avant d'enlever à son tour sa robe.

"En route, Stan Mallory ?" proposa-t-elle gaiement, comme s'ils partaient en promenade de santé.

Elle ne manquait pas de courage, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Car elle était capable de sourire et ses mains ne tremblaient pas alors qu'elle se mettait à courir à ses côtés, conjurant une cape sombre, fonçant vers une bataille mortelle. Stan saisit sa main alors qu'ils sortaient du parc de Poudlard et ils transplanèrent.

Ils réapparurent avec un craquement sonore sur des toits. Le bruit fut masqué cependant par les cris. La rue et le quartier alentours s'étaient déjà changés en champ de bataille. Les Mangemorts étaient là, mais l'endroit grouillait d'assassins. Flèches et sorts s'échangeaient dans des sifflements vicieux, plus d'un Mangemort qui s'approcha d'un mur s'effondra, égorgé. Stan n'eut pas de mal à repérer la silhouette de Nyssa sur un toit, même masquée : ses flèches étaient les plus précises de toutes.

Voldemort cependant faisait pencher la bataille par sa présence seule. Il faisait sauter des maisons entières et Stan posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Reste en vie" murmura-t-il.

"Oui" chuchota Hermione en réponse, avant de l'attraper.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur son visage, repoussant légèrement sa capuche en arrière, et elle embrassa son front.

"Je te donne l'autorisation de le tuer" fit-elle officiellement, le faisant ciller.

Une étrange chaleur monta pourtant en lui et il acquiesça. Sa Ligue avait besoin d'un coup de main contre le mage noir. D'un bond puissant, il se dégagea et se laissa retomber dans la rue, en face de Voldemort.

"Alors" fit le sorcier avec un sourire glacial "c'est votre champion, misérables moldus ? Sang-de-bourbe, vous espérez m'arrêter avec un seul homme ?"

"C'est exactement ça."

Al'Najin ne se recula pas à la voix. Ra's al'Ghul était lui-même présent. Il ne portait pas son riche manteau mais une armure également, et une épée se faisait voir à sa ceinture. Il s'avança d'un pas lent, s'arrêtant derrière son assassin immobile. Al'Najin avait un genou à terre, prêt à bondir, et Ra's le sentit parfaitement quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Laisse-moi te présenter Al'Najin" annonça-t-il. "Il est né pour te tuer."

"Triste jour" remarqua Voldemort sans la moindre peur "que je sois immortel."

"Triste jour" répondit Ra's "que tu ne le sois plus. Finis-le, Al'Najin."

L'assassin fila hors de sa main, fonçant en avant à une vitesse hors du commun. Voldemort eut l'air surpris par l'assaut, puis lança une première volée de sorts et le duel s'engagea dans un flamboiement de magie.

Bien des Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent pour regarder leur maître se battre avec plaisir et admiration. Ra's al'Ghul avait déjà tiré son épée.

"Tuez-les tous" ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui porta sur le champ de bataille.

Et les assassins, qui n'attendaient que cet ordre, se ruèrent à l'assaut, profitant de la surprise des Mangemorts pour les tailler en pièces.

Al'Najin ne s'en souciait pourtant pas. Voldemort requérait toute son attention, toute sa concentration. Il était un adversaire formidable, bien plus que dans le cimetière l'année précédente. Le jeune assassin n'avait plus besoin de se cacher cependant, et atteignit son potentiel en très peu de temps, concentré au maximum de ses capacités. La rage du combat était en lui, puissante, maîtrisée, amplifiant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Leur duel prit un niveau supérieur lorsqu'il commença à y ajouter des métamorphoses. Voldemort eut l'air surpris, puis amusé, et augmenta lui également l'intensité de ses sorts. Al'Najin était forcé d'esquiver la moindre attaque. Il ne connaissait pas l'immense majorité des sorts qu'utilisaient Voldemort et ne pouvait pas permettre à l'un seul d'entre eux de le toucher. Ses transplanages constants, ses toiles de magie semblaient agacer le mage noir, qui soudain se concentra.

Une terrible onde de magie brute s'échappa soudain de lui. Le choc envoya valser le jeune homme, qui se rattrapa néanmoins habilement. Toutes ses illusions, toutes les toiles de magie tissées venaient de se briser. Il vit le sort vicieux qui arrivait sur sa droite et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver. D'un mouvement à peine visible, il tira l'épée qui jaillit en chantant.

Le sort violet dévia et percuta un mur, le faisant exploser avec une détonation sourde. Voldemort pourtant avait ses yeux posés sur l'épée recourbée, la reconnaissant de toute évidence.

"Comment" articula-t-il, son visage pâlissant de fureur si la chose était encore possible. "Comment un misérable sang-de-bourbe peut-il porter l'épée de mon ancêtre ?"

Il avait ponctué chaque mot d'un violent sort, sans effet sur le jeune sorcier. Al'Najin était toujours vif comme le vent et se contenta de repasser à l'assaut, renouant le contact pour un corps à corps vicieux. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Les boucliers paraient son épée et trois billes roulèrent hors de la manche de l'assassin, tombant au sol. Le mage noir fou de rage s'acharnait sur lui, se fichant des environs et détruisant sans compter. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que la glorieuse épée n'ait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que lui, l'héritier légitime de Serpentard.

Le coup frappa soudain toutes les côtes de l'assassin et il vola en arrière. Sa magie de soin, gracieuseté de Voldemort, s'était déjà activée, réparant les os blessés, les consolidant pour qu'il ne puisse continuer le combat sans risque. L'épée lui avait échappé mais il la rappela d'un claquement de doigts. Un mouvement du poignet de sa baguette reprit le contrôle des trois sphères. Voldemort rouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta net.

Propulsées à une formidable vitesse, les trois billes entamèrent une terrible danse autour de lui, faisant siffler l'air. Voldemort tenta de bannir tous les environs, sans succès sur le carbone solidifié, et l'une des billes le percuta soudain en plein ventre, ressortant de l'autre côté de son torse. Il poussa un cri autant surpris que douloureux et la seconde en profita pour transpercer son épaule. Al'Najin ne bougeait pas, concentré sur les formidables sphères.

Voldemort coupa le lien magique mais il le rétablit dès que la dissipation fut passée avant de commencer à métamorphoser le sol sous le mage noir. Sa baguette lança subrepticement deux autres sorts qu'il fit se croiser dans le dos du mage noir, avant de percuter la voiture derrière. Le réservoir d'essence explosa instantanément, projetant le sorcier au sol, face contre terre, et les trois billes le suivirent, transperçant son corps avec un bruit écœurant.

"Assez !" tonna soudain le mage en s'élevant dans les airs.

Ses sorts augmentèrent en vitesse et en intensité. Ses plaies se mirent à fumer d'une lueur rougeâtre, la même que celle qui avait soigné le jeune sorcier. Al'Najin dut rouler hors de portée et jeta un œil aux alentours. Les assassins ferraillaient toujours rudement contre les mangemorts. Le quartier se changeait en charnier, de plus en plus de corps s'effondrant dans la bataille rangée qui avait lieu. Pourtant les assassins avaient clairement le dessus, bien plus accoutumés à l'environnement. Et malgré cela, aucun ne l'aidait, aucun ne tentait une attaque audacieuse vers le mage qui le distrairait, lui procurerait une ouverture qui lui donnerait la victoire.

Et surtout, suprême avantage sur les Mangemorts ils ne recherchaient pas un chef pour les mener. Voldemort était trop occupé pour se soucier de ses hommes, concentré sur l'assassin insaisissable. Al'Najin jura alors qu'un nouveau sort l'atteignait, heureusement dévié par l'armure de son avant-bras, et réalisa soudain. Il ne le vaincrait pas seul. Même avec ses sphères, même avec ses armes moldues, Voldemort était trop _loin_ devant lui.

Un nouveau sort le frappa de plein fouet et il percuta un mur. Le pan au-dessus de lui vacilla, puis s'effondra, et l'énorme rocher qui chuta dans son ventre lui fit recracher tout son air. Un instant après, le rocher se soulevait à nouveau, rejeté sur le côté.

"Montre-moi ton visage" ordonna Voldemort, et la capuche s'arracha, de même que son masque.

Le mage eut l'air surpris. C'était la demi-seconde d'ouverture dont l'assassin avait besoin et il se jeta en avant, saisissant ses jambes avant de le faire tomber à terre. Son poing le percuta en plein visage avec toute la violence dont il était capable et un mouvement fluide fit jaillir sa dague hors de sa botte. Sans hésiter une seconde, il la planta dans l'œil qui lui était présenté.

Un terrible hurlement lui répondit et il fut à nouveau propulsé par la magie libérée de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait ses doigts crispés sur son visage. Le sang et l'humeur aqueuse coulaient depuis son œil crevé alors que la dague tombait au sol. Al'Najin roula sur le côté, esquivant l'Avada Kedavra, avant de se redresser d'un bond, transplanant juste à temps hors de portée.

Peine perdue néanmoins, car le sorcier semblait savoir en permanence où il était. Al'Najin se sentait faiblir – il était trop _jeune_ et avait bien moins d'endurance. Chaque nouveau transplanage, chaque nouvelle roulade pompaient dans son énergie qui diminuait rapidement. Il reprit le contrôle de ses sphères mais le sorcier les détruisit en plein vol, les annihilant purement et simplement, fou de rage et de douleur. Finalement son transplanage ralentit et il eut une pensée de regret. Visiblement, il n'était pas assez fort pour le vaincre, malgré tout son entraînement. Finalement un sort d'expulsion l'atteignit, le projetant dans un mur où il s'encastra, retenant son cri au dernier moment. La plupart de ses os devaient être brisés sous la force du choc.

Ce fut au moment où Voldemort afficha un sourire de triomphe en le voyant immobilisé dans les débris qu'il y eut un choc sourd d'une masse tombant au sol. Tournant la tête, Al'Najin vit immédiatement la silhouette massive. Encore plus le fusil d'assaut qu'elle tenait. Il eut un quart de sourire en voyant le masque noir et orange qui ne laissait rien voir du visage du mercenaire, puis le bruit de la première rafale retentit.

Un hurlement étranglé lui répondit alors que les balles frappaient le sorcier, se fichant éperdument de son armure magique. Les impacts apparurent dans son corps, quelques uns puis de plus en plus. Rapidement les points rouges s'étalèrent par dizaines, jusqu'à ce que Ra's al'Ghul ne bondisse en avant, baissant le canon de l'arme d'assaut.

"Seul Al'Najin peut le tuer" indiqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère. "Dégage de là, Deathstroke !"

Le mercenaire lui écrasa son poing dans le visage en toute réponse, brisant le nez d'un coup sec et le rejetant en arrière.

"Je n'ai aucun doute que Al'Najin va le descendre" répliqua-t-il. "Je lui donne juste l'ouverture pour."

Voldemort avait en effet détourné son attention du jeune assassin, pour le moment, qui remua inconfortablement dans son lit de pierres explosées. Les briques faisaient mal lorsqu'on rentrait dedans assez fort pour les défoncer… Sa baguette avait été projetée au loin, de même que l'épée. Avec une grimace de rage, Voldemort retourna ses sorts contre le mercenaire, et le fusil d'assaut explosa entre ses mains, n'entamant pas pour autant son armure lourde. Les balles ressortaient du corps du mage dans une fumée rouge, retombant une par une au sol.

Slade avait déjà sorti un pistolet mitrailleur sans s'en formaliser, roulant hors de portée en s'abritant derrière un feu de couverture. Il avait pourtant pris un objet à sa ceinture et le porta à sa main crispée sur le manche. La boucle s'inséra autour de son petit doigt et il retira la protection d'un geste vif avant de la jeter en arrière.

"FRAG !" rugit-il au même moment.

Dans un effort inhumain, Al'Najin s'arracha au lit de briques défoncées, se jetant derrière la carcasse d'une voiture brûlée. Voldemort regarda sans comprendre le petit objet crénelé à ses pieds. Tous les assassins, incluant Ra's al'Ghul, s'étaient jetés à l'abri. Après une seconde d'immobilité, une terrible détonation retentit. Le souffle de l'explosion souleva un énorme nuage de débris, provoquant plusieurs incendies en amplifiant ceux déjà existant.

Lorsque les débris retombèrent, Voldemort était toujours debout, immobile. Horriblement défiguré. Sa robe était en lambeaux. Son corps et ses membres entièrement transpercés de shrapnel tremblaient légèrement. Il commença à bouger, lentement, mais n'eut jamais le temps de finir son mouvement.

Surgissant dans son dos, hors de la poussière en train de retomber, Al'Najin bondit sur lui, l'épée de Serpentard à nouveau en main, et la lui planta entre les omoplates. La lame transperça le corps blanchâtre comme dans du beurre alors que l'adolescent atterrissait sur son dos, s'y appuyant de tout son poids. Il y eut un moment de flottement, mais le venin de Basilic faisait son œuvre et la peau passa de blanche à grisâtre. Voldemort tomba à genoux alors que l'assassin récupérait son épée et, pour plus de sûreté, le décapitait d'un geste vif.

Slade était ressorti de derrière sa voiture, armes levées, et il lui fit un faible sourire avant de lever son pouce vers lui. Il était épuisé. La majeure partie de ses os étaient brisés, des plaies s'étaient ouvertes sur tout son corps. Ses réserves magiques étaient totalement à plat et il recracha le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche, sa vue se brouillant sous la sueur et le sang. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sans l'intervention de Deathstroke. Et, dans son esprit embrumé, une unique phrase lui parvint.

"Tuez-le."

Le hoquet de Nyssa lui parvint encore plus clairement. Il regarda sans le comprendre Ra's al'Ghul. Deathstroke pourtant avait déjà réagi, se jetant sur le maître assassin, lâchant un de ses pistolets mitrailleurs pour saisir son épée. Ra's fit de même, parant l'assaut furieux, et un combat vicieux s'engagea. Al'Najin cilla à la pluie de flèches qui lui fonçait dessus mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour les dévier magiquement. La Ligue venait d'ordonner sa mort. Au ralenti, il se souvint de tous les avertissements qu'il avait reçu. Slade. Bella. Hermione. Barry. Ils le lui avaient dit et répété.

Il ne les avait pas crus. Avait pensé qu'il quitterait la Ligue par lui-même et ne deviendrait qu'à ce moment une cible.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée jaillit soudain, le percutant de plein fouet et le jetant à terre sans qu'il n'ait la force de se rattraper. Les flèches sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et il reconnut Hermione. Un craquement sonore retentit au même moment et la deuxième volée de flèches fut carbonisée en plein vol. Bellatrix Black venait d'apparaître, flottant au-dessus du sol, une terrible aura de magie flamboyant autour d'elle.

"Personne ne le touche !" rugit-elle d'une voix emplie de magie.

Slade était toujours engagé dans son combat furieux contre Ra's, les coups se succédant à une vitesse à peine visible. Bellatrix jeta un œil en arrière, sur Hermione, en tirant sa baguette, commençant à moduler ses sorts.

"Emmène-le en sécurité !" ordonna-t-elle, sa voix vibrante de pouvoir. "Partez d'ici, nous vous couvrons !"

Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescer alors que le massacre reprenait. Bellatrix flottait au-dessus du champ de bataille, se servant de l'environnement pour des sorts dévastateurs. Elle ferma les yeux, ses mains crispées sur la poitrine de l'assassin, et transplana dans un craquement sonore.

L'endroit dans lequel ils réapparurent était bien plus propre et lumineux. Il était allongé sur un tapis propre et soyeux, dans de chaudes couleurs ocres et rouges. Elle lui fit un demi-sourire en le retournant, l'allongeant précautionneusement sur le dos.

"Ça va aller, Stan" fit-elle doucement. "Là, ne bouge pas, on va te soigner."

"Slade… Bella…"

"Ils s'en tireront, ne t'inquiètes pas" rassura-t-elle, mentant aisément.

Il leva soudain sa main et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une flèche noire, l'arrêtant en plein vol. Elle porta immédiatement la main à sa baguette, mais trop tard. Deux autres traits se plantèrent dans son dos et elle vacilla, puis s'effondra.

"Hermione !" hurla-t-il. "Hermione !"

Pourtant il le sentait déjà. Contre lui, sur son torse, le pouls de la jeune femme ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Les flèches avaient frappé cœur et poumon. Une exécution.

Al'Najin ne put réagir lorsque les assassins s'approchèrent, exténué et blessé. Ils repoussèrent le corps de la sorcière d'un coup de pied comme si elle ne valait rien. La vision rendue floue par l'épuisement et les larmes, il ne put lutter lorsqu'ils le soulevèrent par les épaules, ravivant la douleur dans son corps entier avant de lui arracher son épée et sa baguette. L'un d'eux brisa la baguette et ils abandonnèrent l'épée au sol, le traînant à l'extérieur. L'inconscience le prit finalement à cause de la douleur alors qu'il fixait toujours le visage serein de son amie, de plus en plus flou.


	28. Chapitre 27

_On est dimanche, et le dimanche, c'est nouveau chapitre. Voici donc la fin (il ne manque que l'épilogue). J'aimerais remercier tous mes reviewers, vous me faites super plaisir en envoyant vos messages, surtout ceux que je retrouve chaque semaine (yep, je vous reconnais, vous, là)._

 _Et puis je travaille sur plusieurs autres fics et également des projets indépendants, donc une nouvelle histoire arrivera probablement (12 chapitres écrits, un début raisonnable, quoi, et une autre fic en est à son cinquième chapitre). Ce sera probablement du côté de Marvel cette fois-ci._

 _Merci encore à tous mes followers et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ : Le combat final est arrivé. Laissé seul face à un adversaire plus puissant et plus ancien, la Ligue refusant d'intervenir, Al'Najin n'aurait pu vaincre sans l'aide miraculeuse de Slade Wilson, qui lui offrit l'opportunité de placer le coup fatal. Pourtant, alors que tout semble être fini, la Ligue se retourne contre lui. Affaibli, mortellement blessé, il se prépare à la mort mais Hermione l'évacue. Peine perdue cependant : la Ligue avait prévu cette opportunité et abat la jeune femme sans pitié avant de récupérer son assassin.

* * *

Des cris qui n'étaient pas les siens tirèrent Stan de son inconscience. Un moment il se demanda s'il était mort, puis, au vu de la terrible douleur dans ses membres, déduisit que non. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux – son œil gauche, du moins, car le droit était fermé à cause de l'hématome sanglant dessus. Difficilement, il tenta de bouger, mais n'atteignit pas les trois centimètres parcourus avant qu'un bruit de chaînes ne se fasse entendre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il glapit de douleur sans avoir pu se retenir. La main se retira aussitôt vivement. Un moment il chercha à comprendre, puis soudain se souvint. La Ligue l'avait trahi. Slade et Bellatrix s'étaient interposés et Hermione l'avait fait fuir alors qu'il était exténué et blessé. La Ligue avait visiblement prévu le coup, puisque des assassins les attendaient dans ce salon – peut-être la maison d'Hermione, ce qui signifiait que ses parents devaient être décédés aussi par sa faute.

Son esprit s'arrêta sur le visage calme de son amie. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être tombée dans ce traquenard. Les assassins l'avaient emmené et il fouilla sa mémoire ensuite, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Des phases de demi-conscience lui revinrent. Il avait été enchaîné et torturé, et il l'était visiblement toujours. Aucune idée de pourquoi Ra's al'Ghul ne l'avait pas immédiatement tué.

"C'est un garçon" fit une voix d'homme, visiblement ému. "Bon sang, c'est de la torture."

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Son visage était plaqué contre la pierre froide alors que les chaînes autour de son poignet le maintenaient debout, mais sa nuque était trop douloureuse pour qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête en arrière, et l'œil duquel il pouvait voir était celui contre la roche.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Où sommes-nous ?"

"Nanda Parbat" répondit la voix de l'homme sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'identifier. "Je suis John Diggle."

Diggle. L'ami d'Oliver Queen, s'il ne s'abusait. Avec un grognement, il se décolla légèrement de la paroi, tournant la tête. Une japonaise se tenait juste derrière, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de son œil et la fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou, faisant régresser la douleur. Plus loin derrière, se tenait une brune et une blonde qu'il savait être Laurel Lance et Felicity Smoak, tous en triste état. Un autre homme aussi, vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir, mais il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Cependant il était certain qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe d'Oliver Queen. Cela expliquait pourquoi Ra's ne l'avait pas tué immédiatement. Probablement avait-il d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment et Al'Najin ne le sentait pas très bien pour parvenir à s'évader dans l'immédiat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mon garçon ?" demanda la japonaise alors que ses mains passaient dans son dos, apaisant encore une fois la douleur.

Un rire ironique souleva sa poitrine, le faisant grimacer de douleur aux côtes brisées. Laurel se rapprochait déjà et tenta de détacher ses poignets, sans succès.

"Tu n'y arriveras pas" fit-il d'une voix rauque. "Elles sont conçues pour bloquer ma magie."

"Magie ?" répéta l'homme en combinaison, mais Laurel avait déjà compris.

"Al'Najin ?" demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Un sourire sarcastique lui répondit.

"Salut, Laurel" fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmante, et dont l'effet fut brisé par le ton totalement cassé.

Elle s'était pourtant reculée comme s'il l'avait brûlée et Felicity battit des paupières.

"Oh wow. Quand Barry m'a dit que tu étais jeune, je n'aurai jamais cru…"

"C'est qui ?" demanda Ray, exaspéré.

"Al'Najin, un des plus puissants assassins de la Ligue" répondit sèchement Laurel. "Arrête ça, Tatsu."

"Je dirai plus" fit doucement Tatsu sans cesser de nettoyer ses plaies et d'apaiser la douleur "un ex-assassin de la Ligue. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Hm ?" demanda-t-il sans vraiment comprendre. "Ah… Barry avait raison… depuis le début. J'aurai dû l'écouter… j'aurai dû tous les écouter…"

Sa tête retomba contre la roche, la nuque douloureuse après avoir regardé en arrière, et il referma les yeux. Finalement une mort rapide aurait peut-être été préférable. Il hésita à se mordre la langue maintenant afin d'éviter une nouvelle session de torture quand Ra's en aurait fini avec la Team Arrow. Une légère claque sur la tête le tira hors de sa réflexion.

"Ne pense pas au suicide" reprocha Tatsu. "Tu es jeune. Le suicide est pour les faibles qui refusent de se battre plus longtemps."

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Hermione était morte. Slade et Bella ne risquaient pas de venir le chercher dans les tréfonds de Nanda Parbat. Barry avait son pire ennemi sur le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il.

"De quoi tu te souviens en dernier ?" demanda Felicity, visiblement révulsée par le corps ravagé devant elle.

"De Londres… j'ai tué Voldemort. Il ne tuera plus jamais de licorne."

La voix était lasse, fatiguée.

"Après Ra's… a dit de me tuer. Slade et Bella l'ont intercepté et Hermione m'a transplané mais… un autre groupe d'assassin nous attendaient. Après… juste la douleur."

"C'était il y a trois semaines" informa Felicity. "A Londres… la Ligue a été mise en déroute. La femme – Bella, je suppose – était beaucoup trop puissante et elle a tué des dizaines d'entre eux. Slade a pratiquement tué Ra's mais une fois ici…"

"Le Puits de Lazare" marmonna-t-il et elle acquiesça pour confirmer. "Au moins ils sont vivants. Nyssa ? Ils l'ont tuée, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai entendue… refuser d'obéir et de me tuer…"

Un silence lourd lui répondit et cela le crispa. Si elle était juste morte, ils le lui auraient confirmé sans hésiter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il en se soulevant à nouveau, tournant la tête.

"Ra's a choisi un nouvel héritier" finit par répondre John Diggle "et elle doit l'épouser ce soir."

Un bruit étranglé lui répondit. Sa sœur ne voudrait jamais cela. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes, pour commencer. Elle était libre, ensuite, et choisirait elle-même sa conjointe. Sans réfléchir, il arqua tous ses muscles, s'arrachant à la paroi de roche, appelant sa magie du plus profond de ses tripes. Il ne laisserait pas Nyssa subir cela, subir pire que la mort. Le pouvoir se réveilla, ronronna, se répandit dans ses membres.

Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa alors que des chaînes dorées s'étendaient depuis celles de ses poignets, courant sur son corps, restreignant sa magie en brûlant atrocement sa peau. Pourtant il ne renonça pas. Aucun sceau magique ne tenait si trop de puissance ne s'accumulait derrière. Les chaînes dorées s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, le plaquant contre le mur, brûlant de magie, et il se laissa retomber, hors d'haleine et couvert de sueur, avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

"Stop !" cria Felicity en se jetant en avant, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Stop, tu vas te tuer !"

"M'en… fous…" articula-t-il en crispant à nouveau ses muscles.

"Stop !" répéta Felicity, se rapprochant de son oreille. "On a prévu de sortir. On t'emmènera."

"Quand ?" demanda-t-il dans une cruelle ironie. "Quand il sera trop tard pour elle ?"

Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur et Felicity ferma les yeux.

"Maintenant" souffla-t-elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une traînée rouge s'arrêta devant la porte de leur cellule.

"Hey !" fit la voix joyeuse de Barry. "J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard !"

"Juste à temps" souffla Felicity de soulagement alors que Al'Najin renonçait à essayer de briser de force ses liens.

"Eloignez-vous de la porte" demanda le speedster en posant ses mains à plat dessus.

Ses membres se mirent à vibrer de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à l'explosion de la porte blindée, et il entra. Son regard se posa sur l'homme enchaîné derrière Felicity et Tatsu et il hoqueta.

"Stan ?"

Il avait pourtant les yeux à nouveau fermés, haletant, et Barry se rapprocha. Tatsu s'éloigna obligeamment pour lui laisser la place et l'assassin rouvrit à demi les yeux.

"Par pitié, ne me dit pas _je te l'avais bien dit_ " souffla-t-il.

"Ok" accepta Barry "je ne te le dirai pas."

Il se rapprocha encore et écarta les bras, posant ses mains sur les chaînes autour de ses poignets, des deux côtés. Ses doigts se mirent à en tapoter la surface, lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

"Ça va faire mal" prévint-il "mais je suppose que tu t'en fous."

"Si ça me libère…" répondit l'assassin d'un ton traînant alors que le métal vibrait de plus en plus.

Le métal commença à se tordre, puis se décomposa et une pluie de fragments tomba au sol. Sans appui, Al'Najin s'effondra aussitôt mais le Flash l'avait rattrapé, l'allongeant en douceur sur le sol. Sitôt le verrou magique tombé, ses plaies se mirent à fumer de rouge mais il interrompit le processus, agacé. Il n'avait déjà presque aucune magie, il n'allait pas l'injecter dans du soin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Stan ne serre gentiment son avant-bras.

"Hé" fit-il d'une voix pâteuse "si j'ai botté le cul du grand méchant plus fort que moi, y'a pas de raison que t'y arrives pas."

Un sourire triste lui répondit et Al'Najin toussa, avant de se redresser. Il allait assez bien pour se redresser et se releva lentement, appuyé sur le bras offert du speedster.

"Vous devriez partir" fit-il de sa voix rauque. "La Ligue des Assassins va être détruite cette nuit."

"Tu n'as pas de baguette" remarqua le Flash.

"On ne sortira pas sans armes" fit Tatsu au même moment, et il cilla aux deux phrases qui lui étaient parvenues simultanément.

Sa main droite se tendit devant lui, les doigts tremblants. L'épée de Serpentard lui avait été arrachée mais elle lui était liée, au plus profond de son être. Le fourreau invisible à sa taille frémit et, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, un sifflement sortit de sa bouche. Un moment rien ne se passa, puis l'air devant lui frémit et il y eut un vif crépitement de lumière émeraude. L'arme se dessina dedans, flamboyant d'une lueur argentée, restant en suspension dans l'air.

"J'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien d'autre à te proposer" fit-il avec un amusement fatigué. "Je ne suis pas sûr _du tout_ que tu puisses l'utiliser par contre, elle est très capricieuse."

Les yeux de la moldue était pourtant écarquillés en voyant l'épée à l'éclat surnaturel. Elle tendit la main et ses doigts caressèrent la garde, redessinant la tête du serpent, avant de se refermer sur la poignée. L'épée vint aussitôt et la lumière disparut petit à petit, lui laissant une arme bien solide au poing. Al'Najin cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde. Une moldue venait de prendre l'épée de Serpentard. Oh, eh bien…

Sa main glissa à sa ceinture, ouvrant le ceinturon invisible. Le fourreau réapparut immédiatement et il le lui tendit solennellement.

"Si tu es digne de soulever l'épée de Salazar Serpentard, je te l'offre" énonça-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. "Puisses-tu t'en servir dans de meilleurs buts que les miens."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était japonaise et l'épée venait de là-bas, près de mille ans auparavant. La tradition était très forte dans ce pays. Tatsu prit le fourreau et s'inclina profondément devant lui, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine. Il n'y avait que peu d'occasions dans lesquelles un guerrier offrait son sabre à une inconnue.

"Je jure d'en prendre soin et d'honorer ta mémoire" remercia-t-elle en japonais, et il s'inclina à son tour, difficilement, sentant que c'était la chose à faire.

"Je sais que tu le feras, car tu es digne de cette lame" répondit-il dans la même langue, sans même savoir d'où il la parlait.

De l'épée, comprit-il. De l'épée qui voulait retourner sur la terre d'où elle venait et avait choisi une porteuse qui lui convenait, puissante, intelligente. Il ne se sentit pas mal d'être ainsi dépossédé. Il n'avait pas prévu de survivre bien longtemps.

"Mène-les hors d'ici" demanda-t-il, et Tatsu acquiesça. "Tous. Personne ne survivra dans ce bâtiment."

A nouveau, la japonaise hocha sa tête et claqua de la langue.

"Tout le monde hors d'ici ! Le temps est limité !"

Il y eut un mouvement surpris, mais ils s'exécutèrent néanmoins, partant dans les couloirs en courant. Seul le Fash resta derrière, regardant le sorcier épuisé.

"Stan" fit-il avec hésitation. "Promets-moi juste… que tu n'as pas l'intention de mourir."

"Pas maintenant" fit sincèrement le sorcier. "Mais… est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose… pour moi ?"

Un lent hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Sors Nyssa et Queen du bâtiment" demanda Al'Najin. "Je vais le détruire."

"Sans mourir ?" demanda Barry d'un ton soupçonneux.

"Sans mourir" confirma l'assassin "mais personne ne sait comment je vais m'échapper. Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît."

"Si tu me promets quelque chose en échange."

"Quoi ?"

"Viens me retrouver à Central City après."

Al'Najin hésita un moment, puis acquiesça sérieusement.

"Je serai magiquement épuisé après. Je mettrai quelques temps à faire le voyage, mais je viendrai, je te le jure."

Barry acquiesça et s'éloigna d'un pas, le laissant se tenir debout seul.

"Ils seront hors d'ici dans une minute, je te le promets."

Et il repartit dans une traînée rouge, fouillant le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver l'ensemble des assassins rassemblés dans une salle de cérémonie. Ses deux mains se refermèrent sur les bras de Nyssa et Oliver et il partit en courant, les entraînant avec lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur des autres où il les lâcha, puis il repartit. Il devait vraiment retourner à Central City. Les quelques minutes en compagnie de Stan risquaient de lui coûter cher quand il manquait déjà tellement de temps.

"Par l'enfer" jura Oliver Queen "qu'est-ce que Barry fout ?"

Nyssa arracha son voile avec un dégoût visible, le piétinant avant de repartir à grands pas vers Nanda Parbat, visiblement prête à en découdre. Laurel et Ray pourtant la rattrapèrent en même temps.

"Non !" fit le Canari. "N'y retourne pas !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" rugit Arrow. "Barry vient de tout faire tomber à l'eau !"

"Au feu, plutôt" fit tristement Felicity.

Et, en effet, les ouvertures de la bâtisse commençaient à fumer. Une fumée noire, malsaine, et soudain une terrible détonation retentit. La montagne elle-même trembla violemment sur ses basses, puis le feu apparut dans leur champ de vision, s'échappant des ouvertures sculptées, rampant le long des parois de la montagne, rugissant férocement.

Il ne semblait pas être d'origine naturelle. On aurait davantage dit une ombre mouvante au dos couvert de flammes sombres, rampant et rugissant, détruisant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Nyssa hoqueta, s'immobilisant soudain.

"Stan" murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. "Stan !"

Elle s'était jetée en avant et Laurel la retint.

"Non ! Tu vas te faire tuer, Nyssa !"

Le séisme s'amplifia. Des pans entiers de montagne s'effondrèrent alors que le Feudeymon, entièrement libéré, rongeait les tunnels creusés dans la roche, carbonisant toute vie qui y passait. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre en dehors du grondement des flammes. Les animaux avaient déserté les environs, galopant, rampant ou volant le plus loin possible. Une première statue se détacha de la façade sculptée et chuta au sol dans un fracas de tonnerre, puis tout s'effondra, noirci, racorni par le feu surnaturel.

Lorsque celui-ci mourut finalement, des heures plus tard, plus aucune vie ne se faisait sentir dans la vallée des assassins, sauf une : dans le ciel, croassant sinistrement, un unique corbeau tournoyait lentement, vérifiant que rien n'avait survécu.

Les STAR Labs étaient silencieux. Barry avait les bras croisés, un pli barrant son front. Il avait réussi à vaincre Harrison Wells, avec l'aide non négligeable de Arrow et Firestorm. Le Reverse Flash ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à la présence des deux autres héros et cela avait été la raison de sa défaite.

Et maintenant, il lui proposait de remonter dans le temps pour sauver sa mère en échange de son propre passage dans le vortex.

"Non" finit-il par dire avec calme, la tristesse l'envahissant.

Cisco avait fait les calculs et il le croyait. S'il créait effectivement ce vortex, il y avait une chance non-négligeable de conséquences secondaires. Plus précisément, il y avait une chance sur dix mille que cela ne provoque l'apparition d'un trou noir. Or ils ne savaient pas comment gérer une telle chose, les corps spatiaux étaient terriblement mal connus. C'étaient des gouffres de lumière et de matière et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de condamner la planète entière pour remonter dans le temps.

"Je savais que tu dirais ça" fit Cisco. "C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de faire un bouclier autour de l'accélérateur. Rien ni personne ne pourra entrer et sortir, un pur bouclier d'énergie."

"Et si le trou noir avale toute l'énergie ?" demanda Barry, sceptique.

Il n'était pas non plus un débutant en science. Par définition, un trou noir absorbait _tout_ ce qu'il trouvait.

"Ben le bouclier l'empêchera d'absorber, donc il ne pourra pas grossir, donc il ne pourra pas absorber."

"Il absorbera le bouclier" s'entêta Barry. "Non, Cisco. Ta méthode pourrait marcher mais le risque est trop élevé."

"Mais…"

Il y eut une série de sursauts. Un corbeau voletait dans la pièce et finit par se poser sur un bureau, étirant ses ailes avant de sautiller.

"Comment il est entré ?" demanda Caitlin, stupéfaite, avant de lui donner une petite tape. "Allez, zou ! Tu seras mieux dehors !"

Un croassement lui répondit et le corbeau sautilla un peu plus loin, se rapprochant d'un des claviers d'ordinateur. Il le regarda un moment, sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence, puis un coup de patte fit bouger la souris, ouvrant un bloc-note, et il donna un premier coup de bec sur le clavier.

"Est-ce que je suis en train de voir un corbeau taper à l'ordinateur ?" demanda Joe, les yeux écarquillés.

"Et si…" commença Cisco, plissant les yeux aux lettres qui apparaissaient une par une en éliminant les fautes de frappe. "Et si… l'énergie était… instable et disparaissait… sitôt absorbée ?"

Barry comprit aussitôt et éclata de rire, tendant ses mains vers l'animal.

"Hey, Stan !" fit-il sur un ton enjoué. "Tu es définitivement plein de surprises !"

Le corbeau croassa mais Barry l'avait déjà attrapé.

"Très bonne question, hein" fit-il en frottant doucement sa tête. "Cisco, si le trou noir hypothétique était alimenté par de la magie, donc de l'énergie qui n'est pas permanente par définition, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?"

"Euh… je suppose que il s'alimenterait, mais ne s'alimenterait pas" fit Cisco en clignant des yeux. "Donc il devrait s'effondrer sur lui-même… Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce corbeau est un assassin de la Ligue ?"

"Ex-assassin de la Ligue" corrigea Barry. "Celui qui a détruit la Ligue et stoppé un meurtrier fou au Royaume-Uni, les préservant d'une guerre civile terriblement meurtrière qui se serait étendue aux pays autour."

Un croassement sonore lui répondit et il rit à nouveau, caressant la tête du corbeau.

"Si, c'est ce que tu as fait. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en corbeau."

Le corbeau s'échappa de ses mains, agitant vigoureusement ses ailes, puis reprit forme humaine en retombant souplement au sol, avant de lever un index.

"Si vous avez des fringues c'est pas de refus."

Car l'ancien assassin était entièrement nu. Il n'avait plus de plaie ouverte ni de fracture, cependant, semblant en pleine forme. Caitlin rougit d'ailleurs vivement et s'éloigna rapidement, mais Barry avait été plus rapide, prenant une série de vêtements de rechange, et il se rhabilla tranquillement.

"Tu viens d'arriver du Pakistan ?" demanda Barry.

"Ouais. Me suis un peu perdu en route et j'étais trop fatigué pour reprendre forme humaine" acquiesça l'assassin.

"Tu te changes en corbeau à volonté ?" demanda Cisco, des étoiles plein les yeux. "Ce truc est trop _cool_!"

Un sourire amusé lui répondit. Stan paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient nettement plus brillants. S'y faisaient toujours voir des ombres, et Barry sut qu'il n'avait pas oublié les morts passés, mais il semblait cependant nettement _mieux_.

"Cisco, c'est ça ?" s'enquit Stan. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ton bouclier était alimenté par une énergie comme de la magie ?"

"Hm… donc" fit prudemment Cisco "ta magie s'évapore une fois utilisée ?"

"Aucune magie n'est éternelle" expliqua Stan. "Quand tu modèles un sort, elle devient visible sous la forme d'un trait d'énergie mais, une fois l'effet atteint, se dissipe d'elle-même ou jusqu'à être dissipée par un contre-sort. Je n'ai plus de baguette, donc je ne peux pas lancer de sorts proprement dits, mais les boucliers n'en ont pas besoin. La magie est dans mon corps et je peux la projeter en dehors, incluant en créant un bouclier autour d'une zone. Par exemple…"

Il se mordit légèrement le pouce, faisant couler son sang, avant de lever une main. Un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau s'entoura d'une bulle argentée. Cisco la prit, tapotant dessus, avant de carrément la jeter contre le mur, mais la bulle ne vibra même pas.

"J'y injecte de la magie en permanence" expliqua Stan "parce qu'elle disparaît au fur et à mesure qu'elle maintient le bouclier. Si la pression dessus augmentait, je pourrai y injecter davantage de magie pour qu'il soit plus solide."

"Mais" fit Cisco en ramassant la sphère lumineuse "l'énergie se dissipe instantanément, c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça."

"Tu en as combien en réserve ?"

Stan cligna des yeux et Cisco tapota la balle.

"Ce truc-là. Tu pourrais l'alimenter combien de fois ?"

"Un aussi petit bouclier ? Des centaines de fois. Des milliers si j'y mettais toute ma magie."

"Donc un éventuel trou noir absorberait ta magie, mais n'absorberait rien en réalité" fit Cisco, un pli sur son front. "Ça pourrait marcher, en fait. Si je prends les classiques modèles d'astro-physique, un trou noir qui n'est pas alimenté au début de sa vie, par exemple quand une étoile massive s'effondre après avoir sauté en supernova, et qu'il n'y a rien dans son rayon d'attraction gravitationnelle, il s'effondre totalement et devient juste ultra-dense. Donc si on arrive à faire ça, étant donné qu'il sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit à sa naissance qu'un trou noir stellaire, il faudrait en énergie…"

Il était retourné à l'ordinateur en parlant, ouvrant plusieurs simulateurs avant de commencer les calculs en parlant à voix haute en même temps. Stan pourtant haussa des épaules lorsqu'il lui montra le chiffre.

"Navré, je n'ai aucune idée de la quantité d'énergie que ça représente. J'ai un peu négligé mon éducation scientifique ces dernières années."

"Je pense que tu peux" fit Barry sans quitter des yeux le chiffre. "C'est inférieur à ce qui est nécessaire pour faire fondre une montagne entière."

"Ah. Donc au pire je balance un Feudeymon dedans, c'est ça ?" vérifia Stan.

"C'est ça, si un… Feudeymon est bien ce qui a détruit Nanda Parbat."

Stan inspira profondément. Il préférerait ne pas en arriver là mais une goutte de son sang était un sacrifice qu'il voulait bien consentir à faire pour aider Barry.

"D'accord. Je peux le faire."

"Qui est-ce que tu veux sauver dans le passé ?" demanda tranquillement Barry.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'assassin.

"Ta mère est décédée à Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Barry cilla.

"Oui."

"N'est-ce pas ironique" fit tout doucement Al'Najin "que le même jour, au Royaume-Uni, Voldemort n'attaque une des rares familles qui s'opposait encore à lui… Il tuera le père, James Potter, puis la mère, Lily, qui tentait de protéger son bébé de un an… Puis il tentera de tuer le fils, mais Harry Potter lui renverra son sort de mort et il s'évaporera."

L'assassin ferma les yeux.

"L'enfant fut envoyé par un vil manipulateur dans sa dernière famille biologique, où il sera battu" fit-il avant de soulever lentement ses paupières, regardant Barry dans les yeux. "Quand il aura six ans, plein de rage, il sera trouvé par la Ligue des Assassins et les suivra, trop heureux d'échapper aux coups et humiliations. Ra's al'Ghul l'entraînera personnellement toute sa vie, jusqu'à le condamner à mort quand il aura rempli son office – tuer définitivement Voldemort."

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis termina.

"J'aurai aimé avoir une famille comme la tienne, Barry, et ne jamais être trouvé par la Ligue… ne jamais tuer personne. S'il y a une chance, même infime, que cela change… que tu puisses le changer… je veux essayer."

Un long silence régna à sa déclaration, puis Barry cilla.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser une minute, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il lentement.

Des acquiescements lui répondirent et les autres sortirent, les laissant seuls. Un sourire difficile étira les lèvres du speedster et il se rapprocha, étreignant le sorcier.

"Je l'avais dit" murmura-t-il. "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste quelqu'un de très mal éduqué."

"Ouais" murmura Stan. "Très très mal éduqué."

"Je n'aurai même pas cinq minutes dans le passé" fit doucement Barry "mais je te jure que j'irai au Royaume-Uni te chercher. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?"

"Ça n'est pas déjà assez ?" s'étrangla Stan.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur les sorciers" murmura le speedster. "Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent faire qu'un seul type de magie sans baguette. Ce qu'ils appellent les Arts Sombres. Ceux qui demandent des sacrifices. Je sais que tu ne sacrifieras pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne laisse qu'une seule solution."

Un rire étranglé lui répondit.

"Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent. J'aurai… j'aurai aimé sauver Slade et Bella aussi mais…"

Barry réfléchit un moment.

"Je ne pourrai pas aller en Australie" trancha-t-il finalement à regrets. "Mais si tu veux que je donne un message à Bellatrix, dis-moi où elle se trouvait et je le lui donnerai. Je ne pourrai pas la forcer à l'écouter, je n'aurai pas le temps, mais je peux le lui donner."

Stan ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

"Tu le ferais ?" murmura-t-il.

"Oui" acquiesça simplement le speedster.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent au niveau de l'accélérateur, une demi-heure plus tard, les autres les attendaient. Le Flash avait remis sa tenue écarlate. Les autres gens quittèrent l'accélérateur, un par un, après leur avoir souhaité une bonne chance. Le sourire de Harrison Wells disparut en voyant le sorcier qui se tenait là, le dos droit, ses mains croisées dans le dos. Barry lui sourit néanmoins et ils s'étreignirent les épaules.

"Amuse-toi bien" finit par dire Stan avec un léger sourire.

Il était incroyablement calme, songea Barry à regrets, et pourtant il lui rendit son sourire. Dans l'intérieur de sa tunique, à l'abri des frictions, deux dictaphones et deux fioles de souvenirs se trouvaient. Stan resta immobile alors qu'il commençait à courir, de plus en plus vite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut atteint la vitesse requise que Cisco relâcha un atome d'hydrogène au beau milieu du passage.

La collision eut l'effet formidable souhaité et le vortex s'ouvrit. Barry fonça dedans sans hésiter. Il _sentait_ la Speed Force comme jamais. Une partie de lui était incroyablement émerveillée mais il se ressaisit. Son temps était plus que limité. Les scènes défilaient dans son champ de vision, de temps, de lieux, de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain il vit le bon moment et jaillit devant sa maison de l'époque.

Il fonça en avant, rejoignant le salon. Le combat avec le Reverse Flash avait déjà commencé, comme il le remarqua en observant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il savait déjà qu'il était lui-même présent – une autre version, d'un futur plus lointain. Son regard croisa soudain celui de son double plus âgé, qui fit un lent _non_ de la tête.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait senti depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée mais son futur lui devait avoir une _excellente raison_ de le lui demander. Le cœur serré, il referma néanmoins la porte avec un léger bruit, puis subitement se reprit. Si _lui_ ne pouvait pas sauver sa mère, cela ne voulait pas dire que tous étaient condamnés de la même façon.

D'un bond puissant, il s'éloigna, quittant la maison sans se retourner. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, traversant l'océan Atlantique en moins d'une minute, fonçant dans le petit village de Godric Hollow. Un éclair vert se fit voir quand il parvint dans la bonne maison et il crut être arrivé trop tard, mais rentra néanmoins sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte, montant à l'étage après être passé devant l'homme décédé.

Il prit en une fraction de seconde la mesure de la situation et saisit la baguette levée de Voldemort, la brisant en deux avant d'attraper et d'arracher le rideau, enroulant et immobilisant le mage noir dedans. Puis, sans même ralentir, il saisit le bébé qui pleurait à la vision de sa mère immobile, son front dénué de toute cicatrice, et quitta les lieux.

Ce fut toujours à la même vitesse qu'il rejoignit le manoir Lestrange. Quatre personnes s'y trouvaient, complotant – deux hommes, visiblement frères, un autre plus jeune aux cheveux blonds de paille et une femme de petite taille, d'une très grande beauté. La traînée rouge immobilisa les trois hommes, puis assit de force Bellatrix dans un fauteuil.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'y forcer" annonça-t-il d'une voix déformée en s'immobilisant enfin, le bébé contre sa poitrine "mais je te conseille d'écouter ceci."

Il avait sorti un petit paquet de papier kraft et le posa sur la table. Au même moment, il avait posé le dictaphone et le lança, enfonçant la touche de lecture avant de rajouter une fiole emplie de souvenirs argentés à côté. La voix de Stan s'éleva alors qu'il repartait dans une rafale de vent. Il devait retourner jusqu'au vortex et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

"Dis-moi, Bellatrix" interrogea la voix de Stan, tremblant légèrement "si tu pouvais dire quelque chose à la jeune Bellatrix, il y a quinze ans, pour la convaincre de voir tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?"

Les yeux de la puissante sorcière s'écarquillèrent aux paroles. D'autant plus lorsque sa propre voix, plus vieille, plus lasse, s'éleva et se mit à parler. Stan n'avait pas su comment passer le message. Barry avait tout simplement téléphoné aux deux adultes, lui disant de poser la question et enregistrant la conversation. Ils ne pourraient pas faire mieux et Bellatrix pâlissait de plus en plus en entendant sa propre voix lui parler.

Barry pourtant était déjà reparti, retraversant l'océan. Il rejoignit la rue de Central City où sa jeune version était réapparue et se matérialisa devant lui, déposant le bébé hurlant dans ses bras.

"Tout le monde était mort" fit-il d'une voix douce. "Je n'ai pu le sauver que lui. Courage, Barry."

Il était à nouveau reparti et rejoignit le vortex qui se refermait. Ce fut à une vitesse à peine imaginable qu'il jaillit dans son époque et percuta _par mégarde_ Harrison Wells qui s'apprêtait à franchir le passage.

Stan était levé, les bras largement écartés. Un flot de magie s'échappait de lui, entourant tout l'accélérateur d'un immense bouclier d'argent. Le vortex trembla, puis commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même.

"Le vortex, Stan !" cria la voix de Cisco dans le haut-paleur. "Empêche le vortex de s'alimenter !"

Le sorcier y redirigea immédiatement toute sa magie. Le bouclier convergea autour du vortex. Le flamboiement argenté s'intensifia, puis le vortex se tassa, s'effondra, et disparut. Stan retomba souplement sur le sol et croisa le regard de Barry, qui lui sourit.

"C'est fait" confirma-t-il. "Bébé Harry a changé de continent avant d'être frappé et Bella écoute son enregistrement."

Un lent sourire de reconnaissance apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier.

"Et toi ?"

Barry secoua la tête.

"Peut-être que j'avais la meilleure famille que je pouvais avoir" fit-il doucement.

Une explosion se fit entendre, et une injure jurée de Cisco.

"Barry ! Barry, il y a une autre singularité qui est apparue !" cria Caitlin.

"Où ?"

"Dans le ciel !"

Barry saisit son bras et courut à l'extérieur, sur le toit des Star Labs. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps au trou noir qui gravitait, subitement apparu, et qui grossissait déjà lentement. Les toits des immeubles commençaient à frémir et à s'arracher. Barry voulut avancer mais la main de Stan se posa sur son bras.

"Ta vitesse ne fera rien pour ça."

"On n'en sait rien" répondit vivement le speedster. "Je peux empêcher les débris de rentrer dedans, ça fera toujours ça de masse en moins qu'il absorbera !"

Stan resta silencieux, puis lentement acquiesça.

"C'est vrai."

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Barry sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'étreignit sans réfléchir.

"Au revoir, Barry" murmura l'assassin. "Tu es le meilleur homme que j'ai connu."

"Avec Hermione."

"Avec Hermione" confirma Stan.

Barry se recula, les yeux humides, puis lui tendit une main.

"Amis ?" proposa-t-il.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il avait l'air hésitant, touché, mais finalement tendit sa main, serrant doucement celle du speedster.

"Amis" confirma-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

"Au revoir, Stan" murmura Barry, puis il se remit à courir, bondissant sur les débris échappés.

Il sautait de débris en débris, courant. Le vent qu'il créait renvoyait les débris vers le sol, les empêchant d'être engloutis. Il savait que le trou noir absorbait tout de même de la matière, mais moins cependant. Un corbeau dépassa la barrière vivante qu'il formait, puis reprit forme humaine. L'adolescent sourit une dernière fois, puis ferma les yeux en écartant les bras, commençant à incanter.

Il reconnut certaines des paroles dans le latin. Il reconnut les mentions à ses amis, puis il reconnut un passage du serment de la Ligue des Assassins. _Vie et meurt pour l'innocent. Pour lui, pour mes amis, aujourd'hui je fais don de ma vie. Protège-les, magie toute puissante._

Et une immense gerbe de lumière blanche jaillit de son corps. Lentement l'attraction gravitationnelle se ralentit alors que le trou noir absorbait la magie sans aucune masse. Les plus gros déchets retombèrent en premier et il sprinta vers le sol, les déviant pour qu'ils n'écrasent personne, écartant une personne trop stupéfaite qui allait en mourir. Les bords de l'anomalie frémirent, tremblotèrent, puis commencèrent lentement à se refermer, noyés de cette fantastique lumière pure.

L'éclat lumineux ne mourut que lorsque le ciel fut à nouveau dégagé, lorsque plus aucune erreur ne se fit sentir dans la gravitation. Les yeux de Barry repérèrent le petit point noir qui tombait et il n'hésita pas malgré sa fatigue, s'élançant une dernière fois pour rattraper le corps de l'adolescent.

Stan paraissait étrangement serein. Ses yeux étaient clos, un léger sourire apaisé se faisait voir sur ses lèvres. Barry l'allongea délicatement dans l'herbe, la gorge nouée, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas quand les autres le rejoignirent et ce ne fut que quand Joe posa une main sur son épaule qu'il laissa ses larmes couler.


	29. Epilogue

_Sincèrement, j'ai failli arrêter là. Sérieux. Mais je crois que j'aime trop les happy-end et je suis à deux doigts de chialer parce que j'ai tué mon perso principal. Si vous voulez rester sur la fin dramatique, ignorez juste l'épilogue._

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

L'oreille de Stan frémit au bruit désagréable. Celui-ci augmenta d'ailleurs en intensité, comme pour l'agacer davantage, et il grogna. Un geste vif saisit la perfusion dans son bras, ainsi que le détecteur, et il arracha les deux. Le bip se fit aussitôt insupportable et il y eut un mouvement vif, puis un léger rire qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Barry.

"Hey Stan" fit-il en faisant _enfin_ taire l'ordinateur. "Toujours aussi subtil."

Il rouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières. Il était dans un lit confortable. Jetant un œil à son torse, il reconnut un t-shirt et un survêtement des Star Labs. Il se redressa difficilement et Barry l'y aida, son sourire amusé toujours sur les lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas censé être, euh, mort ?" demanda-t-il difficilement. "Je me souviens m'être senti mourir…"

"Je me souviens aussi t'avoir vu mourir" fit doucement Barry. "On ne… on allait t'enterrer et… il y a eu une grande lumière blanche et une licorne est venue."

Il sourit comme un enfant.

"Je te comprends d'avoir tout fait pour la sauver. C'était la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue. Si pure, si innocente."

"Les licornes ne peuvent pas ressusciter les gens" grogna Stan. "Personne ne le peut."

"Elle est allée vers toi" expliqua Barry "et une énorme pierre rouge est tombée sur ta poitrine avant de s'y enfoncer. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais tout d'un coup tout ton corps s'est mis à pulser, et ton cœur s'est relancé. Il allait très, très vite. On t'a amené aux labos et on a réussi à te stabiliser. Aucune trace de la pierre. Evaporée."

"La Pierre Philosophale" murmura Stan. "Pourquoi… pourquoi Flamel aurait fait ça ? Il va mourir !"

"La Licorne a dit dans ma tête que tu t'étais racheté" répondit Barry "et que l'alchimiste voulait que tu continues son Grand Œuvre, que tu y arriverais mieux que lui. Et tu étais vivant, alors j'étais content."

Stan tâta précautionneusement ses membres, mais il se sentait bien vivant. Reposé. Sa magie ronronnait de nouveau en lui, mais différente, et il comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas une once des magies de Voldemort. Elles avaient entièrement disparu.

"Le Grand Œuvre" murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il avait rencontré Nicolas Flamel presque cinq ans auparavant. Il avait passé une nuit dans le petit cottage caché de tous. Aveuglé par sa soif de connaissances, il était resté dans la bibliothèque au lieu de parler, de passer du temps avec les multi-centenaires. Mais, le lendemain, en le raccompagnant, Nicolas Flamel lui avait parlé.

La Ligue des Assassins était un mal nécessaire pour lui. Un jour, il trouverait le moyen de créer des prisons inviolables et chaque criminel serait jugé plutôt qu'exécuté sommairement. Le monde n'en serait que meilleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Barry. Il ne tuerait plus jamais personne, se conformant au souhait de l'alchimiste et à sa propre conscience.

"Oui" déclara-t-il "ça me semble être un bon objectif."

Sous le regard intrigué de Barry, il lui répéta les mots de l'alchimiste, des années plus tôt. Le jeune homme acquiesça, les yeux brillants, et ils rirent en même temps. Ils travailleraient ensemble pour cela. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Barry cessa de rire, avant de se gratter la tête, l'air gêné.

"Oh, euh, au fait…"

"Oui ?"

"Il semblerait que, hm, nous ayons détruit la ligne temporelle" expliqua aimablement Barry. "Enfin, plutôt que nous l'avons réécrite. Visiblement, mon passage au Royaume-Uni a eu beaucoup d'impact, tu pourras le voir. Mais, juste un point…"

"Quoi ?" s'impatienta Stan.

"Nous sommes les deux seuls à nous souvenir de l'autre passé" affirma Barry. "Et ton toi présent a eu une vie un peu… différente."

Il se redressa alors que la porte s'ouvrait, puis lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Bellatrix déboula en premier, l'air folle d'inquiétude, le vit réveillé et se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant avec force. Il cligna des yeux, hébété.

D'autant plus lorsque Slade et Nyssa entrèrent derrière, vêtus tout à fait ordinairement. Le mercenaire avait ses _deux_ yeux. Reportant son attention sur Bellatrix, il la vit resplendissante. Son visage n'était aucunement émacié, nulle lueur de folie régnait dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse de le revoir et la main puissante de Slade vint ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Tu nous as fait peur, fils" salua-t-il.

"Slade ?" murmura-t-il. "Bella ?"

La belle femme embrassa son front.

"Je préfère quand tu m'appelles maman" gloussa-t-elle. "Slade, il semblerait que Stan ne revienne tout juste du passé."

"Il semblerait, en effet" acquiesça le non-mercenaire en se penchant pour embrasser son front. "Merci pour le message, fils. Ça nous a évité de belles conneries."

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma.

"Vous m'avez _adopté_?"

"Six jours après le décès de tes parents" acquiesça Bellatrix. "Le temps d'écouter l'enregistrement, de voir les souvenirs, de forcer Rodolphus à me répudier, de déplacer le rituel et la Marque des Ténèbres sur un autre Mangemort selon le rituel que tu m'as montré dans les souvenirs, d'aller faire un tour en Australie, de forcer ta tête de mule de père à écouter l'enregistrement que tu avais fait pour lui, puis à voir les souvenirs, et hop, on est venus te chercher à Central City."

"Tu avais l'air proche de Barry dans le futur" rajouta Slade "alors on a décidé de s'y installer."

Barry dans leur dos lui fit un éclatant sourire, levant son pouce.

"Et vu les photos, on a l'air d'avoir fait des sacrées conneries ensemble" fit-il d'un ton de confidence.

Les deux adultes roulèrent des yeux et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nyssa avait les bras croisés, boudant visiblement.

"Ah oui" renchérit Bellatrix "et comme la Ligue a l'air d'être pleine de gens qui ne savent pas comment élever des enfants, on est allés récupérer mini-Nyssa et on l'a adoptée aussi. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais bon, on ne leur a pas vraiment demandé leur avis."

La jeune femme avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement ravie d'avoir été kidnappée de la Ligue.

"Bon, ils sont un peu chiants comme parents" fit-elle sur un ton de confidence "mais vachement moins fous que Ra's."

"Langage, jeune fille" grogna Slade.

Le regard affolé de Stan passait de l'un à l'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être _vrai_ , n'est-ce pas ? Ça devait être un fichu rêve…

"Si, si" gloussa Barry derrière "et moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru, Stan. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer en quelques jours, tu verras, ça te passera. Tu vas rêver de ta vie ici et je suppose qu'on garde les souvenirs des deux."

"O… ok" fit-il distraitement. "Je, euh, désolé, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour euh, m'habituer…"

"On sait, Stan" fit doucement Bellatrix. "Nous avons vu les souvenirs, tu te souviens ? Même si ce n'était que les moments que tu as partagé avec un autre _moi_ , ça me donne une assez bonne idée de ta précédente vie…"

"Merdique ?" suggéra Nyssa.

"Langage !" aboya son père, et un sourire innocent lui répondit.

Il se leva et son père adoptif l'y aida sans discuter. Le sol froid sous ses pieds lui fit prendre conscience que c'était la réalité et Bellatrix mit ses poings sur ses hanches, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

"Et maintenant, puisque tu es assez en forme pour te lever, jeune homme" gronda-t-elle "tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de sacrifier ta propre vie !"

Il battit des paupières. Non pas à l'agressivité, qui n'en était pas réellement. Simplement présente pour dissimuler la terrible inquiétude qui l'avait prise.

Comme une mère pour sauver son fils.

"J'ai sauvé le monde ?" tenta-t-il timidement, prononçant les mots que Barry articulait dans leur dos.

Elle le saisit par l'oreille.

"Sauver le monde ! Tu as quinze ans, Stan !" fit-elle, exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas ton job de sauver le monde, compris ?"

Barry se roulait pratiquement de rire et il le foudroya du regard. Le speedster avait probablement su comment allait réagir Bella… sa mère, se rattrapa-t-il. Alors il fit ce que tout adolescent idiot ferait à son âge – il provoqua davantage l'autorité parentale.

"En fait c'est pas la dernière fois, parce qu'avec Barry on voulait…"

"Oh, non, non, non" se défendit le jeune adulte, mains tendues devant lui. "Laisse-moi hors de ça, traître !"

"C'est toi qui a dit qu'on le ferait ensemble !" protesta Stan malicieusement.

"Barry" gronda Slade "tu es censé être mature et avoir une influence positive sur mon fils !"

Barry foudroya du regard l'adolescent qui le regardait avec une innocence feinte.

"Je me fous de ce que vous comptez faire" asséna Bellatrix. "Pas avant que tu ne sois majeur, Stan. Jusqu'ici, tu as interdiction de sauver le monde."

"Hey ! Mais si le monde a besoin d'être sauvé ?" protesta l'adolescent. "Aïe, aïe, non, lâche mon oreille !"

Bellatrix s'exécuta enfin et il soupira, se frottant le cartilage endolori. Nyssa croquait dans une pomme et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient chiants comme parents."

"Fille indigne" grommela Slade.

"Sinon c'est quoi votre projet pour sauver le monde ?" s'enquit la jolie arabe.

"On va faire une super prison totalement inviolable pour tous les criminels, et on va tous les juger !" fit Barry avec enthousiasme.

"C'est le Grand Œuvre de Nicolas Flamel" expliqua Stan. "On s'est dit que ça serait un chouette objectif…"

Bellatrix fronça des sourcils et il poursuivit précipitamment.

"Quand je serai majeur, bien sûr."

"Rien que ça" fit Nyssa en roulant des yeux. "Et vous allez appeler ça comment ?"

Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard, puis Barry eut l'air d'avoir une illumination et brandit son poing vers le ciel, rugissant joyeusement.

"La Justice League !"

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Et c'est la fin de cette histoire. Je l'avais écrite en deux rush avec quelques mois d'écart au milieu et je dois avouer que ça reste une de mes histoires préférées. Tout le potentiel de tous mes personnages n'est pas utilisé, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, certains pratiquement depuis le début. Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos reviews.

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé si j'avais d'autres projets dans les cartons : comme je l'avais dit en note du chapitre précédent, oui, j'ai plusieurs autres projets. Quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront, je n'en sais rien. Je ne publie plus de fic à moitié écrite parce que je risquerai de la laisser tomber entretemps et ce sont les lecteurs qui en pâtissent.

Au final, j'ai deux projets qui se sont distingués des autres et que j'espère partager un jour avec vous :

\- Une fic d'adoption, où Harry se retrouve récupéré à cinq ans par les Avengers et grandit avec eux.

\- Une fic nettement plus adulte, où Harry comprend les implications de devenir Maître de la Mort lorsque ses proches le trahissent et est ramassé plus tard par le Shield. Beaucoup moins d'Avengers dans celle-ci et nettement plus de persos secondaires, donc plus de liberté. Elle est plus difficile à écrire aussi à cause du piège du power creep.

En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation à tous et d'agréables lectures,

Khimaera.


End file.
